Un futur différent
by Gaby B
Summary: UA Hermione quitte Poudlard avant la 5ème année. Que se passetil 10 ans après ? Traduction d'une fic espagnole.
1. Les retrouvailles

Voici une traduction d'une fic espagnole de Danyliz "un futuro diferente".

Donc rien n'est à moi les personnages et le décor sont a J.K. Rowling et l'histoire et certains persos sont a Danyliz. Pas de spoiler du livre 5.

Chap. 1 "Les retrouvailles"

La cinquième année allait commencer à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry Potter, le garçon le plus connu dans le monde magique, attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du mois de septembre, et par chance, on lui avait permis de passer l'été chez la famille Weasley.

S'il y avait quelqu'un qui était vraiment impatient de retourner en classe plus que Harry, c'était son ami roux Ron Weasley.

– Des lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées. – a annoncé Mme Weasley durant le déjeuner.

Harry et Ron se sont empressés de terminer, et de monter dans la chambre du rouquin. A leur grande surprise, le petit hibou de Ron, Coq, était sur le lit, en train de sautiller à côté d'une lettre.

– A qui as tu écrit ? – a demandé Harry

– Aaah, oui j'ai oublié de te le dire... J'ai écrit à Hermione pour que l'on se voie au Chemin de Traverse.

Ron s'est hâté de lire la lettre d'Hermione à haute voix :

_Chers Harry et Ron :_

_Ça me paraît une bonne idée de nous retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a quelque chose de très important dont je dois vous parler... Mais ça doit être fais en personne._

_J'espère que vous pourrez y aller ce dimanche, à 12h00... On se verra devant la banque de Gringotts._

_Je vous embrasse_

_Hermione_

– Est–ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose ? – a demandé Ron inquiet.

– Non, elle nous l'aurait dit. – a essayé de le tranquilliser Harry

– Mais on voit qu'elle est anxieuse... Qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer ?

– Quel que soit ce qui se passe, on le saura dimanche.

Et c'est comme ça que sont passés les journée, où Ron accablait Harry de questions sur ce que pourrait avoir ou ne pas avoir Hermione, sur ce qu'elle leur dirait et ne leur dirait pas et même sur ses théories des secrets de la jeune fille. Si ce n'était parce que Harry était un bon ami (et là il a pu le prouver), il aurait déjà étranglé Ron. Il a du se contenter de l'imaginer.

Enfin est arrivé le dimanche tant désiré, où tous les Weasley, en compagnie de Harry, sont arrivés au Chemin de Traverse par la poudre de Cheminette. Harry commençait à s'habituer à cette méthode plutôt violente.

En chemin à la banque, Ron regardait partout avec anxiété, pendant que Harry essayait de le calmer. Enfin, ils ont vu Hermione, qui était debout devant la banque de Gringotts avec ses parents.

– Alors ? – a dit Ron en s'approchant de la jeune fille – Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Bonjour à toi aussi – a salué Hermione agacée.

Les Weasley ont salué de façon très chaleureuse les parents de Hermione, surtout M. Weasley.

– Je vous attends chez le glacier. – a chuchoté Hermione aux garçons.

– Tes parents ne vont pas changer d'argent moldu ? – a demandé Harry.

– Non... c'est plus la peine de le faire.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous le saurez dans peu de temps, je vous retrouve là–bas...

Hermione s'est éloignée avec ses parents et à laisser encore plus intrigués Harry et Ron.

Après un moment, qui a paru très long a Ron, Mme Weasley les a enfin laissé aller chez le glacier, avec Hermione.

– Mais dans une heure vous devez être au Chaudron Baveur ! – leur a crié Mme Weasley avant de les voir disparaître.

Les garçons ont vu Hermione assise en train de les attendre. Quand ils sont arrivés vers elle, ils l'ont trouvé un peu triste.

– Qu'est ce qui se passé ? – a questionné Ron, encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était.

– Je dois vous parler sérieusement... très sérieusement...

Les garçons se sont assis et n'ont pas quitté Hermione du regard.

– Est ce que tu as déjà les livres de cette année ? – a demandé Ron, un peu mal à l'aise du silence de la jeune fille.

– Je n'en aurai pas besoin...

– Depuis Gringotts, tu nous dis ça. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire...

– Dis le comme c'est. – a exigé Ron.

– Souviens–toi que nous sommes tes amis. – a rajouté Harry – On t'aidera en quoi que ce soit.

– Bien – a soupiré Hermione – je vais le dire... Je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard...

Ron, qui mangeait une glace à la fraise, a laissé tomber sa cuillère, qui a fait un petit bruit.

– Tu dois plaisanter. – a dit Ron.

– Comment ça tu ne reviens pas à Poudlard ?

– Comme vous l'avez entendu... Mes parents pensent que ce n'est plus sûr depuis le retour de Vous–savez–qui ... et en plus ils veulent que je poursuive mes études dans une école moldu.

– Bon ça suffit, Hermione, arrête cette plaisanterie.– lui a demandé Ron mal à l'aise.– on n'est pas d'humeur à jouer.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne plaisantais pas. – lui a répondu Hermione avec la même intonation.

– Mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr dans le monde magique ! – s'est exclamé Harry. – Comment peux–tu dire que tu n'es pas en sécurité là–bas ?

– Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ? J'ai beaucoup insisté face à mes parents ! Mais peut–être dans le fond ils ont raison... Le mieux, c'est que je ne revienne pas, pour m'éviter et vous éviter des problèmes...

– Ne soit pas stupide ! – a crié Ron exaspéré. – Comment c'est possible que tu veuilles gâcher ton futur ?

– Mon futur ne dépend pas du monde magique, Ron.

– Et qu'est–ce qui se passe avec nous ? – a demandé Harry – nous sommes tes amis !

– Je le sais bien... et je suis réellement désolée – Hermione a baissé la tête – mais pour le bien de tous, c'est mieux comme ça...

– Mais Hermione...

– La décision, je l'ai prise il y a pas mal de temps... alors vous n'arriverez pas à me convaincre du contraire... Ne vous déranger pas à m'écrire, parce que je ne vous répondrais pas, oublié que j'ai une fois existée et moi j'oublierai que j'ai connu un monde magique... J'aurais souhaité que ça ait été comme ça...

– TU NE PEUX PAS DIRE ÇA ! – a de nouveau crié Ron, en se mettant debout et en tenant les bras de Hermione.– OUBLIE POUDLARD COMME ÇA ?

Hermione a retiré ses bras de Ron et lui a pris délicatement les mains.

– Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, Ron... Mais tu dois respecter ma décision...

Hermione a regardé Harry, qui a nié de la tête.

– Qu'est–ce que tu veux ? Que l'on voie comment tu nous oublies ?

– Oui... Et vous devriez faire la même chose, et m'oublier...

Hermione s'est mise debout, en lâchant Ron.

– Adieu...

– Attends... !

– Non, ça serait encore plus dur...

Hermione a commençé à s'éloigner du glacier, en les fixant.

– Ne m'écrivez pas et oubliez que vous m'avez connu, s'il vous plait ... – leur a–t–elle murmuré avant de partir.

– Non, tu ne vas pas... !

Ron a été retenu par Harry.

– Qu'est–ce que tu fais ? Elle s'en va... !

– Laisse–la ...

– Mais qu'est–ce que tu dis ?

– Elle a pris une décision et on ne le fera pas changer d'opinion...

– Mais elle ne... !

– Ron...

Ron s'est lourdement laissé tomber sur la chaise, tandis qu'il a baissé la tête, peiné, triste... sans pouvoir se résigner de ne plus jamais revoir Hermione.

Ce n'est pas que la jeune fille ne comptait pas pour Harry, de fait ça lui faisait plus mal que ce qui paraissait, mais il savait que Ron aimait Hermione d'une manière spéciale, et l'un d'eux devait être le fort. Cette fois–ci c'était au tour de Harry.

– Elle plaisante. – se disait Ron à lui–même. – c'est une bonne actrice...

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une plaisanterie, Ron...

– Mais c'est ridicule ! Comment ça elle ne reviendra pas à Poudlard ? C'est une sorcière ! Ça, ça ne peut pas se cacher pour beaucoup de temps... Elle reviendra... Elle reviendra à Poudlard, je le sais...

Harry n'a rien dit. Peut–être que ce que Ron avait besoin en ce moment c'est d'avoir un peu d'espoir, et il n'avait pas de raison de casser cette illusion que Hermione reviendrait à Poudlard, alors que tous les deux savaient parfaitement que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et ses parents s'éloignaient du Chemin de Traverse. La jeune fille pleurait silencieusement.

– Tu vas bien ma fille ? – a demandé M. Granger, un peu inquiet.

– Oui... – a dit Hermione, lentement, en s'essuyant quelques larmes. – C'est mieux comme ça... C'est mieux comme ça...

Hermione a jeté un dernier coup d'œil au Chemin de Traverse, avant de prendre le métro. Ça, ça serait la dernière fois qu'elle verrait quelque chose en relation avec le monde magique... quelque chose qui lui rappellerait les meilleurs amis qu'elle n'ait jamais eu... quelque chose qui lui rappellerait l'heureuse qu'elle a été durant 4 ans. Mais ça c'était fini, et il était temps de commencer une nouvelle vie moldu... c'est–à–dire, une vie "normale"...

Le temps passa rapidement, quoique pour Hermione ça a été un long et douloureux chemin qu'elle a du parcourir. Dix ans sont passés, et la jeune fille est devenue écrivain. Ce n'est pas ce que ses parents attendaient (ils voulaient qu'elle soit dentiste) mais déjà qu'elle avait renoncé à ce qu'elle aimait le plus, au moins elle voulait s'épanouir dans quelque chose qui lui plairait, et ses parents n'ont rien pu lui réfuter.

– N'oublie pas la fête ! – lui a dit Alix avec émotion à la jeune femme.

– Tu me l'as tellement répété que je ne sais pas comment je pourrais oublier. – lui a répondu Hermione ennuyé.

– Hey! Fais pas cette tête!

– J'en ai pas d'autres...

– Tu devrais être heureuse, ton livre est un succès...Et l'on t'a invité à la fête de l'éditeur le plus important d'Angleterre... Moi, à ta place, je sauterai de joie dans toute la pièce...

– Mais tu n'es pas à ma place...

Alix a fait un son indéfini.

– Tu es riche, belle et talentueuse... Qu'est–ce qui te manque pour être heureuse?

– Plus que tu ne le crois. – a dit Hermione, pour clore la discussion, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Hermione n'aimait pas du tout "socialiser". Si ce n'était parce qu'Alix l'obligeait à assister à toutes ces fêtes et réunion "intimes" avec les célébrités, elle passerait son temps enfermé chez elle, avec son chat (oui, le vieux Pattenrond), en regardant passer le temps par sa fenêtre.

Mais non, elle devait assister à tous ces évènements, elle avait des responsabilités, et elle devait les accomplir, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Après d'interminables heures pour Hermione, Alix l'aida à choisir une robe, comment se peigner de façon adéquate, et lui donna des conseils de ce qu'elle ferait si elle était à sa place.

– Ne sois pas impolie... essaye de parler plus avec les éditeurs... souris un peu...

Elles sont enfin arrivées à l'endroit où avait lieu la soirée, où Alix lui donnait encore quelques conseils à voix basse.

– N'oublie pas de sourire – lui a dit Alix pour la cinquième fois.– Voilà John qui vient !

– Qui est John ? – a demandé Hermione.

– Comment c'est possible que tu ne sache pas qui c'est ? C'est ton propre éditeur ! – Alix utilisait un ton tragique – Evite de dire que tu ne savais pas qui c'était ! ... Bonjour John !

– Alix... Hermione, tu es très belle ce soir.

– Merci...

– Viens, je vais te présenter aux personnalités qui ont investi du temps pour toi...

John a pris Hermione par le bras, et il l'a emmené avec lui, en étant observé par Alix, qui a fait un sourire triomphant à la jeune femme.

Après avoir traversé tout le salon, avec John qui racontait ses anecdotes en tant qu'éditeur, ils sont enfin arrivés vers un groupe de personnes.

– Regarde Hermione, ces personnes sont celles qui ont lu ton dernier livre...

– Je pense que c'est tout à fait innovateur – a signalé une femme grassouillette, qui portait beaucoup de colliers très voyants – je n'avais jamais lu quelque chose comme ça...

– Plutôt original – a rajouté un homme avec une grosse moustache et des lunettes en demi–lune.

– Merci beaucoup a tous – a dit Hermione le plus aimablement qu'elle put.

– Aaah j'oubliais de te présenter la personne la plus importante...

Après avoir cherché dans la foule, John a enfin trouvé l'homme qu'il cherchait. Un rouquin avec beaucoup de taches de rousseurs, et des yeux bleus, grand, qui paraissait très familier à Hermione.

– Regarde, lui c'est Ron Weasley...

Hermione a ouvert les yeux très surprise. Sans savoir quoi faire, elle a senti comme un énorme creux dans le ventre, elle tremblait des pieds à la tête, et elle observait son interlocuteur.

– Enchanté – lui a dit le rouquin en souriant tout en lui tendant une main amicale.

– Il... Je...

– Qu'est–ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? lui a demandé John inquiet.

– Rien, c'est que... je ... n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te revoir...

– Vous vous connaissez ? – a interrogé à nouveau John.

– Je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir de vous connaître – a répondu Ron de façon solennel.

– N– Non...– a balbutié Hermione – je ne le connais pas ...c'est que... tout d'un coup je l'ai trouvé ressemblant à quelqu'un dont je me souviens... c'est tout...

Hermione a tendu sa main tremblante que le rouquin prit fermement.

– J'ai beaucoup aimé votre livre, Mlle Granger.

– M–merci... M. Weasley...

– Tu dois savoir, Hermione, que Ron a été celui qui a convaincu la maison d'édition de publier avec nous ton livre... Alors on peut dire que c'est grâce à lui que tu es célèbre...

Hermione ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle ne faisait que de regarder Ron un peu surprise, sans savoir quoi dire ou comment agir. Ron, au contraire, agissait plutôt bien.

– Le mérite ne me revient pas, John, Mlle Granger écrit très bien, n'importe quelle maison d'édition aurait eu beaucoup de chance de publier son livre.

– Excusez–moi – a interrompu abruptement Hermione – j'ai besoin de prendre un peu d'air frais...

Hermione s'est éloignée le plus rapidement possible, en sortant dans un balcon tout près.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. – l'a justifié John – peut–être qu'elle est malade...

– Je ne m'inquièterai pas pour elle – l'a tranquillisé Ron – les écrivains sont comme ça...

Hermione eut l'impression d'étouffer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Ron à cette fête... Un peu ironique... Que fait un sorcier dans une fête moldu ? La jeune fille a nié plusieurs fois avec la tête. Elle avait lutté pendant toutes ces années pour oublier son passé et maintenant il revenait. Pourquoi?

– Hermione, Est–ce que tu vas bien ?

Hermione se retourna lentement, regardant Ron près d'elle.

– O–oui... Que fais–tu ici?

– Je travaille. – a souri le rouquin – je te parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ici...

– N–non...

– Bien sûr, si tu t'étais dérangée à nous répondre, tu saurais tout...

Hermione a regardé Ron avec les sourcils froncés. Est–ce qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir du monde de la magie ?

– Alors qu'est–ce qui c'est passé dans ta vie ? – a demandé Ron en s'asseyant dans le balcon.

Hermione était toujours confuse alors elle n'a rien répondu.

– Je vois que le temps t'a rendu plus bavarde...

– C'est c'est... juste que je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais ici...

– Très simple, je travaille au ministère de la magie, au département des Moldus.

– Et... ?

– Et quoi ?

– Pourquoi connais–tu John exactement?

– Il y a beaucoup de sorcier qui ont décidé de vivre comme des moldus... et je dois les surveiller, pour que même pas par accident il ne puisse utiliser leur pouvoir magique, intéressant, tu crois pas ?

– Plutôt...

Hermione s'est appuyé sur le balcon, plus tranquille. Si son passé l'avait rattrapé, c'était pour quelque chose.

– Comment va Harry ? – a demandé enfin la jeune femme, en ouvrant le thème du passé.

– Très bien, il est marié...

– Marié ? Avec qui ?

– Tu ne t'imagine pas, ni plus ni moins qu'avec Ginny...

– Ginny? Ta sœur ?

– Tu connais une autre Ginny?

Hermione a souri, elle avait toujours imaginé ces deux–là ensemble.

– Et tes frères?

– Fred et George ont leur magasin de farces et attrapes au Chemin de Traverse. Ça marche bien pour eux... Bill est toujours en Egypte, et Charlie en Roumanie.

Ron reste silencieux.

– Et Percy?

– Percy... est mort... mort dans une attaque de Voldemort...

Hermione a mis une main devant la bouche, surprise.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron...

– Je sais... ma mère a été celle qui a le plus souffert...

– Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort ? – s'est aventurée à demander Hermione.

Ron l'a regardé un peu confus, mais il s'est décidé à lui raconter toute l'histoire.

– En fait... ils ont beaucoup bataillé avec lui, il y a eu beaucoup plus de morts... Tu te souviens de Seamus Finnegan ?

Hermione a acquiescé.

– Il a été parmi les premières victimes de Voldemort...

– Pour être moldu – a deviné Hermione. (N/T en fait l'auteur met moldu mais Seamus est en fait un sang mêlé et non un « sang–de–bourbe » elle a sûrement confondu avec Dean).

– Au début, c'est ce que l'on croyait, mais celui qu'il voulait éliminer en premier c'était Harry... La dernière année à Poudlard a été la décisive... Et Harry a battu Voldemort à la fin.

– J'ai toujours su que Harry arriverait à le battre... Et qu'est–ce qui c'est passé avec Sirius ?

– Ahhh, ça c'est la meilleure partie, ils ont trouvé Queudver, il est à Azkaban... et on a enfin pu prouver l'innocence de Sirius. Il vit avec Remus Lupin... Et tu ne vas pas croire ça, mais ils se sont fait amis avec ni plus ni moins que ... Rogue !

Hermione a regardé Ron avec la bouche ouverte.

– Rogue? Severus Rogue?

– Comme tu l'as entendu ! C'est que Rogue n'est plus le vieux ronchon d'avant, il a beaucoup changé, il s'est marié, et a pris sa retraite et à quitter Poudlard...

– Rogue? Marié ? En dehors de Poudlard ?

– Les miracles existent...

Ron et Hermione ont ri ouvertement.

– Et qu'est devenu le professeur McGonagall... ?

– Elle est morte... elle et... Dumbledore...

– DUMBLEDORE ?

– Oui... en aidant Harry a vaincre Voldemort... ça a été très triste...

– Et qui est directeur de Poudlard ?

– Harry...

– Non, sérieusement... Qui ?

– Sérieusement ! Harry... Qui l'aurait cru ?

– Exact ... Qui l'aurait cru...

– De ce fait, Poudlard est plein de professeurs de notre génération... Mais ça c'est une autre histoire, plutôt dis–moi, comment as–tu été ? Tu t'es déjà mariée ?

Hermione a ébauché un sourire sarcastique.

– Moi? Mariée ? Quelle bonne blague !

– Pourquoi pas? – a demandé innocemment Ron.

– Tu verras, Ron, il y a une théorie : Personne ne me supporte plus de cinq minutes, alors ça fait plutôt difficile pour se marier...

– Bah, je suis avec toi depuis une heure, et je t'ai très bien supporté... Ça a été difficile, mais j'ai réussi, ça me donne du mérite. Non?

– Beaucoup – a souri Hermione – Une heure ? Tu parles sérieusement ?

– Selon ma super montre moldu, oui – a signalé Ron, en montrant à la jeune femme sa montre.

– "Une heure" – a pensé Hermione – "Et moi qui pensais qu'au bout de dix minutes je partirai en courant d'ici."

– Hermione, il se passe quelque chose ? – l'a interrompu Ron dans ses pensées.

– Non... Et alors et toi ? Tu t'es marié ?

– Une autre bonne blague !

– Quoi ?

– Regarde Hermione, tous ceux qui me connaissent me disent la même chose, je ne suis pas faire pour le mariage...

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– J'ai toujours eu l'impression que le mariage était une manière de détruire ta vie. Tu sais ? Dans la vie il faut être libre ! Le fait de me marier et avoir un enfant... ça serait comme si on m'attachait pour toujours...

– Eh bein, avec cette tête d'enfant décent que tu as et tu es tout un rebelle ! – s'est moquée Hermione.

– Tu vois, les gens changent... Je crois que je serai le "vieux garçon" de la famille.

– Parce que tous tes frères se sont mariés ?

– En effet, Fred s'est marié avec Angelina...

– Avec Angelina? Sérieusement ?

– Pourquoi, tu ne le crois pas?

– J'ai toujours cru qu'Angelina était très sérieuse...

– Ils font un beau couple, je dois l'admettre. George aussi a pris une joueuse de l'équipe de Quidditch, Katie. Bill et Charlie ont connu leurs amours dans leurs travails respectifs. Et puis Ginny, tu sais qu'elle s'est mariée avec Harry...

– Comme le temps a passé – a soupiré Hermione – ils ont tous leurs vies déjà faites.

– Oui, et on voit que pour toi ça marche bien aussi, tu es célèbre.

– Etre célèbre n'est pas tout, Ron.

– Peut–être que comme je n'ai jamais été célèbre je ne sais pas ce que l'on ressent?

– Arrête, ne dit pas ça – l'a récriminé Hermione – tu as beaucoup de valeurs, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être célèbre pour être heureux.

– J'aimerai bien que tu me donne des leçons sur comment être heureux – lui a répondu sarcastiquement Ron – j'ai entendu que tu vivais très heureuse.

– Bien sûr, avec joie je te les donnerai – lui a dit Hermione pour ne pas rester en arrière avec le sarcasme.

– En parlant sérieusement – a dit Ron – Ça te plairait de venir nous rendre visite une fois ? Allez ! Comme ça tu pourras connaître le fils de Harry et Ginny...

– Ils ont déjà eu des enfants ?

– Seulement un, pour l'instant...

– Et comment est–il ? – a demandé Hermione avec curiosité.

– Voyons... il a les cheveux de Harry, et ses yeux... mais il est aussi criblé de taches de rousseurs que tous les Weasley.

– Il doit être adorable.

– C'est un démon. – a ri Ron – Allez ! Décide–toi ! Ça ne te fera pas de mal de retourner un peu à tes racines magiques...

Hermione a regardé Ron, un peu agacée, mais elle a souri lentement. Il avait raison, après tout.

– D'accord – a consenti la jeune fille – Comment j'y vais... ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! – l'a interrompu Ron – Je t'y emmènerai, je serai ton guide dans le monde magique. Qu'en penses–tu ?

– Ok ! Est–ce que je peux emmener Patenrond ?

– Il est toujours vivant cette boule de poils ?

Hermione a acquiescé.

– Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? Il m'a toujours plu ce chat si moche.

– Moche, mais il t'a sauvé la vie. Hein ?

– Petit détail... A quelle heure je viens te chercher ?

– Tu sais où j'habite ?

– Bien entendu ! Ne le dis à personne... Mais je t'ai espionné depuis que je suis sorti de Poudlard.

Hermione a souri amplement.

– Bon, Monsieur le détective, à 10h du matin... Voyons si tu es ponctuel.

– Ça te surprendra de voir que j'arriverai à 10 heures, ni une minute de plus, ni une minute de moins.

– Bien sûr ! Que devient Coq ?

– Tu te souviens de mon hibou ?

– Vu que toi, tu te souviens de mon chat, pourquoi je ne me souviendrais pas de ton hibou ?

– Il est heureux comme tout, même s'il est très vieux...de temps en temps il va tenir compagnie a Hedwige...

–Hermione !

Alix est sortie au balcon, trouvant Hermione et Ron.

– Je t'ai cherché partout. J'aurai du m'en douter que tu fuirais la fête...

– Tu me connais...

– Viens, il est tard. Demain tu dois donner une conférence...

Hermione a regardé Ron, qui a haussé les épaules.

– Je suppose que notre plan se fera à une autre occasion... – a réitéré le rouquin.

– Non... – a confirmé Hermione – Alix, annule les plans de demain... j'ai un rendez–vous prévu.

Hermione a souri à Ron, qui a acquiescé.

– Demain à dix heures. – lui a rappelé Hermione, en s'éloignant.

– A dix heures j'y serai.

Hermione est partie avec Alix, en sentant un nouvel air dans sa vie. Qui aurait dit qu'elle rencontrerait Ron Weasley à cette fête ? Une occasion de rattraper le passé qu'elle a laissé partir, elle n'allait laisser passer cette chance pour aucun motif.

A suivre...

Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, vous aurez la suite très bientôt. J'attends vos reviews.

Je n'ai pas de correcteurs alors si ça intéresse quelqu'un n'hésiter pas.

A bientôt

Gaby B.


	2. Conversation du passé

Chap. 2 "Conversation du passé"

Hermione s'est réveillée avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle s'est levée lourdement, elle s'est mise sous la douche, en pensant à la monotonie de sa journée.

Une fois prête, elle est descendue déjeuner, en voyant Alix dans la salle à manger.

– Bonjour, Hermione !

– Salut, Alix...

– Alors? Tu es prête ?

– Prête pour quoi ?

– Comment ça pour quoi ? Tu n'avais pas rendez–vous avec cet éditeur de livres ?

"Editeur de livres... éditeur de livres..." – a pensé Hermione.

En voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas Alix l'a devancé.

– Ron Weasley...

– QUOI ? Comment connais–tu Ron ?

– Tu plaisantes! Pas vrai ? Tu l'as vu hier, à la fête!

– C'EST REELLEMENT ARRIVE ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! Que...?

Avant qu'Alix ne puisse finir, Hermione était montée à toute vitesse se changer.

– "Je croyais que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve !" – a continué la jeune fille dans ses pensées – "Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois..."

Pour ça, elle avait raison. Durant ces dix années, il n'y avait pas un jour où Hermione n'avait rêvé des retrouvailles avec ses amis de Poudlard, et redevenir une sorcière, mais elle se réveillait toujours, en se rendant compte qu'aussi réel qui l'ait été, c'était simplement un rêve.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Ça c'était réellement passé ! Et Alix était là pour le prouvé.

Une fois prête (à nouveau), elle est descendue à la hâte et cette fois Alix l'attendait dans le salon.

– Hermione, Qu'est–ce qui t'arrive ? C'est impossible que tu ne te souviennes pas du rendez–vous avec l'éditeur !

– Ah... c'est que je...

– Ne me dis pas, je te connais...

– Quelle heure est–il ?

– Il est neuf heures c...

La sonnerie a retenti en interrompant Alix.

– Il est ponctuel, quoique avec une minute d'avance – a signalé Alix, en souriant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une fois qu'elle a ouvert, Ron attendait souriant.

– Bonjour – a salué le rouquin.

– Bonjour – lui a répondu Alix – suivez–moi, Hermione est dans le salon...

Alix a guidé Ron a travers l'énorme maison d'Hermione, jusqu'à arriver dans le salon, où Hermione l'attendait plutôt nerveuse, en serrant les mains très fort.

– Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger. – a salué formellement Ron

– Bonjour – lui a souri Hermione.

Ron s'est approché de la jeune fille, et lui a tendu un bouquet de roses.

– C'est pour vous, quoiqu'il ne se compare pas avec votre beauté. – lui a dit Ron avec un ton gai.

Hermione a rougi légèrement.

– M–merci, mais vous n'auriez pas du vous déranger.

– Ça alors ! – s'est exclamé Alix, qui observait tout. – Comment a–t–il fait ça? Quand je lui ai ouvert, il n'avait rien dans les mains !

– Je suis doué, non?

– Très... je les mettrais dans l'eau...

Alix lui a pris le bouquet des mains à Ron et s'est dirigé vers la cuisine.

– Quelle grande maison ! – a continué Ron – Tu vis toute seule ?

– Avec Alix – a répondu Hermione

– Je vois...

Alix est revenue très heureuse.

– Bon, allez, il va se faire tard, alors allez–vous–en.

– La demoiselle a raison pour cela. – lui a confirmé Ron – il faut profiter du temps.

– PATTENROND ! – a crié Alix, de sorte que Hermione et Ron se soient bouché les oreilles.

– Pourquoi cries–tu comme ça ? – l'a réprimandé Hermione.

– C'est que tu m'as demandé que Pattenrond soit prêt, et j'ai oublié...

– Tu ne changes pas...

– Mais même comme ça tu m'adores. Où est–ce que tu trouverais un agent comme moi ? – a souri Alix

Un chat poilu est rentré dans la pièce. Il avait l'air très fatigué. Hermione s'est dirigée vers lui et la prit dans ses bras.

– Pauvre Pattenrond – s'est lamentée Hermione.

– On y va? – a indiqué Ron

– Oh, oui, Alix, si tu veux tu peux prendre ta journée, je ne crois pas que je rentrerai avant la nuit.

Alix a adressé un regard espiègle à Hermione, et lui a souri.

– Bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire de toute façon.

Ron et Hermione sont sortis de l'énorme demeure de la jeune fille, et Ron a regardé Pattenrond.

– Salut boule de poils ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Le chat a fait un effort, et a regardé fixement Ron, après un lapse de temps, il a ronronné.

– Je crois qu'en effet il se souvient de toi. – a affirmé Hermione.

– Il devrait le faire, le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de lui mettre un coup de pied.

– As–tu averti Harry que nous y allions?

– Non, j'ai préféré lui faire la surprise.

– Dans ce cas. Peut–on aller dans d'autres endroits en premier?

– Bien sûr ! Où ça ?

– Ça c'est ma surprise – a souri Hermione.

Après avoir marché un peu, ils sont arrivés chez le vétérinaire, où Hermione a déposé Pattenrond.

– Il est malade ? – a demandé Ron, une fois qu'ils étaient sortis de là.

– Il est très vieux, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le passe mal...

– Tu fais bien, pauvre chat... il est déjà moche, si en plus il doit souffrir encore...

Hermione lui a donné un coup de coude, et tous deux se sont mis à rire. Peu après, ils sont arrivés devant une grande cafétéria.

– Viens, il paraît qu'ils font les meilleures boissons préparées de toute l'Angleterre.

– Boissons préparées ? (N/T les boissons préparées sont des sortes de cocktails)

Hermione a regardé Ron et n'a pu s'empêcher d'ébaucher un sourire. C'était évident que bien qu'il travaillait dans le département moldu, Ron ne savait pas encore beaucoup de ces choses–là.

Ils sont entrés tous les deux et se sont assis dans le lieu le plus éloigné de tous, où personne ne pouvait les entendre.

– Et bien, pourquoi m'as–tu emmené ici ? – a questionné Ron.

– Je voulais qu'on discute un peu avant d'aller voir Harry.

– Oh bien ! Discuter ! J'ai beaucoup de questions !

– Ah non, celle qui va demander c'est moi.

– Tu l'as déjà fait hier, ça me revient de droit...

Ils ont continué leurs discussions pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur ne vienne prendre la commande.

– J'espère ne pas avoir mal choisi. – s'est angoissé Ron, après avoir sélectionné au hasard une boisson.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ici tout est délicieux... – l'a consolé Hermione.

– Et alors? Je peux commencer à t'interroger ?

– Il faut le faire de façon juste. – a demandé Hermione – tu me poses une question et moi une autre, on alternera. Ça te va ?

– C'est juste, pour un début...

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai plus de doutes...

– Très bien. – a consenti Hermione – commence...

– Pendant tout ce temps, est–ce que l'on t'a manqué ?

Hermione garda silence. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, mais si elle était déjà dans le passé, ça ne pouvait être changé de toute façon.

– Tous les jours de ces dix dernières années, j'ai rêvé de ça, Ron... de vous voir à nouveau, d'être votre amie à nouveau... que vous refassiez partie de ma vie...

Ron a souri, apparemment il était satisfait de la réponse.

– Toi aussi, tu nous as beaucoup manqué, Hermione... je crois que même à Malfoy tu as manqué, nous insulter ça n'était plus la même chose sans toi.

– Malfoy ? Sans blague, et a propos qu'est–il devenu ?

– Il travaille à Poudlard...

– Quoi, Rusard a pris sa retraite ? – a dit Hermione pour plaisanter

Ron n'a pu s'empêcher de rire avec ce commentaire.

– Tu y étais presque, mais non. Crois–tu que Rogue laisserait son poste à n'importe qui ? Il devait le laisser à quelqu'un qui torturerait les élèves, comme lui ou voire pire que lui...

– Il est professeur de potions ?

– Ça, ça fait trois questions mais effectivement il est professeur de potions... Mon tour... Pourquoi est–tu partie de Poudlard ?

– Je vous l'avais déjà dit...

– Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, et tu le sais bien... Harry et moi, on a toujours su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour faire que tu ne reviennes pas à Poudlard.

Hermione a dévié le regard.

– Je ne peux pas parler de ça...

– Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de le savoir !

– Ron, il ne faut pas remuer les choses du passé, crois–moi, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

– Je reste toujours sans comprendre. Comment ça peut être mieux de laisser tes amis ? Laisser ce que tu es ? Parce que tu es une sorcière !

– Shhhhhhh !

Ron commençait à hausser la voix, c'est pourquoi Hermione avait du lui donner un avertissement.

– Il y a des raisons très fortes. Tu ne les comprendrais pas.

– Ça à un rapport avec McGonagall. N'est–ce pas ?

Hermione a regardé Ron surprise.

– Pourquoi dis–tu ça ?

– McGonagall ne paraissait pas surprise devant le fait que tu ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard, triste mais pas surprise. En plus, hier, lorsque je t'ai dit qu'elle était décédée, tu as plus réagi pour Dumbledore que pour elle.

– Peut–être que ça a un rapport... mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas nécessaire de parler de ça.

– Hermione, nous t'apprécions beaucoup... J'ai toujours cru que dans n'importe quel moment tu reviendrais à Poudlard, en disant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. J'ai même été jusqu'à penser que les professeurs étaient d'accord pour faire semblant que tu ne reviendrais pas... Et le jour, où tu revenais d'un coup n'est jamais arrivé...

– Ron, ce n'a pas été moins dur pour moi...

– Ça ne l'a pas été ? Le jour de tes au revoirs, tu paraissais très tranquille, comme si l'on ne t'importait pas.

– Ne dis pas ça ! C'est très cruel que tu me juges sans connaître les faits.

– C'est justement pour ça que j'aimerais que tu me les dises. Ou c'est n'était pas cruel de dire au revoir comme ça, de nous oublier et de nous effacer de ta vie ?

– Je n'ai jamais pu vous effacer de ma vie... je me souvenais toujours de vous, vous étiez toujours dans mes pensées...

– Pourquoi n'es–tu pas revenu à Poudlard ?

– Je ne pouvais pas !

Le serveur est arrivé, interrompant la discussion. Une fois qu'il ait laissé les boissons et qu'il soit parti, les deux jeunes mirent un peu de temps avant de reprendre la conversation.

– Tu sais Hermione ? – a enfin dit Ron – Ce qui s'est passé, est précisément dans le passé, quoique ce soit, et je crois que j'ai droit de savoir pourquoi tu n'as abandonné pendant dix longues années...

Hermione semblait méditer la situation.

– Ron...

– Hermione, tu es intelligente, je n'insisterai plus, si tu le crois convenable, dis–le–moi...

Hermione a regardé Ron, qui soutenait son regard fixement.

– Tu as raison... Si à l'époque vous n'avez pas pu connaître mes raisons, il est temps que vous appreniez ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

– Je t'écoute...

– Je préférerai le faire lorsque nous serons avec Harry. Ça va ?

– J'imagine – Ron a haussé les épaules – J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas me duper et que tu finisses par ne rien me dire.

– T'inquiète pas, vous le saurez... Parlons d'autres choses...

– As–tu quelque fois démontré des pouvoirs magiques ? – a continué l'interrogatoire Ron

Hermione a fait un petit rire idiot.

– Quelques fois...

– Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que lorsque l'on grandissait, nos pouvoirs était plus difficile à contrôler, et c'est pour ça que les cours étaient plus durs... je me suis toujours demander ce qui se passerai avec toi, vu que tu n'as pas continuer à Poudlard.

– Eh bien, le professeur avait raison, une fois, j'ai fait en sorte que les cheveux d'une camarade de classe tombent...

– Comment ?

– Oui... bon, tu comprendras que je n'étais pas très populaire à l'école, je ne parlais avec personne... Et j'ai entendu cette fille, qui disait que j'étais renfermé, et que je n'aurais jamais d'amis... je me suis tellement fâchée que j'ai vu que chaque fois qu'elle se brossait les cheveux, ils tombaient par mèches...

– C'n'est pas croyable !

– J'ai eu tellement peur que je suis partie en courant... J'imagine que le ministère a arrangé cette histoire, vu que le lendemain elle avait l'air normal, et elle ne paraissait pas se souvenir de l'incident...

– Alors c'était toi qui donnais du travail au ministère ?

– Je crois. – Hermione avait un peu honte.

– Remarque cette fille le méritait... Moi, je l'aurai changé en fouine.

Hermione a éclaté de rire, de sorte que tout le monde l'a regardé.

– Désolée – a–t–elle dit une fois qu'elle ait récupérée – je me suis souvenue de la quatrième année à Poudlard.

– Moi aussi... le bon vieux temps, hein?

– Hermione !

Hermione et Ron se sont retournés et ont vu un jeune homme brun et grand.

– Salut Viktor !

Ron a craché pratiquement sa boisson du à la surprise. Viktor ? Est–ce que ça serait Viktor Krum ?

– Comment as–tu été ?

– Bien ! Et toi ?

– Aussi... je vois que tu as finalement suivi mon conseil...

– Il fallait bien que je sorte un jour...

Viktor a observé fixement le rouquin.

– Ahh en effet... Viktor, tu te souviens de Ron Weasley ?

Viktor a regardé Ron des pieds à la tête.

– Bien sûr ! – il a finalement répondu. – Comment as–tu été, Ron ?

– Bien ! – lui a répondu Ron un peu fâché.

– Je dois m'en aller, mais j'espère qu'une fois tu daigneras m'accompagner boire quelque chose, après tout c'est moi qui t'aies recommandé cet endroit.

– Sûr, un de ces jours peut–être...

– On se verra, Hermione... Ravi de t'avoir vu, Ron.

Viktor s'est dirigé vers la sortie, pendant que Ron l'a foudroyé du regard. Comment est–ce possible que lui, ait gardé contact avec Hermione ?

– Est–ce que tu as continué à parler à Krum? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien savoir du monde magique !

– Je n'ai jamais su comment il m'avait localisé... Tu sais qu'il vit comme moldu. Non?

– Oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'il le faisait si près de toi...

– Depuis qu'il a souffert de cette lésion au Quidditch – s'est lamentée Hermione – le pauvre...

– Et ça fait combien de temps que vous communiquez ? Est–ce que par hasard vous êtes fiancés ? Vous vous envoyez déjà des lettres d'amour par moyen moldu ?

Normalement, Hermione se fâcherait devant l'attitude de Ron, mais elle l'a regardé seulement avec un sourire.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas de mariage prévu, car je n'ai pas de fiancé. En plus Viktor m'a rendu visite à peine, il y a un an... et il va très rarement à la maison, je crois qu'il comprend que je ne veux pas savoir beaucoup du monde magique.

– UN AN ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais parlé avec Vicky pendant un an et pas à nous !

– Bon, Viktor a fait l'effort de me chercher...

– Si tu n'avais pas disparue, nous aussi on t'aurait localisé.

– Ne te fâche pas Ron, ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce n'est pas de la faute de Viktor... Les choses se sont passées tout naturellement, comme le fait que tu sois allé à cette fête hier soir.

Ron a gardé un profond silence. Hermione avait un peu raison, ce n'est de la faute de personne, du moins pas à elle en tout cas. Mais il ne pouvait pas concilier le fait que Viktor l'ait vu depuis une année. Pourquoi Viktor et pas lui ? Il avait davantage de droits ! Il était son ami ! Il l'appréciait beaucoup !

– Ron, Est–ce que tu vas bien ?

– Oui – a grogné Ron

– Allez ne te fâche pas tant, ça va te faire du mal.

– Je reste sans comprendre de quel privilège bénéficie Viktor, pour t'avoir localisé depuis une année.

– Peut être que Viktor voulait me localiser...

– Tu insinues que nous, non ? Si dès que nous sommes sortis de Poudlard, nous avons cherché ton adresse moldu !

– Quoi ?

Ron a rougi. Il en avait trop dit.

– Ce que tu as entendu. – lui a confirmé Ron, après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait nier.

– Ça devait être l'adresse de mes parents, ça fait des années que je ne vis plus avec eux...

– Sérieux ? Où sont–ils ?

– Ils vivent dans l'est de l'Espagne. Ils profitent de leur retraite.

– Voilà pourquoi...

– En plus, vous auriez du supposer que si je disparaissais, ça ne serait pas facile de me localiser.

Ron a bu de sa boisson, un peu tracassé. Bien qu'ils aient changé de discussion, il continuait de penser à Viktor.

– Est–ce que tu sais que Krum a été professeur à Poudlard ? – a demandé enfin Ron.

– Quoi ? Sérieux ? Non... il ne me l'a jamais dit.

– Il a essayé de devenir l'assistant de Mme Bibine... mais il n'est resté qu'une année, peut être que c'était juste pour t'avoir tout près et vu que tu n'es jamais revenu à Poudlard alors il a décidé de vivre comme un moldu pour ainsi accomplir son but.

– Tu as beaucoup d'imagination Ron. J'imagine que donner des cours n'a pas été suffisant pour Viktor. Comprends qu'une lésion de ce type, si jeune... ça a du l'affecter beaucoup.

– Oui, tellement qu'il est venu se faire consoler.

– Ne continue pas avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit que l'on s'est à peine vu... et je crois qu'il a déjà une petite amie.

– Il a une petite amie ?

– C'est ce que j'ai vu dans les journaux il y a peu. Viktor est une personnalité du sport en Angleterre.

– Oui, oui, oui, j'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parlé de lui au ministère. – a répondu Ron un peu agacé, mais il semblait plutôt soulagé de savoir que Viktor avait déjà une petite amie.

– Au fait, Ron, Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé avec Cho Chang ?

Ron a regardé Hermione, un peu déconcerté par la question.

– La fille de Serdaigle ?

– Non, Ron, pour sûr ma voisine...

– Ta voisine s'appelle Cho Chang ?

Hermione a jeté un regard noir à Ron.

– Je plaisantais, je plaisantais... mmmmm... je crois qu'elle s'est graduée avec les honneurs, elle a été préfète, ça je le sais... Pourquoi me poses–tu la question ?

– Parce qu'elle plaisait à Harry. Je me trompe ?

– COMMENT L'AS–TU SU ?

– C'était évident, Ron, je peux voir ce genre de choses à 10 mètres de distances.

Ron devint un peu nerveux.

– C'–c'est vrai ?

– Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas ton secret est en sécurité avec moi...

– M–mon secret ?

– Oui, que Lavande Brown te plaisait...

Ron a tenté de ne pas éclater de rire. Lui plaire à LUI Lavande Brown ? C'est comme si on lui disait que Fred et Georges avaient étés les meilleurs élèves de leur génération à Poudlard.

– Pourquoi supposes–tu ça ? – a dit finalement Ron en essayant de retenir son rire.

– Les derniers mois de la quatrième année je t'ai vu souvent parlé avec elle.

Hermione avait raison, mais c'était pour d'autres intentions. Ron croyait que Viktor plaisait à Hermione, et comme il n'avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient découvrir cela. Et vu qu'il ne pouvait le demander à Parvati (à cause de son histoire avec sa sœur Padma), alors il est allé le demander à Lavande qui a tout de suite acceptée la mission avec plaisir.

– Tu m'as découvert. – a répondu Ron avec un ton tragique.

– Je le savais – s'est vanté Hermione.

Ron a regardé Hermione avec tendresse. Il n'y pas de doute que les plus intéressées sont toujours les dernières à le découvrir.

– Et as–tu été une fois le petit ami de Lavande ? – a demandé Hermione.

– Non – Ron a tenté de ne pas rire – Dean Thomas l'as eu en premier.

– Je suis désolée...

– Ne le soit pas, Lavande n'était pas pour moi, la personne idéale arrivera bien.

– Oui tu as raison. Mais j'aimerai que tu continues à me raconter. Que s'est–il passé entre Harry et Cho ? Est–ce qu'il lui a dit ce qu'il ressentait ? Comment est–il tombé amoureux de Ginny ?

– C'est une histoire plutôt ironique. Cho n'a jamais fait attention à Harry. Elle le voyait plus comme un petit frère... et Ginny a mis toutes ses cartes pour le conquérir.

– Et elle a réussi ?

– Mieux que ça, Harry a souffert pour elle toute la sixième année.

– Comment ça ?

– Ils ont interverti les rôles... tu voyais Harry souffrir dans les couloirs... Ma sœur sait comment manier les hommes.

– Comme si c'était difficile – a murmuré Hermione.

– Quoi ?

– Rien...

– Mais comme je l'ai dit les couples idéaux finissent toujours ensembles.

– Exact... on devrait y aller.

– Oui, il est tard. Allons dérober la nourriture à ma sœur et à mon beau–frère.

– Ron !

– Quoi ? Notre précieuse compagnie a un prix !

Hermione a demandé l'addition, que Ron a fini par payer (après une longue discussion entre les deux). Ils sont sortis du café et Ron l'a guidé jusqu'à une petite maison.

– Qui vit ici?

– Qui as–tu en face de toi...

– Tu as une maison moldu ?

– On ne sait jamais quand on va en avoir besoin. Elle n'est pas aussi grande que la tienne mais elle se défend.

– Elle est adorable – a complimenté Hermione.

– Merci... on y va...

– Comment y va–t–on ?

– Par poudre de Cheminette.

– Par poudre de Cheminette ?

Ron a commencé à tout préparer, pendant que Hermione a soupiré résignée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas voyagé par poudre de Cheminette. (en fait, elle ne l'avait jamais fait), mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens d'aller chez Harry, alors elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que ce moyen violant.

A suivre…

Et voilà la suite pour ceux qui l'attendaient.

Dans le prochain chapitre, retrouvailles avec Harry. La suite très vite.

Et voilà, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si ça vous a plu ou déplu... reviews !

A bientôt

Bisous

Gaby B.


	3. En visite chez les Potter

Chap. 3 "En visite chez les Potter"

Ron a offert un peu de Poudre de Cheminette à Hermione, qui l'observait dubitativement.

– Ça ne serait pas mieux si tu y allais en premier ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour que tu me fasses sortir, imagine si j'arrive en premier et que Ginny ou Harry pensent que je suis une intruse… ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Ron a souri amplement.

– Tu as raison c'est le désavantage d'arriver à l'improviste. Observe ce que je vais faire et ensuite tu répètes le processus. Ok ?

Hermione a acquiescé, un peu terrifiée.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas tant, si tu tombes dans la cheminée d'un autre sorcier, tu t'excuses et tu lui dis où tu veux aller… c'est très simple…

– Simple pour toi, tu as l'habitude…

– Tu t'y habitueras aussi… allez j'y vais…

Ron a jeté un peu de poudre dans la cheminée, et il a dit "chez Harry". Les flammes ont grandi de manière considérable et Ron est entré en elles comme si rien. Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Et si elle arrivait dans un autre endroit ? Elle ne souvenait plus trop des sorts et de ce genre de choses…

– Plus vite ça sera fait, mieux ça ira. – s'est–elle dit pour se donner du courage.

Hermione a lancé un peu de Poudre de Cheminette que Ron lui avait laissé, et elle a dit "Chez Harry". Les flammes ont grandis comme elles l'avaient fait avec Ron, et elle est rentrée sans savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Hermione a senti comme si un trou noir l'avait avalé. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps qui passait, ne savait si cette impression de vide allait durer encore longtemps. Tout d'un coup, elle a senti quelqu'un lui prendre la main… Qui ça pouvait être ? Et si c'était un inconnu ? Qu'allait–elle faire ?

Sans savoir comment réagir, la main l'a tiré pour la sortir de la cheminée, et heureusement pour Hermione, c'était Ron.

– Eh bein ! Tu tiens le record, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un arriver avec autant de suies. – a célébré Ron

– Merci, je me sens honorée. – lui a répondu Hermione sarcastiquement.

– Qui est là ? – a demandé une voix de femme, qui provenait de la cuisine.

– C'est moi, Ginny ! – a crié Ron en s'annonçant.

– Eh bien ! On dirait qu'ils ont toujours des visites comme ça. Non ? – lui a demandé Hermione avec surprise.

– J'adore venir et les surprendre de temps en temps…

Hermione s'est disposée à observer la maison. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au Terrier, mais elle était plus spacieuse.

Hermione et Ron se sont retournés, lorsqu'ils ont entendu des bruits de pas, provenir de la cuisine. Une jeune rouquine avec beaucoup de tâches de rousseurs s'est approchée de Ron. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait des yeux marron, mais elle avait un visage rieur et avec une certaine touche d'innocence.

– Ah ! Enfin tu apparais ! – a récriminé la rouquine à Ron – Tu n'avertis même pas où tu vas ! Maman était très inquiète pour toi !

– Ginny, est–ce que tu ne vois pas que je ramène de la compagnie ? – lui a répondu Ron avec un ton un peu agacé.

– Je vois – a dit dédaigneusement Ginny.

– Et Harry ?

– En haut, laisse moi l'appeler… HARRY ! – a crié Ginny à tous poumons. – RON EST ICI AVEC UNE DE SES "AMIES"!

– Ginny ! – lui a dit Ron agacé.

Hermione a souri timidement, apparemment ça ne plaisait pas à Ginny de voir la jeune fille, peut–être parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui c'était… Peut être parce que Ron emmenait une petite amie différente chaque semaine.

Des pas, qui s'approchaient, ont été entendus. Un homme aux yeux verts et à lunette est apparu dans la pièce. Il avait les cheveux en batailles et était très maigre.

– Ron ! Je croyais que tu avais disparu ! – lui a dit l'homme à lunette au rouquin.

– Tu me connais, j'aime bien surprendre de temps en temps. – a souri Ron. – Et où est le démon ?

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! – lui a dit Ginny irritée.

– En haut, endormi – a répondu Harry pour éviter la discussion des deux frères.

– Ah dommage, je voulais qu'elle le connaisse…

Harry a observé l'accompagnatrice de Ron de haut en bas. Hermione s'est sentie trembler, Harry lui plaisait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard… ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais maintenant il était marié, il avait déjà sa vie faite… et d'une certaine façon ça la rendait heureuse. Elle avait toujours voulu le meilleur pour Harry, et maintenant il l'avait.

– Tu me sembles familière. – a finalement dit Harry après avoir inspecté Hermione minutieusement. – Est–ce que par hasard tu as étudié à Poudlard ?

Hermione a regardé Harry un peu nerveuse et a souri.

– Oui… pendant un temps.

– Tu ne vas pas croire qui c'est. – a dit Ron avec mordant.

– Pourquoi ? – a demandé Ginny – Est–ce que ce serait une de tes amoureuses ? C'est elle qui a fondé ton club de fans ou elle n'est qu'un membre honoraire ? Pour que tu l'ais emmené, elle doit être influente, c'est dommage que l'on ne te revoie plus, ma jolie. Il faut que tu sache que mon frère change de petite amie tous les trois jours…

Ron a fulminé du regard Ginny, pendant qu'Harry a nié avec la tête. L'attitude de Ron dérangeait beaucoup Ginny, et plus encore parce que ses petites amies étaient un peu spéciales.

– Bien… – a finalement parlé Hermione – je ne suis pas la petite amie de Ron, alors ça me donne plus de chance, non ?

Ginny a minutieusement observé la jeune fille.

– Si tu n'es pas la petite amie de Ron… alors qui es–tu ?

– Vous n'allez jamais le croire ! – a exclamé Ron un peu plus joyeux. – Vous allez tomber sur le c… (N/T désolée de l'expression)

– Je suis sur de t'avoir déjà vu avant – a dit Harry en méditant sur le sujet. – Est–ce que tu n'étais pas à Serdaigle ?

– Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne la reconnaisses pas. – a réclamé Ron comme si c'était quelque chose de très grave.

– Attends… – a dit Ginny en la regardant. – Je sais qui tu es ! Tu es cette fille qui est sorti avec Ron ! Susan Bones !

Hermione a sourit un peu gênée, pendant que Ron rougissait fortement.

– CE N'EST PAS SUSAN ! –a crié Ron agacé – Et arrêtes de publier mon intimité, Virginia !

– Bah ça ne serait pas si difficile si tu n'avais pas tant de petites amies, Ronald !

– Si tu n'es pas Susan… – a interrompu Harry – alors qui es–tu ?

– C'est Hermione Granger, imbécile ! – a continué de crier Ron irrité parce que personne ne reconnaissait la jeune fille. Pour lui, elle semblait toujours la même !

Harry et Ginny ont échangé des regards incrédules.

– Ça ne peut pas être Hermione ! – a dit Ginny – aller arrête de plaisanter et dit–nous qui c'est.

– C'EST HERMIONE !

– Bien sur que non ! Cette blague est lourde, Ron !

– Hermione, tu veux bien leur dire que tu es la même qui à étudier à Poudlard avec nous, s'il te plait ? – a dit Ron en riant.

– Euh… bien oui – a dit Hermione, apeurée – c'est moi… Est–ce que, par hasard, j'aurai beaucoup changé ?

Harry et Ginny ont regardé Hermione complètement surpris.

– Hermione ? – a demandé Harry incrédule.

– C'est vraiment toi ?

– Oui… Surprise ! – a souri Hermione

Harry et Ginny sont restés sous le choc mais Ginny a couru embrasser Hermione.

– Ça fait longtemps, Hermione !

– Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi, Ginny.

– Mais tu as beaucoup changé. – a observé Harry – Tes cheveux sont plus courts, et tu es… très différente de mes souvenirs…

– Qu'est–ce que tu voulais ? Que je reste toujours comme si j'avais 14 ans ? – a répondu Hermione avec un ton sarcastique.

– Oui c'est Hermione ! – a finalement dit Harry, après avoir entendu le dernier commentaire de la jeune fille. – Mais comment… ?

– Ne me demande pas, parce que même pas moi je sais… Ça été une coïncidence, Ron et moi, nous nous sommes rencontré dans une fête moldu… et maintenant je suis ici, n'est–ce pas surprenant ?

– Ça c'est sur ! – a exclamé Ginny – je m'excuse de t'avoir traité comme ça, tout à l'heure, c'est que tu devrais voir les femmes que ramène Ron… Toutes des cas !

– GINNY ! – a crié Ron, en rougissant.

– Hermione ! Tu dois nous raconter tout ce qui est arrivé dans ta vie. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

Hermione a souri à Harry.

– Vous m'avez aussi manqué…

– Ça suffit – a dit Ron – j'ai faim… Pourquoi on ne parlerait pas pendant que l'on mange ?

– Toi, tu ne viens que pour nous voler la nourriture, Ron ! – a réclamé Ginny

– Vu la façon dont tu me traites, tu devrais remercier que je vienne toujours. – a continué Ron.

Hermione a regardé Harry.

– C'est toujours comme ça ? – lui a demandé la jeune fille.

– Et tu devrais les voir quand ils sont réellement fâchés. – lui a dit Harry, – C'est terrifiant.

Hermione se sentait totalement heureuse, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas de motifs d'être joyeuse (de son point de vue, bien sur), et maintenant elle avait une deuxième chance.

– Hermione… ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois ici. – lui a dit Harry, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione s'est sentie un peu rougir, mais elle a souri amplement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sentit la tendresse d'un véritable ami… à l'exception d'Alix, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière.

– Et dis–moi Hermione – a dit Ginny en interrompant sa discussion avec Ron – Qu'es–tu devenue ? Depuis que tu as décidé, bien… de ne pas revenir à Poudlard…

– Attends, Ginny ! D'abord elle doit nous dire pourquoi elle a décidé de ne pas revenir à Poudlard. – a rappelé Ron.

Tous sont restés dans un silence gênant.

– Ron, si Hermione ne veut pas… le dire, on ne devrait pas lui demander. – a ajouté Harry raisonnablement.

– Non… je crois qu'il n'y a plus de raisons pour que vous ne sachiez pas ce qui c'est réellement passé.

– Allez raconte ! – a dit Ron, impatient.

– Bien… c'est une longue histoire… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde sorcier, mais d'après ce que Ron m'a raconté… tout c'est réalisé…

– Tout ? – a demandé Harry.

– A quoi fais–tu référence ? – a ajouté Ginny

– Laissez–la parler ! – a exclamé Ron, irrité.

– C'est évident que vous avez des questions… mais moi aussi j'en ai… je vous dirai ce qui c'est passé et pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas revenir pour la cinquième année, et peut–être que vous comprendrez tout.

– Ça devrait être quelque chose de très important, parce que le jour où tu nous as dit au revoir, on aurait dit que ça ne te faisait rien de ne pas revenir…

– Bien sur que ça m'a fait mal ! C'est ce que j'ai dit à Ron, j'ai tenté d'être forte face à vous, mais je pleurais tous les jours à la maison… ma vie n'a pas été la plus joyeuse pendant ces années.

– Et pourquoi as–tu décidé d'oublier que tu étais une sorcière ?

– Ecoutez, laissez–la s'expliquer – l'a défendu Ginny – pour vous c'est très facile de la juger, sans connaître ses raisons, pour la première fois arrêter de penser à ce que vous vous avez senti et écoutez ce qu'elle a ressenti.

Hermione a regardé Ginny avec gratitude, celle–ci lui a souri. Entre elles, il y avait toujours eu un lien de compréhension, comme si elles étaient sœurs.

– Bon – a dit Ron impatient – on attend. Comment va–t–on la comprendre si elle ne dit rien ?

– Si tu avais l'amabilité de la laisser parler. – lui a répondu Ginny de mauvais gré.

– Si vous continuez à vous disputer, elle ne nous dira jamais rien. – les a interrompu Harry.

Les regards se sont posés sur Hermione, qui a pris ses mains nerveusement et a soupiré.

– Par où vais–je commencer ? – a demandé la jeune fille, en ordonnant ses idées de manière adéquate.

– Pourquoi pas par le début ! – lui a suggéré Ron avec un ton innocent, qui au lieu de déranger Hermione, la fit sourire.

– Tu as raison, Ron. – lui a souri Hermione – je commencerai par là… en été, j'ai reçu la visite du professeur McGonagall…

– Le professeur McGonagall t'a rendu visite ? – a demandé Harry étonné.

– Mais pourquoi ? – Ginny paraissait confuse.

– Je savais, moi, que quelque chose c'était passé ! – a affirmé Ron triomphant.

– Bien… le professeur est arrivé très… étrange. Elle avait les yeux rouges, on aurait dit qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Et mes parents ont été très surpris de la voir là, ils n'avaient jamais connu de professeurs de Poudlard… Ça leur a paru étrange qu'elle vienne me voir personnellement…

– Et ? – a demandé Ron très impatient.

– Bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas là pour quelque chose de facile… et qu'elle me demandait toute ma compréhension…c'est là que j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le professeur m'a dit qu'une prédiction du professeur Trelawney les avait alerté…

– Une prédiction ? – a demandé Harry, se souvenant qu'il avait entendu une prédiction du professeur en troisième année.

– Oui, bien que ça m'ait semblé absurde, le professeur McGonagall n'avait jamais fait attention aux prédictions, alors j'étais un peu sceptique au début…

– Et qui ne l'est pas ? – a dit Ron dans un ton tragique – le professeur Trelawney a toujours aimé prédire les morts…

– Mais souviens–toi, que lorsque nous sommes arrivés en cinquième année, elle avait totalement changé… elle ne faisait plus beaucoup de commentaires sur le Sinistros…

– Et chaque fois qu'elle voyait le professeur McGonagall, elle sanglotait…

– Ça serait pour cette prédiction ?

– Continue de raconter, Hermione…

– Bien, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que je ne devais pas revenir à Poudlard… parce que je serai la perte d'Harry.

Ils se sont tous regardés tous surpris.

– De quoi parles–tu ?

– Ma perte ?

– Est–ce que tu ne serais pas folle ? Comment pourrais–tu être la perte d'Harry ?

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Moi aussi, j'ai rigolé au début, mais le professeur paraissait très sure de ce qu'elle disait…

– La seule façon que tu pourrais mettre en échec Harry, c'est en le tuant avec un des énormes livres que tu portais toujours avec toi… – lui a dit Ron entre deux rires.

– Ou peut–être le sortilège Impérius – a pensé Ginny – peut–être, comme Harry n'oserait pas attaquer Hermione…

– Ginny ! Est–ce que par hasard tu voudrais faire ton propre roman de suspense ? Hermione ne pourrait pas tuer une mouche ! – Ron restait incrédule.

– Il y a des pièces à Poudlard qui te surprendrait peut–être. – a interrompu Hermione.

– Comme lesquels ? – a demandé Harry

– Toi, tu devrais le savoir. Est–ce que tu n'es pas le directeur de Poudlard ?

– Comment l'as–tu su ?

– Ron me l'a dit…

– Eh bien, tu n'as pas perdu de temps à l'informer, n'est–ce pas ?

– C'est elle qui m'a demandé. – s'est défendu Ron

– Je te parie que tu attendais ce moment, Ron, parce que…

– Laisse–la qu'elle continue à raconter – a dit Ron en interrompant Ginny, rougissant à nouveau.

– Non, je voudrais savoir pourquoi Ginny dit ça…

– Hermione, il faut que tu sache que Ron t'a chercher par ciel, terre et mer… jusqu'à ce qu'il t'ait trouvé…

– C'est vrai ?

Hermione a regardé Ron, qui était complètement rouge.

– J–je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien…

– Oui, bien sûr…

– Ginny !

– Ah Ron ! Admets–le ! Il n'y avait pas un jour où tu ne parlais pas d'Hermione… 'Qu'est–ce qu'elle serait en train de faire, Hermione ?' 'Reviendra–t–elle un jour, Hermione ?' 'Se rappellerait–elle de nous ?'

– ELLE A COMPRIS ! – a crié Ron, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

– Ça du être dur pour vous… – a dit Hermione affligée.

– Imagine, tu ne nous as même pas donné une explication, tu as juste dis au revoir comme si tu partais en vacances… J'ai envoyé Hedwige avec des nombreuses lettres, et elles me revenaient toutes – se remémorait Harry

– En plus, on était inquiet, on entendait parler d'attaque de Mangemorts, et nous, on ignorait si tu allais bien…

– Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal, je n'avais pas de vos nouvelles et j'ignorais si ce que j'avais fait, était correct. En plus le fait de faire, à diverses occasions, de la magie n'aidait pas.

– Vous avez vu ! Je vous avais dit qu'elle allait faire de la magie ! Le professeur McGonagall l'a dit ! – Ron a souri triomphant.

– Harry, n'es–tu pas supposé être à Poudlard ? – lui a demandé Hermione

– C'est les vacances, souviens–toi…

– Mais… si je m'en souviens bien, Dumbledore était toujours à Poudlard.

– Non, pas toujours… on dirait que tous les professeurs restent toujours à l'école, mais ils ont aussi leur vie privée, en été, en général ils vont tous rendre visite à leurs familles… Bien que, en hiver et pendant quelques visites à Pré–au–Lard, on peut s'échapper aussi.

– Ça je ne le savais pas ! – a exclamé Hermione surprise. – eh bien dis donc… Et dis–moi Harry, tu n'es pas trop jeune pour être directeur ?

– Je croyais aussi, mais le Ministre de la Magie m'a demandé d'assumer la responsabilité… il pensait que j'étais le plus apte après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort…

– Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ? Comment a été la bataille finale ?

Le visage d'Harry s'est assombri.

– Si tu peux me le raconter… bien sur. – a ajouté Hermione.

– M'en rappeler me donne encore des frissons, depuis la cinquième année, nous avons eu des problèmes avec les Mangemorts…. On ne savait plus qui était de quel côté… Le professeur McGonagall est morte en sixième année, en essayant de défendre des élèves de sang moldu.

– Tel qu'elle me l'a dit… – a affirmé Hermione.

– Quoi ? Le professeur te l'a dit ?

– Bien…

– C'est que l'on ne l'a pas laissé terminer ! Allez Hermione, continue ton histoire. – lui a demandé Ron.

– Ok, bien que Elian m'a aussi dit que…

– Qui ? – a demandé Ron.

– Ah… oui… je ne t'ai pas dit ça… en été, un jeune homme venait à la maison… il était envoyé par le professeur McGonagall. Ce garçon était de la génération de Olivier Dubois. Vous vous souvenez de lui ?

– Alors pendant tout ce temps, tu as communiqué avec un sorcier ?

– En fait, il m'a seulement appris à contrôler un peu ma magie et que je ne perde pas le contrôle, c'est tout… mais il me parlait beaucoup du professeur McGonagall et de Poudlard.

– Et qu'est–ce qui s'est passé avec celui–là ? – a redemandé Ron, mais cette fois–ci avec un ton agacé.

– Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas su de lui depuis qu'il m'a dit que j'avais appris le nécessaire. Il n'a plus jamais pris contact avec moi… pas une lettre… rien…

– Attends – a interrompu Harry. – Tu dis que ce gars s'appelle Elian ?

Hermione a acquiescé.

– Il s'avère que ce gars c'est le neveu de McGonagall…

– Comment le sais–tu ?

– Parce que lorsqu'a eu lieu l'enterrement du professeur, je l'ai vu, et Dumbledore m'a dit qui il était, et qu'il était comme le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu… très triste…

– Alors tout ce temps, j'ai coexisté avec le neveu du professeur ? Comment je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte !

– Tu ne lui as pas demandé s'il avait une relation avec le professeur ?

– Non, il me disait que c'était elle qui l'envoyait, et c'était suffisant, je n'avais pas à lui en demandé plus…

– Si tu le dis…

– Mais à Poudlard, je ne l'ai jamais vu… il a réellement dû passer inaperçu.

– Et pour sur, McGonagall ne se vantait pas qu'il soit son neveu…

– Comme ça, personne ne penserait à du favoritisme – a indiqué Ginny.

– Et le fait qu'il soit ami avec Olivier Dubois, tu ne l'as jamais vu avec, Harry ?

– Mmmmmmmm, non, en fait, non…

Ils ont continué à discuter du neveu de McGonagall, pendant que Hermione regardait une des fenêtres de la cuisine. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, le souvenir, de ce jour où le professeur McGonagall lui avait fait des révélations sur le futur, lui revient en mémoire…

––––––––––––––––––Flash back–––––––––––––––––––

– Professeur McGonagall ? – a demandé Hermione surprise.

– Bonjour, Miss Granger… Comment allez–vous ? – le professeur McGonagall paraissait assez mal, pâle, avec des yeux gonflés. Elle devait probablement avoir beaucoup pleuré.

– B–bien – a répondu Hermione nerveuse. – Il se passe quelque chose ?

Le professeur McGonagall lui a souri tendrement.

– Je peux passer un instant ?

– Oh oui ! – a rougi Hermione – Désolée, excusez mes manières ! C'est que ça m'a réellement surprise… J'espère que votre visite n'est pas pour quelque chose de mauvais…

– On essayera que ce soit ainsi – a tenté de sourire McGonagall.

Hermione a laissé entrer le professeur, qui a regardé autour d'elle avec un sourire. La jeune fille l'a emmené dans le salon, où elles ont pris, toutes deux, un siège.

– J'ai eu une maison semblable lorsque que je vivais comme une moldue…

– Vous avez vécu comme une moldue ? – s'est surprise Hermione après la révélation.

– Oh oui ! Les moldus sont fantastiques, quoiqu'un peu intolérants…

– Hermione, pourrais–tu aller… ?

La maman d'Hermione est entrée dans le salon et vu le professeur.

– Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais de la visite. – a dit la mère d'Hermione, avec les sourcils froncés.

– Ah maman ! C'est une de mes professeurs de Poudlard. – s'est dépêchée d'éclairer Hermione.

La maman d'Hermione a semblé très surprise et a ébauché un sourire nerveux.

– Excusez–moi – a–t–elle finalement dit – c'est que nous n'avons pas l'habitude à ce qu'Hermione reçoive de la visite de l'école. Ravie de vous connaître.

– Maman, elle, c'est le professeur Minerva McGonagall… professeur, elle, c'est ma mère, Henriette Granger… – a finalement présenté Hermione.

Les deux femmes se sont serrées la main et se sont souries.

– Je vais vous laisser seules, vous devez sûrement avoir des affaires… magiques à discuter. – a souri la maman d'Hermione. – Voudriez–vous boire quelque chose ? Un peu de thé ?

– Peut–être plus tard. – a répondu aimablement le professeur McGonagall.

– Chérie, n'oublies pas que ton père a besoin que tu l'aides… Ravie de vous avoir rencontrer, professeur, j'espère que cette jeune fille n'a pas de problèmes – a plaisanté Mme Granger.

– Ça serait pour le dernier motif pour lequel, je viendrai voir Miss Granger. – a répondu le professeur en souriant – et ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi.

La maman d'Hermione est sortie du salon en souriant.

– Vous devez sûrement encore vous demander pourquoi je suis là, pas vrai, Miss Granger ?

– E–eh bien oui – s'est attristée Hermione– si vous vous êtes dérangé pour venir jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il se passe réellement quelque chose de mauvais.

– J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour que ça n'arrive pas… en plus venir jusque chez vous avec des moyens moldus m'a rappelé d'agréables souvenirs…

– Ça du être une expérience très intéressante…

– Oui… mais je ne suis pas ici pour ça, je vais vous demander, Miss Granger…

– Professeur – a interrompu Hermione. – vu que nous ne sommes pas en cours. Ne pourriez–vous pas m'appeler Hermione ? Ça me fait très bizarre que vous vous adressiez a moi en tant que 'Miss Granger' lorsque nous ne sommes pas à l'école. – sourit Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall a souri aussi.

– C'est précisément ce que j'allais vous demander, Hermione… bien, je suis navrée de vous dire que vous ne pouvez pas faire la même chose, je dois encore conserver une figure d'autorité…

– Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, ça ne serait pas commode de vous appeler par votre prénom.

– Bien… voilà, Hermione, j'aimerai que vous mainteniez votre esprit totalement ouvert à n'importe quel commentaire, aussi illogique et irrationnel qu'il paraisse. D'accord ?

– Je suis une sorcière, professeur – a observé finement Hermione. – ça sera très facile.

Le professeur a souri à nouveau, mais ces yeux ne montraient pas de joie. Quelque chose de grave devait être en train de se passer.

– Le professeur Trelawney… a fait une prédiction…

Hermione a claqué de la langue.

– Je sais, je suis aussi une personne qui ne croit pas aux prédictions… et encore moins celle du professeur Trelawney, mais elle se voyait réellement mal.

– Et quelle fut sa prédiction ?

– La mort d'Harry Potter…

Hermione a regardé le professeur McGonagall avec les yeux grands ouverts, mais après, pour la surprise de McGonagall, elle a ébauché un sourire.

– Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau… le professeur Trelawney a vu la mort d'Harry depuis que nous sommes arrivés en troisième année… elle a vu le Sinistros jusque dans les murs de l'école.

Comme si elle comprenait ses paroles, le professeur McGonagall acquiesça légèrement.

– J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de mal à le croire… mais nous nous sommes tous mis en alertes, le retour, de Celui–Dont–On–Ne–Doit–Prononcer–Le–Nom, donne plus de possibilité que ça se passe…

– Harry va bien ? – a demandé Hermione en faisant des conclusions hâtives.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour M. Potter, il va bien… c'est vous qui m'inquiétez.

– Moi? Que se passe–t–il avec moi ?

– Hermione, il y a des pièces à Poudlard que même pas Albus Dumbledore lui–même ne connaît… des pièces que seuls les chanceux peuvent arriver à visiter…j'ai été une de ces chanceuses…

– Quels sortes de pièces ?

Le professeur McGonagall a soupiré et ensuite prit une grande respiration.

– Ecoutez mon histoire complète, et ensuite je répondrais à vos doutes… et vous me donnerez une opinion sur tout cela…

Hermione a regardé le professeur fixement. Définitivement, ce n'était rien de bon, c'est pourquoi elle finit par acquiescer terrifiée.

––––––––––––––––fin flash back–––––––––––––––––––

– HERMIONE ! – a crié Ron.

– Quoi ?

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? On aurait dit que ton esprit était ailleurs…

– Il l'était... – a répondu mélancoliquement Hermione.

– Je t'ai demandé si tu as eu d'autres contacts avec le monde magique à part Krum et Elian… – a répété Harry.

– Ah… non… pourquoi ?

– Parce que l'on discutait, et ça se voyait que tu ne faisais pas attention, pour sûr – a récriminé Ron – on a remarqué que peut–être, il y avait d'autres sorciers qui faisaient attention à toi, pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal…

– Vous croyez ? – leur a souri Hermione.

– Et pourquoi cette joie ?

– Pour rien… je me rends seulement compte maintenant à quel point j'étais importante pour vous. (N/T pour cette phrase la traduction peut–être aussi " je me rends seulement compte maintenant à quel point j'étais importante pour _eux_." Je vous laisse juger celle qui a le plus de sens pour vous)

Harry, Ginny et Ron se sont regardés interrogativement, pendant qu'Hermione revenait à ces souvenirs.

A suivre.

Eh bien c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci pour les reviews. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, et en attendant n'hésiter pas à reviewer. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous connaîtrez la fameuse prédiction.

Bisous à tous.

GABY B.


	4. Souvenirs

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 4 "Souvenirs"

- Miss Granger, la situation est plus sérieuse que ce que vous pensez. – Le professeur McGonagall mit en place ses lunettes.

- Je vous écoute professeur…

- Bien… la pièce, que j'ai découvert,… m'a montré des choses sur le futur… des choses très intéressantes.

- Comme un retourneur de temps ? – demanda Hermione.

- Miss Granger, si je m'en souviens bien, vous savez bien que les retourneurs de temps ne vont que dans le passé…

- Il y en a quelques-uns qui vont dans le futur, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

Le professeur McGonagall ôta ses lunettes, les nettoya soigneusement, et observa Hermione, qui lui souriait.

- Je l'ai lu dans un livre – continua la jeune fille – il est dit que c'est juste question d'un sort simple…

- J'avais oublié… – dit le professeur McGonagall en remettant ses lunettes. – je ne parle pas à n'importe quel élève, mais à la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard…

Hermione rougit légèrement. Elle avait toujours aimé que ses professeurs la complimentent, mais que son professeur favori le fasse était encore plus gratifiant.

- Alors… ? – questionna Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit comme un retourneur de temps. Là, je ne pouvais pas intervenir, et c'était seulement des images rapides… pas un fait concret en soi.

- Je vois…

- Hermione… Peut-être que la question va vous paraître un peu personnelle, mais j'ai réellement besoin de connaître la réponse, pour savoir si ce que j'ai vu n'est pas si faux… Est-ce que… M. Potter… vous… intéresse ?

Hermione a été déconcerté par la question, et à tiquer, en même temps que ses joues prenaient un léger ton rose.

- B-bien sûr qu'il m'intéresse… c'est mon ami… - répondit nerveusement la jeune fille.

- Apparemment, je ne me suis pas exprimée clairement… je voulais savoir si vous sentez quelque chose de plus que l'amitié pour lui…

Hermione rougit totalement.

- J-je…

- Très bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire. – ajouta le professeur avec un sourire. – votre visage me le dit tout…

Hermione baissa la tête honteuse.

- Il n'y aucunes raisons pour lesquels vous devez vous attrister, Hermione… c'est normal que vous ayez ces sentiments… mais malheureusement ça me prouve que peut-être ce que j'ai vu dans cette pièce peut arriver.

- Est-ce que vous auriez vu quelque chose à propos d'Harry et moi ?

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça.

- M. Potter vous estime beaucoup, mais… vous devez savoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, et votre relation se fait plus difficile dans le futur…

- Notre relation ? – Hermione paraissait confuse.

- Oui… vous et M. Potter…

Hermione rougit à nouveau, et le professeur McGonagall sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger… mais il apparaîtrait que les jeunes filles qui tombent amoureuses des Potter, doivent souffrir…

Hermione regarda le professeur, confuse.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Il s'est passé la même chose avec Lily… Je dirai que c'est le destin, mais vous savez, je doute encore de ses choses-là…

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que dans le futur… Harry et moi… nous périssons ?

Le regard du professeur McGonagall redevient sombre, et elle acquiesce lentement.

- Il y a des fois, des choses que l'on ne peut changer… je sens que le fait d'avoir vu tout ça me donne l'opportunité de faire quelque chose… Vous serez la perte de M. Potter… pour le lien qui vous unira dans le futur.

- Comme c'est arrivé avec les parents d'Harry ?

- Oui… comme ça…

- Je vois… Et quelle est la solution ? – continua à demander Hermione.

- Que vous quittiez Poudlard… que vous ne reveniez plus…

Hermione resta de glace, sans pouvoir se déplacer ou articuler mot pour un moment.

- Je comprends que ça soit un choc très dur, Hermione… mais si vous voulez sauver M. Potter, et pas seulement lui, mais également tout le monde sorcier, vous devez faire cet énorme sacrifice… pour le futur de vos amis…

Hermione balbutia abasourdie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé finalement les mots adéquats.

- P-professeur… je ne comprends pas comme le fait que je n'aille pas à Poudlard peux éviter tout ce que vous avez mentionné… ça n'a pas de sens.

- Pour moi aussi, ça a été difficile d'assimiler, et croyez-moi, personne ne sais ce qu'il se passera dans le futur, mais je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur deux fois…

- La même erreur ?

- La seule raison pour laquelle je crois ce que j'ai vu, c'est parce que ça m'était déjà arrivé avant… lorsque j'étais assistante du professeur de métamorphose…

- Lorsque les parents d'Harry étudiaient à Poudlard ?

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça.

- J'ai vu ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec Lily et je ne l'ai jamais averti… cette fois, je ne veux pas me tromper…

- Mais si vous les aviez avertis, alors Harry peut-être ne serait pas né… ça aurait tout changé, et peut-être que Voldemort n'aurait jamais été anéanti. – défendit Hermione.

- Oui, c'est pour cela que je me suis retenu, Albus… c'est-à-dire, le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait voir que peut-être c'était pour un bien… Mais à différence de cette fois, vous mourriez avant que finisse l'année scolaire à Poudlard… en septième année…

Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche, surprise.

- Excusez-moi… professeur, je vous crois, mais c'est difficile pour moi…

- Je comprends… laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai vu trop de morts… entre elles, la mienne…

- Quoi ? Professeur, vous ne…!

- Je ne suis pas immortelle, rappelez-vous, Miss Granger, et tant que les élèves en ont besoin, je donnerais tout pour eux.

- Et… Si je décide de rester… de ne pas retourner à Poudlard… qu'est-ce qui se passerait avec moi?

- Le plus probable est que vous continuiez à manifester de la magie, vous êtes encore une sorcière… mais chaque été, une personne de mon entière confiance, viendra pour vous enseignez à contrôler votre magie… je ne promets pas que ça soit comme avoir été à Poudlard, mais au moins vous ne resterez pas désemparé.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser… - Hermione était confuse et surtout, elle ne pouvait croire en rien.

- Je vous donnerai du temps pour penser, Miss Granger… Mais comprenez ma position, croyez-vous que je vous demanderai quelque chose comme ça ? Vous êtes la meilleure élève de Poudlard, jamais je n'oserai faire quelque chose de cette magnitude, avec l'appui du Professeur Dumbledore, à moins que je sache que vous êtes réellement en danger… plus que m'inquiéter pour M. Potter, je m'inquiète pour vous…

Hermione observa le professeur McGonagall, qui paraissait inquiète. C'est vrai, le professeur était toujours en train de l'aider, plus que ça, elle l'encouragea pour être meilleure, si elle lui demandait ça, c'est que c'était réellement grave.

Le professeur McGonagall se mit debout, se dirigea vers la porte.

- Demain, je reviendrai, je ne peux pas vous donner beaucoup de temps pour y penser… mais j'espère que vous arriverez à prendre une décision que vous jugerez juste.

Hermione acquiesça, et accompagna le professeur, qui, au moment de sortir, lui jeta un regard compréhensif, et elle s'éloigna.

- Elle est partit ton professeur, Hermi ? – s'approcha la maman de la jeune fille.

- Oui…

- Quel dommage ! Nous allions l'inviter à manger… Et que voulait-elle ?

- Que… j'aimerai être seule !

- Mais Hermione…

- Laisse-moi seule !

Hermione montait les escaliers en courrant et s'enferma dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte. La maman de la jeune fille resta de glace, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où M. Granger était en train de ranger son matériel dentaire.

- Le professeur, restera-t-elle manger ? – lui demanda son mari

- Non, elle est déjà partie… mais Hermione s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, elle dit qu'elle veut qu'on la laisse seule… Crois-tu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Quel mortification… c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas qu'Hermi aille dans une école de sorcier, nous ne savons pas ce qui peut se passer….

- Tranquille, pour sur qu'Hermione nous racontera plus tard, tu ne dois pas t'alarmer…

- ça j'espère… elle ne paraissait pas bien…

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Hermione, la jeune fille s'allongea sur le lit et pleura de tout son saoul.

Comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit la perdition d'Harry ? Elle l'aidait toujours… Le moins qu'elle voulait faire, c'est lui faire du mal… Elle l'aimait trop pour avoir le poids de lui avoir fait du mal.

Mais elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait entendu… c'était trop incroyable… Bien que… Que gagnerait le professeur McGonagall en inventant cette histoire ? Et en fait, tout s'accordait… si les parents de Harry ont passé par la même chose, peut-être qu'Harry est aussi prédestiné à le faire…

Et que se passerait-il si elle ne revenait pas à Poudlard ? C'était sa vie !! Etre une sorcière était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il lui soit arrivé, tous ces meilleurs souvenirs sont à Poudlard, où elle a des véritables amis, et où elle peut être 'normal' sans qu'on ne la juge… Devait-elle renoncer à tout cela pour Harry, Ron, et y compris le professeur McGonagall ? Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de sacrifier son bonheur pour eux ?

- Oui… ils le valent. – murmura Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux avec force.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Hermi, le repas est prêt, descend vite avant que ça ne refroidisse. – s'écouta la voix de sa mère.

- Oui. – répondit Hermione, en ouvrant la porte et en surprenant sa mère.

- Eh ma fille ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir comme ça la porte ! … Que t'arrive-t-il mon cœur ?? Pourquoi pleures-tu ??

- Je vous le dirais pendant le repas, maman…

- Mais ma fille…

- Maman… s'il te plait…

Mme Granger acquiesça et elles descendirent toutes deux lentement, et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

- Enfin, il était temps que vous descendiez, je meure de faim. – dit M. Granger, heureux. – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Il se produit quelque chose de mauvais ?

- Je dois vous parler…

- Bien, nous t'écoutons. – encouragea Mme Granger.

- Très bien… Je crois que ça vous gâchera un peu le repas…

Hermione commença à raconter toute l'histoire, en leur donnant tous les détails que le professeur McGonagall lui avait dits. Elle avait pensé cacher le fait qu'Harry lui plaisait, mais elle ne pouvait l'éviter, c'était la base de tout.

La maman d'Hermione exclama de surprise plusieurs fois, en étant soutenu par son époux. Quand Hermione eut fini, elle ne put éviter que les larmes coulent sur son visage. Ces parents l'observaient avec de la peine.

- Et voilà ce qui se passent... – dit Hermione en conclusion.

- Bien… je ne sais pas quoi dire, ma fille… Je ne t'avais vu aussi heureuse depuis que tu vas à Poudlard… avant, tu ne souriais pas, et tu étais toujours enfermer dans ta chambre en train de lire des livres…

- Personne ne m'acceptait comme j'étais. – réclama Hermione. – tout le monde se moquait de moi toujours… à Poudlard j'ai trouvé de véritables amis…

- On comprend, ma puce, mais le professeur te la dit pour ton bien. – souligna M. Granger

- Je le sais papa, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne plus aller à Poudlard… Bien que ni Harry ni Ron ne comprennent la situation, les amis chercheront toujours à veiller les uns sur les autres comme ils peuvent… Harry m'a protégé pendant ses quatre années, c'est à mon tour de le protéger…

- En réalité, tu aimes beaucoup ce jeune homme. N'est-ce pas ma fille ? – dit M. Granger avec un ton coquin.

Hermione rougit totalement.

- B-Bien… aussi Ron… et Ginny… ils m'importent tous beaucoup…

- Bien sûr. – ajouta M. Granger avec un sourire. – tous…

M. Granger cligna un œil à sa fille, et Hermione baissa la tête honteuse…

- Tu es sure. C'est vrai ma puce?

Hermione acquiesça, tristement.

- Alors nous te soutiendrons… tes décisions ont toujours été les corrects, ma chérie, et cette fois-ci, ça ne sera pas l'exception…

- C'est ce que j'espère, papa…

La journée passa trop rapidement, au point de vue d'Hermione. Et même comme ça, elle ne put arrêter de pleurer de toute la nuit. Elle était en train de renoncer à ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, et ce n'était pas facile… elle le faisait pour le bien de tous, mais même comme ça, ça fait mal… très mal.

Quand elle s'y attendait le moins, sa mère lui annonça que le professeur McGonagall l'attendait dans le salon.

- Je descends tout de suite, maman…

- Ne la fais pas trop attendre, ma puce…

- Non…

Hermione se regarda minutieusement dans le miroir. C'est un désastre total, elle avait les yeux gonflés et ses cheveux plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Elle essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre sur sa tenue, en vain. Résignée, elle décida de descendre une bonne fois pour toute, il n'y avait pas de raison pour le repousser plus.

- Miss Granger… je vois que vous avez passé une nuit terrible. – affirma le professeur McGonagall en la regardant minutieusement.

Hermione acquiesça lentement et s'assit en face du professeur.

- Excusez ma rudesse, Hermione, mais, qu'avez vous décidez ?

- J'ai décidé…

Hermione fit un grand soupir et serra les poings pour contenir ses larmes.

- J'ai décidé que je ne pas reviendrais pas à Poudlard…

Le professeur McGonagall, au lieu de paraître heureuse, dévia le regard.

- Je vois…

- Professeur… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais que c'est ce que vous vouliez que je décide…

- Non, Hermione, je ne voulais que vous décidiez rien, ça ne me réjouit pas, parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de très précieux à Poudlard, mais le bien de tous dépend de ça… et il ne reste d'autres sorties que la résignation. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Oui… je suppose que oui…

- Dans ce cas, j'irai immédiatement avertir le professeur Dumbledore… nous devons commencer à travailler pour que vous soyez bien protéger…

- Bien protéger ?

- Tant que je serai directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, personne ne vous touchera un seul cheveux, de ça, je m'en charge.

Hermione ne paraissait pas comprendre.

- Des Mangemorts voudront vous poursuivre, Miss Granger, et ça je ne peux le permettre… Bon, ça serait mieux que je m'en aille une bonne fois pour tout…

Le professeur McGonagall se mit debout, et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione la suivit, la tête baissée, en retenant ses larmes.

- Miss Granger… je vous promets que personne ne fera rien contre votre famille… Vous êtes comme une fille pour moi, vu que je ne vous donnerai plus de cours dans le futur, je ne crois pas inapproprié de vous le dire, je me chargerai que vous soyez saine et sauve toujours...

Le professeur avait les yeux plein de larmes, et Hermione, sans pouvoir se contenir, courra étreindre le professeur, sans contenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Le professeur McGonagall répondit à l'étreinte, en pleurant aussi.

- Merci, vous serez toujours mon professeur favori…

- Ça je l'espère. – murmura McGonagall avec une voix étranglée.

- Encore une question, professeur… Est-ce que je peux dire personnellement à Harry et à Ron … ma décision ?

- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à cela… seulement vous ne devez pas leur dire le motif, ça pourrai changer le futur…

- Oui, je comprends… Adieu… professeur…

- A bientôt, Miss Granger…

Le professeur mit sa cape, et sourit à Hermione, avant de s'éloigner.

- A bientôt… - murmura Hermione en fermant la porte.

---------------------------------retour au présent--------------------------------------

- HERMIONE ! – cria Ron, désespéré.

- Quoi ?

- Encore une fois, tu paraissais être ailleurs ! Tu vas nous raconter ou pas ?

- Oh désolée ! – s'excusa Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils attendaient tous qu'elle raconte l'histoire.

Hermione commença avec l'histoire, sans rien omettre, en ne regardant Harry et Ginny que de temps en temps. Elle avait trop honte, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient marier, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

Celui qui ne paraissait pas heureux, c'était Ron. Continuellement, il serrait les poings et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, peut-être pour éviter de dire une bêtise, ou seulement pour retenir la colère qu'il sentait contre Harry.

- Et voilà ce qui s'est passé. – dit Hermione, complètement rouge.

- Je vois… - dit finement Ginny – alors tu voulais rester avec mon mari. Hein Hermione ? – plaisanta la jeune fille, en faisant sourire Hermione.

- Ginny ! – réprimanda Harry – ne fait pas que Hermione se tourmente plus qu'elle ne l'est.

- Ne sois pas modeste, chéri ! – répondit Ginny malicieusement. – tu as toujours été un briseur de cœur à Poudlard… Ça aurait été bizarre qu'Hermione ne soit pas tomber aussi dans tes filets.

Tous sourire, excepté Ron, qui avait une fureur contenue.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. – dit-il finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas drôle, Ron ? – demanda Ginny.

- çA ! Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez lui donner si peu d'importance !

- Celui qui lui donne trop d'importance c'est toi, p'tit frère. – répondit Ginny durement.

- Je ne le fais pas ! Tu es une imbécile !

- Ecoute, Ron, on ne va pas se laisser gâcher l'existence pour des choses du passé. – lui clarifia Ginny.

- C'est que… ! – Ron parut ne plus avoir d'arguments. – Je vais chercher un verre d'eau !

Ron se leva, contrarié, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, les laissant tous perplexe.

- Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû tout dire. – se lamenta Hermione.

- Ne dit pas ça Hermione. – la réconforta Ginny. – c'est mieux de le savoir, parce que tu as aussi souffert, ne te repends pas d'avoir été sincère seulement parce que mon frère est un crétin.

- J'irai parler avec lui. – dit Harry.

- Non, ça serait mieux que j'y aille. – se proposa Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Harry et Ginny seuls. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Hermione ne voit Ron nulle part, elle finit par le repérer dehors, assis sous un arbre.

Soupirant, la jeune fille sort et s'approche du rouquin, qui la regarde indifféremment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ron ? – demanda Hermione, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Rien.

- Ne me mens pas, je te connais très bien, tu es fâché… Pourquoi ?

- C'est pour ça que tu as quitté Poudlard ? Parce que tu aimais Harry ? – demanda Ron, en contenant sa colère.

- Bon… je ne dirai pas que c'était de l'amour… peut-être dans le futur mon affection pour lui se serait converti en ce lien si fort…

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Hermione observa Ron minutieusement.

- Bien sûr que oui… je l'aimerai toujours, Ron, c'est mon ami…

- Je ne me référai pas à ça – répondit Ron avec impatience. – je demandais si tu l'aimais toujours… romantiquement…

Hermione posa une main sur sa joue, en s'appuyant sur elle, et regarda en face.

- Non… je crois que non… Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai senti un vide dans mon estomac, mais quand j'ai vu comme il était heureux avec Ginny, j'ai senti une joie… comme si j'avais su que… mon sacrifice en valait la peine et que tout était sorti, comme le professeur McGonagall et moi, nous l'espérions…

Ron parut se tranquilliser, mais il avait toujours ce regard triste.

- C'était à prévoir… - murmura Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui était à prévoir, Ron ? – demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Que jamais… que jamais tu ferais attention à quelqu'un comme moi…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Personne ne peut se comparer à Harry, c'est un héros… Les autres, nous ne sommes que de pauvres bougres.

- Ah Ron ! – Hermione utilisa un ton dur. – tu ne dois jamais te sous-estimer, si quelqu'un va t'aimer, c'est pour celui que tu es, et non pour celui que tu peux arriver à ressembler. Celui qui ne peut apprécier tes énormes qualités, ne te mérites pas…

- Qualités ? – sourit Ron sarcastique. – Lesquels, si ça peut se savoir ?

- Tu es gentil, et courageux… en plus de drôle et très intelligent… n'importe qui serai chanceuse avec un homme comme toi à ses côtés. – sourit Hermione.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Bien sûr !

- T-tant mieux… parce que je… Hermione, tu… depuis que nous étions à Poudlard, je crois que je….

- Tu quoi ?

- J-je… j-je ressent… je crois que je suis am…

- EH LES JEUNES !!! – cria Ginny, en interrompant Ron. – Vaudrais mieux que vous entriez parce qu'il va pleuvoir.

- Ginny a raison. – affirma Hermione. – Entrons…

- Oui – affirma Ron, un peu déçu.

Une fois qu'ils se soient, tous deux, mis debout, Hermione regarda Ron interrogativement.

- Et qu'allais-tu me dire ?

- Euuuh… rien…

Ron rougit, et Hermione entra dans la maison, pendant que Ron l'observa fixement.

- Il reste du temps pour le dire… nous avons tout un futur devant nous, tu es revenu à moi de nouveau, et cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas partir. – murmura le jeune homme, en marchant lentement.

Une fois dedans, ils mangèrent tous heureux, en discutant des choses de Poudlard, en se souvenant du bon vieux temps.

- Ciel ! – s'exclama Hermione surprise. – Il est déjà très tard !

- C'est vrai, le temps est passé très vite. – affirma Harry.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille. – soutint Hermione, en se levant. – je n'aime pas être seule dans le monde moldu si tard le soir…

- Je t'accompagne… - se proposa Ron.

- Tu es sur ? – demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, je t'ai emmené, je te ramène.

- Très bien, merci Ron…

- Oui… merci Ron. – dit Ginny malicieusement.

- Tais-toi, Ginny. …¬¬

- Bien, alors nous ne vous retenons plus, Hermione, j'espère que tu nous rendras visite souvent, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

- ça me ferait plaisir, merci Harry… à bientôt Ginny…

- Fais attention à toi Hermione, et revient bientôt, j'ai besoin d'une femme avec qui discuter, je suis entouré d'hommes, et c'est ennuyant. – affirma Ginny en se lamentant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le ferai. – sourit Hermione.

- Bien, bien, bien… on y va…

A la surprise d'Hermione, Ron se dirigea vers la porte.

- Nous ne partirons pas par poudre de cheminette ? – demanda la jeune fille.

- Non, je pensais que ça te plairait de voir le paysage pendant qu'il pleut.

- Oui, c'est très romantique. – affirma Ginny.

- ¬¬ … GINNY ! – réprimanda Ron, en rougissant.

- Très bien – haussa les épaules Hermione. – si tu le dis…

Ron sortit sa baguette, et fit apparaître un énorme parapluie avec des couleurs brillantes.

- Ron…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

- ça, c'est un parasol… il est trop fin, et on se mouillerait - sourit la jeune fille.

Ron rougit.

- Laisse moi faire… - dit Hermione, en prenant la baguette de Ron.

La jeune fille fit quelques mouvements, et fit apparaître un parapluie noir.

- Voilà…

- Eh bien, ils t'ont bien enseigné en été. – dit Harry surpris.

- Au moins, ils ont essayé…

Ron attendit qu'Hermione fasse ses au revoir à Harry et à Ginny, et ils sortirent tous deux en marchant et en se couvrant sous le parapluie.

- Ils font un joli couple, ne crois-tu pas ? – affirma Ginny, en les regardant s'éloigner.

- Oui… - affirma Harry.

- Harry… Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé, si Hermione et toi, vous auriez fini ensemble ?

Harry observa Ginny, surpris.

- Il y a des raisons pour lesquels les choses ne se passent pas, mon amour, en plus… je ne pourrai pas imaginer mon futur sans toi…

- Moi non plus…

Ginny et Harry s'embrassèrent tendrement, pendant qu'ils regardaient Ron et Hermione s'éloigner.

A suivre.

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Alpo :** Salut ! et voilà la suite tant attendu ! Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Rupertforever :** Salut! Effectivement, Hermione n'a jamais flashé sur Harry dans le livre ou du moins ça ne se voit pas, mais l'auteur de cette fic (je rappelle que je ne fait que la traduire) l'a mis pour rendre plus crédible le départ d'Hermione. Pour la romance entre Ron et Hermione, tu pourra voir dans la suite comment va évoluer leur relation. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce couple. Merci pour ta review. Bisous

**Mimille :** Salut ! Et voilà la suite ! j'espère que ça continuera a te plaire. Bisous.

**Allima :** Tout d'abord merci pour tes 3 reviews. Heureusement, Hermione n'a pas reçu de sort de mémoire mais au bout de 10 ans, elle ne croyait plus le revoir.

Le passage où Ginny ne reconnaît pas Hermione est un de mes préférés, j'avoue, j'ai pas mal ri quand je l'ai traduit. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Bisous

**Stéphanie : **Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'avec ça tu comprendras mieux. Bisous.

Alors la suite, si vous êtes sage, sera dans la semaine. Continuez à m'envoyer des reviews, j'adore ça.

Bisous à tous !

Gaby B.


	5. Discussion sous la pluie

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 5 "Discussion sous la pluie"

Alix était nerveuse. Elle sortit ses clés en tremblant.

- Hermione va me tuer… la réunion est à 11h, et il est déjà tard… Cette fois-ci, c'est sûr, je suis morte… Non, respire, Alix, elle va le prendre avec philosophie… mais oui, c'est sur… Ahhh… Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec ces satanés clés qui n'ouvrent pas ?

Alix se rendit compte qu'elle était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte avec la mauvaise clé.

- Voilà pourquoi… - murmura Alix. – je dois me calmer…

Alix se tranquillisa un peu et réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte. Une fois qu'elle l'ait fait, elle ferma les yeux, attendant de voir Hermione en face d'elle, avec les sourcils froncés. Ça arrivait toujours quand elle arrivait en retard, seulement maintenant elle avait appris à fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir trop peur.

En n'écoutant ni cris ni réprimandes, Alix ouvrit les yeux, observa qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'entrée.

- Ah non ! – soupira –t-elle résignée – elle doit être en train m'attendre dans la cuisine pour me tuer lentement…

Alix commença à marcher, craintive.

- H-Hermione…? – dit lentement la jeune fille, pendant qu'elle traverse le salon. – J-je suis arrivée…

A ne pas entendre de réponse, Alix commença à s'inquiéter.

- Ça, ce n'est pas normal… HERMIONE !!!

Alix monta les escaliers, rapidement, et tapa à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione…

- Hermione ? – demanda Alix – Tu es là ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Un silence prolongé suivit la réponse, alors Alix était disposé à rentrer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit la voix d'Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alix, je suis un peu enrhumé… c'est tout… je ne pourrais pas aller à nos engagements d'aujourd'hui, je suis navrée…

- Je vois, tu as sûrement dû faire trop d'effort hier, et tu n'en as à pas l'habitude, laisse moi te faire ma fameuse tisane de camomille, tu te sentiras mieux en deux temps trois mouvement. – ajouta Alix, joyeuse de s'être sauvé des réprimandes.

- Non ! – cria Hermione – ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne veux pas te transmettre mes microbes… en plus, rappelle-toi que Sheila ne peut pas tomber malade…

Sheila était la nièce d'Alix, qu'elle avait sous sa tutelle depuis la mort de sa sœur.

- Tu t'échappes pour cette fois, seulement parce que maman emmènera la petite aujourd'hui – se plaignit Alix – mais demain, si tu continues comme ça, je te ferai la tisane, et tu la boiras que tu le veuilles ou non. – réprimanda Alix.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le ferai. – lui répondit Hermione.

- Tu es sure que tu seras bien ? Ne préfères-tu pas que je reste ? Je peux dire à maman de rester avec la petite encore quelques jours…

- Non, j'aimerai rester seule, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas de temps pour moi…

Alix soupira.

- Très bien, Hermione, comme tu veux, je reviendrais demain…

- Tu peux te prendre la semaine, si tu veux…

- Quoi ? – demanda Alix, confuse – Tu dois être brûlante de fièvre, je m'inquiète sérieusement, Hermione…

- Quel comique – répondit Hermione de mauvais gré. – je te le dit honnêtement, prends ta semaine pour profiter de Sheila, il n'y aura pas de problème avec moi…

- Hermione, pourquoi ne m'ouvres-tu pas la portes et nous en discutons ?

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser. – menaça Hermione, avec un ton irrité.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas te laisser seule…

- Je ne serai pas seule, Ron Weasley viendra me rendre visite…

- Ahhhh – sourit malicieusement Alix. – alors c'est ça… …

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines…

- Si tu avais commencé par-là, bien sûr que je vous laisserai seuls…. On se voit dans une semaine !

- Oui, oui… au fait, Alix…

- Oui ?

- Tu es en retard…

- ­­ … tu es méchante quand tu es malade… Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant qu'arriver M. Weasley ?

- Non… vas-t'en ou je regretterai mon offre généreuse. – lui dit Hermione avec un ton joyeux.

- Très bien, très bien, je m'en vais, quel empressement… M. Weasley a sûrement été charmant hier soir… Au revoir !

Alix descendit les escaliers, heureuse. Non seulement, elle n'a pas été réprimandée mais en plus elle avait une semaine de libre.

Une fois qu'Alix soit sortit, Hermione descendit lentement les escaliers.

- Il a réellement été charmant. – pensa à haute voix Hermione.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le sous-sol, en sortant des clefs. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle descendit lentement, et trouva toutes ses affaires de Poudlard.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me défaire de tout ça, bien que j'aie dit à mes parents que je l'avais fait. – dit Hermione à haute voix à une personne imaginaire.

Hermione ne put éviter que des larmes sortent à observer tout ça. Il y avait sa robe de sorcière, avec l'insigne de Gryffondor… Ses libres, tous, très bien entretenus… Les cadeaux, que Harry et Ron, lui avaient fait pour ses anniversaires… y compris sa baguette, qui était posé sur une étagère à côté de sa robe de sorcier.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'étagère, et prit sa baguette, puis s'assit lentement sur le sol. Tant de souvenirs, et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle avait fait l'adéquat, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un peu de colère… Elle avait été misérable pendant 10 ans, et maintenant elle n'était plus sûr que c'est vraiment été nécessaire.

En libérant son esprit, elle se souvint de ce qui c'était passé avec Ron la nuit dernière… Ces faits, qui l'ont rendu à nouveau énormément heureuse… Qui l'ont fait revenir à la vie…

--------------------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------

- Ron, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Hermione était enlacé à Ron, pour ne pas se mouiller. Le rouquin avait ses joues avec un léger ton rosé, et essayait de se contrôler.

- N-non… je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée après tout…

- Ne dit pas ça, j'adore la pluie… je crois que ça été une idée excellente.

- Sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr. – Hermione leva son visage pour voir Ron, et lui fit un énorme sourire, qui fit que le rouquin se mit maintenant de toutes les couleurs.

Les jeunes gens continuaient à marcher en silence. Hermione trouvait ça relaxant, marcher sous la pluie… bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser le faire, enlacée à Ron Weasley. Rien n'arrive sans raison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? – demanda Hermione.

Ron observa en face, voyant une petite fille, se mouillant et pleurant.

- Qu'est-ce qui as pu lui arriver ? – questionna Ron.

- On va le découvrir. – dit Hermione, en prenant la main de Ron pour s'approcher de la fille.

Ron la suivit, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas rougit, au contraire, il sentit une chaleur dans son corps, qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps… Exactement depuis qu'il était en quatrième année à Poudlard… Exactement depuis que la jeune fille les avait abandonnés.

Ron mit le parapluie sur Hermione et le petite fille, qui les regardait, en pleurant. Hermione s'accroupit face à elle.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, petite ? – demanda aimablement Hermione.

- Je me suis perdue, Madame…

- Je vois…

Ron observa aux alentours et ne voyait personne tout prêt.

- Ses parents ne sont pas en vu…

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on l'emmène vers un officier, elle peut tomber malade pendant que l'on attend qu'arrivent ses parents…

- Oui, tu as raison… le parapluie est trop petit, prends-le-toi, pour que vous vous couvriez toi et la petite. – proposa Ron galamment.

- Tu es fou ? Il pleut très fort, tu vas t'enrhumer… vaux mieux que tu le portes toi avec la petite, et j'essaierai de trouver ses parents…

- Maintenant, celle qui est folle c'est toi, tu crois que tu ne t'enrhumeras pas ?

- Je suis habituée à la pluie, Ron.

- Je ne permettrai pas ça, Hermione…

La petite fille les regardait, amusée.

- Très bien… - dit Hermione – voyons voir si ça, ça te va.

Hermione prit la petite dans ses bras et la porta.

- C'est mieux ? Comme ça, nous pourrons nous couvrir tous les trois…

Ron sourit amplement.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais intelligente…

- Merci – sourit Hermione – marchons…

Ils mirent à marcher les trois lentement, en cherchant un officier de police.

- Et comment t'appelles-tu, petite ? – demanda Hermione

- Bianca… Et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione… et le monsieur, c'est Ron…

La petite fille et Hermione se commencèrent à parler, pendant que Ron les regardait heureux. Peu à peu, ils s'approchèrent d'un lieu fréquenté.

- Oh, regarde comme il est mignon ce couple ! – signala une femme rondelette, lorsqu'ils virent Hermione et Ron avec la petite. – La petite fille est magnifique… Quelle jolie famille ! Ne le crois-tu pas, Mirna ?

- C'est vrai – répondit la femme qui était à côté de la femme rondelette. – réellement adorables…

Hermione et Ron rougirent.

- Excusez-moi – dit finalement Hermione en récupérant la tenue. – mais cette petite fille s'est perdue et nous cherchons un officier de police. Vous n'en auriez pas vu un par hasard ?

- Quel hasard, ma mignonne, vous avez juste à marcher deux rues, droit devant, et vous verrez un commissariat… en étant dans le centre de Downhall, vous trouverez toujours ce que vous cherchez. – sourit la femme rondelette.

- Merci… - répondit Hermione. – on y va, Ron.

Ron acquiesça, en remerciant les deux femmes, qui les regardaient joyeuses.

- Vous faites un très joli couple !! – leur cria comme au revoir Mirna.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et rougirent à nouveau.

- Hermione…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Donne-moi la petite, tu l'as déjà beaucoup porté…

- Comme c'est bizarre, tu le dis justement lorsque l'on va arriver au commissariat de police…

- ­­... Au moins j'ai offert mon aide…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es plus grand que moi, c'est préférable que tu portes le parapluie. N'est-ce pas Bianca ?

- Oui ! – répondit la petite fille joyeuse.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au commissariat de police, où ils expliquèrent ce qui c'était passé.

- Très bien, nous venons juste de recevoir un rapport d'une petite fille égarée… vous pouvez la laisser ici, ne vous inquiétez pas…

- Merci, officier. – répondit Ron.

Mais pour surprise de Ron et d'Hermione, la fillette enlaça Ron.

- Non, ne partez pas ! Ne me laissez pas seule !

Ron regarda Hermione, qui acquiesça.

- Nous pourrions attendre que ses parents arrivent… Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je suppose. – répondit Ron, en observant la fillette.

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent dans un endroit à l'écart dans le commissariat pour attendre les parents de la petite fille.

- On peut jouer à papa-maman ? – demanda la fillette.

- Bien sûr – répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Super, tu seras la maman – dit Bianca en signalant Hermione – et toi le papa… - maintenant et signalant Ron.

- Qu-quoi ? – demanda Ron nerveux.

- Et moi je serai la petite fille – continua Bianca joyeuse.

- Très bien – dit Hermione – et que veux-tu que l'on fasse?

- Comme nous sommes une famille, nous devons nous aimer beaucoup, non ? … maintenant, il est temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner…

Bianca se mit debout et se dirigea vers l'autre coin du commissariat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? – demanda Ron.

- Elle fait semblant de se préparer pour l'école. – répondit Hermione joyeuse.

- Cette fille est folle…

- Ron, c'est comme ça que jouent les moldus… c'est marrant…

- Si tu le dis…

- C'est une fille très mignonne, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Est-ce que par hasard Hermione Granger aurait l'instinct maternel ? Ça c'est nouveau.

- Que c'est drôle…

Hermione allait continuer avec la discussion, mais la fillette s'approcha joyeuse.

- Papa, maman, je suis déjà prête pour aller à l'école…

- C'est bien, ma fille. – Hermione adopta son rôle. – il est temps que ton papa t'emmène à l'école, non?

Ron regarda Hermione, surpris, mais il décide de suivre le jeu.

- Quoi ? Sans déjeuner en premier ? – exclama Ron tragiquement.

- C'est vrai, maman ! Tu dois lui faire son café, comme il l'aime…

- Oui, fais-moi mon café. – sourit Ron.

- Bien…

Hermione fit semblant de préparer quelque chose, pendant que Ron la regardait amusé.

- Voilà, 'mon chéri' – dit Hermione, en approchant la tasse de café imaginaire à Ron, qui avait rougit.

Il avait bien entendu, Hermione l'avait appelé 'mon chéri'… Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour ça ? … Si seulement ce n'était pas un jeu.

- Ron ? Est-ce que ça va ? – demanda Hermione, en voyant que Ron ne bougeait pas.

- O-oui… - Ron sorti de sa transe, et prit la tasse, en frôlant la main d'Hermione et rougissant.

- Papa, je vais être en retard à l'école ! – répliqua Bianca, en tirant la manche de la chemise de Ron.

- Bien, bien, on y va…

- Tu ne donneras pas à maman un bisou d'au revoir ?

Un silence inconfortable régna dans le lieu, pendant que Ron et Hermione se regardaient ennuyé.

- Tu dois dire au revoir à maman comme toujours avec un baiser. – sourit Bianca.

- Ehhh… je ne … je crois que ce jeu…non… - Ron n'arrivait pas à former bien ses idées.

- Allez Ron c'est un jeu.- tenta de l'animer Hermione. – il n'y a rien de mal.

Ron faillit tomber de la surprise… Est-ce que par hasard, Hermione lui donnait la permission de l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

- Comme tu le vois, Bianca, les hommes n'ont aucunes initiatives. – sourit Hermione, en s'approchant de Ron.

Ron sentit que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine n'importe quand, ses pensées se dispersaient, et la jeune fille continuait à s'approcher. Hermione mit une main sur le visage de Ron, et lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue.

- Passe une bonne journée au travail 'mon amour'.

Ron sentit qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes dans n'importe quel moment.

- O-oui… - c'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

- Non, c'est pas comme ça ! – se plaignit Bianca – les parents se donner des baisers sur la bouche…

- Ces parents, non, Bianca…

- Pourquoi pas ? – demanda la fillette.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? – continua Ron, en voyant qu'il avait une opportunité.

- Parce que… - Hermione ne trouva pas d'arguments à donner.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit que les hommes n'avaient pas d'initiatives ? Alors voyons ce que tu penses de ça…

Hermione se mit debout en un saut, prévoyant ce qu'il allait se passer. Ron devina sa pensée et se leva aussi, en prenant la main d'Hermione et en l'approchant lentement.

- R-ron… je ne crois pas… - Hermione était très nerveuse.

- Tu as dis que ce n'était qu'un jeu… il n'y a rien de mal. – répondit Ron.

Ron mis sa main sous le menton d'Hermione et rapprocha son visage de lui. Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans une situation comme celle-là… Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Bien qu'au fond, elle savait que Ron se rétracterait.

Mais cela n'arrivait pas, et ces lèvres étaient chaque fois plus proches. Ron pouvait sentir la respiration agitée d'Hermione, ce qui le réjouissait. Il adorait mettre Hermione dans ces situations, le jeune fille était complètement rouge, ce qui, d'après l'opinion de Ron, augmentait sa beauté. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres, et ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser…

- BIANCA !!!!

Les jeunes gens sursautèrent, et se séparèrent brusquement. Une femme mince, s'approcha d'eux, et embrassa la petite fille.

- Maman !! – cria Bianca, heureuse.

- Ma puce ! Est-ce que tu vas bien? Il ne t'est rien arrivé ?

- Non… ils se sont occupés de moi…

Bianca signala Ron et Hermione, qui étaient toujours aussi rouges.

- Merci beaucoup ! – leur dit la femme – je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé, comment puis-je vous remercier?

- ça été un plaisir de l'aider.- sourit Hermione.

- On y va, Bianca, ton père est encore en train de te chercher dans un autre commissariat… Merci encore…

- Ce n'est rien.

- ça a été amusant de jouer avec vous – salua Bianca. – papa, maman…

La fillette sourit, et s'approcha, enlaça Hermione et après Ron. A la surprise de la petite fille, il la leva dans ses bras et lui fit faire quelques tours.

- Ne fais plus de bêtises et reste à côté de ta maman. – recommanda Ron, tandis qu'il la faisait descendre à nouveau.

- Je le ferai… Adieu !!

-"Il serait réellement un bon père." – pensa Hermione.

La fillette les salua en agitant la main et elle sortit en tenant la main de sa maman.

- B-bon… - murmura Ron.

- Vaudrait mieux que l'on y aille, il est déjà tard. – dit Hermione, sans oser croiser le regard de Ron.

- O-oui…

Les jeunes gens se remettent en chemin, sans se regarder. Hermione sentit que les gouttes de pluie tombaient sur ses épaules.

- Hermione, tu es en train de te mouiller…

- Sérieux ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. – répondit la jeune fille sarcastiquement.

- Tu es fâchée… ?

Hermione regarda Ron, étonnée.

- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée, pourquoi ?

- C'est que tu es très sérieuse… et tu ne… tunem'enlacesplus…

- Quoi ? –questionna Hermione à ne pas comprendre la dernière phrase.

- Que… que tu ne m'enlaces plus…

- Je croyais que ça te dérangerait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'adore quand tu m'enlaces !

Ron garda silence, en rougissant. Il n'arrivait jamais à contrôler ce qu'il disait quand il était avec Hermione.

- C'est chou – lui dit Hermione. – alors, si ça ne te dérange pas…

Hermione enlaça à nouveau Ron, pendant que celui-ci tentait de refouler son énorme sourire.

- Tant mieux, parce que la pluie commençait à me déranger…

- Je croyais que ça te plaisait de te mouiller…

- Mais complètement, pas en parties… comme ça c'est plus probable de tomber malade…

Tous deux continuèrent à marcher en silence.

- Quelle folie, l'histoire du baiser, non ? – exclama Ron pour initier la conversation.

Hermione leva le visage pour regarder Ron, étonnée.

- "Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, imbécile" – se réprimanda Ron lui-même.

- Oui… - dit Hermione – tu t'es sauvé de devoir m'embrasser…

- Je me suis sauvé ? – demanda Ron confus.

- Tu ne voulais sûrement pas le faire et tu t'es senti obligé par Bianca. – continua Hermione avec un ton triste.

- Ne sois pas bête ! – réprimanda Ron – je souhaitais ce baiser plus que tout…

Ils restèrent à nouveau en silence, pendant que Ron rougissait et souhaitait que la terre l'avale avant qu'il continue à dire encore plus de stupidités.

- Dans le fond… je le souhaitai aussi. – confessa Hermione, sans oser regarder Ron.

- Quoi? Tu le dis sérieusement ? – Ron se sentait imprégner par une grande joie.

- Oui… je n'avais jamais embrassé un ami, il fallait l'expérimenter, non ? – sourit la jeune fille avec un ton rose sur les joues.

- Oui… amis… - Ron se sentit déçu – ça serait autre chose si c'était Harry…

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- S'il te plaisait, tu devais sûrement vouloir anxieusement un de ses baisers, non ? – Ron commençait à s'irriter.

- Non… sincèrement non…

Hermione s'arrêta soudainement, faisant que Ron, qui la tenait par les épaules, faillit tomber.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ron… Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ? Tu crois que c'était la meilleur chose d'être parti ?

Ron regarda la jeune fille, qui arrêta de l'embrasser, et se mit devant lui.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Hermione serra les poings avec colère.

- Aujourd'hui… après 10 ans, ça a été le seul jour où j'ai été heureuse… que j'ai sourit amplement, que je me suis sentit aimé…

- Hermione…

- J'ai voulu mourir de tristesse, Ron, j'espère que tu ne passeras jamais par ça… Je déprimais beaucoup… je ne voulais plus être ici, en souffrant…

Hermione ne put contenir les larmes.

- Et maintenant je vois Harry heureux. – continua la jeune fille. – et je te vois toi, et je sais que ça a valu la peine… mais… Qu'arrive-t-il avec moi ? J'ai été misérable pendant tout ce temps pour son bonheur. Quand va arriver mon bonheur ? Est-ce que je méritais réellement tout ça ? Est-ce que c'était réellement nécessaire que je ne revienne pas à Poudlard ?

Ron ne trouvait pas quoi dire, il ne faisait que l'observer silencieux et triste.

- Je n'aurai jamais du lutter pour vivre… je me rends seulement compte que je resterai misérable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… et je ne veux pas…

Hermione ne supporta plus et étreignit Ron, en pleurant **desconsoladamente**. Ron lui rendit son embrassade, en lachant le parapluie. Tous deux, restait sous la pluie, enlacé, se mouillant. Sans savoir combien de temps était passé...

- Je suis désolée – dit finalement Hermione, en se séparant du rouquin – tu dois croire que je suis une exagérée.

- Non… j'ai vécu la même chose…

Hermione regarda Ron avec doute.

- Pour moi, Poudlard a été un enfer vivant… parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi… tu es comme l'air que je respire, Hermione, sans toi, ma vie a été un énorme vide… sans toi, moi non plus je ne voulais pas vivre…

Hermione sourit amplement, pendant que Ron lui embrassa le front.

- Je regrette que tu sois passée par tout ça. – consola Ron – je donnerai tout pour effacer ne serais-ce que 5 minutes de toute cette souffrance…

- Tu l'as déjà fait. – lui dit Hermione avec un immense sourire. – Est-ce que l'on t'a déjà dit que tu étais très doué pour consoler les gens ?

- Quelques fois. – répondit Ron, heureux de voir à nouveau le sourire d'Hermione.

- Mon dieu ! Nous sommes totalement mouillés, allons dans un endroit avec un toit ou nous attraperons un énorme rhume…

Hermione commença à courir, suivi par Ron, qui l'observait minutieusement. Cette nuit, il avait fait un pas de géant pour lui dire ses sentiments à la jeune fille, et maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'à être direct… comme si c'était si simple…

Finalement, Hermione s'arrête devant un grand local.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

- Café Karaoké… - lit Hermione. – ça, ça nous aidera, on y va…

- Café Karaoké ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ici, pendant que tu bois une boisson, tu peux chanter quelques chansons, c'est amusant…

- Chanter ? Les moldus sont étranges…

- Et tu ne sais pas combien – plaisanta Hermione – allons-y, une boisson chaude nous fera du bien… et qui sait peut-être que tu chanteras quelque chose…

- Quoi ? JE NE VAIS PAS CHANTER !!! – cria Ron.

- On verra. – Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil, lui prit la main et entra dans le local.

---------------------------------------------Fin flash back--------------------------------------------

Hermione fut sorti de ses souvenirs par des bruits étranges qui provenaient de la maison.

- Ah non ! Si c'est Alix, et si elle voit tout ça, alors là je ne serais pas quoi faire !

Hermione se leva rapidement, tandis qu'elle essayait de fermer la porte, mais il était trop tard, quelqu'un s'approchait du sous-sol.

Tandis qu'elle entendait les pas descendre les escaliers, Hermione essayait de se souvenir d'un sort de mémoire… Ceci était une situation délicate, alors elle devait s'y risquer.

Les pas continuaient à s'approcher alors elle visa en face.

- Salut Hermione ! – c'était ni plus ni moins que Ron.

Hermione respira tranquille.

- Quel accueil ! – sourit le rouquin.

- Je suis désolée… je croyais que c'était Alix…

- Il n'y avait personne alors je suis rentré par la porte de derrière…

- Oui, il y a avait quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu ne me vois pas ? ça, ça s'appelle violation de domicile pour ton information…

- Et alors ? Attaque-moi en justice si tu veux – la défia Ron.

- Ron, je croyais que l'on avait rendez-vous à 16 heures…

- Oui, mais j'ai voulu venir voir comment tu allais…

Ron éternua fortement.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu allais t'enrhumer…

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu aussi, voir si tu n'étais pas malade…

- No… je t'ai dit que j'étais habituée à la pluie... viens, il vaudrait mieux que je te fasse un thé chaud, pour que tu te récupères…

- Toi, à la cuisine ? C'est quelque chose que je dois voir en première loge…

- Ha, ha – répondit Hermione sarcastiquement.

Hermione montât, suivi par Ron, et ferma la porte avec un cadenas.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Pour que Alix ne rentre pas… Elle ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière…

- Voilà pourquoi… Et tu gardes tout ce que tu avais à Poudlard ?

- Oui…

- Tout, tout ?

- Oui, y compris vos cadeaux…

Ron rougit.

- Mais je ne te donnais que des cadeaux inutiles… je n'ai jamais eu un bon goût pour te trouver quelque chose.

- Ce qui compte c'est l'intention, Ron, c'est pour ça que c'est aussi précieux pour moi.

Ron la regarda heureux, tandis que la jeune fille remplissait un récipient avec de l'eau. A la voir comme ça, il ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière… Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Hermione et lui pouvait s'amuser autant… et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il découvrirait qu'il l'aimait autant…

A suivre.

Prochain chapitre s'appelle Café Karaoké, nous reviendrons sur ce qui s'est passé dans le café.

Réponses aux reviews :

Je voudrais remercier Alpo, rupertforever, hermy62, stephanie et Allima pour leurs reviews. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

A bientôt. Bisous

Gaby b.


	6. Café Karaoké

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 6 " Café Karaoké"

- Allons-y Ron ! – Hermione poussa le rouquin, qui doutait s'il devait rentrer ou pas dans le local

- ça ne serait pas mieux d'aller directement chez toi ?

- Non, comme ça, on se mouillera moins…Relax, Ron…

Hermione chercha, dans le local, la table la plus adéquate pour eux. Pour leur chance, le lieu était quasiment désert. Il n'y avait qu'un couple dans le fond, et une table avec 5 jeunes filles devant la scène, où il y avait un micro. Apparemment, personne n'avait l'envie de chanter.

- Viens…

Hermione prit à nouveau la main de Ron et se dirigea vers la table contiguë à celle des jeunes filles.

- ça sera seulement un café, je te le promets. – sourit Hermione.

Comment pouvait-il dire non à un si joli sourire ? Ron ne fit qu'acquiescer lentement.

Un serveur s'approcha des jeunes gens.

- Puis-je prendre votre commande ? – leur demanda-t-il aimablement.

- ça ne te dérange pas que je commande pour toi ? – la jeune fille observa interrogativement Ron.

- Non, vas-y… - consentit le rouquin.

- Pouvez-vous nous apporter deux Irish-Coffee, s'il vous plait ?

- Tout de suite…

Le serveur s'éloigne, en laissant les deux jeunes gens soumit à un profond silence.

- Le café te fera du bien – dit Hermione – comme ça tu te réchaufferas et tu auras moins de possibilités de tomber malade.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Années d'expériences, Ron.

Ron observa minutieusement aux alentours.

- Pourquoi ont-ils cette plate-forme ? – demanda-t-il finalement.

- Tu fais allusion à la scène ? – Hermione fit claqua sa langue, comme si c'était évident. – c'est où se mettent les gens pour chanter, c'est pour ça qu'il y a un micro devant.

- Ils font des trucs bizarres, les moldus, d'abord ils jouent à des jeux étranges, et maintenant ils chantent devant des inconnus.

- C'est amusant. – défendit Hermione.

- Si tu le dis…

Dans la table contiguë, les 5 filles parlaient à voix basse et murmuraient.

- Bon ok ! – cria finalement une des jeunes filles – Je le ferai...

Une jeune fille de longs cheveux noirs se mit debout et se dirigea vers la scène.

- Tu peux le faire, Ilse !- lui cria une jeune fille depuis la table.

- Oui, prouve que tu es amoureuse ! – continua d'encourager une autre fille.

- Taisez-vous ! – exigea Ilse depuis la scène, complètement rouge.

- Allez ! Qu'elle chante, qu'elle chante ! – anima une des autres filles.

- Vous allez me le payer. – menaça Ilse.

- Tu as perdu, maintenant tu le fais avec honneur. – répondit diplomatiquement une fille avec une queue de cheval.

- Bien, bien – soupira Ilse.

Ron regarda interrogativement Hermione.

- Maintenant, elle va chanter. – informa-t-elle rapidement au rouquin.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est ce qui est amusant dans ces endroits, Ron, tu peux chanter et te défouler, en plus de passer un bon moment…

- Les moldus sont étranges. – réitéra Ron à nouveau.

- B-bon… - parla finalement Ilse au micro – j'aimerai que l'on me mette la…

- La huit !!! – cria une des filles de la table.

- NON PAS LA HUIT !! – répondit Ilse irritée.

- Mais elle est très jolie !

- Oui, 'Mayonesa'… ça serait mémorable – rit une des filles. (N/T Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la chanson 'Mayonesa' mais c'est une sorte de 'Macarena' plus récente.)

- Très drôles ! – dit Ilse – Mettez la cinq, s'il vous plait…

Une musique lente commença à être entendu dans le lieu, pendant que tout le monde avait leur regard fixer sur Ilse.

- Cette chanson… est pour tous ceux qui sont amoureux, comme moi…

Ilse commença à chanter avec une voix pausée et douce.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quizás te puedas preguntar (Peut-être tu peux te demander)

que le hace falta a esta noche blanca, (ce qu'il manque à cette nuit blanche,)

a nuestras vidas, que ya han vivido tanto, (à nos vies, qui ont déjà tant vécu,)

que han visto mil colores (qui ont vu mille couleurs)

de sabanas de seda. (de draps de soie)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- J'adore cette chanson. – lui murmura Hermione à Ron.

- Je ne l'avais jamais entendu de ma vie. – répondit le jeune homme.

- C'est évident, elle est seulement connue dans le monde moldu…

- Excusez-moi – interrompit une jeune fille de l'autre table. – vous pourriez nous laisser écouter Ilse ?

- Désolée. – s'excusa Hermione.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Y cuando llueve, te gusta caminar, (Et quand il pleut, tu aimes marcher,)

vas abrazándome, sin prisa aunque te mojes. (tu vas enlacer à moi, sans se presser bien que tu te mouilles)

Amor mío, lo nuestro es como es (Mon amour, le nôtre c'est comme c'est)

es toda una aventura (c'est tout une aventure)

no le hace falta nada... (il ne manque rien...)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsqu'il entendit, ce couplet, Ron ne put éviter de rougir. Il se rappela de tous les événements de la soirée, et comment il avait ressenti à nouveau de choses en lui qu'il regrettait depuis des années. Il avait toujours cherché la femme 'idéal', en sachant que c'était Hermione, ça avait toujours été elle. Elle avait dû s'éloigner de lui pour qu'il le découvre. 'On ne sait ce qu'on a, que lorsqu'on l'a perdu.'

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Estoy aquí, tan enamorado de ti, (Je suis ici, si amoureux de toi,)

que la noche dura un poco mas, (que la nuit durera un peu plus,)

el grito de una ciudad (le cri d'une ville)

que ve nuestras caras la humedad. (que voit nos visage l'humidité)

Y te haré compañía (Et je te tiendrais compagnie)

mas allá de la vida (plus loin que la vie)

yo te juro que arriba (je te jure que en haut)

te amare mas. (je t'aimerai plus,)

Tan enamorados, que asi (si amoureux, que comme ça)

la noche dura un poco mas. (la nuit durera un peu plus)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron regarda du coin de l'œil Hermione, qui était attentive à Ilse et à son interprétation. Ses cheveux humides tombaient sur son visage, l'encadrant, et pour Ron, elle paraissait être le plus bel être du monde. Il avait l'impulsion de l'embrasser mais… L'embrasser ?? Ils étaient seulement amis !! Non… il l'aimait… et si elle… et si lui…

ça suffit les bêtises ! C'était maintenant ou jamais !

- Hermione – murmura le jeune homme.

Hermione tourna lentement, en posant son regard sur les yeux bleus de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J-je… je voulais te dire… que je t'ai aim…

- TAISEZ-VOUS !!! – exigea une des filles de la table contiguë.

-Nous sommes à nouveau désolés. – excusa Hermione. – lorsque la chanson finira, tu me le diras, d'accord Ron ?

Ron soupira résigné, il n'avait pas d'autres options exactement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La mañana nos traera (Le matin nous amènera)

un canto nuevo de pájaros alegres (un chant nouveau d'oiseaux joyeux)

amor mío, así es la vida juntos (mon amour, c'est comme ça la vie ensemble)

dos locos de repente, sonriéndole a la gente (deux fous soudain, souriant aux gens)

que nos ve pasar. (qui nous voient passer)

Tan enamorados, que asi (si amoureux, que comme ça)

la noche dura un poco mas. (la nuit durera un peu plus)

Viajar a tu lado en el tren (Voyager à ton côté dans le train)

un sueño difícil de creer. (un rêve difficile à croire)

Poco a poco el abrazo (Peu à peu l'étreinte)

boca a boca despacio (bouche à bouche doucement)

aliento y suspiros (haleine et soupirs)

tibios anochecer. (tiède crépuscule)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione regarda Ron, qui avait les sourcils froncés, observant Ilse. Il était sûrement fâché parce qu'on l'avait interrompu, mais il n'y a que lui pour parler dans un moment comme ça, en ayant tout le temps devant nous.

Avaient-ils réellement le temps devant eux ? Ou cette nuit magique finirait, et avec elle, tout le bonheur qui a frappé Hermione ?

Hermione sourit. Ils lui avaient tous manqué pendant 10 ans… mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que peut-être celui qui lui avait le plus manqué, c'était Ron. Est-ce que ça pouvait être une tendresse spéciale…? Amour…? Quelle folie ! C'était seulement une tendresse d'amis ! Ou pas ?

Quoi que ce soit… Hermione n'était pas sûr qu'elle le reverrait, elle n'avait rien à perdre, alors, pourquoi ne pas suivre ses impulsions ?

- "Maintenant ou jamais" – se dit Hermione à elle-même.

La jeune fille soupira, se donnant du courage, et mit ses mains sur le visage de Ron, en le faisant tourner vers elle.

Ron était surpris, sans savoir ce que faisait Hermione, mais il n'a non plus rien fait pour l'arrêter.

Elle approchait le visage de Ron, lentement, pendant que le rouquin rougissait extrêmement. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer, il décida de se laisser aller par le moment. C'était comme si, il n'y avait que la musique, eux et personne d'autres. Tout paraissait arriver au ralenti, ils pouvaient sentir, tous deux, leurs respirations agitées, et la légère chaleur qu'ils dégageaient. Ils étaient à peu de centimètre, et il paraissait que rien ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter à cette occasion…

- Hum… excusez-moi – interrompit avec un peu d'embarras le serveur – je vous amène votre commande.

Hermione lâcha Ron totalement honteuse, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, le pauvre serveur serait tomber sous le regard fulminant de Ron en ce moment.

- M-merci… - murmura Hermione, baissant son regard au sol.

Ron regarda la scène à nouveau, se demandant si, le maudit destin, était en train de les condamner à ne pas les laisser s'embrasser de toute la soirée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tan enamorados, que asi (Si amoureux, que comme ça)

la noche dura un poco mas. (la nuit durera un peu plus)

Viajar a tu lado en el tren (Voyager à tes côtés dans le train)

un sueño difícil de creer. (un rêve difficile à croire)

Contigo.... (Avec toi...)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ilse baissa le micro, avec un embarras total, tandis que ses amies sifflaient allègrement.

- Bravo, Ilse !!

- Génial, amie !!

- Dédicacé spécialement à tous les couples de ce local – Ilse cligna de l'œil, en s'adressant à Hermione, qui se gêna encore plus.

- C'est comme ça qu'on parle !! Elles sont vieilles !! – cria une autre des filles, en se mettant debout.

- Astrid ! – se scandalisa une autre jeune fille – il me semble qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison…

- Oui… je vais demander l'addition…

Ilse descendit de la scène, rejoignant ses amies, et après de murmures généraux, elles abandonnèrent le local.

- Bonne chance, amie - Ilse sourit à Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione se met de mille couleurs, sans savoir que faire maintenant.

- ça, c'est délicieux – félicita Ron – bien que ça soit très chaud… je ne pourrai pas le boire trop vite…

- Tu dois attendre que ça se refroidisse un peu – éclaircit Hermione, sans lever le regard.

- ça tardera longtemps ? J'ai réellement envie de continuer à le boire… c'est comme une bière au beurre… mais plus sucré.

- Oui, c'est pareil – sourit Hermione, toujours sans lever la tête.

Ron baissa aussi le regard, il paraissait chercher quelque chose.

- Que regardes-tu avec autant d'insistance, Hermione ? – demanda finalement le jeune homme.

- C'est que….

Hermione osa enfin lever son regard, le posant à nouveau sur les yeux de Ron, et en serrant les points.

- Ron… j'espère que… tu ne te troubles pas… je… je ne savais pas ce que je faisais…

- Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé, il y a un moment ?

Hermione acquiesça embarrassé.

- Je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation, ne l'interprètes pas mal…

- Profiter de la situation ? Allez Hermione, on n'est plus des enfants ! En plus, je t'en devais une, pour le commissariat, alors nous sommes égalités… celle qui c'est sauvé cette fois, c'est toi…

- Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir voulu me sauver… - murmura Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? – demanda Ron, qui n'avait pas entendu.

- R-rien…

Décidés à oublier l'incident, ils se mirent à parler de certaines choses que Hermione avait faites durant la période où ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu dentiste, comme tes parents ? – questionna Ron, avalant une gorgée de son café.

- Parce que ça ne me plait pas… je ne sais réellement pas comment mes parents peuvent travailler dans ça…

- C'est si mauvais ?

- ça me paraît monotone… bien qu'au fond, peut-être j'ai refusé pour une petite vengeance contre eux … D'une certaine façon, je les accuse de mon départ de Poudlard…

- Mais ça a été ta décision…

- Oui… mais je voulais qu'ils m'obligent à y retourner… Qui me comprend ?

- Certainement pas moi. – plaisanta Ron.

Hermione regarda Ron, qui avait de la crème fouettée sur les lèvres.

- Monsieur Weasley, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez les lèvres tachées.

- Sérieux ? Quelle négligence ! Et est-ce que, par hasard, Miss Granger voudrait me les nettoyer, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr !

Ron souriait intérieurement, pendant que Hermione prenait une serviette et lui nettoyait soigneusement. Ce n'était pas la façon que Ron espérait qu'elle le ferait, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

- Demain, je dois aller chercher Pattenrond… - se rappela Hermione à haute voix.

- Parlant de la boule de poil…

- Ron !

- Bon, ok… parlant du chat… j'ai une surprise pour toi… Est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir demain ?

- Demain ?

- Ou tu as d'autres choses de prévu ?

- O-oui… mais je peux les annuler… Qu'as-tu prévu ?

- Si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus une surprise…

- Il a arrêté de pleuvoir. – annonça Hermione.

- Alors, c'est l'heure de rentrer…

Hermione demanda l'addition, et après une petite discussion, Ron paya galamment.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui invite… - l'avertit Hermione.

- Quel genre de mari je serai, si je laissais ma femme payer ?

Hermione regarda Ron surprise, mais celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil pour la rassurer.

- ça oui. – sourit la jeune fille.

Après avoir marcher un moment, ils arrivèrent finalement chez Hermione.

- Alors… tu viendras demain ?

- Toi, dis-moi juste l'heure et je serai là…

- Que penses-tu de 4 h. ?

- De l'après-midi ?

- Non, Ron, du matin…

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

Devant le regard d'Hermione, Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Désolé, désolé… bien à 4h. je viendrai te chercher…

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu as prévu ? – demanda Hermione suppliante.

- Non…

- Bon… mais je te recommande de bien te couvrir, tu peux t'enrhumer, et alors tu ne pourras pas venir…

- Crois-moi, même si j'étais sur une civière, je viendrais…

- C'est si important ?

- Tu es importante…

Hermione rougit, et sourit timidement à Ron.

- B-bon… bonne nuit…

- A demain – salua Ron

Hermione allait rentrer, mais en voyant Ron, elle ne put se contenir et lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue, en lui susurrant 'à demain'.

Ron l'observa entrer, avec un sourire.

- "C'était au moins quelque chose" – pensa le jeune homme, pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

Il avait fait de gros progrès ce jour-là, et comme il le pensait, le destin l'avait ramené à lui, et maintenant il ne la laisserait partir pour rien au monde.

A suivre…

La chanson s'appelle 'Tan Enamorados' de Ricardo Montaner…

Et voilà un magnifique chapitre, plutôt romantique. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous connaîtrez la surprise de Ron.

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci Virg05, rupertforever, marie-anne, stéphanie, Mimille, Alpo et Allima pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que la fic vous plaise toujours autant.

Gros bisous à tous

Gaby B.


	7. C'est une promesse

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 7 "C'est une promesse"

- Ron… Ron… Es-tu en train de m'écouter?

Hermione bougea doucement Ron, qui paraissait revenir à la réalité.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es resté avec un regard perdu…

- Ahhh… non… ça va…

Ron récupéra son aplomb. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que pendant qu'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé au café, son esprit était absent de tout ce qu'Hermione lui aurait dit.

- Je t'ai dit de boire ton thé pendant que je vais me changer…

- Te changer ?

- Oui… tu ne prétendrais pas que je sorte comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron observa Hermione des pieds à la tête. Elle portait un top blanc avec un imprimé qui se remarquait à peine. Des jeans usés et des baskets.

- Qu'est-ce qui a de mal ? Tu portes des vêtements… d'après moi, ça te va bien.

Hermione sourit amplement.

- Je ne ferai pas long… tu devrais boire le thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine, laissant Ron seul… avec le thé. En le voyant, il y pensa à deux fois avant de le boire. Il lui semblait qu'il ne paraissait pas très normal, avec un sachet dedans… Mais s'il mourait, au moins il le ferait heureux, c'est en étant le plus courageux que l'on peut dans des cas comme ça, qu'il but une gorgée de thé.

Il n'était pas amer… mais pas non plus sucré. Il n'était pas bon… mais pas non plus mauvais. Il faudrait en goûter plus pour pouvoir le dire avec détails.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione débattait entre ce qu'elle devait se mettre ce jour-là.

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre. – soupira la jeune fille.

Tout d'un coup, elle vit un vêtement qui l'interpella.

- Non… j'ai dit que c'était pour…

Hermione arrêta ses pensées, en posant son regard sur le vêtement. Elle savait que Ron lui plaisait, après tout ils n'étaient plus des enfants, et ça c'était évident. Elle savait aussi que tous deux avaient flirté pendant toute la journée d'hier, même comme ça, la jeune fille ne savait pas avec exactitude si elle agissait correctement.

C'est vrai que Ron l'attrayait… Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle l'aimait sentimentalement parlant… Comme elle a aimé une fois Harry… Ou comme elle aime Harry ? Son esprit était une confusion totale, et ses impulsions tentaient toujours de la dominer.

Ça ne lui paraissait pas juste. S'il se passait quelque chose entre Ron et elle, et après elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme ça, elle allait beaucoup le blesser.

- Mais qui ne risque rien, n'a rien. – dit-elle à haute voix, et elle commença à se préparer.

Revenant à la cuisine, Ron finit par terminer sa tasse de thé, sans même s'en être rendu compte.

- Eh bien ! Quel truc – pensa à haute voix Ron – je l'ai fini, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le goût… bizarre…

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? – demanda une voix depuis la porte de la cuisine.

Ron se retourna et resta bouche ouverte. Hermione était debout, avec une robe blanche, qui s'arrêtait à mi-genoux, des chaussures à talons moyens, et les cheveux lâchés, tenus par une pince de chaque côté. Elle s'était mise un peu de brillant à lèvres, et elle était réellement bien, (trop bien au goût de Ron), pour être quelqu'un de 24 ans, elle paraissait plus jeune.

- Tu ne vas pas me répondre ? – insista Hermione.

- Ahmm… je… ehhh… je…

- Est-ce que ça va ? – demanda Hermione en le voyant trembler.

- Mooooiiii….

Ron rougit totalement.

- Je vois que tu as finalement fini ton thé – félicita Hermione. – tu verras comme tu te sentiras mieux…

Hermione prit la tasse et se dirigea vers l'évier, où elle l'a mit pour pouvoir la laver à son retour, en étant observée par Ron.

- "Malédiction" – pensa le jeune homme – "je ne suis plus un adolescent, j'ai 24 ans, pourquoi faut-il que je me mette comme ça ? Comme si tu n'avais jamais vu une femme, Ronald Weasley… Bien qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivé de voir une femme aussi bien qu'Hermione… Mais à quelles bêtises suis-je en train de penser ??"

- Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- O-oui… tu es très belle …

- Merci, tu es pas mal non plus, si on ôte le fait que tu aies le nez rouge à cause du rhume. :D

- Oui…

- On y va ?

- Oui…

Mais Ron ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Ron… si on veut réellement y aller, tu dois commencer à marcher…

- Marcher ?

- Je crois que tu as appris ça, il y a longtemps… tu bouges une jambe, et après l'autre, et tu commences à faire des pas… tu sais… les gens normaux l'utilisent pour se déplacer à d'autres endroits. – Hermione utilisait son ton ironique caractéristique.

- Merci pour ton aimable explication – se moqua Ron – allons-y…

Ron et Hermione sortirent de la maison, mais Ron continuait à se réprimander lui-même pour son comportement. Il était en train de se ridiculiser devant Hermione, et tout ça parce qu'il ne se contrôlait pas. Mais ça faisait des années que ça ne lui arrivait pas, en fait, il essayait de se souvenir de comment il se contenait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, où il la voyait tous les jours.

- Est-ce que l'on peut passer chercher Pattenrond en premier ? – demanda Hermione.

- Oui, en fait ça fait partie de mon plan…

Hermione lui fit un regard dur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferai rien à l'affreux chat…

- Tu dois être très beau, hein ? – se moqua Hermione, vexée par les commentaires sur son animal de compagnie.

- En vérité, oui je suis charmant. :D - sourit Ron

- Tu ne changes pas, Ron, tu fais toujours plus attention à la beauté externe plutôt qu'à l'interne…

Ron resta surprit devant ce commentaire. C'est certain, il faisait toujours attention à l'apparence des gens, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent… très différent.

En regardant Hermione, il se souvint de lorsqu'il l'avait connu pour la première fois, dans le train. Au début, son physique ne l'avait pas attiré du tout. Ses cheveux extrêmement ébouriffés, ces grandes dents, et de froids yeux marrons. Qui voudrait d'une pareille horreur ?

Même comme ça, quelque chose l'a attiré de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle a dit 'On va voir si ça va marcher'… quelque chose bougea en lui, il voulait lui prouver, n'importe comment, qu'il était le meilleur, pour se faire remarquer, et que la jeune fille suive sa trace. Après il est arrivé la même chose, il essayait toujours de se distinguer entre tous pour qu'ELLE, spécialement, fasse attention à ce qu'il faisait. Mais pour une quelconque raison, il le faisait toujours mal, et ils se disputaient toujours. Il avait toujours eu ce sentiment, depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois… Coup de foudre ou caprice subtil ?

Ron sentit que quelqu'un prit son bras.

- Ron, le magasin d'animaux est par-là… A quoi es-tu en train de penser ?

- A r-rien… Dis-moi Hermione, est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ?

Hermione se troubla un peu.

- Q-quoi… ?

- Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ?

- Bien… je crois à un coup de foudre attirance physique… (N/T là j'ai eu un souci de traduction parce qu'en espagnole le coup de foudre se dit 'amour à première vue' et là Hermione parle de 'attirance à première vue'. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour rester dans la logique de l'auteur.)

- Attirance ?

- Oui, en voyant une personne, elle t'attire beaucoup, et en la connaissant, tu tombes amoureux d'elle petit à petit…

- Cette théorie est meilleure…

- N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione sourit à Ron, et continua de marcher. Sans que Ron le remarque, il avait laissé Hermione pensive. Elle aussi se souvenait de leur premier voyage à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry pour la première fois, une gamme de sentiments qu'elle ne contrôlait pas s'est réveillée. Elle n'avait jamais senti ça pour un garçon… C'était pour ça, son ardeur à le protéger, dans certains occasions elle le faisait inconsciemment. A l'embrasser ou lui prendre la main. Elle ne se contrôlait réellement pas, il suffisait qu'elle voit Harry et elle sentait une grande tendresse. Par contre, avec Ron, ça a été différent. Lorsqu'elle le connut, elle sentit de la colère, mais à la fois une exigence à elle-même de démontrer à ce rouquin qu'elle ne se laissait faire par personne. Le pari lui paraissait un bon défi et très attrayant, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est acharnée là-dessus, même lorsqu'ils sont devenus des amis. Quel était la différence entre ce sentiment et celui qu'elle avait réussi à avoir pour Harry ?

- Maintenant, c'est toi qui es distraite. – lui annonça Ron, la prenant par les épaules et la retournant – c'est par-là…

- Tu m'as fait réfléchir…

- Noooonnn… Hermione Granger réfléchissant ? Quel miracle merveilleux !!!

- Très sympa – dit la jeune fille avec sarcasme.

- Moi toujours :D

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'animalerie. (En ayant fais le tour du quartier, le fait de penser les avait affectés tous les deux.)

- Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous voir – dit la réceptionniste – le docteur veut vous voir d'urgence.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Pattenrond ?

- Non… mais j'ai peur que les nouvelles ne soient pas bonnes…

- Attends-moi ici – demanda Hermione à Ron.

- Très bien…

Ron s'assit dans la salle d'attente, pendant qu'Hermione passa dans le cabinet du vétérinaire.

- "Maintenant la surprise lui fera encore plus plaisir" – pensa Ron avec un sourire – "En quoi était-elle en train de penser ? … il donnerait quoique ce soit pour le savoir… sûrement son Harry adoré…"

Ron serra les poings avec colère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si jaloux ? Il avait toujours été aussi incertain, encore plus quand il s'agissait d'Hermione. Dans le fond, il pensait que la jeune fille désirait le meilleur, et qu'il était un de plus dans le tas. Il ne s'était démarqué en rien, il avait toujours été "l'ami d'Harry" ou "le frère de Fred et George"… jamais Ron Weasley. Ça lui faisait mal mais il avait toujours endossé ça, depuis petit.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il vit Hermione, avec Pattenrond dans les bras, sortir du cabinet du vétérinaire

- Merci de toute façon… - dit la jeune fille comme salutation.

- Je te recommande que tu le fasses le plus tôt possible, Hermione – avança le vétérinaire – il n'a pas à souffrir autant…

- Très bien…

Hermione se dirigea vers Ron, et tous deux sortirent du magasin.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? – demanda Ron curieux.

- Qu'il est temps 'd'endormir' Pattenrond ?

- De l'endormir ? Est-ce que ça va le faire guérir ?

Hermione oubliait que Ron ne connaissait pas trop les expressions moldues.

- Non… il dit qu'il est temps de l'abattre… pour qu'il ne souffre plus…

- L'abattre ? Mais quelle sottise ! Ce chat supporte encore beaucoup de temps !

- Il est déjà vieux, Ron…

- Tu verras qu'il ne l'est pas… - dit Ron avec espièglerie.

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ça c'est ma surprise… allons-y…

- Où est-ce que tu prétends m'emmener ?

- Ne sois pas impatiente…

Ils se regardèrent tous deux, et Ron fit un grand sourire à Hermione, qui le lui rendit.

- HERMIONE !!! – une voix s'entendit au loin.

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent, et ils virent Alix s'approcher, avec une petite fille qui lui tenait la main.

- Quel hasard de vous trouvez ici ! Comment allez-vous Monsieur Weasley ?

- Plutôt bien, merci de demander…

- Occupé, n'est-ce pas ? – demanda Alix avec espièglerie.

- ALIX ! – réprimanda Hermione.

- Tati Mione !! – exclama la petite fille qui était avec Alix.

- Bonjour Sheila ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… mais tu me manques…

- Souviens-toi qu'ici il fait très froid et tu tombes beaucoup malade – dit sagement Hermione, en posant au sol Pattenrond, tandis qu'elle leva la petite fille et lui fit une grande accolade.

- Que faites-vous là ? – demanda finalement Hermione.

- La chipie voulait un animal de compagnie et comme c'est ici que l'on emmène toujours Pattenrond…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Pattie, tati Mione ?

- Il est déjà vieux, Sheila, et c'est pour ça qu'il tombe plus souvent malade…

- Comme ma tati Alix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, comme ta tati Alix – rit Hermione.

- Tu vas voir, chipie ¬¬ - menaça Alix – dis-moi Hermione… Cette robe…!!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- C'est la robe que… !!

- Alix ! Vous ne devez pas aller ailleurs… dans un autre magasin ?

- En fait, j'aimerai que tu m'accompagne acheter l'animal de compagnie de la chipie, tu sais que si je la laisse choisir, elle prendra un serpent ou un truc dans le genre…

- C'est pas vrai ! - se défendit Sheila.

- Et la tarentule ?

- Elle ne se serait pas échappée si tu n'aurais pas ouvert la petite maison – sourie la fillette.

- Alors Hermione, on y va ?

- Mais Ron et moi…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Monsieur Weasley ! Est-ce que vous pourriez vous occuper de Sheila pendant que nous allons acheter l'animal ?

Ron regarda Alix avec surprise.

- S'il vous plait…?

Sheila regarda Ron et sourit.

- Mais… je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est tranquille… si elle courre vous n'aurez qu'à la poursuivre. :D

- ¬¬ ... réconfortant vraiment…

- Alix, je ne crois pas que ce soit prudent…

- On y va, on y va, on y va ! M. Weasley sera enchanté. N'est-ce pas ?

Ron observa à nouveau Sheila, qui continuait de sourire.

- Pourquoi pas ? – dit-il à voix haute, plutôt pour lui-même.

- Tu vois ? Allez !

Tandis qu'Hermione et Alix rentrait dans l'animalerie, Ron resta avec Sheila sur un banc. La petite fille l'observait avec des yeux joyeux, en caressant Pattenrond, qui était resté avec eux.

- Tu es le fiancé de tati Mione ? – demanda finalement la petite.

- Non… nous ne sommes que des amis.

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne te plait pas ?

- Oui, mais pour l'instant nous ne sommes que des amis.

- Si tu te maries avec, tu vas devenir mon tonton… Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ron… Ron Weasley… Et toi ?

- Sheila McLinder…

- Tu vis avec ta tante ?

- Oui… depuis que je suis petite, parce que ma maman est montée au ciel.

Ron comprit qu'elle était décédée.

- Je suis navré…

- Pourquoi les gens doivent monter au ciel ? – continua de demander la fillette – j'aimerai que ma maman soit là avec moi… tati Alix est très gentil, et aussi tati Mione et ma grand-mère… mais toutes mes amies ont des mamans et pas moi… C'est parce que je suis méchante ?

Ron regarda la fillette, confus, sans savoir quoi dire exactement.

- Non… ce sont des choses qui doivent arriver… je suis sur que ta maman est au ciel, en train de prendre soin de toi.

- Et elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin de moi ici, comme tati Alix ?

Ron soupira. Et maintenant que devait-il dire ?

- Il y a des fois, où il vaut mieux que les personnes aillent au ciel… parce qu'ils sont plus heureux… Mon frère aussi est monté au ciel… et je t'assure qu'il est très heureux là-bas, et il prend soin de nous depuis en-haut…

Ron observa le ciel, en assimilant ses propres paroles. Il ne s'entendait pas super bien avec Percy lorsqu'il vivait, mais Merlin ! C'était son frère… et il l'aimait. Il comprenait ce que la petite Sheila ressentait.

- Peut-être que ma maman et ton frère se connaissent – dit Sheila joyeuse – et ils prennent soin de nous… ils sont montés au ciel parce qu'ils sont bons, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet…

- Je t'aime bien – sourit la fillette – Je peux t'appeler tonton ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup de tonton, je n'ai que des tatis…

- Ahhh… bien… je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas…

- Tonton Ron… si tu te maries avec tati Mione, je pourrai te voir souvent… Tu vas te marier avec elle ?

- Peut-être… dans un futur lointain…

- Et si tu te maries avec elle, est-ce que je pourrai manger du gâteau ?

Ron rit ouvertement, et acquiesça, joyeux.

- Bien sur que oui.

- Youpiii !!! Alors je t'aiderai, parce que si vous vous mariez, je mangerai du gâteau… tati Alix ne me laisse pas beaucoup manger de sucreries…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Elle dit que ça me fait des caries… tonton Ron, tu aimes les parcs d'attractions ? Il y en a un ici, tu m'y emmènes ?

- Si ta tante le permet… je ne vois pas d'inconvénients…

- Youpiiii !!!

La fillette commença à sauter de joie, en étant regardé par Ron. Il était en train de s'attacher à cette petite, elle était très charmante. Ils continuèrent à discuter, Ron lui racontait un peu son enfance (en omettant les détails magiques) et elle lui racontait comment sa tarentule s'était échappée et avait effrayé sa grand-mère. Pattenrond s'était allongé près d'eux et dormait paisiblement

Dans l'animalerie, toutefois, Hermione et Alix avaient une discussion très intéressante.

- Tu avais dit que cette robe…!

- Je sais, je sais !

- Tu l'as déjà trouvé… ? C'est M. Weasley ?

Hermione soupira, abattue.

- Je ne sais pas réellement, Alix…

- Mais tu as mis la robe…

- Une robe ne veut rien dire…

- Eh bien, tu n'as pas pensé ça, il y a deux ans lorsque je te l'ai offert. – se plaignit Alix.

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit… Je ne pensais pas avec clarté à ce moment là…

- Il me semble que tu ne veux pas affronter les choses… Hermione, tu ne vas pas rester pour habiller les saints, avec ta beauté et ta personnalité… (N/T désolée pour cette phrase mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent de cette expression en français, alors je vous l'ai traduite littéralement même si ce n'est pas clair.)

- Que veux-tu me dire avec ça ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que tu as déjà trouvé la personne adéquate, mais tu as peur… Nous en avons parlé, il y a deux ans… Et la robe est restée comme quelque chose de significatif. N'essaie pas de me prendre pour une imbécile… Je te connais et tu n'es pas le genre de femmes qui se laisse avouer vaincu ou qui soit lâche. Il est temps de surmonter le passé et de vivre le présent…

La dureté de la voix d'Alix, fit qu'Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison, elle le savait, mais ce n'était pas si facile.

- Tu portes la robe, Hermione, pense à ça… et je me rends compte que j'ai bon goût… La couleur te va merveilleusement.

Hermione tenta de sourire faiblement mais elle n'y arriva pas.

- Regarde…

Alix signala par une des vitrines, et ils virent Ron en train de parler avec Sheila. La fillette était en train de sauter, et le rouquin de temps en temps la soulevait, apparemment pour prendre quelque chose de l'arbre le plus proche. Ils riaient tous deux ouvertement, ce qui fit que Hermione aussi le fasse.

- Si tu as encore des doutes après ça, alors cette robe a arrêté d'être une promesse…

Alix se dirigea voir d'autres animaux, laissant Hermione pensive. Pourquoi s'était-elle mis cette robe ? Pourquoi avait-elle souri en voyant Ron avec Sheila ? Sans qu'elle puisse l'éviter, les souvenirs de son 22e anniversaire lui vinrent à l'esprit, la faisant méditer sérieusement sur cette situation.

--------------------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------

- Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione !

Alix tenait un grand gâteau devant la jeune fille.

- Merci…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les fêtes… pour être aussi jeune, tu es très aigrie…

- Tu ne sais que je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes…

- Bon… on ne va pas se disputer pour ça… viens, ouvre les cadeaux… celui là, c'est la chipie qui te l'envoie…

Hermione voit une feuille de papier, avec un dessin d'un arc-en-ciel.

- Elle sait très bien combiner les couleurs… elle peut arriver à devenir un grand peintre…

- Je préfère qu'elle soit plus ordonnée et responsable…

- Elle a 6 ans, Alix…

- Si mes parents avaient commencé avec moi à cet âge-là, je ne serai pas en train de travailler avec une bougonne comme toi. :D - sourit Alix.

- ¬¬…

- Allons manger du gâteau – suggère la jeune fille, pour éviter la colère d'Hermione.

Alix servit deux grands morceaux de gâteaux et toutes deux se mirent à discuter. Hermione aimait beaucoup Alix, et lui racontait tous ses sentiments, bien que quelques fois, elle ne puisse être aussi sincère qu'elle le désirait.

Alix a aussi trouvé un grand appui en la personne d'Hermione, parce que sa sœur était tout récemment décédée, et elle était maintenant responsable d'une petite fille de 3 ans lorsque Alix n'avait que 17 ans. Peu à peu, elles se comprirent.

- Hermione… Qui est Harry ?

Hermione laissa tomber sa fourchette, avec une totale incrédulité, et regarda Alix, effrayée.

- C-comment… comment connais-tu Harry ?

- Je ne le connais pas, c'est pour ça que je te demande qui c'est… Tu as mentionné son nom hier… Tu as dit qu'il te manquait…

Hermione essaya de se souvenir. C'est vrai, elle était toujours mélancolique lors des dates spéciales (Noël, son anniversaire…), et justement hier, elle était déprimée. Elle fêtait ses 22 ans et se sentait aussi seule que lorsqu'elle avait quitté Poudlard à 14 ans. Elle avait décidé de marcher sous la pluie, et tomba fortement malade. Alix dut la couvrir chaudement, mais elle avait de la fièvre et elle délirait. C'est probablement, parmi une des bêtises qu'elle avait dites, qu'elle avait mentionné le nom d'Harry.

- Eh bien… c'est un ami… que je ne peux plus voir…

- Pourquoi ? Il est décédé ?

- Non… je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quelque chose que tu peux me raconter ?

Hermione regarda Alix avec gratitude. Elle ne la forçait jamais a dire les choses si elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle avait toujours le 'don' pour le lui faire dire.

- Disons… que j'ai du changer d'école, et que je ne voulais plus me maintenir en contact avec lui… c'est pour ça que nous ne communiquons plus, et je crois qu'il s'est fâché pour ça…

- Et pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas maintenir le contact avec lui ?

- Parce que… - Hermione cherchait un prétexte logique.

- Tu es tombé amoureuse de lui ? – demanda Alix en déduisant une conclusion.

Hermione rougit mais acquiesça lentement.

- Lui ne m'aimait que comme une amie… ça allait être plus douloureux si on continuait à se communiquer, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu oublier tout ça… - dit Hermione, heureuse d'avoir trouvé l'excuse idéal, bien que la moitié de celle-ci soit vrai.

- Je vois… mais pour ce que l'on voit, tu ne l'as pas encore oublié… Est-ce la raison, pour laquelle tu repousses tous les hommes ? Pour ce jeune homme ?

- On pourrait le dire…

- Hermione ne soit pas bête… Tu ne peux pas attendre toute ta vie pour ce gars… en plus, s'il ne t'aime pas, tu ne peux pas forcer les choses, à force personne ne va t'aimer… et encore moins avec une fillette de 6 ans…

Hermione regarda Alix avec peine. Sans qu'elle ne se soit rendu compte, elle avait passé du problème d'Hermione au sien.

- ça te fait toujours mal… - lui dit Hermione, la regardant avec compréhension.

- Je suis désolée… c'est inévitable…

Il y a peu, Alix avait été amoureuse d'un gars, qui lui avait dit qu'il serait sorti avec elle, si elle n'avait pas eu la responsabilité de Sheila. Personne ne croyait que Sheila était sa nièce, ils pensaient tous que c'était la honte d'admettre qu'elle avait eu une fille jeune et célibataire. Ça ne lui importait pas, mais pour cette occasion ça lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, spécialement, parce que ça venait de la personne qu'elle aimait, ou du moins une d'elles.

- Mais bon – tenta de s'animer Alix – c'est lui qui perd… je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'accepte avec vertu et défaut… et toi aussi Hermione, tu ne resteras pas célibataire… bien que le chat soit un signal – sourit Alix.

- Je ne sais pas encore, Alix… je ne crois pas que je trouverai la personne adéquate…

- Oublie Harry, Hermione… il ne va pas revenir et s'il le fait… il ne t'aimera pas…

Hermione regarda Alix, un peu triste.

- Je voudrais savoir qu'il est heureux… c'est tout…

- Même avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Hermione respira lentement.

- Même avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Les hommes – se résigna Alix – toujours en train de nous causer ces problèmes… viens, ouvre mon cadeau…

Hermione ouvrit lentement le paquet, et sortit une belle robe blanche.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Alix…

- En fait, c'est ma mère qui la fait :D …

- ¬¬…

- Eh, elle t'adore, je crois que plus qu'à moi, et elle m'a dit de te le donner de sa part et de la mienne, j'ai acheté le tissu, qui ne coûte pas rien. La robe est spéciale, ma mère aimerait que tu le porte avec cette personne spéciale…

- Avec cette personne spéciale ? – répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

- Oui… tu sais que ma mère t'aime comme une fille, et toutes ses filles nous avons une tradition. Lorsque nous trouvons cette personne spéciale, nous utiliserons cette robe, ça veut dire que c'est la personne avec qui nous voudrions passer le reste de nos jours, la personne que nous aimons et que nous voulons avoir à nos côtés, quoiqu'il se passe… ma sœur l'a utilisé avec Jess… Tradition, tradition

- Dans ce cas, je crois que je ne l'utiliserai jamais…

- Quelle rabat-joie ! ¬¬

- C'est vrai… je ne crois pas trouver la personne adéquate…

- Tu la trouveras, tu verras et la robe te fera remarquer que c'est la personne idéale. Tu ne demandes pas comment je n'ai pas utilisé le mien avec Liam ? Je savais que ça n'allait pas être la personne idéale… Je le savais, et c'est pour ça que je ne l'utilise toujours pas. :D

- Sérieux ?

- Oui… c'est comme de la magie…

Hermione sourit amplement.

- Alors ça marche…

- N'en doutes pas. Lorsque tu utiliseras cette robe, ça veut dire que tu auras trouvé celui qui doit être ton compagnon pour toujours… j'espère juste que ça ne sera pas une femme, quoique en regardant du côté positif, je n'ai jamais été à un mariage de ce type. :D

- ¬¬… Quel comique !

- Tu vas penser que c'est un peu trop à l'eau de rose, mais c'est une tradition familiale…

- ça me fait plaisir que tu me considères comme un membre de ta famille :D … et si c'est si important, je promets, devant toi, que je n'utiliserai cette robe que lorsque j'aurai trouvé mon prince charmant… lorsque tu me verras avec, tu sauras que j'ai trouvé mon homme idéal…

- Ou femme – se moqua Alix.

- ¬¬… tu es en train de gâcher le truc…

- Désolée… alors, c'est une promesse ?

- C'est une promesse.

---------------------------------------------Fin flash back---------------------------------------------

Oui… ça avait été une promesse. Hermione fixa à nouveau son regard sur Ron. Elle avait trouvé son prince charmant et il était temps de l'accepter.

A suivre…

Désolée, je sais j'avais dit que la surprise de Ron serait dans ce chapitre mais je me suis trompée alors vous l'aurez dans le prochain.

Merci encore aux personnes qui sont fidèles à ma fiction, ravit que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant. Et continuer avec les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.

Bisous à tous

Gaby B.


	8. Un jour de chance

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 8 "Un jour de chance"

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Alix bouscula doucement Hermione.

- R-rien... tu t'es décidé ?

- Oui, regarde...

Alix signala le comptoir, et elle vit un petit chat, totalement noir.

- En mémoire de Pattenrond, seulement, celui-là, on lui mettra un nom plus... joli...

- ¬¬... Pattenrond n'est pas encore mort.

- Mais presque... il est déjà vieux et comme ça, Sheila ne se sentira pas seule quand ça arrivera... Ne suis-je pas géniale ?

- Tu veux que je te réponde ou tu préfères que nous restions toujours des amies ?

- ¬¬... je vais chercher le chat.

Hermione attendit Alix et toutes deux sortirent pour rejoindre Ron et Sheila.

- Que m'as-tu acheté ?? - demanda Sheila, anxieuse.

Alix lui montra le chaton, qui fit sourire Sheila joyeusement.

- Un chaton !! Pour tenir compagnie à Pattenrond...!! Parce que bientôt Pattenrond ira aussi au ciel... et il aura besoin de quelqu'un qui l'accompagne, pas vrai ?

- Mais je ne crois pas que le chaton accompagnera Pattenrond... - ajouta Ron.

- Ahhh... bon, tonton Ron, quel nom suggères-tu pour mon chaton ?

- Tonton Ron ? - demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Elle n'a pas pu me résister - répondit joyeusement Ron.

- Ouiiii !!! Et vous allez m'emmener au parc, tati Mione...

- Au parc ?

- Ne déranges pas M. Weasley, Sheila - avertit Alix - il a sûrement des choses à faire, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'emmènerai au parc...

- Pour moi, pas de problèmes - interrompit Ron - et je ne crois pas que ça dérange Hermione... ou oui ?

- Bien sûr que non - sourit Hermione.

- Bon... - dit Alix hésitante - j'allais l'emmener ce dimanche... je ne sais pas si vous voulez prendre ma place ou vous préféreriez que nous y allions tous ensemble...

- Dimanche, tu n'avais pas une réunion avec les éditeurs pour les emmener à l'immeuble de publications ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est dimanche prochain !

- Alix... ce dimanche, c'est dimanche prochain...

Alix chercha anxieusement dans son sac et sortit un petit livret noir.

- Voyons voir... rendez-vous... rendez-vous... ce dimanche...

- Je te l'avais dit. - dit Hermione, amusée.

- C'est beaucoup de soucis, Sheila peut attendre un autre jour...

- Mais tu l'as promis - se plaignit Sheila.

- On ira un autre jour...

- Tu l'as promis ! - continua de dire Sheila, fâchée.

- Ne fais pas ton intéressante, Alix - réprimanda Hermione - une promesse c'est une promesse et nous n'avons aucun inconvénient à l'emmener...

- Bon... très bien... je l'emmènerai dimanche chez toi... et je viendrais la chercher le soir, ça te va ?

- Parfait - sourit Hermione.

- OUIIII !! - se réjouit Sheila.

- Bon, dit au revoir, chipie, on y va...

Sheila approcha le petit chat noir de Pattenrond et tous deux se regardèrent. Le chaton noir miaula heureux.

- Ils seront de bons amis - dit Sheila - tiens, tati...

Sheila donna le chaton à Alix et s'approchât de Ron et le prit dans ses bras.

- Au revoir, tonton Ron !

- A-au revoir... - dit Ron en rendant l'étreinte, encore un peu nerveux. Il n'était pas habitué à ça.

- Au revoir, tati Mione ! - Sheila prit maintenant Hermione dans ses bras.

- A dimanche, Sheila...

- Allez, chipie, on doit t'acheter des vêtements décents...

- Ma mamie va me les acheter ? - sourit la fillette.

- ¬¬... rien que pour ça, je t'achèterai les collants roses que tu détestes tant... On se voit dimanche, Hermione... et merci...

- Non... merci à toi...

Alix sourit et s'éloigna avec Sheila, qui tenait le petit chat dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas dérangé tout ça. - s'excusa Hermione.

- C'était amusant, cette fillette est très drôle...

- Oui, elle l'est... Bon, mieux vaut laisser Pattenrond à la maison...

- Non, est-ce que tu ne te souviens pas qu'il fait parti de mon plan ?

- C'est vrai ! La surprise ! J'avais déjà oublié. - sourit Hermione.

- L'attention que tu me portes. - se plaignit Ron.

- Ça a été une journée agitée, excuse-moi - rougit Hermione.

Ron l'a regarda confus et sourit.

- Alors, il faut profiter du temps... Nous y allons ?

- Bien :D

Hermione prit Pattenrond dans ses bras et commença à marcher avec Ron.

- Eh, Hermione... Qu'est-ce que c'était ce scandale de la robe ?

- De la robe ? - la jeune fille paraissait confuse.

- Oui... lorsqu'on a rencontré ton amie, elle s'est surprise que tu ais mis cette robe...

Hermione regarda Ron et rougit, ce qui déconcerta le jeune homme.

- C'-c'est que... - Hermione essaya de penser à quelque chose rapidement. - Alix me l'a offert et je lui ai dit que je ne me la mettrait pas... c'est pour ça que ça lui a paru bizarre...

- Et pourquoi ? Elle ne te plaît pas ou quoi ?

- N-non... c'est que... à ce moment-là, je n'aimais pas trop les robes... mais maintenant c'est différent...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des choses que je n'aurai jamais cru qui arriverait - Hermione regarda Ron - et elles m'ont changés...

- Nous sommes toujours en train de changer, Hermione... en plus, si tu me permets de te le dire, tu es très belle en robe, ça serait dommage que tu n'en portes pas...

- Merci - rougit la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? - demanda la jeune fille, confuse.

- Nous voyagerons à nouveau avec de la Poudre de Cheminette...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? - Hermione s'angoissa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bein... c'est un moyen violent... et tu ne m'as pas dit que l'on voyagerait comme ça... je me suis habillée en blanc, je finirais toute sale...

- Ahhh... la vanité - sourit Ron - ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai une solution.

Ron ouvrit galamment la porte et Hermione passa un peu effrayé. Où est-ce qu'ils iraient maintenant ?

- Tiens...

Ron mit sur les épaules d'Hermione une robe de sorcier noire.

- Et ça ?

- C'est une robe de sorcier...

- ¬¬... Je sais que c'est une robe de sorcier, mais pourquoi me la donnes-tu ?

- C'est simple...

Ron aida Hermione à mettre la robe, laissant Pattenrond près de la cheminée.

- Elle te couvrira et comme ça tu ne te saliras pas - lui dit Ron, attachant fortement la robe de sorcier et souriant.

- Tu penses à tout, n'est-ce pas ? - dit Hermione joyeuse.

- Bien sûr... Maintenant, tu iras en premier...

- M-mais...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, quelqu'un t'attend...

Hermione regarda Ron, étonnée.

- Fais moi confiance...

Ceci finit par convaincre la jeune fille, qui prit une poignée de poudre.

- Laisse moi prendre Pattenrond et...

- Non, je prendrais le chat... rappelle toi que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans ça...

Hermione acquiesça et observa la cheminée, nerveuse.

- Allez Hermione, il n'arrivera rien...

- Je sais... seulement, tu ne m'as pas dit où on va...

- Ahhh, bien sûr !!! :D… dit 'Sortilèges Weasley'.

- Quoi ?

- Allez, dis-le...

- Très bien... 'Sortilèges Weasley'...

Hermione mit une poignée de poudre et à nouveau la lumière verte l'enveloppa. Elle commençait à s'habituer à la sensation de vide, et elle se demandait où elle tomberait cette fois, lorsqu'une main forte l'aida à sortir de nouveau de la cheminée.

- Cofff... - Hermione tenta d'ôter la suie de son visage.

- Bienvenue aux Sortilèges Weasley ! - l'a reçu un rouquin qu'Hermione connaissait très bien.

- Bonjour... - Hermione regarda le rouquin suspicieusement - Où sommes-nous ?

- Hermione, toujours aussi curieuse, tu ne changeras pas...

- Elle est devenue plus jolie, sans aucun doute - sourit un autre rouquin, derrière le jeune homme qui l'avait reçu.

- Fred, souviens-toi que notre petit frère peut être jaloux...

- Tu as raison, Georges...

- Comment vous saviez qui j'étais ? - demanda Hermione, en interrompant les jumeaux.

- Ron nous a avertit que tu viendrais... Et ce n'est pas fréquent que des femmes apparaissent dans la cheminée de notre magasin...

Hermione sourit amplement.

- Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, Fred... George...

- A nous aussi, Hermione... Bien que, bien sûr, personne n'est aussi heureux que notre petit frère Ronnie...

- Le célibataire de la famille, dans peu de temps, peut-être que ça changera, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

- Tu as lu dans mes pensées...

Hermione les regardait heureuse, mais elle préférait ne rien dire.

- C'est que tu ne sais pas, Hermione, mon petit frère t'a cherché partout...

- Il a failli offrir une récompense pour ta capture...

Un bruit fort les distraya et ils regardèrent la cheminée, où apparut Ron, remplit de suie, avec Pattenrond dans ses bras.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ne m'ayez pas calomnier - avertit Ron.

- Pas du tout, petit frère... Vous resterez manger ici ?

- Non, on n'a pas le temps... j'avais juste besoin que vous nous receviez, nous nous en allons déjà...

- Quel ingrat, et nous qui l'aidons...

- Ça a toujours été comme ça... moi, je suis navré pour Hermione...

- Tais-toi...

Hermione ébaucha un léger sourire.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien resté - dit-elle finalement.

- Elle, elle apprécie ce qui est bon - correspondit Fred.

- Peut-être après nous reviendrons... maintenant, nous avons des trucs à faire, alors au revoir...

- Ne l'accapare pas, Ronniekins...

- Oui, rappelles-toi que, à la fin, tu l'auras pour toujours - sourit George, faisant rougir Ron.

- Allons-nous-en, Hermione...

- Ça a été un plaisir de vous revoir - cria Hermione, parce que Ron lui avait prit la main et la tirait vers la sortie.

- Nous disons la même chose !! Viens nous rendre visite de temps en temps - dit Fred comme salutation.

- Nous promettons de ne pas te rendre cocu ! - sourit George.

Une fois dehors du magasin, Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle sourit intérieurement, se rappelant du bon vieux temps.

- Le Chemin de Traverse. - murmura-t-elle avec mélancolie.

- Oui...

Juste à ce moment-là, Ron remarqua qu'il tenait toujours la main d'Hermione. Il la lâcha immédiatement, en rougissant.

- Désolé...

- Il n'y a pas de raison - sourit elle, en le tranquillisant.

- Excuse mes frères... - dit le jeune homme pour changer de sujet.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, leurs blagues me manquaient... ça m'aurait plu de voir Angelina et Katie...

- On peut aller leur rendre visite après, si tu veux...

- Je n'aimerais pas déranger...

- Tu ne dérangerais jamais ! En plus, on a besoin de manger. :D

- ¬¬... Tu chapardes toujours la nourriture à tes frères ?

- Mmmm... C'est plus amusant que manger seul...

Hermione remarqua la mélancolie dans la voix de Ron, et le comprit parfaitement. Si ce n'était pour Alix, probablement qu'elle serait devenue folle... folle de solitude.

- Tu as raison... ce n'est pas très agréable d'être seul...

- C'est ici...

Hermione observa l'endroit où Ron l'avait emmené. Un magasin d'animaux.

- Ron, que faisons-nous ici, exactement ?

- Viens...

Ron et Hermione entrèrent et observèrent une sorcière de taille moyenne avec sa baguette à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? - leur dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Bien... nous voudrions que vous contrôliez ce chat...

Ron s'approcha du comptoir et y déposa Pattenrond (tout ce temps, il le portait dans ses bras).

- Mmmm... Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a donné à ce chat ?

- Médicament moldu - répondit Hermione.

- Médicament moldu ?? A un chat qui est moitié Kneazle ?

- Moitié Kneazle ? - demanda Hermione.

- Quel barbarie ! - exclama la sorcière - Voilà pourquoi !

- Voila pourquoi... ? - Hermione continua interrogative.

- Il s'affaiblit parce qu'il lui manque un tonic spécial pour ces chats... avec des médicaments moldus, ça ne faisait que d'empirer... laisse-le moi quelques jours et il sera comme neuf...

- Sérieusement ? - Hermione se réjouit.

- Oui, vient pour lui... mmmm... lundi, ça sera bien...

- Lundi ?

- Oui, lundi... Maintenant, partez, je suis occupée...

La sorcière prit Pattenrond et l'emmena dans la boutique laissant Hermione perplexe.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que Pattenrond était de race magique.

- Je l'ai suspecté lorsque nous avions tout découvert... Aucun chat n'est aussi intelligent...

- J'espère qu'il guérira...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il le fera... Tu as faim ?

- Un peu...

- Viens, allons dans un nouveau restaurant qui s'est ouvert par ici... il a une ambiance nocturne...

- Ambiance nocturne ?

- Oui, c'est toujours de nuit... très romantique...

Hermione rougit.

- Romantique ? - répéta-t-elle, nerveuse.

- Je ne tenterai rien, je te promet - sourit Ron pour la calmer.

Hermione lui sourit et acquiesça lentement. Tous deux sortirent du magasin et se mirent en route pour le restaurant.

Hermione était en train de méditer sur quoi faire. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire à Ron ses sentiments... seulement, elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de le faire. Peut-être pendant le repas... Non, non... plutôt demain... ou dimanche, lorsqu'ils iront au parc avec Sheila ? Ou plutôt jamais ?... non, ça, ce n'était pas une option.

Hermione bouscula quelqu'un à cause de sa distraction.

- Je suis vraiment navrée !! - dit-elle, s'excusant et regardant la personne qu'elle avait bousculée.

- C'était ma faute, j'étais distrait...

Hermione resta de marbre, le jeune homme était blond, avec des yeux gris et froid. Grand et très beau. En remarquant cela, Hermione rougit.

- Bonjour Draco - salua Ron sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

- Ron... Comment vont les affaires au ministère ? J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas pu trouver le chemin pour un repas important...

- Les autobus moldus sont un cauchemar - se défendit Ron - Et comment ça passe en tant que professeur de potions ? Beaucoup de travail, je suppose...

- Je m'arrange...

Hermione ne faisait que de les observer fixement sans rien dire.

- Et qui est la belle dame qui t'accompagne ? - demanda Draco avec un ton goguenard - Une autre de tes conquêtes ?

Ron serra les poings, furieux.

- Non - dit-il finalement, contenant sa colère - tu la connais très bien, elle a étudié à Poudlard un temps avec nous...

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione, ce qui fit rougir totalement la jeune fille.

- Mmmm... Tes yeux... Ne me dis pas que tu es... ? Hermione Granger ??

Hermione acquiesça lentement, attendant une insulte.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Dommage que tu nous es abandonné, tu as raté la fête. - dit Draco en l'étreignant.

Hermione se sentit confuse, mais répondit à l'étreinte.

- M-merci... ça me fait plaisir aussi de te voir, ça se voit que tu as changé... beaucoup...

- Etre le méchant de l'histoire n'est pas toujours amusant, Hermione...

Elle n'avait jamais entendu Draco Malefoy l'appeler par son prénom. C'était agréable de l'entendre de sa voix virile.

- C'est toi qui faisais que ça soit amusant, Draco - lui sourit-elle, tentant de cacher sa nervosité.

- Je sais... Je dois partir, mais j'espère te voir bientôt... Tu es plus belle que ce que je me souvenais... Les années ont fait des merveilles avec toi.

- Je dis la même chose, tu es très beau...

Hermione se surprit elle-même de son audace. Jamais, elle ne l'avait dit à personne... mais elle ne mentait pas, Draco était réellement beau (-). Ron les regarda entre irrité et surpris.

- Merci, bien que je ne le mérite pas.

- Ne sois pas modeste - sourit Hermione.

- Je ne le suis pas, au contraire, tu es celle qui vole l'attention ici...

- EXCUSEZ-MOI ! - interrompit Ron - Vous avez finit de vous complimenter, ou je dois vomir pour que vous arrêtiez ?

Draco et Hermione regardèrent Ron, étonnés, et Draco sourit avec sarcasme. Il savait qu'Hermione lui plaisait à l'école, mais il ne pensait pas que l'amour aurait duré jusque là.

- Je devrais y aller - dit finalement Draco. - on se reverra, Hermione...

Draco s'approcha et embrassa Hermione sur la joue, en sachant que ça dérangerait extrêmement Ron.

- Je l'espère - dit la jeune fille en rougissant et en posant sa main où il l'avait embrassé. - A bientôt !

Draco lui fit un sourire et commença à s'éloigner.

- Il est devenu très sympa - dit la jeune femme.

- Oui très... Pourquoi vous ne vous marriez pas ? Ca m'enchanterait d'assister au mariage ! Ca serait bien et je serai le garçon d'honneur !!

- Pourquoi te fâches-tu ?

- Et tu oses le demander ? Tu ne m'as pas traité comme ça lorsque l'on s'est revu ! Et dire que l'on est amis !

- C'est que ça m'a surprise le changement de Draco, c'est tout...

- Oui, bien sûr... Tu ne serais pas la première à tomber dans ses filets, je t'avertis...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Il a une réputation de Don Juan, il cherche seulement quelque chose pour t'accrocher, n'attend rien de sérieux avec lui...

- Bon... ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusée de cette façon - ajouta Hermione, de façon espiègle, ce qui irrita encore plus Ron.

- Bien, vas-y et amuse-toi bien !

- Ron... ne te fâches pas...

Ron continua de marcher, en analysant tout. C'est vrai, il n'avait aucune raison de se fâcher. Après tout, il n'est rien d'Hermione, excepté un ami... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il être plus... plus qu'un ami ?? Et sa jalousie n'aidait pas à la cause... il devait se contrôler, ou il l'éloignerait, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

- Ron ? - demanda Hermione craintive - Tu es toujours fâché ? Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller chez moi, je me souviens comment arriver...

- Non... excuse-moi, je me comporte comme un idiot...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, peut-être tu préfères rentrer chez toi, pour moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème, je m'en irai comme je le faisais lorsque j'étudiais à Poudlard... On se voit un autre jour... et tu salues tout le monde de ma part... Fais attention à toi. :D

La jeune femme tentait de paraître tranquille, mais son attitude, comme celle de Ron, la déconcertait totalement. Elle fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner, mais Ron lui tint le poignet, la faisant tourner.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles... - lui dit-il suppliant.

- Mais...

- Non... ne t'en vas pas... s'il te plaît.

Hermione le regarda tendrement et acquiesça.

- Très bien... mais j'ai faim. :D

- Alors, allons-y, nous sommes tout près. - sourit Ron.

En arrivant, au restaurant, beaucoup de personnes attendaient leur tour.

- Je suis navré - leur dit le responsable - mais le restaurant est plein... si vous voulez, vous pouvez patienter au balcon, dans peu de temps, une table se libérera...

- Qu'en penses-tu ? - demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Je peux attendre un peu. - sourit-elle.

- Nous attendrons - confirma Ron.

- Excellant, je vous avertirai...

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le balcon, à attendre. La jeune femme était fascinée, on avait réellement l'impression d'être de nuit et le ciel étoilé l'avait totalement hypnotisée.

- Ça te plaît ? - demanda Ron.

- C'est réellement très beau !

- Pas comme toi - lui dit le jeune homme.

- Merci... J'ai reçu beaucoup de compliments aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de chance.

- Ce ne sont pas des compliments, c'est la vérité...

- Regarde quel magnifique ciel... dommage qu'il soit artificiel...

- Mais le ciel est comme ça... tu n'as qu'à attendre la nuit et tu le verras. :D

- Oui... j'adore les étoiles... Tu sais ? J'ai toujours pensé que les étoiles accomplissaient les souhaits...

- Sérieux ?

- Oui... Pourquoi n'en demanderions pas un ?

- D'accord. - sourit Ron.

- Mon souhait... - Hermione essaya de réfléchir - je crois que je ne peux penser à un, de tout ceux que j'ai... plutôt toi en premier...

- Je ne peux pas demander de souhait... parce que je l'ai en face de moi...

Hermione rougit et regarda Ron, qui souriait aussi. Elle l'aimait réellement, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Lentement, ils se sont approchés, se prenant la main et dès à présent, rien ne pouvait arrêter ce baiser tant désiré.

- Votre table est prête. - interrompit le responsable, avec un peu de honte.

Ron s'éloigna d'Hermione, soupirant, on dirait qu'il n'allait jamais s'embrasser.

- Ahhh non - dit Hermione, énervée - pas cette fois-ci.

Hermione prit le visage de Ron et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et l'embrassa lentement. Ron était si surpris mais se laissa aller pour le moment. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et la jeune femme regarda Ron avec un sourire.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était mon jour de chance. - dit la jeune femme heureuse, s'éloignant pour aller à la table qu'on leur avait assignée.

Ron était de marbre, sans savoir quoi faire. Ca avait été les secondes les plus heureuses de sa vie et tout paraissait un rêve... un rêve duquel il ne voulait pas se réveiller...

Finalement, récupérant son aplomb (ce qui prit un peu de temps), il observa Hermione s'éloigné et la suivit avec un sourire. Tout allait être différent dès maintenant... Elle avait donné le pas décisif et il n'allait pas le gâcher.

A suivre...

Et voilà le baiser tant attendu. Je suis désolée de mon retard, mais j'ai un gros soucis avec mon pc alors je n'ai pas pu poster avant, en plus avec les fêtes de fin d'année à préparer, j'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Mais je vous promet la suite d'ici la fin de la semaine. Bonnes fêtes à tous et merci à mes reviewers.

A bientôt

Gaby B.


	9. Leçons

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 9. "Leçons"

- Ron, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis que nous nous sommes assis…- Hermione regardait Ron, préoccupée.

- Oui, oui… C'est juste que… tu m'as surpris… - Ron rougit extrêmement.

- Tu parles du baiser ? – Hermione sourit amusée.

- O-oui…

- ça t'a dérangé ?

- Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera maintenant… ? C'est-à-dire… Est-ce que nous sommes… ? Est-ce que nous sommes… ?

- Un couple ? – compléta Hermione devant l'incertitude de Ron.

- O-oui…

- Est-ce que ça te plairait ? – Hermione regarda Ron, toute rouge.

- A toi, ça te plairait… ?

- C'n'est pas juste ! – se plaignit Hermione – j'ai demandé en premier…

Tous deux se regardèrent en rougissant.

- Je crois que la réponse est évidente – dit enfin Hermione après un silence prolongé – ça veut dire que nous sommes… ensemble ?

Ron acquiesça en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Voyons voir comment nous fonctionnons dans une relation. – dit finalement le rouquin, s'approchant et donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres à Hermione.

- Espérons que nous ayons de la chance, non ? – sourit-elle.

Les jeunes gens restèrent en silence.

- Et… mon amour… ça fait bizarre ! – exclama Hermione tragiquement.

- Oui… Comme, ce serait bien que je t'appelle… Mon cœur ?

- Mmmm… ça me va… Ron… Tu as remarqué la façon dont nous venons de décider de sortir ensemble ? ça a été de façon… mature…

- ça te surprend ? Je crois que j'ai déjà laissé les gamineries de l'adolescence…

- Moi aussi…

Tous deux sourirent.

- Au fait, j'ai entendu que tu n'étais pas doué encore dans le monde moldu. – Hermione regarda fixement Ron.

- Je ne m'y habitue pas… C'est tellement difficile de s'y faire…

- Je sais… c'est pour ça que je te propose quelque chose… je t'apprendrai sur le monde moldu… et toi, tu m'apprendras des choses sur le monde magique… je crois qu'il est temps de retourner à mes racines…

- Quoi ? – Ron paraissait surpris.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas, mon petit ami est un sorcier… je dois m'intégrer à son monde…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons… c'est-à-dire… que nous sommes… tu sais… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. – Ron sourit amplement.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

- ça me parait bien…

Hermione sourit et ils continuèrent à discuter agréablement. Ron prit délicatement la main d'Hermione et il ne la lâcha pas, même lorsqu'ils mangèrent.

Ils se voyaient réellement heureux… comme ils ne l'avaient été depuis beaucoup de temps.

Après manger, ils firent une ballade le long du Chemin de Traverse, pour finir par une ballade romantique sous les étoiles. Hermione ne connaissait pas cette facette de Ron… décidément, chaque jour, il la surprenait plus.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Hermione, mais on avait l'impressions qu'aucun des deux ne voulait se dire au revoir.

- Bon… - dit Hermione – on se verra demain, alors…

- Je voudrais ne pas m'éloigner de toi ni une seconde… On devrait vivre ensemble ?

- Ron… nous venons de commencer notre relation cette après-midi, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu… précipité ?

- Mmmm… non… je ne peux supporter de ne pas te voir durant autant de temps…

- Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps devant nous. – Hermione s'approcha de Ron et lui donna un tendre baiser – à demain, mon amour…

- A demain… je viendrais tôt, pour commencer les cours de magies…

- Ça me va – sourit Hermione – bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit…

Hermione entra lentement, fermant la porte. Elle s'adossa sur elle, en se demandant si elle rêvait. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit comme ça… Ou est-ce qu'une fois, s'était-elle déjà sentit comme ça ?... Elle soupira et décida de se reposer… demain ça sera un grand jour… Est-ce qu'ils dureraient, Ron et elle, dans une relation amoureuse ? Tout portait à croire que oui, mais les choses, des fois, ne sortaient pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait… Et si quelqu'un le savait, c'était bien elle, alors mieux valait qu'elle ne s'illusionne pas trop.

Avec ces pensées, Hermione s'endormit profondément. Elle se réveilla tôt… trop tôt à son goût, et elle décida de surprendre Ron, en lui préparant un petit déjeuner.

Elle se prépara et descendit à la cuisine, pensant à ce qu'elle pouvait préparer.

- Je ferai des hot cakes… - pensa la jeune femme à haute voix.

Une fois décidée, elle commença à tout préparer, sans pouvoir éviter que les souvenirs la rattrapent.

--------------------------flash back---------------------------------

- Hermione, mon cœur, fait attention…

- Maman… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois m'apprendre à cuisiner ?

- Mon amour, tu dois apprendre que le cœur d'un homme se conquière par son estomac…

- Ça me parait ridicule et en plus sexiste.

- Pour n'avoir que 13 ans tu me parais très fanfaronne, demoiselle – Mme Granger prend une brique de beurre et la met face à elles.

- Maman… tu as déjà essayé et je te l'ai déjà dit… je ne sais pas cuisiner… ça ne m'intéresse pas d'apprendre à cuisiner… et je ne vais jamais cuisiner de ma vie.

- Et qu'arrivera-t-il si tu DOIS cuisiner, hein ?

- C'est pour ça, que les pizzerias existent. – sourit Hermione.

- Tu es impossible, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- Quoi ?

Mme Granger se mit un tablier et regarda Hermione fixement.

- J'étais comme toi, Hermione… j'ai appris à cuisiner de force, dans mon temps, ce n'était pas une option, une femme devait savoir cuisiner à la perfection… mais j'ai pensé que je n'aurais pas à utiliser ses connaissances, puisque l'homme qui m'aimerait, m'aimerait pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je sais…

- Alors tu me comprends… je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion alors.

- Lorsque tu tomberas amoureuse tu fera tout ton possible pour faire plaisir à cette personne spécial… et ce n'est pas tant le fait de cuisiner, ma fille… c'est faire quelque chose de beau, un geste aimable pour celui que tu aimes, comme lorsque tu faisais ces cartes pour grand-mère… La joie sur les visages des personnes que tu estimes, à voir que tu t'es efforcé en faisant quelque chose pour eux, c'est plus, que quelques cadeaux que ce soit au monde.

Hermione resta silencieuse, réfléchissant aux paroles de sa mère. C'est vrai, elle se sentait très bien lorsque Harry ou Ron la remerciaient pour ce qu'elle faisait pour eux… elle se sentait spéciale.

- Donne-moi le beurre. – dit finalement Hermione, en soupirant.

- Ça c'est ma fille ! Tu auras le style pâtissier des Granger, tu verras…

------------------------------fin flash back--------------------------------

- Mais je finissais toujours par tout brûlé – sourit Hermione, évoquant les souvenirs. – je confondais les ingrédients… l'intelligence n'aide pas beaucoup en cuisine…

La jeune femme continua d'essayer de cuisiner quelque chose, mais elle commençait à se désespérer. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas trop crus, ils étaient brûlés. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas trop grands, ils étaient trop petits.

------------------------- flash back---------------------------------

- Mon dieu ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce désastre ?

- Je voulais faire des biscuits…

- Ah, mon amour ! Je t'ai dit de m'attendre !

- C'est que chaque fois, tu me mets à mélanger les choses mais jamais à enfourner…

- Regarde seulement ce que tu as fait – Mme Granger prit un petit torchon et ôta un peu de pâte du visage d'Hermione. – Tu es resté toute sale… sans compter ma cuisine toute propre… maintenant elle ressemble à un champ de bataille.

- Je voulais le faire seule pour la première fois…

- Hermione, je te dirai cela parce que je t'aime… Tu es une mauvaise cuisinière… de toute ma vie, je n'avais connu personne qui était aussi mauvaise pour ça…

- Merci, maman. – dit Hermione, sarcastiquement.

- Mais… - Mme Granger la regarda fixement – si c'est pour quelqu'un de spécial, il appréciera beaucoup… ça a été un effort qui doit compter.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr !

- Mais qu'est-il arrivé ici ? – M. Granger était en train de rentrer dans la cuisine.

- Ta fille a fait des biscuits. – sourit Mme Granger.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, papa… Tu veux goûter ?

M. Granger regarda les biscuits, qui étaient brûlés.

- Eh bien…

- Ta fille les a fait avec beaucoup d'amour…

M. Granger vit Hermione et prit un des biscuits.

- Ils doivent être délicieux…

M. Granger goûta le biscuit, tentant de ne faire aucune grimace.

- Je l'avais dit… délicieux… maintenant, je vais à mon bureau, Hermi, tu as le talent de ta mère pour les biscuits…

M. Granger sortit de la cuisine.

- Je te l'avais dit – sourit Mme Granger – Aucun homme ne peut résister.

- Tu crois qu'ils lui ont plu ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il l'a dit parce qu'il t'aime… je te parie qu'il l'a jeté par là.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. – sourit Hermione.

----------------------------fin flash back------------------------

- Maman avait raison… je suis un désastre en cuisine…

Hermione vit toutes ses tentatives et soupira, résignée.

- Il vaudrait mieux que l'on aille déjeuner à un autre endroit…

- Pourquoi ? Ça a l'air délicieux, tout ça !

Hermione se retourna, effrayée, et vit Ron derrière elle.

- Comment es-tu rentré ?

- Par la porte de derrière…

- Bon, est-ce que je ne ferme jamais cette porte, ou quoi ? Un voleur pourrait y entrer.

- Tu es très belle avec un tablier. – Ron lui fit un baiser dans le cou.

- Merci…

- Et ? On déjeune ?

- Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste me préparer…

- Pour quoi ?

- Eh bien… pour aller déjeuner, non ?

- Mais tu as déjà fait le petit déjeuner ! Et ça l'air délicieux…

- Je ne prendrais pas ça pour du sarcasme…

- Allons, Herm, ça ne peut pas être si mauvais…

- Tu n'as pas goûté ce que je cuisine, c'est pour ça que tu es si audacieux…

Hermione se rendit compte de l'absurdité de cette scène.

- Tu sais à quoi on ressemble ? A un couple marié… - dit finalement la jeune femme.

- A moi, ça ne me dérangerai pas – sourit Ron.

- Je suis sûr que non.

Hermione remarqua que Ron tenait une enveloppe dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ahhh, oui… c'est… c'est une invitation…

- Pour quoi ?

- Les éditeurs feront une fête et ils voulaient que j'y aille… Tu peux venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, quand est-ce ?

- Demain…

- Demain ? Et ils te le disent si tard ?

- En réalité, ils me l'ont dit la semaine dernière… mais beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis. – Ron observa Hermione, en rougissant.

- Je vois… Alors compte sur moi, je ne veux qu'aucune fille ne flirte avec toi. – plaisanta Hermione.

- Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'admiratrices – continua la plaisanterie Ron.

- Bon… Et que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- En réalité… - Ron s'arrêta et s'assit sur une chaise proche. – je voudrais te demander un autre service…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? – Hermione le regardait, curieuse.

- C'est que… je… je n'ai jamais… je…

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai jamais été à une fête moldu… - dit finalement le jeune homme.

- Mais… on s'est retrouvés dans une fête moldu, Ron…

- Oui, mais c'était différent… en général, je ne restais pas beaucoup de temps et maintenant, j'aimerai le faire…

- Quel est le problème ? Ce n'est pas différent du bal où nous sommes allés lorsque nous étions en quatrième année… repas, danse… discussion… c'est pareil, seulement qu'il n'y a pas d'elfes de maisons. – sourit Hermione.

- Ahh… bon… je ne sais pas… je n'ai jamais…

- Dansé ? – s'aventura Hermione.

Ron acquiesça.

- Pour la première fois, j'aimerai aller à un bal et ne pas rester assis regardant comment les autres s'amusent…

- Danser n'est pas si amusant, Ron… mais c'est facile à apprendre… si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre…

- C'est vrai ? J'espérais que tu dises ça…

- Sûr… je suppose que nous devrons repousser ma leçon magique… J'irai me préparer et nous sortirons déjeuner quelque chose…

Ron la regarda interrogativement.

- Je sais que ça serait agréable de manger cela… mais je ne suis pas si cruelle comme pour te soumettre à cette torture… je reviens tout de suite…

Hermione sortit de la cuisine, laissant Ron souriant.

- Ça ne doit pas être si mauvais…

Ron, sans pouvoir résister à la tentation, prit un morceau de hot cake et le goûta.

- Elle a raison… ça a un goût horrible…

Peu de temps après, Hermione entra dans la cuisine.

- Prête, j'espère ne pas m'être trop fait attendre…

- Non, je pensais t'aider à ramasser…

- Ne te déranges pas…

- Ça ne me dérange pas…

Ron sortit sa baguette et commença à tout bouger.

- J'aurai dû le deviner – sourit Hermione.

- Pourquoi nous compliquer la vie ? Comme ça, c'est plus drôle – exclama Ron, pendant qu'une assiette passa sur leurs têtes.

- J'avais pensé t'apprendre à danser dans ma chambre… on bougera le lit comme ça, on aura plus de place…

En entendant ça, Ron faillit laisser tomber une assiette qui sortait de l'évier.

- T-ta chambre…?

- Oui, c'est plus commode et ma chaîne hi-fi est là-bas. Ça te pose un problème ?

- N-non…

Ron rougit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… je serai sage – plaisanta-t-elle.

- C'est ce que je craignait le plus. – sourit Ron.

- Bouffon…

- Voilà… tu vois ? On n'a pas fait long…

- Tu veux aller déjeuner ou tu préfères que nous commencions avec les leçons et après nous sortons manger ?

- Il vaudrait mieux commencer… je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps…

- Alors suis-moi…

Hermione monta les escaliers, suivi par Ron, et finalement, après avoir longé un long couloir, ils sont entrés dans une chambre. Ron l'imaginait pleine de livres… mais non, au contraire. Tout était parfaitement rangé, mais il y avait une télévision, une chaîne hi-fi… peut-être qu'Hermione ne passait pas tout son temps à lire finalement.

- Pourquoi veux-tu une maison aussi grande, si vous vivez seulement Alix et toi, ici ? – demanda Ron, étonné.

- Cette maison est à mes parents… ils me l'ont offert lorsque j'ai fêté mes 18 ans et que je me suis gradué de préparatoire…

- Lorsque je suis sorti de Poudlard, mes parents m'ont offert une plume magique – se plaignit Ron. – Tes parents ne voudraient pas m'adopter ?

Hermione rit à ce commentaire.

- En réalité, je ne crois pas, avec moi, ils ont suffisamment et même de trop… Bien, déplaçons le lit…

Ron sortit sa baguette.

- Toi, dis-moi…

- Je préfererai que tu n'utilises pas la magie, quelqu'un pourrais te voir par la fenêtre… il vaut mieux que nous le fassions à la méthode moldu.

- Quel est cette méthode ?

- En le soulevant.

Soupirant, Ron aida Hermione à déplacer le lit.

- Je n'aime pas cette méthode – se plaignit Ron – la prochaine fois, on le fera à ma façon.

- Quel insatisfait… bien, maintenant, la musique…

Hermione se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi, tandis que Ron parcourait la pièce du regard. Il y avait beaucoup de photos, mais pour la plupart, Hermione n'y était pas.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il quasiment aucune photo de toi ? – interrogea le jeune homme.

- Je n'aime pas me faire prendre en photo… L'appareil photo risquerait de se briser…

- Pourquoi ? Tu fais intuitivement de la magie lorsque l'on t'en prend une ?

Hermione sourit, elle avait oublié que Ron n'était pas doué pour comprendre les blagues moldus.

- Quelque chose comme ça – dit finalement la jeune femme – celle-là est adéquate…

Hermione mit une musique rapide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la musique… d'abord, nous allons commencer par les chansons rapides et après nous commencerons les lentes…

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Bouge-toi…

- Comme ça ?

Ron levait et baissait les bras répétitivement.

- :D… non, essaye de me suivre…

Hermione commença à danser et elle le faisait très bien, après tout, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait prit des leçons de danse, ça lui venait tout naturellement. Ron tentait de la suivre mais à part le fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de pratique, il ne savait pas bouger avec liberté.

- Je crois que ça n'a pas été une bonne idée de commencer avec les rapides… - observa Hermione.

- Je vais me ridiculiser –soupira Ron.

- Bien sûr que non ! Et si tu le fais, on le fera ensemble…

Ron sourit, en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

- Il vaudrait mieux continuer avec les musiques lentes, peut-être que ça te sera plus facile…

Hermione changea la chanson et mit une chanson lente.

- Prêt…

La jeune femme se mit face à Ron qui l'observa avec un sourire.

- Et ? – demanda-t-elle.

- Et ? – répéta-t-il.

- A quelle heure veux-tu commencer ?

- Je croyais que nous étions déjà en train de danser…

- :D… tu dois bouger…

- Comme tout à l'heure ?

- NON !... non, non… comme ça…

Hermione mit la main de Ron sur sa taille et le jeune homme rougit mais comprit comment ils devaient danser maintenant. Alors il offrit sa main à la jeune femme et tous deux commencèrent à danser, maladroitement, mais c'était une grande amélioration par rapport à la façon dont ils avaient dansés tantôt.

- Aïe – se plaignit à voix basse Hermione.

- Désolé… - s'excusa Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on dit que la troisième c'est la bonne – sourit-elle.

- En réalité, je ne suis pas doué pour ça…

- Tu n'es pas mauvais… tu es seulement tendu… lâche-toi et essaie de me guider… je suivrais tous tes mouvement.

Ron commença à se relaxer et peu à peu, il s'améliorait.

- Tu vois ? C'est pas si difficile – sourit Hermione.

- N-non… j'aime bien…

- Oui, danser c'est amusant…

- Plus avec un bon partenaire.

- Le mérite te revient, tu es celui qui me guide…

Ils continuèrent de danser, Ron n'écrasait plus Hermione et peu de fois, il restait debout sans savoir comment bouger ses pieds. Mais lors d'un tour, Ron trébucha et tentant de se soutenir à quelque chose, il perdit l'équilibre emportant Hermione avec lui.

- Quel désastre – rougit Ron – Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non – sourit-elle – mais si on danse comme ça, probablement que l'on nous sortira de la piste de danse.

- Ils n'auraient pas le sens de l'humour, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui… attend…

Hermione enleva une mèche rouge du front de Ron et tous deux se regardèrent, sentant leurs cœurs battre très vite et sentant comment leurs respirations étaient agitées.

Ron commença a embrasser Hermione, qui se laissa aller par l'instant. Ron parcouru la taille de la jeune femme avec sa main et commença à embrasser son cou.

C'était réellement romantique… mais… Non… ça ne pouvait être. Hermione se sépara de Ron en le regardant.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? – demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Tu ne crois pas que nous allons trop vite ? – Hermione regarda Ron avec inquiétude.

- Oui…tu as raison, excuse-moi…

Ron se leva et aida Hermione.

- On a tout le temps devant nous, Ron… il faut en profiter…

Ron sourit et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. C'est vrai… il ne faut pas vouloir courir lorsque l'on apprend à peine à marcher.

A suivre…

Et voili et voilà… le nouveau chapitre… Je sais, je sais… je suis en retard, je vous prie de m'excuser mais mon pc toujours pas réparer en plus je suis tombé malade alors voilà.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur que ça vous plaise. Continuez à m'en envoyez. Soyez patient pour l'histoire je vous rappelle qu'il y a en tout 43 chapitres et nous n'en sommes qu'au 9ème.

La suite au plus vite.

Bisous à tous

Gaby B.


	10. Sentiments révélés

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 10. "Sentiments révélés"

Hermione était très nerveuse. Elle ne comprenait pas comment, hier, elle était tranquille, enseignant à Ron comment danser… et maintenant, elle tremblait. Peut-être parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'allait pas à un bal… avec un cavalier… avec un cavalier qui était son petit ami officiel… avec un cavalier qui était son petit ami officiel et en plus était Ron Weasley. Bien il était temps d'arrêter de penser autant à ça et essayer de se relaxer.

- Aurais-je choisi la bonne robe ? Merlin… j'espère ne pas le ridiculiser…

Au moment où elle entendit la sonnette de la porte, elle lâcha une petite boîte musicale, qui fut réduite en miette.

- Aïe non ! C'est celle que m'avait donnée Sheila… Hermione, calme-toi, tu ressemble à une adolescente de nouveau… allez tranquille…

Hermione descendit lentement et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, elle rougit extrêmement. Ron portait un costume noir qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus et il était très beau.

- Eh bien – dit Ron – à l'heure et très belle… j'ai gagné le gros lot.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas du sarcasme.

- Bien sûr que non, prête ?

- Un doute, comment irons nous jusqu'au lieu de la fête ? Je doute que tu veuilles te déplacer par Poudre de Cheminette.

- Non… Que penses-tu de ça ?

Ron signala en face, et Hermione vit une énorme limousine noire.

- Ciel… tu m'as laissé sans paroles… Comment l'as-tu eu ?

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas si empoté dans le monde moldu comme je le pensais… On y va ?

- Je vais chercher mon sac, attends-moi…

Hermione monta rapidement et une fois prête, elle se laissa guider par Ron jusqu'à la flambeuse limousine. Une fois dedans, la jeune fille sourit amplement.

- Je n'avais jamais voyagé dans une comme ça… c'est très émouvant…

- Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. – sourit Ron.

- Apparemment, le noir nous portera chance… nous nous sommes tous deux habillés en noir et la voiture est noire…

Hermione portait une longue robe noire légèrement cintrée.

- J'espère… je voudrais que cette soirée soit spéciale.

- Elle le sera, Ron, ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Au fait, j'ai une idée pour dimanche…

- Dimanche… ?

- Oui, tu ne te rappelles pas qu'on a prévu d'emmener Sheila au parc d'attraction ?

- C'est juste ! J'avais déjà oublié…

- Tu as beaucoup de perte de mémoire, Hermione…

- Lorsque tu es heureux, ça arrive…

- Bien… Pourquoi nous ne l'emmènerions pas dans un parc d'attraction magique ?

- Quoi ? Tu es fou ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mmmm… laisse-moi penser… Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas une sorcière ni une enfant de sorcier !

- Mais elle s'amusera beaucoup… Ce n'est pas le but ?

- Ron… je ne crois pas que…

- Allez, elle le passera bien et à la fin on lui fera un sort de mémoire… facile…

- Tu veux ensorceler la pauvre petite… je ne sais pas…

- Elle s'amusera beaucoup… et peut-être que ce ne sera pas nécessaire d'utiliser le sort. Qui va la croire à propos de tout ce qu'elle verra dans le parc ?

- Pour ça tu as raison… j'y penserai… je dois voir le pour et le contre…

- Pour, la fillette s'amuse, contre ta paranoïa… ça y est, ça facilite les choses…

- Bouffon… bon… Pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'on la rend en un morceau à Alix…

- Je ne promets rien…

Les jeunes gens continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu de la soirée. Au moment de descendre, Hermione se surpris encore plus. La salle, où avait lieu la fête, ressemblait à l'endroit où elle avait retrouvé Ron. Coïncidence, hasard ?

- Monsieur Weasley !!

Ron et Hermione regardèrent un homme qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez venu… Nom du ciel ! Mais vous venez accompagner de Miss Granger ! Ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez pu venir et que vous vous sentiez mieux !

- Me sente mieux ? – demanda Hermione, confuse.

- Oui… votre assistante nous a dit que vous ne pouviez pas et que vous étiez malade…

- Ahhh… oui, oui, mais finalement, les médicaments ont fait des merveilles – sourit Hermione, essayant de paraître naturelle.

- Je vous envie, M. Weasley, être accompagné d'une femme aussi ravissante… enfin, soyez la bienvenue, et nous espérons que vous resterez jusqu'au bal…

- Bien sûr – répondit Ron avec un sourire.

L'homme s'éloigna pour saluer d'autres personnes.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas mis Alix à découvert…

- Tu ne vas jamais aux fêtes ?

- Pas à beaucoup… en général, c'est Alix qui vient et elle s'excuses en mon nom… mais pour qu'elle ne m'ait pas avertit de celle-ci… elle doit être incroyablement ennuyeuse…

- Eh ! – se plaignit Ron.

- Désolée :D … Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ?

- Ça doit être parce qu'on ne te voit jamais en public…

- Ou parce que tu me prends par le bras…

- Peut-être les deux – sourit Ron.

- Bien… allons nous amuser.

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent à une des tables et ils se mirent à discuter agréablement.

- Quel heureuse coïncidence !

Hermione et Ron observèrent Draco Malefoy, qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici… Ron… Bonsoir Hermione…

- Bonsoir Draco, ça me surprend plus de te voir ici. Depuis quand vas-tu aux fêtes moldus ? – Hermione sourit amusée, pendant que Ron fronce les sourcils.

- Comme tu le sais, beauté, j'ai beaucoup changé… et ça inclus avoir des amitiés moldus… ils m'ont invité et je n'ai pas pu dire non… et maintenant je vois que j'ai été récompensé…

- Tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à trouver ici…

- J'espère qu'au moins ça te fait plaisir…

- Bien sûr ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Draco…

- Pas autant qu'à toi, beauté…

- Excusez-moi – interrompit Ron, essayant de ne pas paraître trop énervé – moi aussi je suis là…

- Ahhh, oui… Je ne t'ai pas salué Ron ?

- Oui, mais pas aussi chaleureusement…

- Bon, ne sois pas jaloux, mais tu as une très belle femme à tes côtés… Comment fais-tu ?

- Des miracles qui arrivent… - Ron commençait à perdre son calme.

- Merci, mais vous être trop aimables…

- On ne l'est pas encore assez, beauté…

- Tu es adorable, Draco ! – Hermione sourit, un peu rouge.

- Draco !!

Un homme s'approcha au blond.

- Viens ! J'aimerai te présenter à des amis !

- Excusez-moi – demanda Draco – j'espère vous voir bientôt… Tu dois danser avec moi, Hermione !

- Bien sûr ! – consentit Hermione.

Draco s'éloigna avec l'homme et Ron avait les poings serrés.

- Ron, il se passe quelque chose ? Je te trouve bien silencieux…

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que nous sortions ensemble ?

- Quoi ?

- A Malefoy… Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ?

- Parce qu'il ne me l'a pas demandé – répondit Hermione, calmement.

- Tu aurais dû lui dire !

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, toi ? – demanda maintenant Hermione ?

Ron la regarda, surpris.

- Eh-eh bien… parce que… il n'a pas… a…

- Tu vois ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de lui dire, il a été seulement aimable…

- Trop aimable…

- Ron…

Ron soupira, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de gâcher les choses pour rien.

- Je suis désolé… je ne m'y habitue pas encore…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lorsque tu me verras l'embrasser, alors là, tu pourras râler…

- EH !!!

- Je plaisantais, c'est tout. :D

- T'as intérêt…

Les jeunes gens décidèrent de changer de conversation et tandis que Ron allait chercher à boire pour Hermione au bar, l'attention de la jeune fille fut attirée par une conversation qui avait lieu à la table voisine.

- Non ! Hermione Granger est réellement ici ?

- Ça, c'est ce qu'Adrian m'a dit… je ne la connais pas, elle sort peu de fois en public…

- On dit que c'est une horreur… c'est pour ça qu'elle ne sort pas beaucoup et qu'elle préfère écrire… c'est un métier où on n'a pas à montrer son visage.

- Ay ay ay, Mireille ! Tu cherches seulement à intriguer !

- Laisse-là, c'est de la jalousie… ses livres ne se vendent pas autant et peut-être, n'est-elle pas aussi belle que Miss Granger.

- J'ignorerai vos commentaires…

- Mais ce n'est pas tout – ajouta une voix masculine – elle est avec Ron Weasley…

- L'éditeur ?

- Tu en connais un autre ?

- Tiens donc… Sortiraient-ils ensemble ?

- Cela expliquerai qu'ils soient ensembles… et que Miss Granger soit venu…

- Peut-être que dans peu de temps, elle ne sera plus 'Miss'.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Ils font un joli couple…

- Ça arrive tout le temps… l'écrivain tombe amoureux de son éditeur… Prévisible…

- Comme tes nouvelles…

-Tais-toi !

- Et dans tout ça…. Quelqu'un sait comment est Miss Granger ?

- Pas la moindre idée… je t'ai dit qu'Adrian m'a dit qu'elle était ici, mais oublia de me spécifier le petit détail de qui elle était ou comment elle était …

- Ça pourrait être n'importe quelle femme de cette pièce…

- Qui ça pourrait être ?

- Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, va de femme en femme en demandant…

- J'adore les solutions que tu donnes aux problèmes… voilà pourquoi tu es un écrivain de suspense…

- Et voilà pourquoi, il ne vend aucun livre…

- J'ai une meilleure solution pour tous… regardez avec qui est M. Weasley et voilà…

- Tu ôtes toute la saveur de la vie, David.

- Je n'aime plutôt pas me compliquer les choses, pas comme vous.

Hermione sourit lentement. Eh bien… c'était vrai, elle avait passé ses dix dernières années cloîtrées et bien que ses livres soient célèbres… son image ne l'était pas, elle apparaissait rarement aux fêtes et bien sûr, elle ne se laissait pas photographier.

- Voilà pour toi…

Ron mit une limonade face à Hermione.

- Tu sais qu'il y a des noms bizarres pour les boissons ? – Ron paraissait fasciné.

- Les merveilles de ce monde, Ron – lui dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Qu'as-tu fait durant mon absence ?

Hermione lui relata brièvement la conversation qu'elle avait entendue de ses voisins de table.

- Comment ? Ils ne savent sérieusement pas qui tu es ?

- Plutôt à quoi je ressemble… c'est pour ça, qu'ils sont si intrigués… lorsqu'ils me verront avec toi, adieu le mystère.

- Tu peux te mettre un masque… ou un sac sur la tête – suggéra Ron.

- Merci, mais je crois que je ne suis pas si moche – plaisanta-t-elle.

- N'en sois pas si sure… Je plaisante ! – se dépêcha d'éclairer Ron.

- Jusqu'à présent ce n'est pas si mal – analysa Hermione – nous verrons comment on s'en sort au bal…

- Ça devrait bien aller, on a beaucoup pratiqué…

- Oui, si on t'avait écouté, on serait rester toute la nuit à danser…

- Tu ne supportes rien ! Il était à peine minuit !

- Remercie que je t'ai sorti de chez moi à cette heure, sinon tu aurais des cernes affreuses… en plus, je me serai niée à venir au bal, tellement j'étais fatiguée. :D

- N'importe quel prétexte est bon…

C'est comme ça que la conversation continua. Lorsque tout à coup, ils commencèrent à entendre de la musique dans toute la salle.

- Heure du bal ? Sans souper ? – demanda Ron, étonné.

- Ron… habituellement, dans les fêtes de ce genre, il ne font pas de souper… Ça ne t'a pas étonné que ça commence si tard ?

- Il n'y a pas de souper ? Je meurs de faim !

- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

- Ah non, tu ne t'échapperas pas, on s'est beaucoup trop entraîner pour nous en aller sans danser…

- Bon, ce n'était qu'une suggestion…

- Mais… et pourquoi mettent-ils des tables ?

- Pour se reposer… en plus, regarde, dans ses plateaux, il y a des petits sandwichs, tu peux manger ceux que tu veux…

- Au moins c'est quelque chose – soupira Ron, mangeant un petit sandwich – Eh ! C'est délicieux !

- Oui, je les ai déjà goûté lorsque tu as été chercher les boissons – ajouta Hermione.

- Et je peux les finir ?

- Bien sûr…

- Super !

Ron continua de manger les petits sandwichs tandis qu'Hermione le regardait joyeuse. Draco Malefoy s'approcha de sa table, tendant une main à Hermione.

- Tu me permets de danser une chanson avec toi ?

Hermione regarda Ron, qui regardait fixement Draco.

- Je…

Ron acquiesça et Hermione lui sourit.

- Ça m'enchanterait…

Hermione prit la main de Draco et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, en étant observé par le rouquin, qui tentait de se contenir.

- Je ne veux pas paraître comme un fou de jalousie… c'est seulement une danse… je ne suis pas jaloux… - on avait l'impression que Ron tentait de se convaincre lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, sur la piste de danse, Draco prenait la taille d'Hermione et elle, à son tour entoura le cou du jeune homme avec ses bras.

- Ne te moque pas, hein ? Je suis nerveuse – avertit la jeune femme.

- Mais non ! Je le suis encore plus – dit Draco pour la tranquilliser.

- Tu as sûrement du aller à plus de bal que moi…

- Pas avec quelqu'un comme toi… j'ai cherché à te dire ça depuis que nous étions à Poudlard…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'aimerai m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait… j'étais réellement stupide à cette époque…

- Je ne te contredis pas – sourit Hermione.

- Mais je le faisais… je le faisais parce que… je crois qu'au fond, tu me plaisais…

Hermione leva le regard, surprise, et se retrouva avec les yeux gris de Draco.

- Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?

- Si seulement… je crois que je suis comme ces garçons qui embêtent la fille qui l'intéresse… en plus du fait que tout nous séparait… toi, une Gryffondor, moi, un Serpentard… toi, de sang moldu, et moi, avec ma famille de Mangemorts… j'ai préféré prendre le chemin le plus facile et faire comme si je te haïssais…

Hermione resta de marbre, sans savoir quoi dire.

- Eh bien, je vois que je t'ai laissé sans paroles…

- Excuse-moi Draco. C'est que je n'avais jamais imaginé… j'ai toujours cru que tu me haïssais…

- Je voulais aussi me convaincre de la même chose… mais je n'ai jamais pu et je voyais comme tu rougissais avec Potter… ça m'énervait plus et c'est pour ça que je l'attaquait plus à lui… il m'enlevai ce que je voulais le plus.

Hermione rougit totalement.

- Je suis très flattée, Draco… mais peut-être si tu me l'avais dit à Poudlard, on se serait éviter beaucoup de maux de têtes…

- Il y a toujours une raison pour lesquels les choses n'arrivent pas, Hermione…

- Tu as raison – dit-elle, en comprenant.

- Bien que j'ai pu te revoir pour te le dire… je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu à Poudlard et chaque jour sans te voir a été un supplice…

- Pour moi aussi ça l'a été… mais on dirait que les choses ont bien marché pour tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ?

- Bien sûr… au moins, j'ai pu sortir ce que je sentais à ce moment-là… J'espère qu'en te revoyant à nouveau, ça ne fasse pas ressortir les vieux sentiments…

- J'en doute… maintenant nous sommes adultes et chacun de nous à sa vie faite…

- Oui…

- Merci – dit Hermione à voix basse – pour tout…

- Au contraire… merci à toi, j'ai découvert un sentiment que je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir… de la tendresse…

Hermione et Draco s'étreignirent plus, scellant un petit échange d'émotions. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux, mais la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ne pouvait changer ou disparaître.

Sans savoir combien de temps avait passé, Ron arriva et mit une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

- Excuse-moi – dit-il le plus calmement qu'il put – mais je crois que c'est déjà mon tour de danser avec MA PETITE AMIE…

- Bien sûr ! – se surprit Draco – je t'ai accaparé beaucoup de temps, Hermione…

- Ça en valait la peine… merci…

- A bientôt ! Et merci Ron, tu as une petite amie géniale… fais attention ou quelqu'un peut te la voler…

Draco céda la place à Ron, en s'éloignant.

- Et de quoi avez-vous parlez, que vous deviez être si près l'un de l'autre ? – demanda Ron, tentant de ne pas laisser sortir sa colère.

- De Poudlard… le bon vieux temps…

- Je vois… Et c'était nécessaire que vous dansiez si collés ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il te regarde, ni comment il te touche… J'ai confiance en toi, mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui…

Hermione mit ses mains sur le visage de Ron et le regarda fixement.

- Si tu as confiance en moi, le reste n'a pas d'importance… tu sais que tu es le seul pour moi…

La jeune femme lui donna un tendre baiser et tous deux continuèrent de danser sans faire attention à la notion du temps. C'était magique… c'était une nuit spéciale, où les évènements démontraient à Hermione, qu'elle n'avait pas seulement sauver ses amis avec sa décision, mais aussi ses 'ennemis'. Tout n'a pas été en vain… Ça ne l'a pas été.

A suivre…

Merci à tous, continuer de reviewer…

Gros bisous

Gaby B.


	11. La joie d'avoir un bébé?

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 11. "La joie d'avoir un bébé?"

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises, Sheila. – l'avertit Alix.

- Non, tati Alix… - dit la fillette obéissante.

- Bon, Alix, arrête de la réprimander, elle n'a encore rien fait de mal. – demanda Hermione.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous, vous allez au parc d'attraction vous amusez et moi je reste coincé avec un tas de vieux libidineux – se plaignit Alix.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est 'libidineux' ? – demanda Sheila.

- Tu es trop petite pour le savoir – la regarda Alix – et j'espère que tu m'augmenteras mon salaire, Hermione, après tout ce que je dois subir… et en parlant de ça, tu t'es amusé à la soirée des éditeurs ?

- C'était merv…. Attends, comment as-tu su que je suis allé à la soirée ?

- Grâce à ça…

Alix sortit une petite coupure de journal, la déplia, et la montra à Hermione sans la lâcher.

Hermione ne put que rougir en voyant la photo d'elle et Ron, dansant, sous le spectaculaire en-tête 'Un Amour de Roman'.

- Mon dieu ! – exclama Hermione, honteuse – Il y avait des journalistes ?

- Mmm… Dans une soirée… d'éditeurs… pour le lancement d'un livre… Je crois que le plus normal ça soit que EFFECTIVEMENT il y est des journalistes – sourit Alix moqueuse.

- C'est de ta faute ! – réclama Hermione.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ma faute ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que j'ai été invité à cette soirée !

- Ce n'était pas toi qui disais 'à moins que ma présence soit absolument nécessaire, je ne veux pas que tu me déranges avec des soirées' ? – Alix prit une voix autoritaire.

Hermione la regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

- En plus – poursuit Alix avec naturel – c'est une belle photo, vous êtes tous les deux très bien… quoique cette robe te fait voir un peu grosse… et pourtant le noir ça amincit… tu devrais perdre quelques petits kilos…

- ��… Donne moi cette photo !

- Bien sur que non ! Je vais l'encadrer comme ton premier indice romantique… ma petite fille… elle grandit… elle a eu son premier rendez-vous… sniffff… - se moqua Alix, simulant d'essuyer des larmes imaginaires.

- ��

- J'interromps… ?

Les jeunes femmes se retournent, voyant Ron sous le cadre de la porte, observant tout.

- Tonton Ron ! – exclama Sheila joyeusement, courant vers le rouquin.

- Bonjour, poupée – sourit Ron, prenant son rôle de tonton.

- Elles n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer, tonton – dit Sheila, avec un ton accusateur.

- Chipie ! – cria Alix – excusez, M. Weasley… au fait, vous avez vu les journaux ? Vous êtes charmants dessus…

Hermione fulmina Alix du regard, tandis que Ron sourit amplement.

- Oui, sur le chemin de mon travail j'en ai vu quelques-uns…

Hermione rougit.

- Je suis désolée – murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute… en plus Alix a raison, nous sommes charmants dessus…

Hermione se sentit un peu plus tranquille.

- Vous sortez déjà ensemble, tati Mione ? – demanda Sheila, coquinement.

- Oui, Sheila – répondit Hermione, un peu affligé.

- Youpii ! Je vais pouvoir manger beaucoup de gâteau !

- De quoi parles-tu, chipie ? – Alix la regarda avec suspicion.

- Il se fait tard pour toi, non ? – questionna Hermione.

- Je m'en vais, je m'en vais, tu n'as pas besoin de me mettre dehors… tu sais, chipie, sois sage – avertit Alix.

- Je le promets…

- Bien… je viens te chercher ce soir…

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas plutôt demain ? – suggéra Hermione – Sheila sera surement fatiguée…

- Eh bien… d'accord, seulement parce que maman veux que je l'emmène acheter du tissu… elle prends toujours beaucoup de temps, et cela juste pour choisir la couleur…

Alix donna un baiser, sur la joue, à Sheila comme au revoir.

- Ne te sépares pas de ta tante Hermione et ne parles pas avec des inconnus, ne cours pas, parce que tu peux tomber…

- Allez, allez, ne sois pas paranoïaque – demanda Hermione avec impatience.

- Mais c'est que…

Hermione emmena Alix jusqu'à la porte.

- Ne vas pas te salir beaucoup ! Et… !

- Au revoir, Alix…

Hermione ferma la porte, en interrompant le dernier avertissement d'Alix.

- Elle ne se fâche pas que tu lui ais fermé la porte au nez ? – demanda Ron étonné.

- Je lui ai dit au revoir. – se défendit Hermione.

- On y va? – demanda Sheila.

- Oui, mon ange…

Hermione regarda Ron qui acquiesça.

- On voyagera par méthode moldu ne t'inquiète pas…

Hermione soupira, soulagée, tandis que Sheila la regardait avec suspicion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est 'molu' ? – demanda la fillette.

- C'est moldu – corrigea automatiquement Hermione – et c'est un mot… grec, qui veut dire 'mélangé'. (N/T : en fait dans la version espagnole elle parle du mot muggle.).

Ron observa Hermione avec surprise, ou la jeune femme s'y connaissait beaucoup en étymologies gréco-latines, spécifiquement ce mot, ou elle était très douée pour inventer des idées.

- Ahh… tati Mione est très intelligente, n'est-ce pas tonton Ron ?

- Oui, c'est la plus belle et la plus intelligente du monde…

Hermione rougit.

- Ça ressemble plus à de la moquerie – réclama-t-elle.

- Tu m'en crois capable ? – demanda Ron avec un ton innocent.

- Mieux vaux ne pas répondre à cette question. – sourie Hermione.

- ��…

- Vous êtes très marrant ! – exclama Sheila.

Ron et Hermione sourirent. Voyageant par méthode moldu (plus spécifiquement en train), ils discutèrent les trois avec animation, attirant l'attention de la majorité des passagers. On aurait dit une famille heureuse !

- Tati Mione… le parc d'attraction est par là – signala Sheila, en voyant les jeux mécaniques au loin.

- On va aller dans un autre parc… plus amusant – lui sourit Hermione.

- C'est chouette ! – exclama la fillette.

- Oui… tu ne l'oublieras pas. – Ron lui fit un clin d'œil.

- J'aimerai déjà arriver. – Sheila paraissait anxieuse.

Hermione regarda la joie de la petite, et acquiesça lentement. Ça avait été une bonne décision, après tout on est enfant qu'une seule fois.

- Quoique, c'est un peu loin – avertit Ron.

- A quelle heure arriverons-nous ? – demanda Hermione.

- A midi…

- C'est un voyage très long. – exclama-t-elle.

- Oui…mais ça en vaudra la peine.

- Sheila – dit Hermione doucement – le voyage sera long, alors ne t'impatiente pas et ne demandes pas à chaque instant 'On est arrivé?'.

La petite Sheila s'attrista.

- Et quand est-ce que je saurai qu'on arrive ? – demanda-t-elle.

- Lorsque le soleil sera très haut dans le ciel…

- Ahhh…

- Quel fillette obéissante – félicita Ron.

Sheila sourit devant le compliment.

- Il n'y aura pas trop 'd'incidents bizarres' n'est-ce pas ? – Hermione regarda fixement Ron.

- Euh… eh bien… T'ai-je déjà dit comme tu étais joli aujourd'hui ?

- ��… Ron !

- Bien… ça ne sera pas trop, trop étrange…

- Dans une échelle de un à dix, dix étant la limite du bizarre… ?

- Hum… euh… onze… **:D**

- ��...

- Tati Mione, tati Mione…

- Oui, Sheila ?

- Est-ce que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel ?

- ��' …

Ron rit ouvertement pendant qu'Hermione chatouilla Sheila, qui éclatait de rire, ce qui fit que tout monde les regarda étrangement.

- Ils vont nous sortir du train si vous continuez avec ce scandale. – avertit Ron avec un ton amusé.

- J'ai bien entendu ? Ron Weasley préoccupé par le règlement ? – Hermione le regarda avec moquerie.

- Ta mauvaise influence revient de temps en temps. – répondit joyeusement le rouquin.

Sheila, comme elle s'ennuyait, commença à jouer avec un bébé qu'avait une femme qui était face à eux dans le wagon. La femme s'était tenue à l'écart de la conversation, elle n'avait fait que d'écouter et sourire, mais le bébé, qui était en train de dormir, s'était réveillé, et Sheila profita pour s'amuser un peu avec lui, tandis que la femme fatiguée tentait de se reposer un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la maman à Sheila ? – demanda Ron, profitant que la fillette ne pouvait les écouter, en étant distraite par le bébé.

- Elle est morte… lorsque Sheila avait 3 ans…

- Oui, elle me l'avait dit… mais comment c'est arrivé? Et pourquoi Alix est resté avec elle ?

- Sa sœur lui a donné la tutelle…

- Mais elle parait très jeune…

- Elle est jeune… Maintenant elle a 22 ans… mais lorsque je l'ai connu, elle avait à peine 17 ans…

- Et toi 19, pour ce que j'ai compris…

- Et comment vous êtes connu ? Et qu'est-il arrivé avec le papa… ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- On a le temps…

- Bien…

Hermione tenta de se souvenir avec un maximum de détails comment avait été sa première rencontre avec Alix. Elle commençait à peine en tant qu'écrivain, et quelques-uns de ses contes avaient déjà été publiés dans des petits journaux, c'était l'élève la plus renommée de l'Université… Mais elle avait décidé qu'il était temps d'engager une assistante… ses parents lui avaient offert une énorme maison et elle s'y sentait très seule.

-Flash back-

- Et quelles sont tes connaissances? – demanda Hermione à une jeune fille qui avait à ses côtés une fillette.

- Je sais écrire sur un ordinateur, organiser des fichiers, tenir un agenda électronique en ordre, en fait ça c'est une de mes plus grandes qualités, je suis très ordonnée, je peux également nettoyer votre maison, si vous le voulez – sourit la jeune fille, tentant de gagner des points.

- Je vois…

- Tati Alix, j'ai faim…

- J'arrive Sheila… Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu trouver une baby-sitter pour qu'elle l'a garde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas – lui dit Hermione, en regardant la petite – et tutoie-moi, je ne suis pas si vieille…

- Bien… - sourit la jeune fille peinée.

- Et la fillette serait un inconvénient pour que tu vives ici ? – continua l'entretien Hermione.

- Vivre ici ?

- C'est une des conditions pour le travail…

- Ça l'est ?

Alix chercha dans le journal qu'elle avait dans la main, sans se rendre compte que Sheila s'approchait d'Hermione.

- "Bonjoul" – lui dit la fillette avec timidité.

- Bonjour…

- Tu sais ? Tu es "tlès" belle… (très)

- Merci…

- Mais tu as plus de "lides" (rides) que ma tati Alix – sourit la fillette.

- Chipie ! – cria Alix, avec surprise – Mon dieu, excusez-la… Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que je vous fasse perdre du temps, je n'ai aucune chance n'est-ce pas?

Hermione la regarda avec doute.

- A quel moment ai-je dit ça ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de le dire… de 17 ans avec une fillette de 3 ans… c'est évident que vous ne m'emploierez pas… merci de toute façon…

- Voyons voir, demoiselle, il y a quelque chose que tu dois apprendre – lui dit Hermione avec un regard sévère – n'assume jamais quelque chose parce que tu peux te tromper… En plus ta fille est charmante…

- Ce n'est pas ma fille, c'est ma nièce…

- Ahh, alors tu es la nounou…

- Quelque chose comme ça…

- Bien, on continue avec l'entretien ?

- Allons-y – sourit Alix, plus tranquille.

- Et alors ? Tu pourras vivre ici ou pas ?

- Eh bien... je crois que oui, la fillette ne peut pas rester en Angleterre à cause du froid… ses parent habitaient en Floride et c'est pour ça qu'elle est très sensible de ce côté-là… elle resterait avec ma mère qui habite là-bas, mais de toute façon je dois gagner de l'argent pour l'entretenir…

- Et qu'est-il arriver à sa mère ?

- Elle est morte… il y a quelques jours…

Hermione ne remarqua que maintenant que la jeune fille était habillée entièrement de noire.

- Je suis navrée…

- Merci…

- La fillette a l'air très joyeuse.

- Elle est trop petite pour comprendre.

- Et le papa ?

- Il est mort aussi… mais c'était lorsque Sheila venait de naître… elle n'a même pas eu le temps de le connaître… Je crois que le fait que Jess soit mort à trop déprimer ma sœur… et elle n'a pas pu s'en sortir…

Hermione resta en silence, sans savoir quoi dire à cette jeune fille, si jeune… et avec autant de responsabilités… En plus, elle avait un peu honte, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour des bêtises et elle ne pensait jamais qu'il y avait des personnes qui avait plus de problèmes… beaucoup plus… avec la décision qu'elle avait prise, il y a des gens qui ont souffert beaucoup plus.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dit tout ça – Alix nia avec la tête – maintenant vous ne donnerez encore moins ma chance… Qui va engager une pleurnicheuse comme moi ?

- Je te comprends un peu… je suis aussi passé par des moments difficile, bien que pas aussi difficiles que les tiens…

- Quoi ? Nous sommes en compétitions ? – demanda Alix confuse.

Hermione sourit amplement et Sheila s'approcha d'Alix et s'asseya à côté d'elle.

- "Je lestelai tlanquille poul t'aider, tati, comme ça, la madame te donnela le tlavail et tu m'achètela la poupée que m'as plomis ma maman…" ( je resterai tranquille pour t'aider, tati, comme ça, la madame te donnera le travail et tu m'achètera la poupée que m'as promis ma maman…)

- Tu aurais du faire ça lorsque qu'on est arrivé, chipie. �� - se plaignit Alix.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais – sourit Hermione – elle a des problèmes à prononcer le "r", n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est la seule lettre qui lui pose problème, elle est très intelligent et elle a appris rapidement à parler correctement seulement le "r" c'est celle qu'elle n'arrive pas.

-C'est peut-être un caprice, aux enfants, ils leur arrivent de parler comme les bébés pour qu'on leur fasse plus attention… et prenant en compte les événements récents…

- Eh bien… je ne savais pas ça.

- Je l'ai lu dans un livre de pédagogie, mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est une étape… ça lui passera et à l'école on lui renforcera le langage.

- Je l'espère…

- Vous savez madame ? – Sheila regarda Hermione avec joie – vous êtes aussi joli que ma maman… mais ma maman, elle est palti au ciel… ( parti)

- Je sais… mais depuis là-haut, elle prend soin de toi…

- Vous voudliez êtle ma maman ? (vous voudriez être ma maman?)

- Sheila ! – Alix la regarda surprise – Comment peux tu demander ça ?

Hermione ébaucha un sourire.

- Je ne pourrai pas faire ça… mais j'aimerai bien être une des tes tantes… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- OUIII !

- Je suis navré, excusez-la.

- Ne t'angoisse pas tant… Quel âge as-tu Alix ?

- 17 ans…

- 17 ans et avec une fillette qui est déjà ma nièce… je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à t'engager…

- C'est vrai, vous me donnez le travail ?

- Avec la condition que tu m'emmènes ce petit ange de temps en temps… et que tu me tutoies…

- CIEL ! Merci beaucoup !

Alix se leva d'un bond et embrassa Hermione qui sourit. Une nouvelle amitié était née sans savoir les liens qui se formeraient dans le futur.

-fin flash back-

- Eh bien… Alix devrait penser à l'adopter – dit Ron en entendant l'histoire.

- Elle ne veut pas… elle préfère qu'elle se rappelle de ses parents…

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Alix de… que tu es… ?

- une sorcière ? – Hermione rit un peu – elle mourirait du choc… en plus, je n'étais pas prête à me souvenir de mon passé et le ramener de retour…

- Tu ne l'étais pas ? Maintenant tu l'es ?

Hermione regarda Ron avec douceur.

- Je crois que c'est évident…

- Tati Mione ! – Sheila s'approcha du couple – ce bébé est très amusant…

- Oui, les petits sont charmants…

- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas un bébé, toi et mon tonton Ron ? – Sheila les regarda suspicieusement.

Ron, qui était en train de sourire, commença à tousser, surpris, tandis qu'Hermione fixa son regard sur Sheila, en rougissant.

- Parce qu'il faut être marié pour ça – dit finalement Hermione avec une voix nerveuse.

- Ahh… mais si vous allez vous marriez de toute façon... vous devriez faire un bébé, pour que j'ai un cousin avec qui jouer…

- Ce n'est pas si facile…

- Pourquoi ? Que devez-vous faire pour avoir un bébé?

Sheila les observa avec curiosité, tandis que Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards, rougissants.

- Eh bien…

- J'aimerai écouter tes explications – dit Ron souriant, bien qu'il ne puisse éviter la gêne de toute cette situation.

- Je sais déjà comment ont les fait – Sheila les regarda, fière – mon tonton Ron doit seulement planter une petite graine dans le ventre de ma tati Mione et l'arroser, pour qu'elle pousse… et il y aura alors une petite graine qui se fera comme celle qu'on trouve dans les haricots et lorsque c'est prêt, le bébé sort… Et il pleure de joie parce qu'il voit sa maman…

- Et où as-tu appris ça ? – demanda Ron avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- Ma tati Alix me l'a expliqué et la maîtresse m'a dit que c'était quelque chose de semblable… bien que je n'aime pas quand les mamans gonflent comme des ballons, parce qu'elles sont trop grandes…

- Eh bien… oui, c'est comme ça – Hermione regarda Sheila avec un sourire.

- Vous voyez c'est pas si difficile… mais je voudrais choisir la petite graine pour que mon cousin soit aimable… parce qu'il y a des garçons qui sont trop méchants, comme Darren…

- Qui est Darren ? – demanda Ron – ton petit ami ?

Sheila fit une grimace de dégoût.

- Beurk ! Bien sûr que non ! Darren est un garçon qui m'embête tout le temps… il me tire les cheveux et me dit 'Sheila la bêta'… (N/T désolée j'ai pas trouvé bien, dans la v.o. c'est abruti comme ça rimait j'ai fait pareil) mais moi, j'ai tout dit à la maîtresse…

- Tu as bien fait, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire – appuya Hermione – et ce garçon est grossier.

- Et alors, vous allez faire un bébé? – demanda à nouveau Sheila, les regardant fixement.

- Oui, est-ce qu'on va faire un bébé? – demanda Ron avec une pointe d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

- �� … pas pour le moment, Sheila…

Sheila la regarda un peu déçu, Ron pensa qu'Hermione préférait reculer un peu dans la relation.

- … mais peut-être dans un futur pas trop lointain, oui…

Ron et Sheila sourirent, tous deux avec des pensées très distincts, mais sentant la même joie.

- On est arrivé. – dit Hermione, voyant que le train s'arrêtait.

- OUIII ! – célébra Sheila.

- Allons-y – Ron sortit du train suivit par les filles.

Sheila resta bouche bée en voyant toutes les lumières du parc.

- Tu n'as pas dit que ce serait un train direct – réclama Hermione.

- Tu ne l'as pas demandé – sourit le rouquin.

- On va entrer ! – dit Sheila avec un ton suppliant.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres pour aujourd'hui, princesse…- Ron la regarda avec euphorie.

- Sérieusement ? Alors vous allez faire un bébé aussi ?

- ��… tout se réalisera, sauf ça…

- Ohh… bon, pas grave…

La fillette commença à sauter heureuse, tandis que Ron et Hermione l'observèrent, souriants.

A suivre…

Merci à tous pour les reviews. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Draco, il ne va pas voler Hermione à Ron, mais pour les fans, on le reverra par la suite.

Bisous à tous.

Gaby B.


	12. Les problèmes commencent à peine

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 12. "Les problèmes commencent à peine"

Une fois dans le parc, la petite Sheila se surpris de voir le lieu si coloré.

- Eh bien… ce n'est pas très différent d'un parc d'attraction moldu – dit Hermione tranquillement.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois – dit Ron en riant.

- Que veux-tu dire ? ¬¬

- Tati Mione ! Je peux monter sur le balai ?

- QUOI ?

Hermione se dirigea avec Sheila vers un des stands, où ils proposaient des voyages en balai autour du parc.

- Comment ils font pour les faire voler ? – s'interrogea Sheila.

- Circuits électriques qui sont mis sur les balais… c'est tout, ma puce…

- Tu ne pourras pas tout lui expliquer, Hermione, mieux vaut la laisser en profiter…

- Elle ne doit pas rester avec des doutes.

- Et à quoi sert l'imagination alors ?

Hermione allait protester, mais Ron marquait un point. Autant de réponses anéantiraient la fantaisie de Sheila.

- Alors, je peux ?

- Après, princesse, d'abord, nous allons voir tout le parc…

- Bien !

Hermione pensa que Sheila allait se fâcher, en ne la laissant pas faire ce qu'elle voudrait, mais la petite paraissait tellement heureuse dans le parc, qu'on avait l'impression que ça ne lui importait peu.

- J'aimerai une pomme d'amour ! (N/T pomme enrobé de caramel qu'on trouve dans les parcs d'attraction)

- Que penses-tu d'une bière au beurre ?

- NON !

- Quoi ?

- Elle est trop petite pour ça…

- Oh, d'accord, très bien…

La petite Sheila prit Hermione et Ron par la main et les tira jusqu'aux multiples attractions qu'il y avait.

- Je veux jouer avec une baguette ! Et manger des bonbons ! Et me promener sur les manèges !

- Il y aura du temps pour tout, Sheila, ne t'impatientes pas.

- Mais je veux faire de tout ! – gémit la petite.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a beaucoup de temps – la consola Ron.

La fillette continua d'être excitée, tandis que Ron et Hermione sourirent avec satisfaction.

- Ron !

Ils se retournèrent tous, voyant une jeune femme blonde, avec des yeux bleus, qui s'approchait du rouquin.

- Je savais que je ne me trompais pas ! Comment vas-tu, Ron ?

- Bien, Susan…

La jeune femme s'inclina vers Ron pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais il tourna la tête, qui fit que le baiser se posa sur la joue.

Susan l'observa, étonnée par son attitude.

- Mais quelle belle petite fille ! – Susan dévia la conversation – Ne me dit pas que maintenant, tu es baby-sitter ?

- Quelque chose comme ça – affirma Ron – Et comment sais-tu qu'elle n'est pas à moi ?

- Ron Weasley, père ? Ça c'est une bonne blague. – la blonde bougea ses cheveux de façon coquette – Ta maison me manque beaucoup… je crois que j'ai laissé certaines choses là-bas…

- J'en doute, j'ai fait le ménage, il y a peu et je n'ai rien trouvé…

- Alors il faudra qu'on change ça…

Susan s'approcha de façon séductrice de Ron, qui recula et observa Hermione, qui tentait de contenir sa colère.

- Susan, te souviens-tu d'Hermione Granger ?

La blonde fixa ses yeux dans les châtains d'Hermione, tentant de se rappeler.

- Ahhhh, oui ! La fille de Gryffondor qui a déserté…

- Pas pour mon plaisir – murmura Hermione, irritée.

- Et comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu par ici ?

- C'est ma petite amie – Ron entoura Hermione avec son bras.

- C'est vrai ? Eh bien, voyez-vous ça, je te laisse quelques années et tu deviens un homme sérieux ! – Susan sourit, avec une légère pointe de jalousie dans sa voix. – Heureusement, je ne suis pas jalouse, ma belle.

- Mais moi, oui – dit Hermione, le plus tranquillement qu'elle pouvait.

- C'est pas bon, comme ça, tu ne garderas pas cette homme – se vanta Susan – c'est un véritable Don Juan…

- J'ai changé, Susan…

- C'est ce que nous verrons – Susan lui fit un clin d'œil – et finalement, tu ne m'as pas dit qui était la petite…

Sheila regarda Susan avec une certaine appréhension.

- C'est ma nièce…

- Nièce ? Elle ne ressemble à aucun de tes frères…

- C'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi…

- Viens Sheila, on va t'acheter un bonbon…

- Mais tati Mione !

- On y va…

Hermione dirigea un regard sérieux à Ron, et s'éloigna avec Sheila.

- Ta 'petite amie' est sympathique…

- J'aimerai que tu arrêtes l'ironie…

- C'est que… Ron Weasley avec une petite amie ? Toi, tu n'es pas comme ça… Ne te souviens-tu pas de comment on le passait bien lorsque l'on était ensemble ?

- Ça c'est du passé, je suis amoureux d'Hermione, et tu ne peux rien y changer…

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer…

- Susan…

- Shhh… - Susan mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Ron – je ne ferais pas de coup tordu, promis…

Avec Hermione et Sheila, la fillette paraissait plus fâchée qu'Hermione, elle-même.

- Tati Mione, je n'aime pas cette dame. Pourquoi tu les as laissé seuls ?

- Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance aux personnes que tu aimes, Sheila – dit Hermione, plus que tout pour se convaincre elle-même.

Mais elle était jalouse… TROP jalouse. L'unique bonne chose, c'était qu'elle le cachait mieux que Ron, bien que les envies de se jeter à la gorge de Susan ne lui manquaient pas… Non, non… Il ne faut pas exagérer. Ron l'aimait, ELLE… et ça aucune aguicheuse ne pourrait le changer.

Finalement, Sheila n'acheta qu'une boisson, et les filles sont revenus, voyant Ron et Susan discuter allégrement. Hermione tenta de se contrôler.

- On est arrivé, tonton Ron – Sheila prit possessivement la main de Ron.

- Bien que ça ne soit pas ta nièce, ça se voit que c'est une charmante fillette. – Susan s'inclina vers Sheila.

Susan pinça la joue de Sheila, qui se mit en colère. Une des choses que la fillette haïssait, c'était précisément qu'on lui touche les joues (tous les éditeurs qui la voyaient le faisait).

La petite fronça les sourcils, irritée.

- Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas que tu fasses ça – l'avertit Ron.

- Ne sois pas bête ! Toutes les petites filles adorent qu'on leur pince les joues. N'est-ce pas ma belle ?

Pour toutes réponses, Sheila renversa sa boisson dans la flambante robe de Susan, qui se redressa, irritée.

- Désolée – s'excusa la fillette avec un ton ironique.

- C'était ma robe neuve ! Elle m'a coûtée une fortune ! Maudite gamine de… !

Susan parut réfléchir et fit une profonde inspiration.

- C'est pas grave… c'était un accident… je comprends…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis peiner de tout ça – s'excusa Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait éviter de sourire.

- J'imagine combien…

Hermione s'inclina vers Sheila et lui murmura un 'bien fait'.

- Je crois que je suis de trop ici – dit Susan, un peu fâchée – à bientôt Ron.

La jeune femme lui fit un baiser sur la joue comme au revoir et s'éloigna sans même adresser la parole à Hermione ou à Sheila.

- Eh bien… Ex petite amie ? – demanda Hermione avec audace.

- Mauvais souvenir – réitéra Ron.

- Tonton Ron… Tu vas te marier avec cette dame si moche ? – Sheila parut agacée.

- Bien sûr que non, ma poupée, je sors avec ta tati Mione, et ça, ça ne se change pas si facilement…

- Pour autant que tu le veuilles – sourit Hermione.

- J'aime l'esclavage – Ron l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- On va aux attractions !

Sheila commença à sauter d'une attraction à l'autre, achetant beaucoup de choses qui attirait son attention, comme une lumière qui flotte et change de couleur ou une baguette en jouet.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent satisfaits. Finalement, la petite se fatigua et ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un des locaux du parc.

- Tu t'amuses. Sheila ?

- BEAUCOUP ! Merci tonton Ron, tu es le meilleur.

- Je sais **:D**

- Quel modestie ¬¬ - se plaignit Hermione.

- Je suis le meilleur, ne le nie pas.

- Lorsque je vais raconter ça à tati Alix… Elle ne va pas me croire ! Ce qui est bien, c'est que vous serez là aussi, maintenant elle me croira…

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle ne croit pas ce que tu dis ? – Ron parut intrigué.

- C'est un secret… vous promettez de ne rien dire à ma tati Alix…

- Je le promet – Hermione adopta une attitude sérieuse.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer – Ron fit le serment avec sa main droite.

- Bien…

Sheila s'approcha des deux.

- Je suis une sorcière…

Hermione fit tomber sa fourchette ce qui fit un bruit métallique très fort. Ron, lui, s'étrangla avec sa bouchée.

- Je savais que vous n'alliez pas me croire – soupira Sheila.

- Non, non… princesse – tenta de se reprendre Hermione – c'est seulement que tu nous as surpris… Et en quoi te bases-tu pour dire que tu es une sorcière ?

Sheila les regarda avec espièglerie.

- Une fois… j'ai fait tomber un garçon à l'école…

- Tu es sure de ne pas l'avoir poussé pour qu'il tombe ? – demanda Ron avec une certaine moquerie.

- C'est vrai, je suis une sorcière…

- Ça aurait pu être un accident – Hermione tenta que la fillette soit plus spécifique.

- Je sais que je suis une sorcière… Ma maman me disait qu'il y avait des sorcières et que peut-être j'en serai une… bien que je ne me souvienne pas bien des choses parce que j'étais très petite… Vous verrez j'irais à la même école que ma maman et je serai la meilleure sorcière de toutes…

Hermione et Ron interchangèrent des regards.

- On te croit – dit finalement Hermione – Tu l'as dit à Alix ?

- Oui et elle ne me croit pas… elle dit que je lis beaucoup trop d'histoires…

- Et ta grand-mère ?

- Non, à elle, je ne lui ai pas dit… si ma tati Alix ne me crois pas, ma mamie le ferait ? J'en doute…

Hermione sourit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.

- J'aimerai plus de boisson… Je peux aller en acheter ?

- Vas-y… - Ron la regarda avec joie – mais ne fait pas long…

- Non…

Sheila se leva de table pour se diriger vers le distributeur de boisson.

- C'est pour quoi le sourire ? – questionna Ron.

- C'est possible que Sheila ne se trompe pas tant que ça après tout…

- Tu veux dire que c'est une sorcière ?

- C'est possible… je crois que sa grand-mère en est une…

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je ne lui ai jamais demandé 'excusez-moi, madame, est-ce que vous êtes une sorcière ?'

- ¬¬… bien sûr…

- Mais la dame m'observe bizarrement… et elle me dit des choses sur la magie intérieure… elle parle avec des sous entendus… il faudrait parler avec elle… T'imagine si Sheila est une sorcière ?

- Si elle l'est, j'espère qu'elle ira à Poudlard… Quoique, comment tu crois que le prendra Alix ?

- Ça lui coûtera de le croire… je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un aussi encré dans la réalité comme Alix… mais on verra comment lui faire comprendre…

- On pourra aider Sheila… après tout, c'est notre nièce.

- On l'emmènera acheter le Chemin de Traverse et on lui offrira un chat…

- Un hibou, c'est mieux ¬¬

- Bien sûr que non ! – débattit Hermione – le chat est une excellente compagnie.

- L'hibou la maintient en communication !

- Le chat a un sixième sens !

Tous deux se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Regarde nous, en train de discuter comme un couple marié.

- Et sur quelque chose qui n'est pas à nous de décider… Sheila est celle qui choisir en fin de compte…

Sheila revient à table, interrompant la discussion.

- Tonton Ron, est-ce qu'il y a, ici, la maison aux miroirs ? (N/T je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle, c'est un labyrinthe avec des miroirs.)

- Je crois, oui…

- On peut y aller ? Tati Alix ne me laisse jamais y aller parce qu'elle dit que je me perdrai facilement…

- Eh bien, ta tati Aix n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

- OUIII ! – célébra Sheila, en applaudissant avec plaisir.

- Bien… Finis tes légumes et on pourra y aller – dit Hermione avec un ton protecteur.

- Mais je n'aime pas les légumes !

- Si tu veux aller à la maison aux miroirs, tu dois les manger…

- Mais… !

- Tu sais, Sheila… c'est ta décision…

La fillette soupira et commença à manger ses légumes.

- Eh bien, tu seras une maman sévère. – Ron l'observa, surpris.

- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment.

- Ahh… bien '

- En plus, les règles sont les règles et c'est pour son propre bien.

- Et tu l'as gâtes aussi, je l'ai vu…

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, elle est adorable.

Finalement Sheila finit ses légumes et se leva rapidement.

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Bien, bien, on y va…

- YOUPI !

Ils se dirigèrent les trois dans la maison aux miroirs et Hermione prit la main de Sheila.

- Ne me lâche pas, pour aucune raison et ça vaut aussi pour toi Ron…

Hermione voulu prendre la main de Ron mais elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés.

- Ron ?

Hermione se retourna et ne vit rien.

- Trop tard – soupira la jeune femme – bien Sheila, apparemment on devra chercher ton tonton Ron maintenant…

- Il s'est perdu parce qu'il n'a pas fait attention, n'est-ce pas tati Mione ?

- Oui, tu es une fillette intelligente.

Hermione et Sheila commencèrent à marcher dans le labyrinthe de miroirs voyants différents reflets… pas seulement d'elles, mais aussi de beaucoup de personnes déformées.

- Ça, c'est très amusant… ! – exclama Sheila.

- Oui, ça l'est…

Hermione et la fillette continuèrent à marcher. Ça faisait beaucoup de temps qu'elles étaient là mais elles ne trouvaient pas Ron, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Hermione.

- Je suis fatiguée, tati Mione, est-ce que l'on peut s'en aller ?

- Lorsqu'on trouvera ton tonton Ron, on le fera…

Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Si elle ne trouvait ni Ron, ni la sortie, qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient faire ? Non, non, le plus probable était que les responsables du stand les chercheraient après un certain temps.

En tournant un des miroirs, Hermione s'arrêta d'un coup, sentant un point au cœur. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un seau d'eau gelé.

- Tati Mione ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Sheila observa le miroir qu'Hermione regardait fixement et se surpris.

- Tati Mione, pourquoi tonton Ron embrasse cette femme ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ron tait là… embrassant Susan. Qu'elle avait été idiote ! Elle était si inquiète et bien sûr, lui était en train de passer du bon temps.

C'était trop beau pour durer… Ce qui était mauvais, c'est qu'elle s'était fait des illusions… Comment elle avait pu ! Maintenant, elle se rendait compte que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve et il était temps de se réveiller.

- On y va, Sheila…

- Mais… On ne va pas aller avec… ?

- NON – répondit Hermione en colère – on rentre à la maison.

Hermione tenta de contenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ça lui faisait trop mal, mais elle devait être forte. Non… non, elle ne pouvait pas… elle voulait s'effondrer ici même… elle voulait dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Elle souhaitait que Ron ne soit jamais apparu à nouveau dans sa vie. Maudite soit l'heure, où ils se sont retrouvés à nouveau. Maudite soit l'heure, où elle s'est rappelée qu'elle était une sorcière.

- Tati Mione, tu me fais mal…

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle serrait un peu trop fort la main de Sheila, comme si elle s'accrochait à elle, pour ne pas tomber.

- Je suis désolée. – dit Hermione, tentant de ne pas paraître trop triste.

- La sortie est là – signala Sheila.

- On y va… je veux sortir d'ici…

Une fois dehors, Hermione et Sheila marchèrent lentement, la fillette parut comprendre la douleur qu'avait causé à Hermione de voir Susan et Ron et préféra rester silencieuse.

- Tati Mione…

- Quoi ?

Sheila signala vers un des stands, d'où Ron, en les voyant, s'approchait.

- Vous étiez là ! Je vous ai cherché partout !

- Oui, bien sûr – Hermione utilisa le ton le plus sarcastique qu'elle put.

- Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Tu t'es bien amusé dans la maison aux miroirs ? – Hermione le regarda avec de la douleur dans le regard et tentant de détenir les larmes. Elle n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de la voir pleurer.

- Je me suis perdu et en trouvant la sortie, j'ai décidé d'attendre que vous sortiez.

- Tant mieux que tu te soies amusés… on rentre à la maison.

- Si tôt ?

- Si tu veux, tu restes, mais nous, on s'en va…

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, laisse moi tranquille… je ne veux plus jamais te revoir de ma vie, Ronald Weasley…

Hermione laissa échapper finalement ses larmes, en le regardant avec une dureté inégalable, qui blessa Ron au plus profond de son être.

- Pourquoi ? Dis moi ce qui t'arrive ?

Hermione commença à marcher et Ron lui prit le bras et la fit se retourner.

- Lâche-moi…

- Non, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Non, je ne le sais pas, c'est pour ça que je le demande.

- Acceptons-le Ron… c'était trop beau et maintenant on se rend compte que ça doit s'arrêter.

- Quoi ? Parle-moi clairement !

- Laisse-moi seule !

Sheila les regardait avec un peu de crainte.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas, dis moi ce qui t'arrives.

Hermione le regarda fixement, pleurant, anéantie.

- Je n'aurai pas cru que ça me ferai aussi mal – dit-elle avec une petit voix – je suppose que ça te fera plaisir.

- Hermione… s'il te plait…

Hermione soupira.

- Je t'ai vu… avec Susan… dans la maison aux miroirs.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester avec elle… seulement ne revient pas me chercher, je ne veux plus rien savoir de ce monde encore une fois…

- Hermione… - Ron sourit lentement.

- Et tu as encore l'audace de rire ? – Hermione serra les poings avec colère.

- C'est que… je n'ai pas embrassé Susan…

- Tu es en train de nier, alors que JE VOUS AI VU ?

- Non… tu as vu un reflet…

- C'est la même chose de toute façon !

- Non, ça ne l'est pas… tu vois, j'ai oublié un petit détail… les miroirs reflètent les fantaisies de la personne qui les observent… Susan était probablement en train de s'imaginer ça… et ça s'est reflété…

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion.

- Tu ne me mens pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ciel… si tu m'avais dit ça dès le début…

- C'est que… je…

Hermione se sentait vraiment stupide. Il fallait toujours qu'elle voie les choses du côté négatif.

- Viens, petite sotte…

Ron tira Hermione jusqu'à son torse et l'enlaça puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Je t'aime et ça, ça ne changera pas.

- Moi aussi… je suis désolée de t'avoir gâché l'après-midi.

- On peut encore le sauver…

- Ça y est ! Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? – Sheila les observa, souriant avec espièglerie.

Hermione fit un baiser sur les lèvres à Ron.

- D'après toi ?

- Youpi ! Je savais que mon tonton Ron ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose comme ça !

- Au moins quelqu'un a un peu confiance en moi…

- Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si le reflet aurait été, moi… avec Draco ?

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Tu fantasmes avec cet idiot ?

- Non… mais ça fait un peu mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais ce n'était pas moi ! C'était Susan ! Tu ne peux pas m'accuser cette fois.

- Imagine toit seulement ce que j'ai ressenti… Et parle moi de confiance.

Ron acquiesça, comprenant à la perfection. Si quand Hermione avait dansé avec Draco, il avait senti la jalousie qui lui bouffait de l'intérieur, les voir s'embrasser, bien que ce soit un reflet… il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Hermione était forte, sans aucun doute, et maintenant qu'ils avaient tout éclairci, Ron avait la mission de leurs faire oublier l'incident. Sheila parut l'avoir oublié immédiatement, montant à d'autres attractions et achetant des choses.

Ça avait été une bonne journée… et Ron s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione l'aimait profondément… qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait.

A suivre…

Bonjour a tous.

Je sais que je mets beaucoup plus de temps que promis pour mettre les chapitres mais ces temps ci je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop tarder, mais étant une maman, j'ai certaine priorité. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas je vais traduire cette fic jusqu'au bout.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Virginia Parker Evans :** Salut, ravie que la fic te plaise autant. Moi aussi, j'écoute souvent la chanson, elle est très belle. Eh bien, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, et tes reviews me font plaisir alors n'arrête pas. Bisous

**Gaëlle Griffondor :** Salut, merci pour ta reviews et voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Loufette :** Salut, eh bien voila la suite avec une Sheila toujours aussi adorable. Merci encore pour la reviews. A bientôt bisous

**Allima :** Salut, c'est vraie que Sheila est plutôt marrante. Merci pour la reviews. Bisous à bientôt.

**Mimille : **Salut, ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour ta fidélité. A bientôt bisous.

**Virg05 : **Salut, toujours présent à ce que je vois. Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise toujours autant j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bisous à bientôt pour la suite.

**Niniebou **: Salut, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'adore le couple Ron/Hermione c'est un de mes préférés. Merci pour la reviews. Bisous à bientôt.

**Stéphanie : **Et voilà la suite, merci pour la reviews. Bisous

**Coweti :** Salut, j'ai bien l'intention de la traduire entièrement. Je ne suis pas très douée en conjugaison, en fait je n'ai pas de beta-reader alors je m'en sors comme je peux. J'essaierai de faire des efforts. Voila j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Bisous a bientôt.

Merci encore de me lire, je n'aurai jamais cru recevoir autant de reviews, j'ai passé le stade des 100 ça me fait très plaisir. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite au plus vite promis. Continuez les reviews.

GABY B.


	13. Révélant des secrets

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 13. "Révélant des secrets"

J'espère que maintenant, ça sortira bien.

Hermione regardait avec espoir la poêle qui se réchauffait au feu doux de la cuisinière.

Maintenant, ne mélange pas autant de ça… peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas autant de grumeaux.

Hermione soupira et retourna un peu le mélange qu'elle avait dans la poêle.

Je vois que la seule chose que tu sais faire, ce sont des Hot Cakes…

Hermione se retourna, effrayée, et vit Alix, souriant, derrière elle.

¬¬… Tu m'as fait peur ! Et qu'est-ce que tu es malpoli au fait.

C'est vrai, depuis que je te connais, tu ne fais que des Hot Cakes… Allons Hermione, les sandwichs c'est plus simple et ça changera un peu !

Lorsque je voudrais ton opinion, je te la demanderais… Et, comment es-tu rentré ?

Euh… eh bien, j'ai une clef, si tu t'en souviens bien.

Juste ! Je croyais que ça avait été par la porte de derrière comme tout le monde le fait.

Avec 'tout le monde', tu voulais dire seulement Monsieur Weasley ?

¬¬… laisse moi tranquille.

Alix fit un sourire espiègle.

Et comment ça a été hier ? La chipie a été sage ?

Bien sûr, elle, c'est une bonne fille.

¬¬… j'ignorerai cela.

Eh, si tu fais des Hot Cakes, ça veut dire que M. Weasley vient n'est-ce pas ?

Il vient ? Qui t'as dit qu'il était parti ?

COMMENT ?

Alix se leva et secoua Hermione

Ne me dit pas qu'il a dormi ici ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! J'espère que tu t'es bien comporté !

¬¬X … il a dormi dans la chambre d'ami, Alix, et seulement parce que c'était très tard…

Ok… Quoique ça me soulage de savoir ça, d'un autre côté, tu es très lente… tu finiras par l'éloigner.

Arrêtes ton soutien moral. ¬¬

J'essaierai **:o) **… Et alors ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Eh bien… Figure-toi qu'hier, nous avons eu notre première dispute…

Alix qui s'était déjà assise, se mit à nouveau debout, et s'approcha d'Hermione.

QUOI ? TU T'ES DISPUTE AVEC LUI ? Comment as-tu osé ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Eh, c'est moi qui devrais être fâchée.

Voyez-vous ça ! Eh bien non, ma chérie, tout le monde se fâche, comment as-tu oser ruiner NOTRE relation ?

Notre ?

Oui, bien que ça te pèse ! Nous avons tous, nos espoirs en vous et votre futur mariage ! Commence à parler ! Quelle était la raison de la dispute ?

Je ne peux pas cuisiner et parler en même temps – s'excusa Hermione.

¬¬ … donne-moi ça.

Alix ôta la cuillère en bois des mains d'Hermione et se mit face à la cuisinière.

Ok, je les finirai, commence à me raconter ton histoire.

Ce n'était rien… on s'est trouvé avec une ex-petite amie…

L'ex ? Le monde est petit… Et ? Ne me dit pas qu'il aime toujours l'autre ? Je ne pensais pas ça de M. Weasley ! Tu veux que je le cogne ? Mon amie n'est pas de second chois, pour personne ! En plus, tu dis qu'il est dans la chambre d'ami ? J'irai et je l'humilierai…

ALIX ! – la fit taire Hermione – Est-ce que je peux terminer que tu ne tues Ron ?

Mmmm… très bien… mais s'il t'a fait quelque chose, il aura à faire à moi…

Je ne crois pas que ça l'inquiète…

Eh bien, il devrait…

Bien, le fait est que, je suis devenue jalouse… et à cause de ça, j'ai failli tout ruiner.

Mais pourquoi es-tu devenu jalouse ?

C'est qu'il s'est approché beaucoup trop… et j'ai cru qu'ils s'embrassaient – mentit Hermione.

Ahh… alors c'est ta faute… avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, tu dois vérifier bien ce qui se passe, idiote. Ne t'ai-je rien appris ? – Alix utilisa un ton de reproche. – on dirait presque une novice.

Eh ! En certains points, je suis une novice.

Ce n'est pas une excuse, tu étais sur le point de ruiner notre romance, alors la prochaine fois, renseigne-toi en premier sur tous les faits et après tu fais un scandale.

Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord.

Alix et Hermione se retournèrent et virent Ron dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

Aie, M. Weasley ! – Alix rougit extrêmement. – je suis désolée, je…

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser – la tranquillisa Ron – tu as tout a fait raison.

Oui, mets toi de son côté – se plaignit Hermione.

Ron donna un baiser à Hermione tandis qu'Alix continua avec sa tâche de finir les Hot Cakes.

Maintenant, vous aurez un déjeuner décent, M. Weasley – sourit Alix.

¬¬… très drôle – concorda Hermione.

Tati Alix !

La petite Sheila coura embrasser Alix, encore en pyjama.

Chipie, comment t'es-tu portée ?

Très bien **:o)**

Ça je l'espère…

On va manger des Hot Cakes ? – Sheila parut inquiète – Qui les a fait ?

Moi – éclaira Alix.

Alors, ils seront bons !

¬¬ - Hermione s'approcha de Sheila, l'enlaçant fortement. – moi aussi, je les fais très bons !

Tati Mione, les tiens, on les donne aux oiseaux et ils ne peuvent pas prendre de morceaux… ils sont trop durs.

Excusez-moi, Mesdames les expertes en cuisine. – se plaignit Hermione.

Chipie, j'ai pris une valise avec tes habits, j'aimerai que tu mettes ta robe rose.

Non, pas la robe rose ! – s'attrista Sheila.

Je suis navrée, on va chez ta grand-mère et tu sais que chaque fois qu'elle a une soirée tu dois mettre cette robe.

Très bien…

Assieds-toi pour déjeuner et quand tu as fins, tu vas te baigner et changer.

Sheila fit ce qu'Alix lui avait indiqué, obéissante.

Misel fait une soirée ?

Oui… en fait, elle m'a demandé que je t'invite… à toi et M. Weasley.

Ron l'observa, confus.

Qui est Misel ? – demanda le rouquin.

Ma mère – éclaira Alix – je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué, hier lorsque j'ai fini avec les éditeurs, elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait une soirée aujourd'hui et qu'il serait vital que vous y soyez, toi et M. Weasley…

Et pourquoi ?

Hermione, si ma mère m'expliquerai les motifs de ses folles idées, je crois que je terminerai en train de me cogner la tête sur les murs les plus proches, alors vas-y seulement et voilà…

Très bien, très bien…

Ahh humm… M. Weasley…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Eh bien… ma mère m'a demandé d'inviter votre sœur.

Ma sœur ? Comment connais-t-elle Ginny ? – s'exalta Ron.

Alix haussa les épaules.

Elle dit qu'elle a lu un article sur vous et votre famille et que ça l'enchanterait de connaître votre sœur et son mari… Ne vous inquiétez pas, si ça vous dérange, ne les emmener pas… ma mère a des idées extravagantes dans certaines occasions.

La grand-mère est paracoïane…

C'est PARANOIAQUE et ne lui dit pas parce qu'elle se fâche – sourit Alix – je suis la seule à lui dire et elle me sort toujours le même serment de 'toujours voir les choses avec un peu de magie'…

Peut-être qu'elle a raison, Alix, tu es trop terre à terre – Hermione la regarda avec soin.

Génial, pourquoi vous ne faites pas un club ? Comme ça, les deux, vous pouvez me gâcher les 24h. de la journée, une, le matin et l'autre le soir.

Je prend la garde du matin – sourit Hermione.

¬¬… Va seulement à la soirée, tu veux ? C'est à 19h, chez moi… et M. Weasley, si vous avez déjà quelque chose de prévu ce n'est pas nécessaire que vous veniez…

Non, je suis libre…

Génial – se plaignit Alix.

Si vous voulez, je peux prétexter un rendez-vous – dit Ron en voyant la réaction d'Alix.

Non, non, non… c'est que ma mère… est très bizarre… n'allez pas avoir peur de tout ce qu'elle fait ou dit.

Croyez-moi, j'ai vu des choses pires.

J'en doute.

Non, Alix, pour cette foi, donne lui le bénéfice du doute.

Alix les observa, étonnée.

Bien, c'est d'accord, je suppose…

J'ai fini ! – annonça Sheila.

Bien, on va te laver… je t'arrangerai les vêtements.

Quand est-ce que je pourrai jeter cette robe rose ?

Quand elle ne t'ira plus.

Et si elle se déchire ?

On verra s'il y arrive un "accident"… mais pour l'instant, tu la mettras et c'est la fin de la discussion.

Ouuu…

Allons-y…

Alix se mit debout et prit la main de Sheila.

Excusez-moi, M. Weasley.

Je vous en prie…

Alix et Sheila sortirent de la cuisine, laissant Ron et Hermione, étonnés.

Qu'en penses-tu ? – demanda la jeune femme.

Je ne sais pas… Comment connaît-elle Ginny ?

Peut-être qu'elle l'a effectivement lu dans un article.

Je ne me rappelle d'aucun article qui parle de ma famille…

On ne perd rien à y aller… il faudra avertir Harry.

Je le ferai…

Très bien…

Dans ce cas-là, je m'en vais, pour avoir le temps de tout faire. A quelle heure, on passe te prendre ?

Mmmm… à 18h30, ça sera bien, on fait une demi-heure pour aller jusqu'à chez Alix.

Au fait, je croyais qu'Alix vivait ici.

Oui, mais elle loue aussi une maison pour quand Misel et Sheila viennent lui rendre visite.

Eh bien… bon, on se voit tout à l'heure, mon amour.

Au revoir mon cœur, fais attention à toi.

Ron l'embrassa pour dire au revoir et sortit de la cuisine par la porte de derrière.

Il faudra que je ferme cette porte à clef – raisonna Hermione en le voyant sortir.

En soupirant, Hermione monta pour choisir ce qu'elle allait se mettre cette après-midi. Elle heurta Alix qui arrangeait les vêtements de Sheila.

Alix…

Ah Hermione ! Tu fais peur ¬¬… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle Misel fait cette réunion ?

Hermione… comme je te l'ai dit dans la cuisine et comme je te l'ai dit pendant toutes ces années que tu me connais, ma mère ne me dit JAMAIS ce qu'elle combine… ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne crois pas qu'elle te fasse honte.

Non, je ne le dis pas pour ça…

Mais moi oui… Ne vas pas me renvoyer, s'il te plait – demanda la jeune femme.

Alix, ne sois pas ridicule ¬¬

¬¬… ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas me renvoyer ?

Hermione soupira.

Au fait, pourquoi prépares-tu Sheila si tôt ?

Ma maman veux que lorsqu'on arrive, on soit 'présentables', au moins Sheila… pour ne pas perdre du temps… elle se comprend.

Bien, ne claque pas la porte en sortant.

Si je n'oublie pas, non.

On se voit chez toi.

Ok… A tout à l'heure.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre et choisit les vêtements qu'elle mettrait le soir même.

Pendant ce temps, chez Harry, Ron arriva et les avertit pour l'invitation.

Et tu dis que ce n'est pas une sorcière ?

Ron nia avec la tête.

Hermione a des soupçons, mais Alix n'est pas une sorcière.

C'est possible qu'Alix et sa sœur ne soient pas des sorcières mais la mère, oui… il y a déjà eu des cas… - réfléchit Harry.

Oui, oui, vous viendrez ou pas ?

Nous n'avons personne qui puisse garder James…

Maman sera enchanter de le faire… allez Ginny, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle complote cette dame…

Oui, mon amour, en plus, ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis pour nous amuser.

Bien, bien… je demanderai à maman de le garder.

Au fait, Ron, comment ça se passe avec Hermione ?

Le rouquin sourit amplement.

Mieux que je ne m'y attendais.

Je savais que Hermione et toit vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre – Ginny semblait excité.

Quoique, hier, ça a failli tout partir en vrille.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? – Ginny s'irrita.

Rien ! ¬¬… on a rencontré Susan…

Ginny serra les poings, tandis qu'Harry soupira.

Cette pouffiasse ? Alors Hermione a raison de se fâcher !

Tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui c'est passé !

De toutes façons ! Je connais ta 'copine' ¬¬X …

Mon cœur, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Ron nous expliquer ? – demanda Harry.

Ron commença à narrer ce qui c'était passé.

Mieux vaut que tu fasses attention avec elle, Ron, peut-être qu'elle s'interposera dans votre relation – dit Harry sagement.

Merci pour ton observation si subtile. ¬¬

Bon, c'est à voir ! Pourquoi elle ne se résigne pas ? Elle en a d'autres pour s'amuser, pourquoi spécialement toi ? Tu as déjà une petite amie, qu'elle cherche quelqu'un d'autre ! – Ginny se montra plus irritée.

Regarde, Ginny, je devrais être vraiment stupide pour perdre Hermione sans me battre.

¬¬… tu as déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin – ajouta la rouquin avec un ton goguenard.

¬¬X… QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?

Euhm… Ron, il se fait tard, non ?

Je m'en vais… mieux vaux pour vous que vous soyez chez moi à 18h pour allez chez Hermione.

Quel amabilité…

Tu me verras comme ça… au revoir…

Ron jeta de la poudre de Cheminette et disparut dans les flammes vertes.

XXXXXX

La journée passa rapidement, pour l'opinion de tout le monde, et Hermione bien qu'elle soit prête depuis 17h30, sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Non, en réalité, c'était les nerfs… Pourquoi Misel voulait qu'Harry et Ginny y assiste aussi ? Elle complotait quelque chose.

Ron, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent enfin chez Hermione.

Merlin, Hermione, ta maison est magnifique – félicita Ginny.

Merci…

Prête ?

Je crois…

Alors on y va…

Eh Hermione, alors ? Ça te plait d'être la petite amie de mon frère ?

GINNY ! – s'irrita Ron.

C'était amusant – sourit Hermione.

Ron a un certain charme – défendit Harry.

Merci mon pote… je peux toujours compter sur toi.

Je crois que ne t'ai pas marié avec le bon Weasley, Harry – se moqua Hermione.

Oui, Ginny m'a devancé, mais c'est que…. Regardez-moi ce morceau de choix ! – Ron s'approcha d'Harry et lui tapota la joue.

Dommage que tu n'es yeux que pour Hermione. – correspondit Harry.

Ça, oui, en effet…

Hermione, une quelconque idée sur les personnes qui seront à la soirée.

Non… Misel maintient toujours le mystère sur ses réunions… Et comment va James ?

Maman le garde… il est immense…

Chaque jour, ils grandissent plus vite.

Lorsque tu t'y attendras le moins, il sera déjà à Poudlard.

Ils continuèrent à discuter aimablement, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils arrivèrent chez Alix.

Hermione soupira, apparemment elle voulait se donner du courage.

Mon cœur… tu es prête ? – Ron lui prit la main pour qu'elle se sente plus sure.

Oui…

Hermione sonna et après un court instant, Alix ouvrit la porte.

Hermione ! Eh bien, toujours aussi ponctuel, passez, passez…

Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison, qui était aménagé discrètement.

Ils étaient les seuls dans la pièce.

Où sont-ils tous ? – demanda Hermione.

C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir… - Alix haussa les épaules. – il n'y a que Sheila, mon cousin et moi…

Ton cousin ? Tu ne m'as jamais mentionné que tu avais un cousin…

On ne se fréquente pas beaucoup…

Ahh, Alix… eux, ce sont Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron.

Alix serra la main du jeune homme et de la rouquine avec enthousiasme.

Ravie de vous rencontrer… j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ou que ça ne vous cause aucun désagrément de venir à cette 'soirée'…

Au contraire, nous vous remercions pour l'invitation – répondit Harry.

Bien… écoutez, excusez-moi de vous le dire mais vous et M. Weasley, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup – dit Alix, en regardant minutieusement Ginny.

Merlin, tu m'as déjà discrédité. – plaisanta la rouquine.

Ils rirent tous ouvertement.

Tati Alix, tati Mione… !

Sheila s'approcha, embrassa Hermione affectueusement et derrière elle venait un jeune homme, grand avec des cheveux foncés.

Bonjour, Hermione…

Hermione observa minutieusement le jeune et sentit que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

E-elian… ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu te souviens de moi…

C'est que…

Comment connais-tu mon cousin ? – s'étonna Alix.

Lui… je…

Harry et Ginny interchangèrent des regards.

Bonjour M. Potter, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir à nouveau.

J-je dis de même. – essaya de répondre avec calme Harry.

Eh bien, Elian, il me semble que tu connais tout le monde – Alix l'observa avec suspicion – Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Il y aura du temps pour les explications…

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent descendre lentement une femme âgée avec un long chapeau noir.

Mère – soupira Alix.

Ma fille – sourit Misel.

¬¬…

Tante Misel, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Non, Elian, ça va… merci à tous d'être venu, vu que c'est très important… spécialement pour la petite Sheila… Tu es très belle dans ta robe rose – Misel lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sheila sourit timidement.

Je vous invite à passer au salon… on pourra discuter calmement.

Ils obéirent tous en silence sans rien comprendre de ce qui se passait.

Une fois dans le salon, ils échangèrent tous des regards pour finalement observer Misel, espérant une explication.

Je vous ai demandé de venir pour une raison simple… oh, que je suis impolie, je ne me suis pas présentée… je suis Misel McLester… Bien que mon nom de jeune fille est Misel McGonagall…

QUOI ? – tous se surprirent à l'exception de Sheila, Alix et Elian.

McGonagall ?

Vous…?

Je vous expliquerais tout minutieusement… mais j'imagine qu'en donnant mon nom de jeune fille, ça vous a suggéré à beaucoup une multitude de doute… Commençons avec les explications…

Hermione serra fermement les mains de Ron, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny observèrent Misel avec perplexité et surprise. Sheila ne faisait que de jouer avec sa robe et Alix ne comprenait pas les rasions de la surprise générale. Elian acquiesça lentement, sachant qu'un des plus grands secrets qu'avait maintenu Misel serait révélé.

A suivre…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre mais ça me fait très très plaisir. La suite très vite c'est promis.

Bisous a tous.

Gaby B.


	14. Tout éclairci:il est temps de reposer en

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 14. "Tout éclairci : il est temps de reposer en paix"

Ils observèrent tous Misel, qui fit claqué sa langue, apparemment, elle cherchait un moyen de commencer.

– Mère – interrompit Alix – Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce que tu complotes ? Et pourquoi tout le monde semble au courant de quelque chose ?

– Je vais te demander, ma fille, que bien que tu me haïsses, d'essayer d'accepter les choses et de ne pas te renfermer…

Alix soupira.

– Tu sais bien que je ne te hais pas.

– Mais tu veux éviter, à Sheila, la souffrance que tu as vécu… bla, bla, bla… regarde, une fois que j'explique tout, tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras.

– Mère, ça, ça peut me coûter mon travail.

– Cousine, relaxe, tu verras que tu finiras gagnante.

Alix regarda Elian avec doute.

– Bien – continua Misel – je vous raconterais un peu à propos de ma vie familiale… je parie que c'est ce qui intrigue le plus tout le monde. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, mon nom est Misel McGonagall, j'ai deux sœurs, Millie et Minerva… toutes deux sont décédées il y a des années.

Hermione sentit comme si elle tombait lentement… Misel, sœur du professeur ? Mais comment…?

– Minerva décida d'enseigner à Poudlard, tandis que Millie s'est marié avec un membre du ministère. En ce qui me concerne, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un moldu et j'ai fait ma vie comme quelqu'un de normal, oubliant mes racines… mais nous savons tous que ce n'est pas très bon.

Misel observa Hermione fixement. Ils semblèrent tous comprendre où allait la conversation, même Alix.

– 'Moldu' veut dire mélange – sourit Sheila.

– Et toi, comment le sais-tu ? – demanda Alix.

– C'est tati Mione qui me l'a dit – répondit la fillette avec un ton joyeux.

Alix posa son regard sur Hermione.

– Alors ça veut dire que tu es aussi… une… – Alix ouvrit les yeux en grand, totalement surprise.

– Tu es au courant de ça ?

– Bien sûr que je sais !

– Mais… tu semblais très réticente à croire à ce genre de choses.

– J'ai mes raisons.

– C'est en partie ma faute – interrompit Misel – Alix et Andrea ont toujours grandis en reniant le monde magique… 'Voir pour le croire'…

– Je ne veux pas que Sheila passe par la même déception par laquelle nous sommes passées, Andrea et moi, au cas où elle ne serait pas une sorcière…

– Mais je le suis ! – exclama Sheila, comprenant un peu la discussion. – Je te l'ai dit et tu m'as ignoré !

– Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des illusions…

– Surmonte-le, Alix… Si elle l'est, bien, si elle ne l'est pas, tu l'aideras à ce que la déception ne soit pas trop grande.

– Je suppose – se plaignit Alix – mais j'espère que ça ne soit pas la raison pour laquelle tu nous as réuni ici… spécialement Hermione et M. Weasley, ce sont des gens occupés.

– Bien sûr… bien, dans cette pièce, il n'y a que des sorciers, excepté toi, Alix… alors les choses seront plus facile à expliquer…

– Il n'y a que des sorciers ? – Alix se mit debout, surprise – Alors M. Weasley… et tout le monde… ?

– Oui… nous sommes des sorciers, Alix… – Hermione la regarda avec un peu de crainte.

– Il y aura du temps pour des éclaircissements… Nous savons tous de Voldemort… et comment il a été anéanti par le fils de James Potter et Liliane Evans…

Harry rougit légèrement.

– Oui, jeune homme… tu as été le survivant… une grande légende… un grand sorcier…

– J-je n'ai aucune idée de comment je l'ai fait – se défendit Harry.

– Je te le dirais… avec la force de l'amitié… avec la force de savoir que vous vous êtes tous sacrifier pour faire un monde de paix… Bien que vous ne saviez pas tout, tu suspectais, que tous les changements qu'il y a eu à Poudlard, à partir de la cinquième année, ont été fait dans le d'anéantir Voldemort et que la tranquillité revienne dans les mondes magiques et moldus.

Harry acquiesça lentement, Misel avait raison, bien que personne ne lui ait dit, il savait que tout était arrivé pour aider à l'anéantissement de Voldemort.

– Lorsqu'il ta laissé cette cicatrice en signal de sa chute, Millie avait un fils de 5 ans… et moi, j'étais enceinte. Minerva n'a jamais eu d'enfants, alors, elle a aimé ses neveux comme si ils étaient ses enfants. Avec le croisement du sang, Elian a été le seul qui a hérité de magie, mais pas mes filles, Andrea et Alix… dans ce cas, le gêne magique est passé à la 3ème génération.

Misel observa Sheila avec un sourire.

– Minerva est venue me rendre visite pour me parler d'un futur qui nous nuisait tous… Je l'ai aidé à éclaircir ses idées et nous avons changés les choses… ça lui as coûté la vie… et à Millie aussi, mais maintenant, nous avons la paix, et où qu'elles puissent être, elles sont heureuses de vous voir tous bien… M. Potter, je ne vous avais pas vu depuis les funérailles de Minerva, vous êtes toujours aussi beau.

– Merci – répondit Harry, un peu confus et heureux. Alors, comme ça, il y avait plus de personnes impliquées là-dedans… et c'est maintenant qu'on découvrait qui.

– Au début, j'ai cru que tout resterait dans le passé… mais quand Alix a commencé à travailler avec Hermione… j'ai su que je devais intervenir pour vous réunir à nouveau.

– Alors – dit finalement Hermione – c'est vous qui nous avez unis… ce n'a pas été le destin.

– Mon cœur – Misel l'observa avec tendresse – j'ai précipité es choses, mais je ne t'ai pas obligé à avoir les sentiments que tu as maintenant, ou à agir comme tu l'as fait… ça, ça a été uniquement tes décisions. Ma sœur m'a demandé de faire cette réunion, une fois, et comme vous le voyez, j'ai tenu ma parole…

– Merci – dit Hermione, s'approchant de Misel.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier… Minerva t'aimait comme sa fille, et avec le temps, moi aussi. On voulait juste vous voir… heureux, comme ça aurait du être depuis toujours.

Hermione ne put éviter les larmes d'émotion de couler en apprenant tout, enfin.

– Ne sois pas timide, jeune fille, embrasse-moi…

Hermione obéit et enlaça fortement Misel.

Misel se mit debout et étendit ses bras et Sheila courut l'embrasser aussi, avec Alix.

– Vous savez que je vous adore, plus que ma propre vie… vous pourrez continuer sans moi.

– Maman…

– Je ne veux pas que vous pleuriez… parce que j'ai été heureuse, mes amours…

Misel se sépara des jeunes filles et vit Elian, acquiesçant.

– Merci, fils, ta maman est très fière de toit, où qu'elle puisse être.

– Je le sais, tante Misel.

Misel sortit une baguette de la poche de sa robe.

– Ça, c'est ma baguette magique… j'espère qu'un jour, tu l'utiliseras, ma fille…

Misel posa un baiser sur le front de Sheila et leva sa baguette.

– C'est de notre part à toutes… de la part de Minerva, de Millie et de la mienne… Florei felide !

Une lumière blanche sortit de la baguette, puis se cogna contre le plafond et des pétales de roses tombèrent.

– On se reverra… et continuer avec la joie que vous apporte la vie.

Misel se dirigea vers les escaliers et Alix tenta de l'aider.

– Ne te dérange pas, ma fille… bonne nuit à tous et merci d'être venu… Ça a été un plaisir de vous voir tous.

Misel monta les escaliers tandis que ils l'observèrent tous.

– Je n'arrive pas à le croire… – exclama Hermione.

– Que le monde est petit – soupira Ron.

Sheila prit la baguette que lui avait donné Misel et se mit à jouer avec.

Harry sourit en pensant à la façon dont tout s'était arrangé et Ginny serrait sa main, en lui donnant un appui inconditionnel comme elle l'avait fait depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois une sorcière et que tu ne me l'aies pas dit – réclama Alix à Hermione.

– Moi ? Tu n'as jamais rien mentionné non plus.

– J'ai mes raisons ¬¬

– Oui, tu l'as déjà dit… en plus, j'avais peur que tu ne me croies pas…

– Je sais tout sur le monde magique, Hermione, seulement je préfère passer pour folle.

– Comme si ça t'était difficile…

– ¬¬… Tais-toi

– Tu crois que Misel va bien ? – demanda Hermione inquiète.

– Oui… et j'espère qu'au moins vous resterez souper – demanda Alix – il ne faut pas gâcher autant de nourriture.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et ils passèrent à la salle à manger en discutant. Alix demanda qu'on lui parle un peu plus de Poudlard, bien que sa mère lui en ait déjà parlé un peu.

– Alix, et pourquoi es-tu si bornée et ne crois-tu pas à la magie ? Au moins, c'est ce que tu me disais quand ta mère mentionnait la magie intérieure – sourit Hermione.

– En réalité, Andrea et moi, nous avons appliqué le dicton 'Voir pour le croire', bien que ma mère soit une sorcière, et toutes les deux, le savions, on préférait faire comme si on ne le savait pas…

– De quelle déception avez-vous parlé tout à l'heure ? – demanda Ron.

– Ahhh… Et bien, voyez-vous… lorsque l'on était petites, maman nous parlait toujours de magie. Papa n'était pas très d'accord, comme vous l'avez entendu, il était moldu… mais maman nous montrait toujours des choses qu'elle faisait avec sa baguette, c'était très amusant. Elle nous avait dit que nous aussi, nous serions des sorcières et on le disait toujours à l'école… nous présumions qu'à 11 ans, nos lettres de Poudlard arriverait… mais ce jour n'ai jamais arrivé… et lorsque l'on a demandé à maman qu'elle montre de la magie à nos amis pour leur prouver qu'elle, au moins, était véritablement une sorcière, elle a refusé, en disant que la magie ne devait être montrer qu'à ceux qui pourrait la comprendre… Ça a été dur de supporter les moqueries et la déception de voir que nous n'avions pas de pouvoir comme maman l'avait promis… c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que Sheila passe par la même chose… mais bon, je crois que dans cette pièce, vous êtes en majorité, alors je dois me résigner – sourit Alix.

– Eh, tu aurais dû me l'avoir dit ¬¬ – Hermione s'irrita.

– Comme tu m'as dit que tu étais une sorcière ? On est kit.

– Bon **:o)**

La soirée passa rapidement. Et même, Alix, qui avait facilement gagné la sympathie d'Harry et de Ginny, devint la baby-sitter officiel du petit James, 'après tout, elle ne travaille quasiment pas', se moqua Hermione.

Apparemment, tout ce qui était passé avait laissé quelque chose très clair : Minerva savait que si elle changeait le futur, Misel serait là pour que ça se termine bien, comme le voulait le destin.

Hermione se sentit plus tranquille et dormit avec une grande joie… Elle n'accuserait plus les décisions qu'elle avait prise parce que maintenant, elle était heureuse… et tout ça grâce à Minerva et à Misel.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se leva lentement. Ron l'avait déposé chez elle pour ensuite accompagner Harry et Ginny. Elle ne put éviter de sourire, en se rappelant de la journée de la veille. Elle avait toujours pensé que Minerva n'avait pas d'autre famille qu'Elian… et une de ses nièces était proche d'elle.

Elle décida de descendre déjeune, et vit Alix dans la cuisine, assise, qui prenait un café.

– Bonjour Alix – salua la jeune femme.

Alix regarda Hermione et sourit légèrement.

– Ma mère est morte, pendant qu'elle dormait…

Hermione sentit comme si un seau d'eau glacé lui était tombé dessus.

– J-je suis navrée, Alix…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas… L'enterrement est à 15h. j'espère que tout le monde pourra y aller.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

– Je ne voulais pas te déranger… en plus, je voulais prendre une tasse de café.

– Comment va Sheila ?

– Elle l'a très bien prit… je crois que toute deux, nous nous y attendions, spécialement avec ce qui s'est passé hier.

Hermione enlaça Alix, qui sanglotait.

– Elle va beaucoup me manquer.

– Je sais…

En se séparant, Alix essuya ses yeux et sourit.

– Mais maintenant, elle est avec ses sœurs… quoi de mieux… je dois m'en aller, j'ai laissé Sheila avec Elian.

– Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

– Merci… à 15h. au 'Lotissement des sentiers'… Tu sais que c'est là, qu'est toute ma famille.

Hermione acquiesça, en voyant Alix sortir avec mélancolie. Ça lui faisait mal, mais elle savait qu'elle était heureuse… que Misel avait été heureuse et qu'elle était prête à partir. On aurait dit qu'elle avait uniquement attendu de les réunir, laisser tout en ordre, avant de s'en aller.

Hermione parla avec Ron au téléphone (elle lui avait déjà très bien appris à l'utiliser), et il viendrai la chercher pour y aller ensemble. Il verrait s'il était possible pour Ginny et Harry d'y aller aussi.

Hermione s'habilla lentement, tout en pensant qu'au moins, même si elle n'avait pas pu aller à l'enterrement du professeur, elle pourrait dire adieu à Misel.

Le temps lui paraissait très long, mais elle se rappela de tous les moments heureux depuis qu'elle avait connu Misel… comme si c'était hier…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Regarde, maman, elle, c'est Hermione Granger, ma patronne.

– C'est un plaisir de vous rencontre, madame.

Hermione serra la main de Misel, qui l'observait des pieds à la tête avec un peu de surprise.

– Eh bien, Granger… une sorcière singulière, hein ?

Hermione devint nerveuse, et regarda Misel avec suspicion.

– Maman – Alix soupira – ne commence pas…

– Je ne commence pas – sourit Misel – dis-moi, jeune fille, comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, merci de le demander.

– Na na, c'est toujours bon d'être aimable… ma fille, souviens-toi que nous irons à la messe commémorative de ta tante Minerva, vu que tu n'es pas aller à l'enterrement.

Hermione regarda Alix, étonnée.

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais une tante du nom de 'Minerva'.

– Elle me rendait rarement visite, seulement en été.

– Jeune fille – Misel signala Hermione – n'oublie jamais qui tu es.

– Excusez-moi ?

– Tu sais de quoi je parle… magie intérieure… je vais changé Sheila.

Misel sortit de la pièce, laissant Alix et Hermione.

– Je suis désolée, je t'avais dit que ma mère était étrange.

– Elle est sympa – sourit Hermione.

– Tu n'as pas à mentir… mais merci

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant ? Misel lui avait toujours donné des indices ! Elle n'avait jamais pensé que la tant d'Alix était le professeur McGonagall… Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'est lorsque l'on apprenait tout que l'on arrivait à relier tous les éléments des événements entre eux. Elle avait la vérité devant les yeux et elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Ron arriva avec Harry et Ginny.

– Comment te sens-tu mon amour ? – demanda Ron.

– Bien… je crois qu'on s'y attendait tous.

– Allons-y – incita Harry – sinon nous arriverons en retard.

– Oui…

Hermione sortit lourdement et guida les autres à l'endroit où avait lieu les funérailles.

Ils arrivèrent dans un énorme endroit qui ressemblait à une forêt.

– Très beau – murmura Ginny.

– Ici, est uniquement enterré la famille d'Alix… grands-parents, arrière grands-parents…

– Oui, le professeur a été enterré ici… c'est magnifique.

Le quatuor entra et vit sur chaque arbre une inscription… comme si c'étaient des pierres tombales.

Au loin, ils virent beaucoup de personnes réunies autour d'un arbre.

– Ça doit être là – signala Ron.

En s'approchant de l'endroit, Hermione remarqua qu'Alix, Elian et Sheila avaient des chapeaux noirs similaires à ceux qu'utilisai le professeur McGonagall.

La cérémonie fut courte et il n'eut personne qui pleura ou montra de la tristesse. Uniquement de la tranquillité. Petit à petit les gens se retirèrent, laissant Alix, Sheila et Elian avec le quatuor. Hermione s'approcha de Sheila.

– Salut, ma puce.

– Bonjour, tati Mione.

– Comment tu vas ?

– Je suis heureuse. **:o)**

Ils observèrent tous la fillette, étonnés.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

– Maman n'est plus toute seule… Elle a ma mamie pour prendre soin d'elle et ça, ça me rend heureuse.

Ils sourirent tous et regardèrent tendrement Sheila.

– Viens, ma puce, on va visiter ta maman pour que tu lui laisses des fleurs – Elian prit la main de Sheila.

– Oui !

– J'irai dans un moment – s'excusa Alix.

– Tonton Ron, tu veux connaître ma maman ?

– Bien sûr, mon cœur, on y va…

– On peut y aller aussi ? – demanda Harry.

Sheila acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent tous, excepté Alix et Hermione.

– Alix…

– Tu sais ? Ma mère adorait ces chapeaux… c'est pour ça qu'on les portait toujours lorsqu'on venait dire adieu à quelqu'un de la famille… tradition…

– C'est une tradition très symbolique.

– Je me souviens de quand j'étais une enfant… Maman nous parlait toujours de magie et nous montrait sa baguette avec une lumière au bout. C'était magnifique – Alix sourit – et je lui demandait si ça ne lui faisait pas mal, parce que les magiciens à la télévision, on les coupaient… et on riait lorsque maman nous disait qu'elle n'était pas une vil illusionniste…

Hermione enlaça Alix.

– Mais, maintenant, elle est heureuse… comme le dit Sheila, elle est avec Andrea et ses sœurs… tout a son temps et son endroit.

Alix se laissa tomber, avec un certain air de résignation, soupirant.

– Des fois, j'aimerai partir avec elles – la voix d'Alix s'éteignit – mais cette fillette est forte et je dois l'être plus pour la faire aller de l'avant.

– Et tu l'es, Alix… tu l'es.

Hermione s'assit à côté d'Alix et toutes deux restèrent en silence, laissant que l'air les réconforte.

– Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Sheila, maintenant, Hermione…? Elle ne peut pas rester ici… je devrai partir en Floride avec elle…

– Tu pourrais faire un essai pour voir si elle supporte le climat d'ici…

– Mais… l'éloigner de ses amis ? Non…

– Vois avec elle…

– Tu sais ? J'ai envie de l'adopter…

– Mais Alix…

– Oui, je sais que j'avais dit que je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de ses parents… mais même si je l'adopte, elle continuera à les avoir présents… et ma mère me l'a toujours demandé… il est temps de faire attention à ce qu'elle dit…

Alix sourit et mit un œillet blanc sous l'arbre.

Pendant ce temps, avec Sheila, la petite mettait beaucoup de fleurs près de la racine de l'arbre.

– Regarde, tonton, ma maman est ici… c'est un chêne, parce que ma maman les aimait beaucoup…

– C'est très beau.

– Oui, comme me maman… J'avais pensé que quand ma mamie partirait, j'allais me sentir très seule, mais ma maman vous à envoyer pour me tenir compagnie, à moi et à tati Alix, et c'est pour ça que l'on ne doit pas être triste… à ma mamie, ça ne lui aurait pas plu.

Ron enlaça la petite Sheila.

– Oui, on sera toujours là pour t'aider.

Alix s'approcha avec Hermione.

– Bien, il est temps de rentrer, chipie…

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie.

– Bon… je vous dit au revoir – on entendit la voix d'Elian.

– Tu t'en vas si vite ? – se surprit Alix – Tu arrives à peine !

– J'ai mes affaires, cousine… je suis venu uniquement parce que tante Misel me l'a demandé, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde… mais je n'appartiens pas à ici, il est temps de me retirer… mais je viendrai vous rendre visite de temps en temps…

– Ça je l'espère.

– On se verra dans quelques mois… au revoir à tous, et Hermione, ce fut un plaisir de te voir sourire à nouveau.

Hermione acquiesça et souvint qu'Elian ne l'avait pas vu sourire pendant tout le temps qu'il l'avait aidé en magie.

– Viens quand tu veux, Elian – offrit Alix – c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

– Merci… au fait, Harry, Olivier te salue… je le vois souvent au travail…

– Merci, salue-le de ma part.

– Avec plaisir.

Elian sourit et prit le chemin contraire au groupe. Alix soupira.

– Je suppose qu'on devra quitter la maison rapidement – projeta-t-elle à haute voix.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? – se plaignit Sheila.

– Chipie, maintenant que ta mamie n'est plus là, je dois aller en Floride avec toi.

– Et pourquoi on ne vivrait pas ici…?

– Ici ? Et le climat ? Et tes amis ?

– S'il te plait, tati ! – pria Sheila – Le climat, je promet de pas tomber malade, vraiment… je m'en fiche de mes amis, je pourrais leurs écrire. Je voudrais rester ici, s'il te plait !

Alix sembla surprise, mais acquiesça lentement.

– On essaiera… mais si tu tombes malade, on s'en va en Floride.

– Oui, je le promets.

– Alix… Pourquoi n'allons nous pas tous manger quelque chose ?

– Oui, allons-y ! – sourit Sheila.

– Très bien… j'espère que ça ne dérange pas…

– Bien sûr que non, tu le sais bien…

Ils partirent tous manger et parlèrent à voix basse, tandis que Sheila sourit. Sa mamie était heureuse et tout allait bien… sa maman n'était plus seule.

A suivre…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Les maraudeuses :** Salut, alors pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis pas française mais suisse. Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je suis maman d'une petite fille et en plus je poursuis mes études par correspondances donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour traduire, mais je fais en sorte de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, ce qui je trouve est pas si mal vu la longueur. Alors je te demande d'être patiente. Merci en tout cas pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Coweti :** Salut, eh bien merci pour tout. A bientôt

**Virg05:** Salut, merci encore pour ta fidélité. Bisous

**Loufette :** Salut, eh bien tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous et Merci.

**Virginie Parker Evans :** Salut, eh bien j'espère que tu ne vas pas encore fait un trop grand bond, attention à la tête contre le plafond. **;o) ** Ravie que la fic te plaise autant. Ça me prend un peu de temps mais ça fait plaisir de partager cela avec vous, surtout quand on reçoit des reviews aussi sympa. A bientôt bisous.

**Smoke : **Salut, eh bien j'espère que ce chapitre te fera encore plané. Merci et à bientôt.

**Mimille** : Salut, désolée pour la coupure mais c'est l'auteur originale qui la faite là alors je respecte son choix. Un peu de suspense ne fait de mal à personne. **;o)** Bisous à bientôt.

**Colibri Noir : **Salut! J'espère que ton besoin urgent aura été apaisé. A bientôt. Bisous.

**Allima :** Salut, j'ai longtemps cherché mais finalement je l'ai trouvé j'ai encore un cœur. **;o) **Désolée pour la coupure mais j'ai respecté le texte original. Moi aussi ça ma fait pas mal rire, ce chapitre ci est plus triste mais par la suite il y en aura d'encore plus drôle. Merci en tout cas et Bisous.

**Sarah Black :** Salut ! Je suis d'origine chilienne (c'est en Amérique du sud), je parle espagnole depuis que je suis petite, donc c'est plus facile pour moi. Ravie en tout cas que ça te plaise. Merci pour la review, Bisous et à bientôt.

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, merci à tous de continuer à lire. Comme d'habitude la suite au plus vite.

Bisous

Gaby B.


	15. Futures surprises

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 15. "Futures Surprises"

Une année avait passé rapidement, Hermione et Ron avait emménagé ensemble et Alix s'introduisait petit à petit dans le monde de la magie, avec Hermione. Selon cette dernière, ça aiderait Alix et ça l'aiderait à reprendre ses racines magiques.

Tout paraissait redevenir calme dans la vie d'Hermione et les choses allaient très bien.

– Mon dieu, j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais rendez–vous avec Hermione… Elle me mangera toute crue – se plaignit Alix, en sonnant à la porte avec précaution.

Alix avait décidé de rendre, à Hermione, sa clef parce qu'elle voulait laisser de l'intimité au couple, en plus, elle ne vivait plus là, depuis que Sheila avait emménagé avec elle, alors il n'y avait plus de raison qu'elle la conserve.

Finalement, Ron lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

– Bonjour Alix.

– Ron, bonjour nn' … – Alix les appelait déjà tous par leurs prénoms – Comment vas–tu ?

– Très bien.

– Et comment va–t–elle… ?

– Elle est sortie… Elle devait aider Ginny pour le choix d'une robe, tu t'es sauvée.

– Ouf!... – Alix respira tranquille. – Je peux passer ? J'aimerai chercher des papiers et ça m'aiderait de prendre un café.

– Bien sûr, entre.

Alix passa à la cuisine, prit la cafetière pour tout préparer, suivi par Ron.

– Oh, Alix, est–ce que tu ne trouves pas Hermione étrange ?

– Etrange ? Etrange comment ?

– Nerveuse… comme si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

– Mmmm… Eh bien, non – Alix ouvrit le tiroir du café – je crois que… Qu'est–ce que c'est que ça ?

Alix sortit un petit livre.

– C'est un catalogue… AHHHHH!

– Quoi ? – Ron se mit debout d'un saut et se dirigea vers Alix.

– C'est un catalogue de bagues de fiançailles ! TOI? HERMIONE ET TOI?

Ron acquiesça en souriant.

– J'avais pensé lui demander vendredi prochain… mais c'est une surprise alors tu ne peux rien lui dire.

– AHHHH ! – Alix embrassa Ron, émue – Enfin ! Que c'est merveilleux ! Je pourrai être le témoin de la mariée ? Non… ça sera sûrement Ginny… Je pourrai être au moins demoiselle d'honneur ? Oui ? Oui ? Oui ? Oui ? Oui ?

– Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé. **:o)**

– ¬¬… mais c'est évident ce qu'elle te répondra… au fait, pourquoi le mets–tu ici ? Hermione te découvrira !

– En fait, elle était sur le point de le faire ce matin… c'est pour ça que je l'ai caché là et j'ai oublié de le reprendre.

– Elle a failli te découvrir ? Comment ?

– C'est qu'elle s'est levée tôt… Plus tôt de ce que je m'y attendais.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Ron, que fais–tu ?

Ron se leva rapidement et cacha quelque chose qu'il feuilletait avec intérêt dans le premier tiroir qu'il trouva.

– R–rien…

– N'étais–tu pas en train de lire quelque chose ?

– N–non… Et ça ? Tu te lèves toujours à 8h.

– Je ne me suis pas senti très bien… je crois que j'ai la grippe.

Hermione se dirigea vers les tiroirs.

– Où vas–tu ?

– Eh bien… faire un café, comme tous les matins…

– NON ! – Ron se mit face à elle.

– Non quoi ? – Hermione le regarda avec suspicion.

– N–non… ne te dérange pas, je te le ferai…

– NON ! – dit maintenant Hermione.

Ron l'observa, étonné.

– Je n'ai pas envie de café… mais je le ferai pour toi.

– Ne te déranges pas, moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie… Et tu ne devais pas sortir avec Ginny ?

– C'est vrai !… et c'est déjà tard… mieux vaut que j'aille d'abord avec elle, avant de tuer Alix pour ne pas arriver quand je lui dis.

– C'est vrai, tu lui avais donné rendez–vous tôt, n'est–ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça.

– Enfin. J'irai me changer.

Hermione sortit et Ron soupira, soulagé.

– C'était moins une. ––'

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– **:o)** … ouille, elle va me gronder… mais le bon côté, c'est qu'elle ne t'ait pas découvert.

– Oui.

– Et vu qu'on parle de ça… Comment vas–tu acheter la bague de MON AMIE par catalogue ? QU'EST–CE QUI T'ARRIVE ? ¬¬

– Eh, je voulais seulement me donner une idée de quelle bague choisir… et ça a été ma meilleure option.

Alix le regarda avec un sourire.

– Si c'est comme ça, je t'aiderai à la choisir. nn

– Tu es sure ?

– Bien sûr ! On y va ?

– Maintenant ?

– Plus vite on y va, mieux c'est **:o) **… je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas demander à Hermione de t'épouser… C'est tellement émouvant !

– Je sais **:o)**

– Et pourquoi vendredi ?

– Bein….

– Quoi ?

– C'est… c'est une date spéciale pour moi. En réalité, j'ai deux dates spéciales mais vendredi prochain est la plus proche.

– Mmmm… c'est le premier septembre… Pourquoi c'est spécial ?

– Je ne veux pas le dire. ¬¬

– Pourquoi ? Ça doit être idiot.

– Ce n'est pas idiot ! ¬¬

– Alors… ?

– C'est que… vendredi prochain, ça fera 14 ans depuis que j'ai vu Hermione pour la première fois.

Alix regarda Ron avec suspicion.

– Tu te fiches de moi ?

– Non ¬¬

– Tu es en train de me dire que tu comptes les années depuis que tu connais Hermione ?

– Ce n'est pas bien ?

– Si… C'est tellement romantique ! Et comment ça s'est passé ? Raconte–moi !

– C'était lors de notre première journée à Poudlard.

– Dans le train – récita automatiquement Alix – Hermione me l'avait déjà dit.

Ron nia de la tête.

– Ce n'était pas dans le train ? Hermione m'a menti ?

– Pas exactement… Hermione pense que c'était là… mais je l'avais vu avant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Ron ! Dépêche–toi ou on te laisse !

– J'arrive, je ne suis pas aussi rapide que vous. ¬¬

– Ça c'est clair, petit frère.

– En plus, j'emmène Ginny par la main et ça me ralentit.

– ¬¬… et bien, si je te gêne autant, je vais avec maman.

Ginny lâcha Ron et s'éloigna.

– Comme tu veux.

Ron sentit un coup dans le bras et s'arrêta, irrité.

En se retournant, il vit uniquement une fille aux cheveux emmêlés et des yeux noisette, qui continua de marcher comme si rien n'était. Il semblait que la fille le regardait du coin de l'œil, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

– Ça ne m'a pas fait mal ! Il n'y a pas d'attention ! – lui cria Ron, fâché – mais qu'est–ce qu'elle est mal élevée, j'espère ne pas la rencontrer à nouveau.

– Ron ! Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ?

Ron commença à tout raconter à sa sœur qui le regardait, étonnée.

– Quoi ?

– Ça se voit que cette fille t'a marqué, frérot.

– Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu en as parlé ces dix dernières minutes… en m'ennuyant à mourir.

– Bien sûr que non. ¬¬

– Oui, je te parie que maintenant tu penses à elle.

– ¬¬

– Ça, ça veut tout dire.

– Tais–toi.

Mais c'était vrai. Pour Ron, c'était difficile d'oublier ces yeux noisette. Pourquoi ? Elle ne s'était même pas excuser de l'avoir taper ! Bah ! Ce n'est pas important, de toute façon, il ne la reverrai pas, alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour des bêtises.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Coup de foudre – sourit Alix avec espièglerie. – C'est teeeellement beau **:o)**

– ¬¬… tu pourrais faire semblant un peu mieux.

– Je parle sérieusement, c'est adorable… et ça me semble bien, dans ce cas, on va choisir la bague. **:o)**

– Et Sheila ?

– Elian ira la chercher après l'école, vu qu'il est venu nous rendre visite, qu'il nous soit un peu utile quand même… en plus, il aime bien passé du temps avec elle, il dit qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Tante Millie… Alors, allons–y !

– Bon… ça sera d'une grande aide d'avoir des conseils féminins.

– Tu l'as dit. **:o)**

Ron et Alix se préparèrent et allèrent directement vers une bijouterie (qu'Alix connaissait très bien).

Chez Harry, Ginny sortait beaucoup de robes devant les regards résignées d'Hermione et Harry.

– Et James ? – demanda Hermione.

– Il est avec Molly… Elle adore le garder.

– Bien, que pensez–vous de celle–là ?

Ginny leur montra une robe verte pastel.

– Tu es belle avec n'importe quoi. – sourit Harry.

– ¬¬… Hermione ?

– C'est affreux – dit la jeune femme.

– Tu as raison… c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, Hermione, si j'écoutais Harry, je sortirai habiller comme un épouvantail… Il n'a pas le sens de la mode.

Hermione bougeait nerveusement ses mains.

– Mione, il se passe quelque chose ? – dit Harry en la voyant.

– C'est que…

– Oui… tu as l'air effrayée – Ginny sortit une blouse violette, tandis qu'elle cherchait la jupe qui allait avec.

Hermione soupira, comme pour se donner du courage.

– J'ai un retard…

Ginny fit tomber la blouse, surprise, tandis qu'Harry, la regarda avec doute.

– Pourquoi te tracasses–tu ? – Harry mit en place ses lunettes– paye seulement tes factures à temps et voilà.

– ¬¬ – Ginny nia de la tête.

– Non, Harry… – Hermione utilisa toute la patience qu'elle avait. – je veux dire que… ma visite n'est pas arrivée. (N/T J'avoue que pour cette partie j'ai un peu pataugé pour traduire de façon cohérente et compréhensible toute en gardant le même humour de l'origine, j'espère que c'est compréhensible.)

– Bahhh, il te dira sûrement pourquoi il n'est pas venu.

– ¬¬X

– Harry, mon cœur – Ginny s'approcha tendrement – coopère avec nous…

Ginny lui donna un coup avec la blouse.

– Auch !

– Bien, il semblerait que tu es suffisamment réveillé… Hermione veut nous dire qu'elle est probablement enceinte.

– QUOI ?

Hermione acquiesça.

– Tu es sûre, Hermione ? – Ginny s'assit à côté de la jeune femme.

– Oui, j'ai fait un test qui est sorti positif… et hier je suis allée chez le médecin.

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– Deux mois…

Ginny embrassa Hermione, émue.

– Je vais avoir un neveu ? Tu en as déjà parlé à Ron ?

Hermione nia de la tête.

– Pourquoi pas ? – parla finalement Harry, tentant de sortir de sa stupéfaction.

– J'ai peur.

– Aïe Hermione ! Peur de quoi ?

– Bien… il y a quelques jours, j'ai voulu lui exposer la situation pour tâter le terrain… et disons que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Ron…

Ron et Hermione dînaient tranquillement.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

– Est–ce que tu aimerais avoir des enfants, un jour ?

Ron observa Hermione fixement.

– Mmmm… peut–être un jour… mais pas en ce moment.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Je viens juste d'obtenir un avancement et toi, tu viens de publier ton livre… on devrait profiter de ça, sans la pression d'un enfant.

Hermione baissa la tête en jouant avec son repas.

– En plus, je ne suis pas très patient avec les enfants – continua Ron.

– On dirait que tu l'es pourtant vue comme tu es avec Sheila.

– J'ai plus de facilité quand ils sont grands… si ils naîtraient à cet âge, alors je serais un très bon père. **:o)**

– Mais l'idée, c'est de passer par la merveilleuse expérience de s'occuper d'un bébé.

– Ça oui… mais je crois qu'un bébé, actuellement, n'est pas le plus adéquat… peut–être dans quelques années.

– Oui… peut–être.

Hermione soupira, tentant de se contenir. Ron ne le savait pas, mais Hermione sentit une profonde douleur en l'écoutant parler comme ça… si elle disait à Ron, tout terminerait… elle se sentait au pied du mur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Un point prouvé… mon frère est un crétin – se plaignit Ginny.

– Bien… Ron ne sait pas qu'Hermione est enceinte… – défendit Harry.

– Les hommes… Hermione, tu dois lui dire, tu ne peux pas attendre que ça se remarque.

Hermione acquiesça lentement.

– Quoique, mon frère est tellement idiot que peut–être il penserait que tu as grossi. ¬¬

– Et quand lui diras–tu ?

– Je pense le faire vendredi prochain… il m'a invité à dîner, je suppose que je vais tout gâcher.

– Ne dis pas ça, Hermione – Ginny l'enlaça – tu verras que mon frère prendra la nouvelle avec plaisir.

– J'espère que oui… et sinon, je serais prête à aller de l'avant… avec ou sans lui.

– Aïe, ne le dit pas ! – se lamenta Ginny.

– Je me prépare à tout… – Hermione tentant de paraître sure – j'espère qu'au moins, vous me soutiendrez.

– Sois en sure – sourit Ginny – j'espère que ça sera une fille. Tu as pensé à des noms ?

– Non

– Tu devrais, le temps passe très vite.

– Tu dois aussi penser à préparer la chambre.

Hermione écouta avec patience tous les conseils et suggestions, avec un sourire. Pour elle, ça lui semblait trop tôt, mais peut–être qu'ils avaient raisons, il était temps de voir qu'elle allait avoir un bébé et ça, ça modifierait sa vie, totalement.

Avec Alix et Ron… Ils avaient visité assez de bijouteries pour la journée sans que Ron ne trouve son bonheur.

– On ne trouvera jamais la bonne bague – se lamenta Ron.

– En réalité, personne ne te fera jamais plaisir, Ron – se plaignit Alix en prenant une bouchée de son hamburger.

Ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter manger quelque chose, vu qu'ils étaient épuisés.

– Elle doit être parfaite !

– Mais si la bague que tu veux n'existe pas ! Que vas–tu faire ?

– Ce n'est pas si difficile, je veux une bague pas trop majestueuse ni trop petite, qu'elle ne soit pas trop brillante, ni trop opaque.

– ¬¬… tu as raison, c'est facile à trouver…

Ils soupirèrent en voyant que ça leur prendrait beaucoup de temps pour trouver la bague.

– Mmmmm….

– Quoi ? Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? – Ron était intrigué.

– J'ai une malle de ma mère…

– Et ça, ça m'intéresse parce que… ?

– ¬¬… tais–toi, peut–être que cette malle te sauvera la vie… allons–y.

– Mais je n'ai pas fini de manger !

– Tu as déjà beaucoup mangé ! Allez !

Alix tira Ron, qui laissa rapidement de l'argent sur la table. Après avoir beaucoup marcher, tout en entendant les plaintes de Ron, ils arrivèrent finalement chez Alix.

– Entre, vite…

– ¬¬… ton hospitalité me surprend.

Alix conduisit Ron au grenier et sortit du fond une malle pleine de poussière.

– Ça ne te fait rien, si tu viens nettoyer ici de temps en temps. – se plaignit Ron.

– Aide–moi et je le ferai avec plaisir. – correspondit Alix.

Alix ouvrit la malle en faisant s'envoler beaucoup de poussière. Tandis que Ron toussait, la jeune femme chercha quelque chose au fond de la malle.

– Il est là !

Alix sortit un coffret, tandis que Ron l'observait avec perplexité.

– Ouvre–le – sourit la jeune femme.

Ron obéit et vit une chaîne en argent, mince, avec un petit pendentif en forme de cœur.

– C'est magnifique – félicita Ron – mais je ne comprends pas…

– Là, tu as ton 'collier de fiançailles'.

– Collier de fiançailles ? – répéta Ron avec doute.

– Oui… regarde, ce collier était à ma maman… en fait, Tante Minerva l'a donné à Tante Millie et Tante Millie à maman… comme une tradition. Maman l'a donné à Andrea et c'est curieux parce qu'elles sont toutes décédées… **:o)**

– ¬¬… très belle histoire.

– Bon, bon… je n'ai pas voulu l'utiliser parce que je n'aime pas les colliers mais pour Hermione, ça signifierait beaucoup vu qu'elle a appartenu à des personnes qu'elle aimait beaucoup et ça serait original… Tout le monde propose avec une bague… et il est temps de casser la tradition, non ? – sourit Alix.

Ron observa le collier et acquiesça.

– Tu es un génie, Alix.

– Je sais nn

– Rien ne pourra gâcher ça… ça sera parfait.

Ron sourit amplement, en imaginant comment les choses se passeraient. Il ne savait pas que peut–être, pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, sa proposition serait gâché.

A suivre…

Eh voila, pour la suite. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais il est plein d'info pour la suite des évènements. Prochain chapitre demande en mariage…

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews. Je ne répondrais pas personnellement mais j'aurai juste un message à passer à **Les maraudeuses **je ne me suis en aucun cas sentie insulté par ta reviews ne t'inquiètes pas, **;o) **En fait j'ai profiter de ta reviews pour passer mon message à toutes personnes qui aurait envie de râler, désolée si je t'ai paru agressive. Enfin n'en parlons plus, merci encore de reviewer.

Bisous à tous.

Gaby B.


	16. Larmes, rires et propositions

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 16. "Larmes, rires et propositions"

Alix et Ron furent bien mystérieux, selon l'avis d'Hermione, mais elle n'y donna aucune importance, elle avait des choses plus importantes à penser. Comment Ron prendrait la nouvelle ?... Elle était sur le point de le découvrir vu qu'on était vendredi. Les journées étaient passées à la vitesse de l'éclair et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à lui dire…. Mieux vaut le faire à une autre occasion… Non ! C'était maintenant ou jamais.

– Hermione, tu vas t'habiller ou quoi ?

Hermione leva le regard et vit Alix entrer dans la cuisine.

– J'y vais, j'y vais.

– Viens, je t'aiderais à choisir la robe que tu mettras… c'est une soirée spéciale.

Hermione la regarda surprise et nerveuse.

– P–pourquoi dis–tu ça ?

– Ça doit l'être, c'est moi qui est pris la réservation pour Ron et ça a coûté plus que ce que tu crois… pour que Ron me l'ait demandé, ça la rend spéciale.

Hermione sentit un léger élancement. Elle allait ruiner la soirée spéciale qu'avait préparer Ron avec tant de soin.

Dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Alix avait commencé à sortir les robes.

– Celle–là est parfaite ! – Alix sortit une robe noire.

– Je ne crois pas que…

– Rien ! Allez, mets–la.

Hermione soupira et alla se changer.

– Pourquoi mets–tu autant de temps ? – demanda Alix.

– Elle ne me va pas…

– Comment, elle ne va pas t'aller ? Elle était un peu trop large pour toi il y a à trois mois.

– Eh bien, plus maintenant !

– Voyons voir, sors.

– Non ¬¬

– SORS !

Hermione sortit du dressing avec la robe qui moulait son corps et la fermeture éclair à moitié remonter.

– Eh bien, tu ne plaisantais pas.

– ¬¬

– Laisse–moi t'aider…

Alix s'approcha d'Hermione et tenta de monter la fermeture éclair.

– Tente de rentrer le ventre.

– C'est ce que je fais !

Après avoir beaucoup essayé, Alix lâcha la fermeture éclair, résignée.

– Elle ne monterait même pas par miracle… Comment as–tu pu grossir en trois mois ?

– Je n'ai pas tant grossi !

– Mais je ne sais pas… Je t'ai vu plus rondelette.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit avec tristesse.

– Aucun de mes vêtements ne va m'aller. – se lamenta la jeune femme.

– Non, non, non… ne sois pas si fataliste… Je sais ! La robe rouge ! Mets–la !

Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea à nouveau vers le dressing.

– Et ne t'inquiètes pas ! – lui cria Alix – Beaucoup d'exercices et des repas équilibrés te feront revenir sur le bon chemin.

Hermione sortit avec la robe rouge mise sur elle, elle lui allait bien.

– Tu vois ? C'est bon… maintenant laisse moi te coiffer.

Hermione s'observa dans le miroir, tandis qu'Alix lui fit un chignon compliqué. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait repousser l'annonce de sa grossesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait plus de courage, mais ça commençait à se remarquer… Elle ne pouvait pas le retarder encore plus…

– Ça y est, tu es prête… Parfaite ! **:o)**

– Merci, Alix.

– Oh, Hermione, pourquoi ce visage si triste ? Tu devrais être contente.

– Oui… je le sais…

– Hermione ! – on entendit la voix de Ron qui venait de l'étage inférieur – Tu es prête ?

– Attends un peu plus ! J'en pas pour longtemps ! – lui répondit la jeune femme.

– Bien… je m'en vais, sourit.

Hermione acquiesça et Alix sortit de la chambre. En descendant, elle vit Ron dans le salon qui attendait patiemment.

– Bonne chance – lui souhaita Alix avant de sortir.

– Merci – sourit il.

Alix sortit de la maison et vit Elian et Sheila dehors, qui apparemment l'attendait. Elian tenait un sac dans sa main.

– Enfin ! – célébra le jeune homme.

– Ne célèbres pas trop vite… j'ai besoin que tu gardes Sheila cette nuit.

– Tu sais qu'il n'y aucun problèmes, tandis que je suis ici, j'adore m'occuper de la petite… mais pourquoi le changement de plan ?

– Avant tout, est–ce que tu m'as emmené ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Elian tendit le sac à Alix, qui sourit.

– Hermione paraissait très triste – commença à expliquer Alix – et j'avais prévu un plan alternatif au cas où ça arrivait… j'irai au restaurant voir si tout se passe bien.

– Quoi ? Et la réservation ?

– En prévoyant, j'ai fait deux réservations quand Ron me l'a demandé.

– Mais ils te verront là–bas, comment penses–tu leur expliquer ?

Alix sortit une perruque blonde du sac et se la mit.

– Prête nn … j'avais tout prévu.

– Je vois que tu as eu le temps de tout planifier. ¬¬

– J'ai aussi besoin que tu m'emmènes au restaurant le plus vite que tu peux, je dois arriver avant eux. A Hermione, il ne lui manque plus qu'à se maquiller alors nous n'avons que peu de temps.

– On t'a déjà dit que tu étais folle ?

– Quelques fois… Mais allons–y ! On perd du temps !

– Où on va ? – demanda Sheila en se frottant les yeux.

– Tu dormiras avec moi ce soir, ma puce – lui sourit Elian.

– Youpii ! Toi au moins, tu es amusant **:o)**

– ¬¬… après je réglerai des comptes avec toi… Allons–y !

– Très bien.

Sans savoir comment, ils arrivèrent en un temps record au restaurant.

– Je viendrais la chercher demain.

– Ne te presses pas… et ne fais pas de folies.

– Ok.

Alix entra dans le restaurant et vit la réceptionniste. Le bon, c'était qu'elle avait choisi une table séparée du couple, comme ça ils remarqueraient encore moins sa présence. La jeune femme soupira. Il est temps de commencer.

– Je veux seulement voir s'ils sont bien, Harry. – on entendit une voix de femme.

Alix se retourna, en reconnaissant la voix immédiatement. Là, il y avait Harry et Ginny ? Mais… pourquoi ?

– Harry, Ginny, que faites–vous ici ? – demanda Alix, en s'approchant d'eux.

– Alix ? – Ginny la regarda, surprise. – Merlin, mais qu'est–ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?

– Ahh… c'est une perruque nn'

– Et toi, que fais–tu ici Alix ? – demanda maintenant Harry.

– Eh bien… – Alix soupira – je vais pas vous mentir, je viens surveiller Hermione et Ron.

– C'est bien ! – célébra Ginny – Peut–on t'accompagner ?

– Mon amour, je ne crois pas que…

– Bien sûr ! – célébra Alix – j'ai fait une réservation pour 4 personnes… j'allais me sentir bête toute seule.

– Mais ce n'est pas convenable que…

– Parfait ! – dit Ginny en ignorant Harry – on y va **:o)**

Alix s'approcha de la réceptionniste.

– A quel nom est réservée votre table ?

– Misel McGonagall…

– Très bien, Miss Misel… malheureusement, nous avons des règles d'étiquettes dans ce restaurant… si Monsieur n'a pas de cravate, il ne peut pas rentrer… et bien que vous, vous ne soyez pas habillé très élégamment, nous ferons une exception vu le temps d'anticipation de la réservation.

– Bien… Harry, pourquoi n'as–tu pas apporter de cravates ? ¬¬

– Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'on allait jouer les espions.

– Ok, ok, prends…

Alix sortit de son sac une cravate jaune et Ginny se chargea de la mettre correctement à Harry.

– Tu portes toujours une cravate dans ton sac ? – Ginny se surpris.

– Lorsque Elian vient, je le fais toujours, il adore aller dans des restaurants chics, mais pas s'habiller correctement pour ça.

– Prêt…

– Bien, passez Miss Misel, suivez–moi.

Une fois installé à table, Harry regarda Alix avec suspicion.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? – demanda–t–elle.

– Pourquoi as–tu fait la réservation avec le nom de ta mère ?

– J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux avec un faux nom. **:o)**

– Ça sera une nuit pleine de surprise – soupira Ginny.

– Ne me dites pas que vous savez…? – Alix les regarda avec doute. – Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là !

– Tu sais aussi ? – lui demanda Harry, surpris.

– Bien sûr que je sais ! Quoique je l'ai appris par hasard.

– Bon, je ne voulais pas le dire… mais c'est évident – observa perspicacement Ginny.

– Ah oui ? Je jure que si je n'avais pas trouvé ce catalogue, je ne saurais rien.

– Catalogue ? – Harry regarda Ginny – je ne savais pas qu'on en trouvait par catalogue.

– Bien sûr qu'on en trouve par catalogue ! – exclama Alix – quoique elles ne soient pas de très bonne qualité.

– C'est pour ça qu'elle a été voir un spécialiste, non ? – sourit Ginny.

– Exact, bien que personne n'avait ce qu'il cherchait… c'est très spécial.

– Elle doit avoir le meilleur. – défendit Ginny.

– Ça c'est vrai, mais finalement le plus simple est le plus original. – sourit Alix.

– Mmmm… peut–être appuya Ginny mais elle ne paraissait pas comprendre beaucoup ce qu'Alix voulait dire.

– C'est pas grave, je reste surpris que les tests de grossesses soient vendus par catalogue – ajouta Harry en mettant en place ses lunettes.

(N/T : Pour le passage précédant, la traduction n'est pas évidente au niveau des il ou elle que nous francophone nous utilisons alors qu'en espagnol il est sous–entendu donc pas dit. C'est pourquoi pour nous, ça nous parait évident qu'il ne parle pas de la même personne alors que en espagnol c'est confus.)

Un silence régna entre les trois, jusqu'à ce qu'Alix sembla réagir.

– Test de grossesse ? Je parlais de bagues de fiançailles !

– Bague de fiançailles ?

Ils se regardèrent tous trois à nouveau et les filles crièrent émues.

– Ron va demander à Hermione de l'épouser ? – demanda Ginny.

– Hermione est enceinte ? – dit en même temps Alix.

Ils acquiescèrent tous trois. Ginny et Alix s'embrassèrent heureuses.

– Et elle lui dira ce soir ! – sourit Ginny.

– Oh… Ron lui demandera aussi ce soir…

Harry nia de la tête tandis que les filles soupirèrent.

– Quelque chose me dit qu'il y aura des problèmes. – pronostiqua Ginny.

– J'espère que non – Alix bougea ses mains de manière nerveuse.

– Ils sont arrivés – annonça Harry.

Ils se retournèrent tous trois, et virent arriver Ron et Hermione. Le couple s'assit à une table éloigné mais visible par le trio.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais très belle ? – complimenta Ron.

– Merci… tu es très beau aussi.

– Hermione… ce soir est spécial pour moi… parce que aujourd'hui, il y a 14 ans, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi en te voyant pour la première fois… et ce sentiment n'a pas diminué… je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis heureux que lorsque tu es à mes côtés.

Hermione sourit, un peu rougissante.

– Merci, c'est adorable.

– Et toi tu es très belle… merci à toi, ma vie est complète.

– Monsieur, votre vin – interrompit le serveur.

– Oh, oui…

Le serveur servit deux verres et Ron observa subtilement que le serveur mit le collier dans le verre… il avait déjà parlé avec le responsable pour que tout soit fait comme prévu et justement il avait demandé un vin rouge pour que l'on ne remarque pas le collier.

Alix, Ginny et Harry remarquèrent aussi cela.

– Que c'est romantique ! – exclama Alix.

– Mon frère peut être adorable de temps en temps. – se vanta Ginny.

– Quel originalité – sourit Harry.

A la table du couple, Ron leva son verre.

– Buvons à notre santé.

Hermione sourit et arrête le serveur qui était sur le point de partir.

– Excusez–moi, pourriez vous me le changer par un verre d'eau minéral ?

– Quoi ? – demanda Ron, surpris.

– Oui… je n'ai pas envie de boire de l'alcool.

– Mais c'est une soirée spéciale ! Tu dois le boire !

– Ron, qu'est–ce qui t'arrive?

– C'est que tu DOIS boire ce verre !

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas – allégua Hermione – Pourriez–vous me le changer pour de l'eau minéral, s'il vous plait ?

Le serveur prit le verre d'Hermione, en haussant les épaules.

– Bien sûr, Madame.

A la table d'Alix et compagnie, ils observèrent tous cet événement avec désolation.

– Oh, non ! – exclama Alix.

– Hermione ne peut pas boire d'alcool.

– Et le serveur emporte le verre avec la bague.

– Eh bien, on devra l'empêcher.

Alix se mit debout et intercepta le serveur.

– Excusez–moi, je boirais ce verre.

– Madame, si vous me permettez un moment, je vous apporterai tout de suite un nouveau verre à votre table.

– Mais je veux CE verre ! – allégua Alix.

– Ce verre doit être retourné en cuisine, Madame, permettez–moi et…!

Alix prit rapidement le verre et courut à sa table.

– Alix, quel audace nn'

– Eh, c'est le collier de ma mère ¬¬

– Comment ça le collier de ta mère ?

– Les explications après…

– Mais le serveur la mis dans le verre, il était surement au courant pour tout ça, non ?

– ¬¬… ne ruine pas mes idées.

– Et maintenant que vas–tu faire ?

– Observe bien…

Alix sortit le collier avec une fourchette et le nettoya avec la serviette.

– Pssst… gamin…

Un gamin qui vendait des fleurs près des tables du trio s'approcha d'Alix.

– Viens, je te donnerai un bon pourboire si tu vas à la table du monsieur rouquin et…

A la table de Ron et Hermione, le rouquin cherchait avec le regard le serveur mais il ne le voyait nulle part.

– Ron, qui cherches–tu ?

– M–moi…? Personne, personne ! Et pourquoi ne veux–tu pas boire de l'alcool ?

– Ça me provoque des maux de têtes… et je dois te dire quelque chose d'important…

– C'est vrai ? Moi aussi…

– Bien… Tu veux me dire d'abord tes nouvelles ?

– Non, commence toi… je parie quelles ne seront pas aussi surprenantes que les miennes ?

– Ne sois pas si sûr – Hermione prit une longue respiration – bien, j'y vais…

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quelque chose, un petit garçon s'approcha de Ron.

– Monsieur – le petit tira la veste de Ron – on le demande à la réception.

– A moi ? Qui ça ?

– Une femme très belle et blonde… qui l'attend pour lui dire quelque chose d'important.

Hermione observa perspicacement Ron, qui devint trop nerveux et se mit debout.

– Excuse moi un moment, Hermione.

– Oui, salue Susan pour moi – dit la jeune femme, énervée.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit Susan ! – tenta de défendre Ron.

– Combien de blondes que tu connaisses et qui sois belle peut–il y avoir ?

– Je reviens tout de suite…

Ron se dirigea vers la réception, pensif. Qui pourrait le chercher…? Lorsqu'il arriva, il faillit tomber de dos.

– Alix?

– Exact **:o)**

– Que fais–tu ici ?

– Te sauver la vie, comme toujours.

– Me sauver la vie ? Tu m'as causé plus de problèmes que tu crois !

– Pourquoi ?

– Le gamin a dit à Hermione qu'une fille blonde et très belle me cherchait !

– C'est vrai ? Il a dit que j'étais très belle ? **:o)**

– ¬¬… ALIX !

– Bon, bon, d'accord, prends ça…

Alix sortit le collier d'argent et le donna à Ron.

– Je l'ai volé au serveur **:o)**

– ¬¬U… Merci, je suppose…

– Mais revenons–en à moi, c'est vrai qu'il a dit que j'étais très belle ?

– ¬¬… je m'en vais, je vais voir comment j'explique cette histoire à Hermione.

– Dis–lui que la réceptionniste t'a appelé parce que j'ai appelé par téléphone pour te dire que tu dois rendre demain les informations sur l'édition du livre d'Hermione – sourit Alix.

– Merlin… quel habilité à improviser tu as.

– Je suis comme ça…

– Eh, mais la réceptionniste n'est pas blonde.

– Tu n'as jamais entendu les termes changement de service ?... Maintenant vas–y!

– Oui…

Ron se dirigea à nouveau vers Hermione tandis qu'Alix s'approcha de Ginny et Harry.

– C'est bon – célébra–t–elle – tout est arrangé.

– C'est sortit comme tu le voulais ?

– Oui… mais je donnerai un plus grand pourboire, au gamin, que ce qu'il attendait… il a dit que j'était très belle nn

– **:oD**

Hermione observa comment Ron s'assit à nouveau et elle le regarda interrogativement. Ron lui expliqua les choses tels qu'Alix lui avait dit et surprennament, la jeune femme le crut.

– Ah, cette Alix… Toujours en train de parler de boulot…

– Elle s'inquiète pour nous… enfin, et quelles étaient les nouvelles que tu voulais m'annoncer ?

– En réalité, ce n'est qu'une seule… mais je crois qu'elle t'impactera comme si il y en avait cent…

– Voyons voir, tu m'intrigues… Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

– Je… Ron… eh bien, je sais qu'on prenait nos précautions et que ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avions planifié…

– Mon dieu, qu'est–ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

– Eh bien… je crois que… j'ai… euhm… je suis un peu enceinte…

– Enceinte ? Hahahaaa… ça c'est une drôle de blague, Hermione, bon sérieusement dis–moi, qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

Hermione soupira. Elle s'attendait déjà à quelque chose comme ça.

– Je ne plaisante pas, Ron.

Ron l'observa fixement, et remarqua le sérieux de son expression.

– ENCEINTE ? MAIS COMMENT ! On a fait attention ! On ne peut pas avoir un bébé maintenant ! On ne l'a pas prévu, et on n'est pas prêts…!

– Peut–être toi pas, mais moi je le suis… je sais qu'on ne l'avait pas prévu mais c'est simplement arrivé.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible ! – Ron ne sortait toujours pas de sa stupeur.

– C'est plus ou moins la réaction que je craignais de ta part… ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron, je ne t'exige rien, on peut aller de l'avant sans toi…

– Mais le bébé est de moi ! N'est–ce pas ?

– BIEN SUR QU'IL EST DE TOI ! – s'offensa Hermione – je sais que tout ça te tombe par surprise et spécialement lorsque tu ne veux pas de bébés… mais on ne peut pas le changer et moi, j'accepterai cet enfant avec joie et satisfaction… si toi pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux…

– Mais moi…

– Bonne nuit, Ron, excuse moi d'avoir gâché ta soirée…

– Non, c'est que… !

Avant que Ron puisse continuer, un groupe de serveur s'approcha avec un immense gâteau.

– JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! – crièrent–ils tous en chœurs, tandis qu'Hermione se leva et s'éloigna de la table.

Ron voulu la rattraper mais les serveurs lui bloquaient le passage en chantant joyeux anniversaire.

– TAISEZ–VOUS ! – exigea Ron – Je ne fête pas mon anniversaire, vous vous êtes trompés de table !

Les serveurs se regardèrent, confus, tandis que Ron couru rattraper Hermione et la retint au milieu du restaurant, en la prenant doucement par le bras.

– Ron…

– Ne dis rien – dit le jeune homme, encore agité.

Ron prit délicatement la main d'Hermione, et se mit à genou, tandis que tous les autres clients du restaurant les regardaient.

– Ron, que fais–tu ? – rougit Hermione.

– Hermione… tu es la lumière qui m'illumine toujours… j'ai besoin de toi presque comme l'air que je respire et je me suis rendu compte que je ne veux passer ni un seul jour de ma vie séparé de toi…

Ron sortit le collier d'argent de sa poche.

– Et parce que je t'aime profondément, j'aimerai te demander… Veux tu m'épouser ?

Hermione sentit comme si elle allait tomber à n'importe quel moment de l'émotion, tandis que des ahhh de surprise s'entendirent de la part des clients, qui attendait anxieusement la réponse de la jeune femme.

– Oui – murmura finalement Hermione – oui j'accepte… je t'épouserai.

Ron se mit debout et embrassa avec euphorie Hermione, qui commençait à pleurer d'émotion.

– Mais le bébé…

– Ça sera génial… on aura déjà la famille complète…

Ron mit délicatement le collier d'argent à Hermione, qui le regardait avec suspicion.

– Il ressemble à celui qu'avait Misel…

– C'est celui qu'avait Misel… cadeau d'Alix, elle voulait que nos fiançailles soient le plus original et significatif possible…

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire – la jeune femme sanglota – Tu es un crétin ! J'ai cru que tu allais m'abandonner !

– Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai – Ron l'embrassa fortement – je t'aime, souviens–toi.

– Moi aussi…

Sans pouvoir se contenir plus, Alix, Ginny et Harry s'approchèrent du couple.

– Félicitations ! – cria Alix à tout poumon.

– Alix ? – Hermione la regarda avec doute. – Que fais–tu avec cette perruque ?

– Devine qui était la blonde qui m'a sollicité à la réception ? – lui sourit Ron.

– Tu le savais ?

– Surprise ! – sourit Alix.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous allez vous marier ! – Ginny embrassa Hermione.

– Félicitations, Ron – Harry embrassa Ron en le félicitant.

Alix prit les mains d'Hermione et commença à sauter, heureuse.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier… TU VAS TE MARIER ! Et tu vas avoir un bébé ! Et moi, je suis très belle ! **:o)**

– Quoi ? – Hermione ne comprit pas la dernière phrase d'Alix.

– Longue histoire – informa Ron.

Le groupe s'embrassa à nouveau, heureux. Finalement, après tant de temps, Ron et Hermione allait se marier… Seraient–ils heureux pour toujours ?

A suivre…

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, merci à tous pour les reviews, la suite très vite. Nous verrons l'annonce du mariage et de la naissance aux familles Weasley et Granger…

Bisous à tous.

Gaby B.


	17. Préparant le grand évènement

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 17. "Préparant le grand évènement"

– Tu es nerveuse ? – demanda Ron en serrant doucement la main d'Hermione.

– Un peu… je ne sais pas comment ils le prendront mes parents…

– Ni les miens… mais on doit leur dire un jour, tu ne crois pas ?

– Tu ne crois pas que ça serait mieux de leur envoyer une carte en les avertissant que nous nous marions ?

– Tentant… mais il faut les affronter…

– Très bien…

– Si ça te console, après ça, c'est mes parents… et ça ne sera pas plus facile qu'avec les tiens…

– N'en sois pas si sûr…

Ils en étaient là, lorsque la porte, face à laquelle ils étaient, s'ouvrit tout d'un coup laissant apparaître une femme aux cheveux châtains.

– Hermione ! Je savais que c'était ta voix… Alan, Hermione est ici ! Mon dieu, ma fille, pourquoi ne sonnes–tu pas comme les gens décents?

– On était sur le point de le faire, maman…

Jusqu'alors, Mme Granger remarqua que sa fille n'était pas seule, sinon qu'un rouquin plein de tâches de rousseur l'accompagnait… et qu'ils se tenaient la main.

– Oh, je vois que tu ne viens pas seule… tu aurais du nous avertir, où sont tes manières ?

– Mère, ça fait 5 minutes que je suis ici et tu as déjà critiqué tout ce que je fais, il te manque quelque chose d'autre ? ¬¬

– Non, mais laisse moi du temps et je trouverais plus de choses…

Hermione soupira. Depuis qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Poudlard, la relation avec ses parents avait empiré, en partie parce que la jeune femme rendait coupable de sa décision… et eux, ils la comprenaient, et d'une certaine manière ils coopéraient à cette cause.

– Mais, passez, passez…

Mme Granger se mit de côté, laissant passer le couple. Pour Ron, ça ne passa par inaperçu la façon dont Mme Granger le regardait fixement.

– Au salon, Hermione, au salon – la réprimanda Mme Granger en voyant que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. – Quand as–tu vu que l'on recevait nos invités à la salle à manger, fillette ?

– ¬¬… Mère, tu devrais prendre des cours de tricotou quelque chose d'autre… Tu sais, pour avoir un autre passe–temps que m'ennuyer.

– Je crois que aucun passe–temps ne serait aussi amusant.

Ron ne put éviter de rire après ce commentaire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hermione hésita avant d'entrer.

Dans le salon, M. Granger, en voyant Hermione, se leva à la hâte et l'embrassa avec émotion.

– Comment va ma fille ?

– Bonjour papa… ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

– A moi aussi, ma poupée… Tu ne te rappelles pas de venir voir tes parents, ma belle.

– Je n'avais pas eu le temps, papa.

– Elle n'a jamais le temps pour ses parents cette demoiselle. – se plaignit Mme Granger.

– Bon, bon, Henriette, ne l'embête pas…

Pour Ron, il était évident, avec lequel des deux parents s'entendait le mieux Hermione. Fille unique, c'est évident qu'elle est une grande affection pour son père.

– Et toi qui es–tu ? – M. Granger posa son regard sur Ron, qui était resté debout devant l'entrée du salon.

– Moi…

– Tu me parais familier – dit Mme Granger, s'approchant du rouquin. – mais je ne sais pas d'où… ce que par contre je sais, c'est que tu as été le petit ami d'Hermione, n'est–ce pas ?

– Maman ! – Hermione la foudroya du regard.

– Petit ami, hein ? – M. Granger fronça les sourcils – Et quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?

– Ron… Ron Weasley – le rouquin ne put éviter de se sentir un peu intimidé.

– Weasley ? – Mme Granger sursauta – Est–ce qu'ils ne s'appelaient pas aussi comme ça, ses amis que tu allais voir en été, Hermione ?

– Maman, Ron est un sorcier… c'est mon vieux camarade de Poudlard…

M. et Mme Granger échangèrent des regards surpris.

– Mais comment…?

– On croyait que tu n'avais plus de contact avec eux !

– On s'est retrouvé par hasard à une soirée… et nous avons renoué des liens…

– Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivé main dans la main ? – questionna innocemment Mme Granger.

– Ça… euh…

– Main dans la main ? – M. Granger examina Ron des pieds à la tête – bien, je vois que vous sortez déjà ensemble… c'est bien… mais je te surveilles, jeune homme…

– Papa – demanda Hermione – Ron est très bien. Te souviens tu de ses parents ? En fait, le père de Ron nous avait défendu au Chemin de Traverse…

– Ahhh… c'est vrai, mais de toute façon ¬¬

– Tu excuseras mon mari, Ron, mais il est très possessif avec sa perle.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je le comprends parfaitement. – se tranquillisa Ron.

– Bon, asseyez–vous, asseyez–vous… l'inspection est terminé – sourit Mme Granger.

Le couple obéit et s'assit face au couple Granger.

– Hermione, dis nous tout, tu nous as dit que tu avais des nouvelles bouleversantes. – Mme Granger regarda sa fille avec suspicion.

– Ah… euh… oui… je ne sais pas comment le dire…

– Est–ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ? – M. Granger s'alarma. – On t'a blessé ? C'EST LUI ?

– Non, non, non, papa ! – Hermione respira un bon coup – c'est que… apparemment… selon les médecins et le test que j'ai fait… je serais enceinte…

M. et Mme Granger faillirent tomber à cause de la surprise et Ron, de son côté, était aussi anéanti.

– "Je croyais qu'on leur dirait en premier pour le mariage" – lui murmura le rouquin.

– "Le pire en premier" – lui souffla–t–elle avec un sourire.

– TU ES ENCEINTE ? – M. Granger se mit debout, furieux – Pour son bien, dites moi que ce jeune homme est le père !

– Oui, Ron est le papa…

– Enceinte ? Ah, ma fille, avec tous les moyens contraceptifs qu'il y a… d'abord vous auriez dû attendre de vous marier…

– Henriette, ne l'incites pas ! Comment peux–tu être enceinte, sans te marier ?

– Papa… ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avions prévu…

– ¬¬… ÇA C'EST EVIDENT !

– Mais nous voulons quand même ce bébé… et en plus, vous m'avez toujours dit que vous vouliez avoir des petits–enfants… Qui vous comprend ?

– Bon, ça c'est vrai, Alan, on ne devrait pas se plaindre… elle a un compagnon… ça aurait été mauvais si ça avait par ses méthodes moderne d'insémination…

M. Granger s'assit à nouveau, tentant de se calmer.

– Mais c'est une enfant, Henriette… elle est trop jeune pour être maman…

– Alan Granger, ou tu as besoin de changer les verres de tes lunettes ou tu dois arrêter de regarder Hermione avec des yeux de papa surprotecteur… ce n'est plus une enfant… c'est une femme, il est temps qu'elle forme sa propre famille…

– Mais… il me semble que c'était hier que je l'emmenais en primaire… Tu te souviens? Avec sa robe bleu, et ses collants noirs… et son petit ruban bleu…****en disant qu'elle ne serait pas comme les autres fillettes, et qu'elle mettrait ce qu'elle voudrait, même sans assortir les couleurs… et ce jour–là, elle a fait une composition…

Mme Granger s'approcha de son mari, en souriant, tandis qu'Hermione échangea des regards avec Ron.

– Ton père va bien ?

– Il tardera un peu… il prend toujours comme ça les nouvelles…

– Toujours ?

– Oui… la dernière fois qu'il la fait, c'est quand j'ai décidée de déménager… Il a duré, facilement, une demi–heure, se rappelant d'évènements de mon enfance… il vaut mieux le laisser s'épancher…

Ron observa son futur beau–père, qui nia de la tête, en montrant à son épouse une photo qui était dans un cadre argenté, qui dit seulement 'elle a beaucoup grandi'.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Papa…

– Bonjour, princesse, où vas–tu ?

– Ahh… nulle part, je voulais parler avec toi et maman…

– HENRIETTE, VIENS ICI ! HERMIONE VEUT NOUS PARLER !

Mme Granger arriva dans le bureau.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? J'ai des biscuits au four, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils brûlent, alors j'espère que ce soit rapide…

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

– Eh bien… c'est que… j'ai 18 ans… et je crois que…

– Quoi ?

– Il est temps que je déménage… que je sois indépendante…

– QUOI ?

– C'est bien pour toi, ma fille, j'ai besoin de l'espace de ta chambre – sourit Mme Granger.

– Henriette ! Ma fille… Tu es une enfant ! Tu ne peux pas déménager !

– Alan, elle a déjà 18 ans… tu ne peux pas l'enfermer pour toujours…

– Mais… il me semble que c'était hier sa première journée à la maternelle, tu t'en souviens ? Avec sa salopette bleue… et ses couettes tenus par des petits rubans… elle a reçu une étoile comme prix ce jour–là…

Mme Granger soupira, et Hermione se mit à lire quelque chose pendant que son père finissait avec ses souvenirs.

– … et c'est là qu'est tombé sa première dent de lait… si petite, ça nous a surpris…

A ce moment–là une sonnerie retentit dans la maison.

– Oh, les biscuits sont prêts ! – Mme Granger se mit debout – continue, mon cœur, je t'écoute…

Mme Granger sortit, laissant son mari avec ses souvenirs, et Hermione en train de feuilleter un livre.

– … et le petit chien nous a suivi, notre petite pensait que lorsqu'on a dit qu'il s'était perdu, c'était parce que tous les chiens allaient se perdre, ç'était si adorable, et en plus…

Hermione regarda son père et nia de la tête. Il en avait pour longtemps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Eh bien, on n'a pas autant de temps – dit Ron en entendant l'histoire d'Hermione – on doit leur parler du mariage…

– LE MARIAGE ? – M. Granger se mit debout – TU VAS TE MARIER AVEC CE JEUNE HOMME ?

– Son nom est Ron, papa ¬¬ – se plaignit Hermione.

– Tu vas te marier ? Ma fille, c'est merveilleux, félicitations ! J'ai cru que tu allais rester vieille fille !

– ¬¬… maman…

– Toi, tu joues toujours les entremetteuses pour ta fille ! Elle se marie, et nous sommes les derniers à l'apprendre ! Et qui est ce jeune ? Je ne le connais pas, je ne sais pas de quelle famille, il provient ! Et si c'était un voyou ?****Qu'est devenue la bienséance de demander ta main en mariage ? Voyons voir, dis–moi !

– Papa, ça ce sont de vieilles traditions…

– Ces traditions ne seront jamais vieilles !

– Allez, mon cœur, tranquille… Tu devrais être content qu'elle nous avertisse, la connaissant, elle avait sûrement prévu de nous le dire par carte quand ils se seraient mariés…

Hermione sourit timidement, sa mère la connaissait très bien.

– Et je ne vois pas de bague à ton doigt, qu'elle sorte d'engagement c'est ça ? – M. Granger regarda Hermione fixement.

Hermione chercha autour de son cou et montra son collier en argent.

– C'est un collier de fiançailles – sourit–elle.

– ¬¬… Alors c'est vous qui allez rompre la tradition de la famille Granger de demander décemment les dames en mariage ? Avoir vu une chose pareille !

– Alan…

– Non, Henriette ! Un collier de fiançailles ? Où as–tu entendu ça ?

Hermione s'approcha de son père et lui prit les mains.

– Papa… je l'aime… et je n'aimerai pas voir qu'il ne te plait pas… Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu ne plaisais pas à grand–père ? Tu veux que Ron vive ça aussi… ?

M. Granger observa Hermione avec compréhension.

– Bien sûr que non… ça se voit que c'est un jeune homme très bien… mais tu es mon unique fille… et maintenant tu es enceinte… tu vas te marier, et tu nous oublieras… on sortira de ta vie… Tu as toujours été qu'à nous, et savoir que maintenant on devra te partager…

– Papa…

Hermione embrassa son père avec force.

– Vous ne me perdrez pas, au contraire… tu as gagné une famille plus grande… je parie que vous vous entendrez bien avec les parents de Ron… et vous aurez un petit–fils à gâter…

M. Granger embrassa le front de sa fille.

– Bienvenue dans la famille Granger, jeune homme – sourit M. Granger, se séparant d'Hermione et enlaçant Ron.

– Merci, monsieur…

– Ne sois pas timide, dis moi papa… j'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils, tu sais ? Maintenant, tu seras comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu…

Mme Granger enlaça Hermione, avec tendresse.

– Félicitations, ma fille… on t'aime.

– Je sais maman…

– Bien, et pour quand est prévu l'évènement ? – demanda M. Granger, en s'asseyant à nouveau.

– Nous ne l'avons pas encore décidé – sourit Hermione.

– Parfait ! Ça nous laisse le temps de réserver 'Le Paradis des Fleurs' … c'est difficile de l'obtenir si tu n'as pas les contacts adéquats mais je crois que je peux y arriver… – M. Granger sourit amplement.

– C'est vrai ? 'Le Paradis des Fleurs'?... Papa, ça serait génial !

Ron observa Hermione avec perplexité et M. Granger parut le remarquer.

– C'est un grand endroit, où les fleurs poussent toujours et une très belle cascade fait l'ensemble parfait… Hermione a toujours rêvé de se marier là–bas…

– Oui… mais c'est aussi la décision de Ron – ajouta la jeune femme de façon sensé.

– Où tu as envie, ça sera bien, mon amour… et en plus si tu as toujours rêvé de te marier là–bas... je veux que ce soit le jour le plus spécial de ta vie…

Hermione le regarda, émue, et elle ne put éviter les larmes d'émotion.

– Merci, mon cœur – Hermione lui fit un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

– Ahh, l'amour – Mme Granger regarda le couple, émue – alors il est temps que tu parles avec tes amis, mon cœur, pour les aviser que notre fille va se marier…

– Oui, tu as raison…

– Vous restez mangé, ma puce ?

– Non, maman… nous avons encore la famille de Ron à avertir…

– Apparemment, nous ne sommes finalement pas les derniers avertis – Mme Granger leur fit un clin d'œil.

– **:o)**

– Ça nous fait plaisir ma puce, et souviens–toi de nous avertir pour la date pour confirmer aux amis de papa…

– Oui, maman…

– Bon, allez–y, allez–y… parce que je veux organiser un repas avec toute la famille… ça sera génial. – Mme Granger commença à imaginer toute l'histoire.

– Ah... oui maman…

M. et Mme Granger raccompagnèrent Ron et Hermione, et les embrassèrent pour les saluer.

– On t'appellera pour fixer la date, Hermione ! – lui dit sa mère.

– Maman, tu n'as pas besoin de crier ¬¬

– C'est pour que tu l'enregistres mieux…

Hermione embrassa à nouveau son père.

– Merci, papa…

M. Granger sourit, en les voyant partir.

– Là–bas va notre bébé, Henriette…

– Tu veux dire notre petite femme… Tu peux le croire que l'on va être grands–parents ? Moi qui parait si jeune…

– Les années ne passent pas pour toi, mon amour **:o)**

– ¬¬… Bien que tu te moques…

– Ce n'est pas de la moquerie…

M. et Mme Granger sourirent et entrèrent à nouveau chez eux, en assimilant les grandes nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçues. Ils avaient crus que ça allait être une journée ordinaire de leur vie… et maintenant ils étaient grands–parents et ils avaient déjà un beau–fils.

– Ron, où va–t–on ? – demanda Hermione.

– Je ne peux pas t'emmener par Poudre de Cheminette au Terrier… Ça peut faire du mal au bébé.

– Et… ?

– Toi, ne t'inquiètes pas, on y arrivera, c'est ce qui est important… Très sympa tes parents…

– Oui… je suis navrée pour ce qui s'est passé.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être… Je comprends ton papa… Uniquement d'imaginer que mon unique fille apparaisse avec un parfait inconnu… ¬¬… grrrr… si on a une fille, elle restera enfermé jusqu'à l'age de 40 ans.

– nn'… euh… bien sûr, mon amour… Tu l'as déjà dis à ta mère ?

– Non… Si tu as surpris tes parents, je le ferais aussi avec les miens…

Le couple continua de parler du mariage, en pensant aux dates possibles, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Il paraissait être dans un total silence.

– Peut–être que tes parents ne sont pas là – dit Hermione.

– Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu venir à cette heure–ci, c'est le moment où ils sont là tous les deux… c'est bizarre…

Ron ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous deux, en voyant tout extrêmement calme.

– C'est bizarre… Maman ? Papa ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, ils entendirent des bruits de pas proches.

– RONALD WEASLEY !

Hermione et Ron regardèrent en direction de la cuisine, d'où Mme Weasley sortit totalement furieuse, avec une poêle à la main. Derrière elle, M. Weasley sourit, en suivant sa femme.

– TU TE DÉCIDES ENFIN À APPARAÎTRE ! Quand pensais–tu me rendre visite et m'annoncer les nouvelles ?

– Maman, je…

– Pas de 'Maman, je…', tu es un ingrat ! – Mme Weasley se tut et regarda Hermione – Hermione, ma belle, assied–toi, repose–toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu sois trop longtemps debout… Aide–la, Arthur !

– J'y vais, chérie **:o) **…

M. Weasley accompagna Hermione et tous deux s'assirent dans la salle à manger.

– Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux, ma belle, comment vas–tu ? Les années ne passent pas pour toi, tu es très belle.

– Merci, Mme Weasley, je dis la même chose pour vous…

– Pas de Mme Weasley, appelle–moi maman Molly, comme toutes mes brus… quoique pour être sincère, tu es celle qui je préfère, ma belle…

– C'est très aimable… **:o)**

– QUOI ? COMMENT ES–TU AU COURANT DE TOUT ÇA ?... – Ron regarda sa mère, surpris. – Ginny… Est–ce qu'elle ne peut rien garder ?

– NE DIS RIEN DE TA SŒUR ! Si ce n'était pour elle, je n'aurai pas su que tu allais te marier et que je serai grand–mère ! Et qu'Hermione est la future mariée ! HERMIONE ! Quelle sorte de fils ingrat es–tu ? Tu sais que je m'inquiétais que tu ne trouves pas la bonne avec toutes ces petites amies que tu as eues…!

– Maman…

– Pas de maman qui tienne ! Il est trop tard, jeune homme ! Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai toujours pensé qu'Hermione et toi vous feriez un couple parfait ! Te souviens–tu quand tu m'as écrit et tu m'as dit qu'elle irai avec un autre au bal de Poudlard ?...

– Maman… – Ron commençait à perdre patience en voyant son intimité révélée.

– Et ensuite, avec cette histoire qu'elle était la petite amie d'Harry ! Une confusion totale ! Et tout ça pour que tu sortes avec ces filles, qui ne te laissaient rien de bon ! Et maintenant, que tu trouves la femme de tes rêves et qui nous plaît à tous, tu le caches ! Quelle sorte de fils es–tu ?

– MAMAAAAN! Si tu es déjà au courant, peut–on éviter ce scandale****et peux–tu éviter de me ridiculiser devant ma future femme, s'il te plaît ?

Mme Weasley le regarda avec un certain agacement, mais acquiesça légèrement.

– Très bien, je le garderai pour plus tard… Hermione, ma belle !

Mme Weasley courut vers Hermione et l'embrassa affectueusement.

– Que c'est bon de te revoir par ici, et que tu reviennes à mon Ron par le bon chemin…

– Maman ¬¬

– Oui, oui, très bien… Et comment te sens–tu, ma fille ?

– Très bien et heureuse… merci madame…

– Ah ah ah – la réprimanda Mme Weasley.

– Je veux dire maman Molly… ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir à nouveau.

– A nous aussi – interrompit M. Weasley – enfin, nous aurons un contact plus direct avec une famille moldue.

– Arthur – soupira Mme Weasley – Et à quelle date est prévue la cérémonie ?

– Nous ne savons pas encore – dit Ron, en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. – je voulais te surprendre et le surpris ça a été moi.

– Oui, Ginny m'a tenu au courant de tout… Même, la raison pour laquelle tu es partie, Hermione, ça dû être très dure pour toi…

– Mais maintenant ça a été compensé, madame… maman Molly… et je suis très heureuse.

– Ça fait plaisir, ma fille… Et ça vous enchantera de savoir ça… 'Magie de l'amour' est disponible quelque soit la date que vous choisirez…

– Oh, oh – s'alarma Ron.

– Magie de l'amour ? Qu'est–ce que c'est que ça ? – demanda Hermione.

– C'est une salle de fête, c'est une tradition Weasley que tous se marient là–bas… nous, nous sommes mariés dans cet endroit et nos enfants aussi… C'est très beau… et comme Ron est le dernier membre de la famille qui n'est pas encore marié, ça sera très spécial…

Hermione regarda Ron avec accablement.

– Que se passe–t–il ? – demanda Molly en voyant la tête que faisait le couple.

– C'est que… on avait déjà dit aux parents d'Hermione que la cérémonie aurait lieu dans le monde moldu…

– Ah – Mme Weasley parut déçue – bien, oui… ça va… je suppose, c'est mon rêve de voir mon dernier fils se marier décemment selon la tradition Weasley… mais vous voulez m'ôter tout ça, ce n'est pas grave…

– C'est que… mes parents veulent inviter des moldus aussi… et ils ne savent rien du monde magique…

Mme Weasley sortit un petit mouchoir et commença à s'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

– Très bien, je comprends, je comprends… je suppose que je devrais voir comme mon dernier fils rompt la tradition Weasley… des générations se sont écroulés…

– Molly – Arthur tenta de la consoler – nos fils se sont mariés là–bas, qui a–t–il de mal que Ron ne le fasse pas ?

– C'est un Weasley ! Et il rompra la tradition. – sanglota Molly.

– Maman…

Hermione soupira, en serrant les poings.

– On fera la cérémonie de mariage là–bas, maman Molly…

– C'est vrai ? – Mme Weasley sourit amplement – Merci, ma fille ! Je savais que tu étais celle qui fallait pour Ron, et que tu allais le comprendre !

– C'est la tradition – sourit timidement Hermione.

– C'est vrai ! Ça sera magnifique, je le promets ! Tout sera divin ! Et je t'économiserai beaucoup de travail, avec ta grossesse, tu ne peux pas t'agiter beaucoup… je vais préparer le souper, et j'espère que vous restez… Viens Arthur, on va tout préparer.

– Oui, félicitions, jeunes gens – leur sourit M. Weasley – et à moi aussi tu dois m'appeler papa Arthur – M. Weasley fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.

– Je le ferai avec plaisir – sourit elle.

M. et Mme Weasley entrèrent dans la cuisine en laissant le jeune couple seul.

– Tu n'avais pas à le faire, Hermione…

– Ron, c'est une tradition… en plus, ta maman est devenue très triste… je suis sure que mes parents comprendront.

– Je l'espère…

– Tes parents ont mieux reçu la nouvelle que les miens… et ça m'a fait plaisir qu'ils la reçoivent comme ça…

– Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été une surprise… et tout ça à cause de cette bavarde de Ginny… elle verra quand je la verrai ¬¬…

– **:oD**

Le couple resta soupé avec M. et Mme Weasley, qui avaient de grandes idées pour le mariage.

Beaucoup de choses à préparer et toujours pas de dates de prévus, ça, c'était de l'ironie. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison et se reposèrent amplement après cette longue journée… Finalement, ils en avaient parlé à leurs parents… Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que fixer une date.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla en pleine forme et très heureuse.

– Eh bien, on se lève de bonne humeur – exclama Alix, en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine, radieuse.

– En réalité, oui… Qui t'a ouvert ?

– Sûrement le fantôme ¬¬… Ron, bien sûr… Que veux–tu pour le petit–déjeuner ?

– J'ai envie de cuisine chinoise…

– Pour le petit–déjeuner ?

– Ne me juge pas. ¬¬

– Bien, bien… je vais la commander… Comment ça c'est passé avec vos parents, hier ?

– Très bien. Peux–tu le croire que le plus dur ça a été avec mes parents ?

– Un peu… tu es fille unique, et Ron a beaucoup de frères… c'était à prévoir…

– ¬¬ arrête de me soutenir… Au fait, je dois parler avec papa, peux–tu me passer le téléphone.

– Eh, je suis une fille belle, tu ne peux pas me donner des ordres comme ça **:o)**

– ¬¬U… Surmonte–le, Alix, le garçon ne voyait sûrement pas bien ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Tu brûleras en enfer ¬¬ – Alix passa le téléphone à Hermione de mauvaise foi.

– Quel délicatesse – sourit Hermione.

Hermione commença à taper le numéro, tandis qu'Alix cherchait le numéro du restaurant où elle commanderait de la cuisine chinoise.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, Hermione commença à s'attrister, ce qui fut remarqué par Alix.

– Oui papa… je sais ce que j'ai dit… papa, c'est une tradition de la famille de Ron… Bien sûr que vous aussi vous compter ! Non, papa… papa, ne va pas pleurer, s'il te plaît ¬¬… ne soit pas si mélodramatique… papa… oui, je comprends que vous vous soyez déjà fait des illusions… oui, je sais que vous vouliez inviter vos amis moldus… non… papa… mais papa… oui… très bien… au revoir.

Hermione raccrocha le téléphone en sentant une grande tristesse.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe, Hermione ? Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu te mettes comme ça…

– Papa… c'est fâché pour toute cette histoire…

– Je t'ai dit qu'on ne devait pas annuler ça, on l'avait déjà dit à tes parents…

Les filles se retournèrent et virent Ron qui entrait dans la cuisine et qui s'assit face à Hermione.

– Mais ta mère rêvait que notre mariage soit là–bas…

– Tes parents nous ont suggéré l'endroit en premier…

– Quel est le problème ? – demanda Alix, tandis qu'elle tapait le numéro du restaurant.

Le couple lui expliqua en gros le dilemme.

– Si on ne le fait pas avec tes parents, ils me haïront à vie. – se plaignit Ron.

– Et si on ne le fait pas avec tes parents, ils se sentiront très tristes… je ne peux pas leur faire ça.

– Et pourquoi vous ne le faites pas dans les deux endroits ? – suggéra Alix.

– Quoi ? De quoi parles–tu?

– Eh bien, oui… Tu vois, ici, on fait les mariages civils et ensuite à l'église… Pourquoi ne faites–vous pas un mariage moldu et un autre magique ? Comme ça, vos parents seront heureux et vous pourrez inviter tout le monde sans exception…

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, souriant.

– Quel bonne idée, Alix ! – la félicita Hermione.

– Nous, les filles belles, nous sommes très intelligentes **:o)**

– ¬¬'… Il faut combien de temps pour surmonter ça, Alix ?

– Laisse–moi en profiter…

– Ok… maintenant, tout ce qui manque c'est une date – dit Hermione.

– Vous en avez une en tête ?

– Non…

– Moi, j'en ai une… 16 mars…

– 16 mars ? Pourquoi le 16 mars ?

– Eh bien… c'est une date spéciale pour moi…

– C'est vrai, tu as dis que tu avais deux dates spéciales – sourit Alix – Qu'est–ce qui la rend si spécial celle–là ?

– Mon amour, tiens compte du faite que pour cette date, j'aurai déjà huit mois de grossesse…

– Je sais… mais j'aimerai beaucoup que ce soit à cette date–là…

– Bien… je ne crois pas que ça soit un grand inconvénient, Hermione…

Hermione haussa les épaules.

– Oui, je suppose que ça va… on pourrait faire une des cérémonie le matin et l'autre le soir… Pour que toutes deux soit à la même date…

– C'est parfait ! – célébra Alix.

– Mais tu ne t'échapperas pas si facilement, mon amour. Qu'est–ce qu'il a de spécial le 16 mars ?

– Je vais vous laissez seuls – sourit Alix.

– Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, Alix, après tout, c'est comme si tu étais de la famille… et tu peux le savoir…

– Mon dieu ! Merci !

– Ne change pas de thèmes, Ron, et raconte nous ce qu'à de merveilleux cette date ¬¬…

– Bien… cette date est…

Ron commença à narrer aux jeunes femmes, qui l'écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention, la particularité de cette date.

A suivre…

Surprise surprise deux chapitres pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez en savoir plus lire commentaires fin chapitre 18.


	18. C'était un 16 mars

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 18. "C'était un 16 mars…"

Hermione et Alix observèrent fixement Ron, qui ne savait pas comment commencer son histoire.

– Mon amour – pressa Hermione – Tu vas nous raconter ou nous sommes juste en train de voir la vie qui nous échappe ?

– Moi, je dois aller avec Elian, alors si tu te dépêches je ne me fâche pas. **:o)**

– C'est que… vous penserez sûrement que c'est idiot…

– Eh bien, si tu ne nous le dis pas, on ne le pensera pas. – sourit Hermione.

– Ça, ce n'est pas une option, Hermione, moi, je veux savoir ¬¬ – réprimanda Alix.

– Très bien… mais n'allez pas vous moquer…

– Non, on te le promet – dit Hermione.

– Eh, ne promet pas pour moi, si je trouve ça drôle, je rirai – réitéra Alix.

– ¬¬… ne sois pas comme ça… les filles très belles ne sont pas méchantes.

– ¬¬… très drôle.

Ron soupira.

– Bon, je vous le dirai… mais ne riez pas ¬¬

– On t'a déjà dit que non… quel manière de créer des mystères, Ron…

– C'était un 16 mars… durant la quatrième année à Poudlard…

– A Poudlard ? J'étais toujours là…

– Oui, je sais…

– Eh bien qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ? Hermione s'est mis toute nue ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Ron et Hermione observèrent Alix, étonnés.

– Tu en fais tout un mystère, Ron, je préfère vous donner mon final. **:o)**

– ¬¬… comme je disais… dès que je me suis levé ce matin–là, j'ai su que quelque chose allait arriver…

– Une planche t'est tombée dessus ?

– Alix! ¬¬

– Pardon, pardon **P**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Lève toi, Ron, on va être en retard.

– J'arrive… Harry, je suis pas en forme… je crois que je suis malade.

– Tu seras encore plus malade lorsque Rogue nous donnera un double devoir pour arriver tardive… Allons–y !

Ron se leva un peu abattu. Il avait un pressentiment bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il était bon ou mauvais.

Une fois prêt, Harry et Ron descendirent à la Grande Salle… et Ron sentit que l'air lui échappait. Hermione était là… Qu'est–ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était son amie de toujours ! Pourquoi alors il était nerveux face à elle ?

Ils s'assirent et la jeune fille leur sourit amplement.

– Vous arrivez tard…

– Dis–le au dormeur qui est à côté de moi.

– Je me sentais mal, et même comme ça tu m'as obligé à venir ¬¬

– Tu te sens mal, Ron ? C'est vrai ?

Hermione mit sa main sur le front de Ron pour lui prendre la température. Elle ne remarqua pas que le rouquin avait rougit totalement, mais Harry oui.

– Tu n'es pas chaud…

– Demande à nouveau – se moqua Harry.

– Tais–toi !

Hermione les regarda avec perplexité.

– Peu importe, je ne crois pas que tu es de la fièvre, Ron, mais tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh au cas où…

– Je n'ai envie d'inquiéter personne, ce n'est probablement rien.

– Rien, rien, il vaut mieux qu'on s'en assure. Je peux t'accompagner pendant une des pauses, si tu veux…

– Bon…

– Je dois y aller, la bibliothèque doit être pleine à cette heure–ci, alors je dois profiter de m'y glisser et de laisser ces livres que j'ai oublié de rendre hier… On se voit en Potions !

Hermione s'éloigna de la Grande Salle et Ron ne put la quitter du regard. Elle était jolie quand elle s'inquiétait.

– Ron, passe–moi le beurre, tu veux bien ?

Ron n'entendit rien.

– Ron… RON ! La Terre appelle Ron !

– Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

– Que tu me passes le beurre, mon amour – Harry rit doucement.

– ¬¬… Pourquoi m'appelles–tu comme ça ?

– Allez, Ron, c'est évident que notre amie Hermione te plaît… et je te comprends, durant le bal, elle était sensationnelle.

– EH ! ¬¬

– Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité…

– Hermione ne me plaît pas – se défendit Ron, en mangeant une tartine de confiture.

– Si tu le dis, passe–moi le beurre, ça fait une demi–heure que je te l'ai demandé…

– Pourquoi crois–tu qu'elle me plaît ? Est–ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour le prouver ?

– Non, voyons, tu es juste le plus évident et jaloux de tous, maintenant est–ce que tu me passerais le beurre ?

– Mais elle ne me plaît pas… il vaudrait mieux que j'éclaircisse ça avec elle, au cas où elle penserait qu'elle me plaît…

– Ok… le beurre ?

– Non, mieux vaut que j'y aille maintenant. Pourquoi attendre ?

Ron se mit debout et s'éloigna aussi de la Grande Salle, laissant Harry, seul.

– Ce qu'il est obstiné… Eh Seamus ! Tu peux me passer le beurre ?

– Je suis désolé, Harry, il y en a plus.

– ¬¬… ce n'est pas mon jour de chance.

Dans la bibliothèque, Ron vit beaucoup de filles à une table, apparemment agacées.

– Qu'est–ce qui leur arrive ?

Il chercha du regard Hermione et lorsqu'il la trouva, il sentit comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Elle était avec ce Viktor Krum… Cet idiot… Que faisait–elle avec lui ? Et elle paraissait très heureuse, elle souriait bêtement… Elle demandait à grands cris qu'on la sauve de cette discussion avec ce crétin… Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, c'est son amie.

Ron s'approcha d'eux et prit Hermione par le bras.

– Ron, qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

– On y va, c'est l'heure du cours de potions…

– Vas–y devant, je discute avec Viktor.

– Ça doit être MAINTENANT.

– Pourquoi ?

Ron devint nerveux.

– Parce que… euh… parce que… Harry…

– Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? Il va bien ?

– Oui, mais… – Ron sembla y repenser – non, il m'a demandé de te chercher…

– Alors allons–y ! Je suis désolée, Viktor, on continuera plus tard notre conversation…

Hermione n'attendit même pas la réponse de Viktor et sortit en courant jusqu'aux cachots. En y arrivant, elle vit Harry très calme, qui se plaçait dans les rangs de derrière.

– Harry ! Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?

– Euh… oui…

– Tu es sûr ?

– Je n'ai pas pu manger mes tartines avec du beurre, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. – Harry la regarda, étonnée. – Tu vas bien ?

– Oui… mais Ron m'a dit… Ron…

– Que se passe–t–il avec lui ?

– Ton ami m'a leurré pour que je laisse Viktor à la bibliothèque…

Ron s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

– Comment as–tu pu me faire ça, Ron ? – réclama Hermione – On ne joue pas avec ça, j'ai cru qu'Harry était en danger !

– Je t'ai dit que non… il m'a seulement demandé de te chercher, n'est–ce pas Harry ?

– Quoi ?

– Ne le met pas, le pauvre, dans cette histoire ! Comment as–tu pu… ? J'étais avec Viktor !

– Tu lui passais des informations interdites…

– Encore avec ça ?

– Je suis navré d'interrompre vos discussions amoureuses – interrompit le professeur Rogue avec une voix calme – mais j'aimerai donner mon cours, si ce n'est pas trop demandé… 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et si vous continuer à raconter votre vie privée dans ma classe, ça en fera 50… maintenant asseyez–vous.

Hermione foudroya Ron du regard et se dirigea à côté d'Harry. Elle ne parla pas du tout à Ron et sortit du cours de Potions, seule.

– Ah, Ron… cette jalousie ne te mène nulle part.

– Ne continue pas avec ça, Harry ¬¬

– Moi ? C'est toi, qui l'éloignes !

– Elle devrait être avec moi et non pas avec celui–la !

Harry observa Ron, surpris.

– Je crois que tu devrais lui dire ça à elle.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai dit… elle est seulement notre amie…

– Pour moi, oui… mais il est évident que pour toi non…

– Merci pour ta clairvoyance ¬¬

– Quand tu veux **:o)**

Hermione s'approcha des jeunes hommes ce qui rendit Ron excessivement nerveux.

– Prêt ? –demanda la jeune fille à Ron.

– Moi ? Prêt ? Que veux tu dire avec ça ? C'est Harry !

– Eh! ¬¬

Hermione les regarda, perplexe.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, mais je demandais si tu étais prêt pour aller à l'infirmerie.

– A l'infirmerie ?

– Oui, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'accompagner à la pause…

Ron et Harry échangèrent des regards. Bien que fâché avec lui, la jeune fille s'inquiétait de son bien–être.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire – soupira Ron – je vais bien.

– Je ne te demandes pas si tu veux y aller, Ronald Weasley, tu vas y aller, point final – Hermione le regarda durement.

– ¬¬… Tu ne vas pas me donner des ordres à moi…

Ron observa Hermione et son regard strict.

– En y réfléchissant bien, ça ne me ferait pas de mal d'y aller. **:o)**

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le château, tandis qu'Harry ébaucha un sourire.

– VOUS M'INVITEZ AU MARIAGE ! – leur cria–t–il avant que les deux jeunes gens entrent dans le château.

– Qu'est–ce qu'il a dit – demanda Hermione, qui n'avait pas entendu.

– Rien… ignore–le…

Les jeunes gens restèrent en silence, même lorsque Mme Pomfresh examina Ron.

– Vous semblez ne rien avoir, M. Weasley, mais par précaution… prenez ces pilules…

– Madame Pomfresh, si…

– Nah nah nah… prenez–les et ne discutez pas.

– Oui…

– Vous pouvez y aller...

Hermione et Ron sortirent de l'infirmerie.

– J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux – Hermione fit demi–tour.

– Hermione – Ron lui prit le poignet et la fit retourner.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

– Je suis navré…

– Quoi ?

– Je suis navré… je n'aurai pas dû t'interrompre lorsque tu étais… avec Krum…

Hermione le regarda suspicieusement.

– Allez, Ron… c'est bon, il n'y a pas de problème… seulement parce que j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire nn'

Ron regarda le sourire d'Hermione et il se sentit l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Elle était belle… Comment ne s'en était–il pas rendu compte avant ?

– Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille en Botanique…

– Oui…

Ron passa toute la journée à observer Hermione. La jeune fille, qui était plongée dans ses livres ou ses devoirs, ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ça, mais Harry, qui connaissait très bien son meilleur ami, savait qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments.

– Je vais me coucher – annonça Hermione – je veux être bien reposée, demain matin, pour le cours de Métamorphoses, ça sera génial, vous ne croyez pas ?

– Oui… très belle – soupira Ron.

– Quoi ?

– Qu'effectivement, très intéressant – tenta de corriger Harry.

– Ah… bien, mieux vaut que vous vous reposiez aussi, hein ?

– Oui, bonne nuit, Hermione.

– Bonne nuit…

La jeune fille disparue dans les escaliers, en étant observée par ses amis.

– Roméo, réveille–toi – Harry secoua Ron.

– Quoi ? Quel Roméo ?

– Ha ha ha… Ron, eh bien, ça t'es tombé dessus fortement…

– Quoi ? A moi ? Bien sûr que non !

– Eh Ron !

Harry et Ron virent Seamus et Dean qui s'approchaient.

– Raconte, Ron, qu'as–tu en tête, hein ?

– Oui, depuis quand Hermione te plaît ?

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

– Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

– Regarde, Ron… preuve A… cet tête d'idiot que tu as…

– Ou c'est de l'amour… ou nous ne l'avons jamais remarqué – se moqua Dean.

– Et preuve B… mon questionnaire d'Histoire de la Magie…

Seamus tendit une feuille de parchemin à Ron, qui la déplia et la lut à haute voix.

Qui as été le plus célèbre des alchimistes ?

Hermione Granger

En quelle année fut promue la loi moldue de défense des ruelles ?

Le 19 septembre d' Hermione Granger

Comment fut appeler le premier objet qui fut transmis de manière illégal avec de la magie ?

Hermione Granger

Ron arrêta de lire, niant de la tête. Comment avait–il fait autant de sottises en une seule journée ? Ça devait être une espèce de record.

– Et c'est comme ça touuuut le questionnaire, Ron – Seamus le regarda avec espièglerie.

– Eh Seamus, L'anniversaire d'Hermione n'est pas le 19 septembre ?

– C'est exact, Dean, et regarde Ron, je n'aurais pas d'objection avec tes réponses si je savais que le professeur Binns les trouverais correct…

– Je suis désolé, Seamus… je vais le refaire…

– Ron, bouge–toi sinon on va te la chourer – conseilla Dean.

– Ce Viktor Krum ne va pas par quatre chemins – appuya Seamus.

– Merci…

Dean et Seamus partirent vers les dortoirs, tandis qu'Harry continua de rire de son ami.

– C'est bon Harry… Ne te moque pas aussi…

– Ron, je n'avais jamais pensé te voir comme ça… et encore moins pour Hermione…

– Moi–même, je le niais… mais, tu sais ? Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu… quelque chose de spécial à surgit en moi… elle est la femme de ma vie, Harry…

– Ron, Ron, ne crois–tu pas que tu te précipites un peu ?

– Non, Harry… je t'assure… nous sommes destinés à être ensemble… et un jour nous nous marierons.

– Bien sûr…

– C'est sérieux ! Bon… je ne peux pas l'assurer… mais ce qu'effectivement je te dis… je l'aime… et je l'aimerai toujours…

– On va se coucher…

– Oui…

Ils partirent en direction de leurs dortoirs, mais Ron arborait un grand sourire. Il avait finalement admis qu'il aimait Hermione… après l'avoir nié pendant 4 ans. Un nouveau futur viendrait avec ça, et ce jour–là était un jour spécial… c'était le jour où il s'est rendu compte que sa vie n'avait aucun sens sans Hermione.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Et c'est pour ça que c'est spécial… parce que c'était un 16 mars que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais la femme de ma vie… que je t'aimerai toujours.

Ron, en se rendant compte du silence des jeunes femmes, leva la tête et Alix tenait un mouchoir tandis qu'Hermione le regarda, émue.

– Ron… je…

– C'est trop chou ! Mon dieu, pourquoi on en fait pas plus des comme toi ?

– Je suis unique – sourit Ron.

Hermione s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Je t'aime – dit–elle dans un murmure.

– Moi aussi…

– Ça y est c'est devenu mielleux… je m'en vais, Hermione, je te vois demain pour les invitations et la robe…

– Oui…

– Ron, tu es un gentleman – sourit Alix – dommage que tes frères soient déjà marier.

– **:oD**

Alix salua avec un mouvement de main et sortit, en laissant les amoureux avec leurs souvenirs. Hermione n'avait jamais pensé que cette journée avait eu quelque chose de significatif dans sa vie… alors c'est un 16 mars que tout avait commencé… un amour qui a surmonté des choses inégalables… et qui se maintiendra fort quelques soient les obstacles.

A suivre…

Et bien voilà encore deux chapitre en ligne, le prochain je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais le poster car je déménage et je risque de ne pas avoir Internet pendant quelques temps. C'est pour ça que je vous en envoie deux chapitres aujourd'hui pour compenser. Mais promis je ferai tout pour vous envoyer le suivant au plus vite.

Bisous à tous et Merci encore beaucoup à tous mes charmants Reviewers. J'ai fait parvenir vos messages à l'auteur et elle est ravie que ça vous plaise autant.

Continues les reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Gaby B.


	19. Elizabeth Weasley Granger

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 19. "Elizabeth Weasley Granger"

– Très bien, on y est…

Hermione et Alix arrivèrent chez Molly Weasley, accompagnées de Mme Granger.

– Hermione, j'insiste : le dîner aurait dû être chez moi – se plaignit Mme Granger.

– Maman… c'est mieux de le faire au Terrier, en plus les femmes à Fred et George seront là aussi…

– Excuse–moi, 'ampoule'…

Alix appelait de temps en temps Hermione 'ampoule' vu la ressemblance de la forme de son corps avec le projecteur de lumière.

– ¬¬… oui, qu'est–ce que tu veux ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

– Moi, je ne suis pas enceinte, je n'ai aucun lien familial, qu'est–ce que je fais ici ?

– Comment peux–tu dire ça ! – Hermione regarda avec surprise Alix – Tu es importante pour la famille ! Tu es comme ma sœur… tu dois être ici…

– Oui, Alix… – soutint Mme Granger – et en parlant de famille, où est Sheila ?

– Eh bien… Elian va vivre ici jusqu'au mariage… il a dit qu'il méritait des vacances… alors Sheila est resté avec lui, et Pattenrond… et avec 'Michu'…

– Qui est 'Michu'?

– C'est le chat de Sheila… comme Hermione ne doit pas avoir de contact avec les chats, alors ils vivent tous avec Elian… je dois dire que ça l'agace… ma mission dans la vie est accompli – sourit Alix.

– J'ai envie de voir la petite – Mme Granger soupira – ça fait longtemps que vous ne venez pas me rendre visite.

– Allez, maman… on est arrivé…

Avant qu'Hermione puisse sonner au Terrier, on entendit beaucoup de petits cris à l'intérieur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une femme rousse et un peu rondelette les reçut.

– Hermione, ma fille ! Quel plaisir que tu arrives…

– Bonjour, maman Molly nn' … – sourit Hermione.

Mme Granger regarda la scène, mi–surprise mi–fâchée.

– Maman Molly… elle, c'est ma maman, Henriette Granger…

Molly tira Hermione à l'intérieur et observa Mme Granger des pieds à la tête. De son côté, Mme Granger fit la même chose. Après un temps prolongé, toutes deux s'embrassèrent, heureuses.

– Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mme Weasley ! – sourit Mme Granger.

– Oh, s'il vous plaît, appelez–moi Molly… Après tout, nous sommes de la famille…

– Alors la même chose va pour vous…

Molly repéra Alix, qui était encore debout dans le cadre de la porte.

– Et cette magnifique jeune femme, qui est–ce…?

– Ahhh, maman Molly… elle, c'est Alix. Alix, la maman de Ron, Molly Weasley.

Alix sourit timidement et tendit sa main pour saluer. Molly prit la main de la jeune fille et la tira vers elle pour l'embrasser fortement.

– Ne sois pas timide ! Tu fais partie de la famille, et sans toi, cette paire ne serait pas unie.

– M–merci… je dois dire qu'effectivement j'ai été une part importante – sourit Alix.

– Entrez, entrez ! Les filles sont dans le jardin derrière… ça sera une réunion de filles…

– Réunion de filles? – Hermione s'étonna.

– Oui, ma fille… j'ai décidé de la faire aujourd'hui, avant le repas familial… bientôt tu sauras pourquoi c'est…

Hermione ne comprenait pas beaucoup, comme Alix, mais Mme Granger sourit de façon espiègle.

– Alors allons dans le jardin…

Elles se mirent toutes en chemin jusqu'au jardin et en arrivant, elles virent 3 jeunes femmes, assises à une énorme table, qui discutait aimablement.

– Hermione est là ! – célébra Ginny.

Elles se mirent toutes debout et s'approchèrent des dernières arrivées.

– Hermione ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas. – sourit la rouquine.

– J'ai été un peu retardé à cause de l'échographie…

– C'est vrai ! C'était aujourd'hui ! – Alix se tapa le front avec la paume de la main, faisant semblant de ne pas s'en être souvenu.

– Je ne comprends pas ces jeunes, pourquoi savoir ce que tu auras ? C'est mieux d'avoir la surprise – Mme Granger nia de la tête.

– Je te soutiens, Henriette, et bien que l'on puisse le savoir également avec des méthodes magiques, il n'y a rien comme l'incertitude de savoir ce que ça sera.

– Hermione ! Regardez moi rien que ce petit ventre – une jeune femme de yeux bleus et cheveux blonds s'approcha d'Hermione et posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

– Merci, Katie ¬¬…

– Eh ! Mais on ne remarque quasiment rien… Tu es sûre d'être enceinte de 5 mois ? Lorsque Ginny attendait James, elle ressemblait à un ballon – l'autre jeune femme qui avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux marron sourit amplement.

– ¬¬'… Ce n'est pas vrai ! – se plaignit Ginny – C'est seulement que je suis de constitution...!

– Fine – dirent Mme Weasley, la blonde et la brune en même temps.

– ¬¬'

– Bien, maman, Alix… Elles, ce sont Katie Bell, l'épouse de George, Angelina Johnson, l'épouse de Fred, et Alix, tu connais déjà Ginny, la sœur à Ron et épouse d'Harry.

Mme Granger tendit la main et salua avec une bise sur la joue à toutes celles qui lui ont été présentées, et Alix fit de même.

– Elle, c'est Alix McLester, une amie très chère – expliqua Hermione à Katie et Angelina.

– Tu n'as pas à l'expliquer, nous savons beaucoup sur elle – dit Katie en observant Alix.

– Vous ne pouvez encore rien vérifier – sourit Alix, tentant de rompre la solennité des présentations.

Elles sourirent toutes et Mme Weasley leurs indiqua d'aller à table, pour continuer la discussion.

– Sérieusement, Hermione, on ne dirait pas que tu es enceinte – continua Angelina, surprise.

– Je lui dit qu'elle ressemble à une ampoule **:o) **– ajouta Alix avec un ton joyeux.

– C'est vrai, tu as raison – soutint Katie.

– ¬¬'...

– Sois contente, Hermione, tu ne voudrais pas ressembler à Ginny… lorsque elle attendait James, elle ressemblait à un ballon.

– ¬¬U

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent des regards compréhensifs.

– Ça, c'est plus génétique – allégua Ginny pour sa défense.

– Excuse–moi mon amour – interrompit Mme Weasley – mais lorsque je suis tombé enceinte de Bill, ça ne se remarquait pas… Ce sont les six autres qui sont venus après qui m'ont déformé le corps… spécialement toi… avec cette…

– tête énorme – compléta Ginny.

– Exact – sourit Mme Weasley.

– Et vous ne pensez toujours pas à avoir d'enfants, Katie, Angelina ?

– L'envie ne manque pas, Hermione… mais tu imagines qu'ils soient comme leurs pères ? Je ne veux même pas l'imaginé – sourit Angelina.

– C'est un risque que nous ne voulons pas encore courir – soutint Katie.

– Allez, laissez parler Hermione – demanda Ginny.

Ils observèrent tous Hermione avec perplexité.

– Euh… que voulez–vous que je vous dise ? **:o)**

– Comment ça 'que voulez–vous que je vous dise' ? – réprimanda Mme Granger.

– L'échographie ! – cria Angelina, tentant de contenir l'émotion que ça lui causait.

– Ah, ça ! **:o) **…

Elles observèrent toutes Hermione avec incrédulité.

– Nous sommes toutes sur des charbons ardents ! – Ginny commença à bouger les mains nerveusement.

– Je croyais que vous aviez dit que 'la surprise c'est mieux' – dit Hermione tranquillement.

– ¬¬'… Depuis quand tu m'écoutes, ma fille ? – Mme Granger soupira.

– nn'… j'ai commencé aujourd'hui.

– Bon, tu vas nous le dire ou pas, ampoule ? – demanda Alix, ennuyée.

– NE M'APPELLES PAS COMME ÇA ¬¬'… ça a été plutôt amusant **:o)** …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– La doctoresse sera là dans un moment – dit une infirmière, en laissant Ron et Hermione, seuls dans le cabinet du médecin.

– Merci…

– Tu es sure de cette histoire d'échographie ? – Ron regarda Hermione, soucieux – Peut–être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

– Ron, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, et comme ça on saura si le bébé va bien et s'il est en bonne santé.

– Bon, bon… Regarde, Hermione, comme le dentiste magique, il a un petit miroir. – Ron commença à jouer avec un petit miroir.

– Euh… mon cœur… c'est un miroir… comment dire ? C'est pour regarder le col de l'utérus. **:o)**

Ron lâcha le miroir avec un visage effrayé.

– Je n'aime pas ici… autant de trucs féminins, ça fait peur ¬¬

– ¬¬'… mon amour, c'est seulement le cabinet de consultation d'une gynécologue pas le salon de la torture chinoise.

– On ne dirait pas… Et à quoi servent ces choses ?

– C'est pour examiner…

– Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas le savoir... j'espère que cette doctoresse va se dépêcher.

– Habitue–toi, mon ange… parce que quand je serai au dernier trimestre, nous viendrons souvent.

– –**–'** … Tu ne peux pas attendre que naisse le bébé ?

– Bien sûr… si tu veux qu'il naisse à la maison, en mettant du sang et du liquide dans tout le salon, tandis que toi tu l'attrapes comme si c'était un Souaffle.

– ¬¬… Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi graphique.

– Bonjour !

Ron et Hermione observèrent une femme, d'âge avancé, avec une blouse blanche, qui entra dans le cabinet avec un sourire.

– Hermione, je ne t'attendais pas avant la semaine prochaine. – sourit la doctoresse.

– C'est que nous avons décidé d'avancer le rendez–vous, docteur Clément… lui, c'est… mon futur mari, Ronald Weasley. nn'

La doctoresse tendit sa main droite, que Ron prit avec une certaine nervosité.

– Enchantée de vous connaître, jeune homme… Tu sais ? J'ai été la gynécologue de la maman d'Hermione aussi… J'ai même assisté lorsqu'elle est née… ça me fait plaisir de voir des jeunes responsables… d'autres seraient partis, laissant Hermione avec son enfant…

Ron et Hermione rougirent.

– Eh bien, docteur, ce n'a pas été quelque chose de prévu, mais, par contre, désiré. – défendit Hermione.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr… Très bien, Hermione, prête ?

Hermione acquiesça.

– Bien… allonge–toi et découvre ton ventre…

– Pour quoi ? – demanda Ron, craintif.

– Mon cœur, il n'y aucun problème **:o)** – sourit Hermione, tentant de donner confiance à Ron.

La doctoresse revint avec un petit tube et mit une sorte de gel transparent sur le ventre d'Hermione.

– C'est pour quoi ça ? – demanda à nouveau Ron.

– Je vois que nous avons un fiancé curieux par ici – sourit la doctoresse – c'est pour aider l'appareil à voir comme il faut le bébé… Très bien, je vais commencer…

La doctoresse commença à explorer le ventre d'Hermione avec l'appareil, tandis que Ron observait ça avec doute. Hermione lui prit la main pour qu'il se sente plus sûr.

– Regardez… il est là…

Hermione et Ron regardèrent l'écran et virent une petite chose qui respirait lentement.

– Ce son… ? Ce sont les battements du cœur du bébé ? – demanda Hermione, émue.

– Oui, c'est ça…

– C'est magnifique – dit Ron, qui serra la main d'Hermione – et regarde quel garçon !

– Euh… c'est un de ses doigts, c'est une fille – intervint la doctoresse.

Ron rougit, honteux, mais Hermione le regarda avec une certaine émotion.

– On va avoir une fille… – murmura–t–elle, laissant couler des larmes d'émotion.

– Elle sera belle comme toi…

– Je vous laisse seuls – dit la doctoresse, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

La doctoresse sortit, laissant Ron et Hermione regardant l'écran. Tous deux s'enlacèrent, émus… une fille… le produit de leur énorme amour est une fille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– UNE FILLE ? – demandèrent–elles toutes en même temps.

– Oui…

Hermione sortit une sorte de photographie.

– La doctoresse l'a imprimé, regardez–la…

Chacune fit passer la photo, soupirant ou souriant.

– Et moi qui croyais que ça serait un garçon, pour que James ait quelqu'un avec qui jouer – se plaignis Ginny.

– Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille qu'elle ne pourra pas jouer avec lui – dit Hermione.

– Mais qu'elle est belle ! – exclama Katie en voyant l'échographie – je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle vivent dans ce ventre si petit. Tout va bien ? Elle n'est pas claustrophobe ou quelque chose d'autre ?

– ¬¬'

– J'aurai une petite fille – célébra Mme Granger.

– Il manquait une fille dans cette famille ! – célébra Mme Weasley.

– ¬¬ … maman – se plaignit Ginny.

– Je parlais des petits–enfants, ma chère fille **:o)** ...

– Et dis–moi, Hermione – Katie la regardait avec curiosité – comment se passe ta grossesse ?

– Comment elle se passe à quel niveau ?

– Pas de vergetures ? – Ginny soupira.

– Tu sais ce qui est bien dans ces cas–là ? De l'huile d'amande douce ! – Angelina sourit – Lorsque Ginny attendait James, on lui en passait toujours sur le ventre tous les matins... et il ne lui ai resté aucune vergetures... c'est miraculeux.

– ¬¬U... arrêtez de critiquer ma grossesse – dit Ginny au bord de l'exaspération.

– Pour les nausées matinales, rien de mieux qu'un jus de fruit... – suggéra Mme Weasley.

– Et si ces envies ne lui permettent pas de le prendre ? – demanda Mme Granger – Vous savez ce qui pourrait marcher ? ¡Le sirop d'érable!

– Juste, juste ! – Ginny sourit enfin – ça, ça m'a servi pour calmer mes nausées !

– Tu dois aussi commencer à préparer ta robe de mariée... le tissu doit être adaptable à ton corps... Il va grandir beaucoup – s'affligea Angelina.

– Rien que la magie ne peut résoudre – suggéra Katie.

– Et si ils lui font une césarienne ? Comme ça, on pourra prévoir la naissance de la petite – Mme Granger commença à prendre des notes.

– Ah, non, Henriette... c'est mieux de faire un accouchement naturel, elle aura une cicatrice horrible sinon... en plus, nous, les femmes, sommes faites pour mettre au monde naturellement des enfants... – Mme Weasley sourit.

– Et sans anesthésie. – ajouta Ginny.

– Mais ça lui fera horriblement mal sans anesthésie ! – exclama Katie, surprise.

– Nah, si elle survit à l'accouchement, elle survivra n'importe quoi – se vanta Ginny.

– C'est celle qui criait 's'il vous plait, sortez–moi ce monstre de mon ventre, il est en train de me tuer' dans la salle d'accouchement, qui le dit – se moqua Angelina.

– ¬¬... Pas d'enfants, pas d'opinion

– Et les exercices de maternité ? Tu devrais le faire tous les matins... – Katie sortit une petite carte – ça, c'est un très bon instructeur dans le monde magique.

– Ah, non, Katie ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous laisser envahir par cette modernité, dans mon temps, il n'y avait pas ces exercices... ou les anesthésies, tout était naturel, depuis le début de la grossesse jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant – Mme Weasley dit ça sur un ton mélancolique.

– Maman, adapte–toi au monde moderne – demanda Ginny.

– Je soutiens Molly. Pourquoi faire ces exercices ? Si le bébé est bien comme ça... il aura beaucoup d'exercice lorsqu'il fera des coups de pieds à Hermione – Mme Granger continua avec ses annotations.

– C'est précisément pour ça que sont fait les exercices, pour éviter que le bébé soit trop agité – défendit Angelina.

– Et les coups de pieds font horriblement mal – Ginny fit une moue douloureuse rien que d'y penser.

Alix se maintint en retrait de la conversation. Lorsque sa soeur est tombé enceinte, on n'avait pas fait autant de scandale, ou au moins pour ce qu'elle s'en souvenait. Hermione n'ont plus n'avait son mot à dire là–dessus.

– Eh, Hermione – Alix s'approcha d'Hermione pour discuter – Et vous avez déjà décidé d'un nom pour la petite ?

– Oui... Elizabeth...

– Elizabeth ? Pourquoi Elizabeth ?

– Parce que...

– Qui s'appelle Elizabeth ? – demanda Katie, en entendant cela.

– Euh...

– La future fille d'Hermione – sourit Alix.

– Elizabeth ? Et pourquoi ce nom ? – questionna Mme Granger.

– J'allais justement le dire à Alix...

Elles devinrent toutes silencieuses, et prirent attention à l'histoire d'Hermione, qui commença à narrer le pourquoi de ce nom.

Avec les hommes, ils étaient tous au Chemin de Traverse dans le magasin des Jumeaux.

– Et lui, c'est Alan Granger, le papa d'Hermione...

Les rouquins Weasley et Harry serrèrent la main de M. Granger, qui sourit timidement.

– Avec autant de sorcier ici, je ferai mieux de faire attention à ce que je dit – sourit M. Granger.

– Spécialement avec Fred et George – Harry soutint M. Granger.

– Noooon, on va se tenir... au moins pour aujourd'hui. – sourit Fred.

– Et bon, maintenant que nous nous connaissons, est–ce que quelqu'un à une idée de se qu'on prévu les femmes ? – questionna M. Weasley.

– Maman a seulement dit 'je vous veux hors de cette maison' – rappela George.

– Henriette a mentionné quelque chose comme une réunion avec toute la famille... Quoique vous devriez l'excuser si elle lance des indirects comme quoi la réunion n'a pas eu lieu chez nous, si les choses ne se passent pas comme elle le prévoit, elle se fâche. – dit M. Granger en haussant les épaules.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alan, Molly est pareil... avec ces femmes, on ne sait jamais. – soutint M. Weasley.

– Avec tout ça, Ron, comment s'est passée l'échographie ?

– Bien... c'est une fille.

– Une fille ? Une Weasley ? Ça c'est une nouveauté. – sourit Fred.

– Pourquoi ? – demanda M. Granger.

– Dans la famille Weasley, les filles sont rares, Alan – expliqua M. Weasley – il y a une majorité de garçons.

– Comme vous pouvez l'observer – sourit George, en signalant ses frères.

– Une fille... Et vous savez déjà comment elle va s'appeler ? – Harry regarda Ron avec curiosité.

– Elizabeth...

– Elizabeth ? – M. Weasley fit la moue – Et ce nom d'où sort–il ?

– Et bien...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Non, mon cœur... je t'aime mais notre fille ne s'appellera pas 'Clavel' (N/T: j'ai gardé les noms de l'auteur, clavel en espagnol veut dire oeillet)

– Pourquoi pas ? C'est un bon nom ! – se plaignit Ron.

– Oui, c'est une fleur ¬¬

– C'est significatif !

– Pourquoi pas 'Helena' ?

– ¬¬'... non.

– Pourquoi ? C'est joli !

– Toi, tu veux un nom qui commence par 'H' pour suivre la tradition familiale. – Ron claqua de la langue de forme désapprobatrice.

– Helena c'est mieux que Clavel ¬¬

– Ça c'est toi qui le dis ¬¬

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent mi–fâché mi–amusé.

– On ne sera jamais d'accord – soupira Hermione.

– Exact... Pourquoi est–ce qu'on n'attendrait pas que la petite parle et nous dise comment elle veut s'appeler ?

– Ron, et comment va–t–elle répondre pendant ce temps ?

– On pourrait lui dire, 'fillette', 'petite', 'bébé' ou des trucs comme ça. **:o)**

– ¬¬... mon cœur repose–toi un peu plus... les préparatifs du mariage t'ont épuisé.

– Tu n'apprécies pas les bonnes idées.

Hermione observa le paysage, vu qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Chemin de Traverse.

– Que pense–tu de 'Heidi' ?

– Et on lui achète un chien pour qu'elle soit comme le personnage de dessin animé ? – se moqua Ron.

– ¬¬... si tu continues comme ça, j'arrêterai de t'enseigner des choses du monde moldu.

– Bon, bon ne te fâche pas... Je sais ! Alcatraz ! (N/T c'est une fleur d'une plante grimpante qu'on trouve en Amérique centrale)

– Mon amour... pourquoi est–ce que tu t'entête à ce que notre fille s'appelle comme une fleur.

– C'est significatif ¬¬ – insista Ron.

– Bien, bien... Pourquoi ne laissons pas le sort choisir ?

– Une idée ?

– Le premier nom de fille que nous entendons sera le nom de notre fille...

– Et si c'est comme 'Francisca' ?

– ¬¬'... On votera, si ça nous plaît, on le conserve... mais il faut être TRES objectif.

– Moi, je le suis toujours – sourit Ron.

– Ouais ¬¬…

Le couple continua à discuter de leurs futurs mariages, mais personne ne mentionnait de noms de femme, ce qui commençait à leur faire perdre un peu patience.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne mentionne un quelconque nom de jeune fille. – se plaint Hermione.

– C'était TON idée – sourit Ron.

– ¬¬U… Tu n'aidais pas vraiment beaucoup… si on t'écouterait notre fille serait tout un bouquet de fleurs vivante.

– ¬¬… c'est significatif – Ron continua d'insister avec son argument.

– Très bien, on va descendre bientôt et on n'a pas de nom…

– Pas de chance… on reste avec 'Orquidéa' (N/T orchidée)

– ¬¬'

Une femme s'approcha d'Hermione.

– Salut !

Hermione observa la jeune femme, étonnée.

– Salut ?

– C'est moi, Karina ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

– Excuse–moi, ma mémoire n'est pas bonne. nn' – s'excusa Hermione. Elle a connu tant de personnes qu'elle ne souvient pas de toutes.

– C'est bon, nous nous sommes seulement vu à cette soirée… Mais voyez–vous ça ! Tu es enceinte… quoique on ne le remarque quasiment pas. Tu sais qui est énorme ? Fernandito…

– Sérieusement ? Ça me fait plaisir **:o)**

– Lui, c'est ton mari ?

– Pas exacte…

– Oui, je le suis – interrompit Ron – Ron Weasley.

– Enchanté ! – la jeune femme serra la main de Ron avec animation. – Vous faites un très beau couple ! J'ai cru que personne ne te conquérait.

– Moi aussi, je l'ai cru. – sourit Hermione.

– Ça me fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau. Si tu parles avec Marianne, il faudra qu'on se réunisse, n'est–ce pas ?

– Bien sûr ! – Hermione continua avec son grand sourire.

– A bientôt ! – Karina salua avec un geste de la main en hauteur, et s'éloigna.

– Qui c'est ? – demanda Ron à Hermione.

– Aucune idée – sourit–elle – mais elle est sympa… peut–être que je l'ai rencontré dans une soirée…

– Eh !

Hermione se retourna et vit à nouveau Karina.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

– J'ai oublié de te donner mon numéro… c'est que j'ai déménagé, est–ce que tu peux le croire ? Lorsque les enfants grandissent, il faut leur donner plus d'espace.

– Oui, tu as raison…

– Bon, je te le note ici, rapidement, parce que c'est mon arrêt…

Karina griffonna quelque chose dans un petit papier, et le donna à Hermione.

– Appelle–moi quand tu veux, même si c'est juste pour dire bonjour, ok ?

– Bien sûr, sois en sûr.

– Très bien… alors à bientôt… Mon dieu, Elizabeth, tu es comme lors de la soirée, les années ne passe pas pour toi.

– Elizabeth ? – demandèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

– Au revoir !

– Mais je… !

Karina sortit du train, sans entendre les protestations d'Hermione.

– Elle m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. – soupira Hermione.

– Ça doit être ta jumelle astrale – sourit Ron.

– ¬¬… ouais… bon, si je la rencontre, je lui donnerai le numéro de la fille… eh…

– Quoi ?

– Que penses–tu d' 'Elizabeth' ?

– Elizabeth ? La fille avec qui t'a confondu Karina ?

– Oui… on a dit le premier nom que l'on nous dira… et si j'ai une tête d' 'Elizabeth', peut–être que ma fille aussi. **:o)**

– Mmm… c'est pas mal… et si on l'écourte à 'Eli', ça sonne comme une fleur.

– ¬¬'… alors… ça sera Elizabeth ?

– Oui… Elizabeth Weasley Granger… Parfait !

Ron et Hermione sourirent.

– Eh, mon cœur, pourquoi as–tu dit à Karina que nous étions mari et femme ? Techniquement, nous ne le sommes pas encore.

– Il manque seulement 3 mois… Alors on peut déjà dire que nous le sommes…

– Bon… si tu le dis…

– Maintenant, continuons de planifier la chambre d'Elizabeth…

– Ça sonne bien – sourit Hermione.

– C'est le meilleur – soutint Ron.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'appellera Elizabeth…

– Vous êtes bizarres – George regarda, avec perplexité, son frère. – L'appeler comme ça parce qu'une étrangère vous l'a dit ? Dans quelle tête ça entrerai ce genre d'idée ?

– Dans la tête creuse de notre cher frère évidemment – dit Fred pour plaisanter.

– ¬¬X

– Moi, ça me plait – célébra Harry – Elizabeth, ça sonne bien.

– Bien que ce ne soit pas avec un 'H' – M. Granger paraissait triste.

– Mais il y a un 'H' dans le nom… c'est quelque chose papa, non ? – demanda Ron alarmé.

– Pour ça, tu as raison, fils – sourit M. Granger.

– Nous espérons seulement que la fillette soit en bonne santé. – dit M. Weasley.

– Elle le sera… tant qu'Henriette ne s'approche pas avec ses recettes de grand–mère – M. Granger nia de la tête.

– Oui ! Et j'espère que Molly ne commence pas avec ses recettes pour aider Hermione pendant sa grossesse – M. Weasley trembla rien que d'y penser.

– Et Angelina ? – Fred fronça les sourcils – elle passe plus de temps chez maman qu'avec moi ¬¬

– Oui, et je me demande si un jour Katie reviendra à la maison ¬¬'

– J'espère qu'Hermione n'aura pas l'énorme bidon qu'avait Ginny lorsqu'elle était enceinte de James – dit Ron avec une certaine crainte.

– Eh ! Ma femme n'avait pas un 'énorme bidon' – défendit Harry.

– Mon pote, elle n'est pas là, tu peux le dire… Elle était énorme…

– ¬¬'… ce n'est pas vrai.

Ils sourirent tous et continuèrent à discuter de leurs femmes et leurs péripéties, en attendant le dîner familial. Elizabeth Weasley Granger… sa naissance viendrait changer la vie de nos amis de façon radicale.

A suivre…

Merci à tous pour votre patience et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je voudrais remercier mes chers reviewers pour votre fidélité, souhaitez la bienvenue aux nouveaux reviewers, et j'aimerai saluer également tous les lecteurs silencieux.

Pour la suite ça sera lundi, je vais faire en sorte de vous publier, les chapitres tous les lundis, je ne vous garantis rien, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire.

Bisous à tous.

Gaby B.


	20. La famille et une vieille amitié

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 20. "La famille et une vieille amitié"

Le soir arriva enfin, et pour Hermione et Ron ça a peut–être été le plus long jour de leurs vies. Maintenant, les familles allaient faire connaissance… Et sympathiseraient–ils ? Ils étaient tous au Terrier, et pour leur surprise, ils étaient tous joyeux. La maman d'Hermione était avec Mme Weasley dans la cuisine, toutes deux paraissaient s'entendre à merveille. M. Weasley interrogeait M. Granger sur les objets moldus, que M. Granger lui expliquait avec beaucoup de patience à quoi ils servaient. Même Alix discutait avec Angelina et Katie. Tout marchait sur des roulettes.

– Il semblerait que nos familles s'entendent bien – dit Ron à Hermione.

– Oui… je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou m'inquiéter – correspondit la jeune femme.

– Fred, mon cœur, tu peux ouvrir, quelqu'un est en train de sonner ! – cria Mme Weasley depuis la cuisine.

– Quoi ? Je n'entends rien – dit Fred en regardant la porte.

– Ouvre la porte – Angelina le regarda durement.

– ¬¬… lorsqu'on rentrera à la maison, tu pourras me donner des ordres à nouveau.

– nn'… mon cœur, on doit aider Hermione comme on peut, comme on l'a fait avec Ginny.

– Oui, oui, évite moi le sermon – Fred se dirigea vers la porte, pendant que tout le monde continuait leurs conversations.

En ouvrant la porte, Fred sourit amplement.

– Eh ! Regardez qui est là… Un parfait inconnu avec deux enfants…

Tous ceux qui était proche de Fred s'approchèrent et virent un homme au pas de la porte.

– Elian ! – exclama Alix – Que fais–tu ?

– Je rapporte des enfants apparemment – sourit Elian.

– Tati Alix ! – Sheila sauta pour embrasser Alix.

– Pourquoi les as–tu amener ? – demanda Ron.

– Je lui ai demandé…

Ils se retournèrent tous, et virent Mme Weasley s'approcher de la porte.

– Mme Weasley, toujours aussi belle.

– Merci Elian, tu es pas mal non plus – sourit Mme Weasley.

– Comment connais–tu Elian ? – Ron était confus.

– Minerva nous avait présenté une fois… et n'est–ce pas le baby–sitter de James et Sheila ?

– Il me semble que je le sois – confirma Elian.

Ginny s'approcha d'Elian et prit le petit James de ses bras.

– Merci de l'avoir gardé – lui dit la rouquine avec un sourire.

– Oh, tandis que je suis ici, j'adore les garder…

– En plus, il nous laisse jouer avec sa baguette… Il est très amusant !

– Tu restes pour dîner, Elian ? – demanda Mme Weasley.

– Oh non, non, je dois régler quelques affaires…

– Il dit toujours ça – se plaignit Alix – mais, oui, il restera…

– Alix, non, je ne… !

– Rien ¬¬

Elian soupira. Il n'avait jamais pu discuter avec Alix.

– Alors je crois que je me présenterai, je suis Elian Yuuki… enchanté.

Ils sourirent tous et se présentèrent à Elian.

– Et cette fillette – Alix signala Sheila – c'est Sheila McLester.

– Mais quelle charmante fillette ! – Angelina lui sourit amplement.

– Merci – dit Sheila embarrassé.

– Très bien, dans peu de temps le repas sera prêt – annonça Mme Weasley – alors commencé à tout préparer.

Sheila s'approcha de Ginny pour continuer à jouer avec James.

– C'est un garçon très intelligent – dit la petite à Ginny.

– Il tient ça de moi – sourit Ginny.

– Oui, bien sûr – dit Ron, sarcastique.

– ¬¬… tais–toi.

– Tant d'enfants dans cette maison – Katie paraissait mélancolique.

– Katie, mon amour, il n'y en a que deux – George semblait incrédule.

– Trois si tu comptes Elizabeth.

– Elle n'est pas encore née – Fred soutint son frère.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'avoir nos propres enfants, Fred ? – demanda Angelina avec un certain ton espiègle dans la voix.

– Euh… Je dois aider maman en cuisine !

– Fred, tu détestes la cuisine…

– Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Fred entra dans la cuisine, suivi par George.

– Tu es terrible, Angelina – félicita Katie.

– Il n'y a que ça qui le contrôle… nn'

James semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec Sheila et tout passa calmement. Durant le repas, on commença à discuter des arrangements du mariage.

– Il manque très peu de temps – dit Mme Granger.

– Hermione, comment va être ta robe ? – demanda Katie.

– Je ne le sais toujours pas… Eh, Alix, tu as encore les esquisses que tu as faites ?

– Mmm… oui, je les ai rangé dans la chambre obscure – se rappela la jeune femme.

– Chambre obscure ? – demanda Ron.

– Oui, comme Hermione ne me laissait pas descendre à la cave, nous avons libéré une pièce qui était près de la cuisine… mais nous n'avons pas changé l'ampoule depuis des années…

– ¬¬… c'est ton travail, Alix.

– Tu as des mains, Hermione. ¬¬

Ils sourirent tous avec la récente dispute.

– Bon, demain il faudra les sortir pour voir s'il y en a un qui me plaît…

– Et il y a le problème du tissu – dit Mme Granger.

– Pour ça, ne vous inquiéter pas ! – célébra Angelina – au Chemin de Traverse, il y a un magasin de tissus, qui fera des merveilles… il pourra s'adapter au corps d'Hermione, peu importe si elle grossit autant que Ginny lorsqu'elle attendait James.

– ¬¬… Je n'étais pas si grosse !

– Petite sœur – George l'observa avec espièglerie – on devait jeter des sorts aux portes pour qu'elles deviennent plus larges pour que tu puisse entrer.

– ¬¬… ce n'est pas vrai… n'est–ce pas Harry ? – Ginny chercha un soutien vers son mari.

– Non, mon cœur… tu étais resplendissante.

– Au moins elle avait la forme d'un réflecteur – se moqua Ron.

– Hermione… je te plains réellement – Ginny nia de la tête – les hommes Weasley sont terribles.

– Eh ! – se plaignirent les rouquins, même M. Weasley.

– Quel charmante famille – sourit M. Granger.

– Il faudra s'organiser pour tout acheter à temps – planifia Mme Weasley.

– Tout ? – Hermione semblait craintive.

– Ah, mon cœur, bien sûr ! – sourit Mme Weasley.

– Il y a les fleurs, la musique, les décorations – compta Mme Granger.

– La nourriture…

– Non, Katie chérie, ça, ça va avec la salle de fête– dit Mme Weasley – Nous devons seulement nous occuper de la décoration et les milieux de table et la musique, bien sûr.

– Presque pareil pour notre salle de fête – Mme Granger sortit un calepin – mais nous devons également nous occuper du gâteau.

– Ah, ici non, ils ont un merveilleux design qui a une fontaine magique qui lance des étincelles vertes aux mariés, c'est magnifique – Mme Weasley semblait réellement très enthousiaste avec toute cette affaire.

– Que c'est beau ! – Mme Granger soupira – comme j'aimerai quelque chose comme ça pour le mariage avec nos amis… mais ils pourraient avoir un attaque cardiaque de l'impression nn'

– Ça a fait sensation à notre mariage – clama Fred avec tranquillité.

– Non, mon cœur, je crois que c'est les feux d'artifices que ta mère t'avait dit que tu NE pouvais PAS les allumer durant la cérémonie – rappela Angelina avec un sourire.

– Ahh, oui tu as raison, tu as raison.

– En parlant de ça, Fred, George, il est hors de question de ruiner le mariage de votre frère ¬¬

– Maman ! Tu nous offenses – George dévia son regard avec un air supérieur.

– Nous ne ruinerions jamais le mariage de Ronnie… le seul célibataire de la famille – défendit Fred.

– Qui dans peu de temps passera le mauvais cap – George nia de la tête.

– Mauvais cap ? – Katie le regarda avec désapprobation.

– Pour lui, mon cœur, Ron était mauvais pour les engagements.

– Bien sûr que non ! – se défendit Ron – c'est vous qui disiez 'Marié ? Jamais tu ne le verras de tes yeux'.

– Ah oui ? – Angelina mit beaucoup plus d'attention à la conversation.

– Ahh… Bon, Angelina, mon cœur, on avait 14 ans nn'… – Fred la regarda avec une certaine crainte.

– 18, Fred, vous aviez 18 – corrigea Ron.

– Hermione… si ton futur mari ne se tait pas, tu sera veuve avant l'heure.

– Tiens, Ron, mange plus de pain – lui suggéra Hermione – tu seras sain et sauf comme ça.

– La nourriture sauve toujours Ron. – se moqua Ginny.

– Au moins je ne grossis pas comme CERTAINES – Ron la regarda avec sarcasme.

– Lorsque tu auras un bébé, tu pourras donner ton opinion ¬¬

– Ginny, ça c'est ton argumentation pour tout ? – Angelina claqua de la langue.

– Tais–toi ¬¬ – demanda Ginny, irritée.

Ils rirent tous et continuèrent à discuter. Les deux familles s'entendirent parfaitement, même Elian et Alix, en plus les Weasley tombèrent tous sous le charme de Sheila. Très peu de femme dans la famille, elle avait besoin d'un peu plus d'énergie féminine.

Finalement le dîner avait été un succès, et maintenant il ne restait plus que la préparation du grand évènement.

Le lendemain, chez Hermione, Alix et elle cherchaient les dessins de la jeune femme. Pendant son temps libre, elle aimait faire des dessins de robe de gala mais elle n'avait jamais pensé y faire son métier.

– Je sais qu'ils sont par ici…

– Eh bien, continue à chercher – Hermione observait Alix qui était sur un tabouret et cherchait sur une étagère haute qui était dans la pièce à côté de la cuisine.

– Tu sais ce qui aiderait ? Que tu m'apportes une lanterne ou quelque chose, je ne peux pas voir dans le noir, tu sais ?

– Tu ne te plaignais pas, je pensais que tout allait bien – sourit Hermione.

– ¬¬…

– J'y vais, j'y vais…

– Et où est Ron ? – demanda Alix.

– Il travaille… quelqu'un doit le faire, non ?... Et Sheila ?

– Avec mon cousin adoré Elian… c'est bon qu'il soit là, comme ça je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour elle.

En n'obtenant aucune réponses Alix arrêta de chercher, inquiète.

– HERMIONE ?

– QUOI ! – on entendit la voix de la jeune fille au premier étage.

– ¬¬… CE N'EST PAS GRAVE ! DEPECHE–TOI SEULEMENT !

– OUI, OUI… – Hermione sortit de son tiroir une petite lanterne et descendit rapidement pour aider Alix.

Juste à ce moment, la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison.

– Qui ça peut être ? – Hermione se dirigea à ouvrir la porte.

En le faisant, elle resta de marbre.

– Bonjour Hermione…

– Mon dieu… Draco ?

Hermione ne pouvait pas le croire. Draco Malfoy était là… devant sa porte… comme si c'était un vieil ami… Bon, d'une certaine façon, il l'était.

– Eh bien ! Tu es énorme – Draco regarda le ventre d'Hermione, qui se remarquait à peine.

– nn'… Tu me croirais que tu es le premier à me le dire ?

– Alors comme ça les rumeurs sont exacts… tu te maries…

– Oui… Eh bien, tu as de bons contacts.

– C'est vrai…

Tous deux s'observèrent en silence.

– Tu veux entrer ?

– Je ne crois pas que ça plaise beaucoup à Ron.

– Nooonn, ne t'inquiètes pas…

– Il n'est pas là ?

– nn'… exact… allez, entre, on discutera un peu.

Draco acquiesça et entra dans la maison.

– Waouh… cet endroit est énorme.

– C'est ce qu'on m'a dit – sourit Hermione – viens, passe dans la cuisine… Alix est là…

– Alix ? – Draco sembla confus.

– Mon assistante… elle te plaira, elle est très sympathique…

– HERMIONE, VIENS ICI AVEC CETTE MAUDITE LAMPE AVANT QUE JE NE ME TUE ICI DANS L'OBSCURITE ! – s'entendit la voix d'Alix dans toute la maison.

– Je ne peux pas attendre – dit Draco avec un peu de peur.

– Normalement elle ne crie pas comme ça – défendit Hermione – Qui est–ce que j'essaie de tromper ? Si, elle le fait **:o)**

Tous deux arrivèrent finalement à la cuisine, et Hermione alluma la lanterne, en visant directement les yeux d'Alix.

– Avec cette lumière tu as assez, ou tu en veux plus ? – se moqua Hermione.

– ¬¬… très drôle… j'espère que tu es heureuse, tu as failli me rendre aveugle.

– Mmm… oui, je le suis **:o)**

– ¬¬'… donne–moi ça.

Alix arracha la lampe des mains d'Hermione, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber.

– Alix, regarde, lui c'est Draco Malfoy, un ami de Poudlard… – Hermione signala Draco, qui s'approcha d'Alix.

– Ahh, un sorcier, je suppose que je dois m'y habituer, il y en aura beaucoup par ici pendant cette période.

Alix se retourna et tendit sa main et serra la main de Draco.

– Alix McLester, enchantée.

– C'est moi qui suis enchanté – sourit Draco.

Alix retourna à la recherche de ses dessins, en soutenant avec difficulté la lampe.

– Ah ! J'en ai d'autres dans le grenier – se rappela Hermione – j'irai les chercher. Je reviens tout de suite, Draco, mais Alix te tiendra compagnie.

– Mais…

Avant que Draco ne fasse une quelconque protestation, Hermione s'éloigna vers les escaliers à nouveau.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne mords pas – lui dit Alix, tentant de maintenir l'équilibre.

– Non, c'est que…

Draco était un peu déconcerté. Alix semblait être indifférente à sa présence. En général, lorsqu'il était présenté à des femmes, elles le complimentaient, ou au minimum le regardait pendant un bon moment. Ça semblerait vaniteux… Mais aucune ne résistait à son charme ! Et maintenant… cette fille faisait comme si il était n'importe qui.

– Tu es moldu ? – demanda finalement Draco.

– Oui, selon ce qu'on m'a dit je suis cracmol… ou quelque soit la façon de prononcer ce mot.

– Alors tes parents étaient des sorciers ?

– Ma mère l'était, mon père était moldu.

– Etaient ?

– Ils sont morts… mais c'est pas important, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça, après tout j'ai un nom… tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te dise 'salut sorcier', 'au revoir, sorcier', alors que tu as un nom, n'est–ce pas ?

– Eh bien… – Draco la regarda avec une certaine surprise. – oui, tu as raison.

Alix tenta de chercher entre tous les papiers, mais elle avait de la peine à tenir la lampe.

– Je peux t'aider ? – proposa Draco.

– Je crois que je peux y… – Alix failli perdre l'équilibre, mais réussi à éviter la chute en se tenant à une étagère – en y réfléchissant bien, oui, j'ai besoin d'aide nn'

– Qu'est–ce que je fais ?

– Viens, tiens la lampe…

Draco s'approcha et Alix lui passa la lampe.

– Maintenant, illumine–moi, là…

Draco obéit et la jeune femme continua de chercher.

– Et tu es aussi aller à Poudlard ?

Draco se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

– Oui… Hermione ne t'a pas parlé de moi ?

– Non… mais elle ne me parle pas beaucoup de sa vie sentimentale, alors ne t'y fies pas.

Draco rougit.

– On n'est pas… on n'est pas sorti ensemble.

– Mais à toi elle te plaisait, n'est–ce pas ?

Draco laissa tomber la lampe, nerveux, mais il la leva rapidement.

– P–pourquoi dis–tu ça… ?

– J'ai une intuition pour ce genre de chose, c'est tout nn'… en plus, le fait que tu laisses tomber la lampe, me l'a confirmé.

– De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment été amis…

– Ah, non ?

– Non… je ne lui en voudrais pas si elle m'en veux encore… je l'ai très mal traité…

Alix claqua de la langue.

– Je doute qu'Hermione te haïsse, je crois qu'elle comprend par quoi tu passais.

– De quoi parles–tu ?

– Maintenir un amour secret n'est pas facile, et tu réagis bêtement quand tu le fais… en plus, vous étiez des adolescents. Qui ne fait pas des bêtises à cet âge là ? J'ai en certainement fait beaucoup.

– Difficile à croire – sourit Draco.

– Que je sois une moldue ne signifie pas que je ne sois pas humaine – lui correspondit Alix avec joie.

– Je ne disais pas ça pour ça… – Draco l'observa fixement – Et ça fait combien de temps que tu connais Hermione ?

– 6 ans en comptant **:o)**…

Draco et Alix continuèrent de discuter et le blond sentit beaucoup d'empathie avec la jeune femme. Qui l'aurait cru ? Des années en arrière, il n'aurait jamais souhaité ne serait–ce que parler avec une moldue, et maintenant il était avec une, et il sentait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Ron arriva à la hâte à la maison. Il laissa son manteau sur le portemanteau, et des voix dans la cuisine attirèrent son attention, c'est pourquoi il s'y approcha discrètement.

– Et en quoi consiste ton travail ? – Ron entendit une voix d'homme très familière.

– Malfoy – c'est tout ce qu'il murmura, et s'approcha avec fureur.

– Je crois que je les ai trouvé – dit une autre voix féminine.

Ron continua d'approcha, jusqu'à être arrivé devant la pièce, et observa deux silhouettes dans l'obscurité, avec une petite lumière qui n'arrivait pas à illuminer suffisamment pour reconnaître les personnes qui étaient là.

– QUE CROYEZ–VOUS QUE VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? – demanda Ron, furieux.

En entendant ça, Alix et Draco s'effrayèrent (il ne s'y attendait pas, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu Ron entrer), et Alix perdit l'équilibre, en étant soutenu par la taille par Draco, pour ne pas tomber. Finalement, comme Draco non plus n'était pas prêt pour la soutenir, tous deux tombèrent lourdement.

– QUE PENSEZ–VOUS FAIRE TOUS LES DEUX ?

– Ron, qu'est–ce qui t'arrive ? – demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Ron se retourna lentement, et vit Hermione qui soutenait une lampe jaune, et l'observait avec perplexité.

– Hermione !

– Quoi ?

– Si tu es là… !

Hermione s'approcha de la pièce, en allumant la lampe, et illumina les deux silhouettes qui étaient maintenant sur le sol.

– Alix ! – s'effraya Ron.

– Merci pour dire ce qui est évident, Ron – s'irrita Alix.

– Est–ce que tu vas bien ? – demanda Draco.

– Oui… merci de m'avoir servi de matelas nn' – lui sourit la jeune femme, en se mettant debout et aidant le blond à se lever.

– Un plaisir…

– Mais… ! – Ron continua d'être surpris. – Je… ! Lui… !

– Ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi, Ron – lui dit Draco, sarcastiquement.

– Ils sont là !

Alix se baissa avec joie et ramassa une fourre qui était tombé avec la confusion.

– J'ai trouvé les dessins ! – célébra la jeune femme.

– Bien ! Est–ce que vous pourriez, Draco et toi, les regarder dans la cuisine ? Ron et moi avons à parler…

– Hermione, je ne veux pas causer de problèmes, mieux vaut que je m'en aille… – dit Draco à voix basse.

– Non, toi, tu restes, j'ai promis qu'on discuterait… et Alix a été de bonne compagnie jusqu'ici, non ?

– La meilleure – sourit Draco.

– C'est un plaisir que tu me fais – lui correspondit elle.

– Très bien, alors vous allez préparer du thé et moi, je parlerai à Ron… allons–y mon cœur…

– Mais eux… ! – Ron était toujours en état de shock.

Hermione le tira doucement par le bras, et l'emmena jusqu'au salon, où elle l'assit dans un fauteuil et l'observa fixement.

– Ron… Est–ce que l'on peut savoir ce que tu faisais ?

– J'ai cru que c'était toi !

– Et si ça avait moi, quoi ?

– C'est Malfoy !

– Il s'appelle Draco – dit Hermione, agacée.

– Et en plus tu le défends ¬¬

– Ron… Draco n'est plus le même, et tu le sais… en plus c'est mon ami…

– Tu l'as vu que deux fois depuis que tu es revenu dans le monde sorcier ! – Ron était toujours irrité.

– Mais nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun… et il viendra au mariage…

– QUOI ?

– Ce que tu as entendu…

– Hermione ! Tu es folle ?

Hermione soupira.

– Ron, pourquoi ne me fais–tu pas confiance ?

– J'ai confiance en toi ! Mais lui, je ne lui fais pas confiance !

– Oui, tu me l'avais déjà dit… mais nous ne sommes qu'amis… regarde nous… on est en train de préparer notre mariage… et nous allons avoir notre premier enfant. Tu crois réellement que Draco ait une chance, et ça uniquement s'il était intéressé par moi ?

Ron fronça les sourcils.

– Mais quand même…

– S'il te plaît – Hermione prit les mains de Ron et le regarda fixement – je t'aime, et tu le sais… mais Draco est mon ami, et je veux qu'il partage ma joie.

Ron observa Hermione et acquiesça.

– Très bien… je ferai du mieux que je peux…

– En plus – Hermione dirigea un regard espiègle à Ron – lui et Alix semblent s'entendre très bien, tu ne crois pas ?

– Alix ?

Hermione prit le bras de Ron, et l'emmena à l'entrée de la cuisine, où ils virent Alix en train de montrer ses dessins à Draco, qui était en train de sourire. Un couple en plus ? Seul le temps le dira, mais pour l'instant tout le monde attendait anxieusement le mariage qui apporterait beaucoup de surprises.

A suivre…

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, le retour de Draco pour les fans. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu spécial car il aura un point de vue différent, surprise vous verrez tout ça au prochain chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Bisous à **Virginie Parker Evans**, **herabby450**, **Kika**, **pikaedition**, **melanie84 **(merci de t'être lancée), **luffynette **(waouh merci d'avoir reviewer tous les chapitres), **Luthien**, **loufette**, **Allima** (j'ai été aidé par ma maman pour tous les thermes de la grossesse que je ne connaissais pas), **Coweti** (j'espère que tu t'amuseras tout autant), **virg05** (merci pour ta fidélité) ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs.

Gaby B.


	21. Shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 21. "Shopping au Chemin de Traverse"

– Allez, George, dépêche–toi ! Tu veux bien ?

Katie marchait rapidement, c'est pourquoi George avait de la peine à la suivre.

– Excuse–moi, mais tout le monde n'est pas champion de marche à pied – se moqua George – Est–ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi on va si vite ?

– On a beaucoup de choses à faire ! – soupira Katie – si tu n'avais pas insisté à rester encore un moment au magasin…

– Ce magasin, c'est notre gagne–pain, Katie – réprimanda George, avec un ton qui plutôt que de fâcher Katie, lui fit rire.

– Ne te fâche pas, George – sourit Katie – on a dit qu'on aiderai ta mère avec les préparatifs…

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, nous ne sommes pas ceux qui vont se marier…

– Hermione est enceinte, elle ne doit pas être trop submergée…

– C'est de notre faute à nous, s'ils ont mangé le dessert avant le plat principal… ? – George fronça les sourcils.

Katie observa le rouquin, étonnée.

– George, qu'est–ce qui se passe, je ne pensais pas que le mariage de ton frère te mettrait de si mauvaise humeur.

– Je ne suis jamais de mauvaise humeur – George fit claquer sa langue.

– Ouais… ça se voit…

Katie prit la main de George et l'observa avec perplexité.

– Quoi ? – demanda le rouquin.

– Eh bien… on dirai que tu n'es pas d'accord que Ron se marie… et ça m'étonne, parce que tu as toujours dit qu'ils ferait un couple rêvé avec Hermione Granger…

– Je sais…

– … et qu'il était temps qu'il se stabilise…

– Je sais…

– … et que s'il ne se dépêchai pas, il resterait toute sa vie seul…

– JE SAIS !

– nn'… alors ?

– C'est juste que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de combien de temps était passé…

– De quoi parles–tu ?

– C'est une bêtises, oublie – George nia de la tête.

– Mmm… très bien…

Katie sortit une liste de son sac.

– On doit aller chez Madame Garder pour voir quel type de fleurs…

– Comment est–ce possible que mes sentiments ne t'importent pas ? – l'interrompit George, irrité.

– Si, ils m'importent – sourit Katie, en raturant quelque chose de la liste – les tulipes ne sont pas un bon choix… ce sont des fleurs moldus, et nous, nous sommes chargés des fleurs magiques.

– ¬¬… on ne dirait pas… – George continua de se plaindre.

– Mon cœur, je t'ai demandé clairement s'il te passait quelque chose, et tu m'as dit d'oublier… peut–être les Queshias (N/T je ne sais pas si c'est inventé ou pas mais je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça ressemble) seront parfaites pour les centres de tables.

– Mais tu aurais dû continuer à insister…

– Mon amour… Que t'arrive–t–il ? – demanda à nouveau Katie, en souriant.

– Il est peut–être temps que nous ayons des enfants – dit George tranquillement.

– QUOI ? – Katie faillit tomber sous le choc – George, ce n'est pas drôle ¬¬

– Je ne plaisante pas…

– Mais… Pourquoi ? C'est–à–dire, tu as toujours dit qu'on avait encore le temps…

– Oui… mais ça, je l'ai dit lorsqu'on s'est mariés… et ça fait déjà 8 ans…

Katie soupira.

– Le temps est passé très vite, George… on dirait que c'était hier lorsqu'on s'est rencontré à nouveau ici, au Chemin de Traverse… Tu t'en souviens ?

– Comme si ça avait été hier…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– George ? George Weasley ?

George observa minutieusement la jeune fille qui était devant le comptoir. Blonde, yeux bleus, de tailles moyenne… ça devait être Katie Bell, une ancienne camarade de Poudlard, et également poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

– Katie ! Comment vas–tu ?

– Plutôt bien, je dois dire… eh bien, je vois que vous avez enfin pu ouvrir votre magasin de farces et attrapes... ça me fait plaisir. – sourit Katie.

– Et toi, que fais–tu par ici ?

– Je viens acheter le matériel pour Poudlard… pour ma sœur **:o)**

– Kenya va déjà aller à Poudlard, si vite ?

– Oui… Eh ! Tu te souviens d'elle…

– Tu te plaignais toujours d'elle dans les vestiaires…

– Mais je ne pensais pas que tu faisais attention à ce que je disais nn'…

George observa Katie avec perplexité…

– Eh… tu m'as appelé George…

– Quoi, tu n'es pas George ?

– Oui… mais la plupart des gens ont du mal à nous différencier, ils me confondent toujours avec Fred…

– Eh bien… j'ai une très bonne vue… en plus ça, ça aide…

Katie signala sous la robe de sorcier de George, où on pouvait voir un pull avec un grand 'G' dessus.

– nn'… j'avais oublié que je l'avais mis…

– Et comment va Fred ?

– Bien… il sort avec Angelina Johnson.

– Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'Angelina était un peu trop sérieuse pour lui.

– Elle finisse toute par tomber devant le charme Weasley…

– Pas la peine de le dire, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré dans le magasin en premier. – sourit Katie.

Tous deux se regardèrent souriants mais un peu gênés aussi.

– B–bon… je crois que je dois partir, ma sœur doit m'attendre chez 'Ollivanders' – soupira Katie.

– Très bien… bon, ça a été un plaisir de te revoir, Katie.

– Je dis de même, George… au fait, tu es très beau, les années ne passent pas pour toi.

George rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– Quand à toi, il y a rien à dire, au contraire, tu es plus belle d'années en années.

– C'est adorable… bien que personne ne m'avait dit un mensonge aussi charmant depuis longtemps… A bientôt George…

– Katie !

Katie, qui était sur le point de sortir du magasin, se retourna à l'appel de George.

– Oui ?

– Si tu n'as rien à faire… Ça te plairait de manger avec moi ?...

Katie regarda George, étonnée.

– Je dois m'occuper de Kenya…

George ne put éviter d'avoir une pointe de tristesse sur son visage.

– Ah… peut–être une autre fois…

– Oui… quoique, si ça ne t'importe pas, elle peut nous accompagner… – sourit Katie.

– C'est vrai ?

– Bien sûr, je doute que ça dérange Kenya…

– Alors c'est un rendez–vous – sourit George.

– Apparemment **:o)**

Tous deux se regardèrent un peu embarrassé.

– George…

– Oui ?

– Tu ne m'as pas dit à quelle heure nn'

– C'est vrai **:oD** … Que penses–tu si nous nous retrouvons ici à deux heures ?

– Ça me parait bien… alors à tout à l'heure…

Katie sortit du magasin de farces et attrapes, en laissant George très nerveux. Katie lui plaisait depuis Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à l'inviter à sortir. Elle avait un an de moins que lui, en plus, elle ne semblait montrer aucun intérêt envers le rouquin.

Finalement, l'heure du rendez–vous si attendu arriva (bien que George, pour se donner de la confiance, se disait que ce n'était pas un rendez–vous amoureux… seulement deux bons amis qui allaient discuter, c'est tout). Katie arriva parfaitement à l'heure, accompagnée par une petite fille blonde avec des yeux de couleurs miel.

– J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en retard – salua Katie à George.

– Non, vous êtes arrivées juste à l'heure.

– Regarde, Kenya, lui, c'est George Weasley, un ancien camarade de Poudlard… George, ma sœur, Kenya Bell.

– C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer – sourit George, en serrant la petite main de Kenya.

– Pareil pour moi… Tu es le petit ami de ma sœur ?

Katie rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que George rit nerveusement.

– Kenya ! – réprimanda Katie.

– C'est bon – George tenta de ne pas paraître trop nerveux – non, je ne le suis pas.

– Dommage – soupira Kenya – tu parait sympa… Est–ce que tu serais le même George que Katie mentionne dans son journal qui dit que… ?

– Allons manger ! – interrompit Katie, en fulminant sa sœur du regard.

– Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord – soutint George.

George les guida jusqu'à un restaurant proche, qui venait d'ouvrir récemment.

– On dit que c'est très bon…

– J'ai aussi entendu la même chose…

Les jeunes gens entrèrent et attendirent patiemment qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

– Katie, j'ai soif – dit Kenya avec une voix suppliante.

– Là, il y a des boissons, va en chercher une.

– Mais c'est trop loin :

– Tu as des jambes et tu peux marcher…

– Ne sois pas comme ça…

– ¬¬… très bien, je te l'amènerai… excuse–moi George.

– Je t'en prie – sourit George.

Katie se leva et se dirigea à l'endroit où étaient les boissons.

– Et tu as aussi été à Gryffondor ? – demanda Kenya, observant le rouquin.

– Ouais…

– Et tu as aussi été batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

– Oui… Comment le sais–tu ?

– J'ai une boule de cristal qui me dit des choses – sourit avec espièglerie Kenya – j'aime bien l'appeler 'Journal de Katie'.

George rit ouvertement devant la plaisanterie de Kenya.

– Mais ce n'est pas très bien de lire le journal de ta sœur… – sermonna George.

– Comme si tu ne faisais pas des facéties. – Kenya fronça les sourcils – parce que si tu as un magasin de farces et attrapes c'est pour quelque chose, non ?

– Très perspicace – félicita George.

– C'est pour ça que j'agace Katie – se vanta Kenya.

– Mais tu dois lui laisser un peu de repos… ou elle se fâchera.

– Ah, bien sûr, tu as raison…

Kenya observa minutieusement George.

– Il se passe quelque chose ? – demanda le rouquin, intrigué.

– Tu sais ? Tu plais à ma sœur – sourit Kenya.

George rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– Et il me semble que vous feriez un joli couple – Kenya fit un clin d'œil au rouquin.

Katie arriva avec la boisson et la donna à sa sœur.

– Et commence à t'habituer à te servir toute seule, parce que à Poudlard tu n'auras pas tes parents.

– Ou mon esclave…

– ¬¬… n'abuse pas, Kenya… Et de quoi parliez–vous tous les deux ?

George observa Katie, encore un peu embarrassé, sans savoir quoi répondre.

– de Poudlard – dit Kenya tranquillement – je l'interrogeai sur le Quidditch, je voudrai être poursuiveuse, comme toi.

– C'est vrai ?

– Bien sûr… en plus, si il y a des joueurs aussi beaux que George, alors dites–moi où je dois signer **;o)**

– KENYA ! – rougit Katie.

– Eh bien, quelle aimable jeune fille – sourit George, mais il était encore un peu gêné.

– C'est la vérité **:o)**

– Enfin. Et raconte nous, George, comment vont tes frères ?

Les jeunes gens continuèrent de discuter, pendant ce qui a été le premier rendez–vous de beaucoup qui ont suivi ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent définitivement le pas : le mariage.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– KENYA T'AS DIT ÇA ? – Katie serra les poings avec fureur. – Elle va mourir !

– nn'… je croyais qu'elle te l'avait dit… après tout, elle m'a permis d'avoir assez confiance en moi pour t'inviter à un second rendez–vous.

– Quoi ?

– Bein… je ne savais pas si je te plaisais aussi, et avec ce que m'a dit Kenya…

– ¬¬… de toute façon, ma sœur fait toujours ça…

– En parlant d'elle, où est–elle maintenant ?

– Elle voyage par le monde… ça fait un an qu'elle a quitté Poudlard, et mes parents la pourrissent en lui offrant tous ses caprices… On est arrivé…

George observa le magasin dans lequel ils allaient entrer 'Madame Garder : Arrangements floraux pour toutes occasions'.

– Bien, alors, on a donc dit que pour les centres de tables ce serait des Queshias et le bouquet ira avec des 'Radilales' (N/T même chose que pour Queshias, je ne sais pas ce que c'est), qu'en penses–tu George ?

– Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu me parles…

– Ce sont des fleurs magiques, maman Molly a parlé avec Hermione pour voir ses fleurs favorites et elle lui a donné une petite liste… C'est un bon choix, Hermione les adore…

– Katie, tu ne m'as pas répondu…

– George… – Katie soupira – j'aimerai réellement avoir un enfant… les années passent et il arrivera un moment où on ne pourra plus en avoir… mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, je veux que tu sois totalement sûr de ta décision.

– Je crois qu'on est prêt – sourit George.

– Tu es sûr ? Parce que ce n'est pas comme lorsque je t'ai dit que j'allais re–décoré toute la maison et après tu t'es rétracté… si j'arrive à tomber enceinte, on ne pourra pas rendre le bébé…

– Ah, non ? – George fit claquer sa langue – alors je me rétracte maintenant **:o)**

– ¬¬…

– Je plaisantais juste, Katie… on sera de bons parents… tu verras…

Katie embrassa tendrement George.

– Alors la famille s'agrandira… viens, on entre.

– Mais les fleurs c'est un truc de femme ça…

– Eh bien tu t'y fais…

George soupira, résigné et tous deux entrèrent chez le fleuriste.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dans un autre côté du Chemin de Traverse, Angelina et Fred cherchaient la musique adéquate pour le mariage.

– La musique vive, c'est mieux… peut–être que les Bizarr's Sisters sont toujours disponibles… comme elles ont duré ses femmes – Fred continua de planifier, tandis qu'Angelina marchait silencieusement.

Fred observa Angelina perplexe.

– Angelina, tu as été horriblement silencieuse, tu as fait un vœux de silence ou tu ne fais ça uniquement à moi ?

– Fred…

– Oui ?... je sais, je sais, tu préfères les mélodies à la musique vive, mais avec ça, ça serait horriblement ennuyeux, non ?

– Mmm… tu as raison… cofff… je suis enceinte, cofff… les Bizarr's Sisters sont un bon choix.

Fred s'arrêta d'un coup, observa Angelina avec des yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

– Qu'as–tu dit ? – Fred prit Angelina par le poignet, et la fit se retourner pour être en face à elle.

– Que les Bizarr's Sisters étaient un bon choix…

– Avant ça ¬¬

– Que tu avais raison…

– APRES ÇA ¬¬'

– Aaahhh… Hahaha… c'est une histoire marrante quand tu y penses… je suis enceinte.

– Qu'est–ce qui est drôle là–dedans ? – demanda Fred, encore un peu abasourdi avec la nouvelle.

– Je ne suis pas doué pour le raconter nn'…

– Angelina, comment est–ce arrivé, bon sang ?

– Tu devrais le savoir… tu étais là… En fait, tu as fait une part importante. Est–ce que tu veux que je te rappelle quand… ?

– BON ! – Fred rougit – je ne parlais pas de COMMENT exactement… sinon que… je croyais qu'on faisait attention…

– Mais je t'ai dis que les pilules me causait des soucis et que j'allais arrêter… et tu étais d'accord…

– Oui, mais j'étais en train de regarder un match de Quidditch et tu n'arrêtais pas de m'embêter ¬¬

– Ça, ce n'est pas ma faute – sourit Angelina.

– Un enfant… Angelina, on ne l'avait pas prévu.

– J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, mon horloge biologique est déjà très avancée, et c'est moi qui porterai l'enfant pendant 9 mois et en plus c'est moi qui le mettrait au monde… et ça sans compter ce qu'on a déjà vu avec ta sœur et Hermione… ça me fait peur, Fred… mais même comme ça, je veux l'avoir.

Fred soupira.

– Est–ce qu'on est prêt pour un bébé ?

– Et comment sais–tu si tu es prêt ? – Angelina regarda fixement Fred – il y a des raisons pour lesquels certaines choses arrivent…

– Un enfant… on va avoir un enfant…

– C'est si mauvais ? – Angelina regarda Fred avec appréhension.

– Non… je ne me suis jamais vu comme un père… mais j'ai eu le meilleur, alors je ne le ferai pas si mal…

Fred enlaça Angelina, qui respira soulagée.

– Merci, mon cœur, je savais que tu allais très bien le prendre…

– Oui… un enfant… Angelina…

– Oui ?

– Tiens–moi…

Fred tomba, évanoui, devant le regard abasourdi d'Angelina, qui tenta de le soutenir avant qu'il ne se tape trop fort.

– Je crois que ça a été une journée pleine d'émotions – sourit Angelina, tandis qu'elle tentait de réveiller Fred.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chez un fleuriste de Londres, Harry et Ginny étaient en train de regarder les choix pour le mariage dans le monde moldu.

– Hermione a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de tulipes…

– Mais elles sont si jolies – soupira Ginny.

– Mais ce n'est pas ton mariage – rappela Harry.

– Rabat–joie ¬¬… Peux–tu croire qu'il ne reste que deux mois avant qu'ils se marient ?

– Peux–tu croire que Parvati a renoncé à son poste de professeur de Métamorphoses ? – Harry mit en place ses lunettes.

– Mon cœur, ne parlons pas de travail ici ¬¬

– C'est que… Qu'est–ce que je vais faire ? Parvati finit cette année et elle s'en va… Je n'ai personne d'autre.

– Tu trouveras une solution, c'est pour quelque chose que tu es le directeur, n'est–ce pas ?

– Ton soutien m'émeut – se plaignit Harry.

– Oh, que c'est joli ! On va prendre des gardénias.

– Mon amour, tiens t'en à la liste…

– Mais c'est que… !

– Qui va se marier ? Toi ou Hermione ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils

– Mais pour mon mariage, je n'ai pas pu beaucoup planifié… c'est maman qui s'occupait de tout…

– nn'… mais finalement il était plutôt réussi, non ?

– Oui… je suppose… et dire que l'on était pas loin de ne pas être ensemble.

– Moi, je t'ai demandé beaucoup de fois que tu sois ma petite amie ¬¬

– Mais je ne savais pas si Cho te plaisait toujours… après tout, pendant toute la cinquième année, tu étais avec elle.

– Elle était un peu tempéramentale…

– Tu veux dire folle.

– nn'… je ne voulais pas être si direct…

– Je suppose que finalement toutes les âmes sœurs restent unies, pas vrai ? – sourit Ginny – je n'ai jamais cru que j'allais osé t'embrasser…

– Et tu m'as pris par surprise…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Ginny, où vas–tu ?

– A la salle commune, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs…

– Je t'accompagne.

– Bien…

Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent à la salle commune et s'assirent près de la cheminée.

– Ginny, as–tu pensé à ma proposition ?

Ginny posa son regard sur Harry et soupira.

– Si… tu es adorable, Harry… et tu m'as toujours plu… mais ça ne marcherait pas entre nous comme couple.

– Pourquoi dis–tu ça ? – Harry tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop triste.

– Mmmm… c'est comme les amours platoniques, on s'ennuierait et peut–être qu'on se disputerait beaucoup…

– Si on n'essaie pas, on ne peut pas en être sûr.

– Tu veux te risquer à perdre l'amitié que nous avons eue pour une mauvaise relation ?

Ginny serra les poings et nia de la tête. Il semblait qu'elle aussi tentait de se convaincre que c'était mieux comme ça.

– Non – dit finalement Harry – tu as raison… notre amitié n'a pas de prix et ça ne vaut pas la peine de la perdre pour une mauvaise relation…

Tous deux restèrent en silence. Harry fit semblant de lire un livre, tandis que Ginny continua d'écrire.

– Bon… je vais me coucher – dit Harry en fermant son livre – à bientôt Ginny.

– Oui… Harry.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

Ginny se mit debout en tendant la main.

– On va toujours être ami, pas vrai ?

Harry sourit, serrant la main de la rouquine.

– Bien sûr que si… rien ni personne ne s'interposera dans notre amitié…

Tous deux restèrent debout et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

– C'est mieux comme ça, comme ça on ne risquera pas que…

Ginny ne put se contenir plus et s'approcha d'Harry rapidement, lui prit le visage et l'embrassa.

Harry resta de marbre mais correspondit au baiser. C'est comme ça qu'est né une relation qui durera à travers les années.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Fin flash back §§§§§§§§§§§§§§

– Bien, c'est que tu étais tellement charmant devant le feu – sourit Ginny.

– N'en parles pas, je n'ai pas à me plaindre – Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Ah, je sais ! Fleur de Lys ! – Ginny fit un petit saut, heureuse.

– Est–ce que c'est dans la liste d'Hermione ?

– ¬¬… tu dois toujours faire ça ?

– Eh, quelqu'un doit te rappeler que tu n'es pas la future mariée.

– Oui, oui…

Ginny continua de choisir des fleurs, tandis qu'Harry soupira.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

De retour sur le Chemin de Traverse, Alix et Draco marchaient lentement.

– Et par où dis–tu que c'est ? – demanda Alix, en observant les alentours avec curiosité.

– On est presque arrivé…

– Tu sais ? C'est très normal… j'ai cru qu'il y aurait des balais volants ou des chaudrons en train de flotter… des choses comme ça… nn'

– C'est ce qui est mauvais avec les moldus, ils croient toujours que le monde sorcier est comme un écran… alors qu'il est pareil que le leur, seulement qu'il y a de la magie.

– Oh, oui, c'est presque pareil – se moqua Alix – en plus, et vous quoi ? Vous ne jugez pas les moldus aussi pour ne pas avoir de magie ?

– Oui… bon point – Draco observa Alix, surpris. Elle arrivait toujours à débattre un quelconque point de controverse.

– Merci de m'accompagner, au fait… – lui dit Alix, souriante.

– Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui connaissait très bien le Chemin de Traverse… en plus ta compagnie me plaît.

– Oh, je me sens flattée…

– Moque–toi si tu veux ¬¬

– Merci, je le ferai **:o)**

Draco finit par sourire. Alix était très différente des moldus qu'il connaissait… il y avait quelque chose de spécial en elle…

– On est arrivé – annonça Draco.

– Waouh ! – exclama Alix, en observant le magasin.

Tous deux entrèrent dans un énorme magasin, où il y avait énormément de tissus de différents types.

– Ça prendra des années – Alix regarda l'énorme endroit – ça sera mieux qu'on se sépare…

– Ça me va…

– Si tu trouves le tissu, tu m'avertis – dit Alix – crie–moi ou quelque chose comme ça…

– Si tu vois une lumière verte, c'est que j'aurai trouvé – dit Draco en souriant – ça sera mieux que de crier.

– Bien… si je le trouve, je l'achèterai et je te chercherai… tu ne seras pas trop difficile à trouver.

– Je prendrai ça pour quelque chose de bien ¬¬

– Euhm… ouais nn'… commence à chercher.

Alix s'éloigna de Draco, qui se sentit un peu ridicule à chercher du tissu… avec une moldue… Comment était–ce arrivé ?

– Draco !

Le blond se retourna et vit son ancien camarade de Serpentard, Vincent Crabbe.

– Crabbe…

– Que fais–tu ici ?

Draco serra les poings. Il n'allait pas dire à un Serpentard qu'il était ici pour acheter du tissu avec une moldue… et que tout ça était pour Hermione Granger.

– Je te demande la même chose – dit Draco, habilement pour ne pas répondre.

– Je me marie – Crabbe fit un sourire – Et toi ?

– Moi… Je cherchais juste un truc pour un mariage où on m'a invité.

– Tu sais qui a demandé pour toi ? Pansy Parkinson… elle est toujours célibataire, Draco.

Draco fit claqué sa langue. Pansy lui avait toujours paru très idiote, mais elle était au sang pur, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait invité au bal en quatrième année.

– C'est bien…

– Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure, mais il y a si peu de sorcières au sang pur, que tu dois te conformer avec ce qu'il y a, hein ? – Crabbe rit sottement.

– Oui, ou mieux vaux rester célibataire – Draco tenta de sourire.

– Nooon, c'est pas une option… je t'ai vu entrer avec une femme… elle est moldue, pas vrai ?

– Comment le sais–tu ? – demanda Draco nerveusement.

– Ça se voit, et je l'ai vu ranger de l'argent moldu dans son sac… Que fais–tu avec elle ?

Crabbe utilisa un ton de reproche qui réveilla l'orgueil de Draco.

– Rien, réellement…

– Pendant un moment j'ai cru que c'était ta petite amie… tu t'imagines, quel honte ?

– Tu sais que les Malfoy ne tomberait jamais si bas – Draco utilisa un ton orgueilleux.

– Oui, une des meilleures familles de sorciers, mêlée à des moldus… ça serait horrible, ça va que tu t'amuses avec elle, mais pour quelque chose de sérieux, cherche toi une sorcière entière.

– C'est ce que je fais… je ne fais que m'amuser, mais je préfère rester célibataire… socialiser avec des moldus est nécessaire, lamentablement… mais je ne ferais jamais aucune union avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas une sorcière.

– C'est bon à savoir – dit une voix connue, derrière Draco.

Draco se retourna en souhaitant qu'il se soit trompé et que ce ne soit pas Alix qui soit derrière lui.

Malheureusement, pour ça il se trompait, Alix l'observait avec une certaine pointe de tristesse dans le regard, et serrait les poings avec colère.

– Je n'ai pas trouvé le tissu – continua de parler Alix – alors si tu la trouves, achète la, moi, je dois y aller…

– Alix…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, continue à t'amuser… seulement que maintenant ça sera sans moi.

Alix sortit du magasin, en tentant encore de retenir ses larmes, tandis que Draco l'observait sans savoir quoi faire.

– Elle a un mauvais tempérament la moldue… – Crabbe éclata de rire.

Draco sortit sa baguette, furieux, et la pointa sur Crabbe.

– Que ce soit la dernière fois que tu t'adresses à elle de cette façon – Draco parla posément, mais avec une énergie dans la voix – elle s'appelle Alix… et c'est une meilleure personne que tu ne pourras jamais être dans ta vie…

Crabbe l'observa seulement avec les sourcils froncés, mais devant la menace de Draco, acquiesça lentement.

Draco baissa sa baguette, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Où est resté ton orgueil de sorcier ? – demanda Crabbe, en le voyant s'éloigner.

– Enterré avec la mort de mes parents – lui répondit il – et avec la tristesse que j'ai eu pendant toutes ses années.

Draco sortit mais ne vit Alix nulle part… Comment avait–il pu laisser son orgueil gagner à nouveau ? Une mauvaise habitude qu'il ne perdrait jamais, apparemment.

– Quel idiot – Alix marcha rapidement, sans même savoir où elle se dirigeait – je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être si bien, il est comme tous les hommes, tout ce qui leur plait c'est de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, eh bien, qu'il commence à se rendre compte que je ne suis le jouet de personne…

Alix leva son regard, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus sur le Chemin de Traverse… ou du moins il n'était plus aussi éclairé qu'avant.

– Mon dieu… Est–ce que je suis toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou est–ce que je me suis perdue ? Malédiction… il faudra que je demande…

Alix voit passer beaucoup de personnes avec des capes qui leurs couvraient le visage, mais ils ne lui donnaient pas bonne impression.

– Ah… Qu'est–ce que je vais faire ?

– Tu es perdue ?

Alix se retourna et vit un homme grand, qui avait une robe noire.

– N–non, ça va, merci – sourit–elle, pour feindre de la tranquillité.

– Je peux t'aider…

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide – Alix commença à s'éloigner, mais l'homme la prit par le poignet.

– Viens, j'ai l'endroit parfait pour toi…

– Que faites–vous ? Lâchez–moi ! – Alix commença à se désespérer.

– Tu es très joli… Tu sais ce que je fais aux jolies femmes comme toi ?

– S'il vous plait, lâchez–moi…

Alix ne savait pas si elle devait crier ou essayer de s'échapper. Elle était dans un endroit où la majorité des personnes étaient des sorciers, ça ne lui servait à rien d'essayer de se défendre, ils avaient un grand avantage sur elle.

– Viens, avant que je doive te blesser – lui dit l'homme.

Alix vit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

– Lâche–là !

Alix et l'homme se retournèrent, et ils virent un blond, assez familier pour Alix.

– Non, c'est ma proie – dit l'homme tranquillement.

Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme.

– Je ne te le dirai pas une seconde fois, lâche–là…

L'homme parut reconnaître Draco, et lâcha Alix, qui courut se mettre derrière le blond, complètement terrifiée.

– Je suis navré, Monsieur Malfoy… je ne savais pas qu'elle était à vous.

Alix fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas en position pour le faire.

– Maintenant, tu le sais… vas–t'en maintenant, avant que je regrette et te tue.

L'homme s'éloigna hâtivement, pendant qu'Alix récupérait son calme.

– Mon dieu… – Alix respira tranquille – ça ne m'avait jamais autant plaisir de voir quelqu'un de si misérable que toi…

– Que diable faisais–tu dans l'allée des Embrumes ? C'est très dangereux ! – Draco commença à réprimander Alix, en lui prenant par le bras pour la sortir de là.

– Eh bien, excuse–moi, mais je ne connais pas ici !

Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, Alix se dégagea de la prise de Draco.

– Merci – dit elle, agacée

– Je t'en prie – Draco l'observa minutieusement.

– Alors je m'en vais.

Mais Alix ne bougea pas. Elle regardait autour d'elle, pour voir où serait le plus facile pour s'en aller sans avoir à passer par une autre frayeur comme l'antérieur.

– C'est par là – signala Draco en souriant.

– ¬¬… merci – Alix commença à marcher, mais Draco la retint par le poignet.

– On n'a pas encore acheté le tissu – dit le blond doucement.

– Tu peux l'acheter tout seul. – elle fronça les sourcils.

– Ça me plairait plus que tu m'accompagnes…

– Je suis navrée, mais je n'aime être la distraction de personne… tout le monde s'amuse beaucoup, sauf moi – se plaignit elle.

– Excuse–moi… je suis vraiment navré, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

– Mais tu l'as dit, n'est–ce pas ?

– Tu ne t'es jamais mis en problème à cause de ton orgueil ? – Draco la regarda sérieusement. – Que tu blesses réellement quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup à cause de ton stupide ego ?

Alix le regarda, en soupirant, et se lâcha de la main du blond.

– Beaucoup de fois…

La jeune femme continua de marcher et Draco l'observa s'éloigner… L'avait–il perdu ?

– Mais les personnes que j'ai blessé avaient un cœur d'or, et ils ont su me pardonner – Alix parla suffisamment fort pour que Draco l'entende – Tu vas venir ou pas ?

Draco sourit, en rattrapant Alix. Ce jour–là, le blondinet s'est rendu compte que cette moldue avait gagné son cœur. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qui se passerait, aujourd'hui ça lui était prouvé : il était en train de s'intéresser à Alix, et assez justement, car elle aussi paraissait savoir pardonner… elle lui avait appris à laisser son orgueil pour réussir à être complètement heureux.

A suivre…

Je sais, je sais, j'ai un peu de retard, s'il vous plaît ne m'en veuillez pas, mais à partir de maintenant les chapitres sont plus longs, ce qui veut dire plus de mots à traduire. Mais j'essaierai de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'est un petit plaisir qu'a voulu se faire l'auteur. Prochain chapitre : "confessions dans une fête prénatal", vous découvrirez des petits secrets des demoiselles de la fic.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et à bientôt.

Gros bisous

Gaby B.


	22. Confessions lors d’une Fête Prénatale

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 22. "Confessions lors d'une Fête Prénatale"

– Tout est très beau – s'exclama Hermione.

– Et on a arrangé ça en une journée ! – sourit Alix.

– Fête Prénatale de dernière minute – soutint Angelina – tu ne pouvait pas ne pas en avoir une.

– Ça c'est trop adorable – Katie tenait des petites bottes roses.

La maison d'Alix était remplie de multiples décorations de couleurs, ballons, et beaucoup de cadeaux sur une petite table.

– Tati Hermione ! Il y a quelque chose que tu veux dire au bébé ?

La petite Sheila tenait une caméra vidéo, suivi de près par le petit James, qui se tenait avec attention au ruban qu'avait la fillette derrière.

– Juste qu'elle nous a fait les parents les plus heureux du monde – sourit Hermione avec émotion.

– Viens, James, on va filmer les cadeaux…

Sheila s'éloigna avec James.

– Il semblerait que Sheila et James soient devenus de très bon amis – signala Katie.

– Malgré la différence d'âge… 10 et 3 ans… – fit remarquer Angelina.

– James est fou pour elle – ajouta Ginny – il dit tous les jours qu'il veut la revoir à nouveau, ils s'amusent très bien.

– Et cette caméra ? – demanda Hermione à Alix.

– Cadeau d'Elian… il lui a offert, et maintenant la chipie est obsédée par tout filmer avant l'arrivée d'Eli… le mariage inclus – Alix soupira – je ne la supporte plus avec cette caméra par toute la maison.

– Laisse–la, ça lui passera – sourit Angelina.

– Et comment ce passe la grossesse, Hermione ? Le septième mois est le plus lourd – Ginny frémit rien qu'en s'en rappelant.

– Ça n'a pas été trop mal… je n'ai plus de nausée, et le dos ne me fait pas trop mal… je crois que les prochaines douleurs qu'Eli me donnera, ça sera quand elle naîtra…

– Et ça, c'est des douleurs.

– Non, Ginny, n'effraie pas Hermione – Katie sursauta – ta maman la fait 7 fois, et on ne dirait pas que ce soit si douloureux.

– Katie, j'ai dans l'idée que ma mère est maso, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois… et crois–moi, j'y repenserai à deux fois avant de passer à nouveau par la même chose.

Angelina qui était attentive à la discussion, commença à se sentir nerveuse.

– Et à toi, que t'arrive–t–il ? – Katie remarqua qu'Angelina était un peu pâle.

– R–rien…

– Allez, Angelina, raconte–nous, nous sommes en confiance… – Ginny sourit espièglement.

– En plus, je crois qu'il est temps de donner un peu de saveur à cette fête prénatale… – Katie les regarda avec une certaine complicité.

– Ah, oui ? – Alix fit claquer sa langue – j'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais…

– Que complotez–vous toutes les deux ? – Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Ça te plaira, Hermione, tu verras – Angelina l'observa avec une joie évidente.

Sheila, qui filmait les cadeaux, remarqua une énorme boîte dans le fond. Curieuse, elle se dirigea avec James par là.

– Je me demande ce que c'est… – Sheila filma tout minutieusement.

– Regarde, Shela ! – James avait encore un peu de peine à prononcer quelques mots.

– Quoi ?

Sheila remarqua que James lui montrait les trous qui étaient sur les côtés de la boîte.

– C'est bizarre ! – Sheila se pencha vers ses trous, tentant de voir à l'intérieur de la boîte – on dirait que… AHHHHHHH, TATI ALIX !

Sheila recula, effrayée, tandis que toutes les femmes, alarmées, se retournèrent vers le coin où étaient James et Sheila.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe, chipie ? – Alix courut vers l'endroit, suivit par Katie.

– Il y a un… ! – Sheila signala l'énorme boîte, et Alix échangea des regards avec Katie.

– Oui, un énorme cadeau ! – cria Katie pour dévier l'attention.

– Non, c'est un… ! – Sheila tenta d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu, mais Alix la prit par la main et l'éloigna du coin. Katie prit James dans ses bras pour les suivre.

– C'est un secret – murmura Alix à Sheila.

Sheila parut comprendre et sourit.

– Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé, Sheila ? – demanda Hermione, lorsque elles s'approchèrent toutes.

– Rien ! – interrompit Alix – elle a eu peur d'une araignée…

– Non ! – tenta de se défendre Sheila – J'ai eu peur parce que dans le cadeau il y avait un… !

– Sheila, Sheila ! – l'interrompit Alix – Pourquoi ne montes–tu pas filmer ce qui te manque ? … on parlera plus tard de ça ¬¬

– Très bien – soupira Sheila – allons–y, James.

Katie descendit James et il prit la main de Sheila. Elles les virent toutes disparaître par les escaliers qui montaient.

– Qu'est–ce que c'était que tout ça ? – Hermione regarda Alix fixement.

– Ah, je ne sais pas… trucs d'enfants… tu sais comment est Sheila… – Alix tentait de ne pas paraître trop nerveuse.

– Oui, elle te ressemble – sourit Hermione.

– ¬¬… je prendrais ça pour un compliment.

– Bon, allez… Katie, tu parlais d'animer un peu cette fête prénatale – Ginny sourit à nouveau.

– Ah, juste ! – Katie prit place à côté d'Angelina – avec les préparatifs du mariage, je crois que nous sommes toutes trop fatiguées pour faire les jeux typiques des fêtes prénatales… alors j'ai pensé à un jeu tranquille et amusant… 'Raconte un secret' **:o) **… profiter qu'il n'y pas de mamans ou maris.

Toutes les présentes se regardèrent et finalement sourirent.

– Bon, je ne vois aucun inconvénient – soutint Ginny – comme je l'ai dis, on est en confiance.

Au deuxième étage, Sheila et James filmaient toutes les pièces de la maison.

– Shela… Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

– On filme ma maison pour avoir des souvenirs – sourit Sheila – regarde, ça, c'est ma chambre… je crois que tu n'étais jamais rentré, n'est–ce pas ?

James nia de la tête, mais ne quitta pas son regard de Sheila, perplexe.

– Souvenirs de quoi ? – continua de demander le petit James.

– Lorsque je partirai à Poudlard, je voudrais avoir quelque chose qui me rappelle ma maison, pour qu'elle ne me manque pas trop.

– Et pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

– Tous ceux qui sont sorciers vont à Poudlard lorsqu'ils ont 11 ans… pour étudier la sorcellerie.

James sauta du lit de Sheila et la regarda avec tristesse.

– C'est pour ça que je veux filmer tout ce que je peux – Sheila continua son explication – pour avoir beaucoup de beaux souvenirs.

Après avoir filmé tous les alentours, en zoomant sur le lit, Sheila remarqua le visage triste de James.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe, Jamie ? – Sheila baissa sa caméra. Elle l'éteignit et s'assit face à James.

– Tu dois partir ? – James tenta de contenir ses larmes.

Sheila acquiesça.

– Si je reçois ma lettre, oui.

– Mais… tu vas me laisser tout seul.

Sheila parut comprendre se que ressentait James.

– Il manque encore une année – Sheila sourit – et en plus… peut–être que je ne recevrais pas de lettres. Tati Alix dit que j'ai beaucoup de chances de la recevoir mais il est aussi possible que je ne la reçoive pas.

– Et si tu ne la reçois pas, tu resterais ? – James semblait avoir un peu d'espoir.

– Oui… mais j'aimerai la recevoir… j'aimerai beaucoup être une sorcière comme ma grand–mère…

James sembla se réjouir avec la possibilité que Sheila ne reçoive pas de lettres de Poudlard.

– Alors on continue de filmer – James descendit du lit, en tenant la caméra.

– Tu sais, Jamie ? Ça ne devrait pas te faire tant plaisir – réprimanda Sheila.

– Moi aussi j'espère que tu recevras une lettre – sourit James.

– Ouais ¬¬… bon, allons–y, il manque encore la chambre de ma Tati Alix.

– Shela… Qu'est–ce qui avait dans la boite ? – James regarda avec curiosité Sheila.

– C'est un secret – sourit Sheila.

James fronça les sourcils, mais suivit Sheila dans son circuit pour filmer ce qu'il manquait du deuxième étage.

Dans le salon, les femmes continuaient à parler chaleureusement.

– J'ai remarqué Angelina un peu distraite – sourit Katie – qu'elle commence le jeu… raconte un secret, Angelina…

– ¬¬… merci, Katie.

– A quoi servent les amies ? – sourit Katie.

Elles observèrent toutes Angelina, en attendant patiemment.

– Bon… je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire… Fred n'a pas dit que non, mais…

– Ne fais pas de suspense ! – Ginny paraissait anxieuse – Parle maintenant !

– C'est que… – Angelina soupira – bon, vous le saurez de toute façon… je suis enceinte…

Au début, aucune femme ne sembla réagir. La première à sortir de la stupéfaction fut Hermione.

– C'est vrai ? Angelina, ça c'est merveilleux !

– Génial ! – continua de féliciter Ginny.

– J'espère que ça ne sera pas des jumeaux – Alix fit un clin d'œil.

– Et que dit Fred de tout ça ? – demanda Katie.

– Au début, il est resté de marbre… mais je crois qu'il l'a bien prit… il s'est juste évanoui nn'

Elles rirent toutes et commencèrent à féliciter Angelina.

– Allez, Katie, il ne manque que toi – signala Ginny – nous autres, nous sommes déjà en train d'agrandir la famille Weasley.

– Je suppose que c'est mon secret – Katie les regarda avec espièglerie – George et moi, nous sommes prêts à avoir un bébé. **;o)**

– Quelle grande nouvelle ! – Angelina enlaça son amie.

– Au moins les cousins n'auront pas trop de différences d'âge – ajouta Alix.

– Dans peu de temps, toutes les maisons seront pleines de rires d'enfants… quel émotion – Angelina sembla excitée.

– Comme une garderie – sourit Ginny.

Elles commencèrent toutes à parler de bébés et ses soins, jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Hermione regardent Alix attentivement.

– Quoi ? Qu'est–ce que j'ai ? – Alix commença à avoir peur.

– On doit toutes raconter un secret. – sourit Ginny – et jusqu'à présent il n'y a que Katie et Angelina ont parlé… ton tour, Alix.

– Mais je n'ai pas de secret… je suis un livre ouvert – sourit Alix.

– Ah, oui ? – Hermione la regarda durement – Et Draco ?

Alix rougit, tandis qu'elles commencent toutes à rire avec moquerie.

– Tu vois ? Tu as un secret après tout – signala Hermione.

– B–bien…

– Allez, Alix. Qu'est–ce qu'il y a entre Draco et toi ? Vous sortez ensemble ou pas ? – Katie commença avec l'interrogatoire.

– Non… non, on ne sort pas ensemble… on est seulement amis.

– Ouais, c'est comme ça que ça commence – se moqua Angelina.

Alix était toujours complètement rouge.

– Mais il te plaît, n'est–ce pas ? – Ginny la regarda souriante.

– Bien… c'est un homme très beau… mais pour une relation ça ne me marcherait pas entre nous.

– Ah ! Et pourquoi pas ? – demanda Katie.

– C'est un sorcier… et très orgueilleux… ça serait très difficile de maintenir une relation avec quelqu'un comme ça.

– Ne sois pas pessimiste ! – tenta de la réjouir Angelina.

– En plus, crois–moi, je n'avais jamais vu Draco traité une femme comme ça. – signala Ginny – et j'ai été 6 ans avec lui dans la même école. On pourrai dire que… maintenant il est convenable :o)

Elles commencèrent toutes à essayer d'animer un peu Alix, qui souriait.

– Vous croyez vraiment que ça pourrait marcher ?

– Bien sûr ! Toi, aie confiance… Le Lion n'est pas comment on le décrit (N/T c'est une expression mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent en français alors je l'ai traduit tel quel.) – sourit Hermione.

– Et le mariage sera une scène très romantique – ajouta Angelina.

– Je sais ! Il faut faire en sorte qu'ils soient assis à la même table au mariage. – Katie sortit un petit calepin et se mit à noter.

– Je crois que ma mère t'a collé sa manie – soupira Hermione.

– C'est toujours utile d'en avoir un sur soi nn' – se défendit Katie.

– Je vous remercie pour votre intérêt, mais si il se passe réellement quelque chose entre Draco et moi, ce que je doute beaucoup, je préfère que ça soit spontané – sourit Alix.

– Tu nous ôtes tout divertissement, tu savais ? – réprimanda Angelina.

– Spontané ou pas, tu dois te trouver un petit ami, Alix – Hermione usa un ton de reproche – Et qui pourrait être mieux que Draco ?

– Je n'avais jamais vu Draco aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec toi – acclama Ginny – ça c'est de l'amour vrai.

– ¬¬… vous, tout ce que vous voulez c'est nous mettre ensemble… mais j'en doute beaucoup… c'est–à–dire, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi…

– Ne fait pas la victime, Alix – Hermione claqua de la langue – les opposés s'attirent, et ne pense pas pour lui… il te donnera une surprise.

– Exact ! – soutint Ginny.

– Bien, bien – céda Alix – je suppose que vous avez raison.

Elles commencèrent toutes à donner des conseils à Alix pour conquérir Draco.

– En revenant dans le jeu, moi, j'ai une question pour Hermione – Angelina agita sa main, comme pour demander la parole.

– Voyons voir – sourit Hermione – demande.

– Est–ce que Krum te plaisait ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en grand avec surprise.

– Viktor ?

– Y a–t–il un autre Krum ? – Ginny célébra – moi aussi j'ai toujours voulu savoir.

– Oui, tu as été au bal avec lui pour quelque chose – ajouta Katie.

– C'était parce que c'était le seul qui m'avait invité…

– Ah, bien sûr que non ! – Ginny sourit – Neville t'a aussi invité.

– Mais Viktor m'avait invité en premier…

– Hermione, tu ne connaissais ce jeune homme que de vue, et comme ça toute suite tu acceptes d'y aller avec lui ? Ne dit pas qu'il ne t'attirait pas ! – Katie sourit avec espièglerie.

– Certainement, à moi, il m'attirait – se souvint Angelina – il était si différent de tous les garçons de Poudlard…

– Plus mûr – soupira Katie.

– Et avec une personnalité impétueuse – étaya Ginny.

– Et en plus c'est un gentleman – ajouta Alix.

– Toi, tu ne le connais même pas ¬¬ – se plaignit Hermione.

– Eh ! Souviens–toi qu'une fois, il est venu chez toi, et là je l'ai rencontré… Ah, comme sa présence s'impose, il a une allure… – Alix soupira aussi – simplement charmant.

– nn'… – Hermione regarda comme elles s'étaient toutes mit à se souvenir de Krum – peut–être que oui… mais je n'ai jamais pensé à Viktor… vous voyez… de cette façon.

– Ah ! Tu n'as pas à faire semblant, il n'y a que nous ! – se plaignit Ginny.

– Tu vas nous dire qu'il ne t'attirait pas ? Même pas un petit peu ? – Katie l'admira.

– N–non… – Hermione rougit – sincèrement, j'espérais que quelqu'un d'autre m'invite… mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

Elles regardèrent toutes Hermione avec surprise.

– Est–ce que tu t'attendais à ce que mon inutile de frère t'invite ? – Ginny se surpris.

– ¬¬… eh, ne l'appelle pas comme ça – défendit Hermione.

– Désolée nn'… C'est vrai ? Tu voulais vraiment que Ron t'invite ?

Hermione acquiesça.

– Mais c'était impossible, c'est–à–dire, Ron était très désorienté, et à peine cette année–là il se rendit compte que j'étais une fille. Vous croyez que ça aurait été possible qu'il m'invite au bal ? – Hermione claqua de la langue – finalement je ne suis pas retourné à Poudlard, et j'ai pensé que tout était resté derrière…

– Ça, c'est trop romantique – Katie entrelaça ses mains, émue – comme un feuilleton.

– Oui ! En plus, si tu n'étais pas allé avec Krum, j'aurais sûrement été le voir pour lui demander d'y aller avec moi – Angelina fit un sourire espiègle.

– N'en parle pas ! Si je n'étais pas mariée, je me lancerai pour le conquérir – Katie sourit aussi.

– Il a déjà une petite amie – leur dit Hermione pour les décevoir.

– Noooon, il n'est pas encore marié, on a encore une chance – se pointa Ginny.

– Eh, vous, vous êtes mariées, moi je suis toujours célibataire, c'est pourquoi ça me revient de droit – sourit Alix.

– Ça me fait plaisir de voir que Viktor soit toujours aussi populaire – observa Hermione – mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, les choses sont sérieuses avec sa petite amie…

– Bon, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie – soupira Katie.

– Bien, bien, qui est–ce qui manque ? Qui est–ce qui manque ? – Angelina les observa toutes avec complicité – Ginny !

Ginny sourit amplement.

– En avant, demandez moi ce que vous voulez, contrairement à Alix, moi je SUIS un livre ouvert.

Elles se regardèrent toutes.

– Je passe – Hermione haussa les épaules – je ne peux réellement rien lui demander.

– Moi non plus – Angelina fronça les sourcils – et ça, ça me frustre.

– Ne me regardez pas moi – Alix nia de la tête – je ne la connais pas assez pour lui demandez quelque chose de personnel.

Katie était la seule qui ne disait rien, elle ne faisait que de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

– Katie ? – Angelina regarda fixement la blonde – Quelque chose entre les mains ?

– Tu es notre espoir à toutes – dit Hermione résignée.

– Bon… – Katie fit claquer sa langue – c'est juste que… Tu es sûre d'être prête pour confesser, Ginny ?

Katie observa Ginny avec un certain air de compassion, comme si toutes deux savaient quelque chose, et Ginny acquiesça lentement.

– Il aurait bien dû le savoir un jour ou l'autre… – dit Ginny à voix basse.

– Quoi ? – Angelina observa Ginny, perplexe.

– Rien, rien nn'… Quelle est ta question, Katie ?

Katie prit une grande inspiration, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire à continuation était d'une extrême importance.

– Je t'ai vu en train d'embrasser Colin Crivey lorsqu'on était en sixième – dit finalement Katie après une longue pause – Que nous dis–tu de ça ?

Elles observèrent toutes Ginny avec une admirable surprise, tandis que la rouquine ne put éviter un léger ton rose sur les joues.

– B–bien… pour être exact, c'est Colin qui m'a embrassé.

– Et comment ça c'est passé ? – Angelina ne pouvait le croire.

– J'ai toujours cru qu'Harry avait été ton premier et seul amour ! – exclama Hermione.

– Il l'est ! – se défendit Ginny – Colin m'a demandé de parler… et ensuite il m'a confessé qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi… j'ai tenté de le rejeter et tout d'un coup il m'a embrassé… Il m'a pris par surprise !

– Eh bien ! – Alix s'étonnât – les homme font encore ça ?

– Quand ils sont adolescents, oui – affirma Katie – et moi qui pensais que vous sortiez ensemble en cachette…

– Bien sûr que non ! – Ginny se scandalisa – Colin et moi ? Que c'est ridicule !

– Ah ! Mais pourquoi ? Vous étiez du même âge, de la même maison… c'est très probable qu'il y est de l'attraction – Katie tentait de défendre son argumentation.

– Mais elle a toujours aimé Harry – Angelina soupira – Ça c'est de l'amour et du vrai…

– ¬¬… merci Angelina – se plaignit Ginny.

Katie se mit debout, et se dirigea vers une étagère proche.

– Qu'est–ce que tu vas faire, Katie ? – Hermione la regarda, perplexe.

Katie prit sa baguette de l'étagère, et pointa le toit.

– Ça, c'était une après–midi très amusante… une belle fête prénatal… mais ce qui est juste est juste… Hermione… Bienvenue à ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille !

Katie murmura quelques mots, et toute la décoration changea à des ballons foncés et des lumières plus ténues.

– Enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? – Hermione se surprend – Pour moi ?

– Tu es celle qui se marie ! Ou pas ? – Ginny se mit debout – alors… Allons–y pour les cadeaux !

– Tu vas adorer, Hermione ! – Angelina approcha beaucoup de cadeaux, en laissant l'énorme boîte plus loin.

– Et celui–là ? – demanda Hermione.

– Celui–là est spécial – sourit Alix – et c'est pour ça qu'il va en dernier…

Katie s'approcha à nouveau des filles, et elles entourèrent toutes Hermione.

– Ouvre–les !

Hermione sourit et commença à ouvrir les cadeaux, un peu nerveuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elles avaient prévues tout ça.

Hermione passait de légers tons roses à des rouges éclairants ses joues. Les cadeaux allaient de nuisette à des vêtements un peu plus provocants.

– Quel esprit tordu vous avez – réprimanda Hermione, en ouvrant le dernier cadeau.

– Ah, bien sûr, comme si tu n'allais pas profiter des cadeaux ! – Alix observa Hermione coquinement – et fait attention avec ceux–là… ils sont comestibles.

– Ils le sont ? – Hermione regarda les dessous, complètement rouge.

– Bien sûr que oui :o)

– Bien, bien… mais que serait un enterrement de vie de jeune fille sans le plus important ?...

– Ah, non… – Hermione devint nerveuse, uniquement en imaginant ce qui venait.

– Eh oui ! Ouvre ton GRAND cadeau, Hermione, tu verras que quelqu'un est prêt à te faire ton enterrement de jeune fille comme tu le mérites…

– Un stripteaseur ? Ici ? Les enfants sont en haut ! – se scandalisa Hermione.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour les enfants – Katie la tranquillisa – ils sont très occupés à filmer en haut…

– Allez, allez, le temps presse ! – Ginny se leva et tira le bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle se lève aussi – Ouvre ton cadeau !

– Ouvre–le ! Ouvre–le ! Ouvre–le ! – commencèrent toutes à acclamer.

Hermione, avec les légères poussées de toutes, arriva devant la boîte.

– Allez, Hermione, ouvre–le !

La main d'Hermione trembla en s'approchant d'une cordelette qui pendait de l'énorme boîte.

En soupirant, Hermione baissa la main à nouveau.

– Je ne peux pas, les filles… vos intentions sont bonnes, mais je suis enceinte de 7 mois, et sur le point de me marier le mois prochain… je n'ai pas la tête à avoir un bon enterrement de jeune fille comme je le mériterais…

Elles se regardèrent et sourirent.

– Bien, si toi tu ne le fais pas, on le fera nous…

– Ça c'est ton cadeau ! – Angelina fit un pas devant Hermione et tira la cordelette.

Hermione se cacha les yeux par inertie, tandis qu'elle entendait des petits rires derrière elle.

En ôtant ses mains, elle vit un homme grand, avec un grand nœud qui était sur sa tête rousse. Ses yeux bleus et ses taches de rousseurs inégalables… Ron Weasley en personne.

– RON ? – Hermione regarda tout le monde, déconcertée. – Qu'est–ce qui se passe ici ?

– Tu crois que mon frère nous laisserait te faire un enterrement de jeune fille décent ? – Ginny sourit – Le plus qu'on a pu faire c'est de te l'offrir en cadeau.

– Bien qu'il ne vienne pas en string comme on l'avait proposé – objecta Katie.

– Et je le remercie pour ça ! – Ginny leva les bras en signe de remerciement.

– ¬¬… Surprise ! – exclama Ron, en ouvrant les bras.

– Idiot – Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

– C'n'est pas mignon ? – Angelina sourit – Et où sont les autres ?

– Ici…

Ron ouvrit un rideau derrière lui et plusieurs personnes sortirent de leur cachette très bien planifié.

– Je mourrais de chaud ! – exclama un autre rouquin.

– Dis–le moi à moi ! Je sentais que j'étouffais !

– C'est vous qui avez voulu venir – Angelina s'approcha d'un des rouquins, avec un mouchoir pour lui nettoyer le visage.

– Eh, si vous alliez raconter des secrets, nous on voulait entendre… au fait, Krum ? Je croyais que tes goûts étaient meilleures – se plaignit Fred.

– Clairement non… je me suis mariée avec toi – sourit Angelina avec espièglerie.

– Alors comme ça, tout était prévu ? – Hermione les regarda tous avec désapprobation.

– Quelque chose comme ça – Katie sourit – en réalité, l'idée de la fête prénatale était de moi, et puis après on a parlé de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. On a commencé à discuter… et on est arrivé à ce plan.

– Ouais, en plus Ron voulait savoir si Krum te plaisait – George fit claquer sa langue.

– ¬¬… George !

– Quoi ? Ahhh… oui… ! C'était un secret **:D**

Hermione regarda fixement Ron, qui rougit.

– Je crois que mieux vaut laisser ces deux–là pour qu'ils arrangent leurs problèmes… – George s'approcha de Katie – et je ne savais pas que tu faisais du club de fans de Krum ¬¬

– nn'… Eh, je n'y suis pour rien… cette homme est très beau.

– ¬¬…

– Bien sûr, on a tous découverts des choses aujourd'hui – Harry nettoya ses lunettes – je ne savais pas que tu avais embrassé Colin.

Ginny rougit.

– Techniquement, c'est LUI qui m'a embrassé.

– L'as–tu poussé ? L'as–tu rechassé ? – Harry mit ses lunettes et fronça les sourcils.

– Eh biiiiien… je ne voulais pas être grossière.

– Ça, ce n'est pas être grossière ! S'il t'a embrassé sans autorisation, tu avais tout le droit de le pousser ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Est–ce que toi tu as poussé Cho quand elle t'a embrassé ? – demanda maintenant Ginny.

– Eh bien, là, elle t'a eu – Fred croisa les bras en les observant fixement.

– Fred, mon cœur, on va te donner quelque chose à boire, je crois que tu délires…

Angelina tira Fred et Katie aussi les suivit avec George.

– E–eh bien non… mais c'est différent…

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que… je ne m'y attendais pas… et en plus…

– Tu vois ? – Ginny le regarda tendrement – ce n'est rien, c'est arrivé il y a longtemps… j'ai juste oublié de le raconter nn'

– ¬¬… oui, j'aurai préféré l'apprendre avant…

Ginny et Harry continuèrent de discuter sur le thème, apparemment Harry avait des problèmes à accepter que Ginny embrasse Colin (même si la rouquine insistait que c'était LUI qui l'avait embrassé).

– Tu es un idiot, tu le savais ? ¬¬ – Hermione lui ôta le nœud à Ron.

– Eh… c'est réellement un doute que je voulais éclaircir – il tenta de se justifier.

– Et tu ne pouvais pas me demander ? – Hermione le regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

– J'ai préféré qu'elle le fasse nn'…

– J'espère qu'au moins maintenant tes doutes soient dissipés…

– Oui… maintenant je sais aussi que tu m'aimais depuis Poudlard… – Ron sourit, en donnant un baiser à Hermione.

– Belle manière de le découvrir – Hermione continua avec les protestations.

Alix était en train de rassembler quelques cadeaux, et elle s'approcha du rideau, en se surprenant extrêmement.

– J–je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici…

– En vérité, ils m'ont convaincu de venir… féliciter… bien… leurs souhaiter bonne chance.

Ils observèrent tous, un homme grand, blond et des yeux gris, qui sortait de derrière les rideaux. Apparemment, il avait voulu rester en marge de toute la situation jusqu'à ce qu'Alix le découvre.

– Oui… je l'ai invité – Ron rougit.

– C'est vrai ? – Hermione ébaucha un énorme sourire.

– Il était temps de limer les aigreurs (N/T ça aussi c'est une expression) – ajouta le blondinet sans oser regarder personne en particulier.

– Ça c'est excellent, Draco ! – Hermione embrassa Ron, heureuse – tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te remercie pour ça.

– Je sais – Ron soupira – pour toi je ferai n'importe quoi.

Alix était légèrement rouge, et elle n'osait pas faire de contact visuel avec Draco. Ce qu'elle avait dit… quelle honte. Bien sûr, apparemment, aucune des filles ne savaient que Draco allait venir, elles semblaient toutes aussi surprises qu'elle.

– B–bon… – Draco n'avait pas encore l'habitude de laisser la froideur qui le caractérisait – mieux vaux que je m'en aille.

– Ah, non, Draco, reste ! – Hermione le regarda fixement – comme ça on pourra dîner tous ensemble.

– Je préparais le dîner ! – se proposa Katie.

– Je t'aide ! – Angelina courut derrière Katie.

– Ces femmes nn'… Qu'est–ce que c'est que ça, George ?

– Je crois qu'elles ont besoin de nous, Fred…

– Alors, mieux vaux leur porter secours.

– Tu l'as dit.

Les jumeaux firent leur cocasse fuite vers la cuisine.

– J'irai voir les enfants – Alix marcha vers les escaliers.

– Que Draco y aille – dit Ginny – tu dois nous indiquer où sont les choses pour mettre la table.

– Quoi ? – Alix regarda Ginny, perplexe.

– Oui, que Draco y aille ! – Hermione regarda le blond, qui ne savait pas quoi dire – ce sont James et Sheila, tu les connais… enfin que de vue.

– En réalité, James, je le connais… l'autre fillette est celle que je ne me rappelle pas.

– C'est ma nièce – ajouta Alix.

– Oh… C'est vrai ! Tu n'as jamais dis son nom…

– Bien, alors vas–y ! – Hermione le poussa au début des escaliers – dit–leur que nous dînerons dans peu de temps, pour qu'ils ne se salissent pas beaucoup.

Draco acquiesça lentement. Ce n'était pas une personne qui aimait beaucoup les enfants. Mais c'était mieux que de se sentir inconfortable devant tout le monde.

En montant, il vit une fillette aux cheveux lisses et aux yeux foncés, assise sur un lit d'une chambre face aux escaliers. Elle semblait être en train de lire une histoire à quelqu'un mais il ne distinguait pas à qui.

– Et le prince et la princesse ont vécu heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours… – Sheila soupira – fin…

Sheila remarqua qu'elle avait un auditoire et observa le cadre de la porte, elle vit un blond debout, appuyé.

– Bonjour – salua–t–elle avec un sourire – ne fais pas de bruit.

Draco entra dans la chambre et vit un petit garçon de cheveux noirs, dormir placidement.

– Je crois qu'il était très fatigué – sourit Sheila – Qui es–tu ?

– J–je… je suis… un ami…

– De qui ? – Sheila le regarda suspicieusement.

– De… de ta tante.

– Ah, bien sûr ! Tu es le blond qui est toujours avec elle **:o)** … je ne t'avais pas reconnu, comment t'appelles–tu ?

– Draco Malfoy

– Moi, je suis Sheila McLester, ravie de te rencontrer.

– Pareillement – Draco haussa les épaules.

Tous deux se regardèrent fixement.

– Et ? – Sheila demanda impatiente.

– Et ? – Draco ne parut pas comprendre.

– Tu es venu nous dire quelque chose ? Ou à nous garder ?

– Ah oui !... Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, pour que vous vous prépariez.

– Mieux vaut ne pas réveiller James… il se met de très mauvaise humeur.

Sheila se leva avec attention du lit, et prit la main de Draco, ce qui le fit rougir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts physiques.

Lentement, Sheila sortit de la chambre suivit par Draco et ferma la porte doucement.

– Bien, merci de m'avoir averti – sourit Sheila en lâchant Draco.

– Oui.

Draco ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Il avait peur de descendre. Oui… PEUR… lui… Draco Malfoy… Comment est–ce que ça pouvait être possible ?

– Tu ne veux pas descendre ? – demanda Sheila, en voyant que Draco ne bougeait pas.

– Je suis bien ici – dit le blond pour unique réponse.

– Tu sais ce que je fais quand j'ai peur ?... Je vais avec ma Tati Alix… elle fait en sorte que n'importe qui se sente bien. Tu es son ami, et elle cherchera à te faire sentir mieux.

– Je doute que ça arrive – Draco soupira presque sans s'en rendre compte.

– **:o) **... Je crois que si… tu devrais essayer… je vais me préparer pour le dîner… tu devrais descendre pour ne pas que tu te sentes si seul ici en haut.

– J'ai l'habitude de la solitude – Draco regarda Sheila fixement.

– Mais personne ne peut rester seul pour toujours – Sheila lui sourit – au moins, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans un livre.

Sheila s'éloigna dans la chambre du fond, en étant observé par Draco. Une fillette de 10 ans lui avait appris une leçon très précieuse… Personne ne peut rester seul pour toujours. Il s'était senti seul si longtemps… et maintenant tout était différent. Il souriait plus, et… Il était heureux ?... il l'était véritablement.

Il descendit, décidé, bien qu'un peu nerveux. Il vit tout le monde en train de préparer la table.

– Et ? – Hermione le remarqua au pied de l'escalier – Qu'est–ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

– James est endormi, Sheila se prépare.

– James est endormi ? – Ginny soupira – il va s'endormir tard à nouveau.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû lui laisser voir ce film si tard – dit Harry.

– ¬¬… ça, c'était toi.

– nn'… ah oui.

Alix était toujours absorbé par la pose des couverts. Elle paraissait ne pas faire attention à aucune des discussions qui avaient lieu autour d'elle. Elle se sentait réellement honteuse, et elle ne savait pas comment regarder à nouveau Draco. Bon, peut–être que c'était mieux comme ça. Peut–être, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'en réalité il ne l'aimait pas de cette façon… et tout était fini. Elle ne se ferait pas d'illusions, il n'y aurait pas de déceptions. C'était parfait.

Elle sentit que sa main effleurait une autre et en se retournant, des yeux gris la regardaient fixement.

– Salut – salua le blond.

– S–salut – répondit Alix timidement.

Alix ôta sa main et tenta de s'éloigner mais Draco la retient doucement.

– Il se passe quelque chose ? – Alix tenta d'avoir un ton normal.

– Moi, je crois que une relation entre nous marcherait – lui murmura Draco.

Alix sentit que les couleurs lui montèrent aux joues. Au début, elle pensait que c'était une blague stupide de Draco, mais elle avait levé la tête, défiante. Mais son geste brusque s'était évanoui immédiatement. Elle voyait dans les yeux de Draco quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Beaucoup de sincérité.

Elle acquiesça légèrement et tous deux continuèrent de discuter comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Les autres couples les regardèrent heureux et avec une certaine complicité. Y aurait–il un futur mariage, à part celui d'Hermione ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour le savoir.

A suivre…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je vous adore. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. Prochain chapitre le mariage tant attendu… enfin vous verrez.

Bisous à tous !

Gaby B.


	23. Un évènement plein de complications

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 23. "Un évènement plein de complications"

Enfin…après l'avoir tant attendu, tant désiré… le 16 mars arriva rapidement. Et comme toute journée de mariage, il y avait de la tension et de la nervosité partout.

Dans la maison d'Hermione et Ron, ça avait été prévu que les demoiselles d'honneur et la mariée s'y préparerait (Evidemment !)… Tandis que chez Alix, les hommes y resterait pour… eh bien, pour discuter de trucs d'hommes (parce qu'ils ne leurs faut pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer **:D **)

Avec Hermione, la jeune femme se sentait comme dans un rêve.

– Veux–tu arrêter de bouger, maintenant ? – se plaignit Alix – je ne peux pas te coiffer si tu ne restes pas tranquille.

– Je ne peux pas l'éviter ! C'est le jour de MON mariage !... MON MARIAGE !

– Oui, oui, j'ai entendu ¬¬… mais c'est égal, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, on arrivera en retard, peut–être que Ron croira que tu l'as laissé en plan, et il partira pour Honolulu pour conquérir une femme de là–bas **:o)**

– ¬¬… Alix… Pourquoi est–ce que tes histoires inclus toujours quelque chose de Honolulu ?

Alix haussa les épaules, tandis qu'elle sourit.

– Je ne sais pas… je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances.

– Eh… Et maman ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu sa voix dire 'Hermione, ce décolleté est trop grand' 'Hermione, tu vas froisser ta robe' 'Hermione, mets–toi plus de maquillage' – la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. – si j'entendais encore un Hermione…

– Oui, je sais nn'… c'est pour ça que je l'ai préparé en premier, elle est partie avec Ginny et Harry à l'église… je lui dit pour qu'elle supervise tout.

– Tu es mon sauveur, Alix.

– Je le sais déjà **:o) **… elle a aussi emmené la chipie…

– Elle a emmené Sheila ? Mais je voulais voir à quoi elle ressemblait avec la robe que je lui ai choisie !

– Euhm… elle était très bien… mais elle l'a déteste… en rose avec des fleurs ? Tu n'aurais pas pu être plus original ? – Alix fit claquer sa langue.

– C'EST MON MARIAGE ! – exclama Hermione.

– Non, c'est vrai ¬¬…

Hermione sourit amplement. Peu de fois dans sa vie, elle s'était sentie aussi heureuse… Aussi pleine de vie que ce jour–là.

– On est dans les temps ?

– Calme–toi seulement et laisse–toi te faire coiffer… on est bien dans les temps, en plus la mariée arrive toujours en retard… tradition **:o)**

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce jour soit arrivé…

– Eh bien, crois–le **:o)**

Hermione soupira.

– Tu sais ? Des fois, je pense que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve… qu'en n'importe quel moment je me réveillerai, et je me rendrai compte que rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Que je suis seule… et je le serai comme ça pour toujours…

Hermione serra les poings, tentant de contenir les larmes.

– Ne sois pas bête ! – réprimanda Alix – tout ça est réel, et ne me fais pas te taper pour te le prouver… le bonheur ne vient pas, Hermione, c'est toi qui le fait…

Hermione acquiesça.

– Merci, Alix… tu m'as toujours beaucoup soutenu…

– Je sais **:o)** … Que ferais–tu sans moi ? Tu devrais m'augmenter ¬¬

– Toi, tu ne veux que me ruiner ¬¬

– Si tu peux payer DEUX mariages, bien sûr que tu peux augmenter mon salaire.

– Tu as raison… je peux… mais je ne veux pas nn

– Très drôle ¬¬

Alix inclina la tête d'Hermione, en souriant. Le jour était arrivé, et aussi incroyable que ce soit pour Hermione ça l'était aussi pour Alix.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Chez Alix, pendant ce temps, les jumeaux et Ron semblaient impatients.

– C'est l'heure d'y aller maintenant ? – Ron bougeait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, en tentant de nouer sa cravate.

– Je ne sais pas, petit frère… en fait, je crois qu'on aurait déjà dû être parti… – Fred s'approcha de Ron et l'aida avec la cravate.

– Regarde, Fred, qui te verrais, tu es un expert dans le nœud de cravate – se moqua George.

– J'ai appris avec la Nazi de la formalité… elle, c'est mon adorable femme, Angelina… eh, Ron, qu'est–ce que ça fait de perdre sa liberté ? Parce que quand tu dirais 'je le veux' ça sera comme si tu te mettais des menottes au poignet.

– Quoique avec ces menottes, qui ne se laisserait pas faire ? – sourit George de forme espiègle.

– EH ! ¬¬ – se plaignit Ron – avec tout ça, où est Ginny ?

– Comment ça où elle est ? – Fred regarda Ron, étonné – eh bien à l'église, jeune homme. Je te le dis, tu te maries, et tu ne sais même plus où tu es.

Ron regarda Fred, surpris.

– A l'église ? A L'EGLISE ?

– Oui, à l'église… à l'église, qu'est–ce qui se passe ? – George observa le cadre de la porte – Harry nous a dit qu'on irait dans cette voiture noire, pas vrai ?

– Ouais, il a mentionné que le chauffeur savait où nous emmener.

Ron sembla se tranquilliser après ça.

– Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que Ginny était une idiote – Ron se laissa tomber dans un des canapés proches – stupide ––'

– P'tit frère, p'tit frère… Pourquoi autant de compliment pour notre adorable petite sœur ? – Fred fit claquer sa langue.

– C'est que… – Ron nia de la tête – non, c'est rien…

– Ah, non, maintenant tu nous le dis ! – réclama Fred.

– C'est que… – Ron rougit extrêmement – jenesaispasoùestl'église…

– Qu'as–tu dis ? – George le regarda curieusement – Que tu ne sais pas où est le réglisse ?

– Je ne sais pas où est l'église – répéta Ron avec clarté, et la rougeur commença à remonter sur tout son visage.

– Quoi ? Quoi ? – Fred sourit ouvertement – Tu es le marié ! Et tu ne sais pas où se trouve l'église ? Ha !

– Eh ! ¬¬… Pour moi c'est difficile de m'adapter au monde moldu… toutes ses rues et ses noms difficiles… Ginny m'a dit qu'elle m'y emmènerait, et elle est partie avec Harry ¬¬

– Elle devait préparer James, selon ce qu'elle m'a dit… bon, alors allons–y, sûrement que ce soi–disant chauffeur doit être en train de nous attendre – Fred sourit avec espièglerie.

– Oui, ces moldus mettent de noms si bizarres – George parut comprendre Fred.

– Ça c'est vrai, heureusement qu'Hermione n'a pas eu l'idée de lui mettre un nom comme ça à Eli.

Fred et George se regardèrent et nièrent de la tête.

– Ron, on plaisantait ¬¬

– Moi aussi nn… Ce n'est pas beau quand je comprends vos blagues STUPIDES ? – le rouquin fit un signe de triomphe.

– ¬.¬'… le mariage a affecté le cerveau à Ron.

– Ahhh, c'est le mariage ? J'ai cru que ça avait été ce tonique qu'on lui avait donné lorsqu'on était enfant, pour qu'il se fasse plus intelligent et qu'il avait obtenu l'effet contraire.

George sourit amplement.

– ¬¬… on y va ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai me marier aujourd'hui.

– Caractère de cochon **:o)**

Les trois hommes sortirent de la maison d'Alix et abordèrent l'énorme voiture noire qui paraissait les attendre dehors.

– Eh bien, Ginny aime dilapider de l'argent – se plaignit George – Pourquoi une voiture si grande, si nous sommes que trois ?

– A l'origine, ils devaient y avoir aussi Harry, James, les parents d'Hermione, Angelina et Katie – ajouta Fred – mais après Ginny a voulus que nos parents aillent avec les parents d'Hermione pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent, et Angelina a voulu se changer à la maison avec Katie… c'est comme ça que les plans ont été ruinés.

– Excuse–moi, professeur Binns – interrompit Ron irrité – on peut y aller, maintenant ?

– Ah, oui **:o) **…

Ils gardèrent tous trois un silence absolu, sans savoir quoi faire.

– Et maintenant quoi ? – murmura Ron aux jumeaux.

– Il attend sûrement qu'on lui dise qu'on peut y aller… Excusez–moi…

Le chauffeur se retourna en entendant l'appel de George.

– Oui ?

– Peut–on y aller maintenant ?

– Tout de suite Monsieur, dites–moi juste où je dois me diriger…

– QUOI ?

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Dans l'église, la majorité des invités était déjà en train d'attendre.

– Harry, il n'arrive pas – Ginny commença à s'inquiéter.

– T'inquiète mon cœur, ils arriveront…

– Je vais filmer quand arrivera Tati Hermione – Sheila sourit, et sortit sa caméra vidéo (qu'elle avait derrière un banc de l'église) – ça sera un film très beau **:o)**

– Sheila, tu es adorable avec cette robe – exclama Mme Granger – comme un bonbon.

– ¬¬… je ne l'aime pas, je ressemble à une idiote.

– Une sorbet de fraise – interrompit James, en tirant la robe de Sheila – j'aime la fraise **:o)**

– Tu ne me consoles pas, Jamie…

– Eh ! Hermione est arrivée ! – interrompit Katie.

– Excellent ! – exclama Angelina.

– Mais Ron toujours pas… – Ginny commença à s'inquiéter.

– Ce n'est pas grave, c'est sûrement la circulation qui la retardé… de toute façon, elle restera dans la pièce derrière jusqu'à ce que Ron arrive – sourit Mme Granger.

– Je vais aller la filmer ! – Sheila se dirigea vers une porte à sa droite.

– Attends–moi ! Je viens !

James suivit Sheila, en étant observé par Ginny et Harry.

– Pourquoi il n'arrive pas, Harry ?

– Comme l'a dit Mme Granger, ça doit être la circulation…

– Je ne sais pas, Harry… tout ça me donne un mauvais pressentiment.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Avec les jumeaux et Ron, tous trois était au bord du collapsus nerveux.

– COMMENT EST–CE QUE C'EST POSSIBLE QUE TU NE SACHES PAS LE NOM DE LA RUE DE L'EGLISE DE TON MARIAGE ? – Fred prit une grande inspiration après avoir dit cette phrase sans interruption.

– Tu es stupide ! A qui ça arriverait ? – continua avec la réprimande George.

– NE ME CRIEZ PAS, QUE JE NE PEUX PAS PENSER ! – Ron tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose de significatif sur l'église.

– Comme si c'était une nouveauté – se plaignit Fred.

– Je sais ! C'est bleu à l'intérieur !

– ¬¬… Ça, ça ne nous aide pas !

– Peut–être si vous dites quelque chose de significatif sur la structure – interrompit le chauffeur.

– Vous, ne vous y mettez pas ! – réprimanda Ron.

– Eh, il essaie juste d'aider ! – soutint George – Alors arrête ton hystérie !

– Arrête toi en premier !

– Oblige–moi !

– Ça suffit, ça suffit ! – Fred tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans toute cette histoire – Excusez–les… c'est que c'est le jour de son mariage… et il ne sais pas comment arriver à l'église… je crois que n'importe qui serait hystérique, vous ne croyez pas ?

Le chauffeur acquiesça en souriant.

– C'est pour ça que j'essaie de vous aider.

– Eh bien pour l'instant vous n'avez pas vraiment été très utile – Ron paraissait qu'il perdrait patience (Plus encore ?) à n'importe quel moment.

– Ron, au lieu de dire les idioties dont tu as l'habitude, tente de te souvenir de quelque chose à propos de l'église…

– Je sais ! – interrompit George – Les invitations ! Là–dessus il y a écrit l'adresse de l'église.

– Excellente idée !

– Pas tellement – Ron soupira – les invitations sont chez Hermione.

– ––' ….

– Ecoutez, je commencerai à conduire dans la ville, peut–être qu'en voyant les rues, vous vous rappelez de quelque chose de significatif sur l'emplacement.

– Ça, c'est une bonne idée ! – célébra Fred – Merci !

Ron commença à dénouer sa cravate, en montrant un peu de tristesse.

– Hermione va me tuer…

– Ça, si on arrive à l'église, p'tit frère.

– ¬¬… tu n'aides pas.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione est très compréhensive… elle comprendra tout.

– Est–ce qu'elle comprendra que le jour le plus important de sa vie le futur marié arrive en retard parce qu'il ne sait pas où est l'église ?

– Bon, si tu le présentes comme ça…

– ¬¬Xxx.

Le chauffeur commença à parcourir la ville, et Ron fit particulièrement attention, mais même comme ça, il ne put se souvenir de quelque chose de significatif au sujet de l'église. Eh bien, même pas la rue.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Le temps continuait de passer, et si Ron était désespéré, dans l'église beaucoup était persuadé que le marié ne viendrait pas.

Hermione avait laissé la pièce où elle attendait pour Ron, et elle regardait vers l'autel. Elle voulait pleurer, mais les larmes ne voulaient pas sortir. Elle voulait crier, mais la voix ne voulait pas sortir. Elle savait simplement que ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai.

– Pourquoi tonton Ron n'arrive pas, tati Alix ? – Sheila dirigea sa caméra sur Alix, qui nia de la tête.

– Je ne sais pas… j'espère que c'est la circulation.

– Ça fait déjà une heure de retard – M. Granger commença à s'énerver – si cet idiot a laissé en plan notre fille… je le tue…

– Non, non, Alan… je suis sur que le jeune homme aura une bonne excuse.

– Mon fils ne ferait jamais ça – défendit Mme Weasley.

– Mais Merlin, pourquoi n'arrive–t–il pas ? – Ginny semblait énervée, mais en réalité elle était trop inquiète.

– Ron n'est pas comme ça, Ginny, et il aime Hermione par–dessus tout… quelque chose à dû lui arriver.

– Mais quoi ?

Sheila filma tout le monde dans l'église, ceux qui murmurait et riaient. Elle décida de s'approcher d'Hermione, qui était déjà assise sur l'escalier de l'autel, comme si elle s'était résignée à son destin.

– Tati Mione… – Sheila l'observa à travers sa caméra – Quelque chose que tu voudrais dire pour la vidéo du mariage ?

– Juste une chose… – Hermione tenta de sourire – Ron, mon cœur, j'espère tu vas réellement bien et que rien de mauvais te sois arrivé… Parce que si tu apparais ici, je vais te tuer !

– :D … Mieux vaut que j'aille filmer les demoiselles d'honneurs.

Sheila s'éloigna, tandis qu'Hermione soupira. Est–ce possible que ceci arrive ? Est–ce vrai que Ron puisse la laisser en plan ? … Non… elle le connaissait très bien. Ron ne serait pas capable d'une ignominie pareille… il affrontait toujours les choses.

Mais maintenant c'était très différent. Et si il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le disait ? Qu'il ne voulait pas former une famille avec elle ?... elle toucha son ventre, par inertie, et elle sentit un petit coup de pied.

Il semblerait qu'Eli aussi sentait la tristesse de sa maman et tentait de lui donner son soutien.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

– Allez, fais bien attention, Ron ! – Fred était déjà contaminé par l'accablement de ses frères.

– C'est ce que je fais ! C'est ce que je fais ! Tu crois que ça ne m'intéresse pas, à moi, d'arriver à MON MARIAGE ? Hermione, s'il te plaît, attends–moi…

– Nous avons quasiment fais le tour de la ville – leur dit le chauffeur.

– Tu es sûr de bien avoir fait attention ?

– BIEN SUR QUE OUI !

– Eh bien, on ne dirait pas !

– Eh bien je m'en… ! UN MOMENT, STOOOOOP !

Le chauffeur freina si brusquement que George tomba de son siège.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

– C'est ici ! Je reconnais cet endroit !

"Ici ils font des cappuccinos délicieux"

Il n'oublierait jamais cela. C'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois après leurs retrouvailles. Il se souvenait de ça, parce que justement Hermione lui avait commenté que c'était une drôle de coïncidence que l'église soit si proche du Café qu'elle aimait tant.

"C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas boire de café maintenant que je suis enceinte… comme on vient si souvent à l'église, c'est une grande tentation, ne crois–tu pas ?

Oui… oui… c'était par ici, sans aucun doute.

– Oui, c'est par ici ! Près de ce Café !

– Alors vous devez parler de la Cathédrale… Il fallait le dire avant ! Nous ne sommes pas loin, nous arriverons dans quelques minutes.

– Oui, oui, oui ! – célébrèrent les frères.

– Hermione, ne te désespère pas !

Ron sourit amplement. Il était sûr qu'Hermione l'attendait… lorsqu'il lui raconterait l'histoire, ils rigoleraient bien, plus tard… mais BEAUCOUP plus tard.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Hermione regarda son bouquet et le posa à son côté doucement.

– Il ne viendra pas… il m'a laissé en plan…

– Ne dis pas ça…

Hermione se retourna et vit un blondinet qui s'assit à ses côtés.

– Pourquoi pas ? Une heure et demie est passé, Draco… il ne viendra pas.

– Ecoute, Weasley… c'est–à–dire, Rooon… bien, il est ce que tu veux… mais il t'aime… il ne te laisserait jamais en plan… il a dû lui arriver quelque chose… quelque chose de très bête, sois en sure, mais il ne te laisserai jamais en plan… crois–moi.

Hermione sourit en observant Draco.

– Tu le crois vraiment ?

– Oui… ça me coûte de l'admettre, mais c'est vrai… ne désespères pas.

– Je ne le ferai pas… si c'est nécessaire, je resterai ici toute la journée et toute la nuit :o) … Ron ne ferait jamais ça, parce qu'il m'aime.

– Ça, c'est l'esprit…

– Merci, Draco…

Hermione enlaça Draco, qui caressa lentement les cheveux de la jeune femme, en faisant attention de ne pas la décoiffer.

Alix et Ginny les observèrent en silence.

– Au moins, Hermione parait plus calme…

– Oui… j'espère que Ron arrive bientôt…

Alix semblait un peu triste.

– Se passe–t–il quelque chose, Alix ?

– Quoi ? … non, rien… c'est juste que je me suis rendu compte… que certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Alix jeta un dernier regard à Hermione et Draco et sortit de l'église. Elle avait besoin d'air, elle aussi sentait qu'elle étouffait. Si elle restait une minute de plus, elle aurait explosé. Elle a été bête de croire que Draco pouvait oublier Hermione… alors que c'était évident qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

Un bruit fort sortit Alix de ses pensées et la jeune femme essuya rapidement quelques larmes qui avaient coulés, en tentant de se contenir. En voyant ce qui avait fait ce bruit, elle se surprit de voir une voiture noire… Ron était arrivé !

Les rouquins sortirent de la voiture comme si leurs vies dépendaient de ça.

– OÙ EST–ELLE ? – demanda Ron au bout de l'exaspération.

– Devant l'autel, mais…

Ron courut dans l'église, sans attendre qu'Alix finisse sa phrase.

– Ça, ça ne sera pas bon…

– Qu'est–ce qui ne sera pas bon ? – demanda George, en s'approchant d'Alix.

– Vous verrez…

Alix et les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers l'église aussi.

Ron s'arrêta d'un coup en arrivant devant l'autel et en voyant la scène qui était face à ses yeux. QUE FAISAIT DRACO MALFOY EN TRAIN D'ENLACER SA FEMME ? (ou sa presque femme).

– MALEDICTION, QUE FAIS–TU ?

– RON ! – Ginny sauta de joie – Je savais que tu viendrais !

Hermione et Draco se mirent debout en souriant.

– Tu as tardé… – lui dit Draco.

– Oui ? Et je vois que tu as bien profité du temps ? – Ron le regarda avec colère – Que pensais–tu ? Que si je ne venais pas, tu pourrais prendre ma place ?

– Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses – dit Hermione à voix basse – en plus, as–tu vu que tout le monde est en train de nous regarder ?

– Je m'en fiche ! – Ron ne pouvait se calmer. Il espérait voir Hermione, mais pas dans les bras d'un autre… et de ni plus ni moins que Draco Malfoy. Quel profiteur.

– Si tu étais arrivé à temps, on aurait évité tout ça – répondit tranquillement Draco. Il n'allait pas tomber dans les provocations de Ron.

– EH BIEN J'AI EU DES PROBLEMES ! JE NE LAISSERAI JAMAIS HERMIONE EN PLAN, PARCE QUE JE L'AIME !

Des forts 'Ahhh' des invités firent que Ron rougissent extrêmement.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

– Ron… – Hermione mit sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

– Je ne voulais réellement pas arriver en retard… Mais c'est la faute de Ginny !

– Et pourquoi ma faute ? – Ginny s'approcha, fâchée.

– Tu as dit que tu donnerais des instructions au chauffeur !

– Ron… – Hermione tira le bras de Ron.

– Moi, j'ai dit à Harry de le faire !

– Euh, mon cœur, tu ne l'as pas fait – interrompis Harry.

– Bien sûr que oui !

– Non, j'en suis sûr, je m'en souviendrai sinon…

– Parfait, comme tu vois, c'est totalement SA faute… et toi – Ron se dirigea à Draco – Qui te donne le droit d'embrasser ma femme en mon absence ?

– Ron… – Hermione serra fortement le bras de Ron.

– Qui t'as dit de rater le jour de ton mariage ? – répondit Draco, aussi calmement que toujours.

– RON ! – Hermione cria fortement pour se faire entendre.

– Quoi ? ¬¬

– Je viens de perdre les eaux…

– Et alors ? C'est pour ça qu'on les as payé, non ?

– ¬¬… JE VIENS DE PERDRE LES EAUX ! – répéta Hermione, pour voir si maintenant il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

– QUOI ? Mais tu ne peux pas avoir le bébé ! On va se marier !

– Mon cœur… DIS LUI A ELLE, JE VIENS DE PERDRE LES EAUX !

– On doit aller à l'hôpital ! – Ginny prit Hermione par le bras – Allons–y, allons–y, allons–y !

– Et le mariage ? – Harry regarda tout autour.

– Mon cœur… ça, c'est à toi de t'en occuper, dis aux invités que nous devons partir… quoique je crois que les explications sont de trop… et tu gardes les enfants…

Sheila et James sourirent à Harry, qui soupira.

– Allons–y, je conduis ! – se proposa Alix – Je suis celle qui peut arriver le plus vite à l'hôpital !

– Non, Alix, non ! – se plaignit Hermione.

– Pourquoi pas ? – demanda Ron.

– Si elle conduit, on n'arrivera pas vivant à l'hôpital !

– ¬¬… rien que pour ça je passerai tous les feux et les panneaux 'stop'… Allons–y !

– Hermione… on va avoir un bébé… – Ron semblait ne pas croire tout ce qui se passait.

– Non, c'est vrai, mon cœur ? – dit Hermione sarcastique – Je suis en train de souffrir pour ça !

– Allez–y, ne perdez pas de temps ! – leur dit Mme Weasley – nous vous rejoindrons.

Ils prirent la voiture noire qui était toujours devant la porte, Alix, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco montèrent rapidement (en aidant Hermione bien sûr).

– Respire, respire ! – lui demanda Ron.

– JE CROIS QUE JE SAIS COMMENT RESPIRER, TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE ME LE RAPPELER ! – lui cria Hermione.

– Tranquille, Hermione – Ginny tenta de ne pas la contrarier encore plus.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous arriverons à l'hôpital dans peu de temps – Alix fit démarrer la voiture.

– Es–tu sure de pouvoir arriver à temps ? – Draco était à côté d'Alix comme son copilote.

– Je suis la seule qui est arrivée en cinq minutes à l'hôpital… et ça, depuis chez moi **:o) **– Alix sourit amplement.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce n'est pas bon…

– Toi, mets juste ta ceinture.

Draco obéit et Alix fit rouler la voiture à grande vitesse. Eh bien, quels complications, pas de mariage, mais un bébé en route… un mariage peut en effet être un événement plein de complications.

A suivre…

La chanson en italique est My Song d'Elton John.

Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, vu que j'ai réussi à vite le traduire, ça compensera mes retards de ses deux dernières semaines. J'espère que ça vous a plu… eh bien prochain chapitre la naissance d'Elisabeth Weasley Granger, bien sûr… On est à plus de la moitié, il ne reste "que" 20 chapitres.

Merci à **virg05**, **Virginie Parker Evans**, **luffynette**, **Nelly Potter**, **pikaedition**, **Allima**, **loufette**, **Coweti**, **stephanie**, ¸**Liza**, **Anacofleb **(ravie que ça te plaise autant, et ne t'inquiète pas le message sera passé à l'auteur), vos reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir. Bisous à tous et encore merci pour votre fidélité.

Bisous à tous les lecteurs. A bientôt

Gaby B.


	24. Le bonheur complet

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Chap. 24. "Le bonheur complet"

Dans l'église, Harry était devant l'autel face aux invités.

– Ejem… – Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

– Laisse–le, Harry, on s'en charge – Mme Granger monta vers l'autel – après tout ce sont nos invités.

– Vaudrait mieux que tu ailles à l'hôpital – suggéra Mme Weasley – lorsque tout se calmera ici, on vous rejoindra.

– Bein… c'est que…

– Oui, Harry – Angelina s'approcha – va avec les enfants, nous on verra comment y arriver.

– Mais je n'ai pas en quoi y aller…

– Moi, je peux t'aider…

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Elian s'approcher.

– Ma voiture est dehors, je peux t'emmener… et les enfants aussi, bien sûr **:o)**

– Hourra ! – célébra Sheila – Je pourrais tout filmer !

Harry acquiesça.

– Très bien… on se verra à l'hôpital…

Harry prit à James dans ses bras et sortit avec Elian et Sheila, tandis que M. et Mme Granger expliquaient tout aux invités.

– Tu sais à quel hôpital ils sont allés ? – demanda Elian.

– Aucune idée… ça doit être un tout près…

– Qui conduisait ?

– Je crois que c'était Alix…

– Alors je crois savoir où ils sont allés… allons–y **:o)**

Elian fit démarrer la voiture, tandis que les enfants allèrent, amusés, sur le siège arrière, et Harry tentait de se calmer. Il n'avait passé par tant d'émotion depuis que Ginny avait eu James… peut–être même que ça lui manquait.

Pendant ce temps, Alix continuait de conduire à grande vitesse pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital.

– SORTEZ CETTE FILLE DE MON CORPS ! – criait Hermione, exaltée.

– Mon cœur, tu es en train de me casser les os de ma main – Ron tenta de retirer sa main de celle d'Hermione qui la serrait fortement.

– Si tu ne te tais pas, ça ne sera pas la seule chose que je te casserais !

– Hermione, respire, respire…

– JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE RESPIRER !

– Ça serait plus rapide si vous prenez par la droite – suggéra un homme qui était avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans la partie arrière.

– Et qui êtes–vous, bon sang ? – demanda Alix, en regardant par le rétroviseur.

– C'est le chauffeur de la voiture – répondit Ron avec un ton de douleur.

– Si je prends à gauche, j'évite le rond–point. – éclairci Alix.

– Mais c'est en sens interdit ! – exclama le chauffeur.

– Et ?

– On va avoir un accident ! C'est dangereux !

– Vous voulez que ce bébé naisse dans votre voiture ? J'en doute ! Accrochez–vous bien !

– ALIX, FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS ARRIVE MAINTENANT À L'HÔPITAL !

– Chut, ne cries pas, tu soules.

– Feu rouge, feu rouge, feu rouge ! – Le chauffeur avait les nerfs sur le point d'exploser.

Alix s'arrêta à temps, mais lorsque passèrent deux voitures, elle avança rapidement, en passant le feu rouge.

– Est–ce que vous êtes folle ?

– Franchement, vous ne voudriez pas que je réponde à ça – sourit Alix – tranquille, Hermione, nous sommes sur le point d'arriver.

– SUR LE POINT ? ON DOIT ARRIVER MAINTENANT !

– Hermione, à quoi t'ont servi tous ses cours que tu as pris ?

– TOI, TU AS DEJA EU UN FILS, TU DEVRAIS ME COMPRENDRE !

– Eh bien… c'est vrai **:o)**

– Ginny ! – Ron la regarda, irrité – Tu es supposé nous soutenir !

– Tu n'as pas d'utérus, pas d'opinion.

– ¬¬Xxxx !

– ÇA FAIT MAL ! – Hermione frappa répétitivement la main de Ron.

– Je t'aime, mon cœur – Ron tentait de lui donner tout le soutien qu'il pouvait.

– Eh bien moi je te hais ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ça, alors maintenant tu l'enlèves !

– On va arriver à l'hôpital… j'espère, par Merlin, que ça soit avant que tu ne m'arraches la main.

– Tu ne supportes rien, p'tit frère.

– On est arrivé !

Alix freina brusquement, ce qui fit que tout le monde tomba de son siège. En sortant, ils aidèrent tous à Hermione pour sortir, tandis que des infirmiers, en voyant tout ça, s'approchèrent avec une chaise roulante.

– CETTE FILLE EST SUR LE POINT DE SORTIR ! – cria Hermione aux infirmiers.

– Du calme, madame, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains…

– NE ME DITES PAS QUE JE SUIS ENTRE DE BONNES MAINS, ESPECE D'IDIOT, DITES–MOI QUE VOUS ALLEZ M'ENLEVER CETTE FILLE, MAINTENANT !

– N'est–ce pas un amour ? – sourit Ron.

Les infirmiers se regardèrent entre eux et haussèrent les épaules. Ron suivit les infirmiers qui emmenaient Hermione dans l'hôpital.

– Bon, au moins on est arrivé… Tu ne viens pas, Alix ?

– Non, j'attendrais ici dehors, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Ginny acquiesça et entra dans l'hôpital.

– Pour quoi vas–tu rester ? – Draco la regarda perplexe.

– Je dois attendre qu'arrive les policiers pour leurs donner mes coordonnées. Après tout, c'est moi qui aie failli finir avec la voiture.

– Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça – sourit le chauffeur – si vous me laisser vos coordonnées, alors je pourrais vous contacter après…

– Bien… je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème, on s'échange nos cartes…

– Alors… – le chauffeur regarda la carte que lui avait donné Alix – mademoiselle Alix… je suppose qu'on se verra bientôt… laissez–moi vous dire que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un conduire comme ça…

– nn'… est–ce un compliment ?

– C'est plus que ça, vous avez mon admiration… et peut–être que nous pourrions prendre un café…

– J'adorerais !

Draco fronça les sourcils. Elle adorerait ? Qu'est–ce qui se passe ici ?

– Alors je vous appellerais bientôt…

– Je l'espère **:o) **… Vous savez ? On pourrait aller dans le nouveau café qui s'est ouvert dans le centre ! On dit que c'est très romantique !

– Vous avez de très bon goût ! … Est–ce que je peux vous tutoyer et vous appeler par votre prénom ?

– Si je peux le faire aussi **:o)**

– Bien sûr ! J'espère que ton amie aura un bébé en pleine santé.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça sera sûrement le cas **:o) **… j'attendrais ton appel…

Alix lui fit un baiser sur la joue et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Draco fulmina du regard ce gars et la suivit.

– Eh, eh, eh – Draco prit le bras d'Alix, en faisant en sorte qu'elle s'arrête.

– Quoi ?

– Qu'es–tu en train de faire, bon sang ?

– Euhm… Je crois que je suis en train d'entrer dans l'hôpital…

– Pas ça ! Dehors ! Tu as accepté l'invitation de Monsieur Muscles !

– C'est vrai qu'il est musclé, n'est–ce pas ? – sourit Alix – il doit sûrement aller dans un gymnase…

– Concentre–toi !

– Ne cris pas… on est dans un hôpital ! – Alix le regarda avec espièglerie – il n'y a rien de mal à ce que j'accepte l'invitation de Kyle…

– Ahhh, il s'appelle Kyle ? J'ai cru qu'il s'appelait 'crétin', ça serait sûrement un bon nom pour lui.

– Qu'est–ce que c'est que tout ça ? – Alix l'observa perplexe – Serais–tu jaloux ?

– BIEN SÛR QUE NON !

– Alors ? … Toi et moi, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, on n'est pas fiancés, tu es toujours amoureux d'Hermione… et moi, je ne vais pas t'attendre pour toujours… alors peut–être que Kyle soit une bonne occasion pour continuer à découvrir de nouveaux horizons…

– Mais… mais… !

– Tu peux continuer à ruminer tooooooouuute la journée, Draco… ou prendre une décision. Je te la fais simple.

Alix sourit avant de s'éloigner, en laissant Draco plein de colère et de frustration. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une femme pouvait le mettre dans une telle situation.

Avec Harry, Elian cherchait le meilleur moyen de passer avec une telle circulation.

– Pourquoi ne conduits–tu pas plus vite ? – demanda Harry, exaspéré.

– On ne peut pas… apparemment ils ont fermé une rue… si j'étais une mauvaise langue, je dirais que c'est la faute d'Alix…

– Tu crois ?

– Nous parlons d'une femme qui s'en fiche de passer les signaux d'arrêts si la situation le demande… je crois qu'ils sont déjà arrivés à l'hôpital…

– Papa – James tira doucement le costume d'Harry, qui regardait Elian, un peu apeuré.

– Et tu crois qu'ils sont arrivés à l'hôpital bien ? – Harry observa ses alentours.

– Euh… ça je ne peux pas te l'assurer…

– Papa…

– ¬¬… Tu dois me l'assurer ! Hermione est délicate, elle ne peut pas être traité comme un poulet en plein transport…

– Cette analogie est un peu exagérée, ne crois–tu pas ? – Elian sourit amplement.

– Papa…

– Pas maintenant, James, on est occupés.

– C'est juste une question… – James le regarda avec des yeux tristes.

– Très bien. Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

– Comment on fait les bébés ?

Elian lâcha le volant, surpris, mais le reprit juste à temps avant de perdre le contrôle. Harry sentit que toutes les couleurs montaient à son visage, tandis que Sheila sortit sa caméra pour tout filmer.

– P… pourquoi cette question… ? – Harry se retourna totalement pour voir James.

– Tati Mione va avoir un bébé… Comment elle l'a fait ?

Harry regarda Sheila qui souriait.

– Toi, tu sais déjà à propos de ça, Sheila, n'est–ce pas ?

– Tati Alix m'a dit que c'était par une graine… mais j'ai déjà écarté cette théorie…

– Quoi ? – Harry ne comprit rien.

– Oui, tonton, parce que nous, les humains, nous sommes d'une autre espèce… nous ne sommes pas des végétaux pour grandir comme des graines… je l'ai lu dans un livre de biologie… moi aussi je veux savoir comment on fait les bébés **:o)**

– Euh… vous êtes trop… vous ne devriez pas demander ça ¬¬

– Pourquoi pas ? – Sheila regarda Harry, intriguée.

– Ahhh… Elian… un peu d'aide par ici ?

– Il me semble que tu t'en sors très bien, Harry, continue avec cet enthousiasme – sourit Elian – en plus, moi je conduis.

– ¬¬… ça t'arrange… bon… disons que… la cigogne les amène de Paris **:o)**

– Pourquoi de Paris ? – demanda James.

– Parce que là–bas, il doit y avoir une fabrique de bébé, n'est–ce pas tonton Harry ? – Sheila sourit.

– Euh… quelque chose comme ça…

– Si il y a une fabrique de bébé et la cilogre…

– Cigogne – corrigea Harry.

– Ouais… bon, ça amène les bébés, pourquoi alors tati Mione a dû attendre autant de temps ?

– Oui ! – Sheila soutint James – En plus… Pourquoi son ventre a enflé ? Le bébé est sensé être dans son ventre…

– nn'… ton histoire n'a pas fonctionné Harry…

– Si tu n'aides pas, pas d'opinion ¬¬ – s'irrita Harry.

– Les enfants… Qui veux une glace ?

– Moi ! – Sheila et James tapèrent des mains en même temps, excités.

– C'est ça, Harry, corrompt les enfants – Elian claqua sa langue.

– Si tu as une meilleure idée, nous sommes prêts à l'entendre.

– On est arrivés à l'hôpital – sourit Elian pour toute réponse.

– Eh, tonton… Après les glaces, tu nous diras comment on fait les bébés ? – Sheila le regarda avec des yeux tristes.

– Ah voilà ! Ce regard !... c'est de toi qu'il l'a appris James ¬¬

– **:o) **…

Dans l'hôpital, Alix, Ginny et Draco attendaient dans la salle d'attente de la maternité que Ron sorte.

– Comment vous croyez que ça se passe pour Hermione là–bas dedans ? – Alix semblait inquiète.

– Ahh… tout ira bien… quoique j'ai entendu qu'il y avait des accouchements qui durait 24 heures…

– C'est vrai ?

– Eh bien… c'est ce que disent les rumeurs… moi, je n'ai pas tarder autant avec James…

– Ça doit être beau d'avoir un bébé – sourit Alix.

– Sûrement que Monsieur Muscles t'en fera un avec plaisir – dit Draco avec un ton fâché.

– Monsieur Muscles ? – Ginny sembla confuse – Qui c'est ça ?

– Tu veux laisser ça maintenant ? – Alix regarda Draco avec colère – On va juste prendre un café, pas nous marier…

– Avec qui vas–tu prendre un café ? Dis–moi ! – Ginny sembla anxieuse.

– Ahhh… c'est que Kyle…

– Kyle ?

– Le chauffeur qui était avec nous… il m'a invité à sortir **:o)**

– Il t'a invité à sortir ? Waouh, quelle chance tu as ! C'est un canon ! Moi, j'aimerai bien qu'Harry ait ses bras **;o)**

– Tu as de la chance qui ne soit pas en train de t'écouter. nn'

Draco était juste assis, les bras croisés, et il semblait encore plus irriter par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

– Et alors ? Quand est le rendez–vous ?

– Il m'appellera **:o)**

– Quelle chance ! Quoique dans un hôpital, c'est plus probable de conquérir un médecin… mais bon, on voit que c'est un type charmant…

– N'est–ce pas ?

– OUI ! Si vous vous mariez, on sera heureux – Ginny enlaça Alix – Félicitations !

– Ginny, on n'est même pas encore sorti **:o)**

– Et vous aurez des enfants !

– Euh…

Ginny continua de planifier la vie d'Alix, tandis qu'elle ne faisait que de sourire et Draco fronçait les sourcils.

Harry et compagnie arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital, en entrant rapidement (ce qu'Harry remercia, parce que sinon, les enfants continueraient à lui poser des questions). Une fois qu'on les informe d'où se trouvait la maternité, ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Draco, Ginny et Alix en train d'attendre patiemment.

– Vous êtes arrivés ! – Alix sourit – Est–ce que vous avez eu du mal à trouver ?

– On a juste suivi la zone de désastre – sourit Elian – Comment va Hermione ?

– On ne sait pas, ils ne sont pas encore sortis pour nous informer… Mais Alix a un rendez–vous galant !

– Ginny ! – réprimanda Alix.

– Un rendez–vous galant ? – Harry s'accommoda les lunettes.

– Oui, avec le chauffeur de la voiture ! On a été des cupidons, mon amour !

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et l'enlaça.

– Qu'est–ce que c'est un rendez–vous galant ? – demanda Sheila, confuse.

– Un rendez–vous galant, c'est quand les gens se prépare à se marier – éclaira Ginny.

– Eh bien, si c'est le jeune homme de l'entrée, il a l'air très décent, ils nous a même indiqué où vous étiez – Elian acquiesça – très bon parti.

– Excusez–moi ! – Alix s'irrita – Je crois que c'est à moi de décider si c'est un bon parti ou pas.

– Oh, mais tu ne nieras pas qu'il est très beau !

– Excuse–moi ? – Harry commença à s'irriter aussi.

– Euh… bien sûr il ne se compare pas avec toi, mon amour **:D**

– Maman… Comment on fait les bébés ?

Ginny observa James avec des yeux désorbités.

– Eh biiiien… Qui veut un sorbet ?

– Moi ! – le petit James se réjouit.

– Est–ce que vous deux vous évadez les questions de votre fils en le corrompant ? – Elian les regarda avec désapprobation.

Sans que personne ne se rende compte, excepté Sheila, Draco se mit debout et s'éloigna vers une des fenêtres de l'hôpital. Sheila s'approcha de lui.

– Il se passe quelque chose, tonton Draco ?

Avec le temps, Sheila s'était habitué à tous les appeler tonton ou tati.

– Non…

– Tu crois que tati Alix va se marier avec ce monsieur ?

Draco regarda Sheila fixement.

– Est–ce que tu aimerais que ça arrive ?

– On voit qu'il est très sympathique et qu'il serait bon avec tati…

Draco fixa à nouveau son regard sur les fenêtres. Génial, maintenant Sheila approuve aussi cette romance.

– Mais je crois que je te préférerais comme tonton…

– Quoi ? – Draco se retourna surpris vers la fillette.

– Le sourire… tati Alix sourit toujours lorsque elle est avec toi… en plus, toi tu es plus beau…

Alix s'approcha d'eux et les observa avec une certaine curiosité.

– Viens, Sheila – Alix prit la main de la fillette – n'embêtes pas Draco.

– Elle ne me dérange pas – clarifia rapidement Draco.

– Tati Alix, je peux filmer l'hôpital ?

– Tu as apporté ta caméra ?

– Oui… Je vais la chercher ! C'est tonton Elian qui l'a et comme ça je pourrai vous filmer ensemble…

Sheila s'éloigna, heureuse, et Alix resta dans un silence incommode avec Draco.

– Bon… je m'en vais, tu veux sûrement être seul…

– Je ne suis pas bon pour exprimer ce que je ressens – lâcha Draco, tentant de s'armer de courage.

– Pour tout le monde c'est un peu difficile – sourit Alix – avec le temps tu y arrives.

– Admettre… admettre que j'ai des sentiments profonds… c'est bizarre… je viens d'une famille qui n'a jamais proféré un 'je t'aime'… et puis…

– Draco, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer avec moi, je le comprends.

– Tu as mentionné que j'étais toujours amoureux d'Hermione.

Alix mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

– Oui…

– Pourquoi le dis–tu ?

– Ça se voit dans ton regard… tu n'es pas le premier qui s'attache à un impossible…

– C'est vrai, je crois que j'aimerai toujours Hermione.

Alix n'osa pas lever la tête. Maintenant il devait lui rappeler cela, si elle le savait, pourquoi cet intérêt pour la faire souffrir ?

– Mais – continua Draco – c'est un amour platonique… c'est une tendresse d'ami… de frères… elle m'a aidé de manières qu'elle ne s'imagine même pas… et on ne peut pas changer la gratitude que j'ai pour elle… mais ce n'est pas l'amour que je sens… eh bien… que je sens pour toi…

Alix leva son regard et remarqua que Draco était totalement rouge, et n'osait pas regarder la jeune femme.

– Souriez !

Sheila interrompit la scène, en filmant tout avec sa caméra.

– Tonton Draco, tu ressembles à une fraise ! Pourquoi es–tu si rouge ?

– Allez, chipie – Alix la poussa doucement par les épaules, pour éviter de mortifier plus Draco – ça reste en suspend tout ça… mais merci… tu es totalement correspondu et tu peux commencer à perdre la peur de l'exprimer. – sourit Alix.

– De quoi parles–tu, tati ? – Sheila la regarda confuse.

– Allez, mademoiselle, allons filmer le reste…

Draco sourit. Il avait confessé son amour et le monde ne s'était pas arrêter. Peut–être qu'il n'était pas destiné à être seul, comme il l'avait pensé. Maintenant… peut–être qu'il pourrait être heureux. Véritablement heureux.

Il décida de s'approcher du reste, où Ginny et Harry tentait toujours d'expliquer à James comment on faisait les bébés, tandis qu'Elian les observait, amusé.

– Ron arrive ! – Ginny le vit avec espoir.

Ils s'approchèrent tous de Ron, en espérant des explications.

– Comment va Hermione ? – Alix parut anxieuse.

– La petite est déjà née ? – Ginny soupira, comme se souvenant de la naissance de James.

– Tout va bien ? Il n'y a rien d'anormal ?

– Tonton Ron, comment on fait les bébés ?

Ils observèrent tous le petit James et restèrent dans un silence sépulcral.

– Eh biiiiien – Ron rougit.

– Pas maintenant, James, on continuera après avec cette discussion – Harry enlaça James.

– Hermione va bien… Eli ne naît pas encore, mais elle est sur le point, je suis sorti parce qu'ils allaient la préparer pour la salle d'accouchement.

– Weasley ! Ron Weasley !

Une infirmière sortit de la salle d'accouchement avec une blouse bleu dans les mains.

– C'est moi – signala Ron – Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

– Votre épouse est sur le point d'avoir son bébé, alors préparez–vous…

– Me préparer ? Me préparer pour quoi… ?

– Pour entrer dans la salle d'accouchement, Monsieur Weasley…

– Moi ? Je vais entrer… voir tout ça ?

– Actuellement il est permis aux pères de passer pour soutenir leurs épouses… allons–y, préparez–vous, je reviens tout de suite pour que nous entrions ensemble.

– Mais…

L'infirmière s'éloigna laissant Ron dans une mer de confusion.

Comme il semblait que Ron ne réagissait toujours pas, ils l'aidèrent entre tous à mettre la blouse et tout le reste pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans la salle d'accouchement avec Hermione.

– Tu nous racontes tous les détails.

– Et ne laisses pas qu'ils s'occupent d'une autre maman avant Hermione ! Vous êtes arrivés les premiers !

– Amour – Harry tenta de calmer Ginny – on est pas dans une boulangerie, ici ce n'est pas à celui qui arrive le premier.

– De toutes façons !

– Ron, est–ce que ça va ?

– J–je vais… je vais avoir un bébé…

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux, en lâchant des petits rires moqueurs. Eh bien, Ron était drôlement nerveux.

– Allons–y Monsieur Weasley – l'infirmière revient avec des blouses – il est temps de rentrer.

Comme Ron ne paraissait pas se décider, Ginny le poussa, ce qui le fit trébucher.

– Merci… – lui dit le rouquin avant de disparaître.

– Bonne chance ! – sourit Ginny.

– J'espère que tout ira bien… – Alix s'assit, inquiète.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira comme sur des roulettes – Draco l'entoura de son bras, en tentant de lui donner du soutien.

Dans la salle d'accouchement, lorsque Ron entra, Hermione tentait de contrôler sa respiration.

– Bonjour, mon amour – Ron s'approcha de la jeune femme.

– RON ! OÙ ETAIS–TU BON SANG ?

– Je me préparais, mais je suis là maintenant… mon amour, comment te sens–tu ?

– COMMENT CROIS–TU QUE JE ME SENTE ?... Je ne peux pas le faire ! Je ne peux pas !

– Oui, tu peux, mon amour, tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse…

– Je ne peux pas…

– Madame Weasley, il est temps de pousser…

– Je ne peux pas ! J'ai trop mal !

– Nous savons que ça fait mal, madame Weasley, mais vous devez aider votre fille pour qu'elle naisse rapidement…

– Mon amour, mon amour – Ron embrassa le front d'Hermione – tu peux, pousse, pousse… tu verras qu'on aura une fille magnifique, comme toi…

– Tu le crois vraiment ?

– Oui, elle sera merveilleuse…

– On voit déjà la tête ! Il faut juste une grande poussée, Madame Weasley !... Poussez, maintenant !

Hermione serra la main de Ron, en recevant tout son soutien, et poussa avec toutes ses forces. Un grand pleur tranquillisa toute la salle, tandis que Ron regarda le petit corps que le médecin tenait dans ses mains… Cette si petite chose était sa fille ?

– Félicitations, Mme Weasley… vous avez une magnifique petit fille.

Les infirmières couvrirent la petite dans des couvertures et l'approchèrent d'Hermione.

– Voici votre fille…

– Eli… ma petite Elizabeth… – Hermione embrassa le front du bébé.

– Elle est très belle – Ron sentit qu'il ne pouvait contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Il avait toujours entendu son père dire que c'était une émotion indescriptible.

Maintenant il le vivait en chair et en os.

Tous deux avaient tant de sentiments en voyant cette petite qui tendait ses bras de façon joueuse.

– Elle a tes yeux, mon cœur… – Hermione regarda Ron, radieuse.

– Oui… mais elle est aussi belle que toi.

Ron embrassa tendrement Hermione.

– Je suis fier de toi.

– Elle a fait tout le travail – sourit Hermione.

– Monsieur Weasley, on va emmener votre épouse dans une chambre… vous pouvez avertir la famille qu'elle sera au troisième étage, chambre 34.

– Merci… je te verrais en haut, mon amour.

– Ne fais pas long…

Ron sortit de la salle d'accouchement et s'appuya sur un des murs de la salle d'attente, tandis que tout le monde le regardait avec doute.

– C'est tout une Weasley – c'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de se laisser tomber dû à la fatigue.

Ils se regardèrent tous et s'embrassèrent tous, émus.

– Peut–on aller voir Hermione ?

– Oui… ils vont la monter dans un moment… troisième étage, chambre 34.

– Est–ce que ça va, Ron ? – Harry s'assit à côté du rouquin.

– Oui… Harry… j'ai une fille… je suis papa… pince–moi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve…

– Vu que tu insistes… – Harry pinça Ron.

– EH ! ¬¬ … fait plus attention avec le nouveau papa.

– On va voir Hermione – sourit Ginny.

Harry aida Ron à se lever et ils se dirigèrent tous au troisième étage, où ils attendirent patiemment qu'ils montent Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard ils emmenèrent Eli.

– Elle est très belle ! – Ginny portait le bébé, tandis que tout le monde posait des questions à Hermione.

– Comment te sens–tu ? – Alix la regardait nerveuse.

– Fatiguée… mais heureuse…

– C'est une magnifique petite fille ! – exclama Draco.

– On ne dirait même pas que c'est la fille de Ron – sourit Ginny.

– ¬¬… – Ron regarda Ginny avec désapprobation.

Sheila filmait tout, heureuse, tandis que James, tirant doucement les draps d'Hermione, lui demandait comment on faisait les bébés, ce qui lança une nouvelle discussion sur le sujet.

Elizabeth Weasley Granger était née, en complétant le bonheur d'Hermione et Ron.

A suivre…

Eh voilà, la naissance tant attendue. A partir de maintenant les chapitres seront différents, ils seront narrés par un personnage de la fic, enfin vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre. Ils sont également plus longs pour la plupart donc je vous demanderai un tout petit peu de patience.

Réponses aux reviews.

Tous d'abord avant de répondre, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Waouh ! Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, même si l'histoire avait eu pas mal de succès en v.o., je n'aurai jamais cru avoir autant de reviews et là j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews alors je voulais vous dire un grand merci à tous.

**Sinkha :** Salut, eh bien ravie que cette fic te plaise. En ce qui concerne Hagrid, il est toujours garde chasse à Poudlard, on le verra par la suite vers le chaptre 25 ou 26 je crois mais ça ne sera qu'un bref aperçu, désolée, tu risque d'être déçue. Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que tu continuera malgré tout à lire. Bisous.

**Mimille **: Salut, eh bien que de questions c'est vrai que le chapitre est coupé cruellement mais ce n'est que la volonté de l'auteur. Pour tes questions, tu as la majorité de réponses sur ce chapitre et en ce qui concerne le mariage, il faudra lire la suite pour voir, qui sait ? Merci en tout cas pour ta reviews et ta fidélité. Bisous

**Coweti :** Salut, merci encore pour tes reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de te voir toujours là, même si tu as du retard **;o) **au moins tu peux lire deux chapitres l'un après l'autre grâce à ma vitesse. Bisous à toi.

Et un grand Merci aussi à **loufette**,** Anacofleb**, **Allima**, **Kika**, **russiangirl1008 **(ou **Elizabeth ;o) **), **virg05**, **stephanie**, **Virginie Parker Evans**, **Choups**, **pikaedition **pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

Bisous à tous.

Gaby B.


	25. Souvenirs:La vie continue 1ère partie

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Note introductive de l'auteur : A partir d'ici, la fic sera narré à la 1ère personne, vue que c'est les impressions de quelqu'un sur les évènements. De qui ? Vous le verrez à la fin, mais j'imagines que lorsque vous verrez comme tout se déroules, vous saurez qui c'est **:o)** … C'est pour ça que tout est en italique **:o)**… j'espère que vous m'aurez comprit parce que j'ai tendance à tout mélanger **:D**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Chap. 25. "Souvenirs : La vie continue" – Première partie.**

_4 mois était passés depuis la naissance d'Eli. C'était un très beau bébé. Je me demandais si, moi, on m'avait aimé autant qu'à elle. Elle avait des yeux bleus et le peu de cheveux qui sortait était bruns… évidemment de tati Hermione…_

_Toute la famille se réunissait, et bien que tati Alix et moi nous nous sentions un peu comme des intrus au début, ils nous aidaient tous à nous adapter. Tonton Draco avait enfin donné le pas définitif et avais demander à tati Alix d'être officiellement ensemble… bon, c'est le plus définitif qu'il peut faire en si peu de temps. Kyle nous a rendu visite quelques fois… je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux de tati Alix la première fois qu'il la vu, mais elle l'a toujours rechassé de façon subtil._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon obsession de tout filmer, mais j'adorais. Je voulais avoir de beaux souvenirs… je voulais quelque chose à voir lorsque j'irai à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas encore sûr que je reçoive ma lettre, mais je l'escomptais tellement… que ça me suffisait._

– _Allez, Eli… dit M–A–M–A–N… – tati Hermione insistait tellement à ce qu'Eli parle, que même à moi ça m'exaspérait._

– _Hermione, au moins tu peux y penser ? – tonton Harry semblait anxieux._

– _Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas beaucoup sur le sujet, Harry…_

– _Mais tu étais la meilleure dans les cours de McGonagall ! Moi, je peux te mettre à jour ! Draco m'aidera !_

– _Je ne sais pas…_

– _Parvati a accepté de rester une autre année… Eli aura deux ans, elle ne serait pas si petite… au moins penses–y._

_Tonton Harry voulait que tati Hermione soit son nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses. Il était persuasif, mais tati y pensait toujours._

– _ALIX ! – tati Ginny criait depuis la cuisine – Qu'est–ce que je t'ai dit, de laisser les tétines d'Eli tremper dans l'eau ?_

– _Oups – tati Alix couru dans la cuisine. C'était une scène amusante._

– _On va jouer, Sheila !_

_James jouait toujours avec moi. J'aimais beaucoup sa compagnie mais ce serait celui qui me manquerait le plus si je vais à Poudlard. Je sais que vous me diriez, Comment ça se fait que ce ne soit pas tante Alix ?... Mais c'est que James est mon confident… je lui raconte tout, et comme je sais qu'il ne peut pas le dire, je me sens tranquille._

_James et moi, nous jouions avec Patti _(N/T Pattenrond)_ et Michu lorsque tout est arrivé. Un hibou est arrivé, ce qui me fit sauter de joie. Mais après je me suis repris… c'était trop tôt pour qu'arrive ma lettre de Poudlard. Tati Ginny alla recevoir le hibou et lui ôta la lettre._

– _Qu'est–ce que c'est ? Si c'est de Poudlard, je serais en problème – tonton Harry claqua sa langue._

– _Non… – tati Ginny semblait très pâle._

– _Quoi ? Qu'est–ce qui se passe mon amour ?_

– _Angelina…_

_Ils pâlirent tous à l'instant, comme une réaction instantanée. James et moi, nous ne comprenions pas beaucoup, mais on savait que c'était quelque chose de mauvais. Tous avaient de la tristesse dans les yeux._

– _Allez–y… je reste avec les enfants._

– _Merci, Alix._

_Et de cette façon, ils sortirent tous, nous laissant avec tati Alix._

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe, tati Alix ?_

– _Les enfants… votre tante Angelina… eh bien, elle est malade…_

– _Qu'est–ce qui lui arrive ? – James semblait effrayé._

– _Elle… elle a perdu le bébé qu'elle attendait…_

_James et moi, nous nous sommes regardés et nous n'avons pu éviter les larmes. Tati Alix nous enlaçait avec force, en nous faisant remarquer qu'elle était là pour nous soutenir. Eli commença à pleurer aussi, comme si elle se liait à la peine qui nous saisissait en ce moment._

– _Attendez ici, je vais voir Eli._

_Tati Alix se leva pour aller voir Eli, tandis que James s'accrochait à ma ceinture. Tati Angelina désirait tellement ce bébé… elle avait prévu des noms, elle avait acheté des vêtements… rien que d'imaginer la douleur par laquelle elle passait, ça me paraissait interminable._

_Ça a été des jours sans voir aucun de nos oncles et tantes. Tati Alix est restée avec nous, jusqu'à ce que, après quelques jours, ils arrivèrent tous d'un coup… même tati Angelina._

_Elle était maigre… trop maigre. Amaigrie, avec les yeux enflés, peut–être à force de pleurer. James et moi, nous avons échanger des regards… nous ne savions même pas quoi faire._

_La première à réagir fut tati Alix… qui avança entre tous et embrassa tati Angelina avec force. Tante Alix a ce don… lorsqu'elle t'enlace, tu sens comme si elle ne te laissera jamais, et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas par quoi tu passes, elle fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour t'aider. J'ai même vu tati Angelina sourire, ce qui est aussi une de vertus de tati Alix._

_Tonton Fred semblait plus fort. Il semblait qu'il avait pleuré mais c'était comme si il sortait de l'énergie pour ne pas laisser tati Angelina._

_Tati Hermione et tonton Ron coururent embrasser Eli, et tati Ginny et tonton Harry firent la même chose avec James. A ce moment–là, c'est la première fois que je me suis sentie seule… tati Alix enlaçait toujours tati Angelina et ça, c'était clair dans ma tête que si tati Alix n'était pas là, il n'y aurait personne qui m'enlacerait, personne qui me donnerai de la tendresse ou de l'amour… qui serrait là pour me soutenir._

_Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. J'ai senti une main qui s'est posé délicatement sur mon épaule. En me retournant, j'ai vu tonton Draco… et sans y penser deux fois, je me suis lancée dans ses bras. Il m'a serré si fort qu'il me faisait mal, mais j'ai compris qu'il était encore un novice en ce qui concerne transmettre ses sentiments, c'est pourquoi je l'ai remercier qu'il me donne son amour… et alors le sentiment de solitude s'est dissipé, comme un grand rideau de fumée qui se dissous aux premiers pas de la lumière du soleil._

_Tati Angelina s'approcha de nous… et nous sommes restés immobiles._

– _Que faites–vous si loin ?... Venez–me faire un câlin… – la voix de tati Angelina n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant, elle n'avait plus la même force de caractère qui l'a caractérisait… mais elle n'a jamais arrêter d'être tendre._

_James et moi, nous avons sourit et nous avons couru l'enlacer fortement. Ça a été le deuxième sourire de tati Angelina ce jour–là. Tati Hermione a emmené Eli et ils restèrent tous muet. Tati Angelina vit le bébé et l'embrassa tendrement, en faisant tomber quelques larmes._

– _Si je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, au moins mes neveux seront la lumière de nos vies…_

_Je n'avais pas très bien compris pourquoi tati Angelina avait dit ça, jusqu'à ce que plus tard, on a su que dû à la perte du bébé, elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants. Tati Katie et Alix ont préparé le repas et nous nous sommes tous installés à table, comme la grande famille que nous étions. Il manquait juste les grands–parents Granger et M. et Mme Weasley, qui venait nous rendre visite de temps en temps… mais il semblait qu'ils voulaient laisser de l'espace aux nouveaux parents (et aux plus expérimentés aussi)._

_Tati Angelina a retrouvé son énergie après une semaine, mais en même temps elle est devenue la tante qui nous gâtait le plus. Elle nous achetait de tout, même à moi, qui n'était pas sa nièce biologique. Et malgré tout, tati Ginny insistait sur le fait que James et moi, nous allions nous marier lorsqu'on serait grands. Ça me faisait rigoler ses commentaires. James était d'accord, mais c'était un enfant de 3 ans, il n'avait pas beaucoup de pouvoir de décision. En plus, le fait qu'on avait 7 ans de différences n'était pas quelque chose de simple. Je me limitais à lui sourire, mais j'étais sûr qu'à Poudlard, je connaîtrai mon âme sœur… mais je ne savais pas que le destin m'allait me jouer un tour bien ironique._

_Le temps continua de passé… et tonton Draco est venu vivre avec nous. Il ne se sont jamais marier, vu que tous deux croyaient à l'amour libre… mais tati Alix a porté la robe… cette robe que mamie Misel a fait avec amour et qui était pour qu'elle la porte lorsqu'elle trouvait son âme sœur. A moi ça me faisait plaisir, je me sentais comme dans une vraie famille, bien que j'ai causé beaucoup de problème à tonton et tati lors de mon adolescence _**uu'**_ … chaque fois qu'on me le demandait, je disais que c'était mes parents… et avec le temps, c'est comme ça que je les ai appelé… **papa** et **maman**... tati Alix a pleuré d'émotion la première fois qu'elle l'a entendu de ma bouche… et je jure que je n'avais plu envie de le lui dire à nouveau _¬¬_… ça m'a semblé embarrassant._

_Tonton Elian venait aussi souvent nous rendre visite, jusqu'à ce qu'il a décidé de vivre définitivement à Londres. Ça a coïncidé avec le fait que son ami, Olivier Dubois, joue pour l'équipe officiel de Londres… tonton Harry et tonton Ron parlait toujours de Quidditch avec lui. Il était très beau. _**:o)**

_Il semblait que la famille était complète et ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Eli avait déjà un an et quatre mois lorsqu'un autre évènement marqua la famille._

_On était chez moi, tati Hermione et tonton Ron nous rendait visite avec Eli, et la même chose pour James… quoique il n'y ait que tati Ginny. Tonton Harry était au travail._

_Je jouais avec James qui avait maintenant 4 ans… et moi 11 ans… mes tant attendus 11 ans. Lorsque je les ai eu, j'attendais ma lettre pour Poudlard… j'étais déjà désappointé, mais tati Ginny m'a expliqué que les lettres arrivaient jusqu'au mois de juillet, et ça coïncide avec le fait que certain fête leur anniversaire ce mois–là, et c'est pour ça qu'on leur envoie juste le jour de leur anniversaire. Je n'ai pas compris beaucoup mais elle me donnait sûrement de l'espoir._

_C'était marrant, parce que comme Patti (le vieux chat de tati Hermione) était avec mon chat, Michu, Eli appelait Patti '**papa'**... et à tonton Ron, elle l'appelait '**patti**'… ça nous faisait tous rire, sauf lui _**uu'**

– _Eli, dit P–A–P–A… Qui est P–A–P–A ? C'est moi, Papa !_

– _Patti ! – exclama Eli, en tendant ses petits bras vers tonton Ron._

– _¬¬… ça c'est de ta faute ! – tonton Ron regardait tati Hermione._

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _C'est ton chat !_

– _C'est ta fille _**:o)**

– _Papa !_

_Tonton Ron se retourna vers Eli, comme si il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

– _Vous avez entendu ? Elle m'a appelé Papa ?_

– _Papa ! – dit à nouveau Eli._

– _ELLE M'A APPELE PAPA !_

– _Euh… mon cœur…_

_Tonton Ron observa à ses côtés et vit Patti s'approché._

– _Papa ! – Eli tendait maintenant ses petits bras vers Patti._

– _¬¬… maudit chat manipulateur._

_Nous avons tous ri bruyamment. Tonton Draco nous apprenait à mettre des pièces dans un jeu que tati Angelina nous avait offert, lorsque le hululement d'une chouette nous sortit de notre concentration._

_C'était une chouette blanche comme la neige, qui tenait une lettre. Quoi d'autre sinon ? Et tati Ginny se pressa de la prendre._

_Je ne vais pas nier mon émotion. J'ai sauté lorsque j'ai entendu la chouette hululée mais je serrais les poings, en attendant la déception._

– _Sheila… – tati Alix et tati Ginny souriaient – c'est pour toi…_

_Je n'ai pas pu réagir sur le moment… les mots **c'est pour toi **résonnaient toujours dans ma tête._

– _Tu ne veux pas la lire ? – demanda tati Ginny, intriguée._

_Sans qu'elle doive le demander à nouveau, je me suis mis debout rapidement et je l'ai prise… ELLE AVAIT LE SCEAU DE POUDLARD !... OUI J'AI RECU MA LETTRE, J'IRAIS A POUDLARD ! J'ai senti comme une explosion en moi… une joie indescriptible. J'ai embrassé tous mes oncles et tantes, en pleurant de joie._

– _Tu vois ? Tu es une sorcière ! – tonton Ron m'embrassa fortement._

– _OUIIII !_

– _Il faudra tout t'acheter… – tati Alix soupira – je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire sans toi, démon._

– _Je viendrais pour les vacances ! – je sourit heureuse – Je suis une sorcière, oui !_

_Ils m'observèrent tous avec une certaine émotion. Je sais que j'ai réagit de façon ridicule mais vous imaginez l'émotion ¬¬… C'était quelque chose de merveilleux !_

– _Et le meilleur c'est que tu pourras utiliser la baguette de ta grand–mère – sourit tati Hermione._

– _OUI ! _**:o)**

– _Il faudra prévoir l'aller au Chemin de Traverse – tonton Draco sortit un petit agenda. – Il faut voir quand est–ce que c'est le plus envisageable de t'y emmener._

_Comme l'émotion momentanée m'était déjà passée (je dois dire que je suis encore heureuse), j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans ce cadre. James n'était nulle part._

– _Tati Ginny, et James ?_

_Tati Ginny sembla se rendre compte de la même chose et se mit à le chercher avec le regard._

– _Il doit être en haut._

– _Je vais le chercher – je me proposa – je veux lui raconter mes plans pour Poudlard._

_Ils commencèrent tous à planifier, pour moi, mes achats (typique de notre famille, tous doivent donner leur avis sur les décisions qui vont être prise)._

_En montant, tout était horriblement silencieux. Je pressentais que quelque chose de mauvais allait passé, mais j'ai nié de la tête. Il ne faut pas être si négative._

– _Jamie ? Où es–tu ?_

_Je n'ai pas obtenu de réponse et j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Finalement je l'ai vu sortir de ma chambre… mais il avait un regard de tristesse… c'était le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, je le connaissais déjà très bien._

_Sans rien lui dire, je suis entrée dans ma chambre, en ne remarquant rien d'anormal… j'ai à nouveau tout observer… C'était ça ! Il manquait la baguette de ma grand–mère, que j'avais sûr une étagère à côté de mon lit !_

_Je suis sortie furieuse, j'ai pris James par les épaules et je l'ai secoué avec force._

– _OÙ EST–ELLE ? OÙ EST LA BAGUETTE DE MA GRAND–MERE ?_

_Apparemment mes cris (je n'avais pas senti que j'avais crié) ont alerté tout le monde, et ils sont montés rapidement. Tonton Draco m'a séparé de James avant que je le blesse. En vérité, je sentais une colère incroyable… peut–être parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait avec la baguette._

– _Sheila ! Mais qu'est–ce qui se passe ? – tati Alix se baissa jusqu'à être à ma hauteur, apeurée. Je crois qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça. Franchement, moi non plus. Je ne savais pas de quoi je pouvais être capable. Tonton Ron portait Eli, qui était aussi effrayée devant la scène qui était en train de se passer._

– _James a pris la baguette de ma grand–mère ! – c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire._

_Tati Ginny s'approcha de James et l'observa fixement._

– _Est–ce que c'est vrai, James ? Si c'est vrai, tu dois la lui rendre…_

_James commença à pleurer en silence._

– _Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé, fils ? – tati Ginny eut également peur._

– _J–je suis désolé… Sheila…_

_James sortit de sa poche arrière de son pantalon la baguette de ma grand–mère… en réalité… deux morceaux… il l'avait cassé en deux._

_Je ne pus éviter de me laisser tomber, comme si je sentais que le monde me tombait dessus. Le seul souvenir de ma grand–mère… maintenant était détruit._

– _Oh, non… – tati Ginny mit sa main sur sa bouche._

– _C–ce n'était pas mon… – James tenta de se défendre mais les mots ne sortaient pas._

_Je me suis mis debout, j'ai regardé James fortement._

– _Je te hais – c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire – et je ne veux plus jamais te voir de ma vie…_

_Je me lâche de la prise de tonton Draco qui me tenait, et je m'enferme dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Comment avait–il pu me faire ça ?_

_J'ai entendu un autre claquement de porte. Apparemment, James avait commencé à pleurer et s'était enfermer dans une des autres chambres._

_Les oncles ne savaient pas quoi faire, alors ils se sont divisés pour se confronter à l'un de nous. J'ai seulement vu que dans ma chambre est entré tati Ginny et tonton Draco._

– _Sheila…_

– _Laissez–moi – j'étais couchée sur mon lit, sans que les larmes coulent._

– _Allez, princesse – tonton Draco s'assit à mes côtés – Pourquoi te mets–tu triste ? Tu as reçu ta lettre pour Poudlard… _

– _Il a détruit la baguette de ma grand–mère, tonton…_

– _Je sais que ce que James a fait est mal – tati Ginny s'est aussi assise près de moi – mais il ne ferait jamais quelque chose pour te blesser…_

– _Qu'est–ce qui te dérange en réalité, princesse ?_

– _Maintenant je n'ai plus rien qui me rappelle ma grand–mère… et grand–mère sera sûrement déçue par moi, là–bas dans le ciel…_

– _Bien sûr que non ! – tati Ginny me regarda tendrement – ta grand–mère ne se sentira jamais déçue par toi._

– _Tu as toujours été sa fierté – soutint tonton Draco – et son esprit vivra toujours ici – tonton Draco signala mon cœur – dans ton cœur… tu n'as pas besoin d'un objet qui te la rappelle, parce qu'elle sera toujours avec toi…_

– _En plus… tu peux garder ce qui reste de la baguette comme un trésor personnel – sourit tati Ginny._

– _Mais maintenant je ne vais pas avoir de baguette pour Poudlard – je continuait de sangloter._

– _C'est vrai, mais tu auras une nouvelle baguette… peut–être une qui aille plus avec toi que celle de ta grand–mère, tu ne crois pas ?… les baguettes te choisissent… et il y a sûrement une de spécial pour toi._

– _Ne te fâche pas tant avec James, Sheila… il t'aime beaucoup, et sentir qu'il te perdait était très dur pour lui… _

_Mon regard se posa sur tati Ginny. Je crois que ça l'a plus affligé que moi–même toute cette histoire. _

– _Je suppose… je suppose que lui dire que **je le haïssais** était un peu fort…_

– _Tu supposes bien – tati Ginny se leva – mais comme toi tu as pu lui pardonner, il te pardonnera à toi…_

– _Allez, haut les cœurs, ma belle – tonton Draco m'enlaça. Eh bien, ça commençait à lui plaire cette histoire de d'embrassade _**:D** _– ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit une lettre de Poudlard…_

– _Oui… – je séchais mes larmes avec la paume de la main. Eh bien, comme j'ai exagéré… mais je suppose que c'est comme quand vous vous accrocher à quelque chose que vous aimer de toute vos forces… parce que ça signifie beaucoup pour vous. C'est quelque chose d'énervant de voir qu'on te l'a 'détruit' 'une certaine façon._

_En même temps (selon ce que les tontons m'ont racontés après _**:D**_), dans la chambre de tati Alix, James pleurait de façon incontrôlable, tandis que tati Alix et tati Hermione tentaient de le calmer._

– _Ne pleure pas, James…_

– _Sheila me hait – sanglotait le petit (et je ne peux éviter la culpabilité)_

– _Non, elle ne te hait pas, elle est juste fâchée… ça lui passera – tati Hermione caressa les cheveux de James._

– _Je ne voulais pas le faire…_

– _On le sait… mais comme toi tu as un cœur grand, grand… Sheila aussi et elle te pardonnera…_

– _Mais ce que tu as fait n'est pas bien du tout, James, pourquoi l'as–tu fait ?_

– _J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que si je la cassait, Sheila ne partirait pas à Poudlard…_

_Tati Alix et tati Hermione échangèrent des regards._

– _James, Sheila doit aller à Poudlard, elle a reçu sa lettre._

– _Mais elle me laissera tout seul… je n'aurai personne avec qui joué._

– _Et ta cousine Eli ? – suggéra tati Hermione._

– _C'est un bébé !_

– _Eh, Sheila jouait avec toi depuis que tu étais un bébé – signala Alix – de la même façon dont tu aimes Sheila, Eli t'aimera toi._

– _Ce n'est pas possible parce que moi je vais me marier avec Sheila lorsque je grandiras… et je ne peux pas me marier avec Eli, parce que c'est ma cousine._

– _Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop jeune pour penser à ça ? – rit tati Hermione (et je la soutiens totaaaaaaaaalement)_

– _Maman dit qu'il faut penser au futur._

– _Oui, mais pas à si longue durée…_

– _Vous croyez qu'elle va me pardonner ?_

– _Bien sûr que oui… toi, vas–y, embrasse la, et dis lui que tu es désolé et tu verras comment elle te pardonnera tout. – tati Alix lui fit un clin d'œil._

_James sourit et se mit debout d'un saut, et sortit par la porte de la chambre. Par chance pour lui, moi aussi je sortais de la mienne. On s'est regardé avec un peu d'embarras. Tonton Ron était au milieu, en embrassant Eli. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'ici pendant tout ce temps._

_Il a été le premier à faire le premier pas. Il a couru vers moi et il m'a enlacé par la taille._

– _Je suis désolé, Sheila – sanglota–t–il._

– _Ne t'inquiètes pas, James… je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ses choses… moi aussi je suis désolée…_

– _Ahhh… – les oncles et tantes nous regardaient, selon eux, attendris._

– _Que c'est mignon ! Ils ont fait la paix ! – sourit tati Ginny._

– _Les plans pour le mariage sont maintenus – tonton Ron utilisa un ton sarcastique, qui irrita tati Ginny, qui le frappa. A moi non plus ça ne m'a pas beaucoup amusé à vrai dire._

– _Viens, Jamie, allons voir les vidéos… on choisira lesquels j'emmènerais à Poudlard… – j'ai pris la main de James et nous sommes entrées dans ma chambre, en étant observés par tous les oncles… Eh bien, c'est dingue comme dans cette maison il n'y a pas d'intimité._

_Tout était prêt. J'allais à Poudlard… j'exaucerai mon rêve. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que de voir si comme dans les contes de fées… on soit tous heureux pour toujours._

**_Sheila McLester... La vie continue... 24 Juillet. _**

––––––––––––––––––––––

A suivre…

Voilà alors comme vous l'aurez compris dès à présents tous les chapitres seront narrés par Sheila. J'espère que malgré ce changement de point de vue vous apprécierez toujours autant la fic.

**Loufette : **Salut, merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne ta critique, lorsque j'ai traduit ce chapitre j'y ai pensé aussi, mais il faut se dire que environ 10 ans sont passés depuis Poudlard, il a perdu ses parents lors de la guerre, où il a du se battre contre eux. Tout cela change un homme et malgré le fait qu'il soit très sûr de lui, n'importe quel homme peut se faire déstabiliser par une femme, surtout qu'Alix pour lui n'est pas comme toutes les autres femmes. Voilà mon opinion sur la question. **;o)** Mais je peux comprendre que certains puissent trouver le changement trop radical. Bisous. À bientôt et merci encore pour ta fidélité.

Merci à **Virginie Parker Evans, virg05, Mimille, Anacolfeb, Dinou, pikaedition, Choups, Allima** pour vos reviews.

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore envoyé allez-y n'ayez pas peur, je ne mord pas.

Bisous à tous.

Gaby B.


	26. Souvenirs:Chemin de Traverse 2ème partie

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

**Chap. 26. "Souvenirs : Chemin de Traverse" – Deuxième partie.**

_Maintenant que je savais enfin qu'effectivement j'étais une sorcière (ce n'est pas que j'en doutais… mais dans certaines occasions je me demandais si je n'exagérais pas toutes les **bizarreries** que je faisais), je comptais les jours pour voir enfin mon rêve devenir réalité (du moins l'un d'eux _**:o)**

_Après l'anniversaire de tonton Harry, je crois qu'une semaine après, est arrivé le moment d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tonton Draco et tati Alix irait avec moi (évidemment _**:o)**_), et comme Jamie a beaucoup insisté, il nous a accompagné aussi. Tati Angelina nous attendrait là–bas, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pour moi une grande surprise._

_Pendant tout le voyage, j'étais fascinée… C'était incroyable ! Tati Alix ne paraissait pas aussi surprise… bon, elle avait déjà visité le Chemin de Traverse avant, alors elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre ¬¬._

– _Tu as vu, Jamie ? Des balais !_

– _Oui ! – James était contaminé par mon excitation._

– _J'achèterais de tout ! – j'ai célébré, heureuse._

– _De tout ? – tati Alix m'a regardé avec désapprobation – seulement ce que tu as besoin, chipie, tu n'es pas une enfant gâtée._

– _Comme j'aimerai l'être – je me suis plaint._

– _Allons–y, Alix, ne ruine pas l'amusement de la petite – m'a défendu tonton Draco. Je dois dire qu'il est devenu mon allié _**:o)**

– _Sheila !_

_J'ai vu tati Angelina s'approcher, heureuse. Elle m'a enlacé fortement, m'a fait un baiser sonore sur la joue, et elle a fait la même chose à James._

– _Tati Angelina ! – j'adore la voir heureuse._

_Peut–être que peu de personnes le savent (et maintenant tout le monde est sûr le point de l'apprendre ¬¬'''), mais le visage de tante Angelina, lorsqu'elle est passée par l'histoire de son bébé, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Cette tristesse… je me suis promis à moi–même que je ne laisserai jamais que tati Angelina se sente à nouveau comme ça, et aucune personne que j'aime ne souffrira, même si ça me coûtait tout ce que j'avais. Ça, c'est aimé avec force et intégrité, vous ne croyez pas ? J'ai cru que personne d'autre ne pourrait comprendre cela, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais mentionné… mais avec le temps, plusieurs personnes m'ont démontrés qu'elles aussi étaient prêtes à tout pour faire le même sacrifice._

– _Angelina, comment vas–tu ? – tati Alix lui sourit amplement._

– _Très bien… Je peux te voler la petite un moment ? J'ai un cadeau pour elle _**:o)**

– _YOUPI, UN CADEAU ! – je me suis réjouie. Tati Angelina nous gâte toujours._

– _Un autre ? Angelina, tu viens de lui offrir ce livre la semaine passée – s'est plainte tati Alix._

– _Ah, laisse moi les gâter !_

_Il semblerait que cette phrase a toujours un effet avec les oncles et tantes. Dès que tati Angelina dit ça, les autres ne font que de nier de la tête et sourire. C'est la tante la plus bonne du monde entier _**:o)**

– _Bon, allez–y – consentit enfin tati Alix._

– _Près de **Les** **Sortilèges Weasley** est le magasin des robes de sorcier… on se verra là–bas dans un moment – signala tonton Draco._

– _Eh, Draco – tati Alix le regarda étonnée – C'est par là que j'ai été la fois où je me suis perdue dans cette allée bizarre ?_

– _Non, c'était de l'autre côté… Comment est–ce possible que tu ne t'en souviennes pas ?_

– _Pas tout le monde n'a une mémoire photographique comme toi ¬¬_

– _C'est la première chose de laquelle tu te vantes ¬¬_

_Tati Angelina m'a pris la main, et aussi celle de James. Nous avons décidé de laisser seuls tonton Draco et tati Alix. Lorsqu'ils commencent à discuter… réellement ils s'amusent._

_A cette période, moi je ne me laissais déjà plus prendre par la main. J'avais 11 ans, je n'étais plus une enfant ¬¬… mais je l'ai toujours permis à tati Angelina sans protester. C'était la seule avec ce **privilège** (pour l'appeler d'une façon, je ne veux pas avoir l'air prétentieuse, mais je sais que c'est ce que vous avez pensé _**:D**

_En marchant, tati Angelina nous questionna au sujet des vacances, et on lui a raconté tout ce que nous avions fait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle semblait heureuse de nous écouter… elle nous donne réellement une tendresse spéciale._

_Lorsqu'on est arrivé au magasin, tonton Fred nous attendait avec un sourire._

– _Vous arrivez enfin !_

– _Et le cadeau ? – tati Angelina regarda tonton Fred avec complicité._

– _Derrière… va le chercher… tu pourrais emmener James pour que vous la surpreniez tous les deux._

_Tati Angelina acquiesça et me laisse avec tonton Fred, en s'éloignant vers la partie arrière du magasin._

– _Sheila – tonton Fred me signala une chaise près du comptoir – assieds–toi, je voudrais parler avec toi._

_Mon dieu, comme je détestais les conversations qui commençait comme ça… j'ai commencé à être nerveuse._

– _Il se passe quelque chose de mal ? – j'ai demandé tandis que je m'asseyais._

– _Non, au contraire… Tu sais ?... – tonton Fred me regardait avec tendresse. Il semblerait que ça lui coûte de parler – lorsque Angelina… – il fit à nouveau une pause, mais cette fois je vois ses yeux. Ils sont cristallins. Il tentait de retenir ses larmes, et ça, ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux – lorsque Angelina a perdu le bébé… j'ai cru qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais… mais grâce à toi et à James, elle est allée de l'avant…_

_J'observais tonton Fred avec doute et admiration… parler de ça devait réellement être difficile pour lui, mais je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il m'en parlait à moi._

– _Et avec le temps – continua–t–il – Angelina t'a aimé comme sa fille… et de même pour Eli et James… mais spécialement toi, lorsque tu lui lisais ses contes et tu lui racontais ses histoires… tu lui as simplement donné des raisons pour lesquelles continuer à lutter…_

_En réalité, j'étais trop petite pour savoir que mes actions pouvaient répercuter positivement sur quelqu'un. Lorsque tati Angelina a été cette semaine–là au lit, je lui emmenais toujours à manger, je lui racontais des histoires, et je lui racontais ce que faisais la famille. J'imitais leurs voix, et elle riait amplement. Dans certaines occasions, James nous accompagnait et alors nous jouions les scènes tous les deux ensemble. Moi, je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas que tati Angelina soit triste, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que ça a réellement été ce qui la pousser à ne pas se donner pour vaincu._

– _C'est pour ça que je veux te remercier… et que tu saches qu'ici, tu auras toujours deux personnes qui te soutiendront pour quoique ce soit…_

_Sans pouvoir le supporter le plus, je me suis lancé dans les bras de tonton Fred. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'avait dite dans ma courte vie… du moins ce jour–là (après vous saurez pourquoi)._

– _Merci, tonton…_

– _Mais ne dit pas à tati Angelina que je te l'ai dit… c'est notre secret…_

_Il a sourit et a fait un clin d'œil… puis je fit un baiser sur la joue à tonton, qui sourit. Pour lui aussi ça a été dur de perdre le bébé, mais il a sortit ses forces pour aider tati Angelina. Maintenant c'était son tour de s'alléger._

_Apparemment, tati Angelina et tonton Fred étaient arrivés à la décision de nous aimer comme si nous étions leurs enfants… et pour nous, il n'y avait aucune objection._

_Tati Angelina est apparu avec James et tous deux apportaient un paquet long et fin._

– _Regarde, Sheila… un petit cadeau de tes oncles pour que tu ailles à Poudlard – tati Angelina sourit et posa le cadeau sur le comptoir._

_Je m'approche précautionneusement en observant le paquet. _

– _Ouvre–le ! – James semblait plus excité que moi._

_Je me décidai à l'ouvrir, avec un peu de crainte. Je n'avais pas encore connaissance de ce que ça pouvait être… il était très grand ... mais avec la salle de Potions que tonton Draco avait improvisé à la maison c'était plus ma crainte que mon émotion._

_En ôtant tout le papier, un flambant balai m'impressionne._

– _UN BALAI ? MON PROPRE BALAI ? – l'émotion me saisit totalement._

– _Et c'est un des meilleurs balais de course, Sheila… vu que nous avons tous appartenu à une équipe de Quidditch, nous ne doutons pas que tu en feras aussi partie – sourit tonton Fred._

– _C'est vrai ? Tonton Draco a aussi appartenu à une équipe de Quidditch ?_

– _En effet, il était attrapeur de l'équipe des Serpentards – tati Angelina me regarda – mais ne te sens pas obliger, ne rentre dans l'équipe que si tu en as envie, d'accord ?_

– _OUI ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !_

_Je les embrassais les deux avec beaucoup d'émotions tandis que James nous regardait avec un sourire._

– _Mais… selon ce que m'a dit grand–mère, les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai… et encore moins un de courses…_

– _Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je vois que Misel t'a tenu au courant… en réalité, Poudlard a modifié son règlement lorsque Harry est entré comme directeur… bien sûr, uniquement ceux qui n'ont pas de grandes conséquences… – m'expliqua tonton Fred._

– _Et pour le petit James, on a également un cadeau – tati Angelina sortit un balai pareil que le mien mais en beaucoup plus petit._

– _Un balai de jouet ! – James le prit rapidement – Merci !_

– _Ce n'est rien pour nos neveux gâtés – tonton Fred prit l'énorme balai. Je dois dire qu'il est très grand pour moi… je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le porter. – On va garder ton balai ici, Sheila, et on te l'emmènera chez toi à notre prochaine visite._

– _Lorsque tu voudras, on te l'enverra à Poudlard._

– _Merci beaucoup ! – je souris amplement._

– _Allons–y, Draco et Alix doivent être en train de nous attendre au magasin de robes de sorciers. – tati Angelina nous prit à nouveau par la main._

– _Après vous passez par ici, je te donnerai mes meilleures farces, Sheila… tu seras la plus populaire à Poudlard._

– _OUI !_

_Il n'y avait aucun doute que chaque oncle voulait me former à ses ressemblances. Tonton Fred et tonton George voulaient que je sois la farceuse, tati Hermione, la studieuse, tonton Ron, l'intrépide, tati Angelina, la révolutionnaire, tati Katie la leader, tonton Draco, la froide il dit qu'à Poudlard il peut y avoir beaucoup de rustres, et tati Alix veut uniquement que j'apprenne beaucoup. J'ai décidé de prendre un peu de tout et voir ce qui sort _**:o)**

_Tonton Draco et tati Alix se tenaient la main et regardaient les robes de sorciers. Apparemment, tati avait dit quelque chose de très drôle parce que tonton Draco était plié de rire. Ils sont adorable ensemble._** :o)**

– _Voilà je vous ramène votre puce – tati Angelina les interrompit._

– _Et quel a été ton cadeau, Sheila ? – tonton Draco me fit un clin d'œil. Il était sûrement au courant de tout ça._

– _Mieux vaut que vous le découvriez lorsque on vous l'emmènera chez vous – sourit tati Angelina._

– _C'est si grand que ça ? – tati Alix fronça les sourcils._

– _Eh biiiiienn… aller, allez achetez les robes de sorcier sinon il se fera tard…_

– _¬¬… je prendrai ça pour un oui._

– _Tonton, tati… Est–ce que je peux aller d'abord chercher ma baguette ? – j'étais si anxieuse, que je pouvais à peine le dissimuler. (Et je crois que je ne le faisais pas si bien après tout. _**nn'**

– _Mmmm… très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi pas – signala tonton Draco – allons–y…_

– _Ce serait mieux qu'elle aille seule, vous ne croyez pas ? – tati Angelina les observa – après tout Ollivanders est toujours un lieu de découvertes…_

_Tonton Draco et tati Alix se regardaient entre eux et acquiescèrent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux qu'ils me cachaient._

– _Je l'emmènerai… toi, reste–là, James… – tati Angelina me prit la main._

– _Mais je veux aller avec Sheila ! – protesta le petit James._

– _Non, Jamie, attends–moi ici – j'ai décider de suivre leur jeu. S'ils voulaient que j'y aille seule c'était pour une raison._

– _Oui, James, peut–être que tu t'ennuierais – tati Alix lui prit la main._

– _Allons–y, Sheila…_

_Tati Angelina et moi, nous avons commencé à marcher et elle commença à parler des bals de Poudlard. Elle m'a raconté que lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard, elle est allée à un bal avec tonton Fred et c'est là qu'à commencer l'amour. J'adorai quand elle me racontait comment avait commencé sa romance avec tonton, ça me semblait très beau, comme un conte._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis retournée et j'ai vu que tonton Harry étaient avec les autres… Que faisait tonton Harry, ici, alors qu'il est sensé travailler ?... Ça m'a semblé bizarre, mais je ne les ai pas vu inquiets… je ne me tranquillisais pas, mais c'était quelque chose._

– _Sheila ? – tati Angelina se retourna aussi, en voyant tonton Harry – eh bien… Harry est en retard…_

– _Pour quoi, tati Angelina ?_

– _Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il nous rattraperait ici… mais tu vois, regarde à quelle heure il arrive… enfin, tu le sauras._

– _Savoir quoi ? – ça, c'était en train de devenir TROP mystérieux à mon goût._

– _Ne fais pas attention, je me parlais à haute voix._

_Nous étions finalement arrivées au magasin._

– _C'est ici… vas–y, princesse… on t'attendra ici…_

_Maintenant que je pouvais, je ne voulais pas entrer. Je ne sais pas… j'étais TRES nerveuse… Et si je faisais quelque chose de bête ?... Ou je cassais quelque chose ?_

– _Sheila ? – tati Angelina me poussa légèrement. – entre, sinon il se fera tard._

_Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux avec une certaine crainte._

– _Rien n'arrivera, n'est–ce pas ? – je lui ai demandé._

– _Bien sûr que non – elle m'a sourit – tu verras que tout ira bien._

_C'est ce qui me manquait. Quelqu'un qui me rassure. J'ai acquiescé et je suis entré dans la boutique, où sonna une cloche qui était posé sur le haut de la porte d'entrée._

_J'ai tout observé minutieusement. Tout était entassé comme si c'était une bibliothèque bizarre. Il y avait très peu d'espace pour marcher, mais ce n'était pas aussi **lugubre** que je l'avais imaginé. _

– _Ahh… bienvenue…_

_Elle s'est retournée, énormément effrayée, et vit un homme d'âge avancé, de cheveux blancs et décoiffés… très étrange._

– _B–bon… bon… bonjour – elle avait finalement réussi à le dire._

– _Mademoiselle Malfoy, pourquoi êtes–vous si nerveuse ?_

– **nn'**_… c'est que c'est la première fois… – je me suis arrêtée d'un coup, Mademoiselle Malfoy ? On a mal commencé ici – ejem… excusez–moi, mais je crois que vous m'avez confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne me nomme pas Malfoy._

_L'homme me regarda avec hésitation, mais sourit amplement._

– _Vous n'êtes pas Sheila Malfoy ?_

_Je crois que cette homme ne voit pas très bien, d'où est–ce qu'il a sortit que je ressemblais à une Malfoy ?... Tonton Draco m'avait montré des photos de sa famille, et la majorité était blond avec des yeux bleus ou gris. Moi, j'ai les cheveux foncé et les yeux couleur miel… dans la seule chose que tonton Draco dit que je ressemble à une Malfoy c'est dans le caractère et la force du regard… je le prenais pour quelque chose de bon._

– _Non – je dit finalement – je suis Sheila McLester…_

– _McLester, hein ? – le monsieur étrange (j'ai décidé de le nommer comme ça vu que je ne savais pas si c'était Monsieur **Ollivanders **ou pas… bon à ce moment–là, je ne le savais pas) s'est entré entre les étagères et m'a laissé là debout._

– _Oui – j'ai répondu._

– _Alors, vous n'avez pas été d'abord cherché vos robes de sorcier… voilà pourquoi vous avez avancé votre visite._

_Je ne comprenais rien, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas suivre son jeu._

– _Je viens pour une baguette…_

– _Bien sûr, Mlle Malfoy, pour quoi d'autres viendrez vous chez Ollivanders ?... Dans un moment, je vous amènerai la baguette que je crois adapter pour vous…_

– _Eh – ça commençait à m'irriter – je vous ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas une Malfoy, mon nom de famille est McLester._

– _Oui, oui, oui – maintenant le monsieur étrange vient à côté de moi ¬¬ – voyons voir, avec quelle main prenez–vous votre baguette ?_

– _Euh… eh bien, j'écris avec la main droite… je suppose que je suis droitière._

– _Vous supposez bien – le monsieur étrange s'approcha de moi, en sortant un ruban métrique Et ça pour quoi c'était ? – voyons voir, on va vous mesurer…_

_Le monsieur étrange a commencé à prendre des mesures du coude au bras, du coude à l'avant–bras… ça, ça devenait très bizarre._

– _Ouais… très bonne mesure… – Est–ce que ça c'était bon ? – Vous savez ? Bien que quasiment tout le monde vient accompagné à Ollivanders, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous soyez venu seule. On parle très bien de l'indépendance des Malfoy._

– _¬¬'… écoutez, je ne sais pas combien de temps de fois il faut que je vous le répète, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MALFOY._

– _Oui, ça aussi… ils ont beaucoup de répondant – le monsieur étrange me regarda avec suspicion._

_Je rougis totalement. C'est vrai, je répondais tout le temps, mais ce n'était pour qu'on me catalogue si vite… il ne m'a même pas laissé la chance de lui répondre comme je le fais véritablement (un moment… ça n'a pas sonné très bien, n'est–ce pas ?)_

_Le monsieur étrange commença à chercher sur les étagères tandis que son ruban métrique fou (bien, les choses ressemblent à leurs propriétaires ––' ) continuait à me mesurer._

– _Voyons voir, voyons voir… pour les mesures, et avec vos références… il n'y a aucun doute… votre baguette vous attendait avec anxiété. Vous devez savoir, Mlle Malfoy, qu'aucune baguette qui est vendu chez Ollivanders n'est pareille à une autre. La baguette choisit le sorcier, alors il n'y a que vous qui pourrez manier la baguette qui vous a choisi à la perfection. Personne ne pourra égaler la perfection de vos sorts fait avec votre baguette._

_J'ai observé le monsieur étrange avec une certaine réserve. Je savais que la baguette choisissait le sorcier et qu'elles étaient uniques… mais je ne comprenais pas cette histoire de sorts. Et si je lui demandai, il me dirait sûrement **Mademoiselle Malfoy **à nouveau et ça, ça altérait mes nerfs ¬¬._

– _Vos questions se dissiperont à Poudlard – il me sourit._

_Maintenant, je suis effrayé. Est–ce qu'il lit aussi dans les têtes ?_

– _Voilà pour vous… Acajou, 19 centimètres, et nerf de coeur de Dragon… essayez la…_

_Il me tendit une baguette sombre… elle ne ressemble en rien à celle de ma grand–mère._

_Au moment où je l'ai prise, j'ai senti une chaleur inexplicable dans ma main, et des petites lumières de couleurs sont sorties de la baguette._

– _Je savais que je ne me trompais pas – le monsieur étrange me sourit._

– _Ça c'est ma baguette ? – j'ai observé la baguette qui lançait encore des petites lumières bizarres._

– _C'est ça… comme tous les Malfoy, de cœur de Dragon. Bien sûr que ça dépend beaucoup du dragon qui est dans la baguette pour que l'on utilise bien._

_Et c'est reparti à nouveau. Si il continue à me dire que j'appartiens à la famille Malfoy, je vais le frapper ¬¬… bon, peut–être pas, mais je m'énerverais plus que ce que je le suis déjà._

– _Mais elle ne ressemble pas à celle de ma grand–mère… – je me plaignit à haute voix._

– _Les sœur McGonagall utilisaient des baguettes avec des poils de licornes, qui sont excellentes en Métamorphoses. C'est étrange que les trois soient choisi par des poils de licornes, Elian aussi… bon, c'est une famille qui m'a toujours surpris._

– _Alors vous avez connu ma grand–mère ?_

– _Mlle Malfoy, ici on se rappelle de toutes les baguettes qui sont vendues et à qui elles ont été vendues… c'est un **don.**_

– _Et si vous savez que je suis de cette famille, pourquoi est–ce que vous persister à m'appeler par un nom qui n'est pas le mien ?_

– _Mademoiselle Malfoy, ça, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire… mais je vous assure que vous le saurez bientôt – le monsieur étrange, qui était sûrement Monsieur Ollivanders, me sourit – j'espère vous voir à nouveau… si le destin le permet, ça sera avec plaisir._

_Je ne comprenais rien, mais comme je m'étais habituée à l'étrangeté de l'homme, je n'ai rien dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai sourit, ce monsieur, malgré ses commentaires étranges, m'inspirait beaucoup de confiance… et me rappelait ma grand–mère…_

– _Merci – c'est tout ce que j'ai dit._

– _Au contraire… – le monsieur étrange me regarda à nouveau, en souriant, et s'éloigna vers la partie arrière de la boutique._

_Je suppose que c'est tout. J'ai ma baguette, qui bien qu'elle ne lance plus des lumières bizarres, continuait de me transmettre une chaleur dans ma main._

_En sortant, mes tontons m'attendaient anxieux. Il semblerait même qu'ils m'aient espionné (ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit le cas)_

– _Et ? – ils me regardèrent tous attentivement._

_J'ai levé ma baguette pour qu'ils la voient, et ils parurent tous surpris, exceptés tonton Draco, qui sourit._

– _Dommage que je ne sois pas arrivé avant – s'attrista tonton Harry – Ollivanders m'a battu… cette homme et ses dons de devin, qui l'aurai cru ?_

– _Bien, pour faire des baguettes, il faut certainement avoir des dons – sourit tati Angelina._

_Naturellement je ne compris rien._

– _Ce monsieur – j'ai commencé à parler – il m'a dit Sheila Malfoy… et il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler comme ça… Pourquoi ?_

_Ils se regardèrent tous et sourirent._

– _Allons–y, Harry, Fred veut parler avec toi… on vous verra à la boutique de Madame Guipure – tati Angelina embrassa James, qui bizarrement, ne protesta pas. Maintenant j'en étais sûr, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui se passait._

– _Oui, allons–y… – tonton Harry suivit tati Angelina._

_Tati Alix et tonton Draco sourirent, mais c'est un sourire timide._

– _Viens, Sheila, on va prendre une glace._

_Bien, tati Alix tentait de me soudoyer. Là, on va mal._

– _Très bien – c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire._

_Durant le trajet, les deux semblaient très mystérieux, ce qui réveilla plus ma curiosité. Je doute que ce soit quelque chose de mauvais, le visage de tati Alix est très clair quand elle est inquiète ou triste. Peut–être qu'elle vous dira que non… mais lorsque ma maman est morte, son expression est restée dans ma mémoire. Encore plus lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué que ma maman était partie pour toujours… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tendance à me souvenir des gestes tristes… peut–être que c'est pour m'assurer que je ne les reverrais jamais chez les personnes que j'aime tant._

_Lorsqu'on est arrivé chez le glacier, ils s'assirent face à moi. Je me sentais comme dans le bureau du Directeur… seulement que ça c'était plus bizarre encore._

– _Sheila – commença tati Alix – tonton Harry est venu nous communiquer quelque chose que… eh bien, qu'on ne savait pas que ça allait arrivé… on espère que ça ne te dérange pas…_

_Excellent. Si ça me dérangeait, ils essaieraient de me récompenser. Si ça ne me dérangeait pas, c'était parce que la situation allait être bonne. Alors ce n'est pas mauvais._

_Tati Alix prit de l'air et commença à me raconter ce qui était passé lorsque tonton Harry était arrivé._

– _Et Sheila ?_

– _Elle va avec Angelina chez Ollivanders._

– _NON ! Est–ce que vous n'étiez pas sensé chercher les robes d'abord ?_

– _Eh bien, Harry, elle a préféré aller chez Ollivanders – tati Alix commença à s'irriter. Comme elle détestait qu'on récrimine ses actions. _**nn'**_ – Pourquoi l'urgence ?_

– _Je voulais vous donner les nouvelles à vous tous ensemble… Mais bon, comme ça vous direz à la petite, après tout vous êtes ses parents maintenant…_

_Tati Alix et tonton Draco se regardèrent, étonnés._

– _Voyons voir, répète ça – demanda tati Alix – Nous sommes ses parents maintenant ?_

– _Alix, n'avais–tu pas demandé l'adoption de la petite ?_

– _Oui, mais MOI… Draco n'a rien à voir avec ça…_

– _Tu ne le lui as pas dit ? – tonton Harry observa tonton Draco._

– _J'allais le faire ce soir… je n'ai pas pensé que ça allait être si rapide…_

– _Tu as de l'influence, Draco – sourit tonton Harry._

– _Excusez–moi – les interrompis tati Alix – Me dire QUOI exactement ?_

– _Eh bien… – tonton Draco la regarda avec une certaine joie – tu dois savoir que si tu veux adopter Sheila, vu que c'est une sorcière, tu dois le demander au ministère de la magie._

– _QUOI ? – tati Alix est sur le point d'exploser – Pourquoi je dois demandé la permission partout ? D'abord, ce stupide juge qui me dit que si je ne suis pas mariée, il ne peut me donner la garde complète de la petite. Et maintenant il faut que je demande la permission au minist… qu'elle que ce soit la façon dont ça s'appelle ?_

– _Alix, tranquille – tati Angelina tentait de calmer les choses. _

– _Pas de tranquille !_

– _Alix – tonton Draco – si tu demandes au ministère, eux ils se chargent des papiers **moldus**… c'est pour ça qu'ils ont un département spécialisé pour ça…_

– _Bon, moi je n'ai pas demandé la garde au ministère – tati Alix fronça les sourcils._

– _Nous nous en sommes chargés pour toi – sourit tonton Harry – mais… bon, comme tu l'as demandé avec un témoin, qui était Draco… euh…_

_Tonton Harry mit en place ses lunettes (comme chaque fois qu'il est nerveux)._

– _Et quoi ? – tati Alix commença à perdre patience._

– _Eh bien… vu que le ministère sait que… eh bien que tu es en couple avec Draco… disons qu'ils vous ont pris comme un couple marié… euh… et puis… aïe, il fait chaud ou c'est moi ?_

– _¬¬… ET QUOI HARRY ? – tati Alix est sur le point de faire couler le sang si on ne lui dit pas une bonne fois pour toute._

– _Ils ont accorder la garde complète de la fillette aux Malfoy… alors le nom de famille de Sheila dès maintenant est **Malfoy**… eh bien, et le tien aussi._

_Tati Alix ne peut à peine sortir de sa stupeur._

– _COMMENT EST–CE QUE C'EST POSSIBLE ? – tati Alix prit tonton Harry par sa robe de sorcier._

– _Tranquille, tranquille – tonton Harry tenta de l'arrêter avant qu'elle l'étrangle._

– _Alix, il semblerait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir la nouvelle – tonton Draco fronça les sourcils. – on avait déjà parler d'adopter Sheila les deux…_

– _OUI ! Mais seulement parler… on avait rien décidé, en plus… je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes compromis._

– _Ne sois pas bête ! C'est ce que nous cherchons ! Être une famille !_

_Tati Alix soupira._

– _Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si vite…_

– _Ron a facilité les choses, vu qu'il travaille dans le département **Moldu**… eh puis, moi j'ai fait ma part avec le chef du ministère – tonton Harry sourit – comme ça Sheila peut présumé son nouveau nom à Poudlard._

– _Ça ne te causera pas des problèmes ? – Tati Alix observa tonton Draco. Après tout il était professeur à Poudlard._

– _Pourquoi ? Ma vie est privée et ça ne doit importer à personne… on a déjà une fille… Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?_

_Tati Alix embrassa tonton Draco, très émue. Maintenant, on était les **Malfoy**._

– _Merci – lui murmura–t–elle._

– _C'est moi qui dois te remercier._

– _Regardez ! Sheila est en train de choisir sa baguette ! – tati Angelina réussit à me voir à travers la vitrine._

– _Alors allons–y – sourit tonton Harry._

_Et depuis là vous vous connaissez le reste, ce qui me confirma qu'EFFECTIVEMENT ils m'espionnaient ¬¬._

_Lorsqu'ils finirent de raconter, ils me regardèrent tous deux, en attendant ma réaction._

– _C'est pour ça que le monsieur étrange m'a appelé **Sheila Malfoy** ?_

– _C'est ça… on était sensé d'abord allé au magasin pour ton uniforme et lorsque tu aurais été chez Ollivanders, tu aurais déjà dû être au courant… mais il y a eu un petit changement…_

– _Sheila Malfoy… – j'ai répété à haute voix._

– _En fait, c'est Sheila Malfoy McLester – sourit tati Alix – Qu'en penses–tu ?_

_Je les ai observé avec une certaine méfiance, tandis qu'ils étaient affreusement nerveux. Si j'étais cruelle, je l'ai ferais souffrir plus… mais non, en réalité, ils m'ont rendue heureuse… J'ai un papa et une maman !_

– _J'adore ! – c'est tout ce que je peux répondre, en les embrassant les deux – quoique ça va me coûter un peu de vous appeler… eh bien **papa **et **maman**..._

– _Prends ton temps – sourit tonton Draco._

_Je leur ai sourit et j'ai sortit ma baguette de ma poche._

– _Et comment ça se fait que bien que tu ne sois pas… eh bien, que nous ne soyons pas de la même hérédité, j'ai choisit une baguette comme la tienne ?_

– _Parce que tout n'est pas dans le sang, Sheila… peut–être que tu as été influencé par ta grand–mère, mais ta baguette ne te choisit pas uniquement pour ton ascendance… sinon pour ce qu'est ta personnalité, et ce qu'il y a en toi… ce qui te rend spécial._

– _Et apparemment tu as autant de répondant que Draco – répliqua tati Alix – et c'est pour ça que t'a choisit cette baguette._

– _Moi, j'ai du répondant ? Tu es celle qui discute toujours pour tout !_

– _Bien sûr que non !_

_Je les observais en silence. Ils ont encore commencé à discuter, alors vaux mieux les laisser. C'est vrai, tati Alix m'a dit une fois **les parents ne sont pas ceux qui te mettent au monde, sinon ceux qui te forgent pour vivre dans celui–ci**… et bien que je vais toujours aimé mes parents… maintenant j'en avais des nouveaux, qui termineraient le travail qu'ils avaient commencés._

– _Allons chercher l'uniforme, avant que je n'assassine ton nouveau **papa **– tati Alix se mit debout._

– _Tu vois ? Tu interromps toujours quand je suis sur le point de gagner – se plaignit tonton Draco._

_Bien… à cette hauteur, je ne devrais plus les appeler **tonton** et **tati**… après tout, ce jour–là sur le Chemin de Traverse, je me suis habitué à les appeler **papa **et **maman**... mais je ne voulais pas vous ruiner la surprise. Maintenant vous le savez, alors quand je dirai **papa **et **maman** vous savez de qui je parle _**:o)**

_On a commencé à marcher et je leur ai prit la main. Maintenant, OUI, on ressemblait à une famille. _

_On est arrivé devant une énorme boutique, qui avait un panneau énorme : **Madame Guipure, prêt–à–porter pour mages et sorciers.**_

_Là, nous attendais tonton Harry et tati Angelina._

– _Et ? – tonton Harry m'observa._

– _Je suis une vraie Malfoy – je sourit._

– _Les Malfoy ! – tati Angelina fit un petit applaudissement – N'est–ce pas beau ?_

– _Il faudra s'y habituer – soupira maman._

– _Sheila ! Tu ne seras plus mon amie, maintenant ?_

– _James, on a changé mon nom, pas ton amie… on sera toujours amis _**:o)**

– _Et lorsqu'on sera grand, on va se marier ? – James me sourit._

– _Euh… Je ne crois pas _**nn'**

– _Pourquoi pas ?_

– _James, tu es trop petit pour ça – elle lui signala avec une voix sérieuse._

– _Maman a dit qu'on se marierait – continua d'insister James._

_¬¬ … tati Ginny peut être très persuasive lorsqu'elle veut._

– _James… regarde, je t'assure rien… mais ce qu'effectivement je te promets, c'est qu'on sera TOUJOURS des amis, peu importe ce qui se passe, est–ce que ça va ?_

– _OUI ! – sourit James._

– _Allez les enfants, aux uniformes._

– _Allez–y vous, Harry et moi, nous irons faire une course que nous avions prévu._

– _Où est–ce que vous allez tous les deux ? – maman les regarda, perplexe._

– _Ne sois pas curieuse – papa lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres comme salutation._

– _Je connais quelqu'un qui va dormir sur le canapé ce soir, s'il continue à gâter Sheila. – accentua maman, comme en devinant les pensées de mon papa._

– _Aouch – tonton Harry sourit – on t'a déjà condamné._

– _Qu'est ce qu'on va y faire ? Papa et tonton Harry s'éloignèrent._

– _Bien, allons pour l'uniforme…_

_En entrant dans la boutique, une grande femme mince nous reçoit et s'adressa à moi._

– _Bonjour, ma belle – elle me sourit – À Poudlard ?_

– _Oui…_

– _Parfait ! Viens, passe, passe…_

_La femme me prit la main et m'emmena vers une sorte de cabine d'essayage, où elle me monta sur un petit banc. Je ne voyais plus tati Angelina, à maman ou à James, à cause du gros rideau rouge qui obstruait la vue._

– _Très bien… ouille, tu vas être une demoiselle très grande… ouais, par ici…_

_Elle a commencé à me prendre des mesures et je me suis sentie comme chez Ollivanders._

– _AIE ! FAITES PLUS ATTENTION !_

_Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu une fille qui avait à peu près mon âge. Elle était mince et un peu plus petite que moi. Sa peau est pâle et ses yeux sont bleus et froids._

– _Je suis navrée – s'excusa la jeune femme qui prenait ses mesures._

– _Et toi ? Tu vas à Poudlard ? – la fille me regardait avec un certain mépris._

– _Oui… – je l'ai regardé avec le même mépris. Bien que je veuille causer une bonne impression, je n'allais pas me laisser faire par personne… il semblerait après tout que j'ai effectivement l'influence de papa._

– _Moi aussi…_

– _C'est prêt – dit la jeune femme qui prenait les mesures de la fille – vous pouvez vous en aller._

– _J'espère que ma robe sera une des meilleures… – la fille se retourna pour me voir – on se reverra à Poudlard._

_Je l'ai regardé sortir avec une certaine appréhension. Je vais côtoyer des gens comme ça à Poudlard ?_

– _Tu es prête, jeune fille, tu peux t'en aller – la dame aimable me sourit. _

– _Merci – je lui souris aussi._

_En sortant, ils m'attendaient déjà._

– _Et ?_

– _C'est bon – j'ai acquiescé._

– _Bien allons–y…_

– _Ouille, j'ai oublié de demander quelque chose au magasin des chaudrons ! – tati Angelina observa autour d'elle – Tu m'accompagnes, Alix ? Comme ça tu achèteras à Sheila son chaudron réglementaire._

– _Est–ce que je peux aller avec tonton… je veux dire avec… ?_

_Tati Angelina et maman s'amusaient de me voir passer par ce dilemme. A ce moment–là, j'avais encore un peu de mal à l'appeler comme ça ¬¬._

– _Vas–y, et emmène James avec toi – tati Angelina me donna James et je lui ai pris la main – ils sont au magasin de hiboux._

– _Et ne dévie pas, c'est là en face – se plaignit maman._

– _Non – je souris._

_En sortant, chacun va de son côté. On est arrivé au magasin de hiboux et moi, j'ai embrassé papa par la taille._

– _Si vite ? – m'a–t–il demandé._

– _ouais – j'ai acquiescé._

_James aussi était allé avec tonton Harry._

– _Qu'il est beau !_

_Je me suis séparée de papa et je me suis dirigée vers l'une des cages proche. Un hibou totalement gris foncé attire mon attention. Il est si foncé qu'on dirait du noir._

– _Il te plaît ? – papa me caressa les cheveux._

– _Oui… il est très beau…_

– _Draco !_

_On s'est retourné tous les deux et on a vu une grande femme de cheveux noirs s'approcher._

– _Pansy – salua papa, apparemment sans beaucoup d'envie._

– _Comment as–tu été ? – la femme qui s'appelait Pansy (quel horrible nom, je dois dire) – ça fait des années que je ne t'avais pas vu._

– _Oui…_

– _Est–ce que tu as su que je viens de me marier ? – la femme tendit la main, en laissant voir une bague énorme – personne ne sait ce qu'il a, jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde._

_Papa a froncé les sourcils et de mon côté je ne comprenais rien._

– _Et cette fillette qui est–ce ? – la femme me regarda avec ces yeux effrayants._

– _Elle, c'est Sheila… c'est ma fille…_

_Apparemment, la femme est tombée dans une sorte de choc interne. _

– _Ta fille ? – elle a répété avec une colère contenue._

– _OUI, MA FILLE – répéta papa à haute et intelligible voix._

– _Je croyais que tu ne t'étais pas marié…_

– _Non, je ne me suis pas marié…_

– _Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu as décidé de jouer les bienfaiteurs ? – la femme rit sarcastiquement (et je dois dire depuis ce moment–là, elle a gagné mon antipathie) – parce que cette… fille… ne te ressemble pas du tout._

– _Ouais, et ? – papa l'a regardé avec défi – en te disant que c'est ma fille ça suffit._

– _Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit… Draco Malfoy a sali le nom des sorciers en s'unissant avec une sang–de–bourbe…_

_Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais ça ne peut rien être de bon. Papa m'a entouré avec son bras, me serrant contre lui. Ça, ça me prouve que ce n'était RIEN de bon._

– _Je vais te demander, Pansy, que tu ne prononces plus ce mot devant ma fille… par respect, je ne vais pas te répondre comme je le devrais… mais fais attention à tes paroles…_

_La femme fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui a pas fait très plaisir ce que papa lui a dit, surtout avec le mépris qu'il a utilisé._

– _Qu'as–tu pu voir dans une sang–de–bourbe que tu n'as pas vu en moi ? – dit finalement la femme, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_Je sens de la peine pour elle. Elle est amoureuse de papa et c'est pour ça qu'elle agit comme ça. La pauvre… mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle doit nous insulter. Après, quand j'ai appris ce que voulais dire Sang–de–bourbe, ça m'a rendue furieuse ¬¬Xxx_

_Maman entra dans le magasin de hiboux et s'approcha de nous._

– _J'ai déjà acheté les chaudrons à Sheila… – en se rendant compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls, maman sourit – Bonjour ! Je suis Alix Malfoy – maman tendit sa main en forme de salutation._

_Maman s'était habitué plus vite à cette histoire de nom de famille que moi. La femme ne fit que de la regarder de bas en haut avec dégoût. Ça, ça m'a rendue furieuse, mais je savais que maman pouvait se défendre toute seule._

– _Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas une personne éduquée – maman baissa la main, en souriant – Il se passe quelque chose ?_

– _Non – papa prit maman par la taille. Deux contre un que la femme était en train d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque à ce moment–là. – Est–ce que tu as tout acheté, **mon cœur** ?_

_C'était tellement évident qu'il avait insister sur le **mon cœur **qu'à moi–même ça m'a surpris._

– _Oui, Angelina m'a conseillé…_

– _Bon, je m'en vais – la femme nous a observé avec une certaine irritation – je doute que nous nous revoyons, Draco… mais je suppose que cette femme a de la chance… elle a emporté un bon parti… après tout, malheureusement, on ne peut pas toujours gagné quelqu'un comme toi… elle a sûrement vaincu d'autres **Sang–de–bourbe** qui étaient en concurrence._

_Papa était sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais maman l'a devancé._

– _C'est vrai… Tu vois ? Ça, ça t'arrive pour arriver tard… celles de nous qui sommes arrivés tôt, ont gagné les beaux, et maintenant tu dois te conformer de ton époux… je l'ai vu dehors, et laisse–moi te dire… tu aurais mieux fais de te lever de bonne heure – maman lui fit un clin d'œil – si tu as de la chance, tu pourras trouver un autre à qui tu feras pitié et qui soit beau._

_La femme sembla comme si elle allait débattre quelque chose, mais elle fit demi–tour et sortit furieuse, pas avant de nous dire que nous sommes des insolentes et que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous être mélangée avec le monde sorcier. C'était la première fois que j'entendais ça, mais pas la dernière. Il y avait encore des personnes qui ne voulaient pas entendre parler de ceux qui ont du sang **moldu**._

_Papa continuait de regarder maman avec des yeux comme des soucoupes._

– _Quoi ? – dit–elle finalement._

– _J–je… je n'ai pas pensé que tu allais lui répondre si durement._

– _Bien, c'est elle qui a commencé… et j'ai toujours été aimable – elle sourit._

– _Je savais moi que pour quelque chose je t'aimais – papa l'embrassa fortement. C'est dingue la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était désinhibé pour dire ce qu'il sentait. Bon, dans une famille comme la notre, c'est difficile de ne pas le faire._

– _Je devais avoir quelque chose – maman le suivit son jeu – Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?_

– _Je disais à papa que j'aimais beaucoup ce hibou – j'ai signalé l'hibou gris._

– _Qu'est–ce que tu as dit, Sheila ? – papa et maman m'ont regardé avec des yeux de surprise._

– _Que j'aimais beaucoup ce hibou – j'ai répété automatiquement._

– _Non ! Comment m'as–tu appelé ? – papa se baissa pour être à ma hauteur._

– _Euh… papa…_

– _Oui ! J'ai bien entendu ! Tu m'as appelé papa !_

– _Eh bien… tu es mon papa, non ? – j'ai commencé à rougir. Bien que je doive vous dire en avance que cette réaction n'est rien en comparaison de celle de maman._

– _Lorsque Ron m'a dit que lorsque tu entends qu'on t'appelle **papa **tu ressens une émotion indescriptible, je croyais qu'il exagérait… maintenant je vois que non… – papa semble trop excité pour voir que tout le magasin nous observe._

– _Mon amour – maman le prit par le bras – ou tu achètes quelque chose, ou on s'en va… _

– _Ah, oui – papa sembla reprendre ses esprits – bien, on prendra celui–là – papa signala le hibou foncé à un des vendeurs._

– _C'EST VRAI TU VA ME L'ACHETER ? – j'étais excitée._

– _Bien sûr ! N'importe quoi pour ma princesse !_

– _Draco ! Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ? Tu ne dois pas le gâter !_

– _Mais elle m'a appelé papa !_

– _Tu ne vas pas lui acheter des choses chaque fois qu'elle t'appellera comme ça ! Ou si ?_

– _C'est que…_

_Papa et moi, on fait une moue avec des yeux tristes (c'est moi qui lui ai appris à faire ça) et maman acquiesça._

– _Dernière fois – elle soupira._

– _OUI ! – on a célébré papa et moi._

_Le vendeur me donna le hibou dans une cage noir, et on est sortis dehors, où on a trouvé tonton Harry en train de discuter avec tati Angelina. _

– _Regarde James ! Mon papa m'a acheté un hibou !_

– _Qu'il est beau ! Et comment vas–tu l'appeler ?_

– _Piwi ! _**:o)**

– _Et pourquoi Piwi ? – demanda James._

– _Lorsque j'étais petite, maman me racontait une histoire d'un hibou qui avait aidé une petite souris et ce hibou s'appelait Piwi._

– _Je ne me souviens pas qu'Andrea t'ai raconté cette histoire – s'étonna maman._

– _Je parlais de toi – j'ai souris._

– _Tu m'as appelé maman ? VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ?_

– _Cinq sur cinq, Alix – confirma tonton Harry._

– _Maman… je suis une maman…_

_Maman a commencé à sangloter, tandis que papa, tonton et tati essayaient de la consoler. Vous voyez ? C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que j'avais envie de l'appeler à nouveau tati… mais je suppose que l'émotion était très forte pour tous les deux._

_Pour être deux personnes qui n'osaient pas exprimer leurs sentiments, mes parents se sont transformés en les plus amoureux du monde. En plus de tout, les oncles et tantes nous adoraient… je ne me souviens pas depuis quand je m'étais senti aussi bien depuis que maman Andrea (pour que vous les différencier) est morte… je crois que c'est depuis que tonton Ron est entré dans nos vies… depuis que, selon tati Hermione, le destin a changé… et a commencé à former un futur différent._

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester... Sur le Chemin de Traverse... 5 Août_**

A suivre…

Salut à tous, désolée pour le retard mais comme je vous l'avais dit les chapitres sont plus long donc ça me prend plus de temps pour les traduire. En plus je vous avouerais que celui-là n'est pas un de mes préférés, c'est un que je trouve un peu ennuyeux alors j'ai un peu plus de peine à traduire vite. Voilà merci d'être toujours là, ou bienvenue pour ceux qui nous rejoigne maintenant.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Choups :** Salut, alors en tout il y a 43 chapitres dont 3 épilogues, donc on est là pour un peu de temps encore. Ravie en tout cas que ça te plaise toujours autant. Bisous

**Virg05 : **Salut, merci d'être toujours là, depuis le début. Bisous

**Coweti** : Salut, alors voilà la suite tant attendue. Bisous.

**Fay Potter :** Salut, merci pour ta review. J'ai bien l'intention de la traduire jusqu'au bout ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous à la prochaine.

**Loufette** : Salut, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas parce que l'on se centreras beaucoup sur Sheila qu'on oubliera Ron et Hermione. On suivra un peu tous le monde dans cette fic, mais dans le point de vue de Sheila. Et pour Poudlard, tu verras bien mais je crois qu'avec ce chapitre tu dois t'avoir déjà fait une idée. Bisous.

**Pikaedition** : Salut, je ne sais pas si tu as fait une erreur en tapant mais le point de vu dès à présent est de Sheila et non de Ginny, je voulais juste que tu en sois sûr. En tout cas c'est vrai pour Angelina c'est très triste mais elle s'y remet comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre. Bisous à toi.

**Allima** : Salut, ravie que ça te plaise, comme tu le vois Angelina reprend le dessus grâce au bon esprit de Sheila. Bisous à toi.

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que malgré le changement de point de vue, vous êtes toujours là, alors à la semaine prochaine.

Bisous à tous.

Gaby B.


	27. Souvenirs:Comme un roman d’amour 3ème p

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

**Chap. 27. "Souvenirs : Comme un roman d'amour" – Troisième partie.**

_Vous penserez qu'après le Chemin de Traverse, il n'y aurait rien d'intéressant dans nos vies (et je dis nos, parce que certains doivent être intéressés par les oncles et tantes, d'autres par mes parents, d'autres par Eli… alors souvenez–vous que pour chacun arrivera son moment _**:o)**_ )… mais en réalité, il y a beaucoup à raconter._

_Il manquait deux semaines pour mon départ pour Poudlard, et la famille passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il semblait qu'il voulait profiter de moi le maximum de temps qui me restait, avant de m'en aller pour 4 longs mois._

_Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… j'ai remarqué que tonton Ron était un peu plus… Mystérieux ? On peut le dire. Il était toujours en train de chuchoter des choses à papa… et quand maman ou tati Hermione entrait dans la pièce, ils devenaient absolument silencieux. Maman souriait, c'était comme si elle était une complice en plus de ce plan._

– _Dis–moi, Alix ! – tati Hermione essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de tout ce qu'elle savait sur cette histoire._

– _Hermione pour la MILLIEME FOIS, je ne sais rien ¬¬… arrête de m'ennuyer._

– _Taguette ! – me criait Eli, tandis que James riait seulement._

– _Non, Eli, c'est B–A–G–U–E–T–T–E – je lui disais clairement._

– _Taguette, Sela ! – la petite Eli me souriait, me tendant les mains pour me demander ma baguette._

– _Tu ne peux pas jouer avec ma baguette, tu peux te blesser – je lui a fait la leçon, je ressemblais à tati Hermione._

– _Taguette ! – c'est dingue ce qu'elle est têtue cette fille, on se demande à qui elle ressemble ?_

– _Tiens, Eli – James lui donna sa baguette en jouet – joue avec celle–là…_

– _Taguette, Sela ! – la petite Eli fit la moue._

– _Ça n'a pas marché – James m'a regardé en souriant._

– _Tu crois ? ¬¬… non, Eli, cette baguette est dangereuse._

– _Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que Ron est BEAUCOUP TROP étrange ? – tati Hermione continuait presque d'harceler maman qui était en train de nettoyer une étagère._

_Ça c'était une scène qui est toujours resté graver dans ma tête. Maman disait toujours qu'elle ne n'allait JAMAIS nettoyer quelque chose de sa vie. Et maintenant elle était une parfaite maîtresse de maison. En plus, tati Ginny, tati Hermione, maman, tati Angelina et tati Katie se réunissaient pour discuter une fois par semaine. Tonton Ron les appelait "**Le club des cacatoès**" et tati Hermione se moquait parce qu'elle disait que tonton Ron ne savait même pas ce qu'était un Cacatoès._

– _Je ne sais pas, Hermione, ce n'est pas mon mari, tu dois savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il se passe – maman l'a regardé avec les sourcils froncés. – en plus souviens toi que j'ai arrêté de conspirer depuis tu t'es trouvé un fiancé._

– _Je ne sais pas… – tati Hermione semblait inquiète – il me semble qu'il a quelque chose de bizarre que Ron me cache._

– _Comme si tu n'avais pas de secret – la réprimandait maman._

– _Bien, oui… mais de toute façon, il s'en rend compte._

– _Ça ne m'étonnes pas, tu es la PIRE MENTEUSE QUE J'AI CONNU – sourit maman._

– _Merci, ton soutien est vital en un moment comme celui–là… EST–CE QUE TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PASSER PAR UNE CRISE–LA ?_

– _La ménopause ? – maman fait un petit rire._

– _JE VAIS TE DONNER CE QUE… !_

_Tati Hermione et maman se sont retournés à nous regarder, en se rendant compte que nous avions arrêté de discuter pour suivre leur intéressante discussion. D'un côté ça m'arrangeait comme ça Eli ne me demandait plus ma baguette _**:o)**

– _C'est–à–dire – tati Hermione baissa le ton de sa voix – si tu sais quelque chose, mieux vaut pour toi que tu confesses, Alix._

– _Je ne sais rien _**:o) **

– _SI TU SAIS ! ¬¬_X

– _JE TE DIS QUE NON !_

– _DIS MOI MAINTENANT !_

– _ARRÊTE DE CRIER COMME UNE HYSTÉRIQUE, JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE !_

– _Qu'est–ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

_On s'est tous retourné et on a vu tati Ginny entrer par la porte de la cuisine._

– _Rien – tati Hermione soupira._

– _Comment ça rien ? Vos cris s'entendent jusque dehors – tati Ginny claqua de la langue._

– _Maman ! – James courut embrasser tati Ginny – Qu'est–ce que c'est la **ménopause** ?_

– _¬¬ – tati Ginny observa maman et tati Hermione avec désapprobation – Vous devez vraiment enseigner ça à mon fils ?_

– _Il est comme une éponge – sourit tati Hermione._

– _Bien – James les interrompit – alors dites–moi comment on fait les bébés…_

_On fixe tous nos regards sur tati Ginny._

– _Qui veut un sachet de chocogrenouilles ? – tati Ginny fit un clin d'œil à James._

– _MOI ! – James a couru, heureux, à travers la pièce._

– _¬¬… tu ne perds pas l'habitude de soudoyer ton fils en le gavant de glucoses pour pas qu'il te pose de questions – maman nia de la tête._

– _Eh, chacun éduque son enfant comme il veut ¬¬_

– _Ginny – tati Hermione adopta une expression sérieuse._

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?_

– _Sais–tu ce que manigance Ron ?_

_Tati Ginny regarda tati Hermione avec perplexité._

– _Pourquoi ?... Il t'a dit quelque chose ?_

– _Non, c'est ça le problème. Il est en train d'agir très étrangement… il passe son temps à chuchoter, il est toujours nerveux… il me dit qu'il m'aime toute les cinq secondes… et lorsqu'il est avec Eli, et j'entre dans la pièce, il devient silencieux comme si j'étais un espion du gouvernement._

– _Et dire qu'elle n'est pas mélodramatique – ajouta maman._

_Tati Ginny semblait sourire mais nia de la tête._

– _Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, Hermione, moi si j'étais toi, je ne m'inquiéterai pas… peut–être qu'il est en train de profiter de son début dans la paternité…_

– _Non… il y a quelque chose d'autre…._

_Je n'avais jamais vu tati Hermione si inquiète. Ce n'était pas comme si elle craignait quelque chose… c'était plus comme si elle suspectait que tonton Ron avait des problèmes et qu'il ne voulait pas l'alerter…_

– _Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire ? – tati Ginny tapota l'épaule de tati Hermione – Être professeur de Métamorphoses à Poudlard !_

– _¬¬… Quoi, est–ce que Harry t'a envoyé pour me persuader ?_

– _Oh, mon pauvre Harry – tati Ginny s'affligea – Parvati ne restera que pour cette année scolaire et elle le laissera tomber. Est–ce que tu veux qu'il échoue ? Tu veux porter ça sur ta conscience ?_

– _Ginny, la culpabilité ne marche pas avec moi – sourit tati Hermione._

– _Malédiction ¬¬ – tati Ginny soupira – je devais le tenter._

– _J'y pense encore, Ginny, mais en réalité, je n'aimerai pas laisser Eli dans ses premières années… c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de continuer comme écrivain. On y gagne bien, et en plus, je peux passer du temps avec la petite._

– _Maman – je me suis approché – j'ai faim…_

– _Moi aussi – James m'appuya._

– _Taguette, Sela ! – insistait Eli, en rampant jusqu'à nous._

– _Allons à la cuisine voir ce qu'il y a – maman nous sourit._

_Tati Hermione s'approcha d'Eli et la prit doucement dans ses bras puis lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Elle semblait toujours affligée._

– _Allez, Hermione – maman tentait de la réjouir – tu sais quoi, pourquoi on n'irait pas à la plage ce week–end ?_

– _Oui, excellente idée ! – célébra tati Ginny._

– _Je ne sais pas…_

– _Oh, allez ! – maman utilisa ses meilleurs arguments pour la convaincre – ça te servira, et Eli connaîtra la mer… ça sera super… et les enfants seront enchantés._

_Apparemment, maman ne s'est pas rendue compte de ma moue de dégoût. Je ne détestai pas la mer, mais je préférais quelque chose avec le climat froid._

– _C'est que…_

– _Bon ! C'est décidé, je viendrais te chercher samedi très tôt… tu verras comme ça t'animera._

– _Bien – tati Hermione sourit timidement._

_James a applaudit, heureux. J'ai vu son expression… c'était son regard **je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas… **alors apparemment les hommes de la famille étaient complices. J'allais commencer à sortir les vers du nez à James, lorsque papa est arrivé à la maison._

_Comme par magie (ironique _nn'_) on a commencé à jouer à faire des potions et j'ai oublié toute l'affaire. Mais certainement pas tati Hermione._

_Papa nous avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas nous accompagner à la plage. Il avait une réunion de travail, donc, tonton Harry ne pourrait pas non plus. Ça m'a énervé un peu, mais bon… Que pouvions–nous faire ? C'était son travail._

_Samedi, maman a commencé à se préparer très tôt et comme vous pourriez l'imaginer, elle n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter pour que je me lève. Vu qu'elle n'allait pas se taire avant que je le fasse, je me suis levé lourdement, et j'ai commencé à me changer._

– _Je suis prête – je lui ai annoncé, en entrant dans sa chambre._

_Je suis restée de marbre. Elle portait une robe blanche, longue, sans manche, et une énorme fleur blanche derrière l'oreille, avec les cheveux lâchés. Si on me demandait, elle était trop bien habillée pour une journée à la plage._

– _Comment ça tu es prête ? – maman me regarda de haut en bas._

– _Oui…_

_Je portais des shorts bleu ciel et un T–shirt blanc. Bien, j'allais me salir, pourquoi aller de blanc ?_

– _Tu ne prétends pas y aller comme ça, non ? – maman fronça les sourcils._

– _Pourquoi pas ? – j'ai fait claquer ma langue._

– _Trop informel – c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a répondu._

– _Maman… on va à la plage, pas à un salon de luxe – je me suis plaint._

– _Eh, il y a des fois où aller belle à la plage apporte ses avantages._

– _Ah, oui ? Comme lesquels ? – je lui ai demandé en m'asseyant sur le li._

– _Comme pêcher un petit ami – elle me sourit – ce n'est pas parce que tu es **fiancée** à James que tu ne peux pas connaître d'autres garçons – maman me fit un clin d'œil._

– _Euhm… Premièrement, je ne suis pas fiancée à James… deuxièmement, j'ai 11 ans. – je n'ai jamais pensé que je réitérais mon petit âge en symbole de maturité ¬¬ – je ne veux encore rien **pêcher**..._

– _Il peut y avoir beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines, Sheila… en plus, je veux une photo de nous pour la mettre dans une des chambres…_

– _Et pourquoi spécifiquement à la plage ?_

– _J'aime le décor._

– _Pourquoi pas plutôt dans les bois ? Ça serait plus mystérieux _**:o)**

– _Ça suffit ¬¬ – maman commence à perdre patience – change–toi et c'est tout._

– _Très bien – toujours aussi convaincante ¬¬ – j'y vais… Que veux–tu que je me mette ?_

– _La robe blanche avec les manches transparentes…_

– _Quoi ? – je me suis arrêté d'un coup et je me suis retournée pour la regarder, surprise – je ne portais cette robe que pour faire plaisir à grand–mère, et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, la punition est terminée ¬¬_

– _EH ! Cette robe est magnifique…_

– _Elle ne me va plus ! Ça c'était quand j'avais 8 ans !_

– _Allez, allez, je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira parfaitement._

_Bien que je me plaignais beaucoup, j'ai du mettre la robe. Etrangement, elle m'allait parfaitement, excepté les manches, qui m'allaient au coude, et la longueur de la robe, qui m'allait au niveau des genoux (lorsque grand–mère me l'a fait, elle m'allait aux chevilles, en fait, elle traînait un peu)._

– _Tu vois ? Tu es très belle – sourit maman._

– _Oui, c'est ce que disait grand–mère et après elle me pinçait la joue en disant **N'es–tu pas adorable ?**_

– _N'es–tu pas adorable ? – répéta maman, en me pinçant les joues._

– _¬¬…_

– _Mets tes sandales blanches… Viens, je vais te coiffer._

_Je ne vous mettrais pas combien je me suis plaint, parce que sinon ça prendrait une autre heure. Mais finalement maman a gagné, qui m'a laissé les cheveux lâchés (Avec la chaleur qu'il fait à la plage ! Ça c'est criminel ¬¬), avec une couronne de fleurs blanches. Je me sentais comme une fée… en plus, elle m'a laissé deux mèches de cheveux devant et elle les a ondulé._

_Elle devait vraiment vouloir cette photo pour me coiffer comme ça._

_Lorsque enfin je suis resté comme le voulait maman, nous sommes montés dans la voiture et elle a commencé à me raconter quand grand–mère, maman Andrea et elle allaient à la plage lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Depuis que maman Andrea est morte, je ne suis pas retournée à la plage… ça serait la première fois depuis lors._

_On est arrivée chez tati Hermione, qui nous attendait devant la porte avec Eli dans ses bras._

– _Eh bien ! J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas – elle nous sourit._

– _Et Ron ?_

_Tati Hermione fronça les sourcils._

– _Il a du aller au travail très tôt._

– _Il est toujours mystérieux ? – maman l'observa perplexe._

– _Plus que jamais…_

– _Bon, après nous nous inquiéterons avec ça… allez, va te changer…_

– _Me changer ? Mais si je suis déjà prête._

– _Bien sûr que non !_

– _Quoi ?_

_Ainsi comme moi j'ai dû me soumettre à la torture, tati Hermione, qui ne comprenait rien, a été tiré par maman pour la préparer._

– _Mais on va à la plage ! – allégua tati Hermione. Ça, ce n'était pas un bon argument._

– _Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais une photo de nous à la plage, et vous devez être belle._

– _Tu insinues que si tu ne me prépares pas je n'ai pas l'air belle ? – tati Hermione regarda maman avec désapprobation._

– _Euh… _

_Eli était dans son lit et moi je jouais avec elle, lorsque maman est entrée dans la chambre._

– _Bien, j'ai laissé Hermione en train de se changer… tiens, change Eli._

_Il semblerait que maman avait tout prévu. Elle m'a donné une robe blanche pour Eli, et m'a tendu deux élastiques avec des fleurs au bout. _

– _Après tu la coiffes comme je t'ai appris._

– _Pourquoi ? – maintenant, oui, elle me faisait peur._

– _Fais–le, c'est tout !_

_Je crois que la ménopause est arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre ¬¬. A contrecœur, j'ai fais ce qu'elle m'avait ordonné, en écoutant ce que tati Hermione disait dans l'autre pièce._

– _Pourquoi est–ce que je dois porter la robe que m'a offerte Misel ? – réclamait tati Hermione._

– _Parce que c'est une très belle robe ! – défendit maman – maintenant tais–toi, que je suis en train de te coiffer._

– _Je ne comprends pas ¬¬ – tati Hermione semblait agacée._

– _Personne ne sera mal habillé sur ma photo – se plaignit maman._

– _C'est nécessaire la couronne de fleurs ?_

– _OUI !_

_Elles entrèrent finalement dans la chambre d'Eli. Tati Hermione portait une robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, blanc (selon ce que j'ai entendu grand–mère lui a fait spécialement) et les cheveux lâchés (bizarre, non ?), avec une énorme couronne de fleurs blanche. Presque semblable à la mienne, mais celle de tati Hermione était plus grande et je sentais qu'elle la portait mieux que moi._

_En voyant Eli, maman a soupiré._

– _Qu'elle est belle !_

_Même la petite Eli portait des fleurs sur la tête ¬¬._

– _Alix, j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu me dois un GRAND service ¬¬… je ne pensais pas passer mon samedi avec des fleurs sur la tête._

– _Eh bien tu le feras… allons–y _**:o)**

_On s'est mises en route et tati Hermione passa tooouuut son temps à se plaindre._

– _Les fleurs me piquent ¬¬_

– _Tu t'y fais._

– _Pourquoi tu veux une photo de nous, Alix ?_

– _Allons, Hermione, les femmes de la famille… ça sera très beau._

– _Je doute que Ginny soit AUSSI bien habillée que nous._

– _Ahhh, ne t'inquiète pas pour Ginny, je l'ai averti et elle sera aussi belle que nous._

– _Alors tu as tout prévu ? Et moi qui croyais que Ron était l'expert des conspirations – tati Hermione fronça les sourcils._

– _Je suis toujours la meilleure pour décontenancer l'ennemi – sourit maman._

_Etrangement, maman passa devant la déviation pour entrer dans la plage mais sans y aller._

– _Maman, l'entrée est là–bas – je lui ai signalé._

– _Non, maintenant, on ira dans un autre endroit._

– _Ah bon ? – tati Hermione semblait étonnée._

– _Ah, oui – correspondit maman._

_Finalement elle s'est arrêtée dans un petit chemin qui donnait sur un énorme rocher. _

– _Et ça ? – tati Hermione s'étonna._

– _Ça sera un paysage magnifique pour la photo._

– _Alix !_

_Tati Ginny s'approcha. Elle portait une robe blanche courte et avec les cheveux lâchés. Deux pinces de… fleurs (vous ne vous y attendiez pas, n'est–ce pas ?) décoraient sa chevelure rousse. James était avec elle, vêtu totalement de blanc également._

– _J'ai cru que vous n'alliez plus venir !_

– _C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé – soupira tati Hermione._

– _Viens, allons–y, j'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait pour la photo – sourit tati Ginny._

_Nous avons commencé à marcher, mais tati Hermione continuait à être intriguée par l'histoire de la photo. La petite Eli semblait heureuse dans ses bras. Derrière elle, nous allions James et moi._

– _Tu es très belle, Sheila – il me sourit en toute innocence._

– _Merci, toi, tu ressembles à un ange – je lui ai répondu avec joie._

– _Et toi à une fée… de celle des contes d'amours._

– nn'_… et moi qui croyait que j'avais l'air idiote…_

_James souriait comme si il s'attendait à cette réaction de moi. En réalité, j'ai toujours pensé que James était TROP éveillé pour son âge… moi, je le traitais avec innocence, mais il semblait décidé et déterminé. Je ne me suis pas trompé pour ça._

_Nous sommes finalement arrivé au pointe du rocher. La mer était tellement belle… que la chaleur ne m'importait plus._

_Maman et tati Ginny souriaient._

– _C'est magnifique ! – tati Hermione était émerveillée._

– _Comme toi…_

_Nous nous sommes tous retournés, surpris, en voyant tonton Ron qui s'approchait. Ça je ne m'y attendais pas._

– _RON ? – tati Hermione le regardait étonnée – Que fais–tu ici ?_

_Tonton Ron était aussi habillé totalement en blanc._

– _Tu sais ? – Tonton Ron s'est approché, il a pris Eli dans ses bras et a pris la main de tati Hermione – bien que nous voulions nous marier le 16 mars, il s'est passé quelque chose d'encore plus merveilleux… notre fille est née… le fruit de notre amour, le bénédiction de nos vies…_

_Tati Hermione le regardait uniquement avec des larmes aux yeux. Je crois qu'on avait tous un peu de peine à ne pas pleurer d'émotion._

– … _et quand tes parents ont dû faire la fête sans nous, et mes parents ont du céder la salle à un autre couple… eh bien, on a décidé de repousser le mariage de deux ans pour pouvoir l'organiser avec calme et qu'Eli puisse y assister avec fierté… mais je ne peux pas attendre autant, Hermione… je t'aime, et je veux que le monde entier soit témoin de ça… je veux que tu sois Hermione Weasley devant tous..._

– _Mais… – tati Hermione pouvait à peine parler à cause de l'émotion. Elle sentait un nœud dans la gorge. – je suis déjà Hermione Weasley…_

– _Et maintenant tu le seras devant tous…_

_Sans comprendre, tati Hermione acquiesça, et tonton Ron l'embrassa délicatement. Eli bougea ses petits bras, en jouant avec les cheveux de tati Hermione._

_Je ne sais pas d'où ils sont sortis, mais tonton Harry, tonton Fred, tonton George, tati Angelina, tati Katie, papa et un homme avec des lunettes, et le seul vêtu de noir, s'approchèrent, en souriant._

– _Tu as dit que la mer était quelque chose de si pur pour toi, que tu aimerais vivre un moment inoubliable dans ce décor…_

– _Tu t'en ais souvenu ? – tati Hermione semblait surprise._

– _Je me souviens toujours ce que tu dis, Hermione, tu es le plus important pour moi, avec Eli…_

_L'homme vêtu de noir s'approcha d'eux, en ouvrant un livre et en le tenant face à lui._

– _Que commence la cérémonie alors – sourit l'homme._

_Tati Hermione commença à sangloter de joie. C'était inoubliable, c'était grandiose, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux… c'était le jour de son mariage._

– _Nous sommes ici réunis… – le prêtre commença la cérémonie d'union._

_Nous avons tous observés en silence. Papa enlaçait maman par la taille, tandis que tonton Fred prit la main de tati Angelina. Tonton George entourait les épaules de tati Katie, et tonton Harry avait les deux mains de tati Ginny dans les siennes. On aurait dit qu'ils se rappelaient tous leurs propres mariages (excepté maman et papa qui n'étaient pas mariés)._

– _Hermione Granger, prenez vous Ronald Weasley comme époux pour l'aimer et l'honorer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

– _Oui – tati Hermione le regarda émue – oui, j'accepte._

– _Ronald Weasley, prenez vous Hermione Granger comme épouse pour l'aimer et l'honorer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

– _J'accepte._

– _Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais… _(N/T l'auteur l'a mis à ce moment là mais je crois que dans les vraies cérémonies c'est avant les acceptations)

_Nous nous sommes tous regardés émus. Qui voudrais éviter ça ?_

– _Dans ce cas… je vous déclare mari et femme… vous pouvez embrasser la mariée – sourit le prêtre._

_Tonton Ron s'ai approché de tati et lui donna un doux baiser._

– _Je t'aime – lui murmura tonton Ron (et comme moi, j'ai une très bonne ouïe, j'ai réussit à l'entendre _**:D **

– _Moi aussi… toujours ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare – tati Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau, lui confirmant que maintenant, devant les yeux de tous, elle était Hermione Weasley._

– _Papa ! – Eli enlaça tonton Ron, comme si elle savait ce qui venait de se passer._

– _Tu m'as appelé papa ! – se réjouit tonton Ron._

– _Papa Patti ! – sourit Eli._

– _¬¬… tout ne pouvait être parfait._

– _Il te manque, mon cœur – sourit tati Hermione._

– _Bien… maintenant l'autre couple – le prêtre interrompit le moment romantique._

_Nous nous sommes tous regardés étonnés._

– _Autre couple ? – tati Ginny fit claquer sa langue._

_Pour ma surprise, papa arrêta d'enlacer maman et lui prit la main, en la tirant vers le prêtre._

– _Que… ? – maman ne semblait pas le croire._

– _Je sais qu'on a dit que l'on voulait un amour libre… sans liens… mais je veux uniquement que nous nous jurions un amour éternel… face à ceux que nous aimons réellement et à qui réellement leur importent nos vies…_

_Maman était pâle… elle n'avait jamais pensé se marier, en fait, elle se vantait toujours de ça… mais maintenant, qu'elle était réellement amoureuse, elle donnerait tout pour papa… et elle pouvait faire le sacrifice de se marier._

_C'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. La joie de tous était indescriptible. Tati Hermione embrassait tonton Ron, tandis qu'Eli continuait de jouer avec les fleurs de ses cheveux. Les autres oncles restaient dans la même position en observant mes parents qui unissaient leurs vies pour toujours._

_Une fois que la messe officielle fut terminée… et que tous deux dirent le tant attendu **je le veux**, ils se sont embrassés, en scellant leur promesse tant attendue._

– _Qu'en penses–tu Sheila ? – maman semblait qu'elle ne pouvait à peine contenir les larmes – maintenant nous sommes mariés._

– _C'était très beau ! – je les embrassais, heureuse._

_Le prêtre salua papa et tonton Ron en les félicitant pour leurs unions et il s'éloigna. Son travail était terminé, il les avait unis pour la vie._

– _Double mariage – sourit tati Ginny – j'espère qu'il y a double repas._

– _Allons–y…_

_Tonton Ron nous a conduit de l'autre côté du rocher, où était l'énorme nappe avec un grand panier._

– _Ce n'est pas comme le banquet de mariage que nous avions planifiés… mais c'est quelque chose – sourit tonton Ron._

– _C'est parfait – marmonna tati Hermione._

_Nous nous sommes tous assis pour manger (malgré l'émotion j'avais très faim _**:D**_), tandis que commença l'interrogatoire de tonton Ron et de papa._

– _Je savais que tu tramais quelque chose ! – tati Hermione le regarda avec désapprobation – Mais j'ai cru que c'était quelque chose de mal !_

– _Quel idée de te fais–tu de moi ? – se plaignit tonton Ron, tandis qu'il donnait un peu de bouilli à Eli._

– _Papa Patti ! – continuait de répéter Eli._

– _Dommage que mes parents n'ont pas pu venir – soupira Hermione._

– _J'ai tenté de les localiser, mais ils sont en voyage. Et mes parents avaient quelque chose de prévu avec quelqu'un du ministère… depuis que papa est parti à la retraite, il manque à tout le monde, il était beaucoup aimé au ministère – expliqua tonton Ron._

– _Et quand est–ce que t'es venu l'idée de notre mariage ? – maman fulmina papa du regard._

– _Ça, c'est ma faute, Alix – sourit tonton Ron – Draco m'aidait à tout choisir pour que ce soit parfait et il le faisait comme si il planifiait son propre mariage… alors je lui ai dit que s'il ne se mariait pas qu'il se garde son opinion… et il m'a prit au mot._

– _J'aurai dû le savoir lorsque tu m'as dit de mettre des fleurs dans les cheveux – maman fit claquer sa langue._

– _Tout était très beau ! – tati Ginny était très excitée – l'amour se respirait dans l'air._

– _Et avec ce paysage ! – exclama tati Katie – Hermione, quand lui as–tu dit à Ron pour la mer ?_

– _En fait, ça fait longtemps… lorsqu'on a finit la troisième année et il m'a invité au mondiales de Quidditch, je lui ai dit que peut–être j'irai avec mes parents à la plage…_

– _Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle adorait ça parce que ça lui semblait quelque chose de pur… et voila._

– _Ça c'est de l'amour vrai – célébra tati Angelina – pour s'être rappelé de ça durant tant d'années._

– _Ça c'est vrai – affirma tonton Fred._

– _Hermione – tonton Harry mit en place ses lunettes – maintenant que tu es Hermione Weasley… Pourquoi pas ajouter '**Professeur de Métamorphoses**' à ton CV ?_

– _¬¬… tu n'abandonnes jamais, Harry, n'est–ce pas ?_

– _C'est que j'ai besoin de toi !_

_Tonton Harry continua son travail de convaincre tati Hermione, tandis que maman plaisantait avec papa en lui disant que maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, il devait être son esclave. Quelqu'un tira doucement ma robe. En me retournant, James me regardant un peu en rougissant._

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe, Jamie ? – je l'ai observé étonnée._

– _Sheila… je t'ai fait ça…_

– _James sortit de son sac une petite bague de fleurs._

– _C'est très joli – je souris – merci._

– _Il t'a vraiment plu ?_

– _Bien sûr, tu n'aurais pas dû, Jamie… en plus, moi, je n'ai rien pour toi…_

– _Ce n'est pas grave ! – me sourit James en me mettant la bague au doigt._

– _OOOOWWWWW ! – on entendit les soupirs de tout le monde._

_Je me retourne, complètement rouge, et je vois tous les tontons qui nous observaient fixement._

– _Que c'est romantique ! – exclama tati Angelina._

– _Ne font–il pas un couple de rêve ? – tati Ginny soupira – je vous ai dit qu'ils allaient se marier._

– _Et l'engagement s'est scellé aujourd'hui. – appuya tonton Harry._

_Je veux alléguer ça, mais James m'observait avec ses yeux verts. C'était une illusion d'enfant, je n'avais pas de raison de lui ôter. Je sais bien que lorsqu'il grandira, cette idée de nous marier s'envolera comme de la fumée, plus encore lorsque il ira à Poudlard et connaîtra d'autres filles._

– _Tiens, Jamie – de ma poche j'ai sortit un bonbon (je l'avais volé dans la cuisine lorsque nous sommes sorties de la maison) – j'espère que ça te plaira…_

– _Je ne mangerai jamais ce bonbon – il me sourit._

– _Et moi je garderai toujours cette bague – je lui correspondit._

_Maman et moi, nous avons échangé des regards et il semblait qu'elle lisait mes pensées. Moi, je savais qu'à Poudlard je trouverai mon véritable amour, j'étais sûre de ça. Et comme je vous l'avais déjà réitéré, je ne me trompais pas beaucoup. J'espérais juste que lorsque je le trouverais, mon mariage soit aussi romantique et spontanée que le mariage de mes parents et mes oncles._

– _Il est l'heure de la photo ! – nous souffla tonton George._

_Bien après tout, il allait vraiment y avoir une photo. Nous nous sommes tous placés près du bord du rocher pour que l'on puisse voir le magnifique paysage._

_Voici comment tout le monde s'est placé, tonton Ron, tati Hermione et Eli étaient au centre, et à leur droite mes parents et moi. A gauche, tati Ginny, tonton Harry et James et derrière eux, tonton Fred et tati Angelina. Derrière mes parents, tonton George et tati Katie._

_Nous sourions tous, nous avons pris la photo (quoique tonton Ron a eu un peu de peine à préparer la caméra pour prendre la photo, j'ai dû l'aider, mais c'est un secret _**:o)**_), qui est resté comme un souvenir de ce jour merveilleux. Maman a cette photo accrochée dans le salon de la maison. Les oncles aussi l'ont mise dans différents endroits de leurs maisons. Moi, je l'ai sous mon oreiller pour me rappeler d'un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie… où comme dans chaque roman d'amour, ils furent heureux pour toujours… et pour autant analogue que ça sonne, ils se jureraient amour éternel… jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare._

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester... Comme un roman d'amour... 20 Août_**

A suivre…

Je suis réellement navrée pour mon retard mais j'ai eu un big problème de pc du coup j'ai du retraduire et retaper tout le chapitre lorsque celui–ci a enfin marché. Mais maintenant ça marche donc voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine. Merci à tous d'être toujours là.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Anacolfeb :** Merci pour ta review et voici la suite. Bisous.

**Loufette** : Merci pour ta review, dans les chapitres suivants tu verras encore quelques similitudes entre Harry et Sheila. Ravie que ça t'es plu en tout cas. Bisous à la prochaine.

**Virg05 **: Merci encore pour ta fidélité. Moi aussi j'aurai aimé voir Pansy giflé mais bon, elle en a pris plein la figure quand même. Bisous à toi.

**Allima** : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire, merci pour ta reviews et d'être toujours là. Bisous

**titi–anaelle–malfoy **: Tout d'abord bienvenue à bord, ça fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien l'intention de finir la traduction, même si j'ai un peu plus de peine dernièrement. En ce qui concerne l'original, la fic est complète donc aucun souci à ce niveau. Bisous à bientôt.

**Choups** : Salut, je suis vraiment navré de mettre plus de temps pour traduire je sais c'est impardonnable mais je fais de mon mieux, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire malgré tout. En tout cas, sois en sûre d'une chose c'est que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Bisous à toi, et merci d'être toujours là.

Eh bien voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. A bientôt.

Gaby B.


	28. Souvenirs:Enfin à Poudlard – 1ère année

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

**Chap. 28. "Souvenirs : Enfin à Poudlard – Première année" – Quatrième partie.**

_Maintenant, beaucoup se demanderont pourquoi est–ce que j'ai dis que maman et papa ne s'étaient jamais mariés. Eh bien, je ne voulais pas vous gâcher la surprise (C'est un peu répétitif, n'est–ce pas ?)._

_Enfin, il ne manquait plus qu'un jour pour partir à Poudlard. Un jour… et je commençais déjà à avoir le mal du pays. Dans ma chambre, j'observais le balai que m'avait offert tati Angelina et tonton Fred. Ils me l'enverraient à Poudlard, mais je n'étais pas sûr si un jour je l'utiliserais. Je n'étais sure de rien, en fait. Ni en quel maison j'irai, ni quelle serait ma matière de prédilection._

_Je supposais que mon état d'esprit c'est reflété, ce jour–là, à la maison. James était resté toute la semaine avec nous, et tati Hermione nous amenait Eli tous les jours. On était comme des frères… quoique James n'aimait pas beaucoup cette comparaison. James semblait inquiet par ma façon d'agir. J'étais trop sérieuse (en comparaison de comme j'étais d'habitude… prenez–le comme quelque chose de bon), et pensive. Eli était toujours obstinée par ma baguette et cela ne faisait que augmenté ma nostalgie de mon chez moi. _

_J'ai entendu qu'on frappait doucement à la porte de ma chambre. J'avais demandé qu'on m'excuse pour le dîner, pour aller au lit très tôt. Pourquoi est–ce qu'il frappait alors ?_

– _Entrez – c'est tout ce que j'ai murmuré._

_La porte s'est entrouverte, en laissant voir papa, qui me regardait en souriant._

– _Tu ne peux pas dormir ?_

_J'ai nié de la tête._

– _Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ?_

– _Je partirais demain… avant toi, tu devras te conformer à ce que maman t'emmène à la gare… mais on se verra à Poudlard._

_Il me souriait, je lui ai répondu de la même façon. C'était si étrange d'être une famille… mais ne le prenez pas mal… pas étrange… **étrange**… c'est étrange… très réconfortant. Peut–être que je ne m'explique pas très bien _nn'_, mais c'est quelque chose qui se sent dans son cœur… une grande chaleur… une énorme joie._

– _Tu te sens bien ? – papa s'est assis sur le lit._

– _Oui et non – je retournais à nouveau à mes doutes… Allons vous me comprenez ! Vous avez cet âge une fois _nn'

– _Nerveuse ? _

_J'ai acquiescé lentement._

– _Et triste… tout va me manquer…_

– _C'est pour ça que tu as pris autant de vidéos, non ?_

– _Ce n'est pas la même chose…_

– _Peut–être que nous avons quelque chose qui t'aiderait – papa me fit un clin d'œil._

_Avons ? Pluriel ? J'ai regardé la porte et maman était debout, nous regardait avec un sourire. A ses côtés, James portait son pyjama, mais il souriait aussi._

– _Est–ce qu'on peut entrer ? – a demandé maman cordialement._

– _Bien sûr – je tentais de sourire._

_James a couru jusqu'au lit et y est monté d'un saut, comme il en avait l'habitude, se mettant à mes côtés. Ma maman marchait posément et s'assit à côté de papa. C'est là où j'ai noté un petit livre qu'elle tenait dans ses bras._

– _Regarde… Elian l'a envoyé… demain, il sera à la gare pour te dire au revoir – maman me tendit le livre, que je prend délicatement._

– _Qu'est–ce que c'est ? – j'ai demandé, avant même de l'ouvrir._

– _C'est… l'album photo de ta grand–mère… – maman me sourit – de la même façon que toi tu adores collectionner des vidéos, ta grand–mère était passionnée par la photographie…_

– _Waouh ! – je me surprends totalement – Ça, c'est l'album de grand–mère ?_

– _Elian a pensé que peut–être ça t'aiderait de voir les photos… et spécialement parce que chacune ont un mot écrit derrière… de la même façon que tu fais tes commentaires pour tes vidéos que tu filmes._

_Eh bien… je n'aurais jamais pensé que grand–mère aurait une passion semblable à la mienne. _

– _Ouvre–le, Sheila – James est toujours plus excité que moi _**nn'**

_J'ai acquiescé et j'ai ouvert le livre. Il y avait beaucoup de photos qui étaient délicatement rangés. Des gens que je ne connaissais pas, peut–être les parents de grand–mère… et d'autres adultes que je n'avais aucune idée de qui ils étaient. Papa et maman me regardaient tendrement et James me signalait les photos qui attirait plus son attention. _

_Soudain, j'en ai regardé une qui a réellement capté mon attention. Je l'ai prise délicatement et j'ai continué à la regarder. C'était trois filles… avec l'uniforme de Poudlard._

_L'une était grande, avec des cheveux noirs, qui étaient pris dans une queue de cheval haute, ce qui la faisait ressembler à une aristocrate, à mon avis. Mais même comme ça, elle semblait très élégante… très hautaine. Elle avait l'insigne de Gryffondor sur sa robe._

_Celle qui était au milieu avait les cheveux longs, décorées par différentes barrettes de couleurs, ses cheveux étaient du même ton que la grande fille, mais ces yeux étaient plus clairs, et elle était la plus petite des trois. Elle avait l'insigne de Poufsouffle. _

_Et en dernier, quelqu'un que j'ai reconnu immédiatement : grand–mère. Dans sa jeunesse, elle était très belle _**nn'**_… elle avait les cheveux courts, jusqu'aux épaules, avec des yeux couleur miel et des cheveux foncés (comme les deux autres filles), mais elle avait l'insigne de Serdaigle. _

– _Grand–mère a été dans une autre maison que celle de ses sœurs ?_

– _Ce n'est pas étrange – éclaira papa – ça, ça dépend des qualités._

_J'ai regardé le revers de la photo, et j'ai lu les annotations qu'a faites grand–mère :_

_**Ça c'était ma première année à Poudlard… Epreuve passée !**_

_**J'ai été répartie à Serdaigle… d'un côté ça m'a déçu, mais je savais que pour mes qualités, c'était mon destin.**_

_**Minerva, autant guindée que d'habitude, a été réparti à Gryffondor. Notre sœur aînée pour son courage et sa force de caractère pour affronter les choses, c'était évident qu'elle irait dans la maison où était son idole Albus Dumbledore (Ils sont ensemble :P … non c'est pas vrai, mais si tu lis ça, je parie que tu me poursuivra à travers toute la maison… ce n'est pas ma faute que tu aies failli lui ériger un autel personnel au professeur ¬¬U)**_

_**Le Jambon du Sandwich, Millie, a été repartie à Poufsouffle. Vu qu'elle est la plus noble des trois, la plus sentimental… celle qui était toujours en train d'intervenir entre Minerva et moi.**_

**_Evidemment, la tête de la famille a été répartie à Serdaigle (ça c'est moi _:o)_) … déjà qu'être la plus jeune ça ne m'aidait pas, mais en plus avoir comme exemple la préfète Minerva ou la poursuiveuse Millie… il fallait se distinguer dans quelque chose._**

**_Mais il faut l'admettre… l'uniforme me va mieux à moi qu'à elle deux _:o)**

_J'ai ris très fort en lisant l'annotation… j'ignorais que grand–mère était la plus jeune de la famille._

– _Ah, maman… tu ne changes jamais – maman semblait regretter grand–mère – et ici tu as ton portrait craché pour suivre tes pas._

_J'ai sourit légèrement et James me signala une autre photo._

– _Regarde, Sheila ! Une autre photo d'elles !_

_Maintenant, la tante Minerva (je dois me familiariser avec elles _**:o)**_) était au milieu de la photo, souriante, sans la robe de sorcier, juste l'uniforme de Poudlard. Grand–mère la regardait un peu fâchée, et portait la robe de sorcier, et Millie souriait juste timidement. _

_**La graduation de Minerva… comme toujours, la préfète en chef devait s'exhiber ¬¬… mes parents étaient horriblement fiers et Minerva se sentait en droit de me commander… mais tu verras…**_

_**Mais en laissant la jalousie de côté… Félicitations, soeurette !**_

_**Je crois que dès maintenant… lorsque Millie sortira, on prendra toutes des chemins différents.**_

_J'ai regardé James qui continuait de regarder la photo, amusé. Lorsqu'il entrerait à Poudlard, ce serait ma dernière année. Est–ce qu'il nous arriverait la même chose qu'à grand–mère et ses sœurs ? On se distancierait et on vivrait chacun de son côté ?_

– _Ha, tu ressembles à grand–mère Misel – sourit James._

_J'ai froncé les sourcils, mais en observant la photo minutieusement, j'ai vu qu'il avait raison. Les cheveux foncés et les yeux miels, même la coupe de cheveux… et ses traits sont semblables aux miens._

– _Pourquoi ces photos ne bougent pas ? – demanda James._

– _Grand–mère n'aimait pas les photos **magiques**, elle préférait les normales… c'est comme ça qu'elle a connu ton grand–père – me sourit maman._

_J'ai pris une des photos qui étaient plus en avant. Ça ressemblait à un photomontage de trois photos différentes, comme pour en faire un groupe. Du côté gauche, il y avait la tante Minerva, souriante, et derrière elle un homme âgé, aux yeux bleus, et des lunettes en demi–lunes, et un regard chaleureux. Au milieu était la tante Millie, enlacé par un homme grand, avec des cheveux foncés, très ressemblait à tonton Elian. Et finalement elle, qui tenait la main d'un homme blond avec des yeux miels (comme les miens _**nn'**

_**J'aurai aimé qu'on ait pu prendre cette photo tous ensemble… mais on n'en a pas eu le temps… c'est curieux comme c'est facile de prévoir des choses… et très difficiles de les réaliser. **_

_**Minerva et son grand amour, Albus Dumbledore… elle sait que c'est un amour impossible, mais pas pour ça qu'elle a arrêté de l'aimer et d'être fidèle à ses ordres… elle sortirait ses ongles pour le défendre et défendre ses croyances.**_

**_Millie s'est marié avec Eliti Yuuki… il était une partie importante du ministère de la magie… ils ont eu un fils merveilleux, Elian… lorsqu'il a eu cinq ans, moi j'étais enceinte d'Andrea, ma première fille. Eliti est mort aux mains de Voldemort peu avant que Harry Potter l'ait vaincu. Un grand malheur, mais Minerva et moi, nous nous sommes promis que cette enfant ne manquerait pas d'amour._**

**_Et le grand amour de ma vie, Samuel McLester… moldu, et photographe professionnel. Il a augmenté mon fanatisme pour la photographie, et c'est pour ça que j'ai pu faire ce photomontage avec mes sœurs adorées (ce n'est pas du sarcasme _nn'_). Peu après la naissance d'Andrea, j'ai eu une autre fille : Alix. Samuel est mort peu après la naissance d'Alix, aux mains des Mangemorts… malheureusement, il y en avait encore qui étaient cachés, et qui faisait des crimes sans les payer… mais un jour ça s'arrêtera tout ça._**

_Maman changea son expression en une plus sérieuse._

– _Ça va ? – demanda papa, inquiet._

– _Oui – elle a répondu – c'est seulement que ça fait des années que je n'avait pas vu une photo de papa… en fait, je ne m'en souvenais pas…_

_Je l'observai avec attention… moi non plus, je ne me souviens pas de mon papa, mais peut–être qu'ici il y aura une photo de lui._

– _J'ignorai que le professeur McGonagall était amoureuse du professeur Dumbledore – se surpris papa._

– _Ça c'était admirable… à tante Minerva, la seule chose qui la rendait heureuse était d'être au côté de monsieur Dumbledore… – maman soupira – elle savait que c'était impossible… mais ça ne changeait pas ses sentiments. _

_Une autre photo a attiré mon attention… c'était maman Andrea… et mon papa… papa Jess…_

**_Andrea a enfin trouvé l'amour… Jess McLinder… Alix est encore petite, elle a 15 ans, mais elle regarde avec illusion sa sœur. Je me sens encore coupable qu'elles se fassent des illusions avec le fait de croire qu'elles étaient des sorcières… mais pour le caprice de la nature, un de leurs enfants héritera du don._**

_Maman sourit, je comprends qu'en son temps ça a été très décevant._

_J'ai pris une autre photo, surprise. Il y avait maman Andrea, pleurant sans arrêt, tandis que maman portait un bébé (évidemment c'est moi… ou du moins c'est ce que je crois), et grand–mère Misel était derrière, regardant tout._

**_Jess est mort peu après la naissance de Sheila. Ça a été un coup trop dur pour Andrea… je doute qu'elle se récupère. Je m'inquiétais pour Sheila, mais je sais parfaitement qu'Alix sera celle qui est chargé pour son bien–être… ma pauvre petite… à peine 16 ans, et avec tant de responsabilités. _**

– _Merci… – j'ai regardé maman, qui semblait émue de lire ça._

– _Tu n'as pas à me remercier – elle me fit un baiser sur le front – et maintenant, à dormir, beaucoup d'émotions pour cette journée… tu pourras regarder l'album plus minutieusement à Poudlard._

– _Oui, tu dois te reposer – l'appuya papa._

– _Bonne nuit, Sheila ! – James est descendu du lit en souriant._

– _Bonne nuit… et merci…_

_James me salua en me donnant un baiser sur la joue, et ils sortent tous silencieusement. Je n'ai pas encore vu toute la collection de photos de grand–mère avec tranquillité, mais je pressens qu'à Poudlard j'aurais tout le temps pour le faire._

_J'ai embrassé l'album avec mélancolie… et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors._

– _Allez, Sheila, lève–toi !_

_Maman a commencé à remuer mes couvertures, pour me forcer à me lever._

– _J'ai sommeil ––' – je me suis plainte._

– _Moi qui ai cru que tu allais être la première à te lever… avec Poudlard et…_

_Maman n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase, parce que je me suis levée d'un coup._

– _C'est vrai ! Poudlard ! J'avais oublié !_

– _Eh bien ce n'est pas bien – maman fit claquer sa langue de désapprobation – lève–toi, maintenant, et ne m'obliges pas à aller chercher le tuyau d'arrosage…_

– _¬¬_

_Maman avait la MAUVAISE habitude de me réveiller avec de l'eau complètement gelée… Cruelle ? Pas tant que ça, elle m'éclaboussait juste… mais ça compte quand même ¬¬U. J'ai fait un saut hors du lit et j'ai commencé à me préparer._

– _Je suis prête ! – j'ai annoncé à tous ceux qui m'attendaient dans la salle à manger. Je suis restée totalement surprise… il y avait tati Hermione avec Eli dans ses bras. Tati Ginny tenait la main de James, tati Angelina et tonton Fred prenaient le petit–déjeuner, tati Katie et tonton George étaient vers la porte, je crois qu'ils étaient anxieux… et maman me regardait avec émotion. Toute la famille allait me dire au revoir ? Eh bien, qu'est–ce qu'on étaient unis !_

– _Alors allons–y – annonça maman – il est déjà tard._

_Ils se mirent à discuter la façon d'aller à la gare, tandis que je les regardais avec un sourire. Ça, ça prendra du temps. Lorsque enfin, il semble qu'ils se soient mis d'accord, maman me pris par les épaules, et en sortant je vois trois voitures différentes. Boooooooonn… les oncles et tantes avaient décidés de s'acheter des voitures **moldues** en cas d'urgence... mais même comme ça, ça me faisait rire._

– _Allez Sheila, tu viens avec moi – dit maman._

– _C–c'est vrai… ? – j'ai demandé craintivement._

– _¬¬… oui, c'est vrai. As–tu un problème avec ça ?_

– _Euh… on n'est pas si pressé, n'est–ce pas ?_

– _Je ne vais pas aller vite, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète – maman n'évita pas le ton offensé dans la voix. Ecoutez, si vous aussi vous seriez avec elle lorsqu'elle se prend à être _**cafre**_, vous aussi vous craindriez pour votre vie._

– _Alors on se verra à la gare – ajouta tati Ginny avant de partir avec tati Angelina et tonton Fred._

_Ils ont tous acquiescé et nous nous sommes séparés pour aller chacun de son côté._

_Maman m'ajusta ma ceinture de sécurité. Nous avons ce rituel depuis que je suis petite, c'est pour ça que je n'oppose aucune objection. _

– _Comment ça va ? Tu es nerveuse ? – maman fit démarrer la voiture et, à ma grande surprise, elle conduit… normalement _**:D**

– _Un peu… maman, qu'est–ce que je vais faire si je n'ai pas d'amis ?_

_Maman me regarda minutieusement, que j'ai eu peur qu'elle perde de vu la route._

– _Maman… la voiture ?_

– _Ahhh, oui – maman regarda à nouveau en face – dis–moi, pourquoi t'inquiètes–tu pour ça ?_

_J'ai haussé les épaules, mais peut–être que maman n'a pas pu en profiter._

– _Je ne sais pas… quand j'étais en Floride avec grand–mère, je n'avais pas d'amis… _

– _Mais tes maîtresses disaient que tu étais un amour…_

– _Oui… mais personne ne me parlait… seulement pour m'embêter… peut–être que je ne peux pas avoir d'amis._

_Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de me gâcher l'existence à quelques moments d'aller à Poudlard. Ça c'est du masochisme, ou quoi ?_

– _James est ton ami, non _

– _Maman, j'ai besoin d'amis de mon âge – je me suis plainte._

– _Je sais… mais Sheila… tu ne dois pas changer pour être accepter. Si on va t'aimer, c'est pour être ce que tu ES… et non pour qui tu pourrais être…_

– _Même si ça signifie que je sois seule ?_

– _Tu ne devrais pas penser ça… tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, et tu ne seras JAMAIS toute seule, souviens–toi que tu nous as nous tous… et qu'à n'importe quel moment tu connaîtras des personnes qui t'accepterons comme tu es, et verront toutes tes qualités et tes défauts… et pourront vivre avec eux._

_J'ai soupiré. Quelque chose c'est quelque chose._

– _Je suppose que oui…_

– _Toi, ne t'inquiètes pas… tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passera à Poudlard, alors ne t'affliges pas avant termes._

_Maman m'a embrassé, en lâchant le volant, qui fit un dangereux zigzag._

– _Maman, la voiture !_

– _Oui, oui… – maman récupéra le contrôle de la voiture. Dans certaines occasions, je crois qu'elle ne le fait que pour m'embêter._

– _Apprenez à conduire, madame ! – lui cria un homme à maman par la vitre, avant de nous dépasser par la gauche._

– _Maintenant tout le monde est pressé – maman se mit avec sa philosophie du conducteur._

_Maman continuait de parler de comment ce monde moderne va à la perdition avec sa vitesse, et c'est comme ça qu'on est arrivé à la gare de King's Cross (et je ne m'en plaint pas). En descendant, les oncles et tantes nous attendaient déjà._

– _Eh bien, Alix, j'ai cru que tu serais la première à arriver – tonton Fred sourit._

– _Eh, on n'était pas si pressé – répondit de mauvaise foi maman._

– _Allons–y, Sheila…_

_Nous sommes tous entré dans la gare et rapidement nous sommes arrivés aux piliers qui avait les panneaux "**9**" et "**10**" à ses côtés._

– _Bon, je crois que c'est les au revoir… – commença à parler tati Angelina._

_Je savais déjà comment passer sur le quai et je savais aussi qu'ils avaient tous étés d'accord que seulement maman m'accompagnerait jusqu'au train._

_Il semblerait que nous ne sommes pas bon avec les au revoirs, parce que personne ne bougeait et on se regardait juste._

_Je me décidais à faire le premier pas et j'ai embrassa tati Angelina (qui était la plus proche)._

– _Au revoir – je lui ai murmuré._

_Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Il semblerait qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes. Comme ça je m'en vais, j'ai embrassé tous les oncles et tantes, tonton Fred me dit qu'il m'enverra du poil à gratter par courrier, et tonton George me parla des explosifs immunisés (N/T la traduction n'est pas tout a fait correct mais c'est le plus proche que j'ai trouvé). Tati Katie m'informa sur le Quidditch, tati Hermione me demanda de beaucoup étudier, et tati Ginny que je m'amuse. J'ai donné un baiser à Eli, qui continue à dire "**Taguette, Sela**"… elle ne se résignait pas encore à que je ne puisse pas lui prêter. James et moi, nous avons échangés des regards, jusqu'à ce qu'il court vers moi et m'enlace par la taille._

– _Tu vas me manquer – il me dit mélancolique._

– _Toi aussi, Jamie… mais je t'écrirai tous les jours._

– _Et maman me lira les cartes – sourit James, en me lâchant. Il ne peut pas encore lire avec fluidité _**:D**

– _Bon… – je les ai regardé pour la dernière fois – au revoir…_

– _Au revoir – ils me disent tous à l'unisson._

– _Dis au revoir à ta cousine Sheila, Eli – tati Hermione prit la main d'Eli pour me dire au revoir._

– _Taguette, Sela ! – répéta à nouveau Eli. Je l'ai interprété comme un au revoir._

_Maman fit une expiration et me céda la place. Je me suis positionnée face au pilier et j'ai pris tous mes bagages, le poussant lentement pour commencer à courir. Même Piwi semblait nerveux._

_J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai commencé à courir. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte, je suis déjà de l'autre côté… Un flambant panneau rouge qui dit "Poudlard Express" me fit remarquer que j'étais bien sur le bon quai. Maman m'a rejoint peu après, en regardant toujours si elle ne s'est pas fait un quelconque bleu en passant la barrière._

_Maman dit au responsable de l'équipage mon nom. Il semblait surpris mais il ne dit rien._

– _Maintenant… vaudrait mieux que tu ailles dans le train pour trouver une place._

– _Ouais …_

_J'ai embrassé très fort maman._

– _Au revoir…_

– _A Noël – elle me sourit – n'oublie pas d'écrire._

– _Non… et toi n'oublies pas de nourrir Michu._

– _J'essaierai – elle me fit un clin d'œil._

_Maman m'a donné un baiser sur le front avant de me lâcher. Nous soupirons toutes deux (c'est d'elle que j'ai appris ça ¬¬), et je suis montée dans le train. Il y a énormément d'enfants, quelques–uns avec des robes de Poudlard, d'autres avec des vêtements normaux (comme moi)._

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire exactement, alors j'ai préféré commencer à chercher un compartiment vide pour être tranquille. Il y en avait beaucoup, alors je n'ai pas eu de problèmes. Je me suis assise du côté de la fenêtre, et j'ai regardé maman, qui cherchait à travers tout le train pour me situer. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle a sourit amplement, et elle a agité sa main en signe de au revoir. _

_Le train commença à rouler… et entre l'émotion et la nervosité qui me prenait, j'ai vu disparaître maman au loin._

_Selon ce que m'a raconté plus tard maman, lorsqu'elle est retourné avec la famille, tonton Ron était avec eux._

– _Sheila est déjà partie ? – demanda tonton Ron à maman._

– _Non, je l'ai échangé contre une paire de caramel ¬¬ – se plaignit maman – Bien sûr qu'elle est partie !_

– _¬¬… quelqu'un est de mauvaises humeurs – sourit sarcastiquement tonton Ron._

– _J'aimerai bien te voir toi quand Eli partira pour Poudlard – répondit maman._

– _Ahhh, ça n'arrivera pas _**:o) **_– sourit tonton Ron._

_Ils regardèrent tous tonton Ron._

– _Ah, non ? – demanda tati Hermione. Ça c'est une nouveauté aussi pour elle._

– _Non… on lui enseignera à la maison tout ce qu'elle doit savoir… cours particulier _**:oD**

– _Euh… comme tu le dis, amour._

– _Eh, Un peu d'attention par ici ? Je viens de dire au revoir à ma fille ! – maman se fâcha à ne pas être le centre d'attention _**:oD**

– _Allez, Alix… mangeons tous ensemble – invita tati Angelina._

– _Eh, Ronnie, est–ce que tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler ? – questionna tonton Fred._

– _J'ai demandé l'autorisation pour venir dire au revoir à Sheila, dommage que je n'ai pas pu y arriver._

– _Tu lui écriras – consola tati Hermione._

– _Oui…_

_Tonton Ron s'approcha pour enlacer Eli._

– _Bonjour, princesse – salua tonton Ron._

– _Papa Patti !_

– _¬¬…_

– _Tu devrais y être déjà habitué, mon cœur… bon, allons–y, avant qu'il se fasse plus tard._

_Pendant ce temps, le train avait déjà parcouru un bon bout de chemin, et jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas de camarade de compartiment. Est–ce qu'est une bonne chose ?_

– _Eh !_

_Je me suis retourné rapidement vers la porte. Il semblerait que je ne serais pas si seule en fin de compte. _

– _Mais voyez–vous ça… c'est toi…_

_Génial, elle me connaissait. Certainement pas moi._

– _Tu vas toute seule ?_

– _Oui_

– _Alors on te tiendra compagnie._

_Cette fille était mince, et il semblerait qu'elle soit un peu plus petite de taille que moi. Derrière elle, vient une fille blonde et yeux bleus. Une autre fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons complétait le groupe. La fille aux cheveux noirs s'est assise à mes côtés et les deux autres en face de moi._

– _On s'est rencontrée sur le Chemin de Traverse… – m'a éclairé la fille mince._

_Bien sûr ! Dans la boutique de robe de sorciers… j'avais déjà oublié _**:o)**

– _Je suis Isabella Gwdeni… – elle se présenta._

– _Moi, je suis Aimée Collen – me dit la blonde._

– _Et moi, Natalia Averick – compléta celle de cheveux noirs._

– _Moi, je suis Sheila Malfoy – je leur souris – enchantée de vous rencontrer._

– _Malfoy ? – Isabella sembla surprise, et elles m'observèrent toutes perplexes._

– _Oui._

– _Tu es la fille du professeur Malfoy ? – demanda Natalia._

– _Oui._

– _Je ne savais pas que le professeur Malfoy avait une fille si grande – s'étonna Aimée._

– _En réalité… – je me suis arrêtée, en doutant si je devais le dire ou pas, mais finalement je me décide – il m'a adopté, je suis sa nièce._

– _Ah, bien sûr! – sourit Aimée._

– _Sa nièce, hein ? – Isabella claqua de la langue – ça me paraissait beaucoup._

_Je n'ai pas capté le ton ironique dans la voix d'Isabella que BEAUCOUP plus tard._

– _Qu'est–ce qu'il est généreux le professeur pour d'adopter – correspondit Aimée avec le même ton qu'Isabella._

– _Oui, je suppose que oui – je commençais à m'énerver._

– _Tu ne devrais pas te faire tant d'illusions… lorsqu'il aura son enfant à lui, il te mettra de côté – me dit Isabella – Je te le dis parce que tu me plaît bien… tu dois te préparer à tout._

_Plus hypocrite que ça tu meurs ¬¬_

– _Ne lui dis pas ça – interrompit Natalia._

– _Natalia, Qu'est–ce que je t'ai dit à propos de parler lorsque je le fais ? – Isabella s'irrita – tu ne dis rien que des idioties._

_J'étais sur le point de sortir de ce compartiment à vrai dire._

– _Peut–être que tu es l'exception – me sourit Aimée._

– _Bien, et où habites–tu ? – me demanda Natalia._

– _Dans le sud de Londres – je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Natalia était la seule des trois que j'appréciais bien _**nn'**_ – maman a une énorme maison…_

– _Nous sommes presque voisine ! Moi, j'ai une maison dans le centre de Londres, mon papa m'envoie là–bas tous les étés._

– _Typique – dit Isabella._

– _Et tes parents t'ont parlé beaucoup de Poudlard ? – Natalia semblait ignorer le commentaire malicieux d'Isabella._

– _Mmmm… bien, mes parents biologiques n'avaient pas de magie, alors ma grand–mère…_

– _Quoi ? – m'interrompit Isabella – Tu es de sang **moldu** ?_

– _Euh… oui… on peut le dire…_

– _Une **sang de bourbe**… – Isabella se mit debout – et moi qui ai cru que nous allions arriver à mieux nous connaître… quelle perte de temps… allons–y, Aimée, Natalia._

_J'ai froncé les sourcils. Je savais que j'allais côtoyer des gens comme ça, mais je n'avais pas idée que ce serait si tôt._

_Aimée se mit debout et suivit Isabella. Natalia ne faisait que de me regarder avec peine. _

– _Natalia, tu viens ou pas ?_

– _Je…_

_Natalia semblait avoir un débat interne entre aller avec elles, ou rester. Finalement, un regard d'Isabella la fit se lever et partir avec elles. Fabuleux. Ça, ça me prouvait que je n'aurais pas d'amies ¬¬'._

_Mais j'ai passé le test. J'ai supporté les insultes sans la cogner. Peut–être que mon tempérament s'est calmé… qui sait combien de temps ça durera mon plaisir._

_Nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, et je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de dire que personne ne s'est assis avec moi dans le compartiment. Je me sentais comme la porteuse d'une horrible maladie contagieuse et que tout le monde me fuyait. _

_Un homme énorme appelait les premières années. Je me suis dirigée à l'endroit où il les réunissait, et il nous a fait monter dans des barques. Le fameux trajet sur le lac. Avec ma chance, je suis tombé sur le trio du train._

_Isabella et Aimée firent des grimaces de dégoûts, ce qui me rendait malade. J'avais même envie de les provoquer… mais je ne pouvais pas encore le faire, je devais être sage… au moins le premier jour _**:D**

_Natalia semblait un peu heureuse que j'aille avec elles. Pendant tout le chemin, Isabella sortit des indirectes sur le monde moldu et j'ai passé mon temps à l'ignorer. C'est mieux, comme ça je ne me fais pas de bile… et en plus je crois que ça l'embêtait._

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant le château, je me suis retrouvée avec la bouche grande ouverte. C'est énorme ! Je ne l'imaginais pas si… grand… si beau. Je suis restée fascinée. Après l'explication sur les maison, nous sommes entrés dans la Grande Salle… tout le monde nous attendait déjà, et j'ai vu tonton Harry avec une robe violette et un chapeau très étrange. C'est la première fois que je le vois… au travail _**:D**_. Papa était assis à la table des professeurs, curieusement à côté de tonton Harry. Je me sentais comme à la maison à nouveau._

_Les explications commencèrent que la Forêt interdite était… interdite _**:D**_ (je sais que je suis simple, ne vous préoccupez pas de me le rappeler_ **nn'**_), qu'on ne doit pas marauder dans les couloirs, qu'on ne doit pas utiliser la magie en dehors des salles de classes. Le typique._

_La sélection commença enfin. Le Choipeaux a chanté une très jolie chanson, mais je ne pouvais pas y faire attention. J'étais très nerveuse… je tremblais des pieds à la tête._

_Ils ont commencé par ordre alphabétique. Les premiers allèrent à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle… jusqu'à ce que Natalia aille à Serpentard. La sélection continua, Isabella et Aimée allaient aussi à Serpentard. Quelle surprise !_

_Le professeur était une femme de cheveux foncés, tressés, et avec beaucoup de bracelets, elle me semblait sympathique._

– _Malfoy, Sheila – elle dit enfin._

_Un frisson traversa mon corps. Je me suis dirigée vers elle rapidement, en tentant de ne voir personne spécialement pour éviter d'être plus nerveuse que je le suis déjà._

_Je me suis assise sur le tabouret, et le professeur m'a posé le Choipeaux sur la tête. Ça a été les cinq secondes les plus longues de ma vie, avant que j'entende une petite voix dans ma tête._

– **_Mmmm… qualités de Gryffondor… courageuse et décidée… mais tu es aussi intelligente… rationnelle… une Serdaigle… mais la noblesse de ton cœur… une Poufsouffle sans aucun doute…_**

_On aurait dit que la voix ne se décidait pour aucune maison… Et si il me renvoyait dans le monde moldu ? Bon, je sais que c'est impossible, mais j'étais si nerveuse, que j'ai pensé que ça arriverait._

– … _**ça sera… ça sera… **– une forte voix cria dans toute la salle – SERPENTARD !_

_SERPENTARD ? Serpentard ? Comment est–ce que ça est exactement arrivé ?_

_Et je ne suis pas la seule surprise. A la table des Serpentard quelques uns souriaient, d'autres fronçaient les sourcils, d'autres semblaient indifférents… enfin, eh bien, qu'est–ce que j'ai causé des réactions tumultueuses. Je me lève et vais à la table de mes **camardes de maison… **en regardant la table des professeurs, papa semblait aussi surpris que moi, et tonton Harry avait un énorme sourire, comme si il s'y attendait._

– _Une Sang–de–bourbe à Serpentard – murmura Isabella lorsque je suis passée à ses côtés – il faudra voir, ça n'était jamais arrivé… quel déshonneur… quand mon père l'apprendra._

– _N'exagère pas – un garçon qui était face à Isabella la regarda durement – il y a déjà eu des enfants de moldus sélectionnés à Serpentard, n'en soit pas si surprise._

_Je me suis assise, et lorsque termina la sélection, ils nous ont donné un grand banquet. Même la faim est partie, j'ai juste picoré un peu quelques aliments. Je me demandais si tout le monde savait que j'étais de sang moldu… Qu'est–ce qui va se passer maintenant ?_

– _Eh, tu vas manger ça ?_

_Je me suis retournée de côté. Un garçon me regardait avec impatience._

– _Non – je lui ai offert mon plat – il est tout à toi._

– _Merci… – je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire deux fois – eh bien, sacrée agitation que tu as causé, Malfoy._

_Je n'étais pas encore très habitué à cette histoire de nom de famille. _

– _Ce n'était pas pour mon plaisir…_

– _Lewitt… Lionel Lewitt… et aussi première année._

_Mon premier ami, peut–être ?_

_Lionel et moi, nous n'avons plus parlé pendant le repas. Lorsque tout est terminé, on nous a emmené dans notre salle commune et on nous a indiqué nos chambres. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Isabella, Aimée, Natalia et moi nous étions les seules Serpentarde de première année. Ça, ça allait être fabuleux._

_Nos malles étaient déjà dans la chambre, alors nous allons tous nous coucher (ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblerait). J'ai commencé à défaire ma malle avec une certaine nostalgie. Qu'est–ce que maman pourrait être en train de faire ? Et ma tati Hermione ?... vaut mieux que je me sorte ces idées de la tête, sinon je vais commencer à pleurer et je n'allais pas donner ce plaisir à mes camarades de chambre._

_Je les entendais murmurer. C'était sûrement sur moi. J'avais sortit l'album photo de grand–mère, et je l'ai posé sur mon lit, pendant que je sortais mes vêtements pour la nuit._

_Tout est passé très vite. Isabella a sauté agilement en prenant mon album photo._

– _Donne–le–moi ! – j'ai exigé._

– _Va le chercher…_

_Elle l'a laissé tomber par la fenêtre. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point j'étais en colère… mais au lieu de me lancer pour la cogner, je suis sortie de la chambre, furieuse. Si je n'allais pas le chercher, il se perdrait rapidement. Je suis sortie discrètement (il était déjà interdit de roder dans les couloirs à cet heure–ci), et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je suis sortie du château. Heureusement notre chambre n'était pas très haut, et j'ai pu trouver facilement l'album. J'ai soupiré, soulagée. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à tuer cette stupide Isabella. _

_Je suis entrée avec les mêmes précautions, et lorsque j'allais par un des couloirs, j'ai sentie une main qui m'a tiré derrière d'une des statues._

– _Mais que… ?_

– _Chut… – me demanda la personne qui m'avait tiré. Je ne pouvais pas bien la voir._

_J'ai décidé de garder silence, et j'écoutais les voix dans le couloir suivant. C'était plusieurs professeurs, apparemment, ils s'éloignaient vers leurs chambres. Après plusieurs minutes, les voix s'éteignirent et nous sommes restés en silence._

– _Il semblerait qu'ils soient partis – la personne qui ma aidé sortit._

_Je suis restée totalement surprise. C'est Natalia._

– _Merci – je lui ai dit totalement étonnée._

– _Je suis navrée… elles allaient te faire une embuscade, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te prévenir._

– _Eh bien… tu vas avoir des problèmes avec elles._

– _Je m'en fiche… j'en marre de leurs bêtises… j'espère qu'on pourrait être amie…_

_Elle me sourit, et je lui ai répondu, en se serrant les mains. Ma première amie… et j'ai seulement dû rompre quelques règles pour l'avoir._

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivées dans la chambre, Isabella et Aimée nous regardaient furieuses et elles se sont dirigées vers leurs lits, où elles ont tiré les rideaux qui les séparaient. Bon… je crois que les "clans", pour les appeler d'une façon, s'étaient définis._

_Depuis ce jour, j'ai gardé l'album de grand–mère à double tour dans ma malle. Je ne voulais pas d'autres surprises comme celle–là. Curieusement, Isabella ne plaisaient pas beaucoup aux autres Serpentards de notre année, mais elle s'entendait très bien avec les plus vieux._

_Le premier jour de classe était super. Natalia et moi, nous avions beaucoup en commun et toutes deux nous nous défendions de Isabella et sa bande. D'une certaine façon, ses insultes étaient répétitives, alors dans certaines occasions, on ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre._

_Le premier cours avec papa a été normal. En fait, il m'a traité comme n'importe qui, et ça, ça m'a fait plaisir. Personne ne pouvait dire qu'il y avait du favoritisme. J'ai trouvé très amusante toutes les matières, alors je me suis mise à lire plus que ce qu'on me demandait. Natalia se plaignait toujours que nous étudions beaucoup, mais je savais qu'au fond elle m'en était reconnaissante que l'on ait ce rythme. _

– _C'est la première fois de ma vie, que j'aurais de bonnes notes. – elle me disait avec beaucoup de joie._

_Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines depuis le début de l'année, lorsque mes camarades garçons m'ont demandés si je pouvais les aider avec les devoirs ou les recherches. Ils avaient beaucoup de peine en potions (je me demande pourquoi pas moi _**:D**_), et j'ai commencé à leur donner comme des cours de soutiens. Natalia aussi les aidaient et petit à petit nous avons commencé à gagner la confiance des garçons._

_De notre année, presque personne ne parlait à Isabella et à Aimée (les garçons le faisaient vraiment de temps en temps mais seulement pour ce moquer de quelque chose). Vu qu'il n'y avait que 3 garçons à Serpentard, nous étions une majorité de filles._

_Papa et moi, nous parlions quotidiennement, presque toujours avant le souper. Il me questionnait sur ma journée et moi je lui racontais tous les détails. Certaines choses ne lui plaisaient pas mais il ne me disait rien. C'était seulement un moment, mais on en profitait bien tous les deux. J'écrivais quotidiennement à maman, aux oncles et tantes et à Jamie, je finissais crever, mais très heureuse._

_Finalement est arrivé le moment pour faire les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Durant les cours de vol, ça s'était très bien passé pour moi, alors je ne doutais pas que je pouvais arriver à obtenir un quelconque poste. A Serpentard, les postes vacants étaient un de gardien et un autre de batteur. Je n'avais pas encore mon balai, je voulais d'abord voir si j'entrais dans l'équipe avant de faire en sorte qu'on me l'envoie, alors Emir m'a prêté son balai, vu qu'il n'allait pas faire les essais._

_Il n'y avait que Lionel et moi qui avions décidé de tenter le coup, tandis que Natalia, Emir et Axel nous regardaient depuis les gradins. Ils nous ont souhaité bonne chance, et nous nous sommes séparés._

– _Voyons voir, tout le monde, montrez vos capacités. _

_Un jeune homme grand, de cheveux foncés et aux yeux verts, est descendu de son balai. D'après sa taille, j'imaginais qu'il était en dernière année. Je me suis trompée._

– _Je suis John Graham… élève de quatrième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard._

_Waouh ! Il était en quatrième année… ça m'a totalement surpris._

– _Nous allons commencer les essais… les batteurs, sur le terrain. Les gardiens, allez vers les cercles de but._

– _Bonne chance, Lionel – je lui ai souri. Lui allait pour le poste de gardien. _

– _Toi aussi… ne tue personne._

– _J'essaierai _**nn'**

_Nous sommes tous montés sur nos balais. J'étais la seule fille à faire l'essai… je ne sais pas comment prendre ça. Papa et tonton Harry était aussi sur les gradins, en plus de mes amis. Ça, ça m'a rendu vraiment nerveuse._

– _Nous allons libérer les cognards et les poursuiveurs vont tenter de marquer aux deux gardiens qui font les essais. – annonça John._

_Comme il n'y avait que deux candidats, chacun s'était mis à une extrémité du terrain. Contrairement à eux, pour les batteurs il y avait 5 candidats en dehors de moi. Ça sera acharné._

_De la dernière chose que j'ai eu conscience, c'est quand ils ont lâchés les cognards. Depuis là, tout est passé très vite. Tout le monde a commencé à voler dans différentes directions, et j'ai commencé à les imiter sans savoir exactement quoi faire. Bientôt m'est arrivé l'illumination. Un cognard allait directe vers un des poursuiveurs, mais je me suis dirigée vers lui et je l'ai frappé aussi fort que j'ai pu. En fait, je ne faisais que suivre les poursuiveurs et je déviais les cognards, ce n'était pas si difficile. Ça demandait de l'agilité, et ça j'en avais à la pelle (Tant d'années à me cacher des réprimandes produirent enfin leur fruit). Le capitaine nous appela tous._

– _C'est une décision difficile… je vais voir avec les autres membres de l'équipe et demain je donnerai le nom des choisis._

_De cette façon tout termina. J'ai retrouvé Lionel, qui souriait._

– _Beau travail ! – il m'a félicité._

– _Tu ne t'en es pas sorti si mal non plus – je lui correspondis. J'ai du mentir, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment il s'en était sortit._

_Nous nous sommes retrouvés avec les autres et nous avons pris la route pour rentrer au château. Papa souriait depuis les gradins, je crois que ce n'était pas si mal après tout._

_En entrant dans la salle commune, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il se passait quelque chose, sans aucun doute. _

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe, Sheila ? – me demanda Natalia._

– _Je ne sais pas… mieux vaut que j'écrive à maman pour lui demander si tout va bien…_

– _Je t'accompagne…_

_Nous sommes arrivées dans la chambre et je suis allée vers ma malle pour sortir ce que j'avais besoin._

– _C'est bizarre…_

– _Quoi ? – me demanda Natalia._

– _Le cadenas… il est ouvert… j'étais sure de l'avoir fermé ce matin._

– _Sheila… tu l'as fermé…_

_Natalia et moi, nous avons échangés des regards effrayés. J'ai ouvert la malle anxieusement, et j'ai commencé à vérifier rapidement._

– _C'est ça que tu cherches ?_

_Nous nous sommes retournées et nous voyions Isabella avec l'album photo de grand–mère. Je me suis mise debout, comme impulsé par un ressort._

– _Rends–le moi – j'essayais de rester calme._

_Isabella souriait stupidement, et sortit de la chambre en courrant. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là où j'ai perdu patience, et je cours derrière elle. Nous avons descendu rapidement et j'ai failli la rattraper mais je suis resté qu'avec un morceau de robe._

_Isabella s'est arrêtée devant la cheminée et moi aussi je me suis arrêtée d'un coup._

– _N'essaie même pas de… !_

_Avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, Isabella lança l'album dans le feu. Je suis restée de marbre. L'album photo de grand–mère ! Détruit !… les photos de ma grand–mère… de papa Jess… de maman Andrea… j'ai senti comme si je perdais tout le contrôle de moi–même. Natalia a mis une main sur sa bouche avec affliction._

– _JE VAIS TE TUER ! – ça c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire, en me lançant sur elle furieusement._

_Là, tout devint confus, je lançais des coups, j'arrachais des cheveux… je ne sens même pas si on me cogne à moi, la fureur est si grande que je suis complètement hors contrôle._

_Tout d'un coup j'ai senti quelqu'un me prendre par la taille et me séparer brusquement d'Isabella. Je crois que je lui en suis reconnaissant sinon je l'aurai tuée. En me retournant, j'ai vu John, qui ne m'a pas lâché même avec mon regard furieux. Peut–être qu'il sait que s'il le fait, je me lancerai à nouveau à cogner cette idiote._

– _TU M'AS ARRACHE LES CHEVEUX ! – se plaignit Isabella._

– _Sois reconnaissante que ça ne soit que ça. – lui dit Natalia avec une colère contenue._

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe ici ?_

_Nous nous sommes tous retournés pour voir… papa, entrant dans la salle commune. J'étais perdue._

– _Votre "petite fille" m'a tapé sauvagement ! Comme une vulgaire Sang–de–bourbe !_

_Papa me regarda durement._

– _C'est vrai, je l'ai tapé – j'ai répondu avant même qu'il ne me le demande – parce qu'elle a ouvert ma malle, elle a sortit mon album photo et la lancer au feu. – je parlais calmement. Je crois que le fait de voir papa ici avait calmé ma colère._

– _Est–ce vrai ? – lui demanda papa._

– _Bien sûr que non ! – se défendit Isabella._

– _Bien sûr que oui ! – Emir sortit furieux – Nous t'avons tous vu Isabella !_

_Papa nous regardait minutieusement._

– _Mademoiselle Gwdeni, allez à l'infirmerie… vous aurez 20 points en moins pour votre comportement._

– _Mais c'est que… !_

– _Quand à vous, Mademoiselle Malfoy, 20 points en moins et vous êtes en retenue pour une semaine entière… on ne doit recourir à la violence SOUS AUCUNE CIRCONSTANCE…_

– _Oui – j'ai répondu calmement._

_Isabella me regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Ma punition fut plus grande que la sienne, peut–être que papa ne voulait pas qu'on pense à du favoritisme et c'est pour ça qu'il a été plus dur avec moi. Je m'en fichais._

– _C'est tout, maintenant je ne veux plus de problème…_

_Papa sortit de la salle commune et tout le monde sembla retourner à leurs activités. John me tenait toujours par la taille._

– _Tu peux me lâcher maintenant – je lui ai dit avec une voix triste._

_Il obéit et me sourit, comme pour me donner un soutien moral._

_Je me suis laissée tomber près du feu, en voyant l'album que j'adorais tant en cendre. J'ai aussi regardé ma main… j'ai encore des cheveux d'Isabella entre mes doigts… je ne regrette pas et personne ne vint se plaindre vers moi. Natalia s'est assise à mes côtés pour me soutenir. Je suis restée là, en regardant le feu… c'était tout… c'était toute ma vie… détruite._

_J'ai dit à Natalia que je voulais être seule, et je suis sortie dans le couloir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire exactement. Je me suis arrêtée tout d'un coup. Papa était debout, apparemment il m'attendait._

– _Papa… – j'ai murmuré tristement._

– _Je suis désolé – il m'a répondu._

_Je me suis lancée dans ses bras, en pleurant amèrement. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait se montrer partial devant mes camarades, pour favoritismes. Il ne pouvait pas être indulgent avec moi, et exigeant avec les autres. Mais il savait aussi que j'avais besoin du soutien de quelqu'un… du soutien de mon papa. Une situation difficile mais pas impossible._

_Depuis ce moment, la guerre a été déclarée entre Isabella et moi. Elle me haïssait… et franchement, moi aussi, mais ceux de mon année m'ont toujours soutenu et j'ai connu beaucoup de gens des autres années plus vieux. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait encore qui était odieux… comme Isabella… mais je suppose que c'est ce qui a rendu amusant Poudlard._

_John m'a dit que malgré tout, j'ai été choisi comme batteur (N/T je préfère le garder au masculin parce que batteuse ça me semble pas joli). Lionel aussi a réussi à être gardien. Ça a été une année très… agitée._

_En plus, nous sommes devenus amis avec d'autres maisons… au moins moi, je m'entendais bien avec des Gryffondor et Natalia avec les Serdaigles… c'était très amusant. Il y avait toujours l'ombre de ce qui s'était passé, mais tout le monde m'a envoyé des lettres de soutien, et maman m'a dit qu'elle avait pour moi une grande surprise et que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour ce stupide album (¬¬… stupide… comme ce n'est pas elle qui l'a perdu)._

_La première année est finie, et bien que nous n'avions gagner ni la coupe des maisons (nous sommes arrivés deuxième), ni la coupe de Quidditch (nous avions un très mauvais attrapeur), c'est quand j'ai rencontré mes amis… et mes ennemis aussi._

_Je n'avais pas idée que ce n'étais que le commencement… le commencement pour apprendre de la manière la plus dure._

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester... Enfin à Poudlard.– Première année... 1° de Septembre_**

A suivre…

Ouf, voilà j'ai enfin fini de vous traduire tout ce long chapitre. Alors comme je l'ai dit dans ma note la semaine dernière, je le répète pour ceux qui ne l'aurai pas lu, je vais dès à présent ne mettre un chapitre que toutes les deux semaines. Alors soyez patient.

En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews, je me répète beaucoup mais c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que vous êtes toujours là.

**Réponses aux Reviews.**

**Loufette** : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite, tu y retrouveras les similitudes dont je t'avais parlé. Bisous.

**Anacolfeb :** Merci pour ta review, en ce qui concerne James et Sheila tu verras ça plus tard, mais rappelle toi quand même qu'ils ont 7 ans de différence donc James sera à Poudlard lorsque Sheila sera en 7ème année, alors qui sait ?. Bisous.

**Stephanie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite. Bisous

**Virg05 **: Merci. Bisous à toi.

**Allima** : Waouh, c'est ma plus longue review que j'ai reçu. Et bien voici la suite tant attendu pour connaître l'amour de Sheila il faut attendre un peu deux ou trois chapitres je crois. Mais qui c'est ? Peut-être James ;o). Bisous à bientôt et Merci.

**titi–anaelle–malfoy **: Merci beaucoup pour ta patience et tes 2 reviews et voici l'arrivée tant attendu à Poudlard de Sheila, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Bisous à bientôt.

**Pikaedition :** Et voici le 28, j'espère que tu pourras le lire quand même, en tout cas ça me fait plaisir de te voir toujours là. Gros bisous.

**Aresse :** Bienvenue à toi. Eh bien merci d'avoir tout lu et quel courage, c'est vrai que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps mais c'est un plaisir de vous faire découvrir un autre style de fic que celle qu'on voit habituellement. En ce qui concerne l'âge de Sheila, si je ne me trompe pas elle est adulte à la fin de l'histoire mais je ne peux pas te dire l'âge exact, enfin bref tu en sauras plus en lisant la suite. Pour les smileys en fait tu dois remplacer les n par des circonflexes mais vu que ne les prends pas je ne peux pas les mettre. Voilà Bisous à toi et à bientôt

Eh bien voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. A bientôt.

Gaby B.


	29. Souvenirs:Une épreuve très difficile

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

**Chap. 29. "Souvenirs : Une épreuve très difficile à surmonter" – Cinquième partie.**

_La première année était terminée et dans le train, Natalia et moi, nous avons planifié nos vacances. Elle me rendrait visite et comme ça elle connaîtrait James et Eli. Comme elle était fille unique, elle s'ennuyait beaucoup pendant l'été étant donné le travail très important de ses parents au Ministère. _

_- C'est quelque chose pour laquelle je t'envie, Sheila. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des frères pour jouer… mais mes parents sont de ces sorciers traditionalistes **seulement un enfant par famille**._

_Elle me faisait un peu de peine mais maintenant elle ne serait plus seule pendant l'été. A voir si après elle ne regretterait pas. Le Poudlard Express est finalement arrivé à la gare, et nous sommes tous descendus rapidement. Natalia a localisé ses parents facilement._

_- Mes parents ! Je t'écrirai pour que l'on prévoie tout, Sheila !_

_- A bientôt, Natalia !_

_Natalia m'a salué en agitant sa main et elle s'est éloignée de moi. J'ai cherché mes oncles ou maman… mais je ne vois personne… Aurait-il oublié de venir me chercher ?... j'ai tenté de ne pas me désespérer et j'ai suivi du regard tous les visages de la gare pour voir si je reconnaissais quelqu'un._

_- Sheila…_

_Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu maman debout, appuyé sur un pilier. Elle semblait trop maigre et pâle… trop triste. J'ai senti un poing dans l'estomac… Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose ?_

_Je me suis approchée d'elle, en l'embrassant et elle m'a embrassé aussi, quoique avec une certaine faiblesse dans les bras._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – je lui ai demandé anxieusement._

_- Rien… rien… viens, Draco est en train de nous attendre…_

_- Papa ? Mais comment il l'a fait ? Je suis partie avant lui._

_- Il a ses méthodes – a tenté de sourire maman, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Sa flamme, sa vitalité… tout semblait s'être envolé en fumée et ça, ça m'a fait sentir encore moins bien._

_Je brûlais de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais je n'ai pas osé demander. Papa nous attendait plus loin avec mes bagages._

_- Prêtes ? – nous a-t-il demandé avec un sourire._

_J'ai aussi remarqué le visage triste de mon papa et cette fois-ci, j'ai su que c'était quelque chose de grave._

_- Vous ne me direz pas ce qui se passe ? – j'ai questionné avec une certaine autorité dans la voix._

_- Tu iras à la maison chercher ta valise… - m'a dit maman en tentant de ne pas pleurer._

_Je suis restée de marbre. Ma valise ? Où est-ce que j'allais ? Milles idées ont traversé mon esprit, entre autres, qu'ils me fichaient dehors et qu'Isabella avait raison ou qu'ils m'avaient vendue un bon prix (écouter, je suis très imaginative _**:D**_)… mais j'étais pressée de savoir laquelle de mes folles théories était la plus correct._

_- Pourquoi ? – j'ai demandé en montant dans la voiture._

_- Sheila… - maman a pris une grande inspiration mais elle s'est arrêtée – Dis-lui toi._

_- Sûre ? – papa l'a regardé, incrédule._

_- Oui, je suis en train de conduire, je ne peux pas être distraite._

_Tous deux ont soupiré (Cette habitude familiale ¬¬'), et papa s'est retourné complètement pour me regarder face à face. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quel était la fatidique nouvelle qu'il allait m'annoncer à ce moment là._

_- Bien… Sheila… tes grands-parents… tes grands-parents sont à Londres et ils sont en train de se disputer ta garde avec ta maman…_

_Pour un moment, j'ai senti comme si papa parlait à une autre personne. J'ai même regardé à mes côtés en cherchant quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsque j'ai enfin compris que c'était à moi, les choses me sont tombées dessus comme une grande vague d'information. Grands-parents ? Lesquels ? Garde ?_

_- Grands-parents ? – c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à articuler._

_- Les parents de Jess – m'a éclairé maman avec des larmes sur le point de couler sur son visage._

_- Mais… Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'ils existaient… - j'étais encore totalement confuse._

_- Eh bien, maintenant, ils réclament leur droit de te voir, comme s'ils avaient une quelconque autorité…_

_- Alix – l'a retenu papa._

_- Oui… désolée, désolée,… tes grands-parents t'attendront à la maison… pour t'emmener avec eux. Tu passeras l'été avec eux._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne les connais même pas ! – j'ai osé protester._

_- Ce n'est pas discutable, Sheila… tu iras avec eux et point final – maman m'a parlé avec une telle dureté que je n'ai pas pu lui répondre._

_Pendant le reste du trajet, nous sommes restés dans un silence le plus total. Mes parents… se débarrassaient de moi… ils me laissaient avec mes grands-parents, que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie… Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'étais une si mauvaise fille ? Est-ce qu je me suis si mal comporté à Poudlard qu'ils rêvaient de se débarrasser de cette lourde charge que j'étais ? Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de pleurer._

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, je suis resté de marbre. J'ai senti que j'allais descendre en enfer ici même. Je voulais m'accrocher aux sièges, à la porte… à quoi que ce soit pourvu de ne pas entrer à la maison. Mes parents ont semblé comprendre, puis ils sont descendus de la voiture mais ils m'ont attendu patiemment. J'ai pris une grande inspiration… et je suis descendue de la voiture… encore sans résignation, mais sans avoir d'autre choix._

_Maman a ouvert la porte et alors, sans que je m'y attende, deux personnes se sont approchées de moi, en restant à quelques mètres. Ils n'ont pas osé m'embrasser ou même me toucher, ils n'ont fait que de me regarder de bas en haut, comme en analysant une marchandise qu'ils allaient acheter. Je me suis sentie comme un objet._

_- Regarde, Brad, c'est le regard de Jess – a exclamé la femme d'âge avancé._

_- Oui, je le vois, Karen… et les cheveux de Jess… on dirait un portrait de mon fils._

_Je m'énervais. Alors j'étais pareil à papa et je n'avais rien de maman ?_

_- Sheila… eux, ce sont tes grands-parents – m'a présenté maman – Karen et Brad McLinder._

_Je n'ai pas répondu et eux non plus n'ont rien dit._

_- Pourquoi vous n'expliquez pas à Sheila pourquoi vous l'emmener loin d'ici ? – maman l'a regardé avec défi._

_- Quoi ? – la dame a semblé confuse._

_- Oui, dites-lui pourquoi vous l'éloigner de sa maison... avec tous les détails._

_- Alix – papa a tenté d'arrêter ce qui venait._

_- Non, Draco, eux veulent l'emmener qu'ils lui expliquent pourquoi…_

_- Sheila, va dans ta chambre – m'a ordonné papa – maintenant._

_C'était officiel : je suis un objet. Je suis montée lentement et lorsqu'ils m'ont vu disparaître, papa leur a demandé de passer au salon pour discuter de la situation. Ils ne se sont pas rendus compte que j'étais restée au milieu pour tout entendre. Ne me le reprochez pas, je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qui se passait, et je devais le découvrir… même de la façon la plus dure._

_- Merci pour ce spectacle, Alix – a réprimandé la femme âgée._

_- Excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas à me donner des leçons – l'a récriminé maman._

_- La petite a beaucoup grandi – a exclamé la dame – et elle ne porte pas le nom McLinder ?_

_- Lorsqu'elle a fêté ses 9 ans, elle a demandé de porter uniquement le McLester, comme toutes les femmes de la famille – a éclairé maman – et lorsque Draco et moi l'avons adopté le McLinder s'est perdu._

_- Ah… Il s'est perdu ? Très convenant – la femme âgée semblait irritée._

_- Et qu'est ce que vous vouliez, madame ? – maman a aussi commencé à perdre sa "cordialité" – si je me souviens bien, lorsque Jess vous a dit qu'il allait se marier avec ma sœur, vous avez dit que s'il le faisait, il perdait sa famille. Que nous n'étions pas à votre hauteur et qu'il pouvait jouer tout ce qu'il voulait avec Andrea mais pour se marier, il avait besoin de quelque chose de sérieux… ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié vos mots… j'étais petite, mais je n'ai jamais oublié comment vous avez hurlez et comment vous vous êtes opposés au mariage de ma sœur avec votre fils. Et lorsque est née Sheila, vous avez dit que ce n'était pas votre petite fille, que vous ne la reconnaîtriez jamais comme tel… que pour vous, elle n'existait pas… Avec quel droit vous réclamez maintenant sa garde postérieur paternel ? (N/T je n'ai pas trouvé le terme exact en français mais c'est la garde suite au décès des parents, vu qu'ils sont de la famille du père, enfin bref vous comprenez)_

_- Allons, calmons nous tous – a demandé papa._

_- Je suis d'accord – a soutenu le monsieur – nous avons commis des erreurs dans le passé, mais maintenant nous voulons faire partie de la vie de notre petite fille… comme nous n'avons pas pu faire partie de la vie de Jess._

_- Et pour ça vous devez me l'enlever ? – maman ne s'est pas contenu et a commencé à pleurer amèrement._

_- Ce n'est pas ta fille – la dame l'a regarder sérieusement – maintenant tu pourras former ta propre famille avec ton mari…_

_- Elle, c'est ma famille !_

_- Ça, tu le dira à la cour, pour maintenant, nous avons le droit de l'emmener avec nous… comme ses grands-parents, nous avons plus le droit d'être avec elle que toi._

_- Plus de droits ? Madame, elle n'est pas un objet ! Ce n'est pas un concours que vous pouvez gagner !_

_- Allons… madame, on peut se partager la garde de Sheila – a proposé papa – en plus, elle ne vous connaît pas et elle vous craint un peu._

_- C'est pour ça que nous voulons la garde exclusive, pour qu'elle nous connaisse… Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin, M. Malfoy et si nous avons fini la discussion, je veux ma petite fille._

_Le salon est resté en silence total. Maman a sangloté et j'ai entendu des pas s'approcher de l'escalier. Je suis montée rapidement à ma chambre et je l'ai fermé doucement, et je me suis assise rapidement sur le lit. Michu, qui était couché sur le bord, a seulement ronronné. Peu de seconde après, maman a ouvert la porte et m'a regardé fixement._

_- Tu as commencé à ranger tes affaires ? – elle m'a demandé à voix basse._

_J'ai nié de la tête en sanglotant aussi._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois m'en aller avec eux ? – mon regard s'est dirigé vers la fenêtre, tandis que deux larmes ont coulé sur mes joues et je sentais que mon âme brûlait._

_- Sheila… - maman n'en pouvait plus, et elle s'est assise face à moi en caressant Michu._

_Maman avait tenté de sembler forte, d'être dure avec moi pour que je ne pose plus de questions… mais elle savait aussi que j'avais le droit d'en apprendre plus… La force de caractère de maman est admirable. Je n'imaginais pas combien de temps elle avait lutté avant que je revienne de Poudlard et combien ça lui faisait mal de se séparer de moi… sans savoir si c'était pour toujours. Sans la certitude de que je revienne… et ça, ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. C'était dire au revoir à tout… parce que peut-être que je ne la verrais plus._

_- Tes grands-parents veulent uniquement ce qui est de mieux pour toi… c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent que tu partes avec eux… ils ne le font pas par méchanceté… ils le font par désespoir…_

_- Mais eux, ils ne me voulaient pas. Tu l'as dit, il ne voulait pas de maman Andrea et de moi non plus…_

_- Ils n'ont pas su t'estimer à ton moment, Sheila, mais maintenant, ils te demandent une chance, ils veulent faire partie de ta vie, parce qu'ils t'aiment._

_- Comment ils vont m'aimer ? Ils ne connaissent même pas…._

_- Les liens du sang vous unit et te voir toi ça leur rappelle Jess et toutes les erreurs qu'ils ont commises… tu dois leur donner une chance et essayer de les aimer… comme tu as aimé ta grand-mère Misel…_

_S'il y a quelque chose aussi que j'ai toujours admiré chez maman, c'est qu'elle n'as JAMAIS parlé d'une mauvaise façon des grands-parents McLinder… elle me disait toujours qu'ils voulaient remédier à leurs erreurs et qu'ils ne le faisaient pas pour me faire du mal et qu'ils ne le faisaient que par amour. Maman ne leur a jamais pardonné ce qu'ils avaient fait à maman Andrea, la façon de la traiter, les humiliations qu'elle a souffert de leurs parts… mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à me passer cette rancœur à moi. Les erreurs du passé se payent cher et maman a dit que les grands-parents avaient payé avec la culpabilité et la solitude toutes ces années… et maintenant qu'ils pressentaient leur fin, ils voulaient avoir une dernière joie dans leurs vies._

_- Je ne peux pas leur parler de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? – je me suis mise debout en cherchant ma valise. Maman était en train de faire un énorme sacrifice en me laissant partir et je n'allais pas le rendre plus difficile en faisant des caprices._

_- Non… emmène tes livres pour que tu puisses faire tes devoirs et que tu étudies, mais cache les bien. Piwi restera ici et tu pourras emmener Michu si tes grands-parents acceptent les animaux domestiques chez eux._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui ce passera… quand je devrais retourner à Poudlard ? – je regardais maman en sanglotant encore._

_- Nous solutionnerons ça avant que tu partes à l'école… je te le promet – son visage était déjà impassible – Prête ?_

_Bien sûr que non… mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix._

_- Oui._

_Maman m'a pris la main et avec ma main libre, j'ai pris ma valise. Elle pesait un peu, à cause des livres, mais je n'ai rien dit. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça serait un motif de plaisanteries et joie. Maintenant, il n'y avait que de la tristesse._

_- Les tontons… - j'ai murmuré en me rappelant de tous._

_- Ils sont au courant de la situation, si tes grands parents le permettent, ils te rendront visite… J'oubliais !_

_Ça a été un des seuls moments que maman a sourit sincèrement. Elle m'a lâché et est partie en courant dans sa chambre puis est revenue avec un petit paquet sous le bras._

_- Tu te souviens de l'album photo que cette fillette t'a brûlé ?..._

_Une autre chose pour me gâcher la journée. En comparaison de ce qui était en train de se passer, l'histoire de l'album photo me semblait stupide._

_- Oui._

_- Eh bien, regarde…_

_Elle m'a tendu le paquet et en l'ouvrant, un album identique brillait intensément dans mes mains._

_- Mais comment… ?_

_- Elian et sa manie de faire des copies _**:o)**_… il a fait plusieurs copies de l'album parce qu'il en voulait aussi un… et il m'en a envoyé un à moi et maintenant il est à toi. Ce n'est pas l'original mais c'est mieux que rien._

_- Merci !_

_Je me suis lancée dans les bras de maman, qui m'embrassé fortement. Pendant un moment, j'ai oublié que je devais partir avec les grands-parents McLinder, jusqu'à ce que j'aie vu la valise par terre. En reprenant mon regard triste, j'ai ouvert la valise et j'ai rangé l'album en soupirant._

_- Tout s'arrangera, Sheila – maman m'a fait un baiser sur le front._

_- Je l'espère…_

_Nous sommes descendues lentement et papa s'est approché pour m'aider avec ma valise._

_- Tu es prête ? – m'a demandé M. McLinder._

_- Est-ce que je peux emmener mon petit chat ? – je n'ai pas osé les regarder._

_- Bien sûr, mon cœur ! – Mme McLinder s'était attachée rapidement à moi. Apparemment, je lui rappelais beaucoup papa Jess._

_Michu nous avait suivi dans les escaliers alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai soupiré._

_- Bon… - M. McLinder est sorti de la maison – il est temps qu'on s'en aille._

_Mes parents m'ont regardé avec tristesse._

_- Ne me laissez pas seule – je leur ai demandé en sanglotant. – s'il vous plaît._

_- Nous ne le ferons jamais - maman m'a embrassé fortement et quelques unes des ses larmes sont tombées sur mes épaules._

_- On trouveras une solution – papa m'a embrassé aussi, on dirait qu'il avait du mal à me lâcher. Je ne lui reprochais pas, moi je serais bien restée accrocher à lui pour toujours._

_- Bon…_

_Je les ai regardé fixement et je suis montée dans la voiture. On voyait que les grands-parents McLinder avaient beaucoup d'argent, bien que ça ne m'importait pas. La voiture commençait à s'éloigner et je me suis retourné pour voir mes parents qui étaient toujours debout, en attendant que la voiture disparaisse de leurs vues. J'ai réussi à voir maman enlaçant papa avec tristesse._

_- Sheila – m'a appelé Mme McLinder – parle-moi de ton école… tes parents t'ont mis dans un internat, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je me sentais comme une espionne à qui on voulait faire avouer des informations._

_- Non, madame, c'est moi qui est voulu aller à cette école – j'ai caressé Michu pour ne pas répondre comme j'en avais l'habitude._

_- Et pourquoi ? – a continué de me questionner Mme McLinder._

_- Ça me plait beaucoup, c'est très sélectif et j'adore les cours._

_- Comment elle s'appelle ?_

_- Je ne peux pas le dire._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que c'est très sélectif – j'ai répété à voix basse._

_- Je vois… Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'enseignent là-bas ?_

_Ça commençait à me fatiguer._

_- De tout…_

_- Intéressant… bien, maintenant, tu iras dans une autre école près de chez nous. C'est aussi très sélectif, ça te plaira sûrement._

_- J'en doute – j'ai murmuré à voix basse._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne savais pas que la dame avait réussi à m'entendre._

_- J'aime beaucoup mon école – c'est tout ce que j'ai répondu – et je m'y suis déjà fait des amis._

_- Tu pourras toujours te faire des nouveaux amis – me sourit Mme McLinder._

_Je n'ai pas répondu. Je savais que la dame tentait de gagner mon affection ou au moins que je lui réponde aimablement, mais pour moi, elle n'était qu'une femme qui m'éloignait de ma maison. Qui m'ôtait toute la joie de ma vie._

_Nous avions facilement fait une heure de route jusqu'à arriver à une énorme maison. Nous n'avions plus parlé durant le chemin et en descendant, ils m'ont demandé de laisser les domestiques emmener ma valise dans la chambre._

_- Ça, c'est le jardin principal – m'a signalé Mme McLinder, tandis qu'on entrait dans la maison – tout ce qui est ici est à toi, Sheila, tu peux donner des ordres aux domestiques, ils ont comme ordre de répondre à tous tes besoins. Tu peux parcourir toute la maison selon ton plaisir. Ta chambre est la troisième porte du côté gauche._

_- Merci._

_Je suis montée avec Michu dans mes bras, tandis que les grands-parents McLinder me regardaient minutieusement. Lorsque je suis rentrée dans la chambre que l'on m'avait désigné, je suis restée bouche bée. Elle était très ample et avec un énorme balcon… comme dans les contes. Si les circonstances étaient différentes, je serais fascinée. Lorsque j'ai tenté de garder mes vêtements, j'ai vue qu'il y avait plusieurs robes accrochées. J'ai soupiré. J'imagine qu'ils me demanderont de les porter à un quelconque moment._

_- Mademoiselle Sheila…_

_Je me suis retourné vers la porte de ma chambre et j'ai vu une femme avec un uniforme bleu._

_- Oui ?_

_- Le dîner sera prêt dans peu de temps… je suis Monica, je suis la femme de chambre désignée pour votre service._

_J'ai sursauté. Je n'avais jamais eu de femme de chambre… Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire ?_

_- Merci, mais je crois n'avoir besoin de rien – je lui ai sourit._

_- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis ici._

_Je l'ai regardé minutieusement et je l'ai remercié à nouveau._

_Pendant le repas, je suis restée absolument silencieuse. Et les grands-parents McLinder ne parlaient qu'entre eux. **Elle a juste besoin de s'adapter**, j'ai entendu dire par Mme McLinder._

_-------------------_

_Ça allait être long et difficile. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup dans cette maison, je la parcourrais de la cave au grenier et je restais dans le jardin pour penser (ou dans certaines occasions pour faire mes devoirs), mais je finissais toujours par me désespérer. Je m'imaginais ce que je pourrais être en train de faire en ce moment et ça me frustrait._

_Pendant l'une des mes explorations, j'ai vu Monica en train de faire des biscuits dans la cuisine, alors je suis rentrée l'aider. J'adorais faire la cuisine (même si je ne suis pas très douée _nn'_ et je pouvais sûrement me divertir avec ça._

_- Bonjour, Monica – je l'ai salué cordialement._

_- Oh, Mlle Sheila ! Que faites-vous dans la cuisine ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une demoiselle ! Allons, sortez !_

_- Mais je veux vous aider… s'il vous plait…_

_Il semblerait que Monica a vu mon désespoir alors elle a acquiescé lentement._

_- Alors vous pouvez m'aider à préparer la pâte, Mademoiselle._

_- Oui !_

_Nous avons commencé à préparer tout en silence, mais j'ai senti que Monica pouvait être de bonne compagnie. Je me sentais très seule dans cette immense maison._

_- Eh, Monica ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous travaillez ici ?_

_- Ah, Mademoiselle… j'étais la nounou du jeune Jess… que Dieu le protège._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, c'était un enfant très agité… je devais toujours le poursuivre pour qu'il s'asseye avec vos grands-parents pour le repas._

_- Ça ne le lui plaisait pas ?_

_- Il n'aimait pas les traditions… _

_- Eh bien… presque comme moi…_

_Nous sommes à nouveau restées silencieuses, mais j'avais aimé le chemin qu'avait pris la conversation._

_- Mme McLinder est très stricte, n'est-ce pas ? – j'ai demandé avec innocence._

_- Non... c'est une bonne personne, Mademoiselle… elle est juste très orgueilleuse… mais elle a un cœur d'or… vous devez trouver le moyen, c'est tout._

_- Vous croyez qu'on s'entendra bien ?_

_- Eh bien… vous êtes pareille au jeune Jess, mais vous vous entendrez sûrement bien quand vous vous connaîtrez. Madame vous aime beaucoup, elle ne veut pas vous voir si triste._

_- Je ne me sentirais pas si triste si je n'étais pas si seule… J'aimerai avoir de la visite… je me sens isolée._

_- Vous devriez le dire à votre grand-mère, Mademoiselle._

_- Non… elle ne laisserait pas qu'on me rende visite…_

_La pâte était prête et nous nous sommes concentrées à la couper en différentes formes et à la mettre au four. Ces heures-là furent des heures paisibles et tranquilles, jusqu'à l'heure du repas, où, à nouveau, j'étais muette. Je ne parlais pas avec les grands-parents McLinder, je ne les saluais même pas et il semblerait que pour eux cette situation commençait à être désespérante._

_La nuit, je faisais mes devoirs, je lisais même un peu des livres que m'avais recommandés le professeur Patil. Plusieurs jours sont passés, où j'allais toujours discuter avec Monica dans la cuisine, elle racontait beaucoup de choses sur papa et ses bêtises et ça me servait pour passer le temps._

_--------------------------------_

_Durant l'une de mes ballades dans les jardins, Monica me cherchait avec une certaine agitation._

_- Mlle Sheila, je vous trouve enfin !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Monica ?_

_- Vous avez de la visite – elle m'a souri avec espièglerie._

_DE LA VISITE ? MOI ? … je n'y croyais pas. Je suis entrée rapidement dans la maison suivie par Monica, elle m'a indiqué où ils attendaient. Je suis entrée dans un petit salon, où j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir des visions._

_Là, était assise avec Mme McLinder… ma tante Angelina en personne. A ses côtés,il y avait le petit James, qui au moment où il m'a vu, a sauté du canapé comme impulsé par un ressort._

_- Sheila !_

_Il m'a enlacé très fort et je le lui ai correspondu, émue._

_- Bonjour, James !_

_Lorsqu'il m'a lâché, j'ai couru jusqu'à tati Angelina et je l'ai embrassé aussi._

_- Tati Angelina !_

_- Bonjour poupée – Tati Angelina m'a fait un baiser sur le front._

_- Bien… je vais vous laisser seuls… - Mme McLinder s'est levée et a quitté la salle._

_C'était évident que Monica avait parlé avec Mme McLinder et je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante. Ça a été la première fois que j'ai commencé à sentir de l'affection pour Mme McLinder… elle ne voulait pas m'ôter à ma famille… elle voulait en faire partie._

_- Comment te sens-tu ? – tati Angelina m'a mis en place une mèche de cheveux._

_- Eh bien… isolée… mais maintenant, mieux… Pourquoi maman n'est pas venue ?_

_Tati Angelina m'a regardé avec peine._

_- Je suis navrée, Sheila… ni Alix ni Draco ne peuvent te voir durant le procès…_

_J'ai soupiré, mais maintenant sans larmes. Je savais que tout s'arrangerait. J'en avais l'espoir._

_- James, comment as-tu été ? – j'ai demandé au garçon qui était assis face à moi._

_- Très bien ! Bien que… tu nous as manqué…_

_- James – l'a réprimandé tati Angelina._

_- C'est vrai ! Tu m'as dit de ne rien lui dire mais tu manques à tout le monde et ils font leur possible pour que tu retournes à la maison._

_J'ai regardé tati Angelina, qui a acquiescé._

_- Je ne voulais pas t'accabler plus que tu ne l'étais déjà._

_- Au contraire… vous aussi, vous me manquez beaucoup… beaucoup…_

_J'ai à nouveau embrassé tati Angelina, que m'a fait un baiser sur le front._

_- James, tu veux des biscuits ?_

_- OUI !_

_- Je les ai fait moi-même _**:o)**

_- Alors non…_

_- ¬¬… Eh bien tu vas les manger !_

_James et moi, nous avons couru jusqu'à la cuisine, suivis par tati Angelina. Ça a été la plus belle après-midi de ma vie à ce moment-là. James et moi, nous avons joué et j'ai discuté avec tati Angelina. Elle me racontait que tati Hermione a accepté d'aider une fille qui voulait le poste de professeur de Métamorphoses à Poudlard. Curieusement, c'était la sœur de Susan, cette blonde qui a toujours été amoureuse de tonton Ron._

_- Et tait n'est pas jalouse ?_

_- Bein, apparemment Sariel n'est pas intéressée par Ron… en plus, elle est très sympa._

_- J'aimerai la connaître !_

_- Peut-être que tu en auras l'occasion de la connaître. C'est dommage qu'Hermione n'accepte pas le poste de professeur à Poudlard._

_- Oui… j'aurai aimé la voir à Poudlard… Et comment va Eli ?_

_- Elle est très grande ! – a interrompu James – Et elle appelle tonton Ron **papa**, sans le Patti. (N/T je rappelle qu'Eli appelait Ron papa Patti à cause de Pattenrond)_

_- Ça c'est nouveau – j'ai souri amplement._

_James et moi, nous avons commencé à faire des biscuits… qui ont brûlés _nn'_. C'était très amusant._

_- Sheila, Natalia est venue te voir – dit tati Angelina._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui… ta maman lui a tout expliqué et elle a dit qu'elle verrait si elle viendrait te rendre visite. Je ne crois pas que ça dérange ta grand-mère_

_- J'espère…_

_- Eh, Sheila… à part Natalia, tu as mentionné beaucoup de garçons dans tes lettres – James a utilisé un ton fâché._

_- Oui, mes camarades de maisons… ils sont fous mais ce sont de bonnes personnes…_

_- Et le capitaine de Quidditch est comment ? Est-ce qu'il t'en demande beaucoup ? – tati Angelina m'a regardé avec doute._

_- Non… John est très strict mais il est gentil, c'est lui qui m'a pris par la taille pour me séparer d'Isabella._

_- C'était lui ? Tu as seulement mentionné que ça avait été un camarade de maison._

_- Oui, c'était lui… pour être un poursuiveur, il a beaucoup de force… quoique on m'a dit qu'il avait joué toutes les positions au Quidditch._

_- Alors ça explique tout, il a développé beaucoup de force physique – a souri tati Angelina – Et il est beau ?_

_J'ai rougis légèrement._

_- Eh bien… il a des yeux verts et des cheveux foncés… il ressemble à tonton Harry… seulement sans lunettes et moins maigre. Les filles de ma maison disent qu'il est très beau et que c'est un bon parti._

_- Et il a une petite amie ? – Tati Angelina adorait ces thèmes de conversation._

_- Non, il n'en a pas – je lui ai répondu avec les joues en feu._

_- Quel chance ! Et vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Eh bien, eh bien ! En quelle année dis-tu qu'il est ?_

_- En quatrième année… mais il est trop vieux, tati Angelina._

_- Rien, rien… il y a juste trois ans de plus…_

_- Est-ce qu'il te plaît à toi ? – a osé demander James timidement._

_Je l'ai regardé tendrement._

_- Même si c'était le cas, Jamie, je doute qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Il me voit comme une petite fille._

_- Ne jamais dire jamais – tati Angelina m'a fait un clin d'œil._

_- Mais quand on sera grand on se mariera, n'est-ce pas Sheila ?_

_Eh bein, il ne renonçait pas à cette idée._

_- Je ne sais pas, James, on verra ça dans le futur _**:o)**

_- Regardez l'heure – tati Angelina s'est levée – il est tard, on doit partir._

_- Vous viendrez me voir à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? – j'ai demandé avec espoir._

_- Bien sûr que oui, Sheila… - tati Angelina m'a embrassé – sois en sure._

_- Au revoir, Sheila ! – James m'a enlacé par la taille, comme toujours – tu m'as manqué._

_- Toi aussi, Jamie…_

_Tous deux m'ont salué et je les ai vu s'éloigner depuis la grille qui me séparait de tout contact extérieur. Je ne sortais jamais et les grands-parents McLinder ne me demandaient jamais de les accompagner, c'est pour ça que mon enfermement a été plus grand._

_-----------------------------_

_Mais à partir de ce jour, j'ai senti l'espoir en moi. J'étais plus heureuse et je saluais maintenant les grands-parents McLinder, qui avaient remarqué ce changement. Après avoir aider Monica avec un gâteau, je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre, quand Mme McLinder m'a appelé depuis le séjour._

_- Sheila, peux-tu venir un moment ?_

_J'ai obéis et je suis resté debout face à elle._

_- Que puis-je faire pour vous madame ?_

_Elle a froncé les sourcils, un peu contrarié. Je ne pouvais pas encore l'appeler 'grand-mère' et elle ne s'habituait pas au 'madame'._

_- Viens assieds-toi ici._

_Je me suis assise à ses côtés et elle a sorti un album photo._

_- Toutes ces photos sont de ton papa… lorsqu'il était un bébé et lorsqu'il a grandit…_

_Elle a ouvert un espace du cahier et il était rempli de photos._

_- Là, c'était son premier jour d'école._

_Il ne semblait pas très heureux. Il pleurait inconsolablement._

_- Il ne semblait pas très heureux._

_- Il n'aimait pas cette école… regarde celle-là…_

_Dans celle qu'elle m'a signalé, on voyait déjà papa Jess avec un sourire d'une oreille à une autre._

_- Il adorait cette nouvelle école. C'était un des meilleurs, il a même été sur le cadre d'honneur. Il se faisait toujours de nouveaux amis, bien qu'il ait aussi des camarades qui l'embêtait._

_- Comme à moi – je me suis rappelé à voix haute – mais même comme ça, j'aime cette école._

_- Oui, Jess l'aimait aussi beaucoup… ahhh… tu es le portrait craché de Jess._

_- Vous croyez ?_

_- Bien sûr, ma fille…_

_- Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de papa – je lui ai dit avec sérieux – il est mort quand j'étais trop jeune pour même m'en rappeler… mais maman Andrea me montrait toujours des photos… jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt aussi…_

_Apparemment, le naturel avec lequel je lui ai dit ça a étonné Mme McLinder, qui ne faisait qu'ouvrir les yeux en grand._

_- Mais maman et papa me montrait toujours des photos et maman me parle d'eux toujours… chaque année, on va leur rendre visite au cimetière et je leur emmène des fleurs… et aussi à grand-mère Misel._

_Il semblait que Mme McLinder venait à peine de raisonner mes paroles._

_- Tu as dit papa ?_

_- Oui… papa… papa Draco…_

_L'expression de la dame a changé de la compréhension à la fureur totale._

_- Toi, tu n'as pas d'autres pères que Jess ! Tu ne dois pas appeler ce monsieur comme ça !_

_- Mais ils m'ont adopté, ils sont…_

_- CE N'EST PAS TON PERE !_

_La dame m'a pris fortement par le bras, en me faisant mal. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais effrayé, mais je n'arrivais pas à demander de l'aider, ma voix ne répondait pas. La dame a semblé se rendre compte de toute et elle m'a lâché._

_- Je suis désolée – elle m'a dit, encore surprise par sa réaction._

_Je n'ai pas répondu et je suis partie dans ma chambre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'acceptait pas que maintenant j'avais une nouvelle famille. Si il semblait que la communication s'était ouverte entre nous, mais maintenant, elle était perdue._

_Le lendemain, tout est redevenu "normal". Je suis retourné à mon silence, tellement, que M. McLinder était surpris. Avant, je lui parlais, le saluais, il m'avait même parlé de la collection de pièces de monnaie qu'il avait dans son bureau et on parlait aussi de finances. Maintenant, je retournais à nouveau à mon silence sépulcral._

_---------------------------------------_

_J'étais assise dans un des jardins, lorsque Mme McLinder s'est approché de moi._

_- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?_

_J'ai haussé les épaules et la dame s'est assise face à moi._

_- J'espère que tu pourras m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé… je n'avais pas… je ne voulais pas te blesser._

_En la voyant, toutes les défenses que j'avais érigées se sont effondrées. Ses yeux me montraient une grande douleur._

_- Je sais – je lui ai dit dans un ton compréhensif._

_- Tu n'es pas heureuse ici, n'est-ce pas ? – elle a soupiré._

_- Non…_

_- Est-ce que par hasard tu as besoin de quelque chose ? On peut t'acheter ce que tu veux !_

_- Ce que je veux ne peut pas s'acheter._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Ma famille…_

_- Nous sommes ta famille aussi, Sheila._

_- Et pourquoi on ne peut pas tous vivre en harmonie ? Pourquoi vous devez me séparer d'eux ?_

_La dame a commencé à sangloter et ça m'a déconcerté, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour la consoler._

_- Seulement… je ne veux pas que tu oublies Jess… - elle m'a dit suppliante._

_- Je ne l'oublierai jamais, c'est mon papa… mais il n'est plus avec moi, et je peux aimer quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon. L'amour n'est pas seulement pour une personne, madame, il peut se partager beaucoup… j'adores mes oncles et tantes, James et Eli…_

_- Et nous ? – elle m'a demandé avec curiosité._

_Je suis resté silencieuse, sans savoir que répondre._

_- J'ai commencé à avoir de l'affection pour vous, madame – je lui ai souri._

_Elle m'a souri en retour et elle m'a pris ma main de façon tendre. J'étais dubitative mais finalement je me suis décidé et je l'ai enlacé fortement._

_- Prépare-toi… bientôt sera l'heure du dîner._

_Je me suis levée puis je suis allée dans ma chambre. J'ai senti qu'une nouvelle barrière s'était cassée et que dans peu de temps les choses s'arrangeraient. C'était seulement un pressentiment mais même comme ça, ça me donnait suffisamment d'espoir._

_Durant le souper, je parlais beaucoup plus, j'ai questionné M. McLinder sur sa journée et lui m'a raconté toutes ses affaires._

_Le lendemain, je me suis levée un peu tard. Je ne me souvenais pas très bien ce que j'avais rêvé mais ça incluait probablement toute la famille. Ça faisait des jours que je rêvais comme ça. Je me suis préparé et je suis descendue avec un livre prête à m'asseoir dans le jardin, quand Mme McLinder m'a reçu._

_- Sheila, nous t'attendions – elle m'a souri._

_Ils m'attendaient ? Qui ça ?_

_- Il y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir…_

_Je l'ai suivi dans un silence absolu. Est-ce que ce serait à nouveau tati Angelina et James ? Ils étaient venus me rendre visite, alors ça ne méritait pas autant de mystère. En ouvrant la porte du bureau, j'ai senti comme un creux dans l'estomac._

_- Sheila !_

_C'était… C'était ma maman ! J'ai couru l'embrasser et nous nous sommes retrouvées à mi-chemin. J'ai pleuré, émue, et elle aussi. Papa nous a rejoint et m'a déposé un baiser sur le front._

_- Vous m'avez manqué !_

_- Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué – papa a parlé avec une voix posé._

_En me séparant d'eux, j'ai vu les grands-parents McLinder et mes parents. Je ne comprenais rien._

_- Mais… ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas – m'a souri maman – nous sommes arrivés à un accord avec tes grands-parents. Tu resteras avec nous mais tu dois venir leur rendre visite en été… et pendant les vacances d'hiver aussi._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui – papa a souri – Prête pour aller à la maison ?_

_- BIEN SÛR QUE OUI !_

_Il n'a pas eu à me le dire deux fois. Je suis montée rapidement et j'ai rangé mes affaires à une grande vitesse, j'aurai pu battre un record _nn'_. Je suis descendue avec la même rapidité et mes parents m'attendaient._

_Les grands-parents McLinder semblaient très tristes… mais ils savaient en même temps qu'ils faisaient ce qui était correct. Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter, j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour eux. Je les ai embrassé très fort._

_- Merci, grand-père et grand-mère…_

_Eux, en entendant ça, ont aussi pleuré. Ils avaient maintenant une petite-fille et une grande famille. Au lieu de se séparer, ils se sont unis à nous._

_- Je viendrais vous voir bientôt – je leur ai souri._

_- Nous l'espérons – grand-père McLinder m'a fait un baiser._

_- Merci – maman a regardé grand-mère McLinder._

_- Merci à toi… pour t'occuper de ma petite-fille._

_Maman et grand-mère McLinder se sont serrées la main. Plus de disputes… plus de batailles… maintenant arrivait le calme._

_Durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison, j'ai tout raconté à mes parents. Eux m'écoutaient patiemment et ils me disaient ce qu'ils avaient fait durant mon absence. En arrivant à la maison, tous les oncles et tantes m'attendaient pour célébrer._

_J'étais à la maison… et avec une famille encore plus grande._

_Natalia est venue me rendre visite et est restée à la maison presque tout l'été. Elle s'amusait beaucoup et elle s'entendait très bien avec James et avec Eli. Des fois, nous allions tous rendre visite aux grands-parents McLinder, des fois, j'y allais seule. Mais depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais arrêtés de leur rendre visite._

_-----------------------------------------_

_A la maison de tati, Hermione, on adorait voir comment elle enseignait à Sariel ce qui concernait la Métamorphose._

_- Comment tu peux en savoir autant, si tu es partite avant de Poudlard ? – se surpris Sariel._

_Sariel était jeune… Comme maman. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus et était très sympathique. Même tait Hermione l'aimait bien, _

_- J'a beaucoup de facilité dans cette matière – lui as sourit tati Hermione._

_- Shela ! – me disait Eli, en tendant se petits bras. Peu à peu elle commençait à apprendre comment prononcer mon nom._

_- Eh, Sheila... ton cousin n'arrête pas de m'embêter ¬¬ s'est plaint Natalia._

_- Nous ne sommes pas cousins ! – lui a crié James – Et je t'ai seulement demandé si le capitaine de Quidditch te semblait beau !_

_J'ai soupiré. Il ne laissait toujours pas ça, d'après ce que je pouvais remarquer._

_- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Natalia. Il croit que John me plaît._

_- Ahh !... Et John te plaît ?_

_- ¬¬_

_- Il ne peut pas lui plaire. Sheila et moi, nous allons nous marier quand on sera plus grand._

_- Ah, oui ? – Natalia m'a regardé avec espièglerie – Quel âge as-tu James ?_

_- 6 ans_

_- Et Sheila ?_

_- Douze ans…_

_- Tu ne crois pas que six ans de différence c'est beaucoup ?_

_- Non, pour l'amour il n'y a pas d'âge – lui as souri James._

_- Tu n'es pas trop petit pour ça ?_

_- Non._

_- Laisse-le, Natalia, tu ne le feras pas changé d'avis._

_- Attends d'entrer à Poudlard, tu verras qu'ay a des filles plus belles que Sheila… - Natalia lui a fait un clin d'œil._

_- ¬¬… merci Natalia._

_- Je ne coirs pas – a continué de lui souri James._

_- Qu'il est adorable ! – lui a dit Natalia – Pourquoi il n'en font plus des comme toi ?_

_- Dis à tonton Harry qu'il commence à se mettre au travail – j'ai souri à Natalia._

_- Eh ! Comment peux-tu dire ça du directeur ? – a rougit Natalia._

_- Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, relax._

_- En plus, nous avons décidé d'avoir qu'un seul enfant._

_Tonton Harry s'est incliné vers nous en souriant._

_- Oh, mon dieu ! Professeur Potter ! Comme je suis navrée !_

_- Ne vous en faites pas, Mlle Averick… Sheila a raison. Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard._

_Lorsque tonton Harry s'est éloigné avec James qui lui tenait la main, Natalia m'a frappé le bras._

_- Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?_

_- _nn'_... c'est sorti tout seul._

_Une explosion nous a distrait. Sariel n'avait pas eu de succès avec la métamorphose d'une pomme et les résultats sortaient au grand jour._

_- Tu ne l'as pas bien prononcer – a réprimandé tati Hermione._

_- C'est que j'ai faim >  
_

_- Sariel !_

_Nous nous sommes tous retournés et nous avons vu une femme blonde que tati Hermione connaissait très bien._

_- Susan ! Que fais-tu ici ?_

_- On avait prévu de déjeuner ensemble… et Harry m'a laissé entrer… ah, bonjour Harmiote…_

_- ¬¬_Xxx_… c'est **Hermione **– a corrigé tati, irritée._

_- Oups – Susan a ri sarcastiquement – c'est que c'est si difficile à prononcer._

_- Seulement pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de cerveau – tati Hermione s'est éloignée des deux femmes en s'approchant de nous et a pris Eli dans ses bras._

_- Es-tu jalouse, tati Hermione ? – je lui ai demandé avec espièglerie._

_- NON ¬¬… je ne suis pas jalouse._

_- Ça se voit _nn'

_- Allez vous lavez, on va déjeuner – tati Hermione s'est éloignée vers la maison._

_- Oui._

_Natalia et moi, nous nous sommes levées et nous avons réussi à entendre la conversation entre Sariel et sa sœur._

_- Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais le poste de professeur à Poudlard, ne me gâches pas toutes mes chances, Susan._

_- Ah, Sariel, tu m'en crois capable ?_

_- Oui ¬¬_

_- Je me porterai bien… Et Ron ?_

_- SUSAN ! ¬¬_Xxxx

_- Quoi ? Je veux uniquement lui dire bonjour…_

_- Mieux vaut qu'on y aille avant que tu ne gâches tout…_

_Juste à ce moment-là, tonton Ron est sorti dans le jardin pour nous appeler._

_- Ron !_

_La femme (bon je l'appellerai Susan, c'est plus compliqué sinon ) s'est lancé sur tonton Ron sans qu'il s'y attende et l'a enlacé._

_- Euh… Susan… que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Je suis venu te rendre visite ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es devenu beau _

_- Arrête Susan ¬¬ - Sariel s'est approché et a séparé Susan de tonton Ron – elle est venue parce que l'on devait se voir pour déjeuner ensemble, Ron, mais on s'en va._

_- Pourquoi vous ne restez pas pour déjeuner ici ? – a proposé tonton Ron._

_- QUOI ? – tati Hermione est sorti avec Eli dans ses bras en entendant la dernière phrase._

_- Nous avons toujours beaucoup trop de nourriture…_

_- Parfait ! – Susan a souri – on est d'accord !_

_- On ne veux pas vous dérangez – dit Sariel avec un ton autoritaire pour Susan._

_- Vous ne dérangez pas, en plus comme ça, Sariel n'a pas à faire tout le voyage._

_- Tu vois ? C'est pour ton bien, Sariel._

_Susan a pris Sariel par le bras et est entré dans la maison tandis que tati Hermione fulminait du regard tonton Ron. _

_- Pourquoi as-tu invité cette sangsue ?_

_- Allons, mon amour, Sariel voyage toujours beaucoup, maintenant nous devrions lui éviter le trajet._

_- Et est-ce qu'elle dois être là… 'elle' ?_

_Tonton Ron l'a regardé avec espièglerie._

_- Tu es jalouse ?_

_- ¬¬… Non_

_- Oui… tu es jalouse _**:o)**_… C'est une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas, Hermione Granger._

_- Mais fais attention à toi, ce n'est pas une facette très jolie. Mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas trop collante avec toi ¬¬'_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'assiirais à 10 mètres d'elle._

_Le regard sérieux de tati Hermione a fait rire tonton Ron._

_- Je le promet _**:o)**

_- ¬¬_

_Nous étions tous assis à table dans un silence absolu._

_- Tu as une fille magnifique, Ron – a commencé à parler Susan – elle a tes yeux._

_- Je sais… elle est belle, comme sa maman._

_- Ah, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr – a sourit Susan (très bien feint le sourire, je dois dire) – Vous irez à la soirée du ministère ?_

_- Soirée ? - a demandé Hermione._

_- Ahhh, oui – papa a interrompu la conversation, nous, les professeurs de Poudlard, nous sommes également invités._

_- J'allais justement t'en parler – a dit tonton Ron – je dois y assister, pour moi c'est obligatoire._

_- C'est dommage que tu n'y ailles pas, Hermaione…_

_- HERMIONE ¬¬_

_- Ahh… oui, ça _nn'

_- Susan – a averti Sariel – ça suffit ¬¬_

_- De plus, j'irai avec Ron – tati Hermione a parlé avec un calme total. _

_- Ah, oui ? – tonton Ron semblait confus – mais j'ai cru que tu avais dit que c'était ennuyeux et que…_

_- J'ai changé d'avis – l'a interrompu tati Hermione – et Alix ira aussi accompagné Draco._

_Maman a failli s'étouffer avec une bouchée._

_- EXCUSE-MOI ?_

_- Ce que tu as entendu…_

_- C'est vrai ? – papa a regardé maman, étonné – mais on n'y va jamais._

_- Eh bien cette fois vous irez – tati Hermione a souri – Angelina et Fred seront enchanté de garder les enfants._

_- En plus, grand-père et grand-mère McLinder m'ont invité à passer le week-end chez eux – j'ai souri – Natalia et moi seront là-bas… peut-être que tonton, tati, James et Eli pourront venir aussi._

_Maman m'a jeté un regard de réclamation qui nous a fait rire, Natalia et moi._

_- Hermione, tu m'aides avec le dessert ? – maman s'est levée puis s'est approchée de tati Hermione._

_- On n'a pas fait de dessert, Alix – lui a dit tranquillement tati Hermione._

_- ¬¬… VIENS !_

_Maman a pris tati Hermione par le bras et l'a tiré vers la cuisine._

_- TU ES FOLLE ? – a demandé maman dans un cri que nous avons tous entendu dans la salle à manger._

_- Excusez-nous _**:o)**_ – tati Hermione a fermé la porte de la cuisine. _

_Une fois qu'elles furent en privé, tati Hermione a tenté de tout expliquer à maman._

_- Je ne peux pas laisser Ron avec cette sangsue ¬¬ - a signalé tati Hermione._

_- Et ? Pourquoi nous on doit y aller ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Tu es ma meilleure amie !_

_- Continue comme ça et tu n'auras plus d'amie ¬¬ - maman n'est pas encore convaincu._

_- Allons, Alix… de plus, tu pourras annoncer la grande nouvelle à Draco pendant le bal…_

_- Je pensais le faire pendant un dîner romantique… et non pas dans un endroit ou tu veux mettre en pièce cette blonde ¬¬'… je l'imagine tout à fait, moi, je lui annonce la nouvelle et toi, tu passes dans le télé journal de 13 h. en train d'étrangler Susan._

_- ¬¬… tu n'as pas besoin d'être si graphique… s'il te plait, Alix…_

_Maman, ne voyant le regard suppliant de tati Hermione, n'a pu qu'accepter._

_- Très bien – elle a soupiré – mais tu m'en dois une ¬¬_

_- Oui, oui… alors, on y va _**:o)**

_Elles sont revenues toutes deux dans la salle à manger et elles se sont assises à leurs places._

_- Et le dessert ? – j'ai demandé._

_- Il a brûlé – a répondu sèchement maman.  
_

_- Alors, Ron, si tu ne vas pas avec ta femme, peut-être que nous pourrions aller…_

_- J'ai déjà dit que j'irai – l'a interrompu tati Hermione – et aussi Alix._

_Maman a acquiescé au regard de papa, qui sourit aussi._

_- Bien… ça sera intéressant – c'est tout ce que dit Susan._

_- --' Sariel et la plus effrayée avec toute cette histoire. Elle avait peur que ça lui coûte le poste à Poudlard qu'elle désirait tant._

_Nous avons continué à discuter et mangé, bien que maman regardait étrangement papa et tati Hermione n'arrêtai pas de regarder Susan._

_La première leçon, je l'ai apprise durement. Et maintenant, ce sont des moments de joie pure… Pour combien de temps se maintiendra cette tranquillité ?_

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester... Une épreuve très difficile à surmonter... 31 Juillet_**

A suivre…

Salut à tous, encore désolée pour le retard mais c'est pas facile entre les vacances, ma fille et le tome 6 à lire (que j'ai adoré d'ailleurs) j'ai pris plus de temps à traduire. Alors voilà je m'excuse de l'attente. Voici un chapitre plus triste au début mais qui finit bien. Et pour le prochain chapitre, un chapitre qui fera plaisir au fan de Ron/Hermione et Alix/Draco qui ont été un peu négligé. Déclarations, grande nouvelle enfin bref vous verrez, c'est que de l'amour…

**Merci à Anacofleb, loufette, titi-anaelle-malfoy, Choups, virg05, Allima **

**pour vos reviews. **

Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes.

Bisous à tous

Gaby B.


	30. Souvenirs:Dire je t’aime de temps en

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

**Chap. 30. "Souvenirs : Dire je t'aime de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal" – Sixième partie.**

_Les grands–parents McLinder ont été d'accord pour que nous passions le week–end avec eux. Ils s'étaient même attachés à James et Eli._

_Tati Ginny était heureuse que maintenant maman et Tati Hermione aille à la soirée. Elle disait toujours qu'elle s'y ennuyait beaucoup, et comme épouse du directeur de Poudlard, c'était quasiment obligatoire pour elle d'assister à ces évènements, mais comme tonton Harry parlait de travail, il ne lui restait plus que de s'asseoir dans un coin critiquant les gens (Ey ! C'est comme ça qu'elle l'a dit _**ˆˆ**

_Tati Angelina et tonton Fred allaient rester avec nous dans la maison des grands–parents. Après tout elle est énorme, il n'y avait pas de problème avec la place, et ils étaient devenus de bons amis. Ça allait être très amusant, bien que ça m'attristait un peu de ne pas aller à la soirée, elle semblait très intéressante, mais Tati Angelina m'a promis de me raconter les détails après (et elle l'a fait _**ˆˆ**

– _Ils doivent déjà être à la soirée – a soupiré Natalia avec une certaine mélancolie – j'espère que bientôt on pourra assister au bal de Poudlard._

_Chaque année, il y avait un bal de Noël à l'école, mais on ne pouvait y assister qu'à partir de la troisième année, c'est pourquoi on n'avait pas encore la possibilité d'en profiter._

– _Il nous manque une année pour ça – je le lui ai rappelé – en plus, je n'aime pas les fêtes, cette histoire de chercher un cavalier et en plus danser… ça m'épuise trop._

– _Ah, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! – m'a réprimandé Natalia – Et toi, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, tu es une des plus populaires de notre année, trouver un cavalier ne devrais pas être trop difficile._

– _Peu importe – le thème ne me plaisait pas beaucoup – Que fait–on ? Les tontons et les grands–parents sont dans la pièce contigüe, on pourrait jouer à quelque chose pendant qu'ils terminent de discuter. _

– _Est–ce que tu aurais fini le devoir du Professeur Patil ? – Natalia m'a regardé surprise._

– _Eh bien… oui… Tati Hermione m'a aidé._

– _¬¬… c'est étrange…_

– _Taguette, Shela – Eli m'a regardé avec joie._

– **ˆˆU **_… ta cousine n'abandonne pas – a souri Natalia._

– _Le pire c'est qu'elle n'en veut pas une en jouet, sinon la mienne et avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je lui ai prêté…_

– _Et qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ? – Natalia m'a regardé perplexe._

– _Sans le vouloir, Eli a enlevé un pied de l'une des tables de tonton Draco – a éclairci James – et toutes les potions sont tombé, alors nous avons tous dû sortir dans le jardin et les tontons et mes parents se sont chargés de tout._

– _Comme je ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, les tontons et mon papa ont dû intervenir. Maman se roulait par terre tellement elle riait ¬¬… comme elle n'a pas eu à arranger ce désastre._

– _Depuis ce jour, Sheila n'a pas le droit de prêter sa baguette à Eli – a rit James – j'aurai aimé voir ce qu'elle ferait en plus._

– _¬¬… moi, je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle. Elle a ruiné mon devoir de Potions et j'ai dû le faire à nouveau._

– _Si ton papa est le professeur – a soupiré Natalia – Comment peux–tu te plaindre de ça ?... Tu devrais suggérer à ton oncle qu'il nous laisse faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, c'est trop ennuyant… maintenant, nous serions en train de léviter des objets pour que le professeur Flitwick ne se plaigne pas qu'on ne le fait pas bien…_

– _Allez, arrête de t'affliger pour ça… en plus, John, de bonne volonté, t'a dit qu'il te donnerait des cours particuliers et tu n'as pas voulu._

_Natalia m'a dirigé un regard que je ne savais pas comment interpréter. D'abord, j'ai cru que c'était de la colère mais ensuite… je ne sais pas… c'est comme si elle se sentait triste._

– _Je n'ai pas voulu m'interposer dans le chemin du grand amour – elle m'a répondu avec un ton sarcastique – s'il a proposé des cours particuliers, c'est parce que tu l'as dit et non parce qu'il le voulait._

– _Et comment tu sais ça ? – je lui ai demandé étonnée – je lui ai seulement dit que ça n'allait pas fort pour nous en Enchantements, et c'est là qu'il a proposé son aide. Je ne l'ai pas menacé avec ma baguette ¬¬_

– _L'important ici, c'est que c'est toi qui l'a demandé – Nat a continué à me réprimander et je me sentais comme si j'étais dans une conversation qui n'avait aucun sens. – si je lui avais demandé, l'histoire serait différente._

– _Pourquoi le dis–tu ?_

– _Oublie, je vais me chercher plus de biscuits…_

_Natalia s'est levée et est sortie de la pièce sans me permettre de dire quelque chose. Soudain, j'ai tout compris (écoutez, comprenez–moi, habituellement je ne me rends jamais compte de ce genre de choses, ça me passe au–dessus… voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas très bonne pour donner des conseils sur l'amour ¬¬)_

– _Mon dieu… – j'ai dit avec une voix entrecoupé – Comment je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant ?_

_James m'a regardé avec une pointe d'espièglerie et ça m'a fait comprendre que lui aussi s'est rendue compte. Qu'est–ce qui ne va pas dans cette image ? Oui, James a 6 ans et il a compris avant moi toute cette histoire… quelque chose doit clocher chez moi. James a toujours été plus observateur que moi pour ce genre de chose, je dois dire (et je n'en suis pas fière de l'avouer, mais c'est le premier pas _**ˆˆ**

– _John lui plaît – c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire._

– _Peut–être qu'il y aura des problèmes – James semblait inquiet – si tu lui plais à… ce garçon._

_Très bien, jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit jusqu'à ce que James le fasse remarquer. A nouveau : Quelque chose cloche chez moi ¬¬_

– _Mais… je doute que je plaise à John, c'est une relation amical… Je sais !_

– _Oh non… – James a semblé s'effrayer – Sheila, NON !_

– _Mais c'est que… !_

– _NON ! – James a froncé les sourcils._

– _Si je… !_

– _NON ! ¬¬_

– _Mais je sais que je peux… !_

– _NOOOOOOOONN !_

_James a crié tellement fort que je me suis bouchée les oreilles et Eli a commencé à sangloter._

– _QU'EST–CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? – nous a crié tonton Fred._

– _RIEN ! – je lui ai répondu – Tu vois ce que tu provoques ?_

_Natalia est entrée dans la pièce avec une assiette pleine de biscuits. _

– _Qu'est–ce qui vous arrive ? J'ai entendu vos cris depuis l'étage d'en bas._

– _C'est que… James me gâche mes plans – je me suis plainte._

– _Tes plans ne fonctionnent jamais – a sourit James (Est–ce que c'est supposé ne pas le réjouir ça ? ¬¬)_

– _Et cette fois, contre qui est la conspiration ? – Natalia a posé les biscuits au milieu de nous et s'est assis face à moi. Il semblerait que sa colère antérieure s'était envolée._

– _Contre ma maman – j'ai répondu rapidement – tu sais qu'elle a un secret et j'aimerai qu'elle me le dise._

– _Mais ne devrait–elle pas te le dire sur le Chemin de Traverse cette semaine ?_

– _Je ne peux pas attendre autant ¬¬_

– _Ah, Sheila, je déteste le dire mais James a raison. Tes plans ne fonctionnent jamais bien – Natalia a fait claquer sa langue._

– _Pardooon ? ¬¬_

– _Ce que tu as entendu _**ˆˆU**

– _Tu vois ? – James m'a regardé durement – laisse–le comme ça._

– _Bon, vu que tous les deux vous me connaissez si bien, alors vous saurez déjà que bien que vous me dites ça, je continuerai avec ce que j'ai planifié. – mon regard s'est posé sur James et bien qu'il m'ait regardé avec une certaine appréhension, il a finalement soupiré. Dans un duel de regard, je gagne toujours _**ˆˆ**_ (excepté avec papa, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire)._

– _Pas la peine de le dire… écoutez, j'ai amené des jeux de table magique, je les ai acheté à Fred – Natalia a souri – on va jouer._

– _Bien, mais que ça ne soit pas les dominos magiques, je perds toujours ¬¬_

_Natalia a sorti les dominos magiques (j'aurai dû m'en douter). Eli a commencé à manger des biscuits, tandis que nous avons joué allégrement. Ma décision était prise, j'allais aider Natalia et la mettre en couple avec John, bien que tout le monde disait que mes plans ne fonctionnais jamais, quelque chose de bon peut en sortir, n'est–ce pas ?_

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, Tati Angelina m'a raconté la soirée avec un luxe de détails._

_Ils sont tous arrivés ensemble à la salle de fête, vu qu'ils avaient prévus de se retrouver chez papa et maman._

– _Ginny, j'adore ta robe – a complimenté Tati Hermione – j'ai pensé qu'à cause de la couleur, elle se verrait peu avantageuse sur toi, mais je me suis trompée._

_Tati Ginny portait une longue robe fuchsia, cintrée. Elle devait combiner ses habillements avec ceux de tonton Harry et c'est pour ça qu'elle devait toujours porter des couleurs un peu "extravagant"._

– _Tu le sais, être assorti à Harry n'est pas facile, mais je triomphe toujours – a souri Tati Ginny._

– _Et tu es très belle – tonton Harry l'a embrassé sur la joue._

– _Et maintenant quoi ? – a demandé maman à papa._

– _Je ne sais pas, je n'étais jamais venu. Si ce n'est pour toi, on ne serait pas là ce soir._

– _Oui – maman a regardé Tati Hermione avec ses yeux assassins – Ne me le rappelle pas._

– **ˆˆU**_… allez, ça sera amusant – a célébré Tati Hermione._

– _Au moins pour nous – a ajouté Tati Ginny._

_Mais le plaisir d'être ensemble a duré peu de temps. Plusieurs personnes sont arrivées et dû à leurs travails, chacun a dû aller s'occuper d'une affaire différente._

_Avec tonton Harry, le Ministre de la magie était en train de discuter sur certaines matières à Poudlard qui ne lui plaisait pas._

– _Je comprends que vous êtes très jeune, professeur Potter…_

– _Je ne crois pas que tu doives utiliser la différence d'âge, Darren, toi aussi tu es très jeune._

_Tati Ginny a soupiré. Elle voyait déjà venir cette dispute entre le Ministre et tonton Harry. Tati Angelina assure que tout ça c'est parce que Tati Ginny plaisait au Ministre pendant son époque d'étudiant et comme elle ne lui a jamais porté attention…_

– _J'aimerai que tu enlèves la matière "**Préparation pour Aurors**", c'est dangereux…_

– _Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas le faire, cette matière est facultative, je n'oblige aucun étudiant à la prendre – tonton Harry a commencé à s'agacer._

– _Mais c'est une grande tentation, en plus ça ne sert à rien…_

– _Je ne suis pas d'accords avec toi, Darren, les élèves qui veulent être des Aurors doivent savoir ce que ça implique, les matières principales à Poudlard les aident, mais il leur manque beaucoup et avec l'implantation de cette matière en plus, ils peuvent avoir une préparation total. C'est un cours par semaine, individualisé, alors je ne vois pas le problème._

– _Les élèves peuvent se retrouver blesser !_

– _Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas eu d'incidents, n'est–ce pas ?_

– _Regarde, Harry, je comprends que toute cette affaire te plaise. Après tout, tu t'es préparé plus que n'importe quel élève dû à ce qui s'est passé, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu es connaissances de ce qui est mieux à Poudlard. Que dirait Albus Dumbledore s'il était là ?_

– _Il serait d'accord avec moi, ou est–ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est lui qui m'a demandé comme son successeur à Poudlard s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Ça, c'est parce que je savais ce qui était bon pour l'école, de plus le Ministre antérieur me l'a également demandé personnellement en me disant que j'étais le plus apte pour le poste._

– _Il ne me semble pas que…_

– _Darren – l'a interrompu tonton – C'est toujours bon de discuter avec toi, mais à moins que tu ne me dises que tout le Ministère est contre cette matière, je ne vois pas le point de cette discussion. Et même comme ça, je prendrai en compte vos suggestions, mais les décisions sur Poudlard **JE LES PRENDS MOI**, et toujours, tandis que je ne viole aucun règlement ou aucun accord avec le Ministère, Poudlard est sous ma direction._

_Le Ministre a soupiré et en voyant Tati Ginny._

– _Ton "mari" est dur, Ginny._

– _Dis–le–moi, à moi – a souri Tati Ginny – mais tu ne vas pas nier que l'implantation de la matière est une excellente idée._

– _Tu le crois toi ?_

– _Bien sûr, Darren, moi, j'aurai tout donné pour étudier cette matière en mon temps à Poudlard. En plus, je ne te vois pas te plaindre des autres matières facultatives qu'à implanter Harry, comme celle qui implique la préparation pour travailler au Ministère._

– _Ahhh, mais c'est que celles–là…_

– _Tu vois ?... Tu as toujours un mais – a souri Tati Ginny._

– _Bon… très bien, comment tu peux être si charmante ? Même en amour, Harry a beaucoup de chance._

_Tonton Harry a froncé les sourcils, mais il s'est abstenu de répondre. C'était toujours la même chose avec le Ministre, et il réveillait toujours la même jalousie en tonton Harry (il devrait déjà y être habitué)._

– _Je crois que la chanceuse c'est moi… Ah, regarde, Harry ! Hermione est toute seule, je vais lui tenir compagnie, je vous laisse discuter tranquille _**ˆˆ**

_Ginny s'est éloigné de tonton Harry et du Ministre, qui ne la quittait pas du regard._

– _Autre chose dont tu voudrais parler, Darren ? – lui a demandé tonton Harry pour attirer son attention (je parie que ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup le fait qu'il soit en train de regarder Tati Ginny _**ˆˆU**

– _Quoi ?... ah… eh bien… eh, attends… Elle a dit Hermione ? Est–ce qu'elle parle d'Hermione Granger par hasard ?_

– _En fait, maintenant c'est Hermione Weasley… – a éclairé tonton Harry._

– _Weasley ?... Est–ce qu'elle et Ron… ?_

– _Oui, ils se sont mariés et ils ont une magnifique petite fille._

– _Eh bein, je suis en retard dans les nouvelles, je ne savais pas non plus que ton professeur de Potions s'était marié et qu'il avait une fille…_

– _Draco ? Oui, il a aussi fondé une famille, il semblerait que tu sois un des peu de célibataires qui reste, Darren – tonton Harry a dit ça avec malice._

– _Ah… oui, oui… je crois que tu as raison… au fait, et le professeur de Métamorphoses ? Parvati Patil a démissionné il y a beaucoup de temps…_

– _Ahhh, oui… eh bien, j'ai une excellente professeur pour cette année, peut–être que tu t'en souviens, Sariel Berlmar…_

– _Sœur de Susan Berlmar ?_

– _C'est ça, c'est la fille qu'on confondait beaucoup avec Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle… _(N/T voici comment l'auteure a rectifié son erreur du début de l'histoire sur la couleur de cheveux de Susan en mettant une autre Susan dans l'histoire, plutôt ingénieux **ˆˆ**)

– _Oui, la nièce d'Amélia Bones… Et alors, comment est–elle ? Est–ce qu'elle a une préparation pour la matière ? On m'a dit qu'il n'y a personne qui est à la hauteur de McGonagall pour cette matière._

_Tonton Harry a ébauché un demi–sourire. Maintenant, le Ministre chercherait autre chose à critiquer : sa méthode de sélection des professeurs._

– _Hermione a passé son temps à l'aider alors peut–être qu'elle surprendra, tu sais qu'Hermione a été la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard, spécialement en Métamorphoses._

– _C'est vrai…_

_Tonton Harry a continué de converser avec le Ministre (ou devrais–je dire discuter ? _**ˆˆU**_). Tati Ginny s'est approché de Tati Hermione, qui tentait de dissimuler un léger bâillement. _

– _Comment va–t–on ? – Tati Ginny a souri._

– _J'ai pensé que ça serait différent… ils ont passé leurs temps à parler de travail. Est–ce que ce n'est pas supposé être une fête ? – Tati Hermione a froncé les sourcils._

– _C'est pour ça que Draco ne vient jamais, comme ce n'est pas obligatoire pour lui, et tous ici, sont accros au travail. Moi, j'adore les rencontres entre Harry et Darren, mais je n'ai pas voulu te faire passer par le supplice d'être un ornement de plus._

– _Et je vois que tu n'es pas très populaire entre les autres invitées…_

_La majorité des femmes à la fête étaient assises à une grande table, en train de discuter._

– _Nooon… Epouse d'Harry Potter, juge toi–même. En plus, je dois feindre la voix et tout ça, et réellement, je préfère m'ennuyer en critiquant les autres._

_Tonton Ron était en train de discuter avec un grand homme blond._

– _Peut–être que je n'aurai pas dû venir, Ron ne fait rien d'autre de plus que de parler de travail._

_Ces soirées sont comme ça, j'aurai dû te prévenir. Quoique je doute que tu m'aurais écouté, avec cette histoire avec Susan et tout ça…_

– _¬¬… merci de me le rappeler._

– _Je ne comprends pas, j'ai cru qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre jalouse – Tati Ginny a lancé à Tati Hermione avec un regard espiègle._

– _Et moi je croyais que Ginny Weasley avait dit "**ça suffit du célèbre Harry Potter**"_

– _Point compris…_

– _Hermione ? Hermione Granger ?_

_Tati Hermione s'est retournée et a vu un homme aux cheveux châtains clairs s'approcher._

– _Oui… je te connais ?_

– _C'est normal que tu ne me reconnaisses pas… Terry Boot de Serdaigle… En quatrième année, je t'ai aidé à chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque quand tu aidais le professeur Potter avec les épreuves, tu t'en souviens ?_

_Tati Hermione a tenté de se rappeler et finalement, elle a semblé le reconnaître._

– _Bien sûr ! Terry Boot ! Comment as–tu été ? Que fais–tu par ici ?_

– _Je travaille au Ministère de la magie, dans le département d'adaptation d'objets magiques dans les maisons moldus… J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus, si je me rappelle bien, tu as déserté en 5ème année, non ? Que fais–tu ici ?_

_Bien que Tati Hermione n'aimait pas le terme **déserter**, c'était ce que les autres avaient conclu après que Tati Hermione ne retourne pas à Poudlard._

– _J'accompagne mon époux _**ˆˆ**_ – a répondu finalement Tati Hermione._

– _Epoux ? – Terry semblait surpris (je préfère dire maintenant les noms sinon je me confonds ¬¬) – Est–ce que, par hasard, tu te serais marié avec quelqu'un du Ministère ? Avec Darren ?_

– _Non… Ron Weasley…_

_Terry a ouvert les yeux en grand avec surprise._

– _Ron Weasley ? Eh bien, maintenant, tu m'as réellement surpris…_

– _Et pourquoi ?_

– _Tu es marié à mon patron, Hermione _**ˆˆU**_… je n'ai jamais espéré te voir avec un sorcier… c'est incroyable._

_Tonton Ron se retournait pour voir du coin de l'œil Tati Hermione et Terry, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre un terme à sa conversation avec l'homme blond._

– _Et tu te souviens de Ginny Weasley ?_

_Tati Hermione s'est retournée de côté, mais Tati Ginny n'était plus là._

– _Et Ginny ?_

– _Si tu te réfères à l'épouse du Professeur Potter, elle vient de s'éclipser par là–bas._

_Terry a signalé le côté opposé du salon, où Tati Hermione a vu que Tati Ginny s'approchait à nouveau de tonton Harry._

– _Elle est incorrigible – a soupiré Tati Hermione – Alors comme ça, Ron est ton patron ?_

– _Oui… très bon patron, je dois dire, bien que nous ayons nos différences…_

_Tati Hermione et Terry ont continué à converser. Au moins la soirée ne serait plus aussi ennuyante pour Tati._

_Avec maman et papa, elle était la sensation des connaissances de papa, peut–être pour le fait qu'elle était moldue, que papa n'avait jamais assisté à une soirée de ce type, et qu'ils avaient une fille qui était déjà à Poudlard. Trop d'information pour eux._

– _Draco, ton épouse est charmante – un homme brun aux yeux bleus a souri amplement._

– _Et très jolie – a ajouté une autre voix._

– _Je parie qu'elle est très intelligente._

– _Merci, vous êtes tous très aimable _**ˆˆ**_ – a correspondu maman._

– _Oui, trop aimable – papa a froncé les sourcils._

_Maman a repéré Tati Ginny qui lui faisait des signes d'ennui._

– _Si vous m'excusez, je vais avec Ginny, je crois qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose… _

– _Ne tarde pas trop – papa lui a souri et le ton qu'il a utilisé était suppliant. Il semblerait que lui non plus n'aimait pas trop cette soirée._

– _J'essaierai…_

_Maman s'est éloignée du groupe, laissant papa avec tout le monde qui lui demandait au sujet de sa vie de marié et tentant de voir si ma maman avait une sœur qu'on pouvait leur présenter (je crois qu'ils sont désespérés ––') (attendez, ça n'a pas sonné très bien ça _**ˆˆU**

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? – maman a regardé Tati Ginny, perplexe._

– _Et ? Tu lui as déjà dit ? – Tati Ginny l'a regardé avec espièglerie._

– _Je n'ai pas trouvé le moment approprié – a soupiré maman – et encore moins avec tous ces hommes qui me déshabille presque du regard. Quel est leur problème ? ¬¬_

– _Oui, j'aurai dû te prévenir d'eux aussi, la majorité sont des idiots, des porcs, des machos, qui nous voient uniquement comme des objets._

– _Merci pour ta docte explication. Et Hermione ?_

– _En train de discuter avec Terry… au moins elle, elle ne s'ennuie pas._

– _Mais moi oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dû faire attention à ce qu'à dit Hermione. Je ne peux pas penser à un endroit moins propice pour donner la nouvelle à Draco._

– _Moi oui, mais je parie que tu ne veux pas les entendre._

– _Oui, pour ça, tu as raison ¬¬_

– _Eh, attends, je crois que ça va devenir excitant._

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Regarde qui est arrivé…_

_Maman s'est retournée vers l'entrée de la salle et a vu une femme blonde avec une robe cintrée noire._

– _Quels sont tes pronostics ? Elles vont s'arracher les cheveux avant minuit ? – a demandé Tati Ginny avec espièglerie._

– _Noooonn… on devrait les séparer et quel flemme. On s'approche ?_

– _Oui, s'il arrive quelque chose, je t'utiliserai comme bouclier._

– _Touchant ¬¬_

_Tati Ginny a commencé à s'approcher de Tati Hermione, suivie par maman._

_Susan a couru embrasser tonton Ron, tandis que Tati Hermione la fulminait du regard. Terry était déjà parti, parce qu'il devait saluer d'autres invités._

– _Ron ! Ça fait plaisir que tu es pu venir…_

– _Susan… bonjour… – tonton Ron semblait surpris de cet accueil – regarde, lui c'est Adam Callen, c'est…_

– _Ah, bonjour – dit Susan en interrompant tonton Ron – Tu es prêt ? On va danser jusqu'à la fin de la soirée._

– _Susan – tonton Ron l'a séparé doucement – je suis venu avec ma femme._

_Tati Hermione et Susan ont échangés des regards._

– _Bonjour, Harmionte ! – a salué Susan._

– _C'est H–E–R–M–I–O–N–E – a éclairci Tati – Est–ce que c'est si difficile à dire ?_

– _Oh, ne te fâches pas – a souri Susan, ce qui a énervé encore plus Tati Hermione (la psychologie inverse fonctionne _**ˆˆU**_) – Ron, allons danser…_

– _Mais je…_

_Susan a pris la main de tonton Ron puis ils sont dirigés vers la piste de danse, où il y avait réellement peu de couple, mais ça ne semblait pas importé à Susan. Tati Hermione avait de la fumée qui sortait de partout._

– _H–hermione – maman s'est approchée avec crainte – Tu penses aller la massacrer ? Parce que, dans ce cas, je dois aller chercher un sac noir, une pelle et un alibi pour tous…_

– _Non… – Tati Hermione a respiré – je ne vais pas entrer dans son jeu… mais Ron…_

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe avec lui ? – a demandé Tati Ginny._

– _Pourquoi Ron ne lui a pas dit non ? Pourquoi est–il en train de danser avec elle ?_

– _Il est juste aimable – a défendu maman._

– _Oui… peut–être…_

_Tati Hermione s'est approché d'une chaise en regardant avec tristesse vers la piste de danse. Même si tonton Ron le faisait par amabilité, il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, elle pressentait que si Susan tournait beaucoup autour d'eux, il pourrait arriver le moment où Susan emmènerai Ron avec elle et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais._

– _Hermione, ne te rends pas triste – a demandé maman – tu sais ce que Ron sens pour toi, rien ni personne ne va te l'enlever._

– _Et comment le sais–tu ? – Tati Hermione l'a regardé durement – Peux–tu m'assurer que Ron sera toujours avec moi ? Qu'il ne me quittera jamais ?_

_Maman a soupiré sans savoir que répondre._

– _Moi, je peux te l'assurer – Tati Ginny a pris la relève – je connais mon frère, de plus, j'ai vu toutes les idioties qu'il a faites pour toi, Hermione, j'ai vu comment il ne s'est jamais avoué vaincu pour te trouver et comment, bien que ses lettres revenaient, il continuait à t'écrire. Comment, malgré que le professeur McGonagall lui ait demandé d'arrêter de poser des questions sur toi, il le faisait jour après jour et il rêvait de toi nuit après nuit… il t'a finalement trouvé. Tu crois qu'il te laisserait pour une idiote, sans cervelle, qui en plus ne sait pas prononcer un nom correctement ?_

_Maman et Tati Hermione ont regardé Tati Ginny, fixement._

– _Waouh – dit finalement maman – moi, qui ne suis pas impliqué, j'ai envie de pleurer. Vous, les Weasley, vous avez un don pour ça, n'est–ce pas ?_

– _Je sais que Ron fait beaucoup de choses que, par sens commune, personne ne ferait… Mais c'est Ron ! Dis–moi qu'il n'est pas à côté de la plaque, il s'est à peine rendu compte que tu étais une fille en quatrième année et il s'est rendu compte qu'il t'aimait que lorsque tu n'es plus revenu… il a simplement une réaction a retardement._

_Tati Hermione était au bord des larmes._

– _M–merci, Ginny…_

– _Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi, j'ai tendance à devenir paranoïaque avec Harry à certaines occasions, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me faire remarquer à quel point il m'aime._

– _En parlant de ça… Et Draco ?_

_Les Tatis et maman ont cherché avec le regard dans toute la salle sans le repérer._

– _Je crois qu'il t'a échappé – a signalé Tati Ginny._

– _Oui, je devrais le chercher. Allez, Hermione, courage ! De toute façon, si elle continue comme ça, on pourra la cogner entre tous et ensuite la jeter dans un ravin _**ˆˆ**

– _Tu continues avec ton histoire de ravin ? – Tati Hermione l'a regardé avec des sourcils froncés._

– _Eh bien, c'est que je ne l'ai pas encore réalisé : … si vous voyez Draco, dite–lui qu'il aille sur un des balcons… bientôt la soirée sera terminée et il ne le sait toujours pas._

– _Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? – Tati Hermione a fait claqué sa langue de forme désapprobatrice – tu es en train de tarder._

– _¬¬… tais–toi, c'est de ta faute que nous soyons ici._

_Maman s'est éloignée pour chercher papa, tandis que tait Hermione continuait de regarder Susan et tonton Ron. Avant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tonton Ron devenait si jaloux, mais maintenant, elle voyait que ce n'était pas très agréable de voir comment une autre personne tentait de t'enlever ce qui t'était le plus cher._

– _J'espère qu'Harry terminera bientôt, moi aussi j'ai envie de partir – Tati Ginny semblait s'ennuyer. – le plus excitant de la soirée, c'était ta dispute avec Susan, et maintenant que je l'ai évité, il n'y a réellement plus rien qui donne de l'intérêt à cette soirée._

– _Je vois qu'Harry est très sollicité – Tati Hermione regardait tonton Harry qui continuait de parler avec le Ministre._

– _Oui… c'est toujours la même chose, j'aimerai venir à une de ces soirées et m'amuser, pour changer._

– _Et pourquoi, ne restes–tu pas à la maison plutôt ?_

– _Non… la majorité emmène leurs épouses, et je n'aimerai pas créer des problèmes à Harry._

_Tati Hermione a dirigé son regard à nouveau vers tonton Ron et Susan._

– _Tu sais ? – Tati Hermione a gloussé un peu – je me souviens du jour où nous sommes venus pour la première fois chez toi, lorsque nous nous étions récemment retrouvés, Ron et moi… et tu m'as confondu avec Susan Bones…_

– _Ahh… oui… – Ginny a rougi – je t'ai donné le palmarès de la vie amoureuse de mon frère._

– _J'ai tenté d'aiguiser ma mémoire lorsque nous nous sommes trouvés avec cette Susan dans le parc d'attraction… et ça m'a étonné qu'elle soit blonde. Susan Bones était rousse… Et lorsque j'ai connu Sariel, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas la même Susan… Serait–il sorti avec toutes les filles de Poudlard, par hasard ?_

_Tati Ginny a tenté de ne pas rire trop fort._

– **ˆˆ' **_… eh bien, je te dirais, Hermione, lorsque tu es partie, mon frère est devenu un don juan… et tu pourras conclure l'affaire avec tout ce que je t'ai dit ce jour–là…_

– _C'est ce que j'ai pensé – a soupiré Tati Hermione._

_Papa s'est approché d'elles, en espérant trouver maman._

– _Et Alix ? Vous l'avez vu ?_

– _Elle ne t'a pas encore trouvé ? – Tati Ginny s'est surprise – Elle a dit que tu devrais aller sur un des balcons, elle te repérera surement et t'y retrouvera… elle a quelque chose de très important à te dire._

– _Ah oui ? Qu'est–ce que c'est ?_

– _C'est mieux qu'elle te le dise elle–même – a souri Tati Hermione._

_Papa a haussé les épaules puis est sorti sur un des balcons pour chercher maman. Tati Hermione s'est levée._

– _Et toi, où tu vas ? – Tati Ginny l'a regardé perplexe._

– _J'en ai marre de ça, si quelqu'un devait être en train de danser avec Ron, ça devrait être moi, tu ne crois pas ?_

– _Mmmm… je suppose – Tati Ginny a haussé les épaules – Tu vas faire un scandale ? _

– _¬¬… non… au moins je n'ai pas prévu d'en faire un, mais je ne te promets rien _**ˆˆ**

– _Au moins tu ne laisses un peu d'espoir._

_Tati Hermione s'est dirigée vers la piste de danse, puis s'est approchée doucement de tonton Ron et Susan, sans savoir exactement qu'est–ce qu'elle allait faire. Peut–être la taper sur la tête ? Non, ça c'est ce que ferait maman… Crier face à tous ? Nooon… trop mélodramatique._

_Malgré les milles pensées qui s'agglutinaient dans sa tête, Tati Hermione n'osait rien faire pour l'instant. Elle les regardait seulement danser et tonton Ron ne se rendait toujours pas compte de sa présence._

– _C'est comme dans le bon vieux temps – a souri Susan, spécialement lorsqu'elle, oui, a vu Tati Hermione._

– _J'en doute beaucoup, avant, je n'étais pas marié – a répondu avec un ton sérieux tonton Ron._

– _Oh, allez Ron, combien de temps va durer le jeu du gentil garçon ? On ne dirait pas le Ron que je connais._

– _Le Ron que tu connais est mort avec notre relation, ou tu veux que je te rappelle que tu m'as largué ? – tonton Ron l'a regardé avec une certaine colère._

– _Ce sont des erreurs de jeunesse, Ron… en plus, tous deux nous aimions la liberté. Tu es en train de me dire que ça, ça ne te manque pas ?_

_Susan s'est approchée dangereusement des lèvres de tonton Ron, tandis que Tati Hermione était sur le point de se lancer sur la blonde (ça, ça aurait pu être intéressant ! _**ˆˆ**_) (Bon, bon, je n'ai rien dit ¬¬), mais ça n'a pas été nécessaire. Tonton Ron l'a pris doucement par les bras et l'a éloigné de lui._

– _Susan, je ne veux pas être grossier et je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je te le dirais clairement pour que nous ne retombions pas dans la même chose. J'aime Hermione, je l'ai toujours aimé, depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois à Poudlard et je l'aimerai toujours, jusqu'à ma mort. Et je te parie que si je renaissais, je l'aimerais à nouveau pareil, ou même encore plus, si c'est possible. Ma vie est avec elle, et je ne vais changer ça pour rien au monde… On est d'accord ?_

_Susan est restée de marbre, totalement surprise par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mais pas seulement elle, Tati Hermione était totalement rouge et le peu de couples qui étaient autour d'eux avaient arrêté de danser vu que tonton Ron avait dit ça si fort que toute la salle avait pu entendre sa déclaration d'amour éternel. (N'est–ce pas romantique ? )_

_Susan a repris contenance, bien qu'un peu honteuse pour toute cette histoire._

– _Bien… c'est clair pour moi maintenant – a–t–elle dit finalement en soupirant – merci pour la danse…_

_Susan est passée à côté de tonton Ron, pour marcher à côté de Tati Hermione (tonton Ron était dos à elle, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu _**ˆˆ'**

– _"**Il faut savoir perdre**" – a murmuré Susan à l'oreille de Tati Hermione, en lui souriant – "**soyez très heureux**"._

_Tati Hermione n'a rien pu lui répondre et Susan s'est éloignée de la piste de danse vers la porte. Ça a été la dernière fois que Tati Hermione l'a vu, elle demandait à Sariel de ses nouvelles pour être polie, mais c'est tout, elle n'a jamais eu un contact direct avec elle à nouveau._

– _Hermione ! – tonton Ron a juste remarqué sa présence (je crois qu'il est un peu paumé _**ˆˆU**_) – Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? _

– _Suffisamment comme pour tomber encore plus amoureuse de toi, **si c'est possible **– a souri Tati Hermione avec espièglerie._

_Tonton Ron a rougit jusqu'aux oreilles._

– _T–tu m'as entendu ?_

– _Et heureusement que je l'ai fait – Tati Hermione s'est lancé dans ses bras, et l'a embrassé doucement sur les lèvres – je t'aime._

– _Moi aussi…_

_Tonton Ron et Tati Hermione ont commencé à danser enlacés en se rendant compte qu'ils se déclareraient toujours un amour éternel. Ils sont simplement faits l'un pour l'autre… et ils le seront toujours._

_Peu de temps après, ils ont été rejoint par Tati Ginny et tonton Harry, qui avait fait l'impossible pour maintenant profiter un peu de la soirée et danser avec Tati. La nuit était jeune, en plus, il y avait une ambiance trop romantique pour la laisser passer._

_Maman était sur un des balcons, en attendant papa, jusqu'à ce que finalement il l'a repérer et l'a rejointe un peu perplexe._

– _Que fais–tu ici avec ce froid ? – papa a retiré sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules de maman._

– _Je n'avais même pas senti le froid, je ne suis pas aussi douillette que toi _**ˆˆ**

– _Gentil, sincèrement… Est–ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Qu'as–tu à me dire ?_

_Maman a regardé papa avec surprise._

– _Comment tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose que je devais te dire ?_

– _C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit…_

– _Cette Ginny ! Elle me le paiera ¬¬Xxx…_

_Tous deux sont restés dans un silence inconfortable._

– _Et ? – papa semblait se desespérer._

– _Ce n'est pas l'ambiance que j'attendais pour te le dire… bien que ça soit un peu romantique, tu ne crois pas ?... l'air froid… la musique au loin… Ron criant aux quatre vents qu'il aime Hermione… c'est **quasiment **parfait – a souri maman._

– _Tu as entendu depuis ici ?_

– _Oui… ou j'ai une bonne ouïe ou il n'a pas parlé doucement…_

– _Je penche plus pour la deuxième option – a souri finalement papa_

_A nouveau, ce silence inconfortable… Mes parents ne sont réellement pas bons pour ces **moments**, je devrais demander aux tontons de leurs donner des cours._

– _Je t'aime – a dit finalement papa, en rompant le silence – et c'est tout ce qui importe._

_Maman a rougi légèrement._

– _Je le sais _**ˆˆ**_… et moi aussi je t'aime… et c'est pour ça… euh… peut–être que dans peu de temps, Sheila aura un petit frère…_

– _Ah oui ? – papa l'a pris avec un calme le plus totale – Est–ce qu'elle avait un frère ? Tu ne l'avais jamais dit, mais bon, on a largement la place pour une autre personne, c'est aussi un sorcier ? Il était resté avec les McLinder pendant tout ce temps ? Peut–être que c'est son demi–frère, n'est–ce pas ?... Est–ce que Sheila l'a déjà rencontré ? Vous allez à peine les présenter ?_

– _Oh, mon Dieu ¬¬ – maman a regardé papa avec incrédulité – je ne peux pas croire que tu dises ça, tu es pire que Ron… je suppose que tous les hommes sont comme ça, on ne peut pas l'éviter…_

– _Quoi ? – papa, maintenant oui, était confus._

– _Je suis enceinte – maman a souri – et la meilleure partie c'est que j'en suis déjà à la moitié… je suis enceinte de 4 mois et demi _**ˆˆ'**_... presque 5 mois. Je sais que j'aurai dû le remarquer avant, mais j'ai pensé que j'étais malade d'autre chose, en plus, je n'ai presque pas grossi, je n'ai pas eu d'envie spécial, ni nausées, ni rien de ces choses–là, en fait… si le docteur ne me l'avait pas confirmé, eh bien alors, je n'en aurais aucune idée en ce moment…_

_Maman avait tendance à beaucoup parler et sans respirer lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Etrangement papa ne l'a pas interrompu, il était blanc comme une feuille de papier et avaient les yeux grands ouverts._

– _Draco ? – maman était si effrayé par la couleur pâle de papa, qu'elle a pensé qu'il tomberait dans les pommes._

– _Enceinte ? De moi ? – papa est sorti enfin de sa stupeur._

– _¬¬… non, Draco, du facteur… tu sais, quand tu pars à Poudlard je me sens seule et puis…_

_Papa est passé d'une expression de surprise à une de colère totale (maman n'a pas le sens de la délicatesse ¬¬)._

– _C'est une blague ! – a éclairé maman – ce n'est pas possible que tu te demandes encore ça ¬¬… quoique s'il était du facteur… mmm…_

– _Ça suffit avec le facteur ! Tu veux bien ? – s'est irrité papa – Un bébé ? Un… ? Mon bébé ? A moi… ?_

– _Ejem… je crois que j'ai aussi quelque chose à y voir là–dedans, non ? – a interrompu maman – n'oublie pas qui est en train de le porter._

– _Oui, oui… notre bébé… ÇA C'EST INCROYABLE !... eh… je devrais démissionner de Poudlard…_

– _Draco…_

– … _je dirai à Harry qu'il me trouve un remplaçant. Ça ne peut pas être si difficile ?... en plus on devrait lui acheter son équipement de Quidditch… _(N/T il y a deux versions possible pour cette phrase soit c'est une équipe de Quidditch soit c'est un équipement de Quidditch ce qui est plus probable, à vous de prendre celui qui vous inspire le plus)_ peu importe si c'est un garçon ou une fille, ça sera parfait…_

– _Draco… !_

– … _et je demanderai à travailler au Ministère de la Magie. Ron pourra m'aider là–bas, je suis sûr qu'il me trouvera quelque chose…_

– _DRACO !_

_Papa s'est arrêté de faire des plans futurs et a regardé maman avec un sourire._

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? – il s'est approché d'elle, a posé une main sur son ventre – j'espère qu'il aura mon tempérament, parce que s'il a le tien…_

_Maman a souri, mais soudain a adopté une position plus sérieuse._

– _Je ne veux pas que tu démissionnes de Poudlard – elle lui a dit presque en murmurant._

– _Quoi ? Mais…_

– _Nous avons bien vécu cette année, je te vois tous les jours et les week–ends ont les passes ensemble, en plus tu pourras être à temps pour la naissance, le docteur a assuré que ce serait en décembre, juste pendant tes vacances et celle de Sheila… je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ce que tu aimes faire, tu le nies, mais je sais que tu adores enseigner… parce que Poudlard c'est comme une deuxième maison pour toi… je ne veux pas que tu laisses ça…_

_Papa a soupiré, en souriant, et a déposé un baiser sur le front de maman._

– _Tu es sure ?_

– _Bien sûr que oui… en plus, ça sera ton tour ensuite lorsqu'il entrera à Poudlard, je suis sure que ça sera un sorcier…_

– _Ou une sorcière – a corrigé papa._

– _Euh… oui, oui… c'est une possibilité aussi… – maman a gloussé avec espièglerie et à nouveau son esprit à commencé à dériver vers d'autres choses, ce qui a été remarqué par papa. _

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe maintenant ?_

– _C'est Sheila… elle m'inquiète…_

– _Tu crois qu'elle ne prendra pas bien la nouvelle ?_

_Maman a soupiré._

– _Non… bon… en parlant avec elle… mais dis–moi… tu ne préfèrerais pas… ?_

_Maman a pris une profonde inspiration, tandis que papa continuait de la regarder perplexe._

– _Tu ne préfèrerais pas déposer des papiers pour annuler l'adoption de Sheila ? J'ai parlé avec Ron, et on peu le faire, je peux l'adopter moi, ou la laisser légalement comme ma nièce, et comme ça elle utilisera à nouveau le nom McLester, je ne crois pas qu'elle s'y opposera, en parlant avec elle, elle est très intelligente, elle comprendra, et en plus…_

– _Alix – l'a interrompu papa – Sheila est ma fille aussi, quel démon t'a possédé pour penser que je ne voudrais pas que toute continue comme avant._

– _Bien… – maman a rougi – je… ce n'était pas prévu et peut–être…_

– _Nous sommes une famille… Sheila est ma fille, même si ça te pèse… tu ne recevras pas tout les mérites… maintenant, nous sommes une famille complète… et je ne veux pas parler de ça à nouveau…_

– _Merci… – maman l'a embrassé très fort._

– _De quoi ?... tu m'as changé… et maintenant tu devras me supporter…_

– _Oui… on me disait déjà que je devais me faire responsable de mes actes – a soupiré maman._

– _Hey… Tu veux danser ? – papa a tendu sa main galamment._

– _Bien sûr._

_Ils ont tous deux commencé à danser lentement, tandis que le ciel étoilé entourait cette merveilleuse scène._

_Ça a été une nuit magique pour tout le monde, ils connaissaient tous entièrement leurs sentiments, mais c'était bien de le réaffirmer. Dire **je t'aime** de temps en temps à cette personne spéciale, n'est jamais de trop et ils l'ont tous confirmés ce soir._

_Les scènes que j'ai narrées jusque là, ont été de grands épisodes de ma vie, mais la vie familiale de nous tous a été trop intéressante pour l'ignorer, de plus, je ne suis pas très indiquée pour la narrer… je laisserai donc ceux qui l'ont vécu, le dire ouvertement, avec ce qu'ils ont pensés dans ces moments–là._

**_ Sheila Malfoy McLester... Dire je t'aime de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal... 10 Août _**

A suivre…

Tout d'abord j'aimerai m'excuser de tout ce retard que j'ai pris pour le chapitre mais le voici enfin. J'espère que l'attente en a valu un peu la peine et que ça vous plaira toujours autant. J'ai entendu dire que l'on ne pouvait plu répondre aux reviews sur le chapitre mais je vais le faire quand même.

**virg05** : Merci encore et toujours de ta review ça fait plaisir que tu sois toujours là. Bisous

**Allima** : Salut, merci pour ta review, moi non plus je n'apprécie pas les grands–parents McLinder mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Et en effet, tu avais raison Alix est belle et bien enceinte. Bisous à la prochaine.

**titi–anaelle–malfoy** : Salut, eh bien merci pour la review. J'imagine que la nouvelle était effectivement ce que tu croyais et si c'est pas le cas, j'espère que tu n'ai pas déçue. Le tome 6 est très très bon mais je ne dirais rien, par respect pour tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu mais j'ai quand même hâte de le relire en français pour être sûr d'avoir tout bien compris. Je te remercie d'être aussi fidèle. Ma pte puce et moi, nous te faisons de gros bisous. A bientôt.

**Sherazade** : Salut et bienvenue à bord ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître les lecteurs anonymes, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et voici la suite tant attendu. Bisous

**Servane** : Salut, alors tout d'abord merci pour ta reviews et voici encore une Hermione encore un peu plus jalouse pour ton grand plaisir. Je voulais également te dire un gros merci pour la photo de Ron qui sort de la douche, si tu en as d'autres comme ça n'hésite pas ;o), Bisous et à bientôt.

**Anacofleb** : Merci pour ta reviews, voici encore un chapitre qui j'espère sera à ton goût. A bientôt.

Eh voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je remercie également tous les nombreux lecteurs anonymes parce que malgré le peu de reviews reçus (enfin 6 c'est pas mal quand même :O) ) j'ai beaucoup de lecteurs. Alors merci a tous d'être là et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me signaler des incohérances, me poser des questions, critiquer ma mauvaise conjugaison (j'ai encore un peu de peine à ce niveau là) ou simplement m'envoyer un petit mot. Voilà alors la suite le plus vite possible promis !

Bisous à tous

Gaby B.


	31. Souvenirs:Lean on me

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

Note de l'Auteur : Le nom qui apparaît au début de chaque narration est le nom de la personne qui est en train de raconter l'histoire. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop confus **ˆˆ'** (mais même comme ça le nom de Sheila apparaitra dans la signant chaque chapitre, à la fin vous saurez pourquoi **ˆˆ**'

**Chap. 31. "Souvenirs : Lean on me" – Septième partie.**

Sometimes in out lives 

we all have pain

we all have sorrow 

but if we are wise we no that there's always tomorrow 

Lean on me

When your not strong and 

I'll be your friend 

I'll help you carry on 

for it wont be long ´till I'm going to need 

somebody to lean on 

oO§0§Oo

_Sheila : Nous allions commencer la deuxième année, alors nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter le matériel scolaire que nous avions besoin. Quelque chose me disait que cette visite serait très intéressante._

– _Sheila, où est–ce qu'on va ? James me suivait avec une certaine précaution._

– _Je suis en train de chercher quelqu'un… Tu aurais dû rester avec mes parents et les tontons, James, comme ça tu ne te fatiguerais pas._

– _Je ne suis pas fatigué ! – il a objecté immédiatement – en plus, j'aime beaucoup t'accompagner _**ˆˆ'**

_Je l'ai regardé avec un peu de mélancolie. Il a toujours en tête l'idée de notre futur mariage, le pauvre… Au loin, j'ai vu quelqu'un de grand, aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux verts, presque aussi émeraude que ceux de tonton Harry._

– _Il est là ! – Je n'ai pas pu éviter l'enthousiasme que me causait de voir John. Le plan "Unir le couple idéal" était en marche._

_Je me suis approchée de John et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. On pourrait croire que James était son petit frère. John ne serait–il pas un parent éloigné de tonton Harry ?_

– _Sheila ! – John m'a enlacé, heureux. – Comment s'est passé ton été ?_

– _Très amusant – j'ai souri – et le tien ?_

– _Eh bien… ça aurait pu être pire… Et ce gamin ?_

_James a froncé les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de "gamin" (bien que, comment veut–il qu'on l'appelle ? C'est encore un gamin ¬¬)_

– _Oh, c'est mon cousin James, regarde Jamie, lui c'est John, il est en quatrième année… bon en cinquième année _**ˆˆ'**

– _Salut, petit – John lui a souri._

– _Salut – le ton de James n'était pas très aimable – et je ne suis pas son cousin, nous sommes seulement amis._

– _Ahh… – John m'a regardé, perplexe. Et ce commentaire d'où est–ce que c'est sorti ?_

– _Bon… – moi non plus, je ne savais pas très bien quoi dire._

– _Et Natalia ? C'est rare de te voir sans elle._

– _On a prévu de se voir ici, c'est pour ça que je l'attends._

– _C'est bien, c'est une sacrée coïncidence qu'on est choisi de venir faires les achats le même jour, non ?_

– _Ouais _**ˆˆ**

_J'ai pris une profonde inspiration en pensant si j'allais vraiment faire ce que j'avais prévu ou pas. C'était risqué, mais si je ne le faisais pas, je ne serais pas parfaitement sure de ce qui se passait dans la tête de John. C'était la seule façon DIRECTE d'obtenir une réponse valable. _

– _John – j'ai commencé à parler à voix basse._

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? – John m'a regardé inquiet. James a, lui aussi, semblé étonner de mon attitude._

– _Tu sais ? – j'ai soupiré – tu me plais _**ˆ–ˆ'**

_Après que j'ai dit ça, il y a eu des réactions très variés. John est devenu plus rouge que tonton Ron, lorsqu'il s'afflige, et James a froncé les sourcils, comme en pensant "je le savais"._

– _Sheila – John a finalement dit – je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…_

– _Je devais réellement le dire parce que ça me bouffait de l'intérieur – je lui ai dit avec un ton triste. Waouh ! Quelle excellente comédienne je suis _**ˆ–ˆ**

– _Je… bien… Sheila… tu es très jolie…_

_Oh, oh…_

– … _et très intelligente, tu as beaucoup de qualités… mais je te vois plus comme une petite sœur… je ne peux pas te voir avec d'autres yeux plus que ça… je suis réellement navré…_

_Oufffffffffffff ! Elle ne lui plaisait pas ! Ça, c'est excellent ! Maintenant, je passerais à la phase 2 de mon plan._

– _Oh, ne t'inquiète pas – j'ai souri – ça me passera, il y a beaucoup de poissons dans la mer._

_John semblait étonner du naturel avec lequel je prenais tout ça (bien sûr, s'il savait que je voulais juste tâter le terrain, ça aurait plus de sens pour lui _**ˆˆ**

– _C'est bien que tu le prennes si bien – John s'est tranquillisé – je n'aurai pas voulu perdre ton amitié._

– _Oh, ne soit pas bête ! – je lui ai dit avec un ton joueur – tu as été sincère, en plus je suis sûre que je trouverai quelqu'un pour moi. Eh, alors, tu as une petite amie, n'est–ce pas ?_

– _Non… je n'en ai pas…_

– _Ahhh… Et quelqu'un te plaît ?_

– _Eh bien… je … – John a rougi, bien qu'il continuait à me regarder avec perplexité._

– _Ne dis rien, ça, ça répond automatiquement à ma question. Et qui est–ce ?_

_John semblait penser s'il devait me le dire ou pas._

– _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le surmonterai – je lui ai dis ça avec un gloussement – mais je suis aussi très curieuse… j'espère que tu pourras me le dire…_

_Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, John ne m'a jamais questionné sur les raisons de mes étranges questions. Il semblait comprendre que comme il me "plaisait", je voulais tout savoir sur ma possible "rivale", même si je n'avais aucune chance avec lui._

– _Oh… elle… c'est… bien… – John était toujours rouge – c'est…_

– _Eh, salut les gars !_

_NOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !... Tout était gâché ¬¬. Natalia s'est approchée de nous avec une joie singulière._

_Natalia nous a observé perplexe, en voyant John totalement rouge et moi avec une certaine résignation._

– _Salut James – a salué Natalia, en voyant que peut–être nous étions dans quelque chose de privé (¬¬)_

– _Salut _**ˆˆ**

– _John, comment s'est passé ton été ? – ben malgré la situation, Natalia restait toujours occasionnel._

– _Plutôt… révélateur… – a répondu John, en tentant de dissimuler le trouve que lui avait causé l'arrivée de Natalia._

_Nous sommes tous restés silencieux._

– _Bon… – Natalia semblait chercher une excuse pour s'en aller._

– _Natalia a quelque soucis en Sortilèges, John, est–ce que tu pourrais l'aider ?_

– _Sheila !_

– _Moi, je dois aller acheter des plumes, on se voit à la librairie lorsque tu as fini – je n'ai pas laissé le temps à Natalia d'objecter – allons–y, James._

– _Oui – James m'a prise par la main (¬¬ ?) et nous nous sommes éloignés rapidement, en laissant les tourtereaux seuls._

– _Tu vas me le payer – a murmuré Natalia (et j'ai réussi à l'entendre _**ˆˆ'**

– _Et quels soucis as–tu ? – John avait récupéré son visage joyeux._

_Il me semblait que tout ne s'était pas si mal passé, de plus, je devais trouver une forme directe de tout découvrir. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que de voir qui plaisait à John pour connaître le type de fille qu'il cherchait._

– _Je t'ai dit que ça ne va pas marcher – m'a juré James._

– _Oh, bien sûr que si, c'est juste que tu dois toujours me contredire. Eh ! On sait déjà 2 choses : que je ne lui plais pas, et qu'il n'a pas de petite amie._

– _Ça, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va faire attention à Natalia – a continué d'objecter James._

– _Tu es trop formel, petit garçon…_

_Nous avons passé tout droit devant le magasin de plumes, pour aller à la librairie. Comme je n'avais pas réellement besoin de plus et que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, je n'avais pas besoin d'y aller._

_La librairie était incroyablement pleine. Il semblerait que tout le monde avait décidé d'aller ce jour–là faire leurs achats._

– _On ne va même pas pouvoir marcher – je me suis plainte._

_J'étais un peu distraite, alors j'ai foncé contre quelqu'un et ça s'est passé si fort que je suis tombée sur les fesses. (Ce n'est pas ma meilleure image ¬¬). J'ai réussi à lâcher James pour qu'il ne tombe pas avec moi._

– _Désolé ! – s'est excusé la personne que j'avais heurté._

– _Non, c'est ma faute… – en levant les yeux, un grand jeune homme mince, aux cheveux châtains m'a offert sa main pour m'aider._

– _Merci – je lui ai dit au moment où j'ai pris sa main et j'ai senti comme une décharge électrique parcourir tout mon corps._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, Sheila, moi aussi, j'étais un peu distrait. En plus, c'est toi qui as eu droit à la pire partie._

– _Non, c'est que… eh… est–ce que tu me connais ?_

– _Tout le monde te connaît à Serpentard ! – a souri le jeune homme et je dois dire qu'il semble très mignon _**ˆˆ**_ – tu es la fille du professeur Malfoy._

_Ça, ça ne m'a pas plu. Ça ne me plaisait pas d'être reconnu plus pour être la fille du professeur que pour mes autres qualités._

– … _en plus d'être la seule femme batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard… – le jeune homme a sourit amplement. – En train de faire des courses ?_

– _Oui… excuse–moi, mais moi, je ne te connais pas – eh bien… je dois être sincère, en plus je veux connaître son nom._

– _Ah, bien sûr ! Je suis Michael Hewler… je vais une année au dessus de toi._

– _Ahh… ! Un plaisir de te rencontrer – je dois admettre qu'ici les nerfs commençaient à me trahir, mais même comme ça, le jeune homme avait l'air très aimable._

– _Sheila !_

_Natalia m'a rejoint à nouveau (sa conversation avec John n'a pas duré très longtemps ), et elle a regardé avec méfiance Michael._

– _Salut, Michael – elle a salué._

– _Natalia, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas–tu ?_

– _Mmmm… – Natalia, avec grossièreté a tourné le dos à Michael – allons–y il se fait tard._

– _Mais c'est que… – j'allais lui réfuter qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser autant de rudesse, mais Michael m'a interrompu._

– _Oui, moi aussi je dois partir on se verra plus tard, Sheila._

_Michael m'a dirigé un sourire d'au revoir puis s'est éloigné._

– _Pourquoi t'as été aussi grossière avec lui ? – j'ai questionné Natalia._

– _Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? C'est le cousin d'Isabella…_

_Cousin d'Isabella, mon ennemie ? (Bon, je dois lui mettre une étiquette, toutes deux nous nous haïssons, alors…) Mais même comme ça, ce n'est pas une raison, je ne peux pas juger Michael seulement parce que sa cousine est une… bon, ce n'est pas juste pour Michael._

– _Et ? Ça ne prouve rien – j'ai réfuté à Natalia._

– _Fais attention à toi, cette famille est pourrie… CHACUN d'eux._

_Je n'aimais pas le ton de Natalia, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, alors je la laissais faire._

_James, qui avait tout observé en silence, semblait aussi inquiet. Bon, ça ne sera pas de trop de faire attention à moi, mais je crois que c'est une paranoïa excessive._

– _Et tes parents ? – m'a demandé Natalia, en changeant de conversation – je veux les féliciter._

– _Natalia, non ! – l'a interrompu James._

– _Les féliciter ? – la conversation antérieure est oubliée et maintenant je suis intriguée par ce que Natalia m'a dit – les féliciter pour quoi ?_

– _Hein ? Comment ça pourquoi ? J'ai rencontré Angelina en route et elle m'a raconté que bientôt tu auras un petit frère… ou une petite sœur, bien sûr… Tu dois être heureuse !_

_Quoi ?... Quoi ?... QUOI ? Maman enceinte ? James niait de la tête à Natalia, seulement en la regardant avec résignation._

– _Maman est enceinte ?_

– _Oh, non ! J'ai cru que tu le savais ! – Natalia s'est affligé – Excuse–moi !_

– _Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent me voir chez le glacier ? Ils tentent d'acheter ma réaction ? – je me suis sentie un peu mal… non plutôt, TRES mal._

– _Non ! C'est que… ! James, aide–moi !_

– _C'est que… bien tu lui as déjà tout dit._

–_Tu savais aussi ? – j'ai regardé James, un peu fâchée._

– _C'était une surprise – il a tenté de sourire._

– _Ça, c'est sûr…_

– _Allons achetez les livres – a suggéré Natalia – excuse–moi, Sheila._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas…_

_Tous les 3, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les étagères en silence. Maman… enceinte. Je devrais être heureuse, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, les mots d'Isabella me sont venus à l'esprit. "Lorsqu'ils auront leur propre enfant, ils te mettront de côté"… c'est vrai. Pour autant que je m'y oppose c'est vrai. Ils NE sont PAS mes parents… bien que je les ai aimés comme tel. Eux, ils m'ont uniquement adopté, mais maintenant, il y aura un nouvel enfant… ils seront une famille… et moi je suis de trop._

_C'est très égoïste de ma part de ne penser qu'à moi, mais maintenant je me sens comme si j'étais à la dérive. Qu'est–ce qui va se passer avec moi ? Peut–être que ça sera plus convenable d'aller vivre avec les grands–parents McLinder… ils me parleront surement de ça dans un moment. C'était trop beau pour être vrai (c'est une phrase que m'a collé Tati Hermione), mais bon, ils seront mes oncle et tante aussi, et le bébé sera mon cousin, ce n'est pas une perte total. Mais quand même ça fait mal… ça fait tellement mal que je sens qu'on m'arrache l'âme._

oO§0§Oo

Please swallow your pride 

If I have things 

You need to borrow for no one can fill those of your needs

That you don't let show.

Lean on me

When your not strong and 

I'll be your friend 

I'll help you carry on 

For it won't be long ´till I'm going to need 

somebody to lean on 

oO§0§Oo

**Alix : Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, j'étais nerveuse. Draco me regardait avec espièglerie. C'est ma troisième glace au chocolat avec de la crème… j'ai tendance à manger excessivement lorsque je suis nerveuse ˆˆ**'** … malgré les mots tranquillisants de Draco, je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose qui me faisait me sentir incertaine par rapport à Sheila.**

– **Qu'est–ce qui t'arrive ? m'a demandé Draco, en prenant ma main.**

– **Je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas le dire à Sheila – réellement je ressemblais à une petite fille.**

– **Je crois qu'elle s'en rendra compte, ce petit ventre est en train de grandir – il a signalé avec un sourire.**

– **¬¬… Avec ça, tu tente de me soutenir ou me dire que je suis grosse ?**

– **Euhm…**

**Il a ri ouvertement (de moi, ça, ça ne me plaît pas ¬¬) mais même pas ça, ça me calme. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète autant, peut–être que Sheila veuille aller vivre avec les McLinder… peut–être que l'idée d'avoir un frère ne lui plaise pas. Peut–être qu'elle préférera vivre avec ses grands–parents.**

**Draco m'a commandé une autre glace, comme en devinant mes pensées. D'une certaine façon, il le fait. Je ne peux pas croire combien on se ressemble et à la fois comme différent nous sommes. D'une certaine façon, nous avons vécu ne vie "tragique". Il ne m'a presque pas parlé de sa famille. Il m'a dit que c'était dans le passé, et c'est un passé qu'il n'a pas envie de se rappeler, alors je n'insistais pas beaucoup. Nous avons tous nos côtés cachés, et ce qui a été très dur à surmonter. Pour Draco, grandir dans une famille où les démonstrations de tendresse étaient absentes et éviter avec toutes ses forces de ne pas être comme ça. Bien que maintenant, tout soit différent, je sais que Draco a encore de la mélancolie pour ce qui s'est passé lors de son enfance et son adolescence. Il m'a toujours dit "Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver à Sheila", et d'une certaine façon, il jalousait Harry, Ron et Hermione et tout ceux qui pouvaient être "véritablement" heureux. Le principal… il les jalousait parce qu'ils s'avaient entre eux, en en plus ils avaient des gens autour qui les aimaient. Draco se sentait seul, son père était uniquement là pour l'humilier et sa mère, une décoration de plus dans sa maison, selon ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a raconté ça, mais je préfère éviter de toucher le sujet, à moins qu'il veuille le faire. Dans mon cas, avoir des responsabilités qui sont loin de ma compréhension à 17 ans a été un des premiers problèmes de beaucoup qui sont venus ensuite. La mort de mon père, le mauvais traitement des McLinder (je ne l'ai pas encore surmonté particulièrement la façon dont ils ont traité Andrea), la mort de Jess… j'ai toujours dû être la plus forte, et j'ai toujours dû voir comment aller de l'avant. Ce n'est peut–être pas autant (je suis un peu geignarde ˆˆ**'**), mais je pouvais me mettre à la place de Draco avec une grande facilité et le comprendre, peut–être que c'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble. Peut–être que c'est pour ça que l'on se complète tellement.**

**Draco a serré ma main et en levant le regard, je me suis rendue compte que Sheila s'approchait de nous. J'ai senti comme un nœud dans mon estomac.**

– **Tout va bien se passé – a souri Draco.**

**J'ai acquiescé et ai souri timidement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Draco sourit toujours, bien que des fois, il n'y ait rien pour le faire.**

**Sheila nous a regardés un peu intrigué, ce qui me rendait plus nerveuse.**

– **Coucou – elle nous a souri – je suis déjà là, il ne me manque plus que d'aller avec Tati Angelina pour aller chercher une robe de bal.**

**Sheila a pris un siège à côté de Draco, en restant face à moi.**

– **Robe de bal ? – Draco a froncé les sourcils – Pourquoi en as–tu besoin ?**

– **Eh bien, Tati Angelina dit que ce n'est pas de trop d'acheter une bonne fois pour toute, même si je ne l'utiliserai que dans un an, pour le bal de Noël… bien sûr si j'y vais.**

– **Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas ? – j'ai demandé, en tenant de dissimuler ma nervosité – tu t'amuseras et en plus tu connaîtras beaucoup de garçons ˆˆ… et comme ça tu te trouveras peut–être un petit ami…**

**Je crois que mon commentaire n'a pas trop plu à Draco, qui a claqué de la langue avec désapprobation.**

– **Sheila est trop jeune pour ça – il a déclaré – de plus, aucun garçon ne la mérite suffisamment, n'est–ce pas ?**

**Sheila a seulement souri et acquiescé.**

– **Et j'ai la flemme de danser – Sheila a soupiré – Et de quoi vouliez–vous me parler ?**

**Draco et moi, nous avons échangés des regards.**

– **Eh bien, tu ne veux pas une glace avant ? – j'ai questionné, je crois que Ginny m'a collé sa manie de suborner les gens.**

– **Je vais bien – elle nous a souri. Je crois qu'elle connait mes intentions. **

– **Tu es nerveuse de commencer la deuxième année ? – Draco semblait éviter le sujet aussi.**

– **Non, pas tellement. Je crois que la première année a été décisive et j'aime beaucoup Poudlard, c'est comme ma deuxième maison ˆˆ.**

**Draco et moi, nous avons souri. Cette phrase, Draco l'a disait toujours, du moins à moi.**

– **C'est bien. Tu n'as de problème avec aucune matière ? – Draco a continué l'interrogatoire.**

– **Sortilèges, mais je n'ai pas autant de mal que Natalia.**

– **Natalia ! Où est–elle ? – j'ai demandé anxieuse.**

– **Elle est restée avec James et les tontons au magasin de Madame Malkin – Sheila semblait être sur le point de perdre patience avec autant de questions.**

– **Ses parents ne sont pas venus avec elle ? – j'ai continué à questionné.**

– **Non.**

– **Dommage, j'aurai voulu les connaître.**

– **Eh bien, elle m'a dit que c'était des personnes très occupées… je crois qu'à elle non plus, ça ne lui a pas plu qu'ils ne viennent pas.**

– **Dis–lui qu'elle peut venir dormir à la maison, si elle le veut.**

– **Elle ne pourra pas, elle doit accompagner ses parents à un dîner.**

– **Ah… pas de chance, n'est–ce pas ?**

– **Je suppose…**

**Draco a acquiescé lentement. Oui, il est temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot, et tout lui dire… si seulement je pouvais. Il y a quelque chose qui me retient, comme si au moment de le dire, je la perdrai pour toujours.**

– **Sheila – en voyant que je ne me décidais pas, Draco a commencé à parler – on a quelque chose d'important à te dire.**

– **Je m'en suis doutée, tous deux vous éviter de me le dire et vous avez changé de conversation dès que je vous aie demandé ce qui se passait.**

– **Ah, bien sûr que non ! – j'ai souri, nerveuse.**

– **Uh–uh ¬¬ – Sheila m'a regardé avec désapprobation.**

– **Bien, Sheila… c'est que… on a de très bonnes nouvelles pour toi.**

**Sheila a semblé tremblée légèrement… ou du moins c'est comme ça que je l'ai perçu.**

– **Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?**

– **Eh bien… ta maman… est enceinte…**

**Draco et moi, nous attendions la réaction de Sheila. Moi, j'ai cru que ça serait de la colère. Draco a pensé à la joie. Nous avons tous deux étés surpris lorsqu'elle a soupiré et a ébauché un léger sourire.**

– **C'est bien, félicitations – elle nous a dit à voix basse.**

– **Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? – a demandé Draco.**

– **Bien sûr que oui ˆˆ… vous pourrez être une famille.**

**Une famille ? D'où est–ce que ça vient ça ? Draco et moi, nous étions confus.**

– **De quoi parles–tu ? – Draco a eu le courage de demander. Moi, j'avais peur de la réponse, pour être sincère.**

– **Les grands–parents McLinder pourront m'avoir chez eux – a souri Sheila, mais il était évident qu'elle retenait les envies de pleurer – et peut–être que si je leur dit que je suis une sorcière, ils ne… seront pas trop troublé ˆˆ**'** … je pourrais vous rendre visite de temps en temps et ça me plairait d'être la baby–sitter de mon cousin… Ah et bien sûr ! Natalia m'a dit qu'on pouvait peut–être annuler les papiers d'adoption – ça ne faisait aucun doute que cette fillette me ressemblait trop ¬¬ – les grands–parents auront surement ma tutelle… mmm… je me demande si je pourrais laisser Piwi lâché dans le manoir… il aimera surement y voler vu que c'est si spacieux…**

– **Sheila – l'a interrompu Draco, vu que moi, je suis toujours sans voix – De quoi parles–tu ?**

– **Eh bien… – Sheila a les yeux mouillés… ma petite fille veut pleurer, et en réalité, ça me fait me sentir plus mal que je ne le suis – je dois prévoir mon futur, non ? Maintenant que vous êtes une famille ? Je dois chercher la mienne, et les grands–parents McLinder…**

– **Qui t'a dit que tu ne faisais plus partie de CETTE famille ? – a souligné Draco.**

– **Oh, tonton ! – Draco et moi, nous nous sommes regardés surpris. ELLE L'A APPELE TONTON ? – c'est évident que vous voulez une famille, ne t'inquiète pas, en plus en ces temps modernes avoir une grande famille, ce n'est pas approprié, n'est ce pas ? ˆˆ… Ah, je parie que les grands–parents seront enchantés !**

**Pour un moment, j'étais confuse. Peut–être que Sheila PREFERAIT vivre avec les McLinder et elle voyait ça comme une sorte de "secours". Ou peut–être qu'elle voulait prétendre être forte, alors qu'à l'intérieure, elle s'effondrait. C'était très difficile de voir quelle option était la plus exacte.**

– **Est–ce que tu préfèrerais vivre avec les McLinder ? – j'ai finalement osé demander.**

**Sheila m'a regardé pour quelques instants et a baissé la tête.**

– **E–eh bien… je sais qu'ils ne te plaisent pas pour ce qui s'est passé avec maman Andrea. Je te comprends, mais je comprends aussi leur position. Ils sont éduqués à l'"ancienne" – Sheila a gloussé, mais son visage continuait d'être triste, moi, elle ne me trompait pas ¬¬.**

– **Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu préfères vivre avec les McLinder, oui ou non ?**

**Pour un instant, un silence incommode s'est installé.**

– **Tu dois savoir – a dit Draco – que pour nous TU ES NOTRE FILLE, et nous t'aimerons comme tel… le fait qu'Alix soit enceinte, ne change rien.**

– **C'est vrai – j'ai pris une grande inspiration – mais nous n'allons pas non plus t'empêcher de choisir ce que tu veux faire. Si tu veux partir avec les McLinder, vas–y. Mais fais–le PARCE QUE TU LE VEUX, et non parce que tu penses que pour nous tu es une charge, ou que nous regrettons de t'avoir adopté. Pour moi, tu es ma file, et tu le seras toujours. Je t'ai éduqué depuis que tu es petite, je t'ai habillé et je t'ai alimenté lorsqu'Andrea n'a pas pu le faire. Je t'ai consolé et je crois que je n'ai pas fait un trop mauvais travail avec ton éducation. Mais tu sais que tu as toujours des options et c'est ta décision si tu veux partir… nous voulons uniquement ton bonheur… parce que nous t'aimons…**

**Sheila n'a pas supporté plus et elle s'est lancée inespérément dans mes bras, en pleurant.**

– **Je ne veux pas perdre ma famille, mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez de la liberté et je ne voulais pas être la personne qui se trouvait au milieu de votre chemin, pour empêcher que ça arriver et alors… !**

– **Tranquille – j'ai souri, totalement soulagée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si Sheila aurait choisi de rester avec les McLinder – nous sommes une famille et on le sera toujours.**

– **Oui ! Je vais avoir un petit frère ! – Sheila rayonnait de joie.**

– **Ou petite sœur – a corrigé Draco.**

– **Oui ! ˆˆ**

– **Pourquoi nous n'allons pas tous manger ? – j'ai suggéré – j'ai très faim.**

– **Comment peux–tu avoir faim ? Tu as mangé quatre glaces ! – a exclamé Draco, surpris.**

– **C'était trois et demi ¬¬… et j'ai faim, maintenant je mange pour deux, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.**

– **En plus, maman mangeait déjà pour deux même avant d'être enceinte – a souri Sheila.**

– **¬¬… taisez–vous.**

**Nous avons rejoint les autres, et nous sommes tous allés manger, heureux. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que tout était perdu… et c'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. Parce que même si tout n'est pas parfait, si tu es avec ceux que tu aimes, tout est plus facile, je le dis par expérience. ˆˆ**

oO§0§Oo

Just call on me brother when you need a hand 

We all need somebody to lean on 

I just might have a problem that you'd understand 

We all need somebody to lean on 

Lean on me

When your not strong and 

I'll be your friend 

I'll help you carry on 

For it won't be long ´till I'm going to need 

somebody to lean on 

oO§0§Oo

Ron : Je pouvais à peine croire ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Il y a à peine quelques années en arrière, je pensais que tout était perdu, que je ne verrai plus jamais Hermione à nouveau et que je resterai célibataire pour le reste de ma vie. Maintenant, nous sommes mariés, nous avons une magnifique petite fille et tous ceux qui nous entourent, cherchent comment nous aider. Et même comme ça, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fini par être nounou ¬¬.

– Papa, je voudrais des bonbons ! – Eli m'a regardé avec ses yeux bleus… Qui peut résister à ce regard ?

– Je croyais que Tati Hermione a dit que tu ne pouvais pas manger de bonbons avant le repas – a ajouté James, en souriant.

– C'est vrai – j'ai ajouté avec un ton sensé – maintenant, restez tranquille, je dois travailler.

– Pourquoi ce n'est pas Tati Ginny qui nous garde ? – Eli faisait la moue. Ça, elle l'a sorti de sa mère ¬¬ – elle, elle nus laisse manger des bonbons.

– QUOI ? – alors c'était ma sœur qui les avait rendu accros à ces choses… je m'arrangerai avec elle.

– Et pourquoi ce n'est pas Tati Alix qui nous garde ? – a demandé maintenant James.

– Parce qu'elle devait aller chez le docteur et les Taties l'ont accompagné.

– Et Sheila ? Pourquoi elle ne nous garde pas ?

– Elle allait sortir avec Natalia et un garçon… les enfants, s'il vous plait, je dois envoyer ça… Comment ça marche ce truc ?

J'étais face à une machine de Fax. Je sais que je devrais déjà connaître de A à Z toutes ses choses moldues, mais certaines sont compliquées. (Eh bien, elles le sont ! ¬¬)

– Est–ce qu'on peut aller à la cave ? – a demandé James – c'est là que vous avez le plus intéressant.

– Oui, oui – je leur ai dit sans prêter attention.

James a pris la main d'Eli et ils se sont éloignés, en me laissant avec mon problème d'envoi d'un document important.

D'abord, je mets le papier dans la fente… mais il ne part pas. Qu'est–ce qui ne marche pas avec ça ? Après beaucoup d'essais, le papier a commencé enfin à disparaître de ma vue… pour apparaître à nouveau par une fente en bas ¬¬…

– Tonton Ron, tu n'as toujours pas envoyé ça ? – James et Eli m'ont regardé avec un sourire.

– Papa, papa, j'ai trouvé une baguette… – Eli m'a montré la baguette d'Hermione.

– Fais attention avec ça ! – Je les ai avertis. La dernière fois qu'Eli a tenu une baguette, la maison d'Alix et Draco a dû être nettoyé durant une semaine.

– Ça fait une heure que nous sommes partis, tonton. Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide.

– Ça, c'est compliqué – je me suis défendu – et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

La machine a commencé à faire des bruits bizarres.

– Je crois qu'effectivement j'ai besoin d'aide… Qui pourrait m'aider pour ça en ce moment… Alix n'est pas à la maison. Draco travaille… Harry est parti à Poudlard…

– Sheila ? – s'est aventuré James.

– Je ne vais pas demander à une fillette de 12 ans qu'elle vienne à mon secours… ça serait plus honteux que ça ne l'ai réellement…

– Très bien, tonton…

– Est–ce qu'on peut manger des sucreries ? – Eli n'abandonnait pas le sujet.

– Non… maintenant, restez tranquille, que je suis occupé… si cette machine fait ce bruit, il faut seulement la déconnecter, n'est–ce pas ?

J'ai déconnecté la machine et le bruit s'est arrêté. OUI ! J'AVAIS VAINCU LA MACHINE ! Ron Weasley est le meilleur ! **ˆˆ**'

Oh non… Oh non ! Maintenant, le papier est resté coincé !... si je la connecte, elle fera à nouveau ce bruit, si je la laisse comme ça, mon travail sera ruiné. Pourquoi est–ce que j'ai cru que je pourrais tout avoir sous contrôle ?… Et maintenant qu'est–ce qui restait ?

– James – j'ai soupiré – Quel est le numéro de téléphone de ta tante Alix ?

James a souri amplement, en disant qu'il appellerait Sheila. Génial, maintenant mon neveu de 7 ans, se moque de moi.

– Papa… – Eli s'est approché de moi, et je l'ai assise sur mes genoux – Tu ne me laisseras plus jamais manger des sucreries ?

– Tu pourras manger des sucreries après le repas – je lui ai souri en lui déposant un baiser sur le front – comme j'aimerai que tu restes toujours comme ça…

– Non, moi je veux déjà être gande – a affirmé Eli très heureuse.

– Lorsque tu seras grande, tu voudras être à nouveau petite, tu verras, princesse.

– Papa…

– Oui ?

– Est–ce que je peux manger des sucreries ?

– ¬¬'… non…

– Ça y est, elle a dit qu'elle venait par ici – James est entré, heureux.

– Bien…

Tandis que nous attendions, j'ai raconté aux enfants des choses sur le Quidditch. Apparemment, Eli aimait bien ses discussions ; elle avait hérité mon goût pour le sport, Hermione préférerait qu'elle s'intéresse plus aux livres et ce genre de choses, mais la petite ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à ça, elle préférait s'amuser. Ça, elle l'avait hérité de moi, je crois qu'elle aura mon caractère.

On a finalement sonné à la porte et James a couru ouvrir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je crois qu'il aime beaucoup Sheila après tout.

– Sheila ! – James l'a enlacé.

– Salut, Jamie – Sheila a fermé la porte doucement – Où est la zone de désastre ?

– Par ici ! – James l'a prise par la main pour la guider (il profite toujours de la moindre occasion comme Harry. C'est sûrement héréditaire ¬¬')

– Salut, Eli… Tonton Ron ! Comment s'est de travailler à la maison ?

– Pas aussi bien que je ne m'y attendais ¬¬… que ça soit clair, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide… j'ai seulement cru que tu pourrais m'assister pour certaines choses…

– Uh–uh… bien sûr tonton, je comprends – Sheila a souri de façon moqueuse (A quel point est–ce embarrassant ça pour vous ? Parce que pour moi ça l'est beaucoup ¬¬')

– Est–ce qu'on peut manger des sucreries ? – a demandé Eli.

– Non ! – je lui ai répété fâché – et maintenant allez dans une autre pièce, qu'on doit travailler.

Sheila s'est approchée de la machine, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pourquoi l'as–tu déconnecté, tonton ?

– C'est qu'elle faisait des bruits bizarres…

– Bien… nous allons voir…

Sheila a connecté à nouveau la machine, qui a commencé à résonner dans toute la maison.

– Je crois que tu avais raison – a souri Sheila.

– Quoi, tu en doutais ? – je me suis fâché – Tu m'aides ou quoi ?

– D'abord, c'est…

Sheila a appuyé sur un bouton vert.

– Tu ne peux pas envoyer et recevoir en même temps, tonton Ron… c'est pour ça que ta machine faisait des bruits bizarres.

– ¬¬'… je me suis trompé de bouton, une erreur que n'importe qui peut faire.

Sheila a continué à me conseiller et m'assister et, bien que vous ne me croyiez pas, je la comprends mieux qu'Hermione. C'est qu'Hermione se désespère avec moi ¬¬… Sheila a l'âme d'une enseignante.

Les enfants étaient allés à la cuisine et Eli avait toujours la baguette d'Hermione.

– Qu'est–ce qu'on fait ici, Eli ? – a demandé James, intrigué.

– Chercher des sucreries, Jamie ! – a exclamé Eli, heureuse.

– Tonton Ron a dit non… n'est–ce pas ?

– Papa ne se fâchera pas… Je suis sa princesse !

– Eh bien… je ne sais pas…

– Là, il y en a ! Dans ce pot ! Ce sont des biscuits !

Eli a tiré une des chaises de la cuisine, et est monté avec difficulté, mais même avec ça, elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre le pot de biscuits.

– Jamie…

– Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas, Eli, la seule qui arriverait ça serait Sheila ou tonton Ron.

– Je sais !

Eli est descendue rapidement du banc et est tombé sur les fesses (caractéristique des femmes de la famille, à ce que je vois), et elle a pris la baguette d'Hermione.

– Avec ça !

– Non, Eli ! Tu pourrais te faire mal ! – l'a averti James.

Mais avant que James ne puis lui prendre la baguette, Eli a pointé la boîte de biscuits. Une lumière verte est sortie de la baguette et a donné en plein milieu de la boîte et l'a brisé en morceaux.

– Qu'est–ce que c'était que ça ? – je me suis levé, effrayé.

– C'est venu de la cuisine – m'a dit Sheila – Allons–y !

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je me suis presque évanoui. James était par terre, en essayant de couvrir Eli, qui tenait toujours la baguette d'Hermione. Une boîte bleue était en morceaux et il y avait beaucoup de biscuits dans toute la cuisine.

– Mais qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ici ? Vous allez bien ?

Sheila s'est approchée des enfants et j'ai pris Eli pour voir si tout allait bien, Sheila a fait la même chose avec James.

– Ça va, James ? – Sheila l'a regardé, inquiète.

– Oui… j'ai un peu mal à la main…

Sheila a pris délicatement la main de James et a vu une petite coupure sur sa paume.

– Tu t'es blessé… vaudrait mieux que je te nettoie ta blessure…

Sheila m'a regardé et j'ai acquiescé lentement.

– Tu peux marcher ? – a demandé Sheila.

– Oui… je crois…

– Bien, allons–y..

Sheila et James ont quitté la pièce, et tandis que je vérifiais si Eli n'était pas blessé, ma peur est devenue une colère totale. Je lui avais dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger de sucreries et elle m'a désobéi. Je lui avais dit de faire attention et elle m'a également désobéi.

– Papa… – elle m'a dit à voix basse.

– Elizabeth – ma voix est devenu totalement dur – A quoi pensais–tu ? Tu aurais pu te blesser ! Ton cousin a été blessé !

– Je voulais seulement un biscuit – a sangloté Eli.

Pendant un moment, ma colère s'est subitement envolée. Je ne pouvais pas être dur avec elle. Je me ramollissais toujours et j'étais sur le point de lui dire que tout allait bien, lorsque les mots d'Hermione ont résonné dans ma tête "si nous ne posons pas de règles et nous nous n'imposons pas comme image d'autorité, la petite deviendra une enfant pourrie gâtée et alors ça sera pire"… elle avait raison. Aujourd'hui, s'était seulement ça, mais qu'est–ce qui se serait passé s'ils s'étaient gravement blessés ? Je devais être stricte. Je devais la punir. Mais comment ? Hermione semblait ne pas avoir de problème avec ça, mais moi, je sentais que ma petite fille me haïrait pour toujours. Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Simplement je ne pouvais pas.

– Je t'ai clairement dit que tu ne pouvais pas manger de sucreries – je me suis finalement décidé et je me mets dans le rôle du papa stricte – Pourquoi ne m'as–tu pas obéi ?

– C'est que… je suis ta princesse… – Eli m'a souri.

Trop tard, je l'avais pourrie. Bon si le mal était fait, il fallait apprendre à vivre avec, non ? **ˆˆ**'

Oui… je sais que non. Mais j'aimerai réellement que ça soit une option valable.

– Mais tu m'as quand même désobéi, et pour ça tu seras punie.

– Punie ? – Eli ne semblait pas le croire.

– Oui… une semaine sans dessert…

– UNE SEMAINE ? – Eli m'a regardé avec colère. Je crois qu'elle ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça, un frisson a parcouru mon corps – Tu ne me punies jamais !

– Mais tu m'as délibérément désobéi, et ton cousin a été blessé ! – j'ai essayé qu'Eli prenne conscience de son acte, mais il semblerait que tout ce que j'arrive à faire est que nous nous fâchions plus tous les deux – Alors tu es punie, jeune fille !

– Je ne t'aime plus – Eli s'est levée, a lâché la baguette d'Hermione et elle est partie en courant vers sa chambre.

Je suis resté de marbre. Je ne t'aime plus ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus ? Je sentais comme un nœud dans ma poitrine. Qu'est–ce que j'avais fait ? Pourquoi est–ce que je l'ai punie ?... je voulais me convaincre que j'avais fait ce qui était juste, mais ses mots me torturaient encore l'esprit "je ne t'aime plus"… j'étais sur le point de monter pour lui retirer sa punition, lorsque je me suis arrêter subitement dans les escaliers. Quelle sorte de père je veux être ? Celui qui laisse ses enfants faire ce qu'ils veulent ?

Et alors je me suis souvenu qu'à moi aussi, on m'a puni. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je hais mes parents. Au contraire… ils ont fait de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Dans le futur, ça sera bon, n'est–ce pas ?... je devais me convaincre moi–même. Eli me haïrait maintenant, mais dans un futur elle me remerciera. Bien sûr, dans un futur TREEEES lointain.

Sheila et James descendait les escaliers. James me regardait avec timidité.

– Je suis désolée, tonton Ron, tout est de ma faute.

– Bien sûr que non, James – j'ai tenté de le tranquilliser – Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute, au contraire, tu as essayé d'aider Eli, et pour ça je te remercie beaucoup.

– Tu vois ? – Sheila lui a souri – je te l'avais dit.

– Sheila, tu peux emmener James à la maison ? Je dois attendre Hermione, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.

– Bien sûr tonton, au fait, si tu fais tout comme je te l'ai appris tu pourras envoyer plus de documents sans problème.

– Oui… merci de m'avoir aidé.

– Ça a été un plaisir… je vais emmener manger une glace, à moins qu'il doive être tôt à la maison…

– Non, j'avertirai Ginny… amusez–vous bien.

– Bien sûr… Viens Jamie.

– Au revoir tonton Ron – James m'a enlacé avec une petite crainte.

– A bientôt – j'ai salué les enfants.

James avait encore un peu peur, c'est sûrement pour ça que Sheila veut l'emmener manger une glace. Ça m'inquiétait un peu qu'il se sente si coupable, mais Sheila se chargera de le faire sentir mieux. Elle est une experte pour ça (du moins avec James… elle avait la touche magique), alors pour cette partie j'étais tranquille.

J'ai décidé de me mettre à envoyer les autres documents qu'il me manquait, et miraculeusement j'ai réussi sans aide. Mais je me sentais quand même toujours mal pour ce qui s'était passé.

J'étais toujours tenté d'aller lever la punition à Eli, mais mon côté rationnel gagnait toujours.

– Je suis arrivée !

Enfin ! Hermione ! Elle saurait quoi faire !

– Pourquoi as–tu mis autant de temps ? – je lui ai demandé, impatient.

– Le docteur était un peu en retard… Mais devine ! Alix aura un garçon ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ? Elle aura les deux, maintenant, une fille et un garçon !

– Un garçon ? – pour le moment j'oublie la crise familiale – ça surprendra Draco, lui qui pensait que ça serait une fille.

– Oui, mais Alix avait déjà le pressentiment que ça serait un garçon… Et Eli ?

Tout d'un coup, les souvenirs de tout ce qui était arrivé me revenaient.

– Hermione… notre fille me hait…

– Quoi ?

– Oui, elle me hait, et maintenant elle cherchera un rebelle pour fuguer avec lui pour me faire sentir misérable parce que j'ai gâché sa vie !

– Ron… calme–toi – m'a demandé Hermione – Eli n'a que trois ans…

– Trois ans trois quart !

– Bon, bon… – Hermione m'a pris la main et m'a emmené dans la salle à manger pour me calmer – le fait est que ça m'étonnerait qu'elle trouve un quelconque rebelle, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je lui ai tout raconté avec une tonne de détails. D'abord elle paraissait en colère et après elle souriait.

– James va bien ? – elle m'a demandé, inquiète.

– Oui, Sheila l'a emmené manger une glace pour le calmer… ce qui me rappelle qu'il faut que j'appelle Ginny pour la prévenir…

– Je le ferai – elle m'a dit – toi, tu dois parler avec ta fille.

– Mais je ne… !

– Rien, Ron. Tu dois lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle a fait n'est pas bien.

– Elle a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, Hermione. Ma fille ne m'aime plus…

– Ah, Ron ! Elle est seulement fâchée. Ça ne signifie rien. Va lui parler, et tout ça se serait éviter si tu faisais attention quand je t'explique comment marche les appareils moldus.

– Tu te désespères !

– Tu ne prêtes pas attention !

– Eh bien, toi, tu cries !

– Ça suffit – Hermione a froncé les sourcils – tu n'échapperas pas à celle–là. Va parler avec Eli, pendant ce temps, moi j'avertis Ginny et je nettoie la cuisine.

– Mais… !

– ¬¬… VAS–Y !

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix, n'est–ce pas ? Je montais lentement les marches et en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre d'Eli, j'ai pris une longue inspiration. Je dois être courageux. J'ai frappé doucement.

– VA–T'EN ! – elle m'a crié, ce qui m'a retourné l'estomac.

J'ai ouvert la porte, je suis entré dans la chambre puis je me suis assis à côté d'Eli, qui me tournait le dos, pour affirmer sa colère.

– Elizabeth, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé – ça, ça ressemble beaucoup à un discours d'Hermione.

– Tu m'as punie ! – Eli a répliqué.

– Parce que tu m'as désobéi !

Je me rendais compte qu'Eli et moi, nous sommes très ressemblant (pour ne pas dire pareils). Tous deux, nous voulons avoir raison. Voilà pourquoi elle se "confrontait" toujours avec Hermione. C'était comme discuter avec une version petite de moi–même.

– Eli – je lui ai dit calmement – Est–ce que tu voulais que James se blesse ? Il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose de grave, et pas seulement la coupure sur la main.

– Non… non je voulais pas qu'il soit tiste…

– Et alors, pourquoi l'as–tu fais ?

– Je voulais juste une sucrerie…

– Tu ne peux pas manger de sucrerie avant le repas – j'ai répété automatiquement – ça, c'est la règle et tu sais que tu dois obéir… Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux, et tout à l'heure, tu aurais pu te blesser ou blesser sérieusement ton cousin, c'était dangereux… et c'est pour ça que tu dois apprendre que si on t'impose des règles c'est pour ton bien… Tu comprends ?

Eli m'a regardé du coin de l'œil, mais finalement elle s'est décidée puis s'est retournée pour rester face à moi.

– Désolée – elle a dit à voix basse.

– Très bien… mais pour ça tu seras punie pour que tu apprennes de ton erreur…

Eli a acquiescé et m'a regardé avec tristesse. Bon… au moins elle me regarde, c'est déjà quelque chose.

– Papa… Je ne suis plus ta princesse ?

Je lui ai fait un énorme sourire.

– Tu seras toujours ma princesse, mais même les belles filles comme toi, doivent apprendre que ce n'est pas bien de désobéir à ses parents…

– Très bien – elle a soupiré, en souriant – papa, ce n'est pas vrai… je t'aime toujours…

Eli m'a embrassé et ça me fait revenir mon âme à mon corps. Je crois qu'Hermione avait raison, elle était juste fâchée.

C'était la première fois que j'ai dû être "stricte" avec Eli, mais pas la dernière. Comme je l'ai dit avoir hérité de mon caractère n'est pas tout à fait bon, mais nous avons appris à le surmonter et de plus je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Hermione qui pouvait surmonter des situations stressantes… je peux aussi être une image d'autorité **ˆˆ **… bien que je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça, je préfère être le papa gâteau. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans cette vie, n'est–ce pas ?

Eli est descendu pour le dîner et tout a continué normalement. Hermione n'a pas mentionné l'incident, et elle n'a non plus rien dit lorsque je n'ai pas donné de dessert à Eli. "Tu l'as réprimandée, alors ça reste entre vous deux", elle m'a dit par la suite. Elle avait raison, mais j'ai remarqué aussi le soutien qu'elle m'a donné lorsqu'Eli a essayé qu'elle parle avec moi pour lui baisser sa punition. Ça n'a pas marché, mais comme elle est comme moi, elle devait l'essayer.

oO§0§Oo

Lean on...

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester... Lean on me... 20 Août_**

Salut ! Désolée encore pour le retard, ça fait vraiment trop longtemps, je suis vraiment navrée mais j'ai eu de la peine à m'y mettre. Pour le prochain il viendra plus vite vu que j'ai déjà commencé à le traduire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Bisous à tous et à Bientôt.

Gaby B.

P.S. Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 6, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi. (Pas de spoiler dans les reviews svp mais vous pouvez me mailer si vous voulez en parler)


	32. Souvenirs:Enlaçant le passé

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

**Chap. 32. "Souvenirs : Enlaçant le passé" – Huitième partie.**

oO§0§Oo

_Draco : Le commencement de la deuxième année de Sheila à Poudlard, est passé trop tranquillement, à mon goût. J'ai pensé qu'on aurait trop de complications vu que nous ne verrions pas aussi souvent Alix, mais tout s'est passé très facilement, en partie parce qu'elle nous a donné la sécurité qu'on avait besoin pour la laisser sans remords._

_Même comme ça, je continuais un peu… Comment le dire ?... appréhensif… oui, je crois que c'est le mot. J'allais avoir un fils. Un fils… je pensais que ça serait une fille… c'est plus compliqué que n'importe qui peut l'imaginer._

_Pourquoi ?... eh bien… si c'était une fille, j'avais déjà un chemin parcouru. Sheila est géniale et bien que je ne mérite pas le prix du père de l'année, je me défends bien. Mais je ne me suis jamais imaginé être père d'un garçon. L'idée me fait peur. Ça me fait peur, parce que j'ai peur d'arriver à être comme MON propre père. C'est l'exemple que j'ai eu, et si j'arrive à me tromper, et je fais en sorte que mon fils se sente comme mon père me faisait me sentir… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

_Comment je peux éduquer un fils, si j'ai moi–même eu tant de souffrances dans mon enfance ?... Alix insistait que je ne devais pas me tourmenter avec ça, mais c'est difficile… réellement difficile. Mon père était mon image d'autorité. C'était mon "idole", mon "image idéal"… je le craignais, et beaucoup. Je faisais ce qu'il me demandait sans répliquer et j'essayais toujours de lui faire plaisir. Mais ça c'était parce que j'avais peur de lui désobéir… pas parce que je le respectais, ou que je l'aimais. Lorsque est arrivé toute l'histoire des Mangemorts, et mes parents sont morts… je me suis sentis soulagé. Ça me tourmente un peu, mais je me sentais libre. Je pouvais être CELUI QUE JE VOULAIS ETRE, et non pas celui qu'ils voulaient que je sois. Bien sûr que ça m'a fait mal !... mais ça a été une douleur très vague… très difficile même à percevoir. C'était quand même mes parents, et jamais je ne leur ai souhaité ce qui leur ait arrivé._

_De toute façon, cette peur a toujours été en moi. D'arriver à être comme eux. De former une famille semblable à la leur… Froide, distante, sans se connaître réellement. Je me suis trompé, et j'ai une famille merveilleuse… mais maintenant qu'il y a un nouveau membre qui arrive, la peur m'envahit à nouveau. C'est seulement que je ne veux pas arriver à être comme mon père, et dans certaines occasions ce n'est pas tant le fait que je le veuille… c'est l'influence si forte qu'il a eu en moi._

_De légers coups ont interrompus mes pensées. On était en Décembre, on était sur le point d'être en vacances, il était pour autant habituel que des élèves viennent pour tenter de me convaincre de changer les notes que je leur avais déjà données. Difficile à croire, mais Potions était la matière la plus détesté par la majorité des élèves. Je suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était pas tant pour le professeur qui la donnait… ou peut–être que oui._

– _Entrez – j'ai répondu, en voyant que je divaguais._

_Je n'ai même pas levé la tête lorsque j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je prétendais être en train de ranger des parchemins, ça lui donne plus d'importances à mon classique discours "je ne changerai pas votre note" que je donnais chaque jour._

– _Tu es trop occupé, Papa ? – j'ai entendu la petite voix de Sheila, qui s'est assise face à moi._

_J'ai levé la tête avec un sourire._

– _Tu n'aurais pas raté l'heure de dormir, jeune fille ?_

– _Je n'avais pas sommeil – elle a haussé les épaules – en plus, je voulais parler avec toi, mais tu es toujours entouré d'élèves… je suis sur le point d'être jalouse – elle m'a souri._

– _Qu'est–ce que je peux dire ? – j'ai haussé les épaules – je suis le professeur le plus populaire de Poudlard._

– _Aussi celui qui met les notes les plus basses._

– _C'est peut–être ça – j'ai soupiré – As–tu dîné ?_

– _J'étais tellement absorber dans la lecture des fascicules sur les matières à option de l'année prochaine, que je suis arrivée trop tard._

– _C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu avec le professeur Belrmar… En as–tu choisi une à ton goût ?_

– _OUI ! Je crois que je prendrais "préparation pour Aurors"_

_J'ai froncé les sourcils. Ma fille, une Auror ? C'était un travail trop dangereux, même si les temps de Voldemort n'existaient plus, les Mangemorts sont toujours dans le coin._

– _Je savais que tu ferais ça – a soupiré Sheila, elle me rappelait tellement Alix, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire – mais c'est pour quelque chose qu'il nous prépare depuis Poudlard, tu ne crois pas ? En plus c'est très intéressant. Tonton Harry et tonton Ron auraient étés Aurors… mais ils se sont tous deux décidés pour autre chose. _

_Je me suis levé et je suis sorti du bureau pour un moment, laissant Sheila un peu confus. Je suis allé voir les elfes de maisons pour leur demander quelque chose à manger ; si comme professeur je suis strict, comme père, je crois que je suis tout le contraire (bien sûr je n'arrive pas aux mêmes extrêmes que Ron… ça aide que Sheila soit déjà grande _**ˆˆ**'

– _Tiens – j'ai approché de Sheila un plateau avec un peu de nourriture. – ce n'est pas bien que tu restes sans dîner._

– _Merci ! – le sourire de Sheila m'a rempli de joie._

– _On retournera bientôt à la maison – je n'ai pu éviter de regarder une photo d'Alix, qui était délicatement posé sur mon bureau. Son sourire m'animait toujours._

– _Oui… papa… Sammy naîtra bientôt, n'est–ce pas ?_

_J'ai sursauté. Nous avions décidés d'appeler notre fils "Samuel", mais je ne comprenais pas la raison pour laquelle Sheila mettait le sujet sur le tapis._

– _Oui, on a de la chance, nous serons en vacances et on pourra accompagner ta maman…_

– _C'est vrai que tu prendras un congé pour le reste de l'année ?_

_Alix ¬¬. Nous avions prévu d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sheila ensemble, mais apparemment, elle n'a pas pu se retenir._

– _Oui… ta maman aura besoin d'aide avec le bébé… et le professeur Potter me remplacera._

– _Je veux rester moi aussi._

– _Non – j'ai répondu catégoriquement – ton éducation est prioritaire. Je comprends que ton frère te manquera mais Poudlard fait partie de ta vie maintenant… et une partie importante._

_Sheila a baissé la tête, fâchée. Elle savait que j'avais raison, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que ça lui plaisait de l'admettre. Elle a commencé à jouer avec sa fourchette, comme si elle hésitant entre me dire quelque chose ou ne pas le dire. Je connaissais ses gestes, et j'étais curieux, mais je préférais attendre._

– _Tu sais ? – elle a levé la tête, et a posé ses yeux marrons dans les miens – je crois que tu es un papa merveilleux… et je t'aime._

_Sur le coup, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ma première réaction, comme toujours, a été de rougir. Ensuite, de m'étonner… Pourquoi me disait–elle ça… mais tout d'un coup, un sentiment de joie intense, que je voulais avoir pour toujours, m'a envahi. Je voulais crier, je voulais pleurer… je voulais que tout le monde sache l'excellent père que j'étais, que ma fille m'avait dit les mots que tout père espérait entendre un jour._

_Mais au lieu de faire tout ça, j'ai tenté de me calmer. Je n'étais pas très bon pour montrer mes sentiments… encore. Bien que je sois en train d'exploser de joie, on m'avait éduqué à ne pas le montrer… symbole de faiblesse, ou du moins c'est comme ça qu'on me l'avait inculqué… c'était difficile de se défaire de tout ça._

– _Moi aussi – c'est tout ce que j'ai pu répondre._

_Sheila a pouffé de rire. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle attendait cette réaction de moi, ou parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas et ça l'amusait._

– _Et Sammy pensera la même chose. Tu l'éduqueras et tu seras le meilleur père pour nous, tu verras._

_Elle le savait ? Elle savait ce qui me tourmentait chaque jour depuis que j'ai su que ce serait un garçon ? Comment peut–elle le savoir ? Ou peut–être… elle voulait uniquement me redonner confiance… quoique ce fût, ça avait fonctionné. Mes doutes s'étaient envolés, et maintenant, j'était seulement impatient d'avoir ce garçon dans mes bras… et commencé à être tout le contraire de ce que mon père a été avec moi. L'histoire ne se répétera pas… JE ne LAISSERAIS pas que ça arrive._

– _Je l'espère – ma voix se montrait certainement plus sûr._

_Nous sommes tous les deux restés silencieux à nouveau._

– _Je t'ai beaucoup vu avec Michael Hewler… – j'avais attendu beaucoup pou questionné Sheila su ce jeune homme, et je croyais que c'était le moment adéquat._

– _Ah… oui – Sheila a rougi, ce qui a confirmé mes soupçons. Ce… garçon lui plaisait._

_Sheila était toujours si rouge que j'ai préféré attendre encore un peu avant de continuer mon interrogatoire. Pour être honnête, il ne me plaisait pas. Il était de la famille Hewler, ce qui signifiait problèmes. Il était en relation avec les Gwendi, ce qui augmentait la probabilité qu'il soit un idiot. Mais je devais être objectif. Mais moi aussi, beaucoup m'ont jugé comme "idiot", peut–être qu'il se passerait la même chose avec ce garçon. C'est seulement que je ne voulais pas voir ma fille souffrir pour lui. Si ça arrivait, je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable._

– _Nous sommes seulement amis – m'a finalement répondu Sheila._

– _Ah bon ? Et c'est pour ça que je vous vois discuter tous les jours ?_

– _Papa, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu m'espionnes ! – Sheila a, très mal, feint un visage surpris. Je ne sais pas comment elle pouvait dire qu'elle était une bonne comédienne ¬¬._

– _Vous ne faites pas vraiment l'effort de vous cacher… vous sortez ensemble ?_

– _Pas encore._

– _Est–ce que c'est prévu ?_

– _Mmmm… Peut–être… tout se passe très bien…_

– _Il t'a embrassé ?_

– _PAPA ! – Sheila a rougi à nouveau._

– _Quoi ? Je m'inquiète de tes intérêts !_

– _Non, il ne m'a pas encore embrassé. Et il ne le fera pas, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ensemble._

– _Tu es très éprise de lui, n'est–ce pas ?_

– _Eh bien… il est génial, et il est mignon… il m'a même défendu une fois d'Isabella… Il ne se ressemble pas du tout à elle, je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent être de la même famille._

_Cet argument m'a éliminé. C'est vrai, on ne doit pas juger sans connaître et si Sheila a dit que ce garçon la respectait et la défendait, alors il ne me restait plus que d'être attentif à ce qu'il ne la blesse pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais en général, je me trompais dans mes présages, alors je n'y ai pas accordé trop d'importance._

– _Draco… DRACOOOO !_

_Sheila et moi, nous nous sommes retournés en sursautant, vers la cheminée, où la tête d'Alix est apparue avec un peu d'angoisse._

– _Bonjour mon cœur ! – je me suis approché de la cheminée – je vois que tu as déjà appris cette méthode, c'est mieux, comme ça, ça ne sera pas moi qui…_

– _Tais–toi et écoute ! – m'a interrompu Alix de façon brusque – J'AI PERDU LES EAUX ET IL N'Y A PERSONNE POUR M'EMMENER A L'HOPITAL, ET JE NE PEUX PAS CONDUIRE PARCE QUE ÇA ME FAIT TROP MAL, ET JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE, AIDE–MOI, AIDE–MOI, AIDE–MOI !_

_Toute ma joie s'est envolée, et s'est convertie en une nervosité inexplicable._

– _Je vais là–bas par Poudre de Cheminette ! Sheila avertit Harry !_

– _TU NE SAIS PAS CONDUIRE ! – Alix m'a crié, irritée – J'AI BESOIN DE QUELQU'UN QUI M'EMMENE DE FAÇON NORMAL A L'HOPITAL !_

– _Où est tout le monde quand on en a besoin ? – mon angoisse est devenue de la désespérance – Et un taxi ?_

– _J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE DEPUIS ICI ! – j'ai vu qu'Alix se pliait de douleur – je ne sais pas quoi faire !_

– _Maman… – Sheila semblait dubitative – peut–être que tu devrais appeler… Kyle…_

_Kyle ? Qui c'est ça ?... ATTENDEZ, ATTENDEZ ! D'amers souvenirs me sont venus. Est–ce que Sheila faisait allusion au même Kyle que nous avions connus lorsque Hermione a eu son bébé ? A MONSIEUR MUSCLE ?_

– _Tu as raison ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! On se verra à l'hôpital…_

– _Attends, Alix… !_

– _Ton fils ne PEUT pas attendre, mon amour, rejoignez–moi à l'hôpital._

– _Mais… !_

_La tête d'Alix disparaissait petit à petit, laissant seulement un feu de cheminée. J'étais toujours avec de récentes émotions. JE VAIS ETRE PERE ! MAIS POURQUOI DEMANDER DE L'AIDE A MONSIEUR MUSCLE ?_

– _Papa… tu vas avertir tonton Harry ? – Sheila, en se rendant compte que j'étais toujours avec le regard fixé sur le feu, m'a interrompu._

– _Allons–y, toi aussi tu viendras…_

_J'ai marché sans même me rendre compte que Sheila me guidait par la main. Je ne pouvais sortir de ma stupeur._

– _Oh, bien sûr ne t'inquiètes pas Sheila, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine pour les vacances, tu peux partir avant._

_La voix d'Harry m'a sorti de mes pensées sur comment assassiner M. Muscle avec quelques sorts impardonnables._

– _Draco, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

– _Non, ça va aller, allons–y Sheila ¬¬_

– _Kyle emmènera maman à l'hôpital – a clarifié Sheila._

– _Ahhh… – ce ton d'Harry ne me plait pas – c'est ça… nous irons rendre visite à Alix dans peu de temps. Bonne chance !_

– _Mmmm…_

– _On va à la maison et depuis là à l'hôpital… Au revoir tonton et merci _**ˆˆ**

_Le doute m'a envahit… Comment ça se faisait qu'Alix soit en contact avec LUI ?... Sheila devait savoir, je l'interrogerai._

– _Sheila… Hey !... Où est–ce qu'on est ?_

– _Dans le taxi, en route pour l'hôpital. Papa, tu es dans la lune. Depuis que maman a dit au revoir, tu ne t'ai même pas rendu compte que j'ai du te prendre par la main pour voyager en Poudre de Cheminette et que je t'ai monté dans le taxi comme si tu étais une poupée… ne t'inquiète pas nous arriverons bientôt…_

_J'ai froncés les sourcils. Maintenant, ma fille me dirigeait dans cette vie. Ça me bouffait encore qu'un AUTRE TYPE SOIT AVEC MA FEMME A MA PLACE… ça devait être moi ¬¬… ABRUTI_

– _ET COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QU'ILS SOIENT TOUJOURS EN CONTACT ?_

– _Eh bien, maman l'a retrouvé peu avant qu'on entre à l'école – a expliqué Sheila._

_Je l'ai regardé, confus._

– _Quoi ?_

– _Tu as demandé comment ça se faisait qu'ils soient toujours en contact…_

– _Je l'ai dit à haute voix ? Ôô_

– _Oui, papa… – Sheila a eu un petit rire moqueur ¬¬ – Tu veux que je continue à t'expliquer ?_

_Quel question si évidente ¬¬X… pareil que sa mère, sans aucun doute._

– … _Ils se sont mis à se rappeler leur fugace rencontre – Sheila a interprété mon silence comme un "continue" – maman lui a dit qu'elle était marié et qu'elle avait une famille. Lorsqu'il a demandé à propos de… eh bien, à propos de toi, maman lui a expliqué que tu voyageais beaucoup pour ton travail , et Kyle lui a réitéré que si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, elle pouvait l'appeler. En toute amitié. Maintenant, elle avait besoin de lui, alors elle l'a appelé… tu ne serais pas jaloux, ou si ?_

– _Moi ? Oh, s'il te plait ! – j'ai fait claqué ma langue – Pourquoi je devrais l'être ? Parce qu'un parfait inconnu est en train d'emmener en ce moment ma femme enceinte à l'hôpital ? Quelle idiotie !_

– _Mmmm… papa, assimile–le. C'était nécessaire._

– _¬¬…_

_Heureusement, nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital avant qu'on continue avec la discussion. Je suis entré en courant, et une infirmière m'a arrêté._

– _Où croyez–vous aller ?_

– _Ma femme va avoir un bébé ! Lâchez–moi !_

– _Alix Malfoy – Sheila a dit derrière moi._

– _Ah oui ! Elle vient d'arriver, elle doit être dans la zone maternité, deuxième étage ! Son mari est très aimable, il l'a même porté jusqu'à son lit vu que nous n'avions plus de chaise roulante disponible…_

– _C'EST MOI SON MARI ! – j'ai sursauté. J'aurai dû être celui qui en portait le crédit !_

– _Ah – l'infirmière m'a regarder de bas en haut – bon vous la trouverez facilement._

_Je me suis éloigné, totalement en colère. Idiote ¬¬'… il manquerait plus que ça, que le bébé lui ressemble à lui ¬¬'. Sheila m'a suivi avec un sourire, elle savait à quoi je pensais._

_En arrivant dans la salle d'attente, j'ai visualisé un type que j'ai reconnu immédiatement._

– _Bonjour, Kyle _**ˆˆ**_– Sheila l'a salué._

– _Sheila ! – l'abruti s'est levé et a enlacé Sheila. ET POURQUOI IL ENLACE MA FILLE ? ¬¬X – il vienne de la passer à la salle d'accouchement, le bébé naîtra bientôt._

– _EJEMMMM – il faut que je me fasse remarquer ¬¬_

– _Oh, regarde, lui, c'est mon papa… Draco Malfoy…_

– _C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! – le type m'a tendu sa main, que j'ai prise de mauvaise foi._

– _Oui, oui…_

– _Vous pouvez vous mettre la blouse et vous préparez pour l'accompagner. Je suis sûr qu'Alix vous attend impatiemment…_

_Le ton de voix de ce type m'étonnait. Je l'ai regardé perplexe._

– _Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous pendant tout le chemin – il a continué à me dire avec une voix éteinte – elle vous aime beaucoup… j'espère que tout ira bien._

_Ma colère antérieure s'est envolée. Pauvre type, il est amoureux d'Alix, mais il s'est résigné au fait à l'idée qu'elle m'avait déjà moi (qu'il n'essaie même pas ¬¬)… j'ai de la peine pour lui._

– _Je resterai avec Kyle – a dit Sheila – toi, va avec maman._

– _Oui…_

_J'ai obéi, encore un peu étourdi, puis je suis entré sans savoir ce qui m'attendait._

– _DRACO !_

_Alix était dans un lit, apparemment vivant la pire souffrance de sa vie._

– _Je suis là ! Tranquille !_

– _QUE DIABLE FAISAIS–TU QUE TU N'ENTRAIS PAS ?_

– _Je me suis retrouvé avec Kyle – attends… ce n'est pas une justification ¬¬ – Comment te sens–tu ?_

– _COMMENT CROIS–TU QUE JE ME SENTE ?..._

– _C'est le moment, Mme Malfoy, vous devez pousser !_

– _Non, je ne veux pas pousser, ça va faire mal !_

– _Mon cœur, tu dois le faire – j'essayais de paraître le plus convaincant que je pouvais._

– _JE N'AI PAS A FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS FAIRE, C'EST DANS MES DROITS EN TANT QU'ÊTRE HUMAIN, JE SUIS HEUREUSE COMME ÇA, SAMMY EST HEUREUX COMME ÇA… JE NE VAIS PAS POUSSER !_

– _Le bébé arrive !_

_Depuis là, tout est devenu confus. Alix criait de façon déchirante, et la seule chose qu'il m'est venue à l'esprit est de prendre sa main et embrasser son front pour la calmer (elle ne me prêtait pas vraiment beaucoup attention)_

– _Félicitation… c'est un garçon…_

_Le médecin m'a approché une petite créature qui pleurait encore inconsolablement._

– _Alix…_

– _Il est magnifique – elle a dit avec un sourire._

– _Il est parfait – c'est tout ce que j'ai pu lui répondre, encore envahi par l'émotion._

_Ron avait raison. Il n'y a pas d'émotion comparable avec celle d'être père… Ça m'était déjà arrivé lorsque Sheila m'avait appelé pour la première fois "papa"… et maintenant que je vois ce petit dans mes bras… tellement sans défense… je m'efforcerais d'être le meilleur des pères, Sheila et Samuel n'auraient pas à se plaindre de mi, je le promets._

_Je n'ai quitté Alix à aucun moment. Peu après, ils l'ont transféré dans une chambre et ils nous ont amené Sammy. Sheila était fascinée, et elle a expliqué que Kyle était parti… et cette fois, ça a été pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour ma femme, mais je lui suis encore plus reconnaissant qu'il ait compris qu'Alix avait déjà une famille… et qu'il n'y avait pas sa place (il valait mieux pour lui qu'il le comprenne ¬¬)._

_Nous avons reçu la visite de tout le monde peu de temps après. Ginny avait emmené James chez le médecin (il avait de la toux ou quelque chose comme ça ¬¬), Hermione était à la présentation d'un autre de ses livres, et Ron, au ministère, qui n'a jamais su comment passer l'appel d'Alix à sa ligne personnel (je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un qui ne pouvait retenir comment utiliser un appareil après autant d'explications ¬¬'…) même les McLinder étaient en voyage._

_Mais malgré ça, tout a été parfait. Samuel Malfoy McLester venait compléter notre joie. Ses yeux gris et ses cheveux châtains foncés nous ont montrés qu'il était produit de l'amour entre Alix et moi… et qu'il nous unirait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on avait imaginé._

oO§0§Oo

**James : La troisième année commençait et ça me rendait plus impatient. Bientôt je pourrais, moi aussi aller à Poudlard, et être avec Sheila ˆˆ. Bien que ça soit que pour une année, mais ça sera sûrement très amusant.**

– **Allons, James, ne restes pas derrière – elle m'a dit.**

**Maintenant, nous allions déjà seuls au Chemin de Traverse. Tati Alix et tonton Draco étaient restés avec Sammy (il était un peu enrhumé), et Tati Hermione devait faire attention à elle. Elle était à nouveau enceinte et nous savions déjà que ça serait un garçon… "le choix du roi", comme disait tonton Ron, ému. Mon papa avait du travail en retard, et maman s'occupait de Tati Hermione.**

**Moi, je n'avais aucun inconvénient, j'adorait sortir Sheila. Elle avait déjà 13 ans et elle était "responsable". Avec mes 8 ans, il m'était difficile de ne pas laisser l'émotion m'envahir lorsqu'on me traitait comme un grand (dans mon entourage, on me traitait comme un bébé, spécialement maman, mais Sheila me parlait toujours comme une grande personne).**

– **Oh, j'ai besoin d'un livre ! Je l'avais oublié !**

– **Mais on déjà passé à la librairie – je me suis plaint – j'ai faim.**

– **C'est que je prends "Préparation pour Aurors" comme option, cette année et j'ai oublié ˆˆ**'

**On m'avait dit que cette matière était un peu "risqué".**

– **Et tu seras bien ?**

– **Bien sûr, le professeur est très aimable… au moins, il a l'air de l'être, il est très jeune, je crois qu'il a 23 ans…**

**J'ai froncé les sourcils. Elle connaissait même l'âge du professeur ?**

– **Tu peux attendre ici, James, tu sais comment est la librairie, et tu n'aimes pas beaucoup qu'on soit en train de te pousser.**

**J'ai souri, Sheila pensait toujours à mon bien être.**

– **Très bien.**

– **Je ne ferai pas long ! Reste ici, pour que je puisse te voir depuis la librairie.**

– **Oui, _maman –_ je lui ai dit d'un ton amusé.**

– **Ha, ha – elle a répondu sarcastiquement.**

**Je l'ai vu disparaître entre la multitude qui était entassés dans la librairie. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait ne serait–ce que respirer avec toute cette foule.**

**Je commençais à m'impatienter, Sheila tardait un peu, mais j'allais attendre un peu avant de devenir paranoïaque (elle disait toujours que j'avais tendance à tout exagérer, mais c'est elle qui me montre l'exemple ¬¬')**

**J'ai remarqué que quelqu'un m'observait. Un homme d'âge moyen, aux yeux foncés, ne me quittait pas du regard, ce qui commençait à m'agacer. **

– **C'est bon, James, allons–nous–en !**

**Sheila s'est approché de moi, mais l'homme qui me regardait était aussi très près.**

– **Excuse–moi de mon impertinence, mais tu es le fils d'Harry Potter ?**

**Sheila s'est mise devant moi, comme s'il allait m'attaquer ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai compris son attitude que bien plus tard.**

– **Oui – je lui ai répondu avec timidité.**

– **Je le savais. Tes yeux… semblables à ceux de ton père… semblables à ceux de Liliane Evans.**

**Je savais que c'était le nom de ma grand–mère… mais que papa n'avait jamais pu la connaître, vu qu'elle est morte peu après sa naissance dans un accident, avec mon grand–père.**

– **Excusez–nous, monsieur, mais nous sommes pressés – Sheila était tendue, et ça ne me plaisait pas.**

– **Et toi, qui es–tu ? – l'homme l'a scruté des pieds à la tête – ahhh…. l'œuvre de charité du professeur Malfoy… la fille de _moldus._**

**L'homme a regardé Sheila avec dégoût et ça m'a rendu furieux. Qu'est–ce qui lui arrivait ? Qui se croyait–il pour lui dire ces choses–là ?**

– **Très aimable de votre part… – a répondu Sheila sèchement – allons–nous–en, James.**

**Sheila m'a pris par la main pour nous éloigner du monsieur.**

– **Tu dois penser que ton père est un héros – m'a dit l'homme dans une voix suffisamment haute pour que nous l'entendions – alors qu'en réalité , il a seulement eu de la chance, et dans tous les cas, il continue à être un assassin…**

**Quoi ? Un assassin ? Pourquoi cet homme disait ça ? Qu'est–ce qui se passait ?... je me sentais confus. Sheila a réagit plus vite, en sortant sa baguette.**

– **Je vous recommande de faire attention à vos paroles, monsieur… si vous embêtez James à nouveau, je devrais en informer son père… après tout, avec tout ce que vous avez dit, je parie que vous mourez d'envie de lui dire ça face à face, non ?... Ou, est–ce que vous auriez peur du HEROS Harry Potter ?**

**L'homme a serré les poings, mais il n'a pas répondu. Etant donné que Sheila l'a dit à un ton de voix plus élevé que lui, tout le monde s'était retourné et il semblerait que ça ne lui convenait pas.**

– **Maudite _sang–de–bourbe_ – il a murmuré en s'éloignant.**

**Notre première visite, seuls, au Chemin de Traverse était devenu un fiasco. Les paroles de cet homme résonnaient toujours dans ma tête "et dans tous les cas, il continue à être un assassin"… Pourquoi ?... Mon papa… avait tué quelqu'un ?**

– **Et si on mangeait ici ? – a suggéré Sheila.**

– **Je n'ai pas faim – je ne mentais pas. J'avais perdu l'appétit après cette rencontre.**

– **Tu n'as pas le choix – elle m'a souri – tu es à moi ces 24 heures.**

**Sheila m'a fait un clin d'œil et ça m'a permis de me sentir mieux. Après tout, ce type l'avait insulté et même comme ça, elle a conservé sa dignité et elle était toujours aussi joyeuse que toujours. Quelque chose que j'admirais chez elle.**

**Nous nous sommes assis dans un des endroits les plus éloignés. C'était très jolie, pour l'ambiance nocturne (nous mangions toujours ici en famille, bien que c'était plus fréquenté par des couples). Peut–être que c'était moi, mais lorsqu'on était ensemble, Sheila et moi, nous ressemblions à des petits adultes… Et tout d'un coup, on parlait des "enfants"… c'était très amusant.**

**Une fois que nous avons commandé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder Sheila, perplexe.**

– **Papa a tué quelqu'un ? – bien je ne gagnerai pas le prix de la personne la plus subtil mais je devais savoir.**

– **James, je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour parler de ça… peut–être que tu devrais attendre de parler avec tonton Harry.**

– **Alors ça c'est un oui ?**

**Sheila a juste dévié le regard.**

– **Alors ce monsieur avait raison ? Ils considèrent tous mon père comme un héros, alors qu'en réalité c'est un assassin ?**

**Sheila a froncé les sourcils, agacée, mais peu à peu, elle a changé son regard en un de compréhension et a soupiré.**

– **James… Te souviens–tu quand tu as pris mon album photo ?**

– **Oui… – j'étais confus. Qu'elle était le rapport entre ça et le passé de mon père qui commençait à ne pas me plaire ? – Et ?**

– **Bien, j'ai cru que tu l'avais perdu, et qu'est–ce que j'ai fait ?**

– **Tu l'as dit à mes parents ?**

– **Qu'est–ce qu'ils ont fait eux ?**

– **Ils m'ont grondés…**

**Maintenant, j'étais pire qu'avant. Elle m'avait fait me souvenir de quelque chose qui me déplaisait extrêmement. J'avais pris l'album photo de Sheila seulement pour le décorer pour son anniversaire, mais mes parents m'avaient grondés sans m'écouter. Peut–être parce que je n'avais pas voulu leur expliquer pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Après ils se sont excusés et ils m'ont dit que je pouvais compter sur eux pour quoi que ce soit.**

– **Et est–ce que ça t'a plu ça ? Ça ne t'a pas fâché d'avoir été jugé sans expliquer tes raisons pour le prendre ?**

– **Ce n'est pas la même chose ! – je me suis fâché.**

– **Bien sûr que si ! – Sheila a levé la voix pour couvrir la mienne – Tu es en train de juger ton père sans connaître ses véritables raisons. De la même façon que tu as eu la chance d'expliquer tes raisons, je crois que tu n'es personne pour donner des conclusions de quelque chose dont tu n'as aucune connaissance. Seulement parce qu'un abruti vient et te dit quelque chose, ne signifie pas que tu vas le croire, n'est–ce pas ?... parle avec tonton et après ça, nous verrons si tu continues à penser de la même façon stupide qu'à l'instant.**

**Nous sommes restés dans un lourd silence. Je n'ai pu empêcher que toute la colère que j'avais s'envole à nouveau. Sheila avait raison. Je ne suis personne pour juger mon père… en plus, il a toujours été mon modèle à suivre, mon héros personnel… il m'a appris à respecter tout le monde, et à toujours connaître les personnes avant de les juger. Il était temps de suivre son exemple.**

– **Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu te fâches – j'ai souri à Sheila, en lui faisant comprendre que j'avais finalement capter son message.**

– **Tu es encore petit, Jamie – elle m'a dit en me montrant son doux visage – mais tu es beaucoup plus mûr que beaucoup d'enfants de ton âge… c'est quelque chose de très bien, et c'est en partie grâce à l'influence de tonton Harry… Tu verras que quand vous parlerez, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.**

**Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'appelait pas Jamie… j'ai souri. Elle avait raison… je devais parler avec mon père finalement.**

– **Ça a l'air délicieux – Sheila a savouré. On avait apporté les plats.**

– **Eh, je croyais qu'on ne laissait pas rentrer des enfants seuls aux restaurants.**

– **Oh, j'ai seulement dit que je venais de la part de Tati Hermione… elle et tonton Ron viennent souvent. En plus, j'ai déjà 13 ans, alors je suis dans la norme ˆˆ.**

– **Tu leur as dit qu'ils nous rejoindraient ici ?**

– **Oui ––'… c'était la seule façon pour qu'ils nous laissent entrer.**

**Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.**

– **Eh ! Devine quoi ? Natalia et John sont ensemble ! – Sheila semblait être en train de raconter une nouvelle surprenante.**

– **C'est vrai ? – ça m'a surpris. Voilà pourquoi Natalia n'avait pas beaucoup rendue visite à Sheila pendant l'été.**

– **Oui ˆˆ… je te l'avais dit, mes plans fonctionnent toujours.**

– **Depuis quand ? ¬¬**

– **Très drôle ¬¬'**

**Sheila a souri et nous avons continué à discuter. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'à certaines occasions, je rougissais légèrement. Je sais que beaucoup dirait "il est si adorable, il l'aime comme une soeur", mais je crois que les sentiments pour une sœur est différent à celui–là. C'est–à–dire, Eli je l'aime comme une petite sœur. Avec Sheila c'était différent. Elle me faisait rire, et elle me raisonnait toujours. Même maman se tournait vers elle pour me raisonner lorsque j'étais dans mes moments "rebelle". Et jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un avec un si joli sourire et des yeux comme les siens. J'ai dit à papa que j'étais amoureux… comme tonton Ron de Tati Hermione. Comme tonton Draco de Tati Alix. Comme lui de maman.**

**Je devais de toute façon parler avec papa… sans savoir que cette discussion nous rapprocherais plus et me ferait comprendre que tout n'est pas parfait dans ce monde, comme je le pensais.**

oO§0§Oo

Harry : Nous avions décidé de ne pas dire à James à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort. Du moins pas à grands traits, et d'attendre qu'il ait 10 ans pour tout lui expliquer. Pour le moment, nous lui avions seulement inventé que ses grands–parents paternels étaient morts dans un accident (ce qui est… ¾ vrai, non ?). Ginny n'était pas totalement convaincue, mais elle a respecté mon point de vue. C'était seulement que je ne voulais pas que James sache tout ce qui c'était passé en étant si petit. Peut–être qu'il l'aurait compris, mais même comme ça, je pensais que c'était lui ôter l'innocence qui ne devait pas disparaître. Et cette innocence était celle de faire confiance aux autres et qu'il n'y avait de méchanceté en personne.

Lorsque Sheila a ramené James après qu'il ait passé 2 jours chez Draco et Alix, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. James m'a seulement dit un "bonjour" sec, et il est monté dans sa chambre, sans même me regarder à nouveau. Ginny aussi était étonnée.

– Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ? – a demandé Ginny à Sheila.

– Au Chemin de Traverse… je crois qu'un Mangemort nous a embêté…

– Comment ça tu crois ? – j'ai demandé, en tentant de paraître calme. Le simple fait d'entendre le mot "Mangemort" me crispait les nerfs.

– Un homme s'est approché de James, en demandant si c'était ton fils, tonton. Lorsque James a répondu que oui, j'ai pu remarqué quelque chose de noir sur son bras… comme la marque caractéristique des Mangemorts. Tu sais que bien que Voldemort ait été détruit, il y a toujours des Mangemorts… et ils sont toujours avec leur marque pour qu'ils puissent être appelé… j'ai voulu éloigner James avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose mais il a réussi à lui mentionner que tu avais assassiné…

– J'ai compris – j'ai interrompu Sheila – ça dû être désagréable… Est–ce qu'il a mentionné Voldemort ?

– Non… il a seulement dit que tout le monde te considérait un héros, alors que tu ne le méritais pas… et il a sorti son répertoire d'insultes envers moi pour être de sang moldu… ça m'a confirmé qu'il était un Mangemort.

– Je suis navré, Sheila, je ne voulais pas que tu passes par ce moment désagréable.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, tonton… Tu crois que c'est la première fois qu'on m'insulte comme ça ?... je suis même en train de m'y habituer.

– Tu as parlé à James à propos de … celui–dont–on–ne–doit–prononcer–le–nom ? – Ginny semblait un peu effrayée.

Je ne pouvais lui demander d'appeler Voldemort de cette façon, alors que toute sa vie, elle a eu l'habitude de craindre ce nom. Peu de fois, elle l'a mentionné comme ça, et même alors qu'il était déjà dans le passé… c'était difficile d'oublier cette vieille habitude.

– Non, Tati Ginny, j'ai pensé que tonton Harry était le mieux placé… je l'ai seulement calmé, mais il a encore besoin que tu parles avec lui.

– Je vois… – j'ai mis en place mes lunettes, en méditant à ce que je devais faire.

– Je vais parler avec lui – Ginny s'est dirigé vers l'escalier.

– Non – je l'ai retenu – j'irai moi – je savais que tôt ou tard j'aurai cette discussion avec mon fils.

Je suis monté lentement et j'ai vu Ginny dire au revoir à Sheila, et la remercier pour ce q'elle avait fait ! Je n'ai pas raté le regard d'espoir de ma femme. Elle était impatiente que James grandisse pour qu'il se marie avec Sheila. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre… mais au fond, elle savait que ça serait son choix, pour autant qu'elle veuille les marier, maintenant. S'ils se mettaient ensemble, elle serait la plus heureuse. Si non… elle devrait s'y faire.

Je suis entré dans la chambre de James, qui était assis sur son lit, comme s'il m'attendait.

– Nous devons parler – j'ai dit d'une voix suave.

– Je sais…

Lorsque je me suis assis face à lui, un sentiment de joie m'a envahi. Ce je vais lui narrer sera très dur, mais il saura pourquoi il y a autant de gens qui m'appelle héros, même alors que je ne le suis pas, ou pourquoi d'autres gens me haïssait. En le voyant… il me ressemblait tellement, vraiment. Il était mince, avec des yeux verts et de cheveux noirs. Ses lunettes qu'il a du commencer à porter depuis l'âge de 2 ans étaient inévitables. Si ce n'étaient pour les tâches de rousseurs qui sont sur ses joues, il serait ma copie conforme.

– Papa… – la voix de James m'a distrait – Tu vas me parler de ton passé ?

J'ai acquiescé lentement, en prenant une longue inspiration.

– Les choses que je vais te dire seront peut–être un peu… durs… pour ton âge… mais tu es prêt à les connaître… et les comprendre… écoute–moi et ensuite tu sauras quel position adopter…

J'ai commencé à lui narrer avec calme tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie. Depuis que j'ai grandi trompé, jusqu'à mes 11 ans… jusqu'à ce que petit à petit, j'aie dû découvrir la réalité. Et toutes les personnes qui ont fait des sacrifices personnels pour que nous soyons maintenant "en paix". Depuis Hermione, qui a renoncé à qui elle était jusqu'à ses grands–parents, qui m'ont donné la vie… tous aussi important pour moi et tous aussi valeureux.

Et soudain, en étant dans mon récit, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas tout dire à James, pour sa bonté qu'il avait héritée de sa mère. Mais je crois que la majeur partie était que je ne voulais pas me SOUVENIR de ce qui s'était passé. Je ne voulais pas tout revivre, la souffrance, la douleur… Je voulais laissé ça derrière. Commencer une nouvelle vie… avec un nouveau futur.

C'est bête. C'est une partie de ce que je suis. Tout ce que j'ai vécu… C'EST DEJA UNE PARTIE DE MOI… je ne peux pas l'effacer comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Il y a eu de la douleur mais il y a eu également des moments de joie. J'ai su que mes parents m'aimaient comme jamais. Que mon parrain donnerait tout pour moi. Que mes amis étaient de vrais amis et qu'ils se sacrifieraient pour m'aider. Et que même mes ennemis pourraient changer. J'ai ma vie faite grâce à ce qui s'est passé. Et en le racontant à James, c'était comme enlacer à nouveau le passé et l'intégrer dans ma vie.

En terminant mon récit, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Peut–être que James pensait qu j'était en train d'exagérer et que j'aimais me mettre comme vedette des événements. Hermione avait raison pour ça, j'étais toujours la victime, et narrer cela m'a fait remarquer qu'à certaines occasions, j'étais, moi aussi, un véritable idiot.

Pour toute réponse, James s'est approché de moi et m'a enlacé très fort. Mon fils avait tout parfaitement compris… il m'avait donné le bénéfice du doute… et il a compris ce qui s'était passé. Comme moi–même, j'ai compris quand on m'a fait remarquer que mon père n'était pas si bon que je le croyais… mais en fin de compte, c'était un humain. Et moi aussi.

En regardant le reflet de James en train de m'embrasser, je pourrais jurer avoir vu le reflet de mon père derrière… souriant. Semblable à moi, mais avec les yeux marron. J'ai cillé et l'image a disparu. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais je me suis senti beaucoup mieux après ça.

Durant le dîner, Ginny a remarqué que James et moi nous parlions plus librement des événements. Je remarquais que James avait pour moi une certaine admiration comme héros que tout le monde mentionnait. Maintenant, il avait confiance en moi… maintenant, nous étions des amis.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'accepter mon passé, me rapprocherais également de mon fils… peut–être que c'est quelque chose que beaucoup ne tiennent pas compte.

oO§0§Oo

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester... Enlaçant le passé... 31 Octobre…_**

A suivre…

Salut à tous !

Voici un de mes chapitres préférés. J'espère que vous avez autant aimé. Il ne reste plus que 11 chapitres dont 3 épilogues. Je suis desolée mais ayant un problème de connexion je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews vu que je ne l'ai pas sous les yeux, mais je vous en remercie tout de même. Le prochain chapitre viendra au plus vite.

Bisous à tous.

Gaby B.


	33. Souvenirs : L’amour n’a pas d’âge ?

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

**Chap. 33. "Souvenirs : L'amour n'a pas d'âge ?" – Neuvième partie.**

oO§0§Oo

_Sheila : La troisième année avait commencée, et papa s'était intégré à nouveau comme professeur. Six mois de cours avec tonton Harry ont été amusants, mais papa me manquait. Il n'y avait personne comme lui pour donner les cours._

_Ce qui m'excitait le plus c'est que j'allais commencer avec mon cours à option. Ça serait surement très intéressant, et le professeur semblait très aimable, et il était très charismatique._

_- Allez, Sheila, c'est enfin vendredi - m'a dit Natalia avec un sourire idiot._

_- Oui, et ?_

_- Fais ton innocente… tu auras enfin ton cours de "**Préparation pour Aurors**"… tu as parlé de ça pendant toute la semaine._

_- Bein, ce cours me plait, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?... ce qui est bien c'est que j'ai cours avant le dîner, comme ça, ça sera plus déstressant._

_John s'est approché de nous, et comme il en avait toujours l'habitude, il a pris la place à côté de Natalia._

_Ils se mettraient sûrement dans leur discussion amoureuse, c'est pourquoi je me suis déconnecté à nouveau. Le professeur Ewal semblait un peu réservé, ça me faisait un peu peur que ça soit un cours conflictuel à cause de ma personnalité. Mais il n'était pas un expert pour rien… n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Sheila, je suis en train de te parler !_

_Natalia a attiré mon attention en me lançant un raisin._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ¬¬… on ne gâche pas la nourriture – je l'ai réprimandé, en ressemblant à maman._

_- Je demandais si tu avais déjà un cavalier pour le bal de Noël – elle m'a dit avec un ton de voix coléreux – et je n'ai rien gâché, disons que c'était pour le bien général._

_- Bal de Noël ? Mais on vient juste de commencer l'année ! Comment veux-tu que je pense à ça ?_

_- Tu devrais ! Après on te volera tes prises… j'assume qu'Hewler ne t'a pas invité._

_J'ai rougi légèrement. Michael et moi, nous étions devenus des meilleurs amis… mais il n'y avait pas plus que ça encore._

_- Non - j'ai répondu finalement – et je ne suis pas pressée en plus, je ne sais même pas si j'irai de toute façon._

_- Si tu veux je peux te présenter Diego Rusler… il ne te quitte pas des yeux à chaque match – John m'a fait un clin d'œil._

_- Et pour quoi faire ? - j'ai demandé avec un peu d'ironie – en plus, je le connais déjà. Gryffondor de notre année, il me demande souvent mes notes de potions._

_- Ça, c'est seulement un prétexte – a souri John._

_- Laisse-la, elle est abrutiepar Hewler… Sheila, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un de plus… adéquat pour toi._

_Ça commençait à me fatiguer. C'était vrai, j'étais un peu jalouse que Natalia ait un petit ami. C'était une bonne jalousie… de vouloir une relation de respect et affection comme celle qu'elle a avec John. Mais ça ne signifiait pas que je devrais sortir avec n'importe qui, ou qu'elle juge Michael de cette façon._

_- Je vais au cours de Potions – je me suis levée._

_- Ne te fâche pas - m'a demandé Natalia._

_- Alors, respecte mes goûts… lorsque j'ai appris tes sentiments pour John, je t'ai aidé sans y penser à deux fois. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me soutenir de la même façon ?_

_Natalia a soupiré._

_- Tu as raison, je suis désolée… c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse._

_- Je te suis reconnaissante pour ton intérêt, mais je suis une grande fille, je pourrai le surmonter…_

_Je me suis éloignée de la table des Serpentards pour me diriger vers les cachots._

_- Sheila !_

_Je me suis retournée, en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix, Michael s'est approché de moi en avançant à grands pas._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Tu vas si tôt en classe ?_

_- J'ai envie de trouver une place devant - j'ai souri en forme de plaisanterie._

_- Eh… Comment va ton frère ?_

_La question m'étonnait un peu… D'où est-ce que ça vient ça ?_

_- Bien… pourquoi le demandes-tu ?_

_- C'est que j'ai su qu'il avait été malade… j'espère qu'il va mieux…_

_Comment avait-il appris ça ? Si c'était pendant les vacances !_

_- Oh… eh bien, c'était juste un rhume, mais c'est un bébé très fort. Et comment l'as-tu su ?_

_- Des informateurs que j'ai par là… je t'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse avec un garçon…_

_C'était mon imagination ou Michael était très attentif à moi ?_

_- Ahhh… oui, c'était James, le fils du professeur Potter…_

_- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup - s'est surpris Michael – on dirait une version en plus petit du professeur Potter. Et quel âge a-t-il ?_

_- Il a 8 ans…_

_- Tu es comme sa grande sœur, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, quelque chose comme ça - j'ai souri – je m'occupe de lui depuis petit, alors il est très attaché à moi. On nous disait toujours que quand on serait grand, on se marierait, tu peux le croire ?_

_Michael a souri et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rougir. Il est très beau._

_- Ça serait dommage – Michael s'est approché de moi et m'a pris la main – parce que, dans ce cas, il devrait être mon rival…_

_Maintenant, j'étais effectivement totalement rouge. Michael s'est approché lentement de moi, et ses lèvres sont sur le point de frôler les miennes, que je me suis éloignée brusquement._

_- Je dois aller en cours de potions – je me suis lâchée de la main de Michael – on se verra après._

_Je l'ai salué avec une vague de la main dans les airs et j'ai repris mon chemin. C'était moins une ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il tente quelque chose avant qu'on ait parlé clairement. Oui, il me plaisait, et il semblerait que c'était réciproque… mais il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Et je n'aimerais pas qu'on joue avec mes sentiments._

_L'incident avec Michael s'est envolé de mon esprit jusqu'à ce que Natalia me demande à nouveau des excuses. Je la comprenais, mais ça faisait un an et demi qu'elle me chantait le même refrain. Jusqu'à présent, Michael n'avait rien fait, alors ça me semblait juste qu'elle baisse un peu sa paranoïa._

_La journée est passée rapidement et est arrivé l'heure de mon cours le plus attendu du semestre… **Préparation pour Aurors**._

_Avec une ponctualité excessive, je suis arrivée devant la salle de classe, qui était fermé. Je ne savais pas si je devais frapper ou pas, mais finalement je me suis décidée, et j'ai frappé légèrement à la porte._

_- Entrez - j'ai entendu une voix douce, mais très virile._

_Je suis entrée avec beaucoup de précautions. C'était une salle… des plus étranges. Il y avait uniquement un bureau, une chaise et une cheminée. Tout le reste était tapissé, dans sa totalité en rouge. Depuis le sol, les murs, et même le plafond. Que c'est bizarre. Un candélabre pendait soigneusement au plafond, celui-là était très beau._

_- Vous pensez entrer un jour ? – m'a dit une voix, un peu impatiente._

_J'ai rougi légèrement. Ça commençait déjà mal. J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, sans savoir que faire._

_- Très bien… Sheila Malfoy ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Excellent… ton cours sera de 18h à 19h, juste avant le diner… tous les vendredis, sans excuses, ni prétextes._

_La voix venait du bureau, mais je n'arrivais pas très bien à voir la personne qui l'émettait._

_- Je suis Erich Ewal, ton nouveau professeur. Je tutoie tous mes élèves et je les appelle par leurs prénoms à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. J'ai assez avec le fait de devoir vous enseignez la défense défensive et les manœuvres d'attaque, comme pour en plus tenir compte de toute cette formalité pesante. Ne crains rien, le professeur Potter m'approuve, bien que hors de cette salle, comme n'importe quel professeur, il y aura la formalité du vouvoiement… tu peux m'appeler comme tu le veux, mais hors de cette salle, je suis le professeur Ewal… Compris ?_

_- Oui, professeur - j'ai répondu un peu timidement._

_- Assieds-toi._

_J'ai tourné autour de moi-même, et comme il n'y avait pas de chaises, je me suis assise face à la cheminée. Le professeur était en train de sortir quelque chose de son bureau, et en me voyant assise par terre, il a souri._

_- J'allais te faire apparaître une chaise… mais je vois que tu as déjà trouvé un endroit confortable._

_- Vous n'avez pas dit où est-ce que vous vouliez que je m'asseye – je lui ai répondu à voix basse._

_- Tu as de l'initiative, c'est primordiale pour les Aurors._

_Le professeur s'est approché et s'est assis face à moi, et finalement j'ai pu le voir clairement. Il semblait trop jeune… il ne faisait même pas les 23 ans qu'il avait (ou qu'on m'avait dit qu'il avait Ô.ô). Il avait les cheveux foncés et courts, mais coiffés de côté, et ça marquait beaucoup les traits de son visage, qui n'étaient pas beaucoup marqués. Ses yeux étaient couleur miel et ils reflétaient beaucoup de bonté. Il était un peu mince, et grand, mais pas aussi grand que tonton Ron… une taille moyenne. Il portait une robe foncée, qui le rendait un peu mystérieux._

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une sympathie pour le professeur était né immédiatement. C'était comme si nous étions connectés dans la même fréquence (c'est une expression de Tati Hermione qui m'était restée ¬¬')_

_- Tu connais quelque chose sur les sorts de défenses et d'attaque ?_

_- Oui… un peu._

_J'ai commencé à lui parler de tous les sorts de défense que je connaissais et de ceux que j'avais lus (je crois que j'ai parlé un peu de ceux d'attaque)._

_- Stop… STOP ! - m'a crié le professeur, en voyant que je ne me taisais pas. Bein, c'est lui qui a demandé ¬¬U – je vois que tu as appris par cœur toute la bibliothèque… pour la théorie, tu es bonne… voyons voir pour la pratique… mets-toi debout._

_J'ai obéi rapidement._

_- Sort ta baguette et mets-toi en position d'attaque._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Fais-le._

_J'ai mis ma main dans ma robe puis j'ai sorti ma baguette._

_- Nous allons faire un petit duel… sorts de défenses uniquement, voyons voir si tu peux les accorder…_

_Le professeur a sorti sa baguette et s'est mis face à moi._

_- Prête ?_

_- Eh bien…_

_- Un… deux… trois… Alcotera !_

_Une forte lumière est sortie de la baguette du professeur._

_- Ill… !_

_Je ne pouvais pas. Je tentais de dire un sort, mais ça ne sortait pas. Le sort du professeur m'a donné en plein dans le mille, et m'a expulsé contre le mur le plus proche. Ce qui était bien c'est qu'il était tapissé, alors il ne m'est rien arrivé._

_- Ça, c'était… stupide, Sheila – le professeur a offert sa main pour m'aider à me lever – tu n'as même pas pu te défendre. Voyons voir, encore une fois._

_Je ne dois pas vous dire combien de fois nous avons répétés ça. Je me suis scratchée, facilement, dix fois, et le professeur commençait aussi à s'exaspérer._

_- Je vois que ça a été une erreur que tu choisisses cette matière, vu que tu n'as aucun talent pour les sorts… la théorie est une chose, la pratique en est une autre. Apprendre par cœur la bibliothèque ne te servira à rien, avec les autres professeurs ça t'aiderait, avec moi, c'est une perte de temps… un, deux, trois… Alcotera ! – voilà, nous y allions de nouveau, la lumière blanche est venue vers moi à nouveau._

_Mais j'étais déjà en colère. Il m'avait balancé contre le mur un nombre infini de fois, et il doutait toujours de mes talents. Et quoi, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que j'apprenne des sorts par cœur ? De quelle façon allais-je pouvoir les dire sinon ? Je devais savoir à quoi ils servent, non ? Je savais faire des sorts de défense et j'allais lui prouver ! _

_- Illuminus ! – je me suis finalement décidée et j'ai crié._

_De ma baguette est sortie une lumière jaune qui s'est étendu dans toute la pièce._

_- Impulsaris ! - j'ai crié, en contre-attaquant._

_Oh, oh… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Une lumière verte a percuté le professeur, ce qui l'a lancé à plusieurs mètres en arrière._

_Merlin ! Cette fois-ci, j'étais perdue. J'avais attaqué un professeur ! Je me suis approchée rapidement, très angoissée. Le professeur était toujours étendu au sol._

_- Ça, ça a été dur - c'est tout ce qu'il a dit lorsqu'il m'a vu m'approcher._

_- Professeur, je suis réellement navrée ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que je vous emmène à l'infirmerie ? S'il vous plait, ne faites pas en sorte qu'on m'expulse ! Je n'ai pas pu me contenir et… !_

_- Sheila – il m'a interrompu – du calme, il ne s'est rien passé._

_- Comment ça rien ? - j'ai osé répliquer – Je vous ai attaqué !_

_- Oui, ça c'est un bon point – le professeur s'est redressé pour s'asseoir et est resté face à moi – on était sensé pratiqué uniquement des sorts de défenses et pas d'attaque._

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et… !_

_- Voyons voir – il m'a interrompu à nouveau – relaxe-toi, et analysons tout calmement. D'abord, ne t'excuse pas, un sort de défense est toujours suivi d'un sort d'attaque… mieux vaut attaquer pour ne pas donner d'opportunité à l'adversaire. Je vois que je me suis trompé, et que finalement, oui, tu as l'instinct d'un Auror._

_J'ai rougi légèrement pour le compliment._

_- Cependant – il a dit avec une voix dure – le fait que tu le fasses après que je t'ai attaqué 11 fois, ce n'est pas du tout bon. Tu te contenais parce que tu me voyais plus comme le professeur que comme l'ennemi. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si tu connais un des Mangemorts ? Tu vas laisser que tes sentiments personnels s'interposent ? Même en risquant ta vie ?_

_- N-non… je…_

_- C'est difficile… mais s'il y a bien quelque chose qui caractérise les Aurors, c'est d'être froid, d'être objectifs. Penser clairement devant N'IMPORTE QUEL situation, sommes-nous d'accord ?_

_- Oui… mais c'est difficile._

_- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là – le professeur m'a souri._

_- Mais alors…_

_L'idée d'arrivée à être quelqu'un de froid, m'effrayait. Je n'aimerai pas ne pas pouvoir démontrer aux gens que j'aime combien ils m'importent. Le professeur semblait deviner mes pensées._

_- Non, Sheila. Tu seras uniquement froide avec ceux qui le méritent. Comme Auror, tu seras objective, c'est tout. Dans les autres aspects de ta vie, heureusement, tu seras comme toujours… Ou est-ce que je devrais dire malheureusement ?_

_J'ai souri pour le trait d'esprit du professeur, ça me faisait me sentir mieux._

_- Moi aussi, je craignais ça – il m'a dit dans un ton de confidence – mais crois-moi, je suis toujours aussi sentimental, c'est uniquement en tant qu'Auror que je pense clairement._

_- _**ˆˆ**'_... ça, ça me réjouit._

_Nous sommes tous deux restés silencieux. Je ne savais pas comment le professeur a interprété mes paroles, mais moi, je le disais avec un peu d'admiration et… de l'espoir ?... je ne savais pas, c'est comme ça que je l'ai senti et arrêter de me regarder comme ça ¬¬'._

_- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi cette pièce est tapissée - j'ai finalement dit pour casser le silence – comme ça personne ne se blesse._

_- Ça ne marche pas toujours – a répondu le professeur – mais tu es la première qui la remarqué. Beaucoup pensent que c'est pour une de mes fantaisies. _

_- Vous êtes très jeune pour être Auror - j'ai continué avec la discussion mais je me suis réprimandée, quel sorte de commentaire était-ce ça ? ¬¬_

_- Tu le crois ? J'ai 23 ans – il m'a expliqué – en plus depuis Poudlard, nous avons déjà la moitié de chemin parcouru, avec deux ans de préparation après, c'est tout… depuis là, l'expérience de travailler en tant qu'Auror, ou dans mon cas, comme professeur. Bien que tu en doutes, les élèves te donnent beaucoup de sagesse._

_- Oh, bien sur que oui - j'étais d'accord avec lui – on peut toujours apprendre des autres… Et pourquoi vous êtes vous décidé à enseigner ?_

_- J'ai travaillé en tant qu'Auror jusqu'à 22 ans… je voulais un nouveau défi… et jusqu'à présent, Poudlard l'a été._

_- Que c'est merveilleux - j'ai exclamé avec une certaine admiration – en plus, Poudlard est la meilleure école de magie… Dans quelle maison avez-vous été ?_

_- A Serdaigle… j'ai été un orgueilleux aigle._

_- Eh bien ! Moi, j'ai toujours cru que j'irais aussi à Serdaigle, mais le Choixpeau m'as mise à Serpentard. Peut-être que c'est pour mon papa. Lorsque j'ai lu "**Poudlard, une histoire**" je me suis beaucoup surprise, parce que des fois nous avons des qualités que nous ne connaissons pas. _

_- Pour ça tu as raison… bon, je crois que nous nous sommes suffisamment reposé, maintenant, nous allons continuer avec la leçon._

_- Oui_

_Je me suis mise debout, et nous avons continué à pratiquer des sorts de défenses, mais maintenant, j'étais plus confiante._

_Je suis sortie de la salle de classe, très heureuse, tellement heureuse que j'avais oublié ma colère contre Natalia et je lui ai détaillé ma leçon. Elle avait décidé de prendre "**Division sportive du Ministère**", et elle disait que c'était intéressant (elle qui aime beaucoup le sport, mais pas trop le pratiquer)._

_Les cours avec le professeur Ewal étaient mes cours favoris. J'apprenais beaucoup, en plus, nous discutions, nous étions comme des amis. Nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun, il me disait même que je me ressemblais à lui lors de son époque d'étudiant. Naturellement, ça, ça me flattait beaucoup. Même avec sa permission, je n'osais pas le tutoyer ou l'appeler par son prénom, mais c'était bien, lui m'appelait Sheila, alors avec ça, ça me suffisait._

_Natalia me disait qu'on dirait que je commençais à tomber amoureuse du professeur. Quelle bêtise ! C'est normal que tu idolâtres un de tes professeurs, non ?... et bon, il est très attrayant… à sa façon mystérieux, mais de là dehors… Natalia exagérait seulement, de plus le professeur ne me donnait aucun traitement de faveur. J'étais son élève… et peut-être un peu sa confidente (il me disait de ces trucs !), mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Du moins pas encore._

_Le bal de Noël était presque là… Tati Hermione était chaque jour plus énorme. Samuel aussi, de son côté, grandissait à pas de loup. Tout le monde me manquait, et j'étais impatiente que les vacances arrivent pour aller avec papa à la maison. Michael ne m'invitait toujours pas au bal… et je croyais qu'il n'allait pas le faire. En fait, il ne me faisait que des insinuations physiques (me prendre la main, par exemple.), mais rien de sérieux._

_- Très bien, Sheila, j'espère que tu as pratiqué la façon de refléter les choses. Souviens-toi que tu peux le faire de deux façons…_

_- Oui, mais j'ai de la peine à l'annexer à la contre attaque._

_- Question de pratique… maintenant, nous verrons si tu t'es améliorée…_

_Le professeur Ewal et moi, nous étions dans le couloir, sur le point d'entrer en classe, lorsque Michael est arrivé très agité._

_- Sheila ! C'est bien que je t'ai trouvé !... Bonjour, professeur Ewal._

_- Monsieur Hewler – a salué cordialement le professeur._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Michael ? Je suis en cours…_

_- Je sais ! C'est juste que…_

_Michael semblait incertain entre ce qu'il voulait me dire, ce qui m'intriguait encore plus._

_- Je vous attends à l'intérieur, Miss Malfoy…_

_- Oui, professeur…_

_Le professeur a fait demi-tour, puis s'est assis à son bureau mais il avait laissé la porte ouverte._

_- Michael ? - j'ai demandé, vu qu'il ne disait rien - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Je… - Michael serrait les poings – Tu veux aller au bal de Noël avec moi ?_

_J'ai rougi totalement (maintenant que j'y pense, je rougis très facilement ¬¬'). Je ne m'y attendais pas… à une semaine du bal… et en plus à un moment si… inapproprié, est le mot ?_

_J'ai regardé minutieusement Michael. Il était toujours avec les poings fermés, et en fait, il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, il avait son regard fixé sur le sol. Si ce n'était pas si incongru, je dirais qu'on l'avait obligé à me demander d'aller au bal avec lui._

_Et si c'était le cas ?... Allons, Sheila… Qui l'obligerait ?... au moins, c'est ce que n'importe qui penserai, n'est-ce pas ?... bien après, je me suis rendue compte de beaucoup de choses._

_- Et ? – il m'a dit impatient – Que dis-tu ?_

_- Eh bien… - je ne savais que répondre – très bien – je me suis finalement décidée - j'irai avec toi._

_- Ah – il ne semblait pas très heureux, mais j'avais décidé d'omettre ça – alors je te verrais à l'entrée de la Grande Salle ce jour-là… au revoir._

_Il s'est éloigné de moi sans regarder en arrière. C'est moi ou ce n'était pas la réaction NORMAL de quelqu'un qui invite une autre personne à un bal ?_

_Je suis entrée dans la salle de classe, confuse, puis j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi. Le professeur a semblé remarquer ma distraction mais il n'a rien dit. Nous avons commencé les sorts de reflets, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. Ça m'avait confondu._

_- Sheila… Sheila ! - le professeur a attiré mon attention – Tu n'es pas en classe ! Il vaudrait mieux que nous laissions la leçon d'aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses mieux te concentrer._

_- Je suis désolée - j'avais honte – excusez-moi de vous faire perdre votre temps._

_- Sornettes, nous sommes trop en avance dans le programme. Si seulement tous les élèves étaient comme toi. Nous avons déjà vu des sorts qu'on aurait du voir en avril… nous avons presque terminé le programme du cours._

_Ça me consolait un peu, le fait de ne pas être trop en retard (ou plutôt TRES en avance)._

_- Tu peux te retirer - m'a dit le professeur – mange tranquille, et essaie de te relaxer._

_- Monsieur - j'ai parlé timidement – je me demandais… Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Mais… c'est quelque chose de plus… personnel. Ça n'a rien à avoir avec le cours…_

_Le professeur m'a regardé étonné, mais a acquiescé lentement, puis s'est assis face à la cheminée._

_Je l'ai imité en me mettant face à lui. Ça, c'était notre endroit favori, et en plus, nous parlions toujours tranquillement là. Il y a quelque chose d'apaisant avec le feu._

_- Et que voulais-tu demander ? – il a dit, vu mon silence soudain._

_- Eh bien… vous êtes un garçon… _

_- C'est ce que disent les rumeurs – il m'a souri._

_- Bon - j'ai rougi, en souriant - c'est très délicat… mais j'aimerai avoir un conseil masculin._

_- Alors je verrais en quoi je peux t'aider._

_- Vous voyez… Michael, c'est-à-dire… le garçon qui est arrivé…_

_- Oui, Michael Hewler, Serpentard qui est en quatrième année maintenant, qui prend ce cours le lundi, une heure avant le déjeuner – a récité le professeur. Dis donc, comme il connaissait la vie de tous ses élèves _**ˆˆ**'

_- Oui… lui… bien… il m'a invité au bal de Noël._

_Le professeur m'a regardé étonné (et je ne sais pas si c'était mon imagination, mais j'ai vu une certaine irritation dans ses yeux)._

_- Je l'ai entendu – il a ajouté avec un certain ton irrité vu que j'ai laissé la porte ouverte._

_- Ah, oui ! – je l'avais oublié --' – alors vous avez tout vu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- En effet._

_- Est-ce normal… ? Lorsque je lui ai dit oui… il n'était même pas excité. Il avait même l'air déçu… je ne le comprends pas._

_Là, j'étais… en train de demander des conseils amoureux à mon professeur. C'est que je lui faisais tellement confiance… je ne sais pas… C'était comme si je pouvais parler de tout avec lui._

_Ne m'interprétez pas mal, j'ai aussi beaucoup confiance en mon papa, trop. Mais, en ce qui concerne les garçons, il devenait un peu étrange. En plus, il était occupé avec les examens de fin de trimestre et tout ça._

_- Peut-être qu'il était nerveux – le professeur semblait être en train de le méditer – il ne voulait pas paraître trop impatient. Beaucoup dissimule leur joie avec de l'indifférence, au moins dans mon expérience personnel, c'est ce que je fais._

_- Quoi ? Alors, par exemple, je pourrai vous plaire et vous feignez l'indifférence alors qu'en vous, vous mourrez pour me dire que je vous attire ? - j'avais demandé tout ça sans penser._

_En me rendant compte de l'exemple si MAUVAIS que j'avais choisi, il était déjà trop tard. Le professeur avait rougi excessivement, en fait il semblait si rouge que les cheveux de tonton Ron._

_- On pourrait dire ça comme ça – il m'a finalement répondu, toujours rouge – mais c'est un exemple très drastique. _

_- Pourquoi le dites-vous ?_

_- Eh bien, pour commencer, il n'y a pas moyen que deux personnes comme toi et moi, soyons attirés l'un par l'autre, mais si ça serait le cas, eh bien, oui, je feindrai de l'indifférence. Peut-être que c'est considéré comme de la crainte d'être rejeté._

_- Mais pourquoi aurait-il peur d'être rejeté ? – je suis exaspérée ¬¬ - si je lui ai dit oui !_

_- Bien, il peut aussi penser que s'il montrait sa joie, tu penserais qu'il était désespéré. Ça arrive._

_- Quel sottise ! - J'ai soupiré – mais alors… ce n'est pas mauvais signe, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Mmm… je ne crois pas… Tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… le temps me le dira… Est-ce que je peux vous poser une autre question ?_

_- Bien sur._

_- Pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que deux personnes comme vous et moi, s'attirent mutuellement ?_

_Le professeur a rougi à nouveau. Bon, ma curiosité est grande. Est-ce que je suis moche ? Ou ma personnalité est si antipathique que je n'attirerai jamais quelqu'un comme lui ? Je ne suis pas intéressante ? Il fallait que je le sache !_

_Ce n'est pas que ça m'importait bien sûr…_

_- Sheila… d'abord, nous avons une énorme différence d'âge… ça veut déjà tout dire._

_- Bien sûr que non ! – j'ai défendu – ce ne sont que dix ans. En plus, l'âge n'est pas quelque chose d'important, professeur, l'amour c'est l'amour._

_- Crois-tu que tu pourrais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui pourrait être ton grand frère ? Moi, j'ai vécu des choses que tu vivras à peine… et ça, ça nous donnerait des raisons qui nous distancierons._

_- Ça, c'est ridicule – j'ai continué avec mon point de vue – parce que de toute façon, je vivrais les choses par lesquels vous avez déjà passé et peut-être que ce serait même plus amusant avec quelqu'un qui m'accompagne. De plus, l'âge est quelque chose de mental, il y a beaucoup plus de critères comme l'attraction et l'empathie, à moi, ça ne m'importerait pas que vous ayez l'âge de mon papa, ou de mon grand-père, si je vous aimais, si je trouverais en vous cette personne spéciale qui me comble, ça ne m'importerait pas et j'essaierais d'être heureuse à vos côtés._

_Le professeur m'a regardé déconcerté. Moi-même, je me suis étonnée de ma réaction. Pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça ? Pourquoi devais-je défendre mon point de vue ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose de marquant dans le thème que nous étions en train de toucher… mais je ne voulais pas non plus que ça passe au-dessus du professeur. Je voulais qu'il voie qu'on pouvait avoir une relation sans que l'âge importe. C'était juste que je ne comprenais pas la raison de cette obstination à qu'il capte mon point de vue._

_- Peut-être que tu as raison – il a dit après une longue pause – mais les deux parties devraient partager ce sentiment… pas vrai ?_

_Nous nous sommes regardés et nous sommes à nouveau retrouvés dans un silence inconfortable. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Que lui, oui, avait ce sentiment ? Ou que je l'avais ? Peut-être que je lisais TROP entre les lignes, en plus c'est moi qui avait lancé la conversation._

_- Il se fait tard pour toi, vas-y, avant que tu n'arrives pas à diner. – le professeur s'est levé et m'a offert sa main pour m'aider._

_Il est si gentleman… si mignon… mais on pouvait dire que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui… merci…_

_Je suis sortie du bureau, encore confuse. La seule chose qui était sûr, c'est que j'avais accepté d'aller au bal avec Michael Hewler, et que je n'étais pas si sûre que lui veuille y aller avec moi._

_Natalia, bien sûr, a commencé à en faire tout un plat. Mais en se rappelant mes paroles, elle s'est calmée, et nous avons commencé à prévoir comment nous allions nous habiller ce jour-là. Elle voulait éblouir John, étant donné que c'était leur premier bal ensemble. A moi, ça ne m'importait pas tant._

_Mon cavalier ne se montrait pas plus enthousiaste non plus. Il ne me parlait pas plus que l'essentiel. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas dans tout ceci, mais peut-être que le professeur avait raison, et qu'il voulait seulement se rendre intéressant._

_Le jour du bal est arrivé, et je supportais à peine Natalia avec toutes ses histoires. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle ne savait même pas comment tenir une fourchette correctement. Je me demandais si John était pareil ?_

_- Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois pas nerveuse ! – m'a dit Natalia, même avec un peu de reproche dans la voix._

_- Eh bien… non…_

_- EH BIEN MOI JE LE SUIS !_

_- Ne crie pas _

_Et ça a été comme ça touuuuuute la journée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait avec ce bal mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment._

_Malheureusement, nous devions nous préparer avec les harpies (Isabella et Aimée), alors nous nous ignorions tout le temps._

_- C'est bon… tu es magnifique – j'ai complimenté Natalia (sinon elle m'aurait arrachée la tête¬¬')_

_- Merci ! J'espère que ça plaira à John…_

_- Allons, il adorera, tu es magnifique._

_- Malfoy, tu as prévu de t'amuser à cette soirée ? – Isabella m'a regardé avec mépris._

_Très bien, là, il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Isabella et moi, nous ne nous parlions pas à moins que ça soit pour nous insulter, ce qui me semblait, à moi, amusant. Peu avant la fin de la première année, elle avait dit qu'elle se vengerait pour la bagarre dans la salle commune (elle a brulé mon album ¬¬U), mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien eu. Et tout d'un coup, elle me parlait comme si nous étions de grandes amies ? J'ai décidé de l'ignorer._

_- J'espère que oui, vu que tu iras avec mon imbécile de cousin – Isabella a continué à parler – ça sera une soirée à se remémorer… parce que j'irai avec le plus beau garçon de Poudlard._

_Natalia et moi, nous avons échangé des regards._

_- Je parle de Terrence Fecher, bien sûr…_

_Isabella a continué de raconter à quel point Terrence était merveilleux et il avait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas… Pourquoi s'était-elle décidée à nous parler maintenant ? Ça ne me disait rien de bon._

_Finalement, nous sommes descendues. John attendait déjà Natalia, et il est resté bouche bée en la voyant. Bon, ça c'était la réaction qu'espérait Natalia._

_Michael s'est approché de moi, mais son regard était triste. _

_- Oh, tu es très bien – il l'a dit avec un tel enthousiasme que j'ai failli le croire (ça, c'est du sarcasme_**ˆˆ**'

_- Oui… toi aussi…_

_Il m'a prise par la main et nous sommes entrés dans la Grande Salle, où tout le monde était assis confortablement, et quelques intrépides dansaient déjà au rythme de la musique. Je crois que nous étions arrivés un peu tard. A la table des professeurs, papa me regardait avec attention. Il y avait également le professeur Ewal, qui était très beau avec sa robe de soirée, et lorsqu'il m'a vu, m'a souri._

_Michael et moi, nous avons dansé un peu. Nous étions tous deux distraits, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi lui était si sérieux. Et je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi cette nervosité m'envahissait lorsque j'étais avec lui. Michael était très beau, et très aimable… je crois qu'il me plait beaucoup. Mais le mot important ici est "crois"._

_Contrairement à moi, Natalia et John s'amusait énormément. J'ai vu Lionel voler de la nourriture de la table des professeurs, il ne changera jamais ¬¬'._

_Après avoir dansé sur quelques chansons, Michael m'a demandé de nous asseoir pour discuter. J'ai remarqué que près de nous, étaient Isabella et son cavalier. Lionel était aussi assis, à la table que nous partagions avec Isabella, en train de manger avidement (il disait que les bals le frustrait Ô.ô … c'est un garçon étrange)._

_- Voilà, c'est… - j'ai remarqué que la voix de Michael tremblait un peu – je… je crois que je n'ai pas été sincère… et je crois que…_

_Bon… voilà enfin l'explication. Nous verrons si j'allais être déçue ou pas._

_Mais Michael n'a même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer. Une fille de Serpentard, de son année, s'est approchée de nous. Je l'avais déjà vue avant, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention._

_- Michael, enfin… Tu as fini ?_

_S'il a fini ? Quoi donc ?... je n'aimais pas la tournure des événements._

_- Je… je viens juste… mieux vaut que tu t'en ailles, Suemy – Michael lui a adressé un regard dur._

_- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?... bon dis-lui maintenant, je commence à m'ennuyer._

_Je n'avais pas remarqué que Lionel s'était approché jusqu'à être derrière moi._

_- Me dire quoi ? – j'ai finalement demandé, je ne savais plus que faire._

_- Moi… Suemy… Tu l'as connais ?_

_- Oui, elle est dans ta classe._

_- Très observatrice – Suemy m'a souri (et ça avait l'air trop hypocrite à mon gout, c'est une amie d'Isabella, ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup)._

_- Et bien elle… elle est… elle…_

_- Je suis sa petite amie – a dit Suemy avec un ton de supériorité._

_Depuis là, je ne savais plus comment tout est arrivé. D'abord… SA PETITE AMIE ?... et pourquoi m'a-t-il invité au bal alors ? Et pourquoi, venait-elle me l'éclaircir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

_- Ah… enchantée – j'ai souri à Suemy._

_Apparemment, elle était surprise du calme avec lequel j'avais répondu. Peut-être qu'elle avait pensé que j'allais faire un scandale ou quelque chose comme ça._

_- Si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerai profiter de ce qui reste de bal avec mon petit ami, après tout, il a prouvé à Isabella qu'il pouvait effectivement te séduire… le jeu est fini._

_AH ! ALORS C'ETAIT ÇA ? UN AUTRE PETIT JEU D'ISABELLA ?... j'étais tout d'abord furieuse… mais très vite je suis devenue mélancolique._

_- Un pari ? – j'ai souri ironiquement. Je n'allais pas leur montrer qu'il m'avait donné là où ça faisait le plus mal : Mon orgueil._

_- Plus comme un défi – a ajouté Suemy._

_- Ça me fait plaisir que tu es gagné – j'ai regardé Michael si durement, qu'il n'a pas osé soutenir mon regard._

_Et dire que je défendais cet idiot de Natalia. Comment j'ai pu être si stupide ?... Isabella avait bien dit que j'allais le payer… voilà pourquoi tout avait commencé en deuxième année. Ça a été quand Isabella a commencé à mettre en place son plan._

_Je me suis levée pour éviter l'humiliation que vienne Isabella aussi pour se moquer de moi. Une chose est de nous battre et de nous insulter… mais là, il y avait des sentiments plus forts impliqués. Je me fiche de Michael, je n'étais même pas amoureuse de lui ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là… mais pour la première fois, j'avais pensé que je plaisais à quelqu'un pour ce que je suis, quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas d'être jugée pour sa famille. Je suis stupide, définitivement._

_Lionel s'est levé aussi, mais lui était irrité._

_- Comment oses-tu… ? – il a commencé à lui réclamer, mais j'ai levé mon bras pour l'empêcher de se lancer sur Michael._

_- Mais Sheila… !_

_- Il n'en vaut pas la peine… profite du bal, Lionel, et mange pour moi…_

_Je ne pouvais pas croire comment je pouvais être si calme. Au moins durant mon trajet jusqu'à la sortie de la salle. Pas de larmes. Pas de cris. Pas de scène. Peut-être qu'Isabella avait pensé que je ferai une scène où il y aurait du drame et un certain degré de violence (vu mon tempérament), mais je n'allais pas lui donner ce plaisir._

_Natalia s'est approchée de moi, suivie par John._

_- Sheila ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et Michael ?_

_- Lionel t'expliquera tout – je lui ai répondu à voix basse._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il me racontera ? Sheila, tu me fais peur !_

_- Natalia, s'il te plait… que Lionel t'explique. Je serai au lac, s'il te plait, n'y vas pas… JE VEUX ETRE SEULE…_

_Natalia, en me regardant, a juste acquiescé. Elle savait que quand je voulais être seule, je ne supportais personne à moins de 10 m. de distance. Les choses pouvaient devenir horribles._

_- Et s'il te plait – j'ai ajouté – ne vas RIEN faire… je ne veux pas de scandale, je ne veux pas de scènes… je veux seulement que tout ça reste dans le passé._

_La dernière chose que j'ai vu c'est Natalia et John courir vers la table où était Lionel pour être mis au courant. J'espérais qu'il respecterait ma décision, et qu'ils ne feraient rien._

_Tout c'était passé si tranquillement, que j'étais sure que personne dans la salle ne s'en était rendu compte. Il n'y avait pas eu de cris, dis donc, il n'y avait même pas eu de simagrées. J'ai simplement quitté la salle, et le stupide Michael est resté avec son harpie de petite amie. Ça me tranquillisait._

_En arrivant au lac, je me suis effondrée près du bord. Je ne pouvais pas croire tout ce qui était arrivé. Le plus… incroyable, c'est que ma colère n'a pas éclaté à la vue de tous. Peut-être que ça ne valait pas la peine de démontrer à Isabella que ça m'avait touché._

_Parce que ça m'avait touché. Même si Michael ne valait… rien, mon orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup. J'avais eu confiance en lui ! Je l'avais défendu des propos de Natalia ! Les garçons de ma classe insistaient auprès de moi qu'il était un abruti ! Lionel avait toujours pensé qu'il me ferait quelque chose comme ça ! Et il avait raison ! Tout le monde s'était inquiété pour moi… et ils avaient raison. Tous étaient dans le vrai, et j'étais tellement aveugle que je me suis niée à voir la classe d'imbécile qu'était Michael._

_Je me demandais à quel point ça m'aurait fait mal si j'avais réellement eu des sentiments pour Michael ? Parce que je ne l'aimais pas… Allons, je n'avais même pas envisagé d'arriver à quelque chose avec lui. Au moins cette fièvre était passé cette année… je me suis rendue compte que ce n'étais pas ce que je cherchai, ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui je m'imaginerai avoir une relation. Il m'attrayait uniquement physiquement, et des fois, je crois que je me laissais plus porter par ça, en tentant de me convaincre que c'était une attraction plus profonde. En réalité, il n'y avait que son physique qui me plaisait… et maintenant, il n'y avait même plus ça._

_Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le haïr. La haine est un sentiment très profond, et si je suis désolée, c'est uniquement pour Isabella. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait causé tout ça. Michael n'a été que son stupide pantin. Je ne pouvais pas le haïr et je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner. Pour moi, il n'existait plus… je ne VOULAIS plus qu'il existe._

_- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?_

_Papa s'est approché puis s'est assis à mes côtés._

_- Tu l'as déjà fait – j'ai répondu d'un ton mélancolique._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté le bal ?_

_Bon, ça me prouvait que jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas eu d'incidents fatalistes de la part de Natalia._

_- Je voulais sortir un moment – j'ai menti (très mal, petite note extra)_

_- Ah, oui ? – papa a fait claquer sa langue de façon désapprobatrice. Evidemment il n'avait pas cru un seul mot de ce que je lui avais dit. – Que penses-tu si tu disais réellement ce qui s'est passé ? Peut-être que ça aiderait…_

_- J'en doute…_

_Papa m'a souri, ce qui m'a donné confiance. Ça ne me ferait pas de mal de lui raconter, en plus je suis sure qu'il ne ferait rien… parce qu'il ne PEUT pas… c'est un professeur._

_J'ai commencé à tout lui relater à voix basse. J'ai vu que le visage de mon papa avait pris plusieurs tonalités, il était devenu écarlate puis pâle puis écarlate à nouveau._

_- Ce petit rat… ! – papa a serré les poings._

_- Papa, tu es un professeur – je lui ai dit tranquillement – en plus, c'est une histoire d'adolescent, ça me passera…_

_Papa m'a regardé avec de la tristesse visible sur son visage. Je suis si transparente à ses yeux, que je sentais qu'il lisait mes pensées et qu'il pouvait savoir à quel point je me sentais comme une merde. _(N/T : désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé d'expressions moins… enfin bref, voilà)

_Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus, et je me suis lancée dans ses bras, en pleurant. Je devais sortir toute cette tristesse de ma poitrine, et j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure façon de le faire._

_- Mon cœur… - mon papa m'a enlacé avec force – je suis tellement désolé._

_- Il m'a trompé, papa… Pourquoi ?... – j'ai réussi à dire entre deux sanglots._

_- Je ne sais pas… mais tu as plus de valeur que lui… il ne mérite pas rien de toi… même pas ces larmes._

_- Oui… mais je ne peux pas les éviter._

_Papa m'a donné un baiser sur le front et a continué de m'enlacer. Je me suis décidée, et j'ai continué de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de larmes._

_Incroyable… mais ça m'a fait du bien, je me sentais mieux. Je me suis séparée de papa, qui tentait de dissimuler sa propre tristesse. J'avais senti qu'il tombait des larmes sur mon épaule, mais je n'ai rien mentionné… ça dû être dur pour lui de me voir m'effondrer de cette façon._

_- Tu sais ? Je crois que tu devrais retourner au bal – je me sentais beaucoup mieux il va leur manquer des chaperons._

_- Tu es sure ?_

_- Bien sûr papa… mais maintenant, j'aimerai méditer sur tout ça… Ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_Papa a à nouveau embrassé mon front._

_- Bien sûr que non… si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans mon bureau…_

_- Tu ne retourneras pas au bal ?_

_- Non… j'ai des choses à faire…_

_Traduction : Il allait informer maman de tout._

_- Bon… je resterai un peu plus…_

_- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…_

_- Oui, papa…_

_Papa s'est levé, et m'a regardé avec une certaine mélancolie._

_- Papa – j'ai dit d'une voix calme – merci… je t'aime…_

_- Moi aussi – papa a rougi. Je parie que personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça, à part maman. Au moins pas beaucoup de personnes _**ˆˆ**'_. Moi, je lui disais souvent, mais maintenant, avec ce sentiment de gratitude, ça devait être plus réconfortant._

_J'ai vu qu'il s'éloignait, lui aussi plus apaisé. Toute ma douleur était sortie… et maintenant, il ne restait plus que voir que tout ça n'était qu'une idiotie. Ni Michael, ni Isabella, ni personne ne méritait que je déprime pour leurs stupides plans ¬¬._

_Le lac semblait très calme… c'est ce qu'il me manquait pour me sentir complètement apaisée._

_- Vous allez vous enrhumer ici…_

_Je me suis retournée en sursautant. Le professeur Ewal était à mes côtés. Combien de temps se faisait-il qu'il était là ?_

_- Je viens d'arriver – il m'a dit comme s'il lisait mes pensées. – Comment se fait-il que vous n'êtes pas au bal ?_

_- Je n'aime pas les bals – j'ai répondu, en tentant de cacher mon visage. Mes yeux étaient gonflés à force de tant pleurer et je ne voulais pas que le professeur le remarque._

_- Ça vous fera plus de mal d'être dans le froid, spécialement pour vos yeux – c'était si bizarre qu'il me vouvoie. Mais en dehors de la salle de classe, c'était le protocole._

_- J'en doute._

_- C'est un fait prouvé scientifiquement – le professeur a soupiré – Pourquoi vous ne retournez pas à la salle de bal ? Ou dans votre chambre ?_

_Je ne voulais pas retourner à la Grande Salle pour d'évidentes raisons, et à ma chambre beaucoup moins. Pour voir la tête d'Isabella ?_

_- Vous ne penserez quand même pas dormir ici, au bord du lac, ou si ?_

_Maintenant, il m'effraie. Le professeur lisait les pensées ou quelque chose comme chose comme ça ?_

_- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Est-ce que par hasard vous lisez mes pensées ?_

_- Ha, ha, ha – le professeur a éclaté de rire si fort, que j'étais confuse. – Miss Malfoy, vous avez beaucoup d'imaginations. Non, je ne peux pas lire les pensées… c'est plutôt que nous nous ressemblons tellement que je peux imaginer ce que vous pouvez arriver à penser… spécialement avec ce qui s'est passé._

_- Comment vous l'avez su ? – j'ai rougi, honteuse._

_- En unissant les pièces du puzzle. Je savais que M. Hewler avait une petite amie, mais j'ai supposé qu'elle ne l'était plus après ce que vous m'aviez raconté à propos du bal… et j'ai observé avec détail votre rencontre dans la Grande Salle…_

_- Ah… - je me sentais plus humiliée que ce que je pensais. Maintenant le professeur saurait que je suis une idiote – bon… il fallait s'y attendre, qui voudrait aller au bal avec moi ?_

_J'ai souri, un tantinet ironiquement. Bien que je ne l'admette pas, ça m'avait baissé un peu mon estime de moi-même. J'ai remarqué que le professeur avait froncé les sourcils. _

_- Nous nous trompons tous – il a finalement dit – je ne justifie pas M. Hewler… celui qui a fait quelque chose comme ça à une personne, spécialement aussi belle que vous, est un imbécile de première, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir vous blesser. De plus, je parie que beaucoup mourait d'envie d'assister au bal avec vous, moi, j'aurai tué, lors de mon époque d'étudiant, pour connaître quelqu'un comme ça…_

_J'ai rougi totalement._

_- Ça, vous le dites parce que vous êtes mon professeur…_

_- Je vous le dis parce que je suis un homme – il a affirmé, très sûr._

_J'ai soupiré, encore cramoisie. Ceci, même si vous ne le croirez pas, m'avait aidé beaucoup… l'opinion du professeur m'importait tellement et le fait qu'il pense que je sois belle m'importait aussi tellement… bien que je ne comprenne pas très bien les raisons de cette intérêt._

_- Vous voulez danser ? – le professeur s'est levé et m'offert sa main – j'ai remarqué que vous n'avez pas beaucoup pu en profiter._

_J'ai acquiescé, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et j'ai délicatement pris sa main. Il m'a impulsé avec force pour me mettre debout et il m'a prit par la taille prudemment. Je ne peux pas mentir, en réalité, ça avait été enchanteur. Nous avons commencé à danser lentement, et je me suis sentie comme sur un nuage._

_- Vous êtes un bon danseur - j'ai dit à voix basse._

_- On acquière certaines expériences après Poudlard – il m'a souri._

_Nous avons continué à parler de tout et de rien, comme ça arrivait toujours lorsque nous étions ensemble. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le professeur était mon héros… et ça me confondait un peu._

_- Il est déjà tard… - il m'a murmuré. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je crois que j'aurai pu rester comme ça pour toujours._

_- Oui… - je ne savais pas quoi faire._

_- Vous pouvez dormir dans mon bureau si vous voulez – il m'a aimablement proposé, seulement, informez le professeur Malfoy._

_- C'est vrai ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous avez fait suffisamment en étant ici en train de m'accompagner…_

_- Ce n'est rien – il m'a souri et il avait l'air trop mignon… oh, oh ¬¬ - allons-y, la majorité des personnes doivent être dans leurs Salles Communes, maintenant._

_J'ai acquiescé et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le château en silence. Papa m'a autorisé à rester dans le bureau du professeur Ewal. En réalité, c'était la salle où nous prenions nos cours. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'adorais cet endroit. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était le genre de sentiment, pour le professeur Ewal, qui était en train de naître en moi._

_Je devais parler à maman, et vite. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Si je le disais à papa… il en ferait tout une histoire. Je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer._

_Le professeur m'a dit au revoir et papa aussi. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel heure je m'étais endormie, à force de penser à ce qui s'était passé et aux nouveaux sentiments qui surgissait en moi._

_Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. C'était samedi, c'était certain que la majorité des élèves étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard. J'espérais qu'Isabella aussi. Je n'allais pas passer mon temps à l'éviter. J'ai remarqué qu'on m'avait apporté une couverture… ça vient surement de papa_** ˆˆ**'_. Je l'ai pliée délicatement, et je l'ai posée sur le bureau puis je suis sortie avec précaution de la salle, pour me diriger vers la Salle Commune._

_Lorsque je suis entrée, je ne m'attendais pas à un comité d'accueil ¬¬. Natalia, John, Lionel, Emir et Axel étaient assis autour de la cheminée._

_- Tu es là ! – a célébré Natalia – Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Mieux – j'ai souri._

_- Où as-tu dormi ? – a demandé Lionel._

_Je ne savais que répondre._

_- Avec le professeur Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? – m'a aidé Natalia._

_- Ah, oui… dans son bureau – bon, c'était une demi-vérité._

_- C'est bien que tu sois arrivée – Emir m'a dirigé un regard de sympathie – parce que nous étions en train de planifier la vengeance._

_- La vengeance ? – j'ai demandé, en m'asseyant au milieu du groupe._

_- Oui ! – Axel s'est enthousiasmé – nous avons beaucoup d'idées, entre autre celle de convertir Hewler dans le porc qu'il est… et le rôtir._

_- ¬¬… nous n'allons rôtir personne – a corrigé John – mais oui, il souffrira._

_- Mon idée des limaces dans son lit est parfaite – Axel a soupiré._

_- Mais oui, bien sûr ¬¬ - Emir a fait claqué sa langue d'agacement – je vote pour de la violence physique._

_- Ça, ça ne fera que nous mettre dans beaucoup plus de pétrins – John a nié de la tête – alors mieux vaut qu'on choisisse une vengeance où il n'y aura pas de preuves._

_- Oui… et même s'il y a des preuves, nous nierons tout… je suis un expert en mensonges – Lionel mangeait une tartine au beurre – Tu en veux ?_

_- Je passe - je lui ai dit en souriant._

_- En plus, John, tu n'es pas membre du ministère, alors ton vote ne compte que pour un et pas plus que les autres – a réclamé Emir._

_- Eh, il tentait seulement d'aider – l'a défendu Natalia._

_- Nous le faisons tous, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là…_

_- Les gars… - j'ai ajouté diplomatiquement – je vous remercie votre intérêt de me venger, mais j'aimerai que vous ne fassiez rien…_

_Ils m'ont tous regardé, étonnés, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de complètement ridicule._

_- Lionel, dis moi que j'ai mal entendu – Emir a mis sa main sur sa bouche avec une surprise feinte._

_- Non, tu as très bien entendu. Je voudrais que vous ne fassiez rien…_

_- Mais cet idiot t'a humilié ! – a crié Axel – Il mérite de pleurer des larmes de sang !_

_- Ça, c'est trop graphique – j'ai soupiré – et merci pour votre soutien… mais il ne mérite même pas que nous pensions à lui. C'est gaspillé de l'énergie en quelque chose de vain et inutile. Mais il y a quelque chose pour lequel vous pourriez m'aider…_

_- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? – ils m'ont demandé tous en même temps._

_- Je voudrais parler à maman._

_Ils se sont tous regardés étonnés._

_- Comment… ? Par hibou ?_

_- Non… comme ça, ça prendrait des années… Par cheminée…_

_- Par cheminée ? – a répété Natalia._

_- Ouais… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_- Je crois que nous pourrions faire irruption dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick pour y arriver – a dit Emir – il va toujours prendre une collation à midi, et il reste plusieurs heures dans la cuisine… ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai remarqué, il ne revient pas avant un bon moment à son bureau._

_- Eh bien, tu l'as drôlement bien contrôlé, non ? – Lionel s'est moqué ouvertement._

_- Eh ! Vu le nombre de fois où il m'a puni, je dois avoir minimum bien mémorisé ses horaires._

_- Moi, je crois que c'est risqué – John a froncé les sourcils – si on nous découvre, ça pourra être fatal._

_- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui vont nous faire ? – Natalia a fait une vague de la main pour feindre de ne donner aucune importance à l'argument de John – Nous expulser ? Ce n'est pas pour autant._

_- Moi, je crois que tu es folle – a ajouté Axel – mais j'adore le danger. Moi, je t'aiderai._

_- Tu seras d'une grande aide ¬¬ - Natalia a nié de la tête – on t'aidera tous._

_- Ça sonnait comme si tu m'avais inclus dans le tous – a dit John à voix basse._

_- C'est parce que je t'ai inclus, mon amour – a souri Natalia._

_- Bien, je confirmais juste --'_

_- Alors, si on va briser les règles, faisons-le catégoriquement – Lionel a sorti une autre tartine au beurre._

_- Peut-on savoir d'où tu sors la nourriture, Lionel ? – Emir s'est étonné._

_- J'ai besoin d'énergie pour planifier ça… vous, ne faites pas attention._

_- Est-ce que les elfes savent que tu les voles ?_

_- Eh ! Je n'appellerai pas ça un vol… c'est une sorte d'investissement._

_- ¬¬'… Investissement de quoi ?_

_- Allons, bon, les tourtereaux – a interrompu Axel, ce qui a fait rougir Lionel et Emir – laissez les disputes conjugales à Natalia et John… bon, on sait bien sûr que c'est toujours Natalia qui gagne…_

_- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ? – Natalia s'est levée, irritée._

_- Le sang va couler – Lionel a souri._

_- HE ! – j'ai cette fois interrompu – ça vous dérange si on continue avec le plan ?_

_- Ah, oui – Lionel s'est éclairci la gorge – ça sera un travail d'équipe. D'abord, le professeur Flitwick sort à midi… Heure estimée de retour, Emir ?_

_- Mmmm… en général entre 14h et 15h._

_- Ça, ça nous donne un avantage de deux heures… nous prendrons une heure et demi pour si jamais. Emir, vu que tu t'entends siiiii bien avec le professeur Flitwick, tu le surveilleras._

_- Tu es cinglé ?_

_- Oui… merci, pour le compliment._

_- ¬¬'… Comment je vais suivre le professeur ?_

_- Mais si tu es un expert des sorties nocturnes dans les couloirs. Ça sera du tout cuit pour toi, ça._

_- Mmm… un point pour toi._

_- Maintenant, Axel, tu seras dans le carrefour du couloir vers les bureaux des professeurs. N'importe quelle tentative d'un autre élève ou un professeur d'approcher, tu devras le retenir._

_- Et toi, neige ? ¬¬ _(N/T je l'ai traduit littéralement parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de correspondances)

_- Ne te plains pas, moi, j'ai droit à la pire partie ¬¬_

_- Et c'est quoi ?_

_- John vigilera l'entrée du bureau, et moi, le couloir, pour que si une personne s'approche, elle s'éloigne immédiatement. Un simple sort suffira._

_- Pas de violence ¬¬ - s'est plaint John._

_- Si c'est nécessaire, oui – a continué Lionel – et Natalia t'accompagnera, Sheila, parce que… eh bien, elle est en trop, et pas moyen de la laisser dans la Salle Commune._

_Natalia a tapé Lionel, dénouant une autre dispute. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans mes amis. Ils étaient là, prêts à risquer des problèmes pour moi. Ça aussi, ça me faisait me sentir beaucoup mieux. _

_L'heure d'exécuter notre plan était enfin arrivée. Tout s'était passée parfaitement, je crois que nous aurions fait une bonne équipe si nous avions tous choisis le cours de préparation pour Aurors._

_Dans le bureau, nous avons avivé le feu et tout était prêt pour communiquer avec maman._

_- Quand tu veux – m'a souri Natalia._

_- Maman… - j'ai commencé à parler, et l'image de l'antichambre de ma maison s'entrevoyait entre le feu. – MAMAN !_

_Après quelques secondes, j'ai vu maman qui s'approchait rapidement avec Sammy dans ses bras._

_- Sheila, mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur ! – maman s'est assise face au feu, en accommodant Sammy sur ses genoux – regarde, Sammy, c'est ta sœur… Draco t'a laissé utiliser la cheminée ?_

_- Eh bien… non…_

_- Alors il ne sait pas que tu es en train de parler avec moi._

_- Eh bien… non _**ˆˆ**'

_- ¬¬U… Brisant les règles si vite ?_

_- C'est que… j'avais besoin de toi…_

_Ça a suffit pour que maman baisse la garde. Elle a acquiescé et j'ai vu comment Sammy a agité ses petits bras vers moi, en voulant que je le prenne. Dommage, que je ne puisse pas._

_- Papa t'a tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui… je crois qu'il était plus blessé que toi._

_- Je n'en doute pas… c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas lui dire._

_- Mais c'est ton papa… tu le connais… Et comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Confuse _**ˆˆ**U_… c'est de ça que je voulais te parler._

_- Bien… Sammy et moi, nous sommes tout ouïs._

_Au début, comme Natalia était proche, j'étais un peu gênée. Mais bon, elle l'aurait appris tôt ou tard aussi, alors j'ai commencé mon récit. Depuis la façon de comment je me suis sentie depuis que j'ai commencé les cours avec le professeur Ewal, jusqu'à ce qui s'était passé lors du bal et peu après._

_Maman ne faisait que de me regarder fixement, sans aucune expression particulière, ce qui m'a effrayé un peu plus._

_Lorsque j'ai terminé de lui raconter, maman a souri amplement._

_- Que penses-tu ?_

_- Chérie, chérie – maman a fait claqué sa langue – il me semble que tu es tombée amoureuse de ton professeur._

_J'ai rougi, mais ce n'était rien de neuf. Je le savais déjà, que je ne veuille pas l'admettre, c'était une autre chose totaaaaaalement distincte._

_- Ça, c'est mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Eh bien… je ne sais pas… il me semble que lui aussi à une attraction pour toi._

_- Comment crois-tu, maman !_

_- C'est sérieux… peut-être que tu es si centré par le fait qu'il ne peut sentir pour toi la même chose que toi pour lui. A mon avis, tous deux, vous sentez la même chose, mais vous avez tellement de préjugés à ce sujet que vous préférez le nier._

_- Maman – je l'ai interrompu – j'ai 13 ans… il en a 23…_

_- Tu te rends compte de ce qui est en train de se passer ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Maintenant c'est toi qui semble être contre cette relation, alors que, selon ce que tu m'as dit, tu l'as défendu devant lui il y a quelques temps._

_- C'est que… !_

_- Sheila… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as tout éclairci…_

_- Oui, mais… c'est mon professeur… c'est comme un pêché ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?_

_- Ça, ça dépend d'Harry et son règlement…_

_- Maman ¬¬U_

_- Si c'est vraiment de l'amour… je crois qu'on doit lutter pour lui. Arrête de penser à la réaction des autres, et pense à TOI et TON bonheur…_

_- Et s'il ne ressent rien pour moi, et si je me faisais de stupides illusions ?_

_- Alors tu apprendras à le surmonter._

_- Ça, ce n'est pas très encourageant ¬¬'_

_- C'est le mieux que j'ai à t'offrir maintenant… tu sais que papa et moi, nous te soutiendrons pour n'importe quoi._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui... peut-être que Draco se fâchera un peu et fera un esclandre… mais ça lui passera. Tu es sa fille, son trésor… ce n'est pas facile de le partager._

_- Quelqu'un vient – nous a crié John._

_- Maman, je dois partir – je me suis levée rapidement – merci pour toi._

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi… j'espère que tu me maintiendras informée._

_- Ta… sha… ! – Sammy tendait ses petits bras avec impatience._

_- On se verra bientôt Sammy – je lui ai souri – Au revoir !_

_- On se voit pour les vacances._

_La dernière chose que j'ai vu c'est le sourire de maman et qu'elle agitait une petite main à Sammy pour me dire au revoir._

_Natalia regardait juste tout en silence, et elle m'a offert un sourire d'encouragement. La situation ne lui disait rien, mais elle s'unissait au groupe de ceux qui me soutenait._

_Nous sommes sorties en courant, et John s'est uni à nous. En arrivant à la fin du couloir, nous avons vu Lionel, à côté d'une fille de Gryffondor qui était par terre._

_- Merlin ! – a exclamé John – Que lui as-tu fait ?_

_- Je l'ai un peu stupéfixé, ce n'est rien._

_- CE N'EST RIEN ? – John s'est exalté – Tu vas nous mettre dans le pétrin !_

_- Bien sûr que non – Lionel semblait trop calme --' – elle se réveillera bientôt, moi, je serais à ses côtés et je lui dirai qu'elle s'est évanouie. Pim, pam, poum, fin du show._

_- ¬¬_

_- Merci – je leur ai dit, en interrompant la discussion – vous m'avez réellement beaucoup aidé._

_- Nous t'apprécions Sheila, et nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi – Natalia, étant la seule qui savait la situation, tentait de me donner le soutien moral dont j'avais besoin._

_- Merci_

_Lionel a attendu que la fille se lève et étonnamment, elle a avalé l'histoire qu'elle s'était évanouie. Selon elle, elle avait été très fatiguée dernièrement. Lionel était très doué pour les mensonges _**ˆˆ**'

_Et c'est comme ça qu'est finalement arrivée l'heure de rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Papa et maman avaient décidés de fêter l'anniversaire de Sammy, lorsque nous sortirions de Poudlard, alors une grande fête nous attendait._

_Après avoir discuté avec maman, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je crois que j'avais eu besoin d'éclaircir tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Natalia et les garçons m'attendaient dans le train, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans voir le professeur Ewal et le remercier à nouveau pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Très bien, très bien ¬¬… je voulais le voir avant de partir. HEUREUX ? ¬¬Uuuu_

_- Sheila…_

_Je me suis retournée dans un sursaut, et ça devient de la surprise totale. C'était Michael. Que diable voulait-il de moi ? Isabella ne m'avait rien dit depuis le bal, et moi, je les avais royalement ignorés… Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_

_J'étais sur le point de partir, mais il m'a retenu par le bras._

_- Je voulais seulement t'expliquer…_

_- Ne me touche pas – je lui ai dit d'une voix pausée._

_- C'est que tu dois m'écouter !_

_- Je ne DOIS rien faire ! Et si tu ne me lâches pas, je crierai si fort que même le professeur Potter viendra !_

_- Je ne voulais pas le faire ! Je voulais vraiment être ton ami ! Mais Isabella m'a défié et je… !_

_- Je crois que tu es déjà un grand garçon - j'ai échappé avec violence de sa main – et ne la rend pas responsables de tes décisions. Maintenant, je te suggère que tu ne me diriges plus la parole à nouveau pendant le temps qu'il nous reste à nous voir. Pour moi, ce n'est pas plaisant, pour toi non plus, mais malheureusement, nous sommes dans la même maison, alors de temps en temps, on se croisera._

_Michael m'a à nouveau pris le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il prétend ? ¬¬_

_- Je veux vraiment être ton ami…_

_- Eh bien, moi non ! Lâche-moi !_

_- Pas avant que tu ne m'excuses !_

_- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !_

_Nous avons commencé à lutter, et bien que je sois batteuse, je n'avais pas autant de force physique comme pour pouvoir me lâcher de cet idiot._

_- Y a-t-il un quelconque problème ? Je crois que Miss Malfoy vous a demandé de la lâcher, monsieur Hewler…_

_Michael et moi, nous sommes restés de marbre. C'était le professeur Ewal. Michael m'a automatiquement lâché, et m'a regardé un peu incertain._

_- Merci – j'ai dit soulagée._

_- Vous allez bien ?_

_- Oui… j'ai juste un peu mal au bras, rien de grave…_

_Nous sommes tous deux restés en silence._

_- Peut-être que vous devriez dire à Madame Pomfresh à propos de votre bras, si vous avez mal._

_- Oh, non, en plus je m'en vais déjà, à la maison maman saura quoi faire… professeur, est-ce que vous n'êtes pas supposé déjà être à la maison ?_

_- Vous ne le savez pas ? Je voyage dans le Poudlard Express avec tous les élèves. Mesure qu'à prise le professeur Potter pour une sécurité optimale._

_- Mais si les temps de…_

_- Oui – il m'a interrompu – mais il y a encore des Mangemorts, en plus, ce n'est pas de trop de surveiller les élèves, certainement qu'il aurait aimé avoir profité de ce privilège pendant sa période d'étudiant._

_- C'est pour ça qu'il est un si bon directeur – j'ai admiré – toute son expérience apporte du nouveau à Poudlard._

_- Oui, tous les changements qu'il a fait sont excellents – il a sourit ouvertement._

_- Professeur… je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

_- Vous n'avez aucune raison de me remercier… je suis là pour ça._

_- Oui… tous vos élèves doivent beaucoup vous aimez, pour être si bon._

_- Je ne sais pas si je suis si bon comme vous le dites… en plus je n'ai pas tant d'élèves._

_- Mais ceux que vous avez… ne pas montrer de préférence, être aimable avec tout le monde doit être difficile._

_- Si je dois être sincère, je crois que j'ai montré une préférence pour quelqu'un en particulier…_

_- Ah, oui ?... – j'ai commencé à être nerveuse – Et pour qui ?_

_- Très simple, pour quelqu'un qui…_

_- SHEILA ! – m'a crié Natalia – DEPECHE-TOI !_

_- Oui – j'ai soupiré. Je suis restée avec l'envie de savoir. – je dois y aller… je vous verrais au prochain cours._

_- Comptez la dessus – il m'a souri à nouveau._

_J'ai rougi et je suis montée dans le train, puis je me suis dirigée vers le compartiment avec les autres. Natalia me regardait comme en disant "désolée", elle était la seule qui savait pour mes sentiments envers le professeur Ewal, elle ne l'avait même pas dit à John. Je leur dirais à tous… lorsque ce sera le bon moment._

_Nous sommes partis et j'ai senti une mélancolie terrible. Je suis amoureuse de mon professeur… et je ne savais pas si ça allait être quelque chose de passager… ou quelque chose qui resterait avec moi._

_Et je ne savais pas non plus si c'était réciproque ou pas… ça je le laisserai au temps._

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester… L'amour n'a pas d'âge?... 31 Décembre._**

A suivre…

Et voilà la suite tant attendue, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons comment évoluera l'amour de Sheila pour son professeur. Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Toujours des probs de pc alors pas de réponses individuelle pour l'instant mais merci d'être là.

Bisous à tous.

Gaby B.


	34. Souvenirs : Have You ever seen the rain

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : CE CHAPITRE A DE LEGERS TON YAOI… TRES LEGER, EN FAIT C'EST DE FACON DOUCE… DE TOUTE FACON, VOUS ÊTES PREVENU, POUR SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CES INSINUATIONS, MIEUX VAUT QUE VOUS NE LE LISIEZ PAS._

**Chap. 34. "Souvenirs : Have You ever seen the rain ?" – Dixième partie.**

oO§0§Oo

Someone told me long ago 

There's a calm before the storm, 

I know, it's been coming' for some time 

When it's over, so they say, 

It'll rain a sunny day, 

I know, shining' down like water 

oO§0§Oo

_James : J'avais remarqué que Sheila était différente depuis qu'elle était revenue de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël._

_Tati Alix et tonton Draco avaient organisé une grande fête pour le premier anniversaire de Sammy, et toute la famille y était allé, même les grands–parents Weasley et M. et Mme McLinder. Tout le monde s'amusait énormément, mais ce regard de Sheila, ne passait pas inaperçu par moi._

– _Tu as vu Sheila ? – m'a demandé Eli._

– _Ah… euh… non… elle est allée dans la cuisine…_

– _Qu'est–ce qui t'arrive ?_

– _A moi ? Rien !_

– _Ah… tu es un très mauvais menteur, tu savais ? – Eli a froncé les sourcils – je l'attendrais ici, je dois parler avec elle._

– _De quoi ?_

– _De trucs de filles – a soupiré Eli._

– _Petit ami, vêtement ou maquillage ? – j'ai demandé avec un ton amusé._

– _Ha ! Ha ! ¬¬… – Eli m'a regardé avec colère – très drôle… James… Est–ce que tu aimerais avoir un frère ?_

_La question d'Eli m'a étonné, et plus, parce que dans peu de temps, elle aussi serait sœur aînée._

– _Je crois que ça serait amusant… comme ça, je ne m'ennuierais pas tant quand Sheila s'en va à Poudlard._

– _Et ça ne t'inquièterais pas que tes parents ne te portent plus d'attention ?_

_Ô.Ô… Pourquoi ces questions ?_

– _Salut – nous a salué Sheila – Que faites–vous si à l'écart ?_

– _C'est bon que tu sois arrivée ! – a célébré Eli – J'aimerai te demander quelque chose._

– _Parle – Sheilas'est assise, en restant face à moi – Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?_

– _As–tu été jalouse lorsqu'est né Sammy ?_

_Alors c'était donc ça. Eli était jalouse d'Alan (c'est comme ça que s'appellera le fils de tatie Hermione et de tonton Ron)._

– _Oui… un peu…_

– _¬¬… j'attendais à ce que tu me dises non._

– _Eli – Sheila a adoucit sa voix – Bien sûr que tu seras jalouse ! Tu as l'habitude d'être fille unique, de plus, tonton Ron te gâte trop… _

– _Bien sûr que non !_

– _Ah non ? Tu te souviens de l'incident avec les sucreries ? Avec la poupée ? Et dans le parc ? Et la fois où… ?_

– _Ok, ok… ¬¬… j'ai compris ton idée… mais c'est bien d'avoir un petit frère, n'est–ce pas ?_

– _Bien sûr. Tu vas avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer, et à qui enseigner toute les choses géniales que tu peux faire. En plus, vous n'avez pas trop de différence d'âge, vous aurez beaucoup de choses en commun._

– _Oui… oui… ce n'est pas si mal… Merci Sheila !_

_Eli s'est levée puis s'est dirigé vers tatie Hermione et lui a touché son ventre proéminent._

– _Comment fais–tu pour nous convaincre ? – je me suis émerveillé._

– _Ce n'est pas difficile… je crois que j'ai un don – elle m'a souri, mais son regard restait triste._

– _Sheila, nous sommes des amis, n'est–ce pas ?_

– _Bien sûr, James._

– _Alors… tu peux me dire quoi que ce soit… parce que tu me fais confiance, n'est–ce pas ?_

_Sheila m'a regardée, étonnée._

– _Il y a des fois que tu ne dois pas dire certaines choses qui vont peut–être blesser d'autres personnes – elle m'a répondu à voix basse._

_Alors, ce qui lui arrivait allait me blesser… j'ai senti comme un vide dans l'estomac._

– _Je crois que si tu es sincère, tu ne blesseras personne… au contraire. La vérité est toujours mieux._

_Sheila a acquiescé, mais elle n'était pas encore très sure de me le dire._

– _Pas beaucoup de personnes ne le savent encore… juste maman…_

– _Qu'est–ce qui se passe ? Je promets de ne rien dire._

– _Je sais que tu ne le diras pas – maintenant, son regard reflétait une confiance totale qui m'a fait que je me sente bien – c'est que… je suis amoureuse de mon professeur…_

_Sheila a rougi totalement, et moi, j'ai senti que j'allais presque m'évanouir. Amoureuse ? D'un professeur ? D'UN PROFESSEUR ? Comment mon papa a laissé que ceci se passe ? N'est–il pas directeur pour quelque chose ?_

_Je ne sortais pas encore de ma stupeur, lorsque Sheila a rit légèrement._

– _Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, mais les sentiments sont toujours là… peut–être qu'un jour, ils partiront, mais pour l'instant, je sens que j'étouffe… c'est douloureux parce que je crois que ça ne se fera jamais…_

_La voix de Sheila s'est un peu cassée. Elle était sur le point de pleurer, mais elle se retenait, et ça, ça me faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'elle l'imaginait. Je savais que peut–être pour l'instant, je devrais me résigner à ce que Sheila ne me voit pas avec d'autres yeux que ceux d'une amie, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle aurait un amour si profond … qui peut–être me l'enlèverai pour toujours._

_Mais si ça la rendait heureuse… il faudrait s'adapter à cela._

– _Ça serait bête si ce n'était pas réciproque – je ne pouvais pas croire que je sois en train de dire ça – je crois que si tu te bats pour lui, tu pourras l'avoir…_

– _C'est ce qu'a dit maman – elle a souri – mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose… Qu'est–ce que je vais faire avec tout l'amour que je sens pour lui, Jamie ?_

– _Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?_

– _Je ne sais pas…pour l'instant, je sens comme si j'étouffais… je crois que ça c'est un oui _**ˆˆ**'

_Elle était réellement amoureuse. J'étais encore petit, mais je sentais qu'un jour j'arriverais à l'aimer de cette façon. Et ça me ferait pareillement mal… je n'ai pu m'empêcher de devenir triste._

– _J'ai toujours pensé que nous serions le couple idéal, Sheila – je lui ai dit à voix basse – le couple destiné._

_Sheila m'a sourit tendrement._

– _Tu sais ce que je pense, Jamie ?... – elle m'a pris par la main, m'a regardé fixement dans les yeux, ce qui m'a fait rougir – si le couple est destiné à être uni… peu importe ce qui se passera, à la fin, ça arrivera. Regarde tatie Hermione et tonton Ron, par exemple… ou mes parents, ou même les tiens…_

_Je ne comprenais pas beaucoup ce qu'elle essayait de m'expliquer, alors elle a souri distinctement._

– _Tu crois que tonton Ron n'a pas eu d'autres petites amies avant tatie Hermione ? Ou même ton papa ?... ils ont tous été avec d'autres personnes, mais finalement, ils ont finis par être ensemble… comme s'était écrit. Le fait d'avoir d'autres expériences te réaffirme ce que tu savais déjà, ou te le fait remarquer… c'est la même chose pour les sentiments…_

– _Pourquoi le dis–tu ?_

_Sheila m'a tendrement caressé le visage avec sa main libre._

– _Si toi et moi, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble, James… nous le serons… tôt ou tard… des personnes viendront et sortiront de nos vies, mais si nous devons être unis, nous le serons malgré tout…_

– _Tu crois ?_

– _Regarde autour de toi, James…_

_Tatie Hermione et tonton Ron plaisantaient avec Eli, en lui étalant du cirage sur le nez. Papa et maman discutaient avec tatie Angelina et tonton Fred. Tati Alix applaudissait Sammy, qui était en train de marcher lentement vers ses cadeaux et tonton Draco était en train de filmer. Ils étaient si heureux… et finalement, malgré les obstacles, ils avaient finis par être ensembles, unis._

_Ça m'a beaucoup encouragé. Sheila avait raison. Si c'était notre destin d'être ensemble (et j'étais sûr que ça l'était), ça sera comme ça. Bien que j'ai encore un peu de doute… Arriverait–elle à m'aimer comme elle aimait maintenant son professeur ?... oui… si c'est ce qui devrait arriver, ça serait comme ça._

_Je me suis approché de Sheila, et je lui ai déposé un baiser sur la joue._

– _Merci._

– … _t'inquiète…_

– _Lorsque tu seras la petite amie du professeur… tu l'emmèneras à la maison ?_

– _Jamie… je ne sais même pas si ça va arriver… mais toi aussi tu auras beaucoup de petites amies, et peut–être que tu arriveras à les aimer autant que moi en ce moment._

_J'ai acquiescé, mais pas très certain. Oui, j'aurai sûrement beaucoup de petites amies, mais je crois que je n'aimerai aucune comme Sheila._

_Ça a été la première fois, que je me suis rendu compte que malgré que quelqu'un est son destin écrit d'avance, il devait quand même se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et moi, je ne me suis jamais avoué vaincu, c'était quelque chose que mon papa m'avait inculqué depuis petit. Ne jamais s'avouer vaincu, et cette fois ça ne serait pas une exception._

oO§0§Oo

I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? 

I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? 

Coming' down on a sunny day 

Yesterday, and days before, 

Sun is cold and rain is hard, 

I know, been that way for all my time 

oO§0§Oo

**Hermione : Maintenant que j'étais maman de deux petits, j'étais réellement épuisée. Alan était très tranquille, mais Eli aussi requerrait beaucoup d'attention… je crois qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place avec l'arrivée de son nouveau petit frère.**

**De cette façon, Ron tentait de la compenser en lui achetant des choses, ce que je n'approuvais pas. C'était déjà difficile d'éviter qu'elle soit trop gâtée (mes parents, les parents de Ron et tous ses oncles et tantes se chargeaient de la gâter excessivement), et avec l'arrivée d'Alan, je crois que ça avait augmenté en double.**

**Ron disait que j'exagérais, mais il ne remarquait pas qu'Eli savait déjà comment le manipuler… et en étant si jeune… ––'… je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce que ça serait lorsqu'elle sera adolescente.**

**Alan commençait à balbutier, pour juste 4 mois, je crois que c'était un bébé sacrément intelligent. Je lui lisais toutes les nuits, en plus, il était très rieur. Roux, comme tous les Weasley (quoique maintenant je suis aussi une Weasley ˆˆ**U**), et avec mes yeux marrons. Je sentais que ça lui donnait un faux petit air de Percy (Ça agaçait beaucoup Ron… il ne voulait pas qu'Alan soit si obstiné pour les études… si Eli, jusqu'à maintenant, ne l'était pas, je doutais qu'Alan arrive à l'être).**

**Heureusement, que j'avais décidé de rester comme écrivain, et Alix avait été d'une grande aide, malgré le fait qu'elle est une plus grande charge de travail que moi. Avec son bébé, et sans Draco ou Sheila qui l'aidait pendant l'année scolaire… réellement, je l'admirais beaucoup pour ça, moi, peut–être que je serais devenue folle. Ron était aussi adorable. Il emmenait Eli au Ministère pour qu'elle soit sa "petite assistante"… et dans certaines occasions, il restait à la maison et il envoyait des papiers depuis ici (depuis que Sheila lui avait appris à utiliser le fax, il se sentait comme sur un nuage ˆˆ**'**). On pouvait dire que j'avais une vie parfaite… mais même dans les vies parfaites, il y avait des problèmes.**

**Alan dormait placidement, et j'étais prête à commencer à travailler à un nouveau projet qui était en train de germer dans mon esprit depuis un moment. J'ai entendu des rires… Eli et Ron étaient arrivés.**

**Je me suis levée rapidement pour les recevoir (ils avaient tendances à tout laisser trainer**_ ¬¬'_

– **Bonjour mon amour ! – m'a salué Ron en me donnant un rapide baiser.**

– **Comment c'était le travail ? – je leur ai souri.**

– **C'était amusant ! – Eli a fait des petits sauts – papa m'a laissé utilisé sa plume magique.**

– **Ça explique pourquoi tu es pleine d'encre partout – je me suis approché d'Eli, en tentant de lui nettoyer le nez – va te laver, ça sera bientôt l'heure de passer à table.**

– **OUI !**

**Eli est monté rapidement par les escaliers.**

– **Et Alan ? Il t'a causé beaucoup de soucis ?**

– **Non, au contraire, il s'est endormi très vite… je me demande de qui tient–il ça.**

– **_¬¬_…j'espère que tu n'insinues pas que ça vient de moi – Ron a froncé les sourcils.**

– **Oh, bien sûr que non – j'ai répondu sarcastiquement.**

– **Comment avance le livre ?**

– **Pas encore commencé ˆˆ**'**… être maman et écrivain est difficile… Alix m'a aidé hier à faire les dernières corrections à celui que j'ai terminé, et elle m'assistera cette semaine pour développer celui–là…**

– **Les super mamans se sont mises à discuter – s'est moqué Ron.**

**Tout le monde nous avait surnommées "les super mamans", vu qu'Alix continuait avec son travail, avait Sammy et en plus nous aidait avec les projets que nous avions. Quant à moi, avoir 2 enfants petits me rendait digne de ce titre si "honorifique", même alors que je sentais que c'était avec un peu de moquerie _¬¬'_**

– **Tu sais ? Je crois que Sammy et Alan s'entendront à merveille… hier, ils ont passé la journée à jouer très tranquillement, ils avaient l'air si mignon… quel différence avec la façon dont s'entendaient leurs pères.**

– **Bon, ça c'était il y a très longtemps – a fait claquer sa langue Ron – en plus, tu ne nieras pas que Draco le méritait ¬¬'**

– **Tu n'étais pas non plus un ange, Ronald Weasley – je lui ai dit en plaisantant.**

– **Nous irons chez mes parents ce week–end, n'est–ce pas ?**

– **Oui, et le suivant, c'est le tour de mes parents… alors je ne finirais jamais… ––'...**

– **Mais tu en as déjà fini un, pourquoi te presser ?**

– **Tu ne comprendrais pas… c'est un truc d'écrivain… viens, aide–moi à mettre la table…**

**Ron m'a souri et a commencé à sortir les plats, pendant que je supervisais le repas. Je n'avais jamais pensé me voir comme ça… comme une maîtresse de maison et une femme active. J'ai cru que ces deux choses étaient incompatibles, vu que ma maman a été une maîtresse de maison, et mes tantes étaient des femmes actives qui avaient une employée de maison. Et maintenant, en me voyant faire tout ça, réellement c'était pesant… mais avec l'aide de Ron, et de toute notre famille, nous avons avancés sans plus de problèmes que les coutumiers.**

**Eli est descendue peu après, et a aidé son papa à mettre la table. Elle me ressemblait tellement physiquement, excepté pour les yeux bleus de Ron et les tâches de rousseurs qui ornaient ses joues. Si seulement, elle avait aussi hérité de mon caractère… c'était pour ça que nous avions autant de difficultés, elle était semblable à Ron, ses réactions, sa façon d'agir… une Weasley, sans aucun doute.**

**J'ai remarqué à ce moment–là un petit éclat dans la main d'Eli. J'ai cillé répétitivement et je me suis rendue compte qu'elle portait un bracelet en or pur avec des petites pierres de couleurs. Sur le moment, je me suis fâchée. C'était le bracelet que nous avions accordés de ne pas lui acheter jusqu'à son anniversaire.**

**Lorsque nous avions emmenés Sheila à la gare après les vacances de Noël, nous étions passés par une bijouterie et ce bracelet avait beaucoup plu à Eli. Pour quelqu'un de si petit, elle avait déjà des goûts bien définis. Nous avions prévu de lui offrir à son anniversaire, il ne manquait plus beaucoup, et c'était en partie pour lui montrer que nous n'allions pas toujours lui acheter ce qu'elle désirait. Ron avait été d'accord avec moi, et Eli s'était beaucoup fâchée, en alléguant que je ne l'aimais pas et que j'achetais plus de choses à Alan qu'à elle. Le chantage affectif ne marche pas avec moi (au moins pas dans cette occasion), alors je n'ai pas changé d'avis.**

**Et comment ça se faisait qu'elle le portait maintenant ? Très simple : son papa, le papa gâteau Ronald Weasley.**

**Mais s'il y a quelque chose que j'ai apprise au fur et à mesure qu'Eli grandit, c'est de ne pas la confronter sans avant avoir parlé avec Ron sur le sujet. J'ai respiré profondément et je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine pour servir le repas, et tout s'est passé de façon normal. Alan s'est réveillé affamé, alors j'ai du laissé Ron et Eli, débarrassé et lavé les assiettes. Alan s'est endormi à nouveau profondément après avoir mangé (comme le père ¬¬'), et lorsque je suis descendue, il n'y avait que Ron qui m'attendait avec une tasse de thé. Après avoir souper et laver, c'était notre petite habitude… une tasse de thé ou de café pour discuter sur notre journée. Ça nous unissait plus et plus.**

– **Et Eli ?**

– **Elle est allée se laver les dents pour aller au lit…**

**Je me suis assise face à lui et j'ai joué un peu avec ma tasse.**

– **Quel beau bracelet porte Eli, n'est–ce pas ? – j'ai commencé à lancer la discussion.**

**Ron est devenu nerveux, ce qui m'amusait un peu. Depuis que nous étions allés à Poudlard, chaque fois qu'il tentait de me cacher quelque chose, il agissait d'une façon étrange et il tremblait légèrement. Comme s'il avait peur de moi. Peut–être qu'il a effectivement peurˆˆ**'

– **O–oui… ma maman lui a offert…**

– **Comme c'est curieux. Justement, aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé avec maman Molly et elle m'a dit quel avait décidé ne rien offrir à Eli jusqu'à son anniversaire, comme nous l'avions accordé…**

– **Ah, ma maman ! – a soupiré Ron, encore nerveux – Elle a surement oublié !**

**J'ai regardé fixement Ron, qui a acquiescé.**

– **Pourquoi lui as–tu acheté ? Nous étions restés à ce que ce serait son cadeau d'anniversaire.**

– **C'est que… nous sommes passés par la bijouterie et bien, elle a pleuré en disant que nous ne lui achetions jamais rien à elle, et qu'elle aimerait avoir ce bracelet…**

**Uh–uh… mon adorable fille avait eu recours aux larmes. Comme elle connaissait bien son père, c'est la seule façon que Ron cède.**

– **Nous devons lui enseigner que tout vient en son temps, et elle ne va pas obtenir les choses lorsqu'elle veut. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on manipule les choses, en plus, souviens–toi que c'est déjà arrivé avant et nous avions accordé que nous allions la corriger…**

– **C'est que tu n'étais pas là ! Ça m'a brisé le cœur de la voir pleurer… en plus, nous avons de l'argent, pourquoi ne pas satisfaire les envies de nos enfants ?**

– **Que nous ayons une bonne position économique, ne justifie pas que nous devions leur donner tout ce qu'ils nous demandent. Nous sommes leurs parents et nous devons les éduquer.**

– **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons être en train de les limiter !**

– **C'est que nous ne sommes pas en train de les limiter, Ron, regarde la chambre d'Eli… pleine de jouets… pleine de cadeaux de ses oncles, de ses grands–parents, de ses cousins… tout le monde l'adore et à Alan aussi… et si nous leur donnons ce qu'ils demandent, ils n'apprendront jamais que c'est avec un travail ardu qu'on peut s'en sortir et aller de l'avant.**

**Ron a soupiré et a acquiescé.**

– **Je sais, je sais…**

**J'ai pris délicatement la main de Ron. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière tout ce qui était arrivé.**

– **Je ne peux pas l'éviter – il m'a finalement dit – lorsque j'étais enfant… bien…**

**Ron a rougi et j'ai caressé sa main pour lui donner du soutien.**

– **Tu as vu comme j'étais, Hermione – Ron m'a regardé avec ses yeux bleus – j'étais heureux, c'est vrai… mais je reniais ma pauvreté. Je désirais tout ce qui m'entourait et mes parents ne pouvaient me l'acheter. J'ai toujours hérité des vêtements, de jouets, de livres… tout de mes frères… Ginny avait un peu plus de chance étant donné que c'était une fille, mais elle en a aussi souffert. Mes parents sont les meilleurs, et je sais que ce n'étaient pas de leurs fautes, mais je ne veux pas qu'Eli sente une fois ce par quoi je suis passé. Tu ne sais pas comme ça m'attristait lorsque nous sortions toi, Harry et moi… et j'étais celui qui n'avait pas d'argent, celui qui pouvait difficilement économiser pour acheter des cadeaux "décents"… Et maintenant que nous avons la possibilité d'avoir à nos enfants avec luxe et commodité, c'est pour ça que je ne me retiens pas. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils arrivent à regretter quelque chose de la façon dont je l'ai fait.**

**Quelque chose que j'ai toujours aimé chez Ron, c'était sa sincérité. Tout d'un coup, me sont revenus les souvenirs de notre adolescence… Ron désirait toujours vivement des choses, il désirait toujours ardemment avoir de l'argent pour s'acheter beaucoup de choses. A certaines occasions, Harry et moi, nous nous sentions mal à l'aise d'acheter face à lui, mais il nous avait donné assez de confiance pour le faire. Et je comprenais parfaitement qu'il ne veuille pas que ses enfants passe par ce style de conflits… réellement, je le comprenais.**

**Mais quand même, on ne pouvait pas aller dans les extrêmes. Il ne pouvait pas tout leur donner dans les mains à ses enfants… parce qu'alors, ils ne comprendraient pas que nous passions par un travail dur pour obtenir tout ça, et ils penseraient que dans la vie tout est facile, et qu'ils auront juste à demander pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Les personnes qui grandissaient avec cette mentalité étaient ceux qui tombaient plus rapidement et ça ne pouvait arriver à nos enfants.**

– **Tu ne peux pas comparer les situations, Ron – j'ai dit calmement avec un ton doux – si tu n'étais pas passé par tout ça, alors tu ne serais pas si noble, si tendre… et si compréhensif. Je sais qu'Eli et Alan sont tout pour toi, et que tu voudrais leur donner tout ce qu'ils demandent sans discuter… mais ce n'est pas possible. Notre travail est de les éduquer pour bien, et si nous continuons comme ça… tout sera hors contrôle. Tu voudrais qu'Eli et Alan oublient qu'avant le matériel, il y a les sentiments ?**

– **Ça n'est pas possible – Ron a froncé les sourcils.**

– **Bien sûr que si. Nous, nous leur donnons de l'amour, mais eux l'ignoreraient pour demander des choses matérielles. Comme ça, ils ne pourront pas estimer ceux qui s'approcheront avec de bonnes intentions et ils préféreront ceux qui leur offriraient de belles choses.**

**Ron a semblé tout comprendre, et a acquiescé lentement.**

– **Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être si objective – il m'a dit avec une certaine admiration.**

– **ˆˆ**'**… bien… tu apprendras, question de pratique.**

– **Et que va–t–on faire avec le bracelet ?**

– **On va le lui prendre et on lui donnera pour son anniversaire…**

– **Eli va me haïr – s'est lamenté Ron. **

– **Bien sûr que non, mon amour, tu es comme son héros. Peut–être qu'elle se fâchera un peu mais pour ça nous irons tous les deux ensembles…**

**Je me suis levée lentement et j'ai tiré Ron par la main pour qu'il m'accompagne. Nous sommes montés et Eli était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer à dormir.**

– **Eli nous avons besoin de parler avec toi – Ron semblait aussi nerveux qu'il y a un moment.**

**Eli a regardé comment nous nous asseyions sur son lit et a soupiré.**

– **Vous allez me prendre le bracelet ? – elle a dit à voix basse.**

– **Exactement – j'ai répondu sérieusement – tu savais que ce bracelet tu l'aurais obtenu pour ton anniversaire, n'est–ce pas ?**

– **Mais si vous alliez me l'acheter quand même ! – Malgré ses quatre ans, Eli avait trop de répondant. ¬¬'**

– **Oui, mais c'est un cadeau – a répliqué Ron – et comme tel, tu l'aura le jour de ton anniversaire.**

– **Et pourquoi vous ne me le donnez pas en avance ?**

– **Parce qu'alors, pour ton anniversaire, tu demanderas autre chose – Ton semblait avoir pris plus de force, parce qu'il avait commencé à rabattre des arguments à Eli – et ce n'est pas juste. Eli… tu sais que pour obtenir ce que tu veux, tu dois travailler très dur, ou tu dois le mériter, pas vrai ?**

**Eli a acquiescé de la tête.**

– **C'est pour ça que je vais travailler avec toi, papa – elle lui a souri – maman et toi , essayent de nous enseigner que les jolies choses , tu les mérites, et qu'il y a toujours des gens qui t'aiment, et c'est pour ça que tu as déjà tout l'or du monde…**

– **C'est ça – Ron semblait heureux – tu es très intelligente.**

– **Alors…**

– … **tu dois nous donner le bracelet – j'ajouté d'un ton calme.**

– **Très bien…**

**Eli a sorti d'un de ses tiroirs, le bracelet et me l'a donné.**

– **Mais vous me le donnerez pour mon anniversaire, pas vrai ?**

– **On verra – je me suis mise debout.**

– **Papa ! – a crié Eli, en m'accusant.**

– **On verra – il a maintenant répondu, en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Eli – allez au lit.**

**Eli était encore un peu en rogne, mais c'était la seule façon qu'elle apprenne à arrêter de manipuler Ron.**

**Mais pour Ron, elle et Alan étaient ses trésors, alors ça m'a couté beaucoup de travail pour qu'il arrête cette habitude de leur faire plaisir pour tout. Mais à cette occasion, j'ai su pourquoi il le faisait, et au lieu de me fâcher chaque fois qu'il leur achetait quelque chose que nous n'avions pas accordé, je souriais. Je savais que chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire d'Eli, ou la joie d'Alan, c'était la meilleure récompense pour lui. Et par extension, pour moi aussi.**

**Beaucoup pensaient que Ron et moi, nous nous aimerions en discutant à cris, comme nous en avions l'habitude à Poudlard. Tout ça c'est resté dans le passé. Qu'attendiez–vous de nous ? ¬¬ … maintenant, quand nous n'étions pas d'accord avec quelque chose, nous éclairions nos points de vue mutuels dans une discussion calme et sans lever la voix. Comme une simple discussion en plu. Et ça fonctionnait très bien.**

**Qui aurait dit que deux personnes qui se disputaient à la moindre provocation seraient converties en deux personnes rationnelles qui pouvaient exprimer leurs points de vue et arriver à un accord grâce à leurs enfants… Ce que ça pouvait faire les enfants…**

oO§0§Oo

Until forever, on it goes 

Through the circle, fast and slow, 

I know, it can't stop, I wonder 

I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? 

I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? 

Coming' down on a sunny day 

Yeah! 

oO§0§Oo

Sheila : Nous étions le point de terminer la troisième année. Depuis que je m'étais rendue compte de mes sentiments pour le professeur, il ne s'était rien passé de nouveau. Nous nous étions rapprochés, c'est vrai, et comme ça faisait longtemps que nous avions terminés le programme du cours, nous avancions d'autres matières ou nous discutions juste. C'était comme être avec un bon ami. Tous mes amis savaient déjà ce qui se passait, et bien que ça leur semblait un peu "hors du commun" (selon leurs propres mots), ils me soutenaient pour tout.

Depuis le bal, il n'y avait eu aucune altercation avec Isabella. Et Michael, je l'ignorais chaque fois qu'il s'approchait pour me diriger la parole. Ça, c'était resté derrière.

– Que fais–tu réveillée si tard ? – Lionel est descendu des dortoirs à la Salle Commune, en me regardant assise face à la cheminée.

– En train de penser… – c'est tout ce que j'ai répondu.

– Oh, Sheila – Lionel semblait déconcerté – je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as fait aucun geste avec le professeur Ewal.

Avec Lionel, tout semblait si facile… comme jouer au Quidditch ou étudier pour le cours de Potions.

– Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'habituel – j'ai répliqué agacée – c'est un PROFESSEUR… en plus, peut–être que ce n'est même pas réciproque.

– Peut–être que LUI est en train d'attendre que tu lui donne un signal… – Lionel a fait claqué sa langue – des fois de petites choses arrivent à accomplir des miracles, Sheila… un petit effleurement de ses mains… un regard significatif… Tout comptre !

– Je n'ose pas – j'ai rougi – c'est trop pour moi.

– Alors tu ne sauras jamais si c'est réciproque… à mon avis, vaut mieux être repoussé que de ne pas essayé… mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets…

– Tu as raison… – j'ai admis avec un peu de honte – mais j'ai peur… Tu es passé par là avec Emir ?

Lionel m'a regardé avec surprise, en rougissant immédiatement.

– Quoi ? De quoi parles–tu ?

J'ai fait claquer ma langue puis j'ai soupiré.

– Nous pouvons prétendre que je ne sais rien – j'ai dit à voix basse.

– Comment… ? Est–ce que c'est si évident ?

– Non, Lionel… ça l'est uniquement pour les personnes très observatrices comme moi.

– B–bon… disons qu'avec lui, je me suis lancé et j'ai gagné… mais c'est quelque chose de très difficile…

– Pourquoi le dis–tu ?

– Sheila… si une fois tu as cette relation que tu rêves tant avec le professeur, je te recommande de la garder pour toi. Partage–la avec ceux que tu crois qu'ils comprendraient et chercheront ton bonheur, mais c'est tout. Beaucoup de personne cherche à te faire du mal avec ce qu'ils peuvent… et ça, pour eux, c'est une cible facile.

– Oui – je comprenais parfaitement comment se sentait Lionel – et tu c'est que moi, ça me fait plaisir pour vous, n'est–ce pas ?

Lionel a acquiescé.

– Et que je vous aiderai en tout ce que je pourrai, vous avez juste à le demander. – j'ai ajouté d'un ton joyeux. Cette conversation m'avait remonté le moral.

– Il a commencé à pleuvoir – m'a dit Lionel, en se levant – mieux vaut que tu ailles dormir.

– Oui… je le ferai dans un moment. Je te verrai demain.

– Ne te tracasses pas tant – il m'a demandé avant de disparaître par les escaliers – lorsque ça sera le moment adéquat, tu le sauras.

J'ai soupiré, des fois, je me demandais si ce moment arriverait… ironiquement, ça c'est passé ce même soir.

Je me dirigeais vers le dortoir pour aller dormir, lorsque j'ai aperçu par la fenêtre un éclat dans la Forêt Interdite. Au début, j'avais pensé que je l'avais imaginé, mais il y a eu à nouveau une espèce de lumière qui a clignoté. J'étais en train de méditer si je devais le dire à tonton Harry ou à papa, lorsque j'ai vu le professeur Ewal qui se dirigeait vers la forêt. Il avait surement aussi tout vu.

Je suis restée à la fenêtre pour tout observer, le professeur est entré dans la forêt, et je l'ai perdu de vu. Peu de secondes après, j'ai vu plusieurs ombres qui entraient aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce que c'était mais une chose était sûr, c'est que le professeur pouvait tomber dans un piège.

Sans y penser à deux fois, je suis sortie de la Salle Commune, encore en me demandant si je devais avertir tonton ou papa. Je me suis finalement décidée à ne pas le faire et je suis sortie du château discrètement, avec ma baguette en main. Je la gardais toujours avec moi pour si jamais, et cette fois–là, ce n'était pas une exception.

Je suis arrivée à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et je tremblais légèrement. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du froid, ou de la peur… mais je devais prévenir le professeur, ils pouvaient le blesser. En m'armant de courage, j'ai commencé à marcher discrètement. J'écoutais le vent qui résonnait entre les arbres, et la pluie, bien que ça ne soit pas très fort, j'avais de la difficulté à tout distinguer.

Alors j'ai senti quelque chose derrière moi. Je me suis arrêté d'un coup, sans savoir que faire. Par instinct, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas gagner, ils étaient plus nombreux (même sans m'être retournée, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pressenti que c'étaient les ombres qui étaient entrés dans la forêt). Mais j'ai malgré tout préparé ma baguette pour me défendre.

Tout est passé très rapidement. Je me suis retournée avec agilité et j'ai crié un sort de reflet, puis j'ai commencé à courir. J'étais sûr qu'ils me suivaient, mais je ne voyais rien, la pluie, beaucoup de vent et le fait que c'était une nuit sombre n'aidait pas. Je suis tombée fortement en trébuchant avec une branche, cette fois j'étais perdue. Je n'ai pas lâché ma baguette, mais être par terre était, pour moi, un énorme désavantage. A l'instant où j'ai cru qu'ils allaient m'attaquer, j'ai entendu un sort d'attaque qui les a tous fait fuir.

J'étais sauvée… et justement par la personne que j'étais supposément venue sauver. Le professeur Ewal m'a regardé, déconcerté, en s'approchant rapidement.

– Merlin ! QUE DIABLE FAITES–VOUS ICI ? – a commencé à me crier le professeur.

– C'est que… – je ne savais même pas comment l'expliquer.

– Est–ce que pour vous "Forêt Interdite" c'est une sorte d'euphémisme ? VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ETRE ICI, C'EST TROP DANGEREUX ! – le professeur s'est placé à mes côtés pour m'aider à me relever.

– Je le sais bien ! – j'ai osé répondre pour ma défense – Mais j'ai vu que vous veniez dans la forêt et que beaucoup d'ombres vous suivaient et alors… !

– Quoi ? – il m'a interrompu – Vous avez vu les ombres ?

– Oui… elles étaient trop, et vous n'alliez pas pouvoir seul contre elles… je sais que j'aurais dû avertir le directeur ou mon chef de Maison, mais sur le moment, il n'y que l'idée de venir essayer de vous aider qui m'a traversé l'esprit…

Le professeur m'a aidé à me lever, et il a remarqué que je m'étais foulé la cheville.

– Regardé rien que ça… – il semblerait que la colère du professeur s'était envolé – il vaudrait mieux que je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

– NON ! – j'ai crié, effrayée – s'il vous plait non… c'est que… Serpentard est en tête pour la coupe des 4 Maisons… si le professeur Malfoy ou le professeur Potter apprennent j'étais hors de mon lit à des heures indues, et que je suis allée dans la Forêt, on nous ôtera des points… Nous sommes si près ! S'il vous plait, ne m'obliger pas à aller à l'infirmerie…

Le professeur me voyait si angoissé, qu'il a soupiré. Bon, c'est que nous n'avions gagné à aucunes occasions, et nous étions si près…

– De toute façon, ce pied a besoin d'être soigné. Je vous emmènerai à mon bureau, et là je verrai ce que je peux faire…

– Ne vous dérangez pas – j'ai dit à voix basse – peut–être que je pourrais faire quelque chose dans la Salle Commune…

– Rien de ça. Vous avez pris des risques pour moi, et bien que ça m'a inquiété à mort que quelque chose aurait pu vous arriver, ma culpabilité est plus grande… Est–ce que vous ne comprenez pas qu'il aurait pu vous arrivez quelque chose de mal ? Ça, je ne le supporterais jamais…

J'ai rougi extrêmement. Est–ce qu'il disait parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi ou parce que ça pourrait le mettre en péril dans l'école si un élève était blessé par sa faute ?... Je devais toujours voir du côté paranoïaque **¬¬'**…

Pendant que je méditais la situation, le professeur m'a prise par la taille en me levant fortement pour me porter dans ses bras. C'est là où j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de honte.

– C–ce n'est pas nécessaire que vous fassiez cela – j'ai répliqué – je peux essayer de marcher.

– Pourquoi ? Pour que vous vous blessiez plus ? – le professeur a nié de la tête – allons à mon bureau pour vous soigner votre cheville.

Le professeur a commencé à marcher lentement, et moi, instinctivement, j'ai entouré son cou avec mes bras. Je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage rose, pour être sincère. J'étais là… dans ses bras forts… comme dans une scène d'un roman d'amour. Nous étions tous deux mouillés des pieds à la tête, mais d'une quelconque façon, il semblait voir clairement où il allait.

J'aurai aimé que ce moment soit éternel.

Nous sommes arrivés à son bureau, et délicatement, il m'a posé face à la cheminée, qui curieusement était allumée. Tant mieux, ça m'aiderait à me sécher.

Le professeur s'est approché de moi avec des bandages et une plante très étrange.

– Bon, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Pompom, mais j'essaierai d'arranger cette cheville.

– Excusez–moi pour tout ce dérangement – d'un côté, je me sentais mal. Par ma faute, nous avions presque été blessés tous les deux.

– Ne vous excusez pas, vous avez eu de bonnes intentions… et mauvaise visée. Vous savez que le sort de reflet que vous avez lancé, c'est à moi que vous l'avez fait ?

QUOI ?... Comment… ?... j'ai rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et j'ai baissé la tête.

– Je suis une idiote…

– Mmmm… c'est plutôt que vous n'avez pas une bonne vision nocturne, il faudra travailler ça…

– Je suis tellement navrée, professeur… j'aurai dû avertir quelqu'un…

– Non, non… avertir quelqu'un, n'aurait fait que mettre en alerte tout le monde sans nécessité. Comme vous savez, la Forêt Interdite est pleine de créatures inconnus par les étudiants… diverses créatures qui vivent dans une certaine "harmonie". A certaines occasions, l'harmonie se rompt et quelques créatures émigrent vers le château pour effrayer les élèves… oui elles le font par amusement. C'est pour ça que le professeur Potter m'a chargé de les maintenir à distance, et c'est ce que je faisais cette nuit. C'est mon travail, après tout.

– Je vois… si j'avais su… en fait, je vous ai juste gêné en étant là…

– En partie – le professeur a souri et il était tellement mignon – mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que vous pouvez voir ces ombres…

– Pourquoi ? – je me suis étonnée.

– C'est peu commun que les sorciers les voient, ce sont des créatures de la nuit… des créatures foncés. Peu de personnes ont le privilège de les voir et les sentir… je crois que vous êtes très spécial… et ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais avec ça, ça me le confirme.

J'ai rougi à nouveau (c'est en train de devenir une habitude très commune).

– Voyons voir…

Il m'a délicatement pris la cheville, en la palpant doucement. Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans la zone la plus blessé, un léger "aïe" est sorti de ma bouche avec une grimace de douleur.

– Très bien, alors c'est ici – le professeur a pris la plante qu'il avait sorti et il l'a mise dans cette partie – cette plante est bonne pour faire baisser l'enflure de la cheville, demain ça ne vous fera plus aussi mal de vous appuyer sur votre pied, mais vous devrez le garder en repos le plus de temps possible.

Le professeur a commencé à bander ma cheville avec beaucoup d'attention. Le ton rouge de mes joues ne s'était pas estompé. Simplement en sentant sa peau frôler la mienne… c'était trop pour moi.

– Vous n'avez pas eu froid en sortant comme ça ? – il m'a demandé avec espièglerie.

Je m'étais à peine rendue compte que j'étais en chemise de nuit… quel honte… Elle n'avait pas de manches et elle était longue et blanche. Heureusement, elle n'était pas transparente, bien qu'elle soit mouillée. Ça, ça aurait été plus gênant.

– Je crois qu'à cause de l'adrénaline, je ne l'ai même pas senti – j'ai répondu finalement.

– Ça y est – le professeur a baissé délicatement mon pied – j'espère qu'il sera comme neuf au matin, mais vous ne devez pas marcher beaucoup.

– J'essaierai de ne pas le faire… merci beaucoup professeur.

– Pour la prochaine fois, je vous suggère de vous assurer d'abord, qu'il y ait un réel danger. Nous ne voudrions pas que des histoires comme cela arrivent à nouveau, n'est–ce pas ?

– Oui – je me suis affligée – je suis navrée.

– Vous l'avez déjà beaucoup dit.

– Excusez–moi, professeur… vous avez dit que dans la salle de classe, ça serait un traitement un peu plus… personnel… Pourquoi me vouvoyez–vous ?

C'était quelque chose que je voulais lui demander depuis qu'il avait commencé à me soigner, mais j'avais préféré attendre.

– Je crois que c'est par habitude… comme nous ne sommes pas en cours… **ˆˆ**'

– Moi, je préfère quand vous me tutoyer… je crois que ça nous donne un lien spécial…

Le professeur a levé son visage et nous nous sommes regardés fixement. Je savais que ça avait été un commentaire un peu TROP audacieux, mais je crois que Lionel avait raison. Je devais commencer à voir si c'était réciproque, et comme le plus probable, est que ça ne le soit pas, mieux valait que je commence ma phase de déception.

– Je pense aussi comme ça – le professeur m'a souri.

– Professeur… j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose…

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?

Je pensais lui déclarer mon amour ici–même. De toute façon… je devais prendre le risque… mais j'étais trop lâche (ou du moins, à ce moment là, je l'étais).

– Rien… c'est une bêtise…

– Pour moi, rien de ce que vous me dites n'est bête – le professeur s'est approché de moi lentement – je crois que ça me plait beaucoup lorsque nous discutons.

– A moi aussi.

Nous étions si près… et pour moi, c'était comme si nous étions à des kilomètres de distance. J'ai regardé son visage et j'ai rougi. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

– Professeur… je crois que je suis amoureuse d vous…

J'ai fermé les yeux, honteuse, et en me réprimandant moi–même. Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Comment as–tu pu lui dire ça ? Maintenant, je le perdrais pour toujours.

Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux encore, lorsque j'ai senti que le professeur m'a ôté délicatement des cheveux de mon front.

– Tu es seulement confuse – il m'a dit à voix basse.

J'ai ouvert les yeux avec surprise.

– Je ne suis pas confuse ! – je me suis défendue – et je n'aime pas que vous doutiez de mes sentiments envers vous.

– Sheila… c'est normal que tu sentes de l'admiration envers un de tes professeurs, mais tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi… c'est impossible…

– Ce ne l'est pas ! – j'ai continué à me défendre – c'est vous qui êtes aveugle. Ce n'est pas de l'admiration ce que je ressens pour vous, c'est quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qui me brûle l'âme, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais de toute façon, je ne peux nier que ça continue de me ronger à l'intérieur. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, le fait de vous voir en danger m'a fait comprendre que si quelque chose vous arrivait, mon monde s'effondrerait. Est–ce que ça ce n'est pas de l'amour ?

J'ai respiré profondément. Qu'est–ce que ça avait été tout ça ? J'ai baissé la tête, avec une certaine rougeur sur mes joues.

– C'est quelque chose d'interdit… – le professeur tentait de se convaincre lui–même – nous ne pouvons ressentir ça…

Un moment… NOUS NE POUVONS PAS ?... Nous ne pouvons pas ? Alors, lui aussi restant quelque chose pour moi ! C'était donc réciproque !

– Oui, nous pouvons – j'ai dit en levant la tête – il n'y a rien de mal.

– Tu es une élève et je suis ton professeur ! Je suis plus âgé que toi, ça pourrait être… !

– Mais ce n'est pas de moi ! – je l'ai interrompu avant qu'il continue avec ses arguments – Et nous sommes aussi des humains qui ressentons et aimons ! Pourquoi est–ce que ça vous inquiète ce que les autres pensent ? C'est notre bonheur qui importe !

Sans me rendre compte, j'avais cité textuellement ma mère. Le professeur a dévié le regard.

– Si c'était si facile – il m'a répondu tristement.

– Ça l'est... vous devez juste arrêter de lutter contre vos préjugés…

Je ne pouvais pas croire que ça soit MOI qui étais en train de le convaincre. Je l'aimais réellement trop comme pour être en train de faire ça.

– Nous ne pouvons pas… – le professeur a levé son regard.

Ça suffit **¬¬**. Je savais que c'était réciproque, alors je devais lui faire comprendre. J'ai lentement approché mon visage du sien. Peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres s'unissent. C'était un doux baiser, plein d'amour… plein de compréhension. Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne, mais à ce moment–là, je me sentais au paradis. Nous nous sommes enlacés jusqu'à ce que tous deux nous ayons cédé à l'amour que nous avions et nous avons laissé nos préjugés de côté.

De cette façon, nous avons commencé une relation "interdite". Je suis retourné à la Salle Commune avant que tout le monde se lève, et quand ils m'ont demandé ce qui m'était arrivé, j'ai prétexté que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers, et qu'avec un peu de plantes qui était dans l'armoire des élèves, je m'étais fait la bande que je portais.

Pour tout le monde, cette nuit a été une parmi tant d'autres. Pour moi, ça a été le début d'une relation merveilleuse. Tous mes amis savaient déjà, avec une grande quantité de détails, ce qui s'était passé, et ils m'ont tous donnés leur soutien inconditionnel. Même Natalia, je sentais qu'elle était plus convaincue de ma relation avec le professeur qu'elle l'était avec Michael.

Nous nous lancions des regards furtifs pendant les repas, ou lorsque nous nous trouvions dans les couloirs, on se prenait la main subtilement. Nous dinions toujours ensemble après le cours du vendredi, et à certaines occasions, j'allais étudier avec lui le soir. Je ratais aussi les week–ends à Pré–au–Lard pour que nous soyons ensemble. Nous passions tant de temps unis, que je crois que je tombais de plus en plus amoureuse. Et nous le faisions si discrètement que personne ne le remarquait. Mais je savais que je devrais parler de ça à papa… je craignais juste sa réaction.

J'étais dans une relation parfaite… idéale… j'étais avec la personne que j'aimais… et tôt ou tard mon papa le saurait. Et pas seulement lui, si tonton Harry l'apprenait… Mais lui, il est si bon… tant que nous ne faisons rien pour briser les règles, ou nous ne nous mettons en problèmes avec les autres, il ne s'opposerait pas à la relation, de ça j'en étais sure.

oO§0§Oo

Someone told me long ago 

There's a calm before the storm, 

I know, been that way for all my time 

When it's over, so they say, 

It'll rain a sunny day, 

I know, shining' down like water 

oO§0§Oo

**_Draco: Lorsque nous sommes rentrés à la maison en été, j'ai décidé de passer beaucoup plus de temps en famille. Avant, je planifiais mes cours de l'année, mais pour ça, j'aurai beaucoup de temps à Poudlard pour le faire. Samuel grandissait rapidement, et je n'allais pas rater un instant de son développement. Bien que je parlais quotidiennement avec lui et Alix, maintenant nous pourrions sortir nous promener et je l'emmènerai voir des matchs de Quidditch. Peut–être connaître le Ministère, et le Chemin de Traverse… lui acheter des choses… enfin._**

_**Ça allait être un bel été. Sheila semblait très heureuse, ça devait être parce que Serpentard avait gagné la coupe des Maisons, en partie grâce à ses énormes efforts. J'étais fier, et ça me ravissait qu'elle cherche toujours à être la meilleure. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup.**_

_**Nous étions tous dans le salon, en train de discuter, lorsque la sonnerie de la porte a attiré mon attention. Je me suis levé pour ouvrir, et j'ai vu Erich Ewal avec une pile de papiers.**_

– **_Bonjour, professeur Malfoy – il m'a souri cordialement – Comment allez–vous ?_**

– **_Très bien, professeur Ewal – sa présence m'étonnait – entrez, s'il vous plait…_**

**_Erich est entré lentement dans la maison, en restant dans le séjour, mais avec une bonne vue du salon. Sheila lui a souri amplement. Bien sûr, c'est son élève, je l'avais oublié._**

– **_Lui, c'est Erich Ewal, professeur de Poudlard – j'ai dit à haute voix – Erich, voici mon épouse, Alix, et mon fils Samuel… et je crois que tu connais déjà mon autre fille, Sheila…_**

– **_Oui… C'est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer._**

– **_Le plaisir est pour nous – a répondu Alix, en souriant avec espièglerie… _¬¬_... Pourquoi le faisait–elle ?_**

– **_Et qu'est–ce qui t'amène ici, Erich ? – j'ai finalement dit._**

– **_Je vous ai apporté des documents du Ministère… d'actualisations des programmes…_**

_**Il m'a transmis la pile de papiers qu'il tenait.**_

– **_Ah… merci… – ça c'était ridicule. Il aurait pu attendre jusqu'à Poudlard pour me les donner. Pourquoi se déranger à venir chez moi pour me les donner personnellement ? – C'est tout ?_**

– **_Oui – Erich ne me regardait même pas, il avait ses yeux fixés sur Sheila. C'est étrange _¬¬'_ – et voilà… je crois qu'il est temps de me retirer…_**

– **_Vous ne voulez pas rester dîner ? – a demandé Alix, cordialement._**

– **_Je ne veux pas vous déranger – il a ajouté._**

– **_Vous ne dérangez pas – a souri Sheila._**

– **_Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres choses à faire… ça sera pour une prochaine fois… je me retire, à bientôt, professeur Malfoy… et ça a été un plaisir de tous vous rencontrez…_**

– **_Pareillement – Alix a souri aussi. Elles souriaient un peu trop _¬¬'**

– **_Au revoir, Erich – je l'ai salué, en l'accompagnant vers la porte._**

**_Une fois qu'Erich est parti, j'ai commencé à tout analyser. Pourquoi m'apporter les documents à la maison ? Comment savait–il où j'habitais ? Et pourquoi regardait–il autant Sheila ?... bah, peut–être qu'il était juste dans les alentours et il a voulu en profiter, Harry a du lui donner mon adresse, et comme Sheila est son élève, eh bien, c'est pour ça qu'il la regardait avec plus de familiarité._**

– **_Quel bon goût tu as – lui a murmuré Alix à Sheila._**

_**Je suis revenu au salon et Alix a enlacé Sammy.**_

– **_Il est temps de dîner, n'est–ce pas ? – elle m'a demandé._**

– **_Oui…_**

_**Ici, il y avait quelque chose qui ne me convenait pas, et je ne savais pas très bien ce que c'était. Alix a regardé Sheila, et elles se dirigeaient de drôles de regards.**_

– **_Très bien – je me suis levé – Qu'est–ce qui se passe ici ?_**

– **_Je crois que Sheila veux te dire quelque chose… – Alix a acquiescé à Sheila – allez, c'est le bon moment…_**

– **_Le bon moment pour quoi ? – j'ai demandé avec irritation._**

– **_Papa… – Sheila aussi s'est levée – j'ai quelque chose à te dire…_**

**¬¬_… JE SAVAIS DEJA QU'ELLE VOULAIT ME DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! _¬¬Xxx_… mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je pressentais que c'était quelque chose de mauvais._**

– **_Allez, Sheila – l'a encouragé Alix._**

**_Sheila a soupiré. Cette habitude _¬¬'''**

– **_Papa… je suis amoureuse du professeur Ewal… et nous avons une relations sentimentale depuis deux mois…_**

_**Bah, tout ça pour ça… UN MOMENT ! RELATION AMOUREUSE ? AMOUREUSE ? AVEC UN TYPE QUI POURRAIT ETRE SON PERE ? QUI EST UN PROFESSEUR ?**_

– **_QUOI ? – c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire._**

– **_Calme–toi, Draco – m'a demandé Alix._**

– **_COMMENT VEUX–TU QUE JE ME CALME ? MA FILLE EST EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QU'ELLE SORT AVEC UN TYPE QUI POURRAIT ÊTRE SON PERE !_**

– **_Il a juste dix ans de plus, papa ! – m'a dit Sheila, en forme de défense, qui n'était pas très bonne _¬¬_ – Et je l'aime !_**

– **_TU NE PEUX PAS L'AIMER !_**

– **_Bien sûr que je peux !_**

– **_Draco…_**

– **_ÇA, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Tu l'as entendu, Alix ? Elle sort avec un professeur, et toi tu agis comme si ce n'étais rien !_**

– **_Draco, essaye de…_**

– **_NON ! – je me suis réfuté. Ma princesse, ma jolie petite fille… Avec ce voyou débraillé d'Ewal ? COMMENT ETAIT–CE ARRIVE ?_**

– **_Papa… il est tout pour moi…_**

– **_Tout ça c'est fini !_**

– **_Quoi ?_**

– **_Je t'interdis de le revoir ! – je lui ai dit d'un ton dur._**

_**Sheila a froncé les sourcils, irritée.**_

– **_Tu n'es pas mon père, et tu n'as aucun droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit !_**

– **_Qu'est–ce que tu as dit ?_**

– **_Sheila ! – Alix s'est levée aussi, avec Sammy dans les bras, qui semblait ne rien comprendre de ce qui se passait._**

_**Avant qu'on puisse continuer avec la discussion, Sheila est montée rapidement et s'est enfermée dans sa chambre.**_

– **_Ça ne s'est pas bien passé du tout – a dit Alix à voix basse – elle est juste fâchée, Draco…_**

– **_Je sais… mais…_**

**_Ça m'avait fait mal profondément ce que Sheila m'avait dit. "Tu n'es pas mon père"… c'est vraiment ce qu'elle sentait ?... peut–être que c'était en partie de ma faute, pour m'obstiner à l'idée que Sheila ne pouvait avoir des sentiments envers quelqu'un comme Erich Ewal… mais c'est qu'elle ne peut pas l'aimer. Elle ne DOIT pas l'aimer… c'est quelque chose… c'est quelqu'un…_**

**_Et soudain je suis resté à court d'argument pour me convaincre moi–même. Je me suis souvenu lorsque je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione. Ce n'étais pas pareil… mais peut–être semblable. Je ne voulais pas que Sheila sente la crainte que je sentais au cas–où mon père apprenait que j'aimais une "sang–de–bourbe"._**

_**Et c'est justement ce que je faisais. Elle avait eu confiance en moi pour me garder une quelconque secret et j'ai réagit comme je m'étais promis que je ne le ferais jamais. Je me suis trompé.**_

– **_Tu crois qu'il l'aime vraiment ? – j'ai demandé à Alix._**

_**C'est ça qui m'inquiétais. Que Sheila l'aime tant… et que lui ne ressente pas la même chose et qu'il la voit juste comme un jeu.**_

– **_Pour se risquer à venir jusqu'ici… avec toi… juste pour la voir… il me semble que oui._**

**_Ils s'aimaient… et j'avais agis comme si c'était la pire chose dans cette vie. J'ai enseigné à Sheila que l'amour était le meilleur sentiment du monde… et maintenant, j'ai fait en sort qu'elle regrette de m'avoir fait suffisamment confiance pour me dire qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvé._**

_**Je ne dis pas que la relation m'enchantait, mais je l'acceptais parce que Sheila était tout pour moi… et si elle était heureuse… et si elle l'aimait réellement… alors je n'avais plus qu'à la soutenir, comme j'avais promis de toujours le faire depuis ce jour.**_

_**J'allais monté parler à Sheila, lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle descendait lentement et elle a couru m'embrasser.**_

– **_Je suis désolée, papa ! Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça… Je t'aime, et tu seras toujours mon papa… j'étais fâchée… je suis une imbécile, je n'aurai pas dû…_**

– **_Tranquille – je lui ai caressé les cheveux – je sais que tu l'a seulement dit à cause de la colère… je crois que je le méritais pour me rendre compte que ça ne me concernait pas… sinon que ça te concernait toi…_**

– **_C'est vrai ?_**

– **_Sheila… Tu l'aimes ?_**

– **_Plus que tu ne le crois – elle m'a dit en me regardant dans les yeux._**

– **_Alors… je n'ai plus qu'à… te dire que, si tu as besoin, je serai là pour toi… tu peux me raconter ce que tu veux, et tu sais… Harry… ?_**

– **_Je lui ai dit lorsqu'à commencer l'été… il a été d'accord tant que nous ne brisions aucune règle… ou que nous ne soyons pas découverts…_**

– **_C'est–à–dire qu'à Poudlard… ?_**

– **_Oui… nous sommes très discrets pour que personne ne le remarque…_**

– **_Je m'en rends compte _¬¬_ – je me suis réprimandé à moi–même. Comment ça se faisait que je n'avais pas remarqué ?... en partie c'est bien, comme ça ils ne courraient pas le risque d'être découverts par les autres – Et ta maman sait depuis… ?_**

– **_Ça fait très longtemps – a annexé Alix – mais comme tu vois, je suis plus compréhensive que toi, mon amour._**

– **¬¬X_ … tu veux dire que tu prends tout à la légère._**

– **¬¬'_ …_**

– **_Papa – m'a interrompu Sheila – tu es le meilleur._**

_**Ça m'a réchauffé le cœur. Je lui ai souri et nous nous sommes embrassés à nouveau. A partir de cet instant, une habitude très spéciale était née entre nous. Sheila me parlait de tout avec beaucoup de détails et je tentais d'être objectif. Ça ne marchait pas souvent, mais au moins j'étais au courant de ce qui se passait dans la vie de ma fille. De plus, ça nous avait beaucoup rapprochés et elle m'a donné quelques conseils pour quand Sammy grandirait. Je pressentais qu'il me donnerait plus de maux de têtes que Sheila.**_

**_Peu à peu, je me suis habitué à cette "relation". Dans le courant de l'été, Sheila a reçu une nouvelle dévastatrice. Ses grands–parents étaient morts dans un accident._**

**_A ma surprise, elle l'avait très bien pris. M. et Mme McLinder lui avait tout laissé à son nom, et elle pouvait disposer de touts les biens lorsqu'elle serait majeur. En attendant, son représentant était Alix. Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a surpris, mais M. et Mme McLinder devaient avoir considéré qu'elle était la plus apte à gérer les affaires de Sheila._**

_**Durant l'inhumation de M. et Mme McLinder, j'ai vu Erich enlacé très fort Sheila. Il ne l'a lâché à aucun moment, même pas après les avoir enseveli.**_

**_J'ai profité que Sheila allait saluer toutes les personnes qui l'avait accompagné et qui étaient des connaissances de ses grands–parents, et je me suis approché d'Erich._**

– **_Professeur Malfoy – il m'a salué avec un peu de méfiance._**

– **_Erich – je lui ai rendu son salut._**

_**Nous sommes tous deux restés dans un silence inconfortable.**_

– **_Tu l'aimes vraiment ? – j'ai finalement demandé._**

– **_Oui – il m'a répondu très sûr._**

_**En voyant ses yeux, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne mentait pas.**_

– **_Sheila est tout pour moi – j'ai commencé à le prévenir – et si tu arrives à la blesser…_**

– **_Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça – il m'a interrompu – la blesser me ferait plus mal à moi… Sheila est tout pour moi…_**

– **_Je n'approuve pas votre relation – j'ai soupiré – mais tant que Sheila est heureuse… vous ne devrez pas vous cachez de moi…_**

– **_Merci professeur Malfoy… pour Sheila, ça signifie beaucoup que vous acceptiez la relation que nous avons._**

– **_C'est pour elle que je le fais… mieux vaut pour toi de ne pas la faire souffrir._**

_**Sheila s'est approché de nous, incertaine.**_

– **_Tout va bien ?_**

– **_Très bien – a répondu Erich avec un sourire._**

– **_Je vais avec Alix…_**

– **_Merci, papa – Sheila m'a souri._**

_**Je lui ai souri en retour et je suis allé avec Alix, qui tenait Sammy par la main.**_

– **_Ne sont–ils pas mignons ? Ils débordent d'amour – a dit Alix, émerveillée._**

– **_J'aimerai bien que tu ne sois pas si heureuse pour cette relation – je me suis plaint._**

– **_Draco… notre fille ressent de l'amour… N'est–ce pas un motif suffisant pour être heureuse ?_**

**_Cet argument m'a achevé _¬¬_. Nous les voyions enlacés au loin et je me suis rendu compte que même si ça ne me plaisait pas, Sheila aimait réellement Erich… et c'était réciproque. Ça devrait me faire plaisir pour elle._**

**_Ça m'a pris du temps pour me convaincre de tout ça, mais peu à peu, j'ai commencé à l'accepter plus. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était difficile… mais tant que Sheila était heureuses… Alix et moi, nous le serions aussi._**

oO§0§Oo

I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? 

I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? 

Coming' down on a sunny day

_**Sheila Malfoy McLester... Have you ever seen the rain?... 23 Juillet...**_

N/A:

Chanson: Have you ever seen the rain?

Interprète: The Creedence

A suivre…

Voilà un chapitre très attendu, la première histoire d'amour de Sheila. Je remercie ceux qui sont toujours au rendez–vous. Bisous à tous

Gaby B.


	35. Souvenirs:Petits évènements… grandes co

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : CE CHAPITRE A DE LEGERS TON YAOI… TRES LEGER, EN FAIT C'EST DE FACON DOUCE… DE TOUTE FACON, VOUS ÊTES PREVENU, POUR SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CES INSINUATIONS, MIEUX VAUT QUE VOUS NE LE LISIEZ PAS._

**Chap. 35. "Petits évènements… grandes conséquences"**

oO§0§Oo

_Sheila : Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mes grands-parents m'est tout légués à moi… leur argent, leur maison, leurs entreprises… et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire avec. Dans l'immédiat, j'allais de temps en temps à l'énorme manoir avec mes amis de Poudlard et les petits de la famille… comme j'étais la baby-sitter officielle, j'emmenais Eli, James, Sammy et Alan, ainsi les tontons et mes parents pouvaient avoir un peu de temps "en tête à tête" (et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils font pendant ces temps-là)._

_Je passais aussi quelques jours avec Erich… papa n'était pas enchanté que l'on soit tous les deux seuls dans cette énorme maison ("Qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver là !", il me disait d'un ton dramatique), mais peu à peu, il commençait à s'habituer à la situation. Je dois dire qu'il a mieux réagi que ce que je m'y attendais… C'est en partie grâce à maman qui l'a un peu "modelé" _**ˆˆ**'

_Cette fois-ci, je suis allée seule au Chemin de Traverse, vu que j'avais rendez-vous avec Erich (bien que James le connaissait déjà, je voulais éviter ces moments inconfortables). Après avoir parcouru quelques magasins, je l'ai vu avec une femme qui avais approximativement son âge. Ça devait être une ancienne camarade de classe. Il m'a vu au loin, et il voulait venir vers moi mais la femme l'a retenu par le bras._

_Ô.Ô… Normalement je serais allée et je lui aurais enlevé cette harpie de dessus (je sais que ce n'est pas juste que je la traite d'harpie sans la connaître, mais comprenez moi…), cependant je ne devais pas le faire pour l'instant. Ça pouvait être mal interprété. Peut-être que si je m'approchais pour un quelconque prétexte…_

_Erich a nié de la tête (je persiste à dire qu'il lit mes pensées ¬¬_U_), alors j'ai soupiré et je suis resté debout pour observer depuis une distance raisonnable. La femmes semblait ne pas vouloir désister, et ça me rongeait de l'intérieur ¬¬Xxxx (oui, je suis jalouse, le premier pas vers la guérison c'est l'admettre, bien que je ne sois pas une de ces jalouses possessives scandaleuse, que vous le croyez ou non _**ˆˆ**U_). Un gars est arrivé à mes côtés. C'était Terrence Fecher._

_- Salut – il m'a souri._

_- Salut – j'ai répondu avec un ton colérique. Il était venu m'interrompre pendant que j'espionnais mon petit ami ¬¬X_

_- Sheila, je regrette réellement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hewler, c'est un idiot…_

_Pendant un moment, j'ai été distraite de ce que j'observais avec tant d'intérêt, et j'ai regardé le garçon qui était à mes côtés. Je savais qu'il avait été présent pendant tout le spectacle vu qu'il était le cavalier d'Isabella… Mais pourquoi il me disait quelque chose que CLAIREMENT, je savais déjà ? Et spécifiquement lui ? Je me suis tourné légèrement pour être face à face à lui. _

_- Tu n'a pas à regretter – j'ai dit finalement – ce n'est pas toi qui m'a utiliser comme pari personnel._

_- Cette famille est pourrie – Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me disait ça ?_

_- Eh bien… - je me suis surprise. Le petit ami d'Isabella en train de mal parler de son cousin ? – j'ai pensé que par respect pour ta petite amie, au moins tu supporterais son cousin._

_- Ma petite amie ?_

_Ça commençait à m'agacer. Je me suis tournée de côté et Erich avait disparu ¬¬X… Etait-il parti avec cette femme ?... bon, il avait beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer de toute façon._

_- Oui, ta petite amie – j'ai soupiré – Isabella Gwendi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te montre sa photo ?_

_- Euhm… - Terrence a froncé les sourcils – je ne suis pas le petit ami d'Isabella… Grâce à Dieu !_

_- Quoi ? Mais tu étais au bal avec elle… et en plus elle a dit que…_

_- Je ne sais pas ce que cette folle t'a inventé – m'a interrompu Terrence, irrité – mais je ne suis pas son petit ami, et elle n'a aucun espoir que je le sois. Elle m'a fait du chantage pour que nous allions ensemble au bal… ses parents ont parlé aux miens… et j'ai du accepter._

_- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle t'a fait du chantage ?... Pour que tu ailles avec elle… ?_

_- Elle, ce qui l'intéressait c'est d'avoir l'air bien, et moi, que mes parents arrêtent de m'emmerder. Mais j'ai regretté pendant toute la soirée, crois-moi. Et plus encore après que j'ai vu que tu étais plus belle que je l'imaginais…_

_HA ! Isabella en train de faire du chantage aux gens pour qu'ils aillent avec elle au bal ? Voilà pourquoi, elle était si intéressée pour faire savoir qui était son "merveilleux" cavalier. Un Moment… La dernière chose qu'a dit Terrence c'est un compliment pour moi ?... Oh-oh._

_- Je me demandais… Est-ce que tu aimerais sortir un de ces jours ?... j'aimerais te connaître mieux et pouvoir arriver à quelque chose de plus sérieux avec toi…_

_Aïe… Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Qu'est-ce que je lui invente ?_

_- C'est très aimable de ta part… mais je… c'est que… la vérité…_

_- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? – il m'a demandé avec tristesse._

_Bien sûr que oui ! Mon professeur de **Préparation pour Aurors** qui a 10 ans de plus que moi !... Evidemment je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça._

_- _**ˆˆ**'

_- Oui… je suis désolée… - ben c'était vrai._

_- Et qui est-ce ?_

_¬¬'… là, il m'a coincé. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Vite, Sheila, tu dois t'inventer quelque chose._

_- Eh bien… c'est… c'est… Lionel Lewitt ! Oui, lui !_

_Ouffff… bon, le nom de Lionel a été le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit._

_- Lionel Lewitt ? – il a demandé incrédule – le garçon de ta classe ?_

_- Oui… pourquoi ça t'étonne ?_

_- Eh bien… on pensait… bon, il y avait certains doutes sur lui… mais je vois qu'il a de bons goûts… Vous êtes ensemble ou vous sortez juste ?_

_- Nous sommes ensembles depuis quelques mois… je suis désolée, Terrence… - qu'est-ce que je suis douée pour mentir._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas… de toute façon, j'attendrais toujours mon opportunité…_

_- C'est mignon – j'ai dit avec un peu de mélancolie – et nous pouvons être amis._

_- Bien sûr._

_Nous sommes tous deux restés dans un silence gênant. _

_- Je dois partir – il m'a finalement dit – je te verrais à Poudlard._

_- Passe un bon été… au moins ce qui en reste._

_- Toi aussi. Salutation à ton petit ami._

_Terrence s'est éloigné un peu rapidement. Maintenant, je m'étais mise dans une sacrée embrouille. Lionel me mangera sûrement vivante._

_- Tu as pensé à cette histoire un peu trop vite, jeune fille…_

_Je me suis retournée en sursautant, en voyant Erich derrière moi. Est-ce qu'il avait tout vu ?_

_- Je pensais lui dire que je sortais avec mon professeur et que nous avions une relation secrète à Poudlard, mais j'ai supposé que ça l'effrayerait plus… Tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Très subtil – Erich s'est approché de moi, mais comme évidemment on ne pouvait pas paraître trop suspicieux, il a seulement souri – Un autre de tes admirateurs ?_

_- Je pourrais dire la même chose… Une ancienne petite amie ?_

_- Un ancien cauchemar – Erich a froncé les sourcils – mais je crois qu'elle ne m'embêtera plus maintenant._

_- Je l'espère – j'ai souri aussi._

_- Terrence Fecher, Sheila. Sheila, tes conquêtes vont en s'améliorant._

_- Clairement – je l'ai regardé des pieds à la tête – Que dois-tu faire maintenant ? _

_- J'ai fini mes courses et toi ?_

_- Aussi… je voulais qu'on aille manger ensemble, mais j'ai autre chose à faire._

_- Parler avec Lionel ? – a deviné Erich._

_- Exact… j'espère qu'après qu'il me maudisse à vie, il acceptera de jouer le rôle du petit ami amoureux._

_- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'y oppose – Erich a fait claquer sa langue – c'est ton ami après tout._

_- Mais lui demandé ça… alors que… bon tu sais…_

_Erich était au courant de la relation entre Emir et Lionel (en fait, c'était Lionel qui lui avait raconté, il disait qu'il avait besoin d'un allié ¬¬')_

_- Nan… sottises… Je te vois après ?_

_- Oui, on dînera chez moi, et amène ton pyjama – je lui ai fait un clin d'œil._

_- Une offre que je ne peux décliné – Erich s'est approché de moi, ne me donnant un rapide baiser._

_- Hey ! Et si quelqu'un nous a vu ? – on faisait tellement attention que moi j'avais l'impression que tous les yeux étaient sur nous._

_- Personne n'est attentif à tout ce que nous faisons, Sheila… en plus si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, il n'y a personne tout près… on se voit ce soir._

_- Très bien._

_Cette fois c'est moi qui lui ai volé un baiser (bien qu'il ait été plus intense)_

_- Une petite avance de ce soir – je lui ai dit à voix basse._

_Erich m'a sourit coquinement, et il s'est éloigné de la ruelle. Même moi, je peux me lâcher de temps en temps _**ˆˆ**U_. Pour vous éclairer, "chez moi", c'est la maison que m'ont léguée mes grands-parents. Alors chez mes parents, c'est où je vis habituellement, et chez moi, c'est la maison que j'utilise pour me réunir avec mes amis, faire du baby-sitting, ou voir Erich._

_J'espérais que Lionel viendrait au Chemin de Traverse. Il m'avait dit que oui, et qu'il voulait mon devoir de potions (¬¬X)… maintenant, je lui donnerai même celui d'astronomie, pour autant qu'il joue le jeu. Je suis allée chez le glacier, habituellement c'est là que nous nous réunissons pour discuter._

_- Je savais que tu serais là, sorcière ! – Lionel est arrivé, très joyeux, puis s'est assis face à moi._

_- Tu le sais, petite peste, une glace, ça illumine la journée._

_Vous avez remarquez comment on se traite "tendrement" _**ˆˆ**U

_- Eh, tu m'as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?_

_- Ah, bien sûr ! – j'ai souri amplement – et aussi le devoir de Métamorphose…_

_- Ah… Tu te sens bien ? Le devoir de Métamorphose ? Tu ne laisses jamais personne RIEN copier de ce cours._

_- Aujourd'hui c'est différent… Tu veux une glace ? De quel saveur ?_

_Lionel a froncé les sourcils._

_- Très bien… Qu'as-tu fais et qu'est-ce que j'ai à y voir ?_

_- _**ˆˆ**U_ … c'est marrant que tu le mentionnes… Tu viens de voir Emir ?_

_- Oui... nous avons passé la journée ensemble, mais je me suis souvenu que tu avais dit que tu viendrais ici… Qu'as-tu fait ?_

_- Tu connais Terrence Fecher ?_

_- Le petit ami d'Isabella – il m'a répondu automatiquement._

_- Eh bien, pas exactement… mais tu le connais, c'est déjà quelque chose._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec lui ?_

_- Aujourd'hui, il a, comme qui dirait, essayer de me déclarer ses sentiments pour moi…_

_- Comment ça essayer ? Il l'a fait ou pas ?_

_- Il l'a fait._

_- Et ? – Lionel commençait à s'impatienter._

_- Je lui ai dit que j'avais un petit ami…_

_J'aurai aimé avoir filmé la tête de Lionel à ce moment-là. Il a ouvert les yeux comme des soucoupes et il balbutiait des trucs sans aucun sens._

_- TU LUI AS DIT ? – j'ai vu qu'il a finalement réussi à articuler des mots pour me crier - Tu lui as dit que tu étais la petite amie d'Erich ?_

_- Euh… pas exactement…._

_Lionel s'est calmé immédiatement._

_- Alors ? – il m'a demandé perplexe._

_- Tu vas rire de ça… je lui ai dit que j'étais ta petite amie…_

_Je me suis couvert rapidement le visage des futures menaces, mais j'ai été encore plus surprise lorsque j'ai entendu Lionel en train de… rire ?_

_- Tu lui as dit que nous étions ensemble ? hahaha… - Lionel s'est arrêté, puis à recommencer à rigoler – Comme c'est drôle ! HAhaha…_

_- C'est vrai ? J'avais pensé que tu te fâcherais !_

_- ¬¬… Bien sûr que je suis fâché, c'était du sarcasme ! - --' c'était trop beau pour être vrai – Mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par ta petite tête pour lui dire que nous sortions ensemble ?_

_- Je suis désolée – je tentais de faire ma meilleure moue de chien battu pour qu'il est pitié de moi – je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était John ou Axel… et puis, je doute qu'Emir se prête au…_

_- Attends ! – Lionel a souri, mais réellement, je ne savais pas si c'était un sourire sarcastique à nouveau ¬¬. – C'est parfait… très bien, Sheila, je serai ton faux petit ami… seulement dit à Erich qu'il ne se fâche pas s'il nous voit dans des situations compromettantes. _

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ?_

_- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais… Tu as pensé à quelque chose de spécial, pour avoir changé d'avis si vite ?_

_- C'est parfait… Emir n'est pas le seul à pouvoir avoir son écran ¬¬_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu sais… Emir se vante de conquérir toutes les filles qu'il peut… pour qu'ils ne suspectent pas de nous. Si j'ai une petite amie, cette probabilité est nulle. Et comme ça, il arrêtera sa paranoïa que quelqu'un sait pour nous. Bon, quelqu'un à part toi et Erich._

_- Ils ont des doutes ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

_- Emir le pense. Moi, je ne l'avais pas remarqué._

_- Alors… Nous sortons ensemble ?_

_- Nous sortons ensemble._

_Lionel m'a souri. Tous deux, nous serions bénéficiaire avec cette "relation arrangée". De cette façon, nous pourrions mieux porter nos relations sentimentales. Car même si elles n'avaient rien de mal, elles n'étaient pas prêtes à ce qu'on les découvre. Du moins pas encore._

_- Ton pire n'est rien est déjà arrivé – m'a dit Lionel en souriant._

_Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Erich s'approcher._

_- Prête ?_

_- Je croyais que tu étais parti ?_

_- J'avais oublié que je devais aller chercher un paquet…_

_- Alors tout va bien ?_

_- Bien sûr, chérie – Lionel m'a fait un clin d'œil – tu es la meilleure fausse petite amie que j'aurai pu avoir._

_- Je sais _**ˆˆ**'

_- Allons-y, il se fait tard…_

_Erich a salué Lionel, et nous avons commencé à partir. Je racontais à Erich ce qui s'était passé avec un maximum de détails. Alors maintenant, j'avais un faux petit ami et un petit ami… petit ami ?... j'espérais que ça ne m'apporterais pas plus de complications de ce que j'avais déjà._

oO§0§Oo

**Ginny : Je crois que de tous, c'étais à moi qu'à le plus choqué la nouvelle relation de Sheila. Inconsciemment, je l'avais éloignée un peu de nous (spécialement de James). Je ne voulais pas que mon fils souffre et jusqu'à présent, c'était la meilleure façon que j'avais pensé de comment y arriver.**

**Egoïste ? Un peu. Harry n'aimait pas mon attitude. Il disait que j'exagérais, et que James irait bien. Moi, je n'y croyais pas. Par expérience personnelle, j'avais passé beaucoup d'année à aimer une personne et ce n'était pas agréable de la voir avec une autre (je me souviens toujours de Cho Chang et ça me retourne l'estomac **_¬¬_**). James était petit pour ces choses-là, alors je devais, en tant que mère, l'empêcher de souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'allais pas le laisser passer par la même chose par laquelle j'étais passée.**

**- Ginny, et James ?**

**J'étais dans la boutique de farces de mes frères, Angelina m'avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à parler avec moi.**

**- Je l'ai laissé avec Harry et les garçons…**

**- Ça m'étonnait aussi. C'est bien qu'Harry puisse passer cet été avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne prenait pas autant de vacances.**

**- Regarde ! – Angelina a pointé vers la fenêtre – Là-bas, il y a Sheila et Erich ! Allons les saluer !**

**Nous les avons vu passer à une distance prudente. Ils avaient l'air si absorber par leur conversation… et Sheila avait l'air si heureuse… pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas être heureuse comme ça avec James ?**

**- Non, mieux vaut pas – j'ai dit à Angelina – on la verra dimanche lorsqu'on se réunira tous, non ?**

**Angelina a froncé les sourcils.**

**- Ne me dit pas que tu es toujours fâchée avec elle parce qu'elle a déjà un petit ami ?**

**- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel petit ami. C'est un professeur. Il est plus âgé qu'elle. C'est…**

**- Ce n'est pas James ? – elle m'a demandé avec une certaine ironie.**

**Touchée. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas comme ça parce que Sheila n'était pas avec James. C'était parce que toute cette situation blessait mon fils… ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais.**

**- Ginny, Ginny – Angelina a fait claqué sa langue – Sheila n'est pas responsables de tes plans futurs. Tu crois qu'elle et James sont le couple idéal. Peut-être que eux non. Ce qui fait le plus de mal à James, c'est que tu l'éloignes d'elle, le savais-tu ?**

**Je savais qu'Angelina avait raison. Mais ça me coûtait de l'admettre. **

**- Je ne veux pas que James souffre – c'est tout ce que j'ai répondu.**

**- Il ne le fera pas. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ton fils est la maturité sur patte – Angelina a souri amplement.**

**- ¬¬**

**Angelina avait un point. James était si différent de ce qu'on pouvait espérer. J'avais pensé qu'il serait aussi espiègle que mes frères. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il est fils unique. Ou parce qu'il a grandi avec Sheila. Mais bien qu'il faisait des bêtises de temps en temps, ce n'était pas comparable avec la fois où les jumeaux avaient brûlé les sourcils de Ron, ou la fois où Ron a mangé tous les bonbons de Noël et qu'il a essayé des les remplacer avec des pierres… ou la fois où Charlie a sauvé un bébé dragon… ou lorsque Bill a coupé la canine d'un chat pour se faire un collier unique.**

**C'était… une petite version d'Harry. Vu que j'étais le côté "rationnel" des enfants Weasley, et vu qu'Harry avait grandi avec un peu trop limité, je crois que nous avions inculqué ça à James. Trop de respects et formalités. Mûrir plus tôt que prévu. Et ça, je crois que ce n'était pas très bon. J'avais privé mon fils de son enfance : … je dois être la pire mère du monde.**

**- Ginny ? – Angelina m'a regardé, perplexe – Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Angelina… Tu crois que je suis une mauvaise mère ?**

**Angelina a froncé les sourcils.**

**- Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- C'est que… tu as raison, James est trop mûr pour son âge. Peut-être qu'on ne l'a pas laissé profiter… tu sais… être un enfant…**

**- Mmm… je doute beaucoup que tu doives te sentir coupable pour ça, Ginny – Angelina a souri – James est un garçon très heureux, pour ce que je vois.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas demander à ce que James soir semblable à tes frères. C'est terrifiant ˆˆ**U**... Il me semble que James a hérité de la personnalité d'Harry, mignon lorsqu'il est petit… et lorsqu'il grandira, il sera un démon et il te donnera des maux de têtes…**

**- C'est que je sens que je ne l'ai pas laissé profiter de son enfance…**

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à profiter ? Jusqu'à présent, je l'ai vu très heureux. Vous ne l'avez pas limité pour beaucoup de choses, il comprend parfaitement les règles, et il fait quelques bêtises. Fais face, Ginny : ton fils est plus mûr que tous tes frères réunis. Et c'est très bien.**

**Angelina m'avait un peu animée. C'était vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à ce que James soit si mûr ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui posait problème. Et certainement à moi non plus. De plus, il avait de ces idées des fois…**

**Depuis qu'il était né, je me suis obsédé à devenir une bonne mère. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'avais peu qu'un jour James me reproche que j'étais une mère terrible. C'était la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver. C'était extrémiste… mais en réalité, c'était comme ça que je suis arrivée à le sentir lorsque James était petit.**

**Mais c'était un Potter… il trouvera bien le moyen de défier l'autorité sans que je m'en rende compte ¬¬… et je savais que ça n'indiquerait pas que je l'ai mal éduqué. Être parent, c'est si difficile… je ne savais pas comment maman avait pu le faire sept fois… Si avec un, je me sentais comme ça, avec sept… Je devrai réellement me trouver un thérapeute ou du moins une potion relaxante.**

**- Ginny, tu sais quel est ton problème ? – Angelina a soupiré – tu veux tout avoir sous TON contrôle.**

**- Oh, ça c'est pas vrai – je me suis offensée.**

**- Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis que James à trois ans ?**

**- Faire en sorte qu'il mette son linge sale dans le panier de linge sale, comme les gens décents ?**

**- ¬¬… non…**

**- Bein, il est incorrigible… il est comme Harry, ils croient que je vais m'amuser à ramasser leurs affaires partout, comme s'ils allaient perdre leur main ou quelque chose comme ça si pour UNE fois, ils mettraient leurs linges sales là où il devait être…**

**- Ginny… Tu peux revenir à ma question ?**

**- Oh, oui ˆˆ**U**... Et qu'est-ce que je fait avec James depuis qu'il a trois ans ?**

**- Lui dire qu'il va se marier avec Sheila…**

**- Et ça, c'est mal ? Est-ce que je lui aurais tellement mis la pression que maintenant que Sheila a un petit ami, mon fils souffre, et c'est moi qui en suis la cause ? Oh, je suis une mauvaise mère ::**

**Angelina a nié de la tête.**

**- Ça sera long… TU N'ES PAS UNE MAUVAISE MERE ! – elle m'a crié.**

**- … très bien… mais je ne comprends pas ton point…**

**- C'est toujours comme TOI, TU veux que ce que se passes les choses. Que ton fils ait trouvé la femme parfaite en Sheila, n'est qu'une conséquence. Tu dois arrêter d'essayer d'arranger la vie de ton fils. Je parie que tu as déjà parlé avec Harry pour qu'il soit à Gryffondor et qu'il soit préfet…**

**J'ai légèrement rougi. Est-ce que c'était si évident que je DEVAIS avoir tout sous contrôle ? Angelina avait raison… Hermione me l'avait déjà dit… Alix me l'avait dit… Même Harry me l'avait dit ! Et seulement maintenant, je me rendais compte qu'ils avaient raison.**

**Je voulais que James soit heureux, et c'est pour ça que je voulais arranger chaque petit détail de sa vie. Quand il est entré dans l'équipe junior de Quidditch (Harry et ses idées ¬¬), je l'ai entraîné jour et nuit, j'ai parlé avec son entraîneur, j'ai parlé avec l'arbitre, j'ai parlé avec ses coéquipiers… pour qu'il gagne. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mère obsessive ?**

… **oui… n'est-ce pas ?... je suis une mère obsessive… J'ai gâché la vie de mon fils :: … mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs. Peut-être qu'il est temps que j'arrête de lui chercher la vie parfaite… parce qu'il l'a déjà. C'est juste que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.**

**- J'arrêterai d'être si obsessive – j'ai soupiré – je devrais peut-être parler avec James. Tu sais ? Il m'a demandé si Sheila ne viendrait plus jamais à la maison, et il avait l'air si triste…**

**- C'est ce que je te disais – Angelina a fait claqué sa langue – ce qui fait le plus mal à ton fils c'est que tu l'éloignes d'elle. Ils sont amis, que ça te plaise ou non. En plus, Ginny, tu as plutôt un bon œil…**

**- De quoi parles-tu ?**

**- Tu as dis que Fred et moi nous étions le couple parfait, et tu nous vois ici. Tu as dit que Ron et Hermione finiraient ensemble, et où en sont-ils maintenant ?... et ne parlons pas d'Harry et toi… "Lui, c'est mon homme idéal" – Angelina a souri – je crois que tu as une âme de Cupidon.**

**J'ai légèrement rougi. C'était vrai, tous les couples que j'avais prédit avaient fini ensemble… peut-être que cette fois encore, ça ne serait pas une exception : le temps nous le dira.**

**- Je suis désolée, Angelina ! Tu voulais parler de quelque chose d'important, et moi, je suis là avec mes bêtises…**

**Quelle honte. Je me suis rendue compte des mes erreurs et tout… et en réalité, je venais écouter Angelina. Ça m'arrivait tout le temps ¬¬…**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny, c'était amusant… mais en réalité, tu seras la première à le savoir...**

**- Savoir quoi ?**

**Angelina a pris une profonde inspiration, comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire allait être de grande importance.**

**- Je voudrais adopter un enfant.**

oO§0§Oo

- ADOPTER UN ENFANT ?

James : Papa était presque tombé de sa chaise lorsque maman l'avait informé de ce qu'elle avait parlé avec Tati Angelina, il y a quelques jours.

- Mais… du monde magique ? Ou moldu ?... Parle, Ginny !

- Oh, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, Harry ! – maman a soupiré – Angelina m'a seulement dit qu'elle voulait adopter un enfant. Et mieux vaut pour toi, que tu te comportes, parce que pour profiter que nous soyons tous réunis aujourd'hui, elle annoncera la nouvelle à tout le monde.

- Mais… c'est quelque chose de très sérieux.

- Que crois-tu ? Que mon frère et sa femme ne sont pas assez responsables pour adopter un enfant ? – maman a froncé les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça… au ministère, il y a un département spécialisé, et tu le sais… c'est seulement que… c'est très difficile que quelqu'un arriver à adopter un enfant. S'ils sont rejetés, ça effondrerait Angelina. Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse le supporter.

- Là, tu te trompes, Harry, j'ai vu Angelina, très sûre, et elle est prête pour ce qui pourra arriver.

- Mmmm… - papa ne semblait pas très convaincu.

- De toute façon, toi, tu es sensé ne rien savoir, alors tu dois faire semblant d'être surpris, compris ?

- ÔÔ !... Comme ça ?

- ¬¬… tu es en train de surjouer.

Maman et papa préparaient tout pour cet après-midi. Tous les dimanches, pendant les vacances, on se réunissait à tour de rôle dans une des maisons, aujourd'hui, c'était chez nous. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, c'était les seuls jours que je pouvais voir Sheila librement, sans son… petit ami… pendant la semaine, on sortait de temps en temps, mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Et je le comprenais, alors on profitait plus, ces peu de moments ensembles. Du moins, moi **ˆˆ**.

Les premiers, à arriver, ont été tonton Ron et Tati Hermione avec Alan et Eli. Alan grandissait beaucoup, alors qu'il n'avait que tout juste 8 mois. Il sera sûrement aussi grand que tonton Ron. Tonton Georges et Tati Katie sont arrivés et finalement tonton Fred et Tati Angelina. Papa adressait de drôles de regards à Tati Angelina, mais il ne disait rien.

Tonton Draco et Tati Alix sont enfin arrivés. Sammy marchait déjà et il parlait un petit peu. C'était amusant de l'écouter essayer de prononcer les noms **ˆˆ**'. Je suis resté sur place stoïque. Ils venaient juste tous les trois. Sheila n'était pas là.

- Bonjour ! – a salué Tati Alix, joyeuse – On vous manquait ?

- Tu n'a pas idée à quel point – a ri Tati Hermione.

Tati Alix a porté Sammy pour qu'il joue avec Eli et Alan. Je suis resté debout en attendant que Sheila entre.

- Et Sheila ? – a finalement demandé tonton Ron.

- Oh… - Tati Alix a regardé tonton Draco avec un peu de nervosité.

- Elle n'a pas pu venir – a répondu tonton Draco sèchement – elle avait beaucoup de devoirs…

- Mais il manque encore des siècles pour la rentrée à Poudlard – a exclamé Tati Angelina – en plus, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Ça sera pour une autre fois… - Tati Alix a nié de la tête à tonton Draco, qui a froncé les sourcils.

Elle n'était pas venue ? Mais pourquoi ?... L'histoire des devoirs, moi, je ne l'avalais pas ¬¬… ça devait être pour autre chose… Mais quoi ?

Ils ont tous continué à discuter avec animation, et Eli jouait avec Sammy et Alan. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils continuent tous comme si de rien n'était. Est-ce que j'étais le seul qui remarquait que Sheila n'était pas ici ?

Tonton Draco et papa se sont éloignés un peu des autres, et je me suis décidé à les suivre. Tonton Draco expliquerait sûrement pourquoi Sheila n'était pas venue à cette occasion.

Je suis resté derrière la porte, pour écouter. Je savais que je ne devais pas espionner… mais ma curiosité était plus grande.

- Sheila est malade ? – a demandé papa directement.

- Non, au contraire, elle est en très bonne santé – tonton Draco semblait vouloir se contenir de dire quelque chose d'inapproprié.

- Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Les devoirs sont une excuse trop utilisée…

- C'était la meilleure qui m'est venu à l'esprit – tonton Draco a froncé les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement ? – papa a ajusté ses lunettes.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai promis à Alix – tonton Draco a soupiré – bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

- Je ne vois pas Alix… Comment va-t-elle découvrir que tu me l'as dit ?

- C'est un bon point… mais non _¬¬_

- Allons Draco. J'aime beaucoup Sheila, et ça m'inquiète réellement qu'il y ait un problème avec nous… C'est ça ? Elle est en colère contre James ? Ou contre moi ?

- Tu as oublié un membre de la famille…

- Ginny ? – papa s'est étonné – Elle est en colère contre Ginny ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas en colère, Harry, tu l'as connais ¬¬… très bien, je te dirais ce que je pense, et je sais que c'est ta femme, et avec le respect qu'elle mérite, ce n'est pas juste la façon dont elle traite Sheila…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué… elle la traite plus sérieusement, elle l'a même un peu éloigné de James. Je le comprends mais ce n'est pas juste. Et Sheila préfère ne pas nous mettre dans une situation embarrassante, spécialement maintenant que nous sommes ici, c'est pour ça qu'elle a préféré ne pas venir. Elle a pris la décision de respecter le désir de Ginny qu'elle s'éloigne de James, et pour cette raison, ils n'auront que les contacts nécessaires.

- Quoi ? – papa s'est fâché – Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ?

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi – a soupiré tonton Draco – mais elle a parlé avec nous, et Sheila l'a déjà décidé. Elle nous a dit qu'elle comprenait que Ginny ne veuille pas que James souffre par sa faute… et bien le reste n'est pas important. Tu comprendras que mon soutien doit être avec ma fille, même si je ne suis pas d'accord. Je lui ai dit de parler avec Ginny, mais elle ne veut pas bouleverser plus les choses. Et Sheila ne mérite pas les impertinences que Ginny lui a faites, pour sûr_ ¬¬._

- Je crois que je n'avais pas remarqué la situation – papa a à nouveau réajuster ses lunettes – je sentais que Ginny était plus distante, mais je n'avais pas pensé que c'était pour autant. Je regrette vraiment que Sheila ne se soit sentie comme ça, Draco… mais ce n'est pas l'intention de Ginny de l'éloigner.

- Ah non ? – Tonton Draco semblait incrédule – tu es sûr ?

- Oui… son intention est d'éviter la souffrance de James…

Je ne voulais plus rien écouter. Sheila va s'éloigner de moi, et tout ça parce que ma maman a son esprit surprotecteur envers moi… Pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas que ça m'importait pas que Sheila ait un petit ami ? Est-ce qu'elle me voyait pleurer ou souffrir pour ça, par hasard ? Pourquoi elle assumait que quelque chose me blessait, alors qu'elle ne le savait pas ?

J'ai serré les poings très fort. Pour elle, j'étais encore un enfant. Peut-être que je en étais toujours un, mais j'étais conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Et il était temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui m'arrivait à MOI et pas ce qu'elle pensait qu'il m'arrivait. Qu'elle arrête de présumer la façon dont je me sentais.

- James ! – maman s'est retrouvée sur ma route. Justement la personne que je voulais voir _¬¬ - _Qu'est-ce que tu préfères manger ?

Je l'ai regardé avec colère, mais elle s'est envolée. Je crois que maman a cet effet sur moi. Pour autant que je veuille être en colère contre elle, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui m'arrêtait.

- Je n'ai pas faim ! – j'ai crié, énervé, et je suis monté dans ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Bon, ça n'était pas ma plus belle sortie… mais au moins, je me suis retenu de lui crier tout ce que je pensais. Je ne voulais pas blesser ma maman, mais je voulais qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle me faisait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ? – Tati Alix s'est approché de maman.

- Je crois que James sait pourquoi Sheila n'est pas ici… - a soupiré maman. Comme tonton Draco avait parlé avec papa, Tati Alix avait fait de même avec maman.

- Oh-oh – Tati Alix a nié de la tête – peut-être que je devrais lui expliquer la situation.

- Je le ferai moi – a interrompu papa, en sortant d'une des pièces – après tout, c'est pour son bien…

- Si tu le dis – tonton Draco suivait papa.

- Aucun de vous ne va parler avec James – les a interrompus maman – je le ferai moi… Alix, toi, pendant ce temps, fait ce que je t'ai dis…

- Sure ?

- Oui…

Maman semblait prendre un peu de courage et est montée lentement à ma chambre, lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte, j'étais allongé sur le ventre sur le lit.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? – elle m'a demandé prudemment.

- Si tu dois le faire – je ne me suis pas retourné pour la voir.

Maman a fermé la porte derrière elle et s'est assise côté de moi, en posant sa main sur mon dos.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es fâché.

Je n'ai pas répondu.

- C'est ma faute… - maman me caressait les cheveu – parce que je veux te protéger de tout le mal qui pourrait t'arriver… c'est juste que je t'aime tellement, que je ne pourrais pas te voir souffrir, James…

Misère _¬¬_. Lorsqu'elle utilisait ses arguments, c'est difficile d'être fâché avec elle, vous savez ?

- … mais je sais que ça te fait mal que Sheila ne vienne plus à la maison, ou qu'elle s'éloigne de toi… tu sais combien j'aime Sheila, elle est comme une fille pour moi… mais je me suis aveuglé avec l'idée de ne pas te voir souffrir, et je n'ai pas remarqué que mes actes étaient ce qui te rendait triste… je suis réellement désolée, James…

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit qu'à ce stade-là, je n'étais plus en colère ? Au lieu de la colère, il y avait de la compréhension.

Je n'y tenais plus, j'ai enlacé fortement maman.

- Maman, je dois souffrir quelques fois dans ma vie – je lui ai dit calmement – tu ne peux pas l'éviter.

- Mais j'aimerai le faire… - maman a souri lentement – je te promet de ne pas interférer dans ta vie. Juste le nécessaire, je suis toujours ta maman** ˆˆ**' …mais il n'y aura plus de surprotection de ma part. Ton papa m'aidera avec ça. Dès cet instant… tu auras une vie normale sans que ta mère poule tente d'éviter tous les malheurs éventuels de celle-ci…

- Alors ça sera une vie heureuse – je lui ai souri – comme la tienne et celle de papa.

Maman a acquiescé et m'a embrassé le front.

- Une trêve, alors ? – elle m'a demandé.

- Une trêve – j'ai acquiescé.

- Tu es toujours sans appétit ?

- J'ai juste un petit peu faim … je voudrais manger de la viande _¬¬_

- Il faudra le dire à ton papa, allons-y…

Maman m'a pris par la main. Je me sentais mieux, mais je ne savais toujours pas comment tout ça allait se terminer. Alors à partir de maintenant, ma mère ne serait plus aussi "obsessive" avec moi ? Mais avec Sheila, ça sera toujours pareil ?

En descendant les escaliers, mes doutes se sont dissipés : Sheila était là, avec beaucoup de suie sur ses vêtements, mais elle saluait tous les tontons.

- Sheila ! – j'ai exclamé, heureux.

- Salut, Jamie ! – elle s'est retournée lentement et m'a souri.

J'ai lâché la main de maman pour embrasser Sheila très fort, en souhaitant qu'elle ne s'en aille plus jamais.

- Jamie, tu vas m'étouffer – elle m'a dit à voix basse – Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi…

Sheila a regardé fixement maman sans savoir que faire. A sa surprise, maman s'est approché aussi et l'a embrassé.

- Tati Ginny… - a murmuré Sheila.

- Tu nous as tous manqué – a souri maman – excuse moi pour tout.

Sheila a nié de la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

- Si, et je suis là plein de suie pour être allée la chercher – s'est plainte Tati Alix – la prochaine fois, tu vas toi Ginny _¬¬_

- Tu es pleine de suie – je me suis moqué de Sheila.

- Ah, oui ? Si tu continues avec ça, je ne vais pas te donner ton cadeau.

- Tu m'as apporté un cadeau ?

- Bien sûr, Jamie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sheila a sorti une petite boite. En l'ouvrant, j'ai vu un petit vif d'or qui sortait ses ailes, mais je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

- C'est le vif d'or qu'on a vu au Chemin de Traverse !

- C'était le dernier qui restait – m'a souri Sheila.

- Merci ! - je l'ai enlacé – c'est le meilleur cadeau au monde.

- C'est si mignon ! – s'est émue Tati Hermione.

Sheila, Eli et moi avons commencé à jouer avec le vif d'or et Sheila a incorporé Sammy et Alan dans le jeu. C'est la meilleure baby-sitter que nous avions **ˆˆ**'.

Pendant ce temps, les tontons et mes parents parlaient avec animation. Alan et Sammy se sont endormis rapidement (être si petit ce n'est pas si amusant, ils ont besoin de dormir des siestes tout le temps), et nous avons décidé de nous approchés des grands pour manger.

- Bon, Angelina, arrête le suspense – a exclamé Tati Katie – Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire qui nécessitait qu'on soit tous réunis ?

- Je voudrais adopter un enfant – a dit avec une voix claire et sure Tati Angelina.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle le dise si directement. Papa le savait déjà, amis son expression était tellement bien simulée, que ça m'a fait rire.

- Eh bien… Angelina… - Tati Hermione semblait ne pas pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- Adopter un enfant ? – tonton Ron semblait incrédule – Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi pas ? – Tonton Fred a froncé les sourcils.

- C'est que… c'est si… - Tati Alix a haussé les épaules – soudain ?

- On ne s'y attendait pas – l'a soutient tonton Draco

- Angelina, Fred, vous avez déjà vu les possibilités ? Vous êtes allez à une quelconque agence ? Ça sera un enfant magique ou moldu ? Vous savez déjà le style de test que le ministère applique ? – papa semblait vouloir les dissuader.

- Toi, tu es seulement paranoïaque, Harry – l'a réprimandé maman.

- Vous devez voir tout ce que ça implique adopter un bébé ! – Tonton George semblait s'unir aux autres.

- Je crois que nous sommes déjà conscient de ça, George – Tati Angelina lui a souri.

- Et le temps d'attente ? – a interrompu Katie.

- On ne perd rien a essayer – a ajouté tonton Fred.

Il semblerait qu'aucun tonton ne semblait être d'accord avec la décision de tati Angelina et tonton Fred, mais ils n'osaient pas extérioriser leurs opinions. En partie, c'était parce qu'ils savaient que c'était si difficile d'adopter un enfant.

- Angelina, et si tu mettais trop d'espoir en quelque chose qui ne peut arriver ? – dit finalement tati Alix – Si on ne vous donne jamais d'enfant ?

Tati Alix a dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas.

- Nous sommes conscient de ça – a répondu tonton Fred.

- A mon avis, - Tati Angelina a souri – je préfère essayer et ne pas réussir à ne jamais essayer. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Il semblerait que ça avait anéanti les arguments des autres.

- Vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? – tonton Fred nous a regardé directement.

Sheila et moi, nous étions les seuls qui comprenions de quoi ils parlaient. Eli n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire attention à la conversation, et elle jouait avec des bracelets, cadeau de tati Angelina, précisément.

- Eh bien… - j'ai regardé Sheila sans savoir que dire.

Sheila s'est levé, et s'est approché de tati Angelina et tonton Fred.

- Je crois que c'est une idée merveilleuse.

Je me suis approché aussi et j'ai acquiescé.

- Ça sera excellent… - c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire.

Et ça a conclu la discussion. Tonton Ron s'est engagé à regarder les papiers au Ministère. Papa les aiderait en parlant avec le Ministre (comme ils s'entendent si bien _¬¬_), les tatis apporteraient le leur et ça a beaucoup animé tati Angelina et tonton Fred. Je crois que pour suivre avec leur décision, ils avaient besoin de notre appui à tous, et c'est justement ce que l'on a fait.

oO§0§Oo

**_Sheila : La quatrième année avait commencé. Ma relation avec Erich se passait merveilleusement bien, et tout semblait simplement sensationnel._**

_**Mais malgré tout… il y avait quelque chose qui me rendait un peu nerveuse, et je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer aux autres.**_

**_- Sheila, c'est devenu une habitude de rester debout si tard._**

_**Lionel s'est assis face à moi.**_

_**- La rumeur a circulé ?**_

_**- Ouais… nous sommes officiellement un couple pour tout Poudlard – il m'a souri.**_

**_Nous étions en novembre. C'était bientôt les vacances de fin d'année et c'était logique que ça se sache déjà que Lionel et moi, nous "sortions ensemble", pour le dire d'une certaine façon _ˆˆ**'**_. Je n'ai dit à personne ce que Terrence m'avait dit d'Isabella. Je pressentait que bientôt, je l'utiliserai à mon profit. _**

_**- Je t'ai remarqué un peu distraite, il se passe quelque chose ?**_

_**Je ne savais pas si je devais raconter à Lionel ce qui m'affligeait. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il le prendrait. Mais c'était mon ami… il me conseillerait.**_

_**- Tu sais si on peut consulter Mme Pomfresh pour une éventuelle grossesse ?**_

**_Lionel a ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas le prendre d'une bonne façon. ¬¬_**

**_- Grossesse ? – il a répété avec une voix étranglée – Sheila ! Comment ça se fait que… ?_**

_**- Ne me demandes rien, aide-moi juste, d'accord ?**_

_**En voyant mon angoisse, Lionel a acquiescé lentement.**_

**_- Mme Pomfresh ne pose pas beaucoup de questions, si tu vas vers elle directement, elle saura t'aider. "Secret Professionnelle", tu te souviens ?_**

_**- Oui, tu as raison… Mme Pomfresh ne dira rien, à moins que je lui donne mon consentement…**_

_**- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**_

_**- N-non… c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule…**_

**_- Mais tu n'est pas seule dans cette histoire, Sheila… et tu le sais…_**

_**- Lionel – j'ai ébauché un léger sourire – ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'as beaucoup aidé et bientôt tu saura ce qui s'est passé.**_

_**Je me suis levée pour aller dormir. J'imaginais bien que ça donnerait un truc comme ça de le dire à Lionel, mais pour l'instant, c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire. Ça me démangeait de tout dire, mais je devais attendre le moment adéquat, et ça ne dépendait pas exactement de moi non plus de le raconter.**_

_**Le lendemain, je me suis levée avec une certaine lenteur. Natalia dormait encore placidement.**_

_**- Natalia, j'y vais déjà, on se retrouve en bas.**_

**_Natalia a grogné, j'ai assumé que c'était un "très bien" dans son langage matinal. Je me suis préparée lentement et elle ne se levait toujours pas. C'est que je m'étais levée trop tôt, même les Harpies dormaient encore. Lorsque je suis descendue à la Grande Salle, il y avait plusieurs élèves en train de déjeuner._**

**_- Sheila ! – Amira Creden s'est assise à mes côtés. Gryffondor de quatrième année aussi. _**

_**- Salut Amira – je l'ai salué.**_

_**- Tu sais ? Ça ne se remarque même pas.**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Ah ! Comment tu es resplendissante ! – Amira a touché mon ventre par-dessus ma robe – il sera sûrement très beau.**_

**_- Quoi ? – j'ai demandé à nouveau, perplexe._**

_**- Bonjour, jeunes demoiselles – a salué Lionel, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.**_

_**Amira, bizarrement, nous a pris nos mains et les a unis.**_

**_- J'espère que vous serez heureux ! Vous faite un couple parfait ! Qu'il ait les cheveux de Lionel et tes yeux, Sheila !_**

_**- Quoi ? – nous avons demandé, maintenant, Lionel et moi.**_

**_- A bientôt ! Alimente-toi bien, Sheila, maintenant tu manges pour deux…_**

_**- C'était quoi ça ? – Lionel a pris un peu de jus.**_

_**- J'en sais autant que toi – j'ai haussé les épaules.**_

**_Et les commentaires bizarres ne se sont pas arrêtés là. Toute la journée, les élèves me regardait de façon étrange, quelques uns me souriaient, d'autres me regardaient et murmuraient… et ils me disaient des trucs vraiment étranges._**

_**- Espérons que ça soit une fille.**_

_**- Qu'il soit en bonne santé !**_

_**- Utilise des robes plus épaisse pour ne pas que ça se remarque !**_

_**Et pas seulement à moi. Lionel aussi a eu droit à une partie des commentaires.**_

**_- Quel sacrée dextérité, tu as !_**

**_- Ça, ces sont les mecs !_**

_**- T'as mis les pieds dans le plat !**_

**_Ça commençait à m'agacer. Que diable arrivait-il à tout le monde ? Après la pluie de commentaires en Botanique, je me dirigeais, un peu énervée, vers le cours de Métamorphose. Si quelqu'un d'autre me disait une autre incohérence, j'allais exploser. En allait si vite, j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un, et je suis tombée sur mes fesses._**

**_- Aouch… Je suis désolée ! _**

_**- Au contraire !**_

**_J'ai immédiatement reconnu la voix._**

_**- Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu vas bien ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?**_

_**Erich semblait trop inquiet pour une simple chute. En plus, il était très pâle.**_

_**- Oui, ce n'est rien… Il se passe quelque chose ?**_

_**Une fois qu'il m'a aidé à ramasser mes notes, qui étaient tombés lors de ma chute, il m'a regardé avec surprise.**_

_**- Tu peux souper avec moi aujourd'hui ?... – sa voix semblait suppliante. – nous devons parler.**_

_**Oh-oh. Lorsque quelqu'un dit "nous devons parler" dans une relation, ça ne signifie rien de bon.**_

**_- Très bien… je m'échapperais. Dans ton bureau ?_**

_**- Oui… Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?**_

_**- ¬¬… oui… je te verrai ce soir…**_

_**- Fais attention à toi ! Ne cours pas dans les couloirs ! Essaie de ne pas porter trop de livres !**_

**_Très bien. Me suis-je réveillée dans une dimension inconnue ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tout le monde s'intéresse à mon alimentation, de mon bien-être, et combien de livres je porte ? Axel me le dira, vu que c'est mon espion._**

_**J'ai averti Natalia que je souperai avec Erich, et je me suis dirigée vers son bureau. Lorsque je suis entrée, une petite nappe était étendue face à la cheminée, comme chaque fois que nous voulons manger "romantiquement".**_

_**- Waouh… Erich ?**_

_**- Entre… assieds-toi… attends, laisse moi t'aider…**_

_**Erich m'a pris la main pour m'aider à m'asseoir. Ça, c'est vraiment trop étrange. Erich est très gentleman d'habitude, mais là, ça me parait excessif.**_

**_- Mmmmh c'est bon, tu as apporté des macarons – j'ai dégusté._**

_**- Tes favoris – il m'a souri – je voudrais que cette nuit soit spéciale.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier cette nuit ? – j'ai demandé perplexe. Ce n'était pas un anniversaire, et il n'était rien arrivé de spécial. Du moins que je m'en souvienne.**_

_**- Sheila… au début, lorsque nous avons commencé notre relation, j'ai pensé que c'était une folie. Tu as 14 ans, tu commences à peine à profiter de la vie. Mais tu m'as donné plus de joie et de vitalité que ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, et tu es devenue une partie vitale de ma vie. Je t'aime, à tel point que je ne peux m'imaginer sans toi. Je ne peux simplement pas…**_

_**Ça m'aurait fait fondre à un autre moment. Mais je sentais qu'il le disait parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qui venait.**_

_**- Tu es aussi une partie importante de ma vie, Erich, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout…**_

_**- Exactement… c'est pour ça… - Erich s'est approché de moi, il s'est agenouillé face à moi, et en tenant une petite bague, il a dit – Est-ce que tu eux m'épouser ?**_

_**Je suis restée statique. ÔÔ…… L'EPOUSER ? A 14 ANS ? ALORS QUE J'ETUDIE TOUJOURS ?**_

_**- Erich… Quoi ?**_

_**- Epouse-moi, Sheila, que notre bébé grandisse dans un environnement d'amour…**_

_**- Bébé ?**_

_**Voyons voir, QUE DIABLE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? NOUS MARIER ? BEBE ? J'ai secoué ma tête pour remettre en place mes idées.**_

_**- Quel bébé ? – C'est la première question qui m'est venu.**_

_**- Comment ça quel bébé ? Le nôtre !**_

_**- On va avoir un bébé ? Ôô**_

_**- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu n'as plus à le nier… bien que ça m'ait un peu dérangé que tu ne me le dises pas en premier… mais tu avais sûrement peur, ma pauvre – Erich m'a enlacé – je sais que ça t'effraie parce que tu es si jeune, mais je serais avec toi toujours…**_

_**- Erich – je me suis un peu séparée de lui pour le regarder face à face – je ne suis pas enceinte…**_

_**- Tu ne l'es pas ? – Erich a froncé les sourcils.**_

_**- Bien sûr que non ¬¬U… je sais faire attention, en plus je suis trop jeune pour tomber enceinte et me marier, on en a déjà parlé…**_

_**- Mais je pensais que tu l'étais… les rumeurs dans l'école…**_

**_- Quelles rumeurs ? – Alors il y avait des rumeurs sur moi ?_**

_**- Une fille de Serpentard a entendu ta discussion avec Lionel, hier… et toute l'école pense que tu es enceinte…**_

**_ÔÔ………… Elle m'avait écouté ? Est-ce qu'on ne peux plus avoir de discussion privés de nos jours ? ¬¬_U_… Et m'a à peine entendu hier et toute l'école le savait déjà ?... ATTENDEZ SI TOUTE L'ECOLE LE SAIT DEJA ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE L'AUTRE PERSONNE QUI LE CROIT SAVOIR EST… ?_**

_**- Mon papa ! – je me suis levée rapidement.**_

_**- Non, Sheila, je crois qu'il ne le sait pas encore…**_

_**A peine avait-il dit ça que quelqu'un à frapper à la porte du bureau, ce qui nous a rendu silencieux. **_

_**- Et maintenant ? – j'ai murmuré.**_

_**Erich a sorti sa baguette et a bougé notre souper improvisé sous le bureau.**_

_**- Tu viens pour tes cours – il m'a souri, en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.**_

**_Lorsqu'il l'a ouvert, j'ai remarqué la pâleur de son visage. Erich s'est déplacé pour laisser passer la personne qui avait frappé. C'était mon papa._**

_**- Je savais que je te trouverais ici ! – papa avait l'air trop exalté.**_

_**- Il a quelque chose qui cloche ? – j'ai tenté de paraître innocente.**_

_**- ET TU OSES DEMANDER ? – papa s'est approché de moi en faisant de grands pas – Es-tu enceinte ?**_

_**Erich, qui avait déjà fermé la porte, tentait de sourire faiblement.**_

_**- Je crois que je me suis trompé – il m'a dit à voix basse.**_

_**- Clairement – j'ai soupiré – non papa, je ne suis pas enceinte…**_

_**Ça a fait revenir les couleurs sur le visage de mon papa, qui a soupiré, soulagé.**_

_**- Et comment ça se fait que toute l'école en parle ?**_

_**- C'est un malentendu, papa… Tu crois que si j'étais enceinte, tu serais le dernier à le savoir ?**_

_**- N-non… Mais j'ai pensé que… !**_

_**- Oh, papa ¬¬ … fais moi confiance, d'accord ?**_

_**Pour toute réponse, papa m'a enlacé très fort.**_

_**- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi – il m'a dit presque sans voix – mais c'est difficile pour moi de voir comment… bon, tu as grandi…**_

_**Bien, ça finit toujours par me convaincre. Je savais que c'était difficile pour lui qu'il accepte que je sois dans une relation amoureuse et que je ne sois plus sa petite fille. Alors c'est pour ça que je lui pardonnais ses paranoïas.**_

_**- Et si tu n'es pas enceinte, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as demandé à Lionel ? – a osé intervenir Erich.**_

_**- Bonne question – a appuyé papa.**_

_**- ¬¬… Depuis quand vous êtes d'accord tous les deux ? – je les ai admonesté – c'était juste de la curiosité. Quoi, ce n'est pas possible de se renseigner au cas où j'en ai besoin ?**_

_**- Ça, ce n'est pas marrant – a dit papa sérieusement – et tu sais que si tu te trouves dans cette situation, tu peux compter sur moi…**_

_**- Bien sûr que oui, papa…**_

_**- Alors j'irai parler avec Harry…**_

_**- Tonton est au courant ? – génial ¬¬ - Est-ce que, par hasard, tout le monde l'a appris ?**_

_**- C'était clair quand je suis rentré ici, non ?... je suis navré de vous avoir interrompu – papa a froncé les sourcils.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas grave – Erich l'a tranquillisé.**_

_**Papa m'a embrassé le front, puis il est sorti du bureau, avec des petites rougeurs sur les joues.**_

**_- Tu me diras ce qui se passe réellement lorsque tu trouveras le moment adéquat – Erich s'est approché de moi._**

_**- Oui…**_

_**- Mais de toute façon, je veux que tu portes ça…**_

_**Erich a pris délicatement ma main, en me glissant au doigt la bague qu'il m'avait offerte quelques instants auparavant comme proposition de mariage.**_

_**- Mais c'est que…**_

_**- Ce n'est pas pour t'attacher à moi – il m'a interrompu – c'est juste que je veux te le donner… c'est un cadeau… si un jour nous nous séparons, j'aimerai que tu conserves cette bague pour toujours faire partie de ta vie… Pour que tu te souviennes de moi…**_

_**- Jamais je ne t'oublierai – je l'ai enlacé – mais rien n'est éternel, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**- Espérons que nous nous trompons pour ça…**_

_**Je sais… trop fataliste, n'est-ce pas ?... C'est juste que tous deux, nous avions l'idée que ça, ça ne serait pas pour toujours. Bien sûr si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, ça serait éternel… mais rien n'est éternel, ou si ?... de toute façon, on ne restait pas fixer sur cette pensée, nous préférions en profiter.**_

**_Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'avais vraiment été enceinte ? Et si j'avais accepter sa proposition ?... Non, ce n'était pas dans la liste définitive. Je ne voulais pas me marier et avoir des enfants maintenant. J'aimerais voir mes rêves se réaliser, et un d'eux, c'est de finir Poudlard. Et Erich a aussi beaucoup de projets futurs. Un enfant et un mariage, c'est la dernière chose que nous avions besoin en ce moment. Juste être ensemble et c'est tout._**

_**Je suis sortie du bureau discrètement, puis je suis entrée dans ma Salle Commune. Natalia m'attendait devant la cheminée.**_

_**- Sheila… **_

_**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est rien arrivé.**_

_**- Comment ça il n'est rien arrivé ? – Natalia a froncé les sourcils – Toute l'école sait que tu es enceinte ! Comment ça a pu arriver ?**_

_**- C'est une négligence, je n'ai pas remarqué que quelqu'un m'écoutait lorsque j'étais avec Lionel…**_

_**- Mais ça c'est mal… tu ne dois pas laisser que ça s'empire…**_

_**- Natalia, et puis quoi ?... lorsque ils verront que mon ventre ne gonfle pas, ça arrêtera d'être la rumeur du jour…**_

_**- C'est que…**_

_**- Concentre-toi sur prendre une décision – j'ai interrompu son inspiration de réplique. – et parler avec John.**_

_**- Oui…**_

**_Nous sommes restées face au feu pendant un bon moment. Le lendemain, je me suis chargée de démentir la rumeur avec Lionel, bien que certains insistaient toujours._**

_**- Allons, Sheila, tu vas faire une fête prénatale ? – a demandé Amira, insistante.**_

_**- Non ¬¬**_

**_- Ça sera un garçon ou une fille ? – a demandé une autre Gryffondor._**

_**- Elle n'est pas enceinte – a éclairci Lionel sur le point de perdre patience.**_

_**- Tu l'auras à Poudlard ou tu te feras une césarienne ?**_

_**- ¬¬XXxxx – Lionel et moi, nous nous sommes regardés avec une fureur contenue.**_

_**- Et tu le diras au Professeur Potter ? Ce petit ventre grandira bientôt…**_

_**- CE N'EST PAS ELLE QUI EST ENCEINTE ! – Natalia s'est levée, exaspéré – C'EST MOI !**_

_**Toute la Grande Salle c'est retourné vers Natalia qui avait crié ça.**_

_**- Natalia ! – je l'ai réprimandé.**_

_**Natalia, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, est sortie en courant de la Grande Salle, suivie par John.**_

_**- Alors c'était Natalia ? – Lionel a fait claqué sa langue – tu aurais dû me le dire.**_

_**- Je lui avais promis. Je ne le dirai à personne…**_

**_- C'est ce qui fait que je tombe encore plus amoureux de toi – m'a dit Lionel, en s'approchant. Il savait que les filles de Gryffondor nous regardaient toujours, et c'est pour ça qu'il le faisait._**

_**- Dommage, vous êtes un couple de rêves – a souri Amira.**_

_**- Oui… - a affirmé l'autre Gryffondor.**_

_**- Je vais voir comment elle va – je me suis levée de table et j'ai regardé vers la table des professeurs. Papa me souriait légèrement (ça ne devrait pas lui faire autant plaisir ¬¬U), et Erich acquiesçait lentement.**_

**_Lorsque je suis arrivée à la Salle Commune, John était debout face à la bifurcation entre les chambres des garçons et celles des filles._**

_**- Et Natalia ? – je lui ai demandé.**_

_**- Elle s'est enfermée… convaincs-la de descendre parler avec moi – m'a demandé John avec une voix suppliante.**_

_**- J'essaierai – je lui ai souri pour l'animer un peu.**_

**_Je suis montée vers notre chambre, où la porte était entrouverte. Natalia était couchée sur le ventre et sanglotait._**

_**- Tout le monde le sait – elle m'a dit à voix basse.**_

_**- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas crié comme une folle – je me suis approchée du lit et me suis accroupie. **_

_**- Je ne peux pas te laisser porter ma responsabilité, Sheila.**_

_**- Tu as déjà allée voir Mme Pomfresh ? – je lui ai demandé.**_

_**Natalia a nié de la tête.**_

_**- J'ai peur, Sheila…**_

_**- De quoi ?**_

_**- De tout ! – Natalia s'est redressé en pleurant toujours – Mes parents vont me tuer ! C'est la dernière année de John ! Je ne peux pas lui demander qu'il laisse tout pour moi, c'est si égoïste ! Et qu'est-ce que tout le monde va dire de moi ? Comment vont-ils me traiter dorénavant ?**_

_**- Natalia, ça ne devrait pas t'importer ça… John t'aime et il ferait tout pour toi. D'abord tu dois être sure que tu es enceinte, et pour ça, il faut que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfresh. A ce moment-là… tu sauras quelle décision prendre.**_

_**Natalia a acquiescé et lorsqu'elle est descendu dans la Salle Commune, John l'a enlacé avec force. Ils se sont tous deux dirigés vers l'infirmerie pour voir Mme Pomfresh, et je me suis décidée à les attendre dans la Salle Commune.**_

_**Axel, Lionel et Emir m'ont rejoint pour les attendre.**_

_**- Je ne l'aurai jamais pensé – a exclamé Axel.**_

_**- On le soutiendra en tout – a affirmé Emir.**_

**_- Oui… et John aussi… – a ajouté Lionel._**

_**- La dernière année de John… - a soupiré Axel.**_

**_- Cessons de faire des conjectures – je leur ai dit à voix basse – et attendons qu'ils reviennent._**

_**Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé. Ça pouvait être des heures. Ça pouvait être des minutes. Ce que je sais, c'est que ça a semblé une éternité. Nous avons finalement John, qui tenait la main de Natalia, entraient lentement. Comme impulsé par un ressort, nous nous sommes tous mis debout.**_

_**Natalia nous a regardé et s'est lancée pour m'enlacer.**_

_**- Je ne suis pas enceinte ! – elle m'a dit, rayonnante de joie.**_

_**On a tous respiré à nouveau. Axel est couru tapoter l'épaule de John, qui était toujours surpris de la nouvelle. Emir et Lionel se sont pris discrètement la main, bien que je sois la seule qui l'ai remarqué (vous savez bien que je suis très observatrice), et Natalia continuait de pleurer de joie.**_

_**- Bien que je m'étais déjà fait à l'idée – John semblait avoir de la peine à parler – je crois que j'aurais aimé que tu sois effectivement enceinte.**_

_**Nous l'avons tous regardés avec surprise, mais Natalia s'est approché de lui lentement.**_

**_- Il y aura le temps pour ça – elle lui a murmuré, en lui donnant un court baiser._**

_**- C'est devenue trop guimauve – a exclamé tragiquement Axel – Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas fêter ça au bord du lac ? Je vous offre les bonbons !**_

_**- Et moi les boissons ! – Lionel a souri.**_

_**- Encore une fois tu vas voler les elfes ? ¬¬ - Emir l'a regardé avec désapprobation. **_

_**- C'est un investissement à long terme – s'est vanté Lionel.**_

_**- Ça ne dérange pas que Vanessa vienne ? – nous a demandé Axel.**_

_**Vanessa était la petite amie d'Axel, mais elle était à Serdaigle. Nous avons tous nié de la tête, et nous sommes allés au bord du lac. On adorait se réunir là, et nous nous amusions beaucoup.**_

_**- Tu sais ? – m'a dit Natalia dans un ton de confidence – je crois que moi aussi j'espérais être enceinte…**_

_**- Il y aura du temps pour ça – je lui ai dit d'un ton moqueur.**_

**_Nous avons tous continué à célébrer. Quelle semaine. D'abord, c'était moi qui étais enceinte. Maintenant Natalia. Et finalement, aucune des deux. Ça serait décevant pour ceux qui attendaient une rumeur de 9 mois._ ˆˆ**'

_**Là, je me suis rendue compte comment un petit évènement dans ta vie, peux te faire te retourner sur la tête et te faire tourner de 360°… mais ça vaut sûrement la peine, n'est-ce pas ?**_

oO§0§Oo

_**Sheila Malfoy McLester... Petits Evènements, Grandes Conséquences... 22 Novembre**_

A suivre…

Ouf, ça y est, je suis là avec ce chapitre, je sais je suis impardonnable mais les aléas de la vie font que je n'ai pas pu poster avant. Désolée à ceux à qui j'avais dit que je posterai avant. Enfin bref le voilà le chapitre tout beau tout chaud. Merci encore à tous pour les reviews. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos mails si vous voulez une réponse. A partir du prochain chapitre ça sera beaucoup moins détaillés on ne vivra plus que les plus grands moments de la Famille Malfoy-Potter-Weasley. Mais rassurez-vous les chapitres sont toujours aussi long.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt.

Gaby B.


	36. Souvenirs:On ne doit jamais perdre esp

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Danyliz.

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : CE CHAPITRE A DES TON YAOI QUI NE SONT PAS AUSSI LEGERS QU'AU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT… VOUS ÊTES PREVENU, POUR SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CES INSINUATIONS, MIEUX VAUT QUE VOUS NE LE LISIEZ PAS._

**Chap. 36. "Souvenirs : On ne doit jamais perdre espoir"**

Cuando mi mundo es frío (Lorsque mon monde est froid)

Y necesito un amigo que me abrace (Et j'ai besoin d'un ami qui m'enlace)

Me levantas, me das amor… (Tu me lèves, tu me donnes de l'amour)

Me das toda tu esperanza… (Tu me donnes tous tes espoirs)

oO§0§Oo

_Angelina : Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça causait un choc à beaucoup le fait que je veuille adopter un enfant. Je m'étais résignée au fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Je m'étais résignée au fait que mes neveux grandiraient à pas de géant et qu'ils feraient leurs vies. Je m'étais résignée à n'être que la **tante gâteau**… mais je ne pouvais me résigner à n'avoir personne qui m'appelle **maman**… du moins, je ne pouvais me résigner sans avoir tout tenté avant. Fred était d'accord avec moi, mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il croyait vraiment que c'était une bonne idée ou parce qu'il m'aimait trop pour s'y nier. _

_**Les parents sont ceux qui éduquent pour vivre dans le monde**… Maman Molly a été la seule personne qui m'a donné son soutien depuis le début. Et je l'en remerciais infiniment pour ça, ça avait un peu calmé les oppositions des autres sur ce thème._

_Mais ça faisait trop longtemps… ça faisait déjà un an que nous attendions, et il ne se passait toujours rien. Je ne voulais pas perdre espoir, c'est tout ce qui me restait._

_Fred est arrivé un peu sérieux. Ron ou George l'ont sûrement fâchés, et maintenant c'est moi qui devrais découdre avec ça. Heureusement que je lui ai fait son plat favori._

– _Comment va le magasin ? – je me suis aventurée à demander._

– _Bien – il m'a répondu sèchement – Sheila était au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui._

– _C'est vrai ? – je me suis exclamée, ça faisait longtemps que je ne voyais pas Sheila – Comment va–t–elle ?_

– _Comment elle pourrait être ? – Fred a claqué sa langue – comme toujours. Elle est préfète de Serpentard._

– _Préfète ? Waou, Draco et Alix doivent être drôlement fiers._

– _Draco a mis ses espoirs en Sheila pour que Serpentard gagne la coupe des Maisons… espérons qu'il ne reste pas avec cette envie._

_Il y avait encore quelque chose dans le regard de Fred que je remarquais, mais je ne pouvais pas définir ce que c'était._

– _Fred, il se passe quelque chose ? Tu es très étrange._

_Fred m'a regardé et a ébauché un faible sourire, puis m'a pris la main. _

– _Viens – il m'a conduit vers le canapé – nous devons parler._

_S'il y a un truc avec lequel je suis d'accord avec Sheila, c'est quand quelqu'un dit **nous devons parler, **ce n'est pas bon du toouuut. ––'_

_Je me suis mise un peu nerveuse… Qu'est–ce qui avait pu se passé ? Quelque chose de mal ?_

– _Fred, tu me fais peur. – je lui ai dis avec honnêteté. – Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?_

– _L'agence magique a appelé aujourd'hui…_

_Mon cœur a fait un bond énorme, tandis que je sens mon estomac attaqué par des milliers de papillons. Si c'était une bonne nouvelle, Fred serait en train de sauter de joie. Est–ce qu'ils rejetteraient notre demande définitivement ? Est–ce que nous n'aurions pas la chance d'être parents ? C'est maintenant que ce terminait notre rêve ?_

– _Et… ? – je devais tout savoir._

– _Angelina… nous devons aller demain…_

_Rien _

_Fred pris une grande inspiration. Malédiction, le mystère est en train de me tuer ¬¬… si ne me le dit pas dans les dix prochaines secondes, je l'étranglerai…_

– … _il y a une possibilité d'avoir un enfant… – il m'a dit, en prenant un visage totalement rayonnant._

_Je ne peux pas vous décrire comment je me suis sentie. Mon âme est revenue dans mon corps. Je voulais rire. Je voulais pleurer. Je voulais frapper Fred pour m'avoir fait penser qu'il se passait quelque chose de mauvais. C'était tellement d'émotions que la première chose qui a gagné, c'est d'enlacer Fred très fort, en riant fortement, mais en pleurant de joie._

– _Un enfant ! – j'étais émue – Enfin un enfant !_

– _Angelina – Fred n'arrêtait pas de m'enlacer, mais il me parlait à voix très basse – c'est seulement une possibilité… ne t'excites pas trop…_

_Je me suis séparée de Fred en souriant amplement._

– _C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin, Fred… un possibilité que ça arrive…_

– _J'ai parlé avec George, et il s'occupera du magasin demain._

– _On va avoir un enfant !_

– _Angelina… – Fred voulait m'éviter une grande déception au cas où on ne nous donne pas l'enfant._

– _Laisse–moi en profiter, Fred, je sais que nous pouvons rentrer sans rien… mais pour maintenant, ne me ruines pas le moment…_

_Fred s'est uni à ma joie, en souriant amplement. Je ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour voir mon enfant… oui, oui, c'est seulement une possibilité… Mais ça me satisfaisait plus que tout !_

_J'ai à peine pu fermer l'œil de la nuit… contrairement à Fred, qui ronflait si fort, que c'était peut–être ça la raison de mon insomnie… bon je devrais déjà y être habituée._

_J'ai commencé à me préparer dès 6 heures du matin. Fred se plaignait que je ne le laissais pas dormir, mais je m'en fichais ¬¬… Le rendez–vous était à 10 heures, alors nous devions être prêt à temps. "Moi, je me mets un chemise propre et c'est bon", disait mon adorable mari, entre deux ronflements, mais mes plans étaient différents. A huit heures, je le sortirai du lit moi–même si c'était nécessaire. Je ne serais pas la seule à être présentable, nous devions donner une bonne impression._

_Fred s'est levé lentement à huit heures pile (je ne veux pas dire les "méthodes" que j'ai utilisé pour qu'il se lève, mais finalement ces bombes à eau gelée, qui s'activent avec un coup sur le plafond, ont donnés des résultats). Nous avons déjeuné avec de la nervosité et de la résignation en ce qui concerne Fred. Lui, était la partie négative, moi, j'étais la partie positive, nous faisons l'équilibre parfait._

– _Allez, allez, allez – je poussais Fred dans les couloirs du Ministère._

– _Tu veux bien arrêter de me pincer ? – il s'est plaint – je marche aussi vite que je peux, de plus nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à l'étage des bureaux…_

– _Bonne chance ! – Ron s'est retrouvé sur notre route d'un saut._

– _AHHHH ! – nous avons criés, Fred et moi. Nous ne l'attendions pas. Qui a des idées aussi stupides que nous faire peur comme ça ? ¬¬… ces gênes Weasley ne me plaisent pas._

– _Nous savions qu'aujourd'hui serait votre grand entretien, alors on m'a envoyé pour vous souhaiter bonne chance ! – Ron nous parlait très vite, et il semblait agité._

– _Et à toi, qu'est–ce qui t'arrive ? – lui a demandé Fred, étonné._

– _C'est que j'ai couru cinq couloirs lorsque je vous ai vu arriver, et je voulais vous rattraper – Ron a inspiré – en plus, j'ai pris une petite pause du travail, Adrian Pucey a encore laisser que Lilian Hoftings jette un sort à sa superviseur qui a maintenant deux queues. Maintenant il devra arranger ça et moi, je me suis enfui. J'ai eu suffisamment en défaisant la magie de Brian Partel, qui a fait exploser des toilettes dans un collège, tout ça pour ne pas passer un examen. Je ne savais pas que les examens **moldus **étaient si difficiles, mais Hermione dit que à certaines occasions, ils peuvent être pire que ceux de Poudlard. Tu te souviens comment nous a évaluer Flitwick ? Moi, je crois que si je fais un examen comme ça une autre fois… !_

– _RON ! – lui a crié Fred – Veux–tu nous faire le plaisir de te taire, maintenant ?_

– _Oh, oui ! _**ˆˆ**'_ – Ron a rougi – en conclusion : BONNE CHANCE !_

– _Merci – nous avons murmuré Fred et moi._

– _Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous savez où me trouver. En plus, je vous accompagne pour que…_

– _Ron ! – une femme aux cheveux noirs s'est approchée en courant – Tu dois venir rapidement !_

– _Quoi encore ? – a demandé Ron avec ennui._

– _Marianne Bless a volé en balai au dessus de tout Sprefer ! Des milliers de **moldus** l'ont vue !_

– _Malédiction… pas encore Marianne… – Ron a soupiré – il semblerait que je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner après tout…_

– _Comme c'est dommage – a dit Fred avec sarcasme._

– _Fred ¬¬ – je l'ai grondé – ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, après tu vous saurez tout dans le moindre détail…_

– _J'espère bien ! – il nous a crié, en s'éloignant – Bonne chance !_

– _Cette famille va de mal en pis – Fred a nié de la tête._

– _Allons–y…_

_Nous avons continué à marcher le long d'un couloir qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin._

– _Es–tu sûr que c'est par ici ? – j'ai demandé à Fred._

– _Oui… on y est presque…_

_Finalement, nous avons entrevus un bureau qui semblait finir le couloir. "Département des actes et autorisations tutélaires sorcières/moldus". Nous étions arrivés._

– _Entre – Fred m'a ouvert la porte. Depuis quand est–il si gentleman ? ¬¬'_

– _Oui…_

_En passant par la porte, j'ai senti comme si quelqu'un me retournait tous mes organes internes, et qu'il n'y aurait qu'un immense vide. J'ai un frisson des pieds à la tête qui m'a pris, alors Fred m'a pris la main pour me donner du courage. Une femme était en train de se limer les ongles tandis qu'une machine à écrire disloquée tapait un texte sur un parchemin sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte de notre présence, la femme nous a souri amplement._

– _Bonjour ! – elle nous a salué – À céder, à changer ou à adopter ?_

_J'ai regardé Fred, confuse._

– _Adopter – il a répondu à voix basse._

– _Excellent ! Vous devez être les Weasley alors ! – la femme s'est levée – attendez un instant, s'il vous plait…_

_La femme est entrée dans un autre bureau adjacent, et lorsque Fred et moi, nous allions nous asseoir, elle est sortie rapidement._

– _Entrez ! – elle nous a indiqué allègrement._

_Nous sommes entrés dans un énorme bureau. Un homme âgé, grand, avec un énorme sourire (ils sont tous très optimistes dans ce département apparemment) nous a proposé de nous asseoir face à lui._

– _Fred Weasley ! – il a dit, en tendant la main à mon époux – je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu étais petit comme ça…_

_L'homme a fait un signe à la hauteur de ses genoux. Vu ce qu'il dit, il doit avoir approximativement l'âge de papa Arthur._

– _C'est un plaisir de vous voir M. Romey… mon papa vous envoie ses salutations…_

– _Oh, oui ! Ce vieil Arthur ne vient plus nous rendre visite ! Et comment vont tes frères ?_

– _Très bien, merci… je viens juste de croiser Ron, il y a un moment…_

– _Oui, oui – l'homme a soupiré – c'est le département le plus occupé, tu savais ?... ils ont toujours du travail… corrige–moi si je me trompe, mais est–ce qu'il s'est marié avec Hermione Granger ?_

– _Oui… ils ont deux enfants…_

– _Mais c'est splendide ! Cette jeune fille est charmante ! Minerva disait de merveilleuses choses d'elle…_

_Ouais, si vous voulez, je vous laisse et je vais vous chercher du café ¬¬_

– _Oh ! – Fred a apparemment remarqué ma moue irritée – c'est ma femme, Angelina Weasley…_

– _Oui, je te connais aussi, ma belle, tu es la fille de Liam Johnson, n'est–ce pas ?_

– _Oui… c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer – j'ai tendu ma main pour le saluer (ça ne me convenait pas d'être grossière avec lui _**ˆˆ**'

– _Le plaisir est pour moi, tu n'as sûrement aucune idée de qui je suis… Andrew Romey, chef du Département des actes et autorisations tutélaires sorcières/moldus… mais asseyez–vous… nous devons parler de toute cette histoire…_

_Ma nervosité est revenue d'un coup, je sentais que mes genoux tremblaient, mais comme j'ai pu, je me suis assise à côté de Fred, qui me tenait toujours la main._

– _Mmmm – Andrew avait beaucoup de dossiers, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il en a sorti un verdâtre – le voilà… vous êtes marié depuis dix ans… et tous les papiers semblent en ordre… vous avez passer le test pour le désir d'adopter pour de bonnes raisons, et vous avez obtenus d'excellents points à la protection et croissance d'un enfant… en plus, Arthur m'a demandé comme service de vous donner un petit coup de pouce – Andrew nous a fait un clin d'œil._

_Que dieu bénisse mon beau–père._

– _Et ? – a demandé Fred – nous avons appris qu'il y avait une possibilité…_

– _Oui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait appelé… mais peut–être que ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez…_

_Fred et moi, nous nous sommes regardés, tandis qu'Andrew a pointé sa baguette vers la porte, faisant en sorte qu'elle s'ouvre._

– _Entre ! – a crié Andrew en direction de la porte._

_Fred et moi, nous avons observé attentivement. Un petit bonhomme de 9 ou 10 ans est apparue qui marchait lentement. Il avait des cheveux noirs, courts, et des yeux bleus, et beaucoup de taches de rousseurs._

– _Chris, n'est pas peur – a signalé Andrew – viens, assieds–toi à côté de moi._

_Le petit a obéi en nous regardant avec une certaine appréhension._

– _Eux, ce sont Angelina et Fred Weasley…_

_On aurait dit que le petit n'écoutait pas Andrew, ou s'il l'avait fait, il n'y avait eu aucune réaction en lui._

– _Qu'est–ce que tu en penses ? – lui a demandé tendrement Andrew._

_Le garçon a haussé les épaules._

– _Bien, sort un moment, Chris…_

_De la même façon qu'il est entré, le petit est sorti sans nous dire un seul mot. Andrew a fermé la porte à nouveau._

– _Il est charmant lorsqu'on gagne sa confiance – a souri Andrew – c'est Christian Symour… il a 10 ans, il est enfant de sorciers…_

_Fred et moi, nous ne comprenions plus rien. Si cet enfant avait déjà des parents, pourquoi nous avait–il appelé ?_

– … _mais ses parents sont décédés il y a deux ans déjà… tragiquement… – lorsqu'on disait "tragiquement", ça voulait dire aux mains de Mangemorts – son père était moldu, sa mère sorcière. D'après la plume magique du professeur Patil… _

– _Belhmar – a corrigé Fred._

– _Bon, Chris est né lorsque Parvati était professeur à Poudlard… enfin, son nom a été registré. C'est un sorcier… je suppose qu'il recevra une carte à 11 ans… _

_Fred et moi nous étions toujours muet de surprise. Ça fait deux ans ? Et comment se fait–il qu'il n'est toujours pas trouvé d'endroit pour vivre encore ?_

– _Chris n'a pas d'autre famille… grands–parents, oncles, parrains… rien… c'est pour ça qu'on lui a assigné une famille adoptive, pour qu'il n'aille pas à un orphelinat…_

– _Et qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ? – j'ai demandé, dubitative._

– _Il s'est enfui et ça a été comme ça durant ces deux dernières années. Il a été dans 13 maisons différentes, et il n'est resté dans aucunes. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait appelé…_

_J'ai serré la main de Fred, qui m'a regardé avec mélancolie._

– … _Christian est un garçon trop réservé. Personne ne se plaint qu'il fasse des bêtises… c'est juste qu'il ne parle pas, il ne mange pas, et lorsqu'il se fâche, il s'enfui… vous savez comme c'est difficile d'adopter un enfant dans le monde sorcier… et on évite les orphelinats depuis… bon, depuis vous–savez–qui… mais Chris peut aller avec vous aujourd'hui même, si vous le désirez comme ça… vous aurez besoin de beaucoup de patience et compréhension pour gagner sa tendresse… mais ça ne me parait pas impossible…_

_Je sentais que l'air me manquait. Je pensais que nous étions là pour un bébé… pas pour un enfant qui a déjà eu des parents, et qui est, de plus, affligé par leur mort. C'était trop, comment nous allions faire face à ça, Fred et moi ?_

_Fred m'a regardé, en acquiesçant. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de problèmes, celle qui avait la décision c'était moi._

_Mais ce que je voulais c'était un enfant. On me donne l'opportunité d'en avoir un, comment dire non ?_

– _Très bien – j'ai dit finalement – nous l'acceptons… de tout cœur…_

– _Excellent ! – Andrew semblait très heureux – par ordre du Ministère, vous serez à l'essai avec lui pendant un mois. Si après ce temps, il n'y aucun incident, vous pourrez avoir la tutelle de Chris, et son nom de famille changera pour Weasley… Vous avez une question ?_

_Fred et moi, nous avons nié de la tête._

– _Alors, je vais le chercher, et je lui expliquerai tout… attendez ici…_

_Andrew est sorti rapidement, en nous laissant avec une sensation de doutes._

– _Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ? – j'ai demandé à Fred._

– _Nous devons nous y risquer, Angelina… en plus, regarde Sheila, elle, petit à petit, s'est adaptée avec Draco et Alix…_

– _Oui… tu as raison… tout ira bien…_

_Fred m'a embrassé rapidement, et juste à ce moment–là est entré Andrew suivi par Chris. Maintenant que je le regardais attentivement, il pourrait tout à fait passer pour notre fils biologique. Il avait des tâches de rousseurs comme Fred, et ses yeux. Et mes cheveux sont aussi foncés que les siens._

– _Qu'est–ce que tu en dis, Chris ? Tu veux essayer avec Angelina et Fred ?_

_Chris a haussé les épaules._

– _Bien – Andrew l'a incité à s'asseoir à côté de moi. – alors tu as juste à signer ici, Fred._

_Fred a commencé à signer, tandis que moi, je regardais attentivement Chris. Je lui ai dédié un grand sourire, mais il a seulement dévié le regard. Ça n'allait pas être facile du tout… et je commençais à douter si tout irait bien, comme je l'avais dit à Fred._

_En chemin pour la maison, Chris nous suivait comme un robot. Il ne nous adressait même pas la parole, et lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison et que je lui ai montré ce qui serait sa chambre (qui était normalement une chambre d'amis), il s'est enfermé et n'est même pas sorti pour manger._

– _Que va–t–on faire ? – j'ai demandé à Fred, angoissée._

– _Il faut lui donner du temps – il m'a demandé, suppliant – il doit s'adapter…_

_Mais tout allait de mal en pis. Cette semaine–là, je n'ai vu que deux fois Chris, et lorsqu'il se rendait compte de ma présence, il courrait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se cacher comme si j'étais… je ne sais pas, un monstre ou un truc dans le genre. Ça ne m'encourageait pas beaucoup._

_Fred et moi, nous avons découvert que tandis que nous dormions, Chris filait voler de la nourriture, je suppose pour ne pas manger avec nous. J'étais réellement désespéré. Je voulais gagner sa tendresse, mais comment le faire ?_

_Tout le monde avait appris notre chance, et ils nous encourageaient à lui donner du temps. Finalement, j'ai eu une idée désespérée… j'ai demandé à Sheila de venir à la maison._

– _Salut, tatie Angelina ! – Sheila m'a enlacé très fort. – Comment vas–tu ?_

_Comment j'allais ? Des cernes, fatiguée, comme si j'avais vécu plus de 100 ans… mais en dehors de ça, bien._

– _Je pourrais aller mieux – je lui ai répondu finalement. – excuse–moi de t'avoir déranger juste avant la rentrée à Poudlard…_

– _Ne t'inquiètes pas ! – elle a exclamé – tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?_

– _C'est Chris…_

_Sheila a soupiré._

– _Il ne s'adapte toujours pas ?_

– _Ça fait deux semaines, Sheila… et il nous a même pas adressé un seul mot… j'ai peur qu'il fugue comme il l'a fait avant… peur de le perdre…_

– _Ne pleures pas, tatie Angelina – Sheila était inquiète – Tu veux que je parle avec lui ?_

– _Toi… eh bien, tu es passé par quelque chose de semblable… peut–être qu'il se sentira identifié avec toi… je ne sais pas comment je peux te demander ça, Sheila, mais je suis désespérée…_

– _Je te comprends, tati, je ferai de mon mieux…_

_Sheila m'a fait un bisou sur la joue, et est monté lentement vers la chambre de Chris… en emportant avec elle, tout mon espoir et toute mon impatience que quelque chose change… que Chris nous accepte enfin._

oO§0§Oo

**Sheila : Je dois dire que lorsque tatie Angelina m'a demandé de parler avec Chris, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Mais lui dire non, aurait été la pire idée que je pouvais avoir. Alors, j'étais là, debout, face à la porte du garçon. J'ai frappé doucement pour entrer, vu que je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse, j'ai essayé de tourner la poignée de la porte. Elle était fermée à clef.**

**Je me suis baissé pour essayer de l'ouvrir avec une goupille magique que m'avais offerte tonton George il y a quelques années. Je savais qu'elle m'allait être utile tôt ou tard.**

**Après avoir essayer plusieurs fois, la porte s'est finalement ouverte.**

**La chambre était très illuminée grâce à la fenêtre, mais Chris était assis face au lit. Lorsqu'il m'a vue, d'abord, il parait surpris, puis il a dévié son regard vers un des murs, me faisait comprendre que c'était beaucoup plus intéressant ça que ma présence.**

**J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, et je me suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La journée était magnifique…**

– **Idéal pour un pique–nique – j'ai dit à haute voix. Il n'y a pas eu de réponses – je dois être la première à entrer dans ta chambre… je suis Sheila Malfoy, on pourrait dire que nous sommes… cousins… **

**Chris continuait à regarder le mur. Je me demandais s'il était véritablement si intéressant, parce qu'il faisait croire qu'il l'était.**

**Je me suis débattu entre lui dire ou pas ce que je pensais… mais si tatie Angelina était désespérée, ça n'empirerait sûrement pas la situation.**

– **Tu sais ? J'ai été adoptée moi aussi…**

**Je ne l'ai même pas regardé lorsque j'ai dit ça. Je regardais le paysage si beau… si plein de vie. Tatie Angelina et tonton Fred avaient la plus belle maison de toutes.**

**Chris, qui ne disait toujours rien, s'est approché lentement, puis s'est assis à mes côtés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. **

– **Ce n'est pas aussi mal que ça en a l'air… – je continuais de parler.**

– **Tu es orpheline ? – il m'a demandé avec une certaine ironie dans la voix… il a une très jolie voix… très tranquille.**

– **Je l'étais… jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'adoptent… en plus, je ne me suis jamais sentie comme une orpheline…**

– **Ah – il a claqué de la langue – alors tu ne peux pas m'aider.**

**J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il pourrait être le fils de tonton Fred ¬¬… aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.**

– **Ah oui ? – j'ai souri – Pourquoi ne me laisses–tu pas essayer ?... parles–moi de toi, et ensuite je te parlerai de moi.**

**Chris a haussé les épaules (quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, selon ce qu'on m'avait dit). J'avais pensé qu'il ne parlerait pas, mais il a commencé à me dire qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir un frère. Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il avait 8 ans, et il n'avait même pas pu leur dire au revoir. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il avait manqué aux autres parents… ils ne l'avaient pas écouté. Ils n'ont pas pris le temps de le connaître. Chris haïssait les Mangemorts (Qui ne le faisait pas ?), et bien qu'il n'ait pas vu ses parents mourir, il est resté désemparé sans eux. Il a terminé son récit en disant qu'il allait fugué aussi de chez tonton Fred et tatie Angelina, et que ça serait comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il commence Poudlard. Passer de maison en maison.**

**Lorsqu'il a terminé, il m'a regardé fixement, comme pour me dire "c'est ton tour".**

**J'ai commencé à lui parler de ma vie… tout ce qui s'était passé, je lui ai aussi raconté comment tante Angelina a perdu son bébé, et comment ils s'étaient battus pendant une année pour avoir un enfant. **

**Peu à peu, l'expression de Chris a commencé à changer. Je crois que lui aussi avait commis l'erreur de ne pas écouter les personnes qui lui avait ouvert son cœur de bonnes volontés. **

– **Eh bein – il a finalement dit.**

– **Oui… regarde… si tes intentions sont de fuir jusqu'à ce que tu commences Poudlard, pourquoi ne donnes–tu pas une chance à tonton Fred et tatie Angelina ?... de toute façon… c'est mieux de rester dans un endroit où on t'apprécie, et qu'on te reçoit les bras ouverts, que d'être en train de passer de maison en maison… en plus, cette famille est très amusante, particulièrement tonton Fred… Tu sais que c'est le propriétaire du magasin "Sortilèges Weasley" ?**

– **Le magasin de farces et attrapes ? – il m'a demandé avec une certaine joie.**

– **Oui – j'ai soupiré – et tatie Angelina fait des repas délicieux… si tu restes quelques temps, tu mangeras sûrement comme un roi, et tu apprendras beaucoup sur comment mettre une bombabouse dans un pièce… c'est tout un art… si après ça, ça ne te plaît pas, eh bien, tu pourras toujours partir, tu ne crois pas ? Mais donne toi le temps de connaître et qu'on te connaisse…**

– **C'est une belle matinée – il m'a dit avec une voix mélancolique – idéale pour un pique–nique.**

– **¬¬… tu te moques de moi… n'est–ce pas ?**

– **Oui… – il m'a souri – alors, tu finirais par être… ma cousine ?**

– **Ouais… quelque chose comme ça… cette famille est très grande, mais considère–moi comme l'aîné de tous les cousins… et la baby–sitter officiel, je devrais bientôt te garder et tu verras ce qu'on fait pour nous amuser…**

**Je me suis levée et me suis approchée de la porte.**

– **Tatie Angelina est en bas – j'ai dit à voix basse – on se voit bientôt…**

– **Merci… C'est Sheila ton nom, non ?**

– **Oui… et tu ne me devras qu'un service que je te demanderai en temps voulu – j'ai souri, avant de fermer la porte de la chambre.**

**Je suis descendue lentement, et tatie Angelina me regardait comme si j'étais son espoir. Ça ne me faisait pas me sentir mieux. Selon moi, tout c'est extrêmement bien passé, mais je ne savais pas comment allait réagir Chris. Peut–être qu'il l'avait seulement fait pour me mettre en confiance et pour que je le laisse tranquille… et s'il partait, tatie Angelina serait effondrée.**

– **Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous avez parlé ? Il t'a dit s'il me haïssait ? Allons, Sheila !**

– **Tatie, du calme… – je me suis contentée de sourire – il me semble que tout c'est bien passé… au moins j'ai connu sa voix ˆˆ**'

– **C'est vrai ? – tatie Angelina m'a enlacé – je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi…**

– **Je ne célèbrerai pas encore, tatie Angelina… mais j'espère que tout ira bien…**

– **Au moins tu m'a rendu tous mes espoirs… je ne vais pas le laisser partir, Sheila… Chris arrivera à nous aimer comme ses parents, tu le verras… je me suis fixé cette objectif…**

– **Je dois partir, tatie, Erich m'attend… bonne chance – je l'ai enlacé.**

– **Merci… mais je suis sure que tout ira bien…**

**Ça me faisait extrêmement plaisir que la confiance de tatie Angelina revienne. **

**Peu après, j'ai découvert que Chris était finalement descendu, et qu'il avait longuement parlé avec tatie Angelina. Tout deux ont partagés leurs sentiments, et tatie Angelina a réussi à obtenir une photo des parents de Chris, pour qu'il s'en souvienne toujours.**

**Pour tonton Fred, ça a été une surprise d'arriver à la maison et de voir tatie Angelina en train de montrer un album photo à Chris, qui riait allègrement. Peu à peu, il s'est adapté à vivre avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à les appeler "papa" et "maman", qui a été le moment le plus heureux de tatie Angelina… où elle a su qu'elle était enfin une maman… et que c'était le meilleure sentiment du monde. Tonton Fred n'était pas en reste, il présentait Chris à tout le monde en se vantant. Très vite, il a changé son nom pour Christian Weasley, et il a absorbé les habitudes de la famille comme une éponge.**

**Je n'emporterai pas tous les honneurs, je sais que Chris voulait rester avec tatie Angelina et tonton Fred. Je le sais parce que j'ai appris peu après que Chris fuguait des maisons qui l'adoptaient au bout de 3 jours. Avec tatie Angelina, ça a duré deux semaines avant notre conversation… ça, ça indiquait qu'il cherchait juste un moyen de se rapprocher d'eux. Peut–être qu'au fond, Chris avait su qu'il avait trouvé une famille. Il pouvait arrêter de regretter ses parents, parce que ceux–ci prenait tellement soin de lui, qu'ils lui avaient envoyé dans une famille où nous lui donnerions tous de la tendresse et de l'amour… et nous veillerons sur lui toujours.**

**La cinquième année avait commencé, et j'ai fait mes premiers pas en tant que préfète de Serpentard, ce qui m'enthousiasmait beaucoup car comme ça, je pouvais voir Erich plus librement… tout allait très bien.**

**Lionel aussi était préfet, dommage que Natalia n'est pas pu l'être. Elle était très triste parce que John avait fini ses études l'année dernière, et tandis qu'il se faisait une place au Ministère, eh bien, leur relation serait à longue distance.**

– **Il me manque tellement – elle m'a dit dans les calèches.**

– **Par Merlin, Natalia, tu viens de le voir il y a deux heures à la gare ¬¬ – je me suis plaint.**

– **Pour toi c'est facile de le dire ! – elle m'a réclamé.**

– **Bon, bon, ne te fâche pas ˆˆ**'

**Mon poste de préfète m'exigeait beaucoup, mais Erich m'aidait énormément, alors je n'avais pas à me plaindre. L'année se passait très tranquillement, en fait Terrence venait me faire la conversation, mais lorsqu'il voyait arriver Lionel, il fuyait comme s'il avait peur de lui. C'était très amusant ˆˆ**'** (ça ne devrait pas m'amuser ¬¬).**

**On était à mi–octobre. Natalia avait appris au sujet de Chris et elle me disait que l'année prochaine je devrais m'occuper de lui, vu qu'il entrerait à Poudlard. Je me demande dans quel maison il sera ?... bon, on verra sans plus tard. Nous sommes descendus prendre le petit–déjeuner pendant que tout semblait serein dans la Grande Salle.**

– **John a dit qu'il achèterait bientôt une maison… Nous nous marierons après Poudlard !**

– **Ça c'est génial, Natalia – je me suis réjoui.**

**Ça c'était de l'amour vrai. Le premier petit ami de Natalia, et c'était la personne avec laquelle elle voulait passer le reste de ses jours. Je me disais que peut–être elle devrait essayer avec d'autres personnes pour se rendre compte si elle aime vraiment John, mais pour ce que je voyais, je perdais mon temps, alors… ils se marieront et auront beaucoup d'enfants et peut–être beaucoup d'animaux de compagnie. J'adorais John et j'étais sure qu'il rendrait Natalia très heureuse.**

**Axel s'est assis lourdement à mes côtés.**

– **Beurk, Soin aux Créatures Magiques les deux premières heures… – il a dit en mangeant des toasts – je hais ce cours. On me met toujours en pairs avec Isabella.**

– **Que Vanessa ne soit pas jalouse – lui a dit Natalia avec espièglerie.**

– **¬¬… très drôle…**

**Emir est passé par la Grande Salle, mais il est passé tout droit sans s'y arrêter.**

– **Emir ne va pas déjeuner ? – j'ai demandé à Axel.**

**Axel a haussé les épaules (il me rappelle beaucoup Christian ˆˆ**'

– **Lionel et lui ne se parlent plus… qui sait ce qui se passe…**

**Ça, ça m'a alarmé. Ce serait–il disputé pour quelque chose ?...**

– **Et Lionel ? – j'ai continué d'interroger Axel.**

– **Il est resté couché, il a dit qu'il me rattraperait… Oh ! Vanessa s'en va déjà ! On se voit plus tard !**

**Axel a bu une gorgée de jus d'orange puis est sortie pour suivre la Serdaigle. **

– **Lionel… – je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'était mon meilleur ami, et pour ce que je savais, il ne s'était jamais disputé avec Emir. Au moins pas au point de ne plus s'adresser la parole.**

– **Ne t'inquiètes pas, il viendra bientôt – Natalia ne lui donnait pas grande importance – Les hommes sont comme ça, amis une minute et ennemis la minute d'après.**

**Comme Natalia n'était pas au courant de la relation de Lionel, je ne pouvais rien dire. Il n'y avait qu'Erich, Axel et moi qui le savions (Axel le suspectait, mais peu après Lionel lui a tout confié).**

– **Oui… allons au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques…**

**Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le jardin droit de Botanique en voyant passer beaucoup de Poufsouffles. Puis nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit où nous aurions notre cours aujourd'hui (nous allions voir des Balders, ce sont des créatures qui ressembles à des papillons mais qui sont vénéneux) **(N/T j'ignore si c'est une créature inventée par l'auteur ou pas mais je n'ai pas trouvé dans mon livre de créature magique)**. Lionel n'est pas venu pour ce cours.**

– **Il s'est sûrement endormi – m'a réconforté Axel – il nous rejoindra en potion.**

**Mais il n'est pas non plus apparu, et ça commençait à m'inquiéter encore plus. Je tentais d'interroger Emir du regard, mais lorsque nos yeux se croisaient, ils les déviaient rapidement. En sortant, Isabella souriait stupidement.**

– **Eh, Malfoy… bientôt, nous pourrons ajuster nos comptes… tu me dois quelque chose…**

– **Je ne te dois rien – je lui ai dit à voix haute, irritée.**

– **Tu m'as humiliée, et je ne t'ai pas encore fait payer ça…**

**Sa voix était pleine de rancœur. Elle parle de la fois où je l'ai échevelé dans la Salle Commune ? Ou de la fois où j'ai fais exploser sa potion ce qui lui l'a recouverte de boutons ? Ou lorsque je l'ai poussé dans le lac… ? Ou lorsque… ? … je crois qu'effectivement je l'ai beaucoup humiliée, mais c'est toujours elle qui commence, moi je ne fais que de me défendre. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus habile ¬¬**

– **Dégage, tu veux bien ? – j'ai tenté de la pousser de côté, mais elle m'a retenu par le poignet.**

– **"Ton cher petit ami m'aidera à t'humilier" – elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille, avant de me lâcher – allons–y – elle a indiqué à Aimée, qui la suivait. **

– **Qu'est–ce qu'elle t'a dit ? – Natalia s'est approchée rapidement.**

– **Je sécherais le cours de Métamorphose, dit au professeur Belhmar que je suis malade…**

– **Où vas–tu ? – m'a demandé Natalia, tandis que je m'éloignais.**

– **Dis–lui juste ça !**

**Natalia a rattrapé Axel pour qu'ils entrent ensemble en cours, tandis que je me dirigeais à notre Salle Commune. Si je pensais que Lionel pouvait avoir des problèmes, cette probabilité s'était confirmée avec ce que m'avait dit Isabella.**

**Lorsque je suis entrée dans la Salle Commune, je n'ai vu personne. Je suis donc allée dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. En tentant d'ouvrir, je me suis rendue compte que la porte était ensorcelée. J'ai sorti ma baguette, prête à tout.**

– **Finite Incantatum ! – j'ai murmuré, puis j'ai vu une lumière verte sortir de la serrure. – Alohomora !**

**La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup (bon, ce n'était pas mon intention, mais ça avait marché, non ?), et Lionel s'est levé d'un coup. En me voyant, il s'est tranquillisé.**

– **Que fais–tu ici ? – il m'a demandé, en s'asseyant sur son lit.**

– **J'étais inquiète… – j'ai fermé la porte, et j'y ai à nouveau jeté un sort – tu n'es pas venu en cours.**

– **J'ai décidé de me prendre un jour de congé – il m'a dit avec un voix triste.**

– **Lionel… Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ? Est–ce que c'est vrai que tu te sois disputé avec Emir ?**

– **¬¬… Axel te l'a dit ?**

– **Il m'a juste dit que vous ne vous parliez pas… – je me suis assise face à lui véritablement inquiète – Qu'est–ce qui se passe ?**

**Lionel m'a regardé et s'est mis à pleurer en m'enlaçant. **

– **Tout est fini – il m'a murmuré – c'est fini…**

– **C'est fini ? – j'ai répété, en le serrant très fort – De quoi parles–tu ?**

**Il s'est écarté lentement de moi, en s'essuyant les larmes.**

– **Emir et moi, nous avons rompus…**

**Je sentais comme si le sol sous moi s'écroulait. Si moi, je me sens si mal, comment dois se sentir Lionel ?... je ne comprenais pas. Ils s'aimaient ! Ça se voyait dans leurs yeux ! Comment c'est possible que… ?**

– **Mais pourquoi ? – j'ai demandé en prenant la main de Lionel pour le réconforter.**

– **Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir – a sangloté Lionel – Qu'est–ce que je vais faire sans lui, Sheila ? Je l'aime… et tout est fini… je veux mourir…**

**Emir devait être pas mal fort pour ne pas s'écrouler devant tout le monde. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il se sente mieux que Lionel… parce que je savais qu'il l'aimait tout autant, voire plus. Comment avait–il pu assister aux cours, et faire comme si de rien n'était ?**

– **Dis–moi ce qui s'est passé – j'ai demandé à Lionel – peut–être que je pourrais t'aider…**

**Lionel me regardait avec des yeux tristes, en niant de la tête.**

– **Je ne veux pas te nuire toi aussi… je suis un idiot, je gâche toujours tout…**

– **Tu n'es pas un idiot ! – je lui ai dit énergiquement – allez, Lionel… ça te fera du bien de me le dire… **

**Lionel a acquiescé et a soupiré. **

– **Il y a trois jours… j'ai convaincu Emir de venir avec moi pour ma ronde de surveillance des couloirs vers la tour d'astronomie… tout allais bien… tu sais…**

– **Oui – j'ai rougi. Erich et moi, nous faisions la même chose, comme ce couloir était quasiment toujours désert, c'était la cachette parfaite – Et qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Lionel a pris une profonde inspiration.**

– **Isabella nous a vu…**

**Maintenant, je sentais comme si quelqu'un m'avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac, en me coupant tout mon souffle. Alors c'est de ça qu'Isabella parlait lorsqu'elle disait "Ton cher petit ami m'aidera à t'humilier"… c'est pour ça qu'elle me regardait tellement avec ce sourire sarcastique.**

– **Elle vous a vu… ? Comment… ?**

– **Je ne suis pas très sûr… nous étions déjà de retour, lorsqu'elle nous a coupé la route… elle a dit qu'elle savait finalement ce que nous cachions… et qu'elle le dirait à toute l'école… Emir l'a nié, bien sûr, il l'a traité de folle, et elle est partie, en nous laissant seul. Moi, je ne l'ai pas admis mais je n'ai pas nié non plus, mais lorsque nous en avons discuté… Emir a pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux terminer tout ça… pour que personne n'ait de soupçons…**

**Je me suis énervée. Comment Emir pouvait–il être aussi stupide ?**

– **Cette idiote… – je me suis énervée contre Isabella, bien qu'Emir est aussi une part de culpabilité.**

– **J'ai peur de ce que Isabella pourrait faire… même si nous le nions, le doute subsistera… et Emir ne me parlera plus jamais, pour éviter qu'on nous mette en rapport… **

– **Lionel… essaie de dormir… je dirai au professeur Malfoy que tu ne te sens pas bien…**

– **Comment est–ce que je peux dormir avec ça ? Sheila… mon monde entier vient de s'écrouler…**

– **Alors nous le rebâtirons – je lui ai souri – repose–toi beaucoup, ok ?... je te promets que je t'aiderai…**

– **Ne mets pas en problèmes pour moi – il m'a demandé, suppliant.**

– **C'est ma spécialité… – je me suis levée puis je l'ai poussé pour qu'il se couche – toi, repose–toi juste… et laisse–moi faire… je ne peux pas empirer les choses, non ?**

– **Je crois que non – bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air convaincu. ¬¬**

– **Dors un peu… – je lui ai dit à voix basse avant de sortir de la chambre.**

**Lorsque j'ai quitté la Salle Commune, la colère m'a envahit. Que faire en premier ? Aller cogner Isabella ? Ou Emir ? Je ne savais pas encore tout à fait ce que j'allais faire, mais j'allais arranger ça. Emir et Lionel s'aime ! Et ce n'est pas une fille aigrie comme Isabella qui va s'interposer.**

**Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça. Lionel m'avait aidé pour commencer ma relation avec Erich, et c'était mon tour de mettre mon grain de sel, n'est–ce pas ? (Vous n'avez qu'à dire oui ˆˆ**'

**Bon, d'abord, je suis allée vers papa. Je lui ai dit pour Lionel, et comme il était très occupé, il m'a juste dit de l'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh. **

**Lorsque je passais par un des couloirs, quelqu'un est venu et m'a enlacé par la taille. Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas Erich, parce que cet enlacement était… trop rude.**

**Je me suis écartée brusquement, et en me retournant, Michael Hewler était là. Génial, je pouvais décharger ma colère sur lui.**

– **Où vas–tu aussi pressée ? – il m'a demandé avec un ton séducteur (selon lui).**

– **Nulle part où ça t'intéresse – j'ai fait demi–tour, mais Michael m'a pris par le bras, et m'a poussé contre le mur.**

– **Que crois–tu faire espèce d'idiot ? – je lui ai dit irritée. Ça m'a fait mal ¬¬**

– **Je te l'ai déjà souvent demander gentiment – Michael semblait énervé – et j'en ai marre.**

– **Pas de bol pour toi – je tentais de m'éloigner, mais il m'a emprisonné avec ses deux bras. Littéralement, j'étais entre le serpent et le mur (j'adore mes analogies) (bon ¬¬…) **(N/T en espagnol, l'expression "être au pied du mur" se dit "être entre l'épée et le mur" alors là elle change le mot épée avec serpent. Ce qui donne littéralement être entre le serpent et le mur, pour dire qu'elle est acculée au mur. J'espère que c'est assez clair, mais je voulais laisser l'expression tel quel.)

– **Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à Lewitt mais je suis mille fois mieux…**

– **Fiche–moi la paix ! – j'ai essayé de mettre mes mains dans ma robe pour tenter de prendre ma baguette, mais Michael était plus rapide et m'a pris ma main avec force.**

– **N'essaie même pas ! Personne ne t'entendra ici…**

**Michael s'approchait dangereusement. J'ai tenté de le frapper avec mon genou, mais il avait déjà prévu en approchant son corps lourd au mien, ce qui ne me permettait aucun mouvement. Lorsque ses lèvres ont failli frôler les miennes, j'ai été prise de panique.**

– **AIDEZ–MOI ! – j'ai crié à haute voix pour éviter qu'il m'embrasse.**

– **Je t'ai dit que personne ne t'écouterait. – Michael me serrait tellement fort, qu'il me faisait mal.**

**Ses lèvres ont encore frôlés les miennes, comme s'il voulait d'abord jouer avec sa proie. Lorsque j'ai essayé de regarder comment éviter qu'il m'embrasse, j'ai senti quelqu'un tirer Michael par derrière.**

– **LACHE–LA MAINTENANT ! – a exigé la voix. C'était Erich, et il était totalement énervé.**

– **P–professeur Ewal ! – Michael tremblait légèrement. Bien fait.**

**Je me suis laissée tomber lourdement au sol, épuisée de tant d'efforts, avec les bras endoloris.**

– **MAIS QUE DIABLE FAISAIS–TU, HEWLER ? – correction : Erich était TERRIBLEMENT énervé.**

– **J–je… elle… – Michael ne savait pas quoi dire.**

– **VINGTS POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD ! ET SI JE VOUS REVOIS A 10 METRES DE MLLE MALFOY, JE NE ME PORTE PAS GARANT DE CE QUI POURRAIT SE PASSER !**

**Je regardais Erich, étonnée. J'espérais qu'il ne ferait rien d'autre qui pourrait mettre en péril son statut de professeur.**

– **Il ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger – a dit dédaigneusement Michael en s'éloignant.**

– **N'ayez aucun doute que je serai toujours là, M. Hewler, et maintenant, allez–vous–en, avant que je change d'avis et que je vous envoie rendre des comptes à votre chef de maison. – Erich semblait plus calme.**

**Je crois que Michael a suspecté quelque chose, mais il n'a jamais rien pu prouver. Bien que ses insinuations sur le sujet ont commencé à partir de ce jour–là. Des trucs dans le genre, "Depuis quand tu couches avec le professeur ?", ont été le pain de chaque jour. Ça ne m'importait pas. Je l'ignorais juste, et je disais aux autres qu'il était simplement jaloux que je ne sois pas avec lui. Tout le monde me croyait plus à moi qu'à lui.**

**Erich s'est accroupi face à moi, extrêmement préoccupé.**

– **Tu vas bien ? – il m'a dit en me prenant délicatement dans ses bras.**

– **Eh bien je crois qu'oui – j'ai répondu – quoique je devrais me laver la bouche avec de la soude caustique ¬¬'.**

– **Cet imbécile – Erich a touché délicatement mon bras pleins de bleus.**

– **Aïe ! Eh ¬¬**

– **Il t'a blessé… je vais t'emmener chez Mme Pomfresh…**

– **Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je me mettrais quelque chose pour que ça ne fasse pas mal, j'ai des choses à faire.**

– **Ça c'est plus important – Erich m'a regardé avec désapprobation. – Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

**En réalité non. Je tremblais encore de peur. Rien qu'en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer si Erich n'était pas arrivé…**

**Je me suis accrochée à lui avec force, en pleurant. J'avais besoin d'un peu de soutien moral et de me débarrasser de ma peur.**

– **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'aurait fait si tu n'étais pas arrivé – je lui ai dit entre deux sanglots.**

– **Du calme, il ne te fera rien, je te le promets, il devra d'abord passer sur mon corps et celui de ton père… tu devras lui dire…**

– **Mais… !**

– **Non – Erich m'a embrassé doucement – cette fois je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Ou tu lui dis toi… ou je lui dis moi… il doit être en alerte aussi…**

– **Je ne crois pas qu'il me fera à nouveau quelque chose, Erich, il a eu très peur lorsqu'il t'a vu…**

– **Ou tu lui dis toi, ou je lui dis moi – Erich me regardait sérieusement.**

– **Je lui dis moi – j'ai soupiré.**

– **Tu peux te lever ?**

**Avant que je puisse lui répondre, Erich m'a porté dans ses bras délicatement.**

– **Pourquoi tu me demandes alors ? – je me suis plaint.**

– **Je connais un passage secret pour arriver à l'infirmerie sans être vu – il m'a souri – et en ce qui concerne Hewler, je règlerai des comptes avec lui…**

– **Ne fais rien ¬¬ – je me suis plaint – tu pourrais mettre en danger ton poste de professeur…**

– **Arrête de le défendre. Il a osé te faire du mal, et personne ne fait de mal à ce que j'aime le plus… ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ferai rien… à Poudlard…**

– **Tu sais quoi ? Pour une raison étrange, ça ne me rassure pas…**

**Durant le chemin en direction de l'infirmerie, j'ai raconté à Erich ce qui était arrivé à Lionel.**

– **Cette famille est vraiment pourrie – il m'a dit en colère. Avec lui, ça fait… beaucoup de personnes qui me disent ça.**

– **Je voudrais aider Lionel – je me suis penché sur le torse d'Erich. C'était réellement très agréable.**

– **Et comment ?**

– **Je vais faire du chantage à Isabella… avec l'histoire de Terrence. Je savais que ça me serait utile tôt ou tard…**

**Erich est resté silencieux et méditait sur la situation.**

– **Crois–tu que ça soit vraiment nécessaire ? – il m'a dit un peu sceptique – je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes dans plus de problèmes à cause de ça. Spécialement parce que c'est la cousine de l'idiot de Hewler.**

– **Si Michael veut me faire quelque chose – Erich a froncé les sourcils – et je doute qu'il le fasse – j'ai tenté de corriger pour ne pas qu'il se fâche – ce que je pourrais faire à Isabella n'aurait aucune importance, tu ne crois pas ?**

– **Tu as un point – Erich a claqué la langue – fais juste attention, veux–tu ? Si tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose…**

– **J'en doute, mon cœur, c'est juste des petits jeux d'adolescents… – je lui ai souri**

– **Comment m'as–tu appelé ? – s'est surpris Erich.**

– **Mon cœur…**

– **Mais… tu m'appelles comme ça uniquement lorsque nous sommes seuls…**

– **Euh… nous sommes seuls là, non ?... en plus tu le mérites, tu as été mon chevalier servant, et tu m'as sauvé du danger – j'ai pris ses épaules fortement pour m'impulser et lui donner un baiser – et ça mérite une récompense.**

**Erich m'a souri, et nous avons continué à jouer jusqu'à ce que nous sommes arrivés à l'infirmerie (bien sûr, nous nous sommes assurés qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs).**

**Lorsque nous sommes entrés à l'infirmerie, je ne savais pas quelle histoire raconter à l'infirmière. Mais elle ne posait pas beaucoup de questions, ce qui m'a un peu soulagé. Elle m'a mis un bandage qui a réduit la majorité de la douleur. Je voulais partir, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le faire. Erich m'a salué et est parti rapidement. Il avait sûrement cours.**

**J'ai fermé les yeux pour analyser tout ce qui c'était passé. Je devais encore parler avec Emir et Isabella.**

**Peu après, papa est entré, angoissé. Erich ¬¬… Devait–il rapporter si rapidement ?**

– **Tu vas bien ? – c'est la question du jour.**

– **Bien sûr, papa…**

– **Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ?**

– **Tu promets que tu ne te fâcheras pas…**

– **Sheila… JE SUIS DEJA FACHE… commence à parler…**

**En soupirant, j'ai vu que je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai commencé à lui raconter comment Michael m'avait aculé dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'Erich m'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Le visage de papa est passé par différents tons de rouges, à violets, ça, ça me faisait peur…**

– **Ce petit rat – a commencé à murmurer papa – mais laisse–moi lui mettre la main dessus, j'en ferai de la purée… il paiera…**

– **Papa – je tentais de le calmer – Eri… ejem, le professeur Ewal lui a déjà donné un avertissement, et il a ôté 20 points à Serpentard. Je doute qu'il refasse quelque chose.**

– **Mais il t'a blessé – papa était exalté – au moins je parlerai avec Harry ¬¬**

– **Papa ! – je me suis irritée – Tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant ?**

– **OUI ! Comme ça ils feront attention à toi… ils devraient renvoyer ce voyou… un moment… je peux renvoyer ce voyou…**

– **Papa… Pourquoi ne parles–tu pas avec maman de ça ? Elle te dira quoi faire…**

– **Qu'insinues–tu ? Que ta mère a un meilleur esprit critique que moi ? CE GARCON T'A BLESSE ET TU AGIS COMME S'IL N'ETAIT RIEN ARRIVE !**

– **Euh… papa…**

**Mme Pomfresh nous regardait avec les sourcils froncés.**

– **Désolé – s'est excusé papa – bien, je parlerai avec ta mère, mais je verrais quand même quelles mesures prendre contre ce garçon… je ne veux pas te voir près de lui, Sheila, et si je le vois à cinq mètres de toi, je vais lui appliquer un sort de répulsion, tu es prévenu…**

– **Et pourquoi me préviens–tu moi ?**

– **Pour que tu te baisses – papa m'a enlacé très fort – n'aie pas peur, je te promet que nous ferons attention à toi, et personne ne te fera de mal à nouveau.**

– **Je sais…**

**Papa m'a embrassé doucement sur le front, et m'a mêlé les cheveux.**

– **Eloigne–toi des problèmes, au moins pour une semaine, ok ?**

– **J'essaierai… merci papou…**

**Ça faisait longtemps que je n'appelais mon père comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui il le méritait.**

– **Tu veux que je reste avec toi, pour m'occuper de toi ?**

– **Non !... ce n'est pas nécessaire – j'ai souri – salue maman de ma part.**

– **Je le ferai… je vous la confie Mme Pomfresh.**

– **Partez sans inquiétudes, Professeur Malfoy, elle restera dormir ici pour nous assurer qu'elle aille bien.**

**Génial ¬¬. Papa est sorti très heureux, et Mme Pomfresh me dit qu'elle revient tout de suite, qu'elle allait chercher un souper pour deux.**

**C'est ma chance. Une fois qu'elle est sortie, je me suis échappée. Curieusement, je me suis trouvée nez à nez avec Emir.**

– **Sheila ! – il m'a regardé surpris – Mais qu'est–ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

– **Ça, ce n'est pas l'important ! – je l'ai interrompu – Tu es un idiot ! Tu le savais ?**

– **Oui… – il me regardait étonné – mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi à cette occasion…**

– **Tu oses encore demander ? J'ai parlé avec Lionel et… !**

– **Chut ! – il m'a demandé, en me prenant par le bras (ça commençait à être un geste commun ¬¬) et me poussant vers l'un des armoires du couloir où était le matériel de l'infirmerie que Mme Pomfresh n'utilisait quasiment plus.**

**Je l'ai regardé perplexe et il a allumé une petite bougie qui illuminait l'armoire.**

– **Alors tu es déjà au courant ? – le visage d'Emir était tellement triste, que toute ma colère s'est envolée.**

– **Oui… – je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Mon discours de fureur s'était évaporé.**

– **Comment va Lionel ?... Est–ce qu'il va… ? Est–ce que je lui manque ?**

– **Qu'est–ce que tu crois ? – j'ai soupiré – Emir, pourquoi fais–tu ça ? Ça t'importe tellement ce que dise les autres, que tu préfère laisser Lionel se noyer de douleur ? Est–ce que tu ne l'aimes pas autant que lui t'aime ?**

**Emir m'a regardé avec des yeux vitreux. **

– **C'est pour Lionel pour qui je fais tout ça…**

– **Quoi ?**

– **Allons, Sheila – Emir s'est irrité, comme si ses raisons étaient si évidentes que seul un aveugle ne pourrait les voir – personne ne s'en prend à moi, et tu le sais. Je suis le fort, je suis le dur… mais Lionel se laisse beaucoup guider par ce qu'on lui dit… ça le blesse, bien qu'il fasse croire le contraire. Alors j'ai préféré être moi, le susceptible… moi, ça ne m'importe pas ce qu'on dit… à Lionel non plus, mais il ne supportera pas la pression que ça implique. Tu te souviens quand il y a la rumeur comme quoi tu étais enceinte ? Combien de temps il a tout supporté avant d'exploser et que ça l'affecte ?**

**Waouw… Emir avait tellement raison… Lionel avait supporté qu'une seule journée avant de commencer à lancer des sorts à tout le monde. Comment allait–il supporter la pression que tout le monde l'embête ? Il y aurait des gens qui s'en ficherait, mais pour ceux qui s'alimente de la souffrance des autres (Isabelle et Michael pour donner des exemples) ça serait satisfaisant de lui faire la vie impossible.**

– **Emir… c'est très noble ce que tu fais… mais ça ne fera que vous détruire lentement. Vous vous aimez, et être séparé ne vous aidera pas avec ce qui se passe.**

– **Et tu as une suggestion ? – Emir a souri amèrement.**

– **Vu que tu poses la question, oui, j'en ai une très bonne.**

– **De quoi parles–tu ?**

**Je lui ai expliqué en gros mon plan.**

– **Non, non, non ! – Emir m'a regardé – NON !**

– **Pourquoi pas ?**

– **Ça ne te concerne pas, ça, Sheila ! – Emir a froncé les sourcils – Je ne veux pas que tu fasses… !**

– **Ecoute–moi bien, Emir, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois ! – je l'ai interrompu – Lionel m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque j'ai commencé ma relation avec Erich, tu m'a aidé à tout couvrir, entre les deux vous m'avez aidé pour que ma relation soit la meilleure, qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes, et s'il y en a, qu'il soit vite régler, maintenant, vous avez un problème, et moi, je peux vous aider, et je ne vais pas laisser qu'une idiote comme Isabella s'interpose entre vous, qui êtes si heureux, c'est simplement stupide de rechasser une aide que je propose, et je ne te demande pas d'autorisation, je vais le faire que ça te plaise ou non !**

**Je me suis arrêté pour respirer. Merlin, je suis douée pour donner des discours d'ultimatums. Emir a seulement balbutiait quelques mots.**

– **Merci – il a finalement dit – réellement…**

– **Noonn… ne me remercie pas… plutôt aide–moi… il faut que tu distrais Mme Pomfresh…**

– **Quoi ?**

– **Je me suis échappée de l'infirmerie, et je dois aller menacer Isabella… toi, tu as juste à l'occuper…**

– **Mais je… !**

**Je ne lui ai pas donné le temps de répliquer. Je suis sortie silencieusement de l'armoire et je me suis dirigée vers la Salle Commune. Le souper était sûrement fini, Emir allait à la Salle Commune lorsque je l'avais intercepté, alors beaucoup doivent déjà y être. Lorsque je suis entrée, il y avait uniquement des petits premiers années qui, lorsqu'ils m'ont vu entrer, ont commencé à chuchoter entre eux. Je suis monté, décidée, vers la chambre des filles, en pensant que tout devait s'arranger aujourd'hui même. **

**Lorsque je suis entrée, Natalia, Isabella et Aimée étaient déjà en train de se préparer pour se coucher.**

– **Sheila ! – Natalia s'est approchée de moi, angoissée. – Mais qu'est–ce qui t'es arrivée ?**

– **Ça n'est pas important – j'ai regardé Isabella avec colère, qui riait ironiquement. – Sortez, je dois parler avec Gwendi…**

– **Quoi ? – Natalia s'est étonnée.**

– **Alors comme ça maintenant ça t'intéresse de parler ? Alors fais–le avec des témoins, je ne veux pas que tu m'agresses à nouveau sauvagement…**

– **Tu as des mains, non ? – je lui ai dit irrité – de plus, je n'attaquerais jamais quelqu'un qui est évidemment BEAUCOUP plus faible que moi…**

**Isabella a rougi, mais elle a froncé les sourcils.**

– **Sortez – j'ai ordonné à Natalia et à Aimée.**

– **Tu ne peux pas me donner des ordres ! – s'est plainte Aimée.**

– **Exact ! – l'a soutenu Natalia. Depuis quand est–ce que ça arrive ? ¬¬'**

– **Bien – j'ai soupiré – c'est mieux pour moi, plus il y a de témoins, plus honteux ça sera… je voudrais te parler de Terrence…**

**Isabella a pali, et m'a regardé avec des yeux surpris.**

– **Sors Aimée – lui a indiqué Isabella.**

– **Mais… !**

– **Je t'ai dit de sortir ! – elle a crié avec fureur.**

**Aimée est sortie en murmurant des malédictions dans sa barbe. Natalia a acquiescé et est également sortie en nous laissant seules.**

– **Que veux–tu ? – Isabella s'est assis lourdement sur son lit avec une expression d'ennui (c'est difficile de la différencier de son expression habituelle ¬¬')**

– **J'ai parlé avec Lionel, et je sais que tu es en train d'inventer des rumeurs sur lui – Est–ce que j'ai déjà dit que je devrais recevoir un quelconque prix de la meilleure menteuse ?**

– **Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs ! Je l'ai vu ! – s'est défendu Isabella.**

– **Tu n'as rien vu ! – j'ai osé affirmer – Tu veux seulement voir comment m'emmerder…**

– **Que tu le crois ou non, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malfoy – elle m'a dit hargneusement.**

– **Et alors pourquoi veux–tu embêter Lionel ?**

– **Ça ne te concerne pas !**

– **Bien, mais tu es quand même en train de compromettre un de mes amis… alors si tu fais quelque chose contre lui, je ferai aussi quelque chose contre toi…**

– **Je tremble de peur.**

– **Je t'assure que tu le feras si tu continues à embêter Lionel… Je dirai à TOUTE l'école que tu as fais du chantage à Terrence pour qu'il aille au bal avec toi…**

– **Je n'ai… !**

– **Ne t'embête pas à le nier, Terrence me l'a dit, et je peux faire en sorte qu'il en informe toute l'école… essaie encore de te mettre contre Lionel et je te jure que le cœur ne me tentera pas pour te noyer… ça ne fera que libérer d'autres choses que je pourrais te sortir…**

– **Tu es en train de me menacer ? – Isabella a tremblé légèrement.**

– **Je suis en train de t'avertir, à moi, tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, mais laisse Lionel tranquille. Tu as compris ou je te le répète plus fort ?**

– **Tu n'oserais pas…**

– **Tente–moi…**

**Isabella et moi, nous nous sommes regardés fixement. Elle savait parfaitement que je n'étais pas en train de jouer, alors elle a juste dévié le regard, irritée.**

– **Vas–t'en – elle m'a dit avec un ton furieux.**

– **Rappelle–toi – je lui ai répondu avant de sortir de la chambre – et dis aussi à ton cousin que s'il s'approche à nouveau de moi, je ne réponds pas des conséquences. **

**En descendant, je n'ai répondu à aucune des questions de Natalia, j'inventerai quelque chose plus tard, comme quoi je suis allée réclamer à Isabella le comportement de Michael (en fait c'est ce que je lui ai dit).**

**Lorsque je suis arrivée à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh n'était pas encore arrivée. Eh bien, Emir avait fait du sacré bon boulot.**

**Peu après, Mme Pomfresh est arrivée et nous avons discuté tandis que nous soupions. Elle était très agréable et très surprotectrice, mais j'ai pu me reposer toute la nuit, en espérant que tous mes problèmes s'évaporent comme le vent froid au lever du jour.**

**Je me suis levée le lendemain, rapidement. J'étais en retard ––'… et je n'aurai même pas le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner, alors je suis allée directement au cours d'Enchantements.**

**Lorsque je suis entrée, ils m'ont tous regardé étonnés. Je me suis approchée de Natalia, en tentant de ne pas déranger le professeur Flitwick, qui était dos à moi tandis qu'il écrivait au tableau.**

– **Vous êtes en retard, Miss Malfoy – il m'a dit à haute voix.**

– **Je suis désolée, professeur – je me suis excusée.**

– **"Qu'est–ce que tu as dit à Isabella ?" – m'a murmuré Natalia.**

– **"Je te le dis après" – je lui ai répondu.**

– **Tu sais ? A moi, ça m'arrive tout le temps – m'a dit une Serdaigle qui était assise à côté de moi.**

– **Ah… – je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.**

– **Oh, oui ! Et tu as raison, l'exercice ne les enlève pas ! – est intervenu une autre Serdaigle derrière moi.**

– **ô.Ô… je suppose… – ça commençait à devenir très étrange.**

**J'ai dévié mon regard et j'ai vu Emir et Lionel qui faisait équipe. Il s'était réconcilié ! Je devrais être cupidon !... bon, au moins je sais qu'ils ont arrangés leurs problèmes. Isabella aussi semblait avoir mis de côtés la guerre contre nous pour un moment, mais maintenant elle embêtait une Gryffondor qui était la petite amie de Terrence… C'est une obsession ou quoi ?**

**En sortant du cours, Vanessa, la petite amie d'Axel, m'a rattrapé.**

– **Ah, Sheila ! Regarde, si tu mets cette crème, ils disparaîtront en deux temps trois mouvements – elle m'a fait un clin d'œil, tandis qu'elle me mettait un pot de crème dans les mains.**

– **Ah… Quoi ?**

– **Au revoir !**

**Vanessa s'est éloignée, en me laissant totalement confuse.**

– **Que diable passe–t–il ici ? – je me suis irritée.**

– **Tu ne voudras pas le savoir – Emir et Lionel se sont approchés de nous.**

– **Pourquoi ? – je me suis étonnée.**

– **C'est cool ! – Axel est arrivé, joyeux – Sheila ! C'est chouette que tu ailles mieux…**

– **Axel, Sheila veut savoir pourquoi toutes les filles lui donnent des conseils de beautés – a soupiré Natalia.**

– **Ahhhh… hahahha… Sheila… Tu es très belle aujourd'hui ! **

– **Qu'as–tu fait ? – j'étais en train de me préparer pour le massacrer.**

– **Tout à commencer hier dans le couloir d'astronomie – a parlé Lionel – des filles ont entendus que tu étais à l'infirmerie et ils nous ont demandés ce qui t'étais arrivée…**

– **Et Axel a inventé une très bonne histoire…**

– **Qu'as–tu inventé exactement ? – je commençais à m'énerver.**

**Natalia s'est éclairci la gorge, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose d'important.**

– **En le citant textuellement : "Ce qui se passe c'est que Sheila a essayé de lancer un sort à ses bras, vous voyez qu'elle les a très gros et inesthétique, et ça ne l'aide pas pour le Quidditch, et faire de l'exercice ça n'a pas marché, alors elle a vu dans un magazine qu'il y avait un sort pour réduire les graisse, pour s'ôter les boules bizarres qui lui sortent sur le bras, mais elles ne sont pas sortis et elle a fini avec les bras plein de bleus, alors elle est allée voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui arrange ça… vous, donnez–lui des conseils pour qu'elle n'essaie pas ça, les filles, c'est dangereux"… je crois que c'est un truc comme ça qu'il a dit, n'est–ce pas ?**

– **Tu as oublié la partie où il a ajouté "et après, comme quoi son petit ami n'aime pas ses bras" – a annexé Lionel – et ça, ça ne m'a pas plu, pour sûr ¬¬ – il s'est offensé, pour être mon petit ami fictif.**

**J'ai serré les poings avec fureur. Alors Axel prenait la peine de répandre des rumeurs sur moi ? Lorsque je me suis retournée pour le massacrer, il s'était échappé.**

– **Il est descendu par les escaliers – m'a dit Emir – pendant que Natalia t'expliquait. Ne lui en veux pas, le pauvre, il a peine un de ses neurones qui marche pour lui donner une idée… aie pitié…**

– **Je réglerai mes comptes avec lui plus tard**

– **Sheila, au fait, merci – m'a dit Emir, joyeusement.**

– **Pour quoi ? – a demandé Natalia.**

– **C'est que hier je lui ai prêté mon livre de potion – j'ai répondu rapidement.**

**Natalia a semblé convaincu de mon explication et nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers le cours de Métamorphose. J'ai vu comment Lionel et Emir ont fugacement frôlés leurs mains. C'était si bon de les voir ensemble à nouveau. :**

**J'étais sure qu'Isabella n'en resterait pas là, et qu'elle chercherait autre chose pour nous nuire, mais pour maintenant, tout allait très bien, excepté pour Axel à qui j'ai donné une correction avec mon balai lorsque je l'ai vu ¬¬… si Vanessa n'avait pas été là pour le défendre j'en aurai fait de la purée ¬¬X… Michael aussi s'est dédié à me faire la vie impossible, mais comme si mon papa lui avait lancé le sort, il ne m'avait jamais approché à plus de 5 mètres.**

**Beaucoup disent que l'adolescence est une étape de la vie où on apprend beaucoup. Je ne pourrai pas être plus d'accord. Même lorsqu'il y a toujours la fille la plus populaire, celui qui veux t'embêter, ou même celui qui passe son temps à faire des blagues, tu apprends beaucoup sur l'amitié, tout ce que tu donnerais pour ceux que tu aimes, sur la tendresse… et sur l'amour vrai.**

oO§0§Oo

**_Sheila Malfoy McLester... On ne doit jamais perdre espoir... 2 Novembre_**

A suivre…

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau membre dans la très nombreuse famille Weasley. Pour le prochain chapitre nous reviendrons dans la maison du couple par qui cette histoire à commencer, c'est–à–dire Ron et Hermione qui nous donneront chacun leur point de vue de leur vie de famille et nous aurons un point de vue inédit, Alan, le fils de Ron et Hermione, qui a beaucoup grandi, il nous fait découvrir sa petite vie.

Merci encore pour vos reviews. N'oubliez pas de mettre vos e–mails si vous voulez des réponses à vos reviews vu qu'à cause du nouveau règlement du site je ne peux pas faire de réponse dans le chapitre.

A très bientôt

Gros bisous à tous

Gaby B.


End file.
